Forgiveness and Love
by AusisWinds-13
Summary: AU. Devastated by a dark and violent past, Naminé has long since forgotten what it's like to love and be loved in return. So when she meets Roxas, a mysterious boy who is hiding a few secrets of his own, she's surprised to find that she might just be falling for him. But does he feel the same way about her? Cover by SummonerDagger88! COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

To both old and new readers, I welcome you to the prologue of _Forgiveness and Love!_ Don't worry, chapters will be longer than this in the future!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

Edited: 22/10/12

* * *

><p><strong>~ ::PROLOGUE:: ~<strong>

Roxas stalked away from Xion and his supposed best friend, refusing to let the tears building in his eyes spill down his cheeks.

No. He'd cried over her enough. There had to be a limit over how much a guy could cry over a girl who'd broken his heart and in his opinion, he'd reached that limit long ago.

He exited the school gym, shaking his head roughly, the tears still threatening to come. He'd received a text from Xion not half an hour earlier, asking him to meet her in the school gym, but when he'd walked in searching for his girlfriend, he found _them_ practically sucking each other's faces off, in the games cupboard. Fortunately, Roxas wasn't overly surprised— he'd had it coming, he just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Xion had gasped, leaping away from the silver haired boy she had been latched onto not seconds ago. Riku, however, had looked up, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Busted." He had muttered, his smirk growing with every second.

Roxas had never punched anybody so hard. He left shortly after, with throbbing knuckles and a bad taste in his mouth. He hadn't even bothered to acknowledge Xion as she stood there, open mouthed as he fled the scene.

He should never have believed her when she said that she'd wanted to work things out between the two of them. He never should have believed that she still wanted to be with him.

He hated himself for being so foolish.


	2. Chapter 1

I welcome you all to the first official chapter of _Forgiveness and Love!_

I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

Edited: 22/10/12

* * *

><p>~<strong>R<strong>~

It was raining; the really heavy kind that soaked you within seconds of stepping out into it, too. But Roxas didn't care.

He needed to get out. He needed to be anywhere but in there, where the image of the two of them pressed up against one another would be forever seared into his mind.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Roxas, you don't understand! Please!" He didn't turn around or slow down. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that he still loved her, even though she'd done everything she could possibly do to make him hate her. He didn't have it in him for another fresh start with her. "You've got it all wrong! I'd never do anything to hurt you!" Xion cried, her rushed footsteps echoing along behind him as she, too, exited the gym, following him straight out into the rain.

She was a liar and always had been, ever since they'd first met three years ago. Deep down, he'd always known this, but he had been too love struck to listen to his inner conscience.

He shook his head. He couldn't listen to any of it anymore; he was through with believing her lies. His hair was slicked against his forehead in a manner considered annoying, but he was too numb to really care. He felt several raindrops slip down his shirt and slide across his shoulder blades, sending icy shivers prickling across his skin. But Roxas didn't care. None of it mattered to him right now.

He was so numb, it hurt to even think.

"Roxas! For God's sake, will you just listen to me? Please, don't do this!" Xion had finally caught up to him. She suddenly grasped at his soaked shirt and pulled him back towards her. Roxas didn't have the energy to resist her insistence, so he let her drag him back, recoiling when her soft, warm hand connected with the skin on his bare arm.

She stepped around him, ignoring his blatantly obvious discomfort, her hands still clutching at his clothes, holding him to her. "Roxas—"

Despite the numbing sensation which had frozen his heart, Roxas shuddered and snapped. He didn't get what her problem was. Why couldn't she just let him go? She was with somebody else now, his best friend! What else mattered?

"Why are you even bothering?" He whispered hoarsely, throwing his hands up out of defeat, thankfully dislodging the loose grip she had on his shirt. "You can be with Riku now—it's what you always wanted, wasn't it? I'm through; with you, with us. Everything! Whenever you want something, you're always quick to come running back to me, but I'm done. I have feelings, Xion! Stop toying with them!"

The raven haired girl gasped, opening her mouth to speak, but Roxas pressed on. A single tear trailed down his cheek, but due to the pouring rain, there was no way she'd make it out. Or so he hoped, "If you ever had any regards for my feelings, you'll let me go, because I'm through with this torture. I loved you—"

"I love you too! Isn't that enough?" Xion leapt in, her lower lip trembling, but whether it was from the cold or something else, Roxas couldn't tell. And frankly he didn't care. A part of him wanted her to be in pain but the other much more irrational part of him wanted to comfort her and take her back. But how could he do that after everything she had put him through? He wanted her to feel exactly how he felt didn't he? He felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest and stamped on multiple times.

She suddenly reached a hand up to his face, her expression pleading, but he quickly slapped it away, knowing that if she managed to touch him he would give into her.

_'One touch is all it would take.' _His mind muttered, unconsciously reminding him of his terrible weakness, _'One touch and you're hers again…'_

No. Not this time. He wasn't about to let her back into his heart. He couldn't do it.

"It's clearly not enough for you. It was _never_ enough for you." His voice held no emotion as he stared her down, waiting for a reaction, waiting for her pleas. But all he got was a few heartbroken sobs and sniffles. And that hurt him more than any words ever could.

"If you really loved me, then how could you have done this to me? How could you be with him?" Roxas whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He'd promised himself he wouldn't cry, but by God, she was making that difficult. He couldn't afford to break down now. She would see it as a way of getting him back and he didn't want that.

At this Xion looked up at him and met his dark blue gaze, several sobs making her chest shudder violently, "I don't know..." She wailed, moving closer to him, as if to fold herself into his arms.

Both of Roxas' hands shot up, clamping her in place, as far away from him as he could manage. His hands felt like they were on fire. He wanted nothing more than to push her away and run in the opposite direction, but he couldn't. He needed to retain some composure if he were to do this right. "I'm done, Xion. I hope you'll be happy with Riku. Goodbye."

And with that, the broken hearted blonde turned on his heel and left the girl he'd been certain he loved behind in the pouring rain.

If it were up to him, he would never love again.

* * *

><p>—<strong>TWO MONTHS LATER—<strong>

"Yo! Roxy, my brother!"

Roxas felt his lips turn down into a scowl at the sound of his recently 'dubbed' nickname. He tossed a careless glance over his shoulder and he sighted his twin weaving hurriedly through the crowd of people from the other side of the courtyard. He rolled his eyes and wondered if he could get away with disappearing from sight before Sora caught up to him, but knowing his brother, he wouldn't make it half a mile before the brunette sniffed him out like the freaking bloodhound he was. After all, whatever his brother had to say could be important.

"Have you seen Kairi anywhere? I've been looking for her all morning! She's not answering her phone." Sora asked breathlessly as he finally arrived at his brother's side.

"No." Roxas replied flatly, glaring pointedly at his twin, waiting for the relevance of his question to reveal itself. Anything coming from Sora was most likely _not_ important, under any circumstances what so ever. His brother never had anything of importance to say, like ever and he should have learned this by now. But he still fell for it, time and time again.

Sora raised an eyebrow and whimpered, "No? You haven't? What about Olette?" Roxas shook his head slowly, keeping his expression blank. "Selphie?" The blonde shook his head again, his tolerance levels beginning to deteriorate. "Okay then, how about Xi—" Sora stopped himself and groaned into his hands. "Oh for the love of—"

Roxas felt as though his heart had just leaped into his throat and cut off his air supply. Even after two months, hearing her name and seeing her face still stung like a punch to the face. His brother clearly didn't have the word 'subtlety' in his dictionary, a pity too. He just had to leap head first into a pile of 'awkward-and-trying-conversations' shit. It was just typical of Sora on so many levels.

"No. I haven't seen any of them. Now —_please_— just go away and leave me in peace." Roxas muttered, forcing his painful thoughts away from _her_. He didn't want to get any more depressed than he already was. "I'd rather suffer through this day on my own."

"But—" Sora began, but the blonde cut him off with a harsh wave of his hand.

"You're not helping, Sora, no matter how 'noble' your intentions are." Roxas ground out quietly, clenching his hands into fists so they stopped shaking. "So please, just leave me alone. I'm perfectly capable of getting to first lesson without the constant supervision. If it's not you, it's Kairi, or Olette, or on some occasions, Ven. Don't frown at me, you know I'm right." He shot his brother a pained glance before physically turning himself away.

Sora protested again, his voice taking on a desperate tone, "I know, but—"

"I'll be fine." Roxas spat through gritted teeth, whipping around to glare daggers at his younger twin. The blonde knew his words sounded really harsh and abrupt, but he was past caring. He was tired of being mollycoddled. He could look after himself. He didn't need his brother running around after him like he was a fragile glass figure about to break at any given moment. "So go _away_."

Sora flinched and recoiled. Well, at least he had finally gotten the message.

Sora's face was tinted an embarrassed red as he backed away from his older brother, holding his hands out in a pacifying gesture. "Okay. Well if you see any of the girls, let me know? We kind of promised to meet up before class, as its tradition and all. Will you…be joining us this?"

Roxas shrugged, chewing his lip absent-mindedly as he attempted to lower his voice, "No thanks. I'd rather not today." He half turned towards his brother, a small smirk appearing on his face, "By the way, have you checked the Quad? That's where you guys used to meet, right?"

Sora once again covered his face with his hands, a pitiful groan escaping his lips. Roxas snickered, his previous anger towards the brunette forgiven and forgotten. "And they say blondes are dumb." The blonde tugged at his brother's hair as if to add to the mockery. "You give me a run for my money."

The brunette grinned playfully, shoving his hands away, "Yeah, yeah. There's still plenty of time for you to reveal your blonde dumbass reputation." He waved suddenly and began heading back the way he came. "I'll see you at break, okay? Let's see if you can hold on to your sanity until then!"

Roxas smirked half-heartedly, that same feeling of helpless depression seeping back into his body with each step Sora took away from him. He preferred to isolate himself from the world — from his friends and family — but another part of him wanted to be with them again. He missed them.

"We'll see..." Roxas whispered as he followed his brother's slow progress through the lingering students rushing around to get to their lessons. The blonde let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't hold off the inevitable forever, no matter how much he wanted to.

Ever since his mother had found out he'd been skipping lessons that he shared with..._her_...she'd personally gotten every single one of his friends, including his brother and their look-alike cousins, to keep a close eye on him and nudge him in the right direction. Not to mention he was grounded until next summer because of his actions.

Roxas rubbed his temples angrily. It was time for him to get going. The last thing he wanted was to make his mom worry. She had enough on her plate as it was, what with his father's condition…

"Roxas? Roxas! Hey!"

_Huh? _

The blonde half turned towards the voice and scowled.

_Oh great, another babysitter._

* * *

><p>~<strong>N<strong>~

Naminé winced as soon as she sighted the bustling courtyard filled with hundreds of people milling around. The school itself was massive— it was a large red bricked building with the words Destiny Islands High plastered across the front in fancy, swirly writing. Despite its cheerful appearance, she felt trapped; as though she were chained in the corner of a room that was slowly filling with water. She was suffocating and there was no way out.

Her grip on her backpack tightened as Kairi began to slowly and strategically lead her through the horde of nattering girls in short skirts, boys with over-gelled hair kicking footballs to each other across the vast space and obnoxious teachers glaring warily at the students before them.

She didn't like this place. She really didn't like it at all. Screw the happy, go-lucky name. She _didn't_ like it! She just wanted to go home. Why was she even bothering with starting at a new school anyway? She clearly wasn't ready for it…not so soon after what had happened.

"Kairi..." Naminé whispered, tugging at her sisters arm restlessly, "I think I might just go home and not bother with the whole 'new school' thing. I don't think I'm ready. I just… I can't…" When Kairi froze, the blonde instantly bit her lip. That sort of talk wouldn't go down well with Kairi; it never had.

The said redhead wheeled around, grasping a hold of Naminé's hands and shaking them lightly, "Nonsense! We've just found each other again! No way am I letting you back out of school. This is going to be a great experience for you. You need to get out and into the real world again. You might have gotten away with it when living with dad..." Kairi paused, her eyes flashing with evident pain, "B-but you're with us now, you've got to toughen up. Besides, the people here are great." The young teenager punched her sister's arm lightly, giggling softly.

Naminé frowned uncertainly. She knew Kairi was right. She was almost always right, but that didn't mean she liked to admit it. It was high time she toughened up and got on with life, no matter how painful the past was. It wasn't like _he_ was ever coming back...

No. Naminé shook her head free of her thoughts. This was no time to be thinking about such depressing things; otherwise she would never recover from it. The first day of school was something to enjoy! Okay...not enjoy, but...endure, to some extent.

"Hello? Earth to Naminé!" Kairi cried, waving a hand in front of her younger sister's face, succeeding in her attempt to catch her attention, "Come on, I'll find somebody who's in your first lesson. You've got art...right? Sheesh, I think I know your timetable better than I do my own!"

She fought the urge to protest to her sister's enthusiasm as she suddenly turned away and began scanning the sea of faces before them. She didn't want to get lumped off with some random stranger on her first day. Unless her sister hadn't noticed, she wasn't exactly adept at making friends.

"Kai," Naminé began, stepping up beside her twin, twiddling her thumbs nervously, "Can't I just come with you? I don't really know anyone."

The red haired girl scoffed, shaking her head, "No. You've got art, I have media with Sora. Now, don't act like such a baby. You'll have to meet new people eventually—" She paused, taking a sharp intake of breath. "Aha!" Her hand shot up, pointing at some boy standing not too far away. From where she was standing and the fact that his face was partly shrouded in shadow, she could only just make out the perplexed look perched on his face.

Kairi clearly recognised him. Naminé, however, didn't. She knew of Sora Hikaru because of how frequently her sister mentioned him, but that was probably about as far as it went.

"Roxas? Roxas! Hey!" Kairi yelled, making her way over to the unsuspecting blonde, who quickly looked in their direction, his face taking on a look of utter confusion and something that resembled annoyance. Naminé resisted the urge to let out a surprised gasp. He was really...good looking. He'd probably look even better without that scowl.

A blush instantly crept across her cheeks at the thought as Kairi tugged her towards the bewildered looking blue eyed boy who apparently went by the name of Roxas.

_Roxas._ She silently tested the name out; relishing in the way her lips formed the word. Roxas… Naminé really liked it.

"Kairi." Roxas nodded once, his cold gaze flitting across the redhead's face before turning away from her again. Much to Naminé's disappointment, he didn't seem to even register the other person standing not too far away from him. Naminé instantly frowned. What a rude, obnoxious son of a— she stopped herself. There was no need for her to be rude herself, but that didn't change the fact that she wasn't fond of people who treated others like dirt. She had always been taught to act polite around new people. He, obviously, had not been taught the same morals.

Kairi, however, didn't seem to notice his rudeness, as she leapt head first into a one sided conversation, "You alright Roxas? Nice summer? Awesome. You have art first, right?"

Roxas glared pointedly at the redhead. He clearly didn't like being interrogated. Naminé didn't blame him. She knew for a fact she wouldn't like it either. "Yeah." He muttered coolly, lifting one eyebrow out of understandable annoyance.

_Yeah?_ Is that really all he had to say to her sister? Was he incapable of upholding any form of human conversation? All previous pitying thoughts towards him left her mind in a flash. She was really starting to consider smashing his face against a telephone pole. She _despised_ people like him, with a passion.

"Yes. I have art first. Why?" The blonde continued nonchalantly, his voice still retaining that same 'I'm-bored-please-get-to-the-point' tone. The cheek of this guy! Naminé's nostrils flared angrily, her hands bunching into fists. How dare he talk to her sister like she was nothing but a speck of dirt beneath his shoe!

Kairi merely sighed, impatiently, albeit, "Because, _dumbass_, I was wondering if you'd escort my sister here," The red head gestured grandly to the blonde half hiding behind her, "To her first lesson, seeing as I have media, which is all the way at the other end of the school and I just simply wouldn't have enough time to show her myself and you're such an amazing, wonderful friend and you love me." The redhead clapped her hands together and batted her eyelashes up at him pleadingly.

Gosh, Kairi really was laying it on thick! Was he really that hard to convince? Not that it would take a lot when it came from Kairi. She could single handedly persuade anyone to do whatever she wanted, with a few sweet smiles and a flip of hair in less than five minutes. The blonde almost chuckled. That is, until that Roxas boy started speaking again, a smirk occupying his features, "No need to butter me up Kai." Naminé froze at the sound of her sister's nickname. Only _she_ was allowed to call her that! Not some idiotic, stupid, obnoxious— calm, Naminé, calm.

"It's not like it's a big deal since we'll be heading in the same direction, so sure thing. I'm heading off now, mind you." Roxas finished. His lips suddenly turned up at the corners slightly, his eyes sparking with a small amount of amusement. "Oh, Sora was looking for you. He was headed to the Quad last time I checked."

"Oh, right! Thanks Rox." Kairi beamed.

Naminé blinked a couple of times, glancing between the two of them confusedly. Did this mean that Kairi was going to be leaving her? So soon? But she wasn't ready yet! She wanted to stay with her sister! Instinctively, she grasped helplessly at the redhead's sleeve.

The redhead glanced down and smiled at her younger sister encouragingly, "Go on, you're in good hands. Just don't expect much of a conversation with the guy." She raised an eyebrow accusingly at Roxas, who merely shrugged it off. She sighed and turned back to the blonde still clinging desperately to him. "I'll see you at break Nami."

Inside, Naminé's panicking had increased a notch. Kairi was actually leaving her with this..._freak_? Sure, at first he had seemed cute. But in hindsight, he came off as a rude, arrogant idiot and there was no part of her that was inclined to spend any more time with him than completely necessary, much less alone. Naminé opened her mouth to protest, but was promptly engulfed in a bear hug which deftly silenced her before she even had time to speak. Kairi released her and skipped off, waving a lazy hand at the both of them as she mingled with the shrinking crowd.

Naminé nervously glanced across at the boy standing beside her, holding back a yelp of surprise when she found that he was already staring at her with an expectant expression on his face. When she met his gaze, he lifted a questioning eyebrow and muttered, "Well?"

She squeaked and discreetly stepped away from him, unsure of what to say. She glanced away from him and whispered dumbly, "Urm, well what?"

Roxas' eyes narrowed into fine slits, his long eyelashes forming a dark ring around his blue irises, "Are you coming, or what? We've got a class to get to, y'know." He spat, scratching at his head angrily.

Naminé found that she was stuck in a rather awkward, unpleasant stalemate. It was either; run after Kairi, breaking down in tears while embarrassing herself immensely, or she could swallow her fears and endure at least five minutes of hell with possibly _the_ most anti-social person on the planet. It was a no brainer really. Whether or not it was what she wanted, her pride came first and that meant that she would have to stick by this boy for just a little longer. She would be reunited with her sister soon enough, she decided.

The teenager finally gave in, nodding half-heartedly. Roxas grunted, positioning himself in front of her as he headed through the crowd, hands bunched into tight fists as he stalked onwards.

Naminé couldn't help but wonder what could have possibly have made him so angry.

* * *

><p>~<strong>R<strong>~

Roxas was irritated, even more so than usual. It was the first day back at school after two months off and he was instantly burdened with having to look after the new student. It didn't help that she was a girl. Maybe he could find his cousin and dump her off with him instead of having her trail around after him like a lost puppy. He would give _anything_ to get rid of her.

Sure, to an outsider it might seem that he was blowing things way out of proportion, but Roxas was as anti-social as they came; it was a known fact. And that meant that he didn't take too kindly to being forced into socialising with people he had no desire of getting to know. Given the way the girl had looked at him when they first met, she had clearly picked up on this straight away and was giving him a wide berth because of it.

He was glad. He wanted as little to do with the girl as humanely possible and he couldn't give a damn whose sister she was.

Roxas glanced back at the solemn blonde trudging along behind him, noting the way she let her head hang, hunching her whole body forwards, as if shielding herself from prying eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, from what he could see, she was really pretty, just like Kairi. And she was struggling to keep up with him…

Begrudgingly, he allowed himself to slow down until she was walking alongside him. Not only did this make it easier for the girl to keep up with him, but it also gave him a better vantage point to study her from. Much to his relief, she didn't look up as they continued walking down the hallway side by side and left her head still hanging.

From what he could tell, she was about the same age as him, yet her head barely reached his shoulder blades. She had a very petite body frame, much like Kairi's, but then again the two of them _were_ twins. Her platinum blonde hair was draped over her right shoulder, long bangs framing her shocking crystal blue eyes. Her eyes were a mesmerising shade of blue; a blue he hadn't seen in quite a while. And much to his chagrin, her eyes were staring right up at him.

_Ah shit…_

"Are you…okay?" She asked quietly, a frown creasing across the smooth contours of her face. Roxas nodded hastily and quickly looked away in an attempt to hide the blush which he was sure was creeping steadily up his neck. "Are you sure?" She asked again. In the corner of his vision, he saw her tilt her head to the side, studying him intently all the while.

"Yeah. I'm sure." He muttered brusquely, waving off her concern. He hated it when people asked that question. It was always "Are you alright?" or, "Are you feeling okay?" or, "Are you _sure_ you're alright?" and never once did they believe him. People seemed to be convinced that after he broke up with…her he was now some delicate flower on the verge of simultaneously combusting at any second. Only Axel, his pyromaniac of a best friend, was capable of doing that.

"Oh...okay." She murmured, slowing her steps until she was walking behind him once again, her chin automatically tucking against the top of her chest.

Roxas mentally slapped himself._ Well done! Now she'll hate you even more, genius. If you want the whole world to see you in your depressive state, then by all means, carry on.' _Unfortunately for him, his thoughts had taken on Vanitas' mocking tone, much to his inner disgust.

He had no love for his eldest cousin; he'd always preferred his brother, Ventus. And it wasn't just because he and Ven were virtually identical in appearance, but because he was generally the nicer of the two. At least he didn't look like he was about to start raging World War Three on anybody who so much as looked at him in the 'wrong way'.

Roxas scowled at the thought of that insufferable dark haired boy. The only good thing about him was that he'd pretty much waged a single-handed war against Riku as soon as he'd found out what had happened between him and Xion. The silver haired boy was left walking around for the next month with a black eye, split lip and a broken nose, much to Roxas' not so secret delight.

For that glimmer of a moment, Roxas had come to a mutual understanding with Vanitas. Not that it had lasted. In less than a week, Vanitas had reverted back to his annoying self, mocking and taunting his cousin whenever he had the chance. Some things just never change.

The boy sighed as he continued to weave through the crowd in an attempt to get to art before..._she_...did.

* * *

><p>~<strong>N<strong>~

Naminé had finally come to the conclusion that this 'Roxas' boy was the most selfish, arrogant anti-social person she had ever met and she wished that she didn't have to suffer in his presence. It was unfair! He didn't even know her name, yet he was already treating her like a piece of trash stuck to the bottom of his boot.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason at all, Roxas spoke again, "What's your name?"

Wow. He still somehow managed to warp a would-be friendly question into a hostile grunt. She wished she could say she was surprised, but she wasn't. He seemed the type to treat everyone around him with this same cold suspicion. Naminé bit her lip as the blonde glanced back at her, his face completely devoid of any emotion as he waited for her response.

"Naminé." She said quietly, darting her nervous gaze away from his as they entered the main school building. Why she had even bothered to tell him was beyond her, but she figured that if she continued acting polite that he might return the favour. But, as she had predicted, he said nothing, instead turning his head back around as he led her down the busy hallway, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

She also kept her head down; choosing to ignore the suspicious glares sent her way courtesy of the other students surrounding them. Quite a few of the girls clustered by a group of nearby lockers started whispering, putting their heads close to each other, eyeing her up and down as if she were some kind of rodent. In a way, she had been expecting this level of...scrutiny. She had attended many different schools over the years and had been cruelly subjected to this kind of torture quite frequently. Why should here be any different?

Right now, Naminé was beginning to feel very self-conscious as she tugged at the hem of her skirt, clutching her backpack even tighter as she struggled to keep up with Roxas who was practically flying down the corridor. She was fed up of him already, she didn't need him running off and leaving her at the mercy of these...vultures.

"R-Roxas?" She called, reaching a hand out towards him. He quickly turned his head to stare down at her outstretched hand, his eyebrows knitting into a dark frown. She instantly dropped her hand, ignoring the pang in her chest. "C-could you slow down a little? I'm sorry, but my legs aren't exactly as long as yours."

He scrutinised her for a moment longer before nodding, slowing his brisk pace to allow her time to catch up to him, offering her a quirky, yet somewhat forced smile.

She smiled back awkwardly, matching her pace with his as they continued on in silence. She didn't exactly feel too inclined to say anything else. He'd already made it perfectly clear to her that he didn't want anything to do with her. He wouldn't have to worry— as soon as art was over she would never speak to him again could she help it.

Well, that was the theory, anyway.

* * *

><p>~<strong>R<strong>~

Roxas was left in slight shock after their meagre conversation. She had willingly spoken to him, even after he'd put her through his whole 'defensive crap' routine. He couldn't tell if that would count as a positive reaction or a negative one... Not that it mattered. He didn't care either way…

Reaching the art room after a few more minutes of a rather awkward silence came as an unspoken blessing for Roxas. No offence to the girl he didn't really know, but he felt uncomfortable in her presence. He let out a grateful sigh and swiftly headed over to the corner where his easel had already been set up, deciding to leave Naminé standing nervously in the doorway. He purposely ignored the whispering that picked up as soon as he entered the room, lifting his chin defiantly as if proving that he really couldn't care less what people thought, when in reality he was feeling particularly self-conscious.

Even after two months, people still felt the need to whisper about him as soon as he walked into a room. His break-up with Xion appeared to be worldwide news throughout the school; it was the only thing anyone ever seemed to talk about nowadays. Roxas wasn't exactly popular, but Xion…Xion was. To make matters worse, all of her friends seemed to think that _he_ was to blame! They had known about Riku from the very beginning, yet they seemed to think that _he_ had been getting in the way of _their_ relationship. It was as if Xion had been going out with Riku, not him.

He found it all very ridiculous. But he simply had no control over it.

Roxas slipped his backpack off his shoulders and began searching for his acrylic paints, which he was sure he'd packed this morning. Much to his inner relief, he had. With a genuine smile, he pulled them out along with his small collection of paintbrushes held together with a blue rubber band.

The whole while, Naminé had continued to stand frozen in the doorway, quivering slightly as people started noticing her presence. The whispering stopped for around three tenths of a second, before picking straight back up again. For a blessed moment, all attention was shifted off Roxas. But it was all piled upon the poor, unsuspecting blonde who had no idea what to do other than stand there, frightened out of her wits.

The young blonde let out an exasperated breath, pinching the bridge of his nose out of annoyance. How frustrating. It looked like he'd have to save her stupid butt from becoming the new worldwide trending topic. He hastily dropped his equipment onto the nearest desk and stalked towards her determinedly. Once he'd reached her side, she placed a wary hand on her shoulder and frowned. The whispering stopped, yet again.

Naminé looked up at him with those wide, yet angry eyes of hers. "You never told me where I can sit." She muttered when he opened his mouth to ask her why she was still standing there, "So I decided to stand here until somebody noticed me and actually offered me a seat." She looked away from him, her expression softening into a sad frown.

Roxas frowned, staring down at her silently for a long time. She stared right back at him, her eyes literally daring him to make the first move. He chuckled coldly before flinging an arm around her shoulders, much to her surprise, and steering her towards the spare easel standing beside his, "There. Will this be ok?" He asked flatly, tilting his head towards her slightly.

She shrugged off his arm, returning his icy glare with one of her own. He felt mildly impressed, but refrained from saying anything as she spat, "Yeah. Thanks."

He offered her a mock bow before walking back over to his own easel, ignoring the bewildered stares of pretty much everybody in the room. Oh, how fun this lesson was turning out to be.

* * *

><p>Little did he know, it was only about to get worse.<p>

I hope you all liked it! Read! Review! Follow the story! Anything.

Just know—things get better here on in!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, here comes the second chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p>~<strong>N<strong>~

Naminé let out a large sigh and sat down where Roxas had instructed, staring at her empty easel with a confused frown. What was she supposed to do with an empty easel exactly? Paint it? Draw on it? Seriously, if this was meant to be an art lesson, it sucked royally. Just at that moment, as if sensing her thoughts, a petite, pretty young woman strode into the room purposefully.

"Good morning class!" She called brightly, automatically bringing everybody's attention to the front of the room. Naminé leant forward to study the woman she figured was the teacher, noting the way her long brown hair was tied back with a red ribbon, a few tendrils curling either side of her face, framing her sharp green eyes, which sparkled with friendly warmth. Overall, she seemed like a lovely person. Only time would tell if she was a decent art teacher.

"Are we all ready for this term's assignment?" She looked at each student in turn, as if expecting an excited reply from each of them. When nobody made a sound her eyebrows furrowed into a light frown as she continued glancing around the room. When her gaze reached Naminé, she broke out into a massive smile.

The blonde stiffened. This was the part where the teacher grabs the new kid and throws them in front of the class and gets them to introduce themselves. She instinctively looked across at Roxas, who smirked, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He offered her a sarcastic smile and quick thumbs up, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Naminé scowled at the infuriating boy, hunching her shoulders inwards, waiting for the teacher's reaction. To her utter surprise, as well as Roxas', she merely nodded in greeting and began pacing back and forth, training her gaze on any fidgeting students, "Alright, here's what we're going to-"

The young woman was forced to stop mid-sentence as a short black haired girl suddenly barrelled into the classroom, breathing heavily. The whole room fell silent.

Naminé blinked, surprised by the sudden intrusion, peeking around the edge of her easel to stare at the newcomer, as did everybody else.

She had short, ruffled black hair and a pair of shocking blue eyes which seemed to stare into the very depths of another person's soul. Her skirt was hanging oddly off her hips and her cheeks were flushed bright red. Naminé chuckled under her breath. She looked as if she'd just gotten off one heck of a massive emotional roller coaster, poor girl.

"Xion." A slightly strained voice muttered. Naminé snapped her attention back to the teacher at the front of the room. She looked a bit put out by the girl's grand entrance and was struggling to stay in control of the class. Most of the girls in the room, as well as half of the boys had started whispering as soon as she had entered, their eyes darting between her and Roxas. Naminé frowned thoughtfully, studying the two of them for any signs of recognition.

Roxas was pointedly turned away, picking at his paint pallet glaring at anybody who looked his way, while...Xion lifted her chin defiantly, ignoring the whispering and strange stares.

"You're a little late. I'm afraid Naminé has taken your place, so you'll have to grab a spare easel from the cupboard and set up somewhere else." The teacher spoke in a flat, slightly annoyed tone, her eyebrows were furrowed as she eyed the girl disapprovingly.

Xion glanced around the room, her eyes flitting to her supposed 'spot', where Naminé was currently situated. The said blonde squirmed under Xion's heavy gaze, noting the way she plastered an entirely fake grin on her face, "All right, miss. That's fine." Her voice was just as fake as her smile, and it made Naminé want to throw up. She really didn't like this girl already!

"Good. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, our assignment. But before I start- Naminé?" The teacher called her name, shifting all attention to the blonde. Naminé was still having a hard time figuring out how exactly, the teacher knew her name, but she banished the thought aside.

Oh crap. This is it. She was expecting her to leap up in front of the class and introduce herself to everybody. If she was honest, she'd rather hurl first. Naminé braced herself for the worst, gritting her teeth unconsciously.

"Would you like to get a canvas from the art cupboard? I somehow doubt you'll be able to get any work done with an empty easel." The teacher smiled knowingly, her eyes sparkling with encouragement.

"Urm, yeah sure. Thanks." Naminé replied hurriedly, rising from her chair and heading in the same direction Xion had, much to her discomfort. She trained her eyes on the door, channelling her vision so she didn't have to meet the stares of the whole class. They were still whispering, but seemingly about her this time.

She stepped inside the cupboard, ignoring Xion who stood not too far off, pulling a spare easel from the wrack. There was an awkward silence as the dark haired girl looked up, meeting Naminé's wandering eyes. They both froze, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Xion broke away first, lifting an easel onto her petite shoulder, "You're new here, right?" Her voice was chirpy and strangely high pitched, much like it had been outside. Fake.

Naminé nodded, pointedly looking away from the girl, glancing around for the canvases she'd been sent in here for.

"The canvases are over here, beside the oil pastels." Xion muttered, pointing lazily to a pile of large canvases hidden behind several shelves of oil pastels and water colour pots. Unsure of what to say, Naminé smiled gratefully, shuffling over to where the girl had pointed, picking up the first one she could find. She looked up, meeting Xion's expectant eyes, "Thank you." She was still very wary of the girl, but it never hurt anybody to be polite...

The girl shrugged, hefting the easel slightly, "Yeah, no problem." She moved to leave the cupboard, much to Naminé's relief as she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. For some reason, she'd been expecting a childish outburst of some sort. At the last second, however, Xion turned around, awakening her fears all over again, "Oh, and Naminé?" Her voice sounded...so sickly sweet. It made the girl shudder involuntarily.

"Yes?" The blonde whispered, turning to face the dark haired girl, a knot forming in her stomach. In an instant, Xion's face changed from a carefree smile to into an angry glare, "Nobody likes a spoilt brat. Next time, don't naturally assume you own the place. I sit there. Not you. I'm popular. You're not. Got it?"

Naminé was lost for words, her throat constricting tightly. What could she say to that? She resulted to nodding sharply, lowering her gaze from the angered girl, waiting for her to just leave already.

"Good. I'm glad we come to an understanding. I'll let it slide this time, but you might not be so lucky if I catch you doing it again." She spat, turning on her heel and leaving the cupboard without another word.

As soon as she was sure she was alone, Naminé crumpled to the floor, tossing her canvas aside. Pulling her knees to her chest, the blonde tried to hold back the tears building behind her eyes. She hated this place. She hated it! As if it wasn't bad enough with the whole Roxas situation, but now? It appeared that she'd already succeeded in making an enemy, in less than half an hour.

"It must be a new record." Naminé murmured to herself, chuckling dryly at her attempt of a joke, clutching even tighter at her legs, willing for her self-pitying moment to pass.

* * *

><p>~<strong>R<strong>~

He felt physically sick watching her stroll into the classroom as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She was so stuck up and haughty and carefree; it irked him beyond belief. Here he was, heartbroken and hurting, while she pranced around with a permanent grin etched on her face.

He wished he'd skipped class.

Roxas instantly tuned out as soon as Miss Gainsborough started speaking to her, not wanting to hear her chirpy voice or see her smiling face.

Instead, he glanced across at Naminé sat beside him and blanched. She was sat in Xion's 'designated' seat...

In a way he was glad- he wouldn't have to go through the torture of being stuck to his insufferable ex, but at the same time he knew Naminé would suffer hell at the hands of the petite girl, just for sitting there.

He was torn; should he get her to move before Xion noticed and suffer himself? Or stay quiet and act selfishly? The latter sounded much more inviting to him, if he was truly honest.

So he stayed quiet, picking at his paint pallet absent-mindedly, glaring at anybody trying to catch his gaze. He wasn't in the mood for their gawking.

The blonde was only vaguely aware of Xion heading towards the art cupboard, possibly in search of a spare easel, as he finally shifted his attention back towards the front of the room.

"...Where was I? Oh yes, our assignment. But before I start- Naminé?" Roxas looked across at the small girl sharply, studying her intently. Maybe she was going to have to stand up in front of the class after all... He smirked half heartedly, noticing the way Naminé's face paled at the mention of her name.

"Would you like to get a canvas from the art cupboard? I somehow doubt you'll be able to get any work done with an empty easel." Roxas gaped openly at the young woman. She was actually letting her get away without introducing herself! She normally made sure new students were properly introduced in the normal, yet embarrassing manner, but for some reason, she appeared to be letting Naminé get away with it. But then again, her discomfort was blatantly obvious, even to somebody as spaced out as him.

"Urm, yeah sure. Thanks." Roxas resisted the urge to snort. She sounded scared, literally. Probably bordering on terrified, Roxas thought.

The girl promptly rose from her chair and rushed over to the art cupboard in search of a canvas.

Wait a second... The art cupboard?

Roxas' head snapped up, trailing his gaze after the petite blonde who had already disappeared into the cupboard. He instinctively gritted his teeth, waiting for an outburst of some sort. Knowing Xion, she'd kick up a fuss about Naminé sitting in 'her seat'. Hah. Pathetic.  
>He did feel slightly sorry for Naminé and he was somewhat responsible...<p>

Roxas tugged at his hair angrily. What did he even care? If Naminé got yelled at via Xion, then it wasn't his problem.

At that moment, Xion slipped out of the cupboard, carrying an easel on her shoulder, a carefree, somewhat satisfied smile etched across her face.

But where was Naminé?

He scoffed at himself; she'd be along eventually. She was probably having trouble finding the canvases. Stupid girl. So he waited...and waited...and waited. But still no infuriating blonde.

Roxas cast a wary eye towards the black haired girl, who was now wearing a smug grin whilst setting up her easel, luckily at the other end of the classroom. She'd done something. He had been right to worry.

Without even knowing what he was doing, Roxas shot up from his chair, stalking over to where Naminé had yet to appear from. He knew that pretty much the entire class would start some random gossip about him, but frankly he didn't care. Xion was messing with things that certainly didn't need to be messed with. It was the girl's first day for goodness sake!

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose, calming his heavy, ragged breaths. Why was he even bothering? It wasn't like she'd appreciate the gesture after all. He chuckled dryly to himself as he ducked into the cupboard, glancing around in search of the infuriating blonde. Where...where was she hiding?

A small, slightly muffled sob came from somewhere near the back of the cupboard, followed by several sniffles. Roxas' face fell into a frown as he took an uneasy step forwards, wondering where, exactly, she was holed up. He moved to take another step forwards in search of the damned blonde, but his foot connected with something randomly thrown into the middle of the floor.

He yelped, tripping over the intruding object, muttering several curses under his breath whilst struggling to retain some of his dignity. "What is this pile of crap doing in my-"

"Roxas...? Is that you?" A small voice whispered, not too far from where he was kneeling.

He scowled to himself. Naminé. He'd almost forgotten. Here he was, in a rather embarrassing position and she'd most probably seen him pretty much fall flat on his face. Wonderful. Could his day get any worse? Roxas looked up, finally noticing her tiny form slumped against one of the shelves, her canvas tossed carelessly to one side. So it was the _canvas_ he'd tripped over? Things just kept getting better and better.

"Yeah." Roxas replied abruptly, squirming into a more comfortable position as he peered through the shadows to get a better look at the sobbing girl. Her knees were pulled close to her chest and, from what he could see, her ocean blue eyes had lost their shine and were slightly puffy and red.

"Oh." Naminé murmured, gripping her knees even tighter, lowering her head so that her hair covered her face, "What are you doing in here?" Her voice was still quiet and slightly reserved, as if she were afraid she would start crying all over again.

Roxas frowned deeply. She was sat here on the cold floor, crying her eyes out and she was asking _him_ what _he_ was doing in here? Shouldn't it have been the other way round?  
>He couldn't tell her he was making sure she was alright, no way, that would sound way too weird. He'd have to think of a lie, and fast.<p>

"I, uh, I was grabbing some extra acrylic paints." Roxas mumbled, glancing around for the tubes he knew were lying around somewhere. He had technically been telling the truth; he did need a new red, for his had ran out at the end of last term. "What are you doing in here?" He shot back, ignoring her suspicious glare. She didn't believe him. So what? Made no odds to him.

Naminé sighed, tucking her legs beneath her as she reached for the canvas discarded near Roxas' feet, "I was getting a canvas, like miss told me? Duh." She forced her tone to sound light and humorous, but Roxas simply knew better. If she really thought he was going to believe that, she had another thing coming. It wasn't like he particularly cared, but he was rather interested in what Xion had said to make her so upset.

"How about the truth this time?" He asked coolly, offering her a 'do-you-really-think-you-can-fool-me' look. For a moment, Naminé was caught completely off guard, her face giving her away completely, "Why are you crying?" He continued, leaning forwards slightly.

"It's nothing, really." She said flatly, turning her head away so she didn't have to meet his demanding gaze.

Roxas let out a cold chuckle, "You expect me to believe that?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. The blonde huddled on the floor in front of him merely nodded, succeeding only in fuelling his desire to know even more.

"Really, Naminé? I'm not that stupid. Tell me what she said." Roxas muttered, positioning himself so he was directly in her line of vision. Naminé shook her head, with more force this time, her hands visibly shaking by her sides.

"Aw, come on. It can't be that bad, surely?" He pressed, leaning on his knees in an attempt to make her look at him. She finally met his gaze, her eyes blazing angrily as she hit her hands against his chest, pushing him as hard as she dared, yet at the same time not wanting to hurt him. Roxas looked down at his chest, surprised by the sudden contact, yet receiving the message loud and clear; back off. He scrambled back, giving her the space she desired, settling uncomfortably onto his haunches.

"Will you just drop it?" She finally hissed as she staggered to her feet, canvas in hand. "Because it's really not something I want to talk about, especially with someone like you, okay?"

Roxas toppled backwards, throwing his arms out to halt his fall, completely thrown by her angry reply. She wasn't going to tell him? She actually wasn't going to tell him? He pulled himself up onto his knees, glancing at the blonde as she proceeded to leave the cupboard, "Wait!" He cried.

When she didn't turn around, he scowled at the back of her pretty blonde head. He certainly wasn't used to being ignored and he certainly didn't like not getting his way.

* * *

><p>~<strong>N<strong>~

"Wait!"

His annoying, prattish voice was blessedly muffled as she exited the cupboard, clinging to her empty canvas. All she wanted right now was to sit down, forget anything had even happened and get on with art. She'd just have to put on a brave face.

She quickly wiped at her eyes, ridding her lashes of any remaining tears. She didn't want anybody to notice that she'd been crying, it would only fuel the gossip wheel that was already spinning.

All of a sudden, a realisation hit her. She was stuck sitting next to...him. What a way to improve her mood!

What a persistent, annoying, lazy, arrogant- She stopped herself for the umpteenth time that morning. She was letting him get into her head. She mustn't let him get to her like that and make her feel so...so...helpless! It was bad enough him seeing her like that, but then letting him continue the mockery by attempting to probe her thoughts? There was only so much teasing and persistence a girl could take. And he had crossed that line long ago.

Naminé shuffled towards her seat, ignoring the obviously smug grin Xion directed her way, focusing her gaze on the young teacher who was too busy explaining their task to notice Naminé's discomfort. Not that it mattered, there was nothing the young woman could do. And besides, Xion would only deny it.

The blonde gritted her teeth. She needed to stop letting her thoughts wander! If she wanted to pass art with flying colours, she'd have to pay close attention.

Naminé sank into her chair, glancing up as Roxas suddenly emerged from the cupboard, carrying several tubes of acrylic, much to her embarrassment. For a moment back there, she'd thought he had come in to see if she was alright, but of course, it was nothing of the sort. He didn't give two shits about her, that much was obvious. He merely nosey and wanted to know the gossip.

Not that she cared. She didn't mind what he thought of her rea-

_'There we go again,' _Her inner thoughts scolded her, _'You're losing track and letting your mind wander. Focus girl! Or I'll unleash Fluffy on you.' _Naminé only just managed to hold in a choking laugh. Much to her amusement, her thoughts had taken on the voice of Kairi. Only her demented twin could turn something serious into something funny. As if Fluffy would hurt her. That precious cat of theirs only liked to do two things- sleep and eat. She was way too lazy to do anything else.

Naminé shook her head, but otherwise heeding by her twin's instructing words. She was right, after all. She needed to focus.

Unfortunately, the teacher was coming to the end of her explanation, much to Naminé's horror. She looked around for somebody who would offer her even the slightest hint of what they were supposed to be doing, but nobody seemed willing. She reluctantly turned her gaze to the infuriating blonde beside her, who had literally just lowered himself into his seat.

He, too, looked bewildered, "Don't look at me. I don't have a clue." He grumbled, scratching his head with a free hand, whilst setting down the several tubes of acrylic, "And besides. Even if I did, I wouldn't be telling you any time soon."

What the hell? What was his problem?

Naminé was about to launch herself at the idiotic boy and whack him with his own paintbrushes, when rational thoughts finally entered her mind, saving her from instantaneous insanity.

Okay, she should have expected something like this from him, after all she had pretty much told him where to shove it back there... She deserved it. Kind of. Maybe. Possibly.

The girl started chewing her lip out of frustration, completely turning her body away from him. If he wanted to be like that, then fine. Two could play at that game.

She raised her hand tentatively, hoping to catch the teacher's attention so she could get on with art, but much to her dismay, the young woman didn't seem to notice. Naminé frowned, stretching her arm higher, but still no reaction.

Someone beside her chuckled. She sighed noisily, casting Roxas a brief glance. He was sat back in his chair, shaking his head at her futile attempts. Exasperated, she dropped her arm, glaring across at him, "If you have any better ideas, by all means, do share."

His face turned up into a smirk, "Watch and learn shorty." Naminé stared appallingly at the boy, disgusted by the nickname he had suddenly pinned on her. Couldn't he at least be a little bit more creative if he was going to start calling her names? Yeah, she was short, but really?

Roxas turned away from her, raising his hand above his head and waving it like a lunatic, succeeding in gaining the whole class' attention, "Miss Gainsborough!" He called, waving more frantically when she finally looked up, smiling apologetically at the young woman as her face pulled down into a small frown.

She slowly got up from her desk and began weaving in and out of the students who were already busy beginning their art project. "Yes, Roxas?" She asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at the spiky haired blonde. Roxas smiled sweetly up at her, flashing a set of his pearly whites, "Naminé wasn't in the room while you were explaining the task, she was too busy cr-"

Naminé darted forwards, digging an elbow into his ribs, successfully stopping him mid sentence. He let out a strangled cry, much to Miss Gainsborough and the whole class' shock, swatting her arm away angrily. The girl used his brief silence to her advantage, rephrasing his question, "What he means is; would you mind explaining again?" She rushed the words out before Roxas had chance to recover and finish what he'd started.

The teacher gave her an odd look, but said nothing about Roxas' sudden outburst, probably because she was too disturbed to even mention it, "Alright then. Take a seat Naminé and I'll bring you a task sheet. It might be easier to understand if you to read what you have to do." Naminé nodded, offering her a meek smile as Miss Gainsborough headed back to her desk. The blonde turned in her seat to deal with the antagonising boy, "Will you please, keep your mouth shut!" She hissed, shooting him a warning glare

Roxas glared back at her, "If you tell me why you were crying- my lips are sealed. I won't blurt it out to the whole world." He replied testily, rubbing at his ribs and wincing slightly. She must have jolted him harder than she thought... Not that she cared. He _did_ deserve it, after all. Her face screwed up slightly. And now? He was just proving how right she really was. He thought trying to black mail her into telling him what he wanted to know would work? There was no way she was giving into that one. "No!" Naminé whispered angrily, beginning to seriously consider hitting him again, "Why should I? You don't even care!"

The boy's eye twitched, clearly annoyed that his 'little plan' had been foiled, "Awh Naminé! How could you say such a thing? Of course I care!" Roxas gasped, widening his eyes mockingly. Naminé opened her mouth to retort, but luckily Miss Gainsborough returned, carrying a task sheet. "Here we go Naminé." She said merrily, handing the sheet to the girl with a bright smile, "Have you done much art before?"

Naminé blushed and nodded shyly, shoving her annoyance at Roxas to the back of her mind momentarily. Finally, a subject she took pride in talking about, "Yes actually. I do quite a lot of it at home." Miss Gainsborough leant forward, intrigued as the girl lifted her bag onto her lap. She unzipped it and brought out a small, A4 sized sketchpad. "I've gone through about three of these so far, and I've filled half of this one already." Naminé looked up at the young woman and across at Roxas, who seemed equally intrigued, before flipping the sketchpad open with a quick flick of her wrist.

"I drew this when I was living in Twilight Town...with my dad..." She whispered quietly, tracing her fingers over a picture of the sun setting over a quaint town, and the glistening ocean beyond, "I sat on the clock tower and drew until I couldn't see anymore. My dad was so worried by the time I got back that he had gotten at least half the town out looking for me." She let out a small laugh at the memory, pulling her hand away to turn the page. Miss Gainsborough let out a gasp, reaching a hand towards the new picture, "Naminé, this is beautiful. Your drawings are exquisite! May I?" She gestured a hand towards the sketchpad, waiting for the girl's approval. Naminé nodded, handing the pad to her teacher, squirming slightly.

She didn't mind showing specific drawings to people, but some of them were private. Not that she'd say anything to stop the young woman, of course. Miss Gainsborough flicked through the first five pages, much to Naminé's relief, her eyes wide in awe at the sight of each new, remarkable drawing. "Naminé, I think you are going to love this course." The teacher whispered when she finally returned the pad to the girl, her face filled with both amazement and joy, "You're going to love it very much."

* * *

><p>~<strong>R<strong>~

Roxas gaped at the sight of Naminé's drawings, rubbing at his eyes before staring some more. He used to think he was good, but compared to her... She was amazing! The amount of detail she poured into each piece was astonishing. He'd never tell her that, though, of course not. But that didn't mean he couldn't admire from afar. So not only was she very pretty, but she could draw too! Who'd have thought!

Miss Gainsborough had a hand pressed to her chest as she flicked through several of the drawings the girl had created, her face lighting up with delight. When she finally handed the sketchpad back to the petite blonde, her face was flushed and her eyes were bright, "Naminé, I think you are going to love this course." Well duh, that much was a given. This girl could become an artist if she wanted to! "You're going to love it very much."

Naminé blushed a bright red, lowering her gaze away from the teacher, curling her hands tightly around the pad, "T-thank you miss. I'll start the project right away." She replied, her voice no more than a murmur. Miss Gainsborough gave her one last amazed glance before hurrying back to her desk positioned at the front of the room.

Roxas sat staring at his blank canvas, his jaw still slack. How was he ever going to live up to somebody like her? He might as well start skipping classes again!

"Uh, Roxas?" The blonde's train of thought was shattered as the girl next to him spoke. He glanced across at her, raising an eyebrow. She pointed to his face, frowning, "Your mouth is hanging open. It's not pleasant." Roxas shook his head free of the mist clogging his mind, snapping his mouth shut, clearing his throat out of embarrassment. How much more humiliation would he be put through in just one day? Not only had she seen him trip over a measly canvas, but she'd now seen him gawking at empty air. Wonderful, just wonderful.

He grumbled something under his breath as he unscrewed several of his tubes of acrylic, intent on beginning with art _before_ the lesson was over.

Only when he was squeezing healthy amounts of paint onto his pallet did he realise he had no idea what he was supposed to be working on for the project. That meant he would either have to ask Miss Gainsborough to explain to him, or...ask Naminé for the task sheet. Roxas knew he should probably refrain from asking Miss Gainsborough after what he had attempted last time, but the latter option didn't look too appealing to him either. He let out a small groan, dropping his face into his free hand.

Well, here goes nothing. Gritting his teeth, Roxas looked up and poked the girl beside him with one of his paintbrushes, "Naminé?" The blonde glanced down at the paintbrush in his grasp, before flitting her gaze back up to his face, annoyance flashing in her eyes. She was holding a tube of acrylic in her hands, and that made her dangerous, but Roxas didn't really care right now, "I don't suppose I could borrow the task sheet for a second?" He finished, sucking in a deep breath as he waited for her reaction. At first, she continued to stare blankly at him, hand poised over her paint pallet, before her eyes narrowed into curious slits, "Why would I give it to you?" She muttered, lowering the tube and self-consciously tucking the task sheet under her legs.

Roxas ran a nervous hand through his hair, letting out a small laugh, "Urm, well... Because you know what you're doing and I don't..." He mumbled, tugging at the tips of his spikes. "And you're a nice person." He added, offering her a pleading look.

Naminé scoffed, flipping her hair as she went back to what she was doing, "If you think giving me that puppy dog look is going to work on me, you have another thing coming." She replied flippantly, squeezing pea sized amounts of different shades of blue paint onto her pallet, before mixing two of the colours together with a paintbrush. Roxas groaned, pressing his hands either side of his neck exasperatedly. "Naminé, please." The girl paused, snapping her head in his direction. Please? Saying please worked? Roxas felt a bravado building up in his chest as he leant towards her, "Just...lend me the task sheet for a minute, please."

She twirled her paintbrush between two fingers, contemplating his words for a moment before letting out an uncharacteristic snort, "Whatever. You almost had me fooled there, Roxas." Naminé shrugged, "I guess you'll be failing art pretty epically this term... Shame." She offered him one last glance before turning back to her canvas.

He was tempted at grabbing his tubes of acrylic and squirting them in her face repeatedly. It might satisfy him for three tenths of a second. Might. It's just she was annoying him so much, and on purpose, at that! All because of a joke he had tried pulling! Okay, granted it was a pretty mean joke, but it was a joke all the same! And here she was, taking it to heart. Perfect. His day was going downhill pretty fast.

He sunk even lower into his hole of self-pitying, clutching at his face, and began to consider asking Miss Gainsborough for help after all. If that...girl was going to be a cow and not give him the sheet, then so be it! He could put up with being yelled at... Possibly.

"Gosh, you're acting as if it's the end of the stinking world." Naminé laughed. Roxas looked up, meeting the blonde's crystal blue eyes. So she was going to rub salt in the wound, was she? Well he wasn't going to let her see that it was bothering him- he was going to be the better person.

"Yeah and what of it?" The boy replied haughtily, drawing himself up to his full height to gaze down at her. She started laughing; the kind of chuckle that made her shoulders shudder and chest heave. Slowly it built up and up until she broke out into a proper laugh, covering her mouth to muffle the sound. All the while, Roxas started at her indignantly, his boldness weakening with each laugh. "Why are you laughing!" He cried, prodding her with his paintbrush heatedly.

She shoved the wooden shaft away, her laughs fading back into soft chuckles, "Oh," The girl began, clutching at her stomach, "Y-you looked so funny! The w-way you had your chest all p-puffed out like that!" She looked as if she were about to burst out into a fresh round of laughter, but Roxas quickly shoved her, sobering her up.

"Don't laugh at me!" He muttered, his lips forming an automatic pout, "It's not even funny." He promptly folded his arms across his chest, glaring pointedly at her. Naminé shook her head, letting out a final snicker before replying, "Ahh, okay. If you really want it- here." She reached underneath her legs and pulled out the crumpled sheet, dangling it in front of his face.

Roxas made a lunge for it, only to have it just out of his reach, "Awh come on!" He growled, reaching for it again but Naminé yanked it back.

"I thought you wanted the sheet, Roxas? Just take it already!" She giggled, waving it tauntingly under his nose. He shot a hand out and as she moved to pull it away, he grabbed her wrist, much to her surprise, before prising the sheet from her light grip. He grinned triumphantly at her, skimming over the list of instructions Miss Gainsborough had typed up, his face falling into a tight frown. "The coast? Our project is going to be based on the coast?" Roxas gasped incredulously, rereading the whole paragraph again, slowly processing the information.

Naminé, who had leant forwards to read over his shoulder, squealed, right in his ear, "I know! Isn't that great?" She gushed, pointing at one of the bullet points, "See this? _'You must gather typical items found at the beach and create a collage.' _Oh! And this one!" Her finger shot forwards to another bullet point, "I like this one." Much to Roxas' amusement, she sounded so excited. Like a child waking up and finding the world outside covered in snow.

He followed her finger and read, "_'You must produce a painting of a stormy sea, from real life. Incorporate the texture of the waves and the different colours.' _Woah! That's impossible!" Roxas looked up and caught Naminé's sceptical frown, "For the majority of us, that is. I forgot about you and your extraordinary art skills. Alright for some!" He muttered, running an uneasy hand through his hair.

The girl leant back in her chair, cocking her head to the side, "Did you just say I have 'extraordinary art skills'?" Her voice sounded intrigued, much to Roxas' alarm. He hadn't meant to say that... Oh damn. What if she took it the wrong way? "Uh. Yeah I did." He mumbled, glancing away from her piercing gaze, "Am I not allowed to compliment somebody on their abnormal skills?" Great. He was digging himself and even_ bigger_ hole!

Roxas was about ready to leap from his seat and sprint from the room, when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up, meeting the girl's suspicious eyes. She looked as if she were about to sock him for saying something rude. For a long moment, they sat there, eyes locked. Finally she pulled her hand away, her eyes filled with joy, "Thank you, Roxas." He did a double take. She had just said...thank you?

"Uh, you're welcome, I suppose." The boy replied, blinking rapidly, "Oh, but don't expect this kind of thing from me very often. This was just a one of thing." He added, stumbling over his words.

Naminé merely shrugged, letting out a light hearted laugh, "I kind of knew that already." And with that, she turned back to her canvas, a small smile perched upon her lips.

* * *

><p>So is this the beginnings of a friendship, I hear you ask? Nope. Sorry to burst your bubble, but things are about to go downhill from here!<p>

Their momentary mutual understanding will be cut rather short, due to what I have in store. A jealous Xion may just have something to do with it, who knows?

Next chapter shall have other characters included. Possibly; Kairi, Sora, Ventus, Vanitas etc! I'll let you speculate.

Read! Review! Anything. :3

**~AusisWinds-13**


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back with the third chapter! Thank you for reading, I hope you guys like it! :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>K<span>~**

Kairi was having a bad morning. A really bad morning. So far, she'd spent the majority of it worrying over her younger sister and if Roxas had been treating her nicely, while the rest of it she'd found herself stuck at the back of the class with no one to talk to- thus all the time to worry.

Sora had tried to sneak over to her quite a few times, but the teacher quickly foiled his plans by moving him to the front. After his fourth attempt, she threatened him with a week's detention. He wasn't as stupid as people made him out to be- he'd noticed how strange she was acting and had only been trying to cheer her up. Besides, he knew his cute smile never failed to make her giggle.

The red head looked up at the clock for the twentieth time that lesson, watching the minutes tick by at an agonising pace. She had over forty minutes left of pure hell in Miss Lockhart's class until the bell sounded.

She became restless rather quickly, resorting to tapping her pencil against the desk she was slumped at, eyes glued to the sheet in front of her. But she simply couldn't focus. She was too jittery.

Vanitas turned around on several occasions, shooting warning glares in her direction, which she pointedly ignored. If he didn't like her pencil tapping, he'd have to take it up with somebody who actually cared what he thought.  
>Normally Kairi wouldn't be wouldn't act so carelessly, but right now she really couldn't care less what people thought. She needed to get out.<p>

It took every fibre in her body not to leap from her chair and scream out as the bell finally wrung, signalling the end of first lesson, much to her relief.

Before the students could rush out, the teacher's voice rang out, "Stay still and in your seats!" The fidgeting promptly stopped as she started pacing back and forth at the front of the classroom, waiting for the murmuring to die down before she spoke again, "We've had a pretty productive lesson," She began, striding down the aisles, her hands clasped behind her back.

The whole class let out a groan. Here she goes, she's off!

"Which is great, for the start of term. I am impressed by your intense focus, which is saying something. With this sort of attitude, we may even complete the project." Her long black hair swished back and forth as she swung back around, retreating to the front of the classroom, glaring at anybody who so much as moved to pack their things.

Kairi shifted restlessly as Miss Lockhart pulled herself up onto the edge of her desk, staring out at the class before her. "Next week I expect the same amount of focus and diligence to get task one finished or almost finished. Do I make myself clear?"

The whole class mumbled something incoherent which she took for agreement.

"Alright then. Off you go." She waved a lazy hand at the class, freeing them from the room. As if being released from a spell, the class leapt up instantaneously, streaming out of the door as fast as they could manage. Kairi followed their swift example, grabbing her bag and sprinting past the horde of students heading towards the door, ignoring Sora as he called her name. She could speak to him later.

She ran out into the hallway, narrowly missing a collision with Tidus who came bounding up, a massive grin stretched across his face. She ground to a halt, inches in front of him, meaning to move past him, but his hurried words caught her attention.

"Hey Kairi! Have you seen that new girl? According to one of Xion's vultures she's been seen getting pretty cosy with Roxas. Xion really isn't happy. I think she thinks he's still her personal property. Man you should have seen her. Jealous or what! That blonde though – don't tell Selphie – but she's mighty pretty. Aw, she looks quite like you now I think about it, just blonde..."

Kairi gazed at him incredulously, taking in this new information one piece at a time. She'd need to tell Naminé to keep her head down and stay out of Xion's way, and away from Roxas if she had to.

"Yanoe, she really does look like you! Are you related or something?" He continued rambling, a cute, somewhat far-away smile reaching his lips. Kairi shook her head. Tidus was so dense sometimes...

"She's my twin. You know, the one I told you was coming at the beginning of the new term?" Kairi fixed him with a meaningful look, eyebrows raised.

Something dawned on the teenager's face, his cheeks lighting up to an embarrassed red. "Oh jeez. The artistic, somewhat quiet girl? That twin?" His voice sounded hoarse and uncomfortable.

"Yes Tidus. Naminé. I'm gonna go and check on her. Can't leave her at the mercy of the emotionless zombie, now can I? Tell Sora I'll speak with him at break- thanks!" With one last wave at the bewildered Tidus, she took off again, flying down the corridors at break neck speed.

Unfortunately for Kairi, the corridors were as full as they normally were after lessons, people bustling and shoving in an attempt to get to next lesson on time. Girls stopped right in the middle of the hallway to have a loud conversation with their friends, squealing about some new fad they'd discovered over half term break, while some of the boys were skateboarding as discretely as possible down the narrow pathway people made for them, trying their best not to get caught by patrolling teachers.

Kairi scowled as she squeezed past several freshmen flipping and showing off on their boards. That particular bunch almost always succeeded in taking her heels out with their antics, on purpose of course. She quickly leapt back as one of them came skating up to her, screeching to a halt in front of her. "Hiya Kairi!" He called, grinning cheekily up at her, much to her displeasure.

She pushed him away, groaning, "Go flirt with someone else."

He shrugged, skating back to his friends who were hooting and yelling encouragement at him. Kairi smiled to herself. Funnily enough, that freshman reminded her of the good old days.

Roxas would normally be skateboarding alongside Riku and Sora, sneaking past the teachers stalking down the corridors, chatting and laughing with Ven, Hayner and Tidus or holding hands with Xion and whispering cute nothings in her ear.

But that was all over now. Their friendship group had essentially been torn apart thanks to Xion and Riku's 'little fling'.

It had all boiled down too Riku attempting to punch Roxas for initially punching him after walking in on him and Xion. Before his punch even landed, Vanitas, shockingly enough stepped in to defend his cousin. In the end, Riku launched for Vanitas, fists raised and came out with a split lip, broken nose and black eye, while Vanitas had a small scratch on his arm and a swelling ego.

In a way, Xion cheating on Roxas with Riku had given Vanitas the perfect opportunity to show his true hatred for the silver haired teenager. Of course he cared about Roxas getting hurt, in an odd, Vanitas kind of way, but he was mainly in for the 'beating-Riku-up' part. But nobody had the heart to tell Roxas that. He probably knew already, anyway.

Riku and Xion promptly left their group after Vanitas' little episode, along with several of Xion's closer followers who nobody really liked anyway. They'd moved on to be with the 'popular' crowd, who had welcomed them with open arms. How long that would last, however, was highly debatable.

Not long after they'd left, the rumour mill had started turning and what was left of their group was suddenly thrown to the bottom of the popularity pile. Even the 'geeks' were considered higher than them. Nobody wanted to be in a group of losers after all. Vanitas started getting into lots of fights, struggling to protect his friends and to quell the escalating rumours, leaving him with a severely battered ego. On several occasions he was threatened with suspension, which didn't sit well with his rich, up-tight parents or his do-gooder of a twin, Ventus.

The rest of the group struggled to retain some dignity, denying any accusations thrown their way in an attempt to claw their way out of the hole Xion and Riku had thrown them into. Out of all of them, of course, Roxas had been hit the hardest. The speculations and rumours left him with a tattered reputation and a savagely broken heart. For some reason Riku took great enjoyment in watching the blonde suffer.

Whenever he tried to retaliate, the rumour mill only started spinning faster and faster, throwing him into an even deeper pit of depression.

Kairi's thoughts drifted back to the poor blonde left to pick up the pieces of his own heart and heal his bruised ego and reputation. He needed somebody who would actually care about his feelings and love him the way he deserved. He was an amazing guy; he was funny, sarcastic, smart, good-looking, caring and would do anything for anyone, especially his friends. But he always fell for the wrong girls. First Katie, Erin and now Xion. How much heartbreak could one guy take? Quite a lot, obviously.

But then, Roxas was tough. Each heartbreak only made him stronger and more determined to find the right person. Except Xion had seemingly been the last stab in the gut. He'd broken down and withdrawn himself from both friends and family. Not even Ven could break through to him...

She continued to hope that Roxas would eventually crawl out of the shell he'd hidden himself in. She missed her skateboarding friend.

Kairi continued down the winding corridors, pushing all thoughts on the matter aside. Things had died down since half term, offering the group a break from the intensifying rumours. Hopefully they had grown bored and would leave them be from now on. They had caused enough damage as it was.

The red head sighed, dodging a snogging couple with a soft laugh. Hayner and Ollette staggered back into a bunch of lockers, pressed up against each other earnestly. The two of them had gotten together pretty recently, making them the newest couple in their friendship group. Selphie had struck it off with Tidus at the beginning of the year and they had been the hottest couple for a couple of months before these two came storming in. They were perfect for each other and had fancied the pants off each other for years. About time they finally got together.

Kairi chuckled, glancing back at the two of them as she finally rounded a corner, arriving outside Naminé's art class. Much to her disgust, Riku and Xion were lip-locked for the thousandth time since that morning, his hands roaming in places which should be deemed illegal. Everybody knew what their relationship was about and it was painfully obvious when they made public displays such as this. She used to think Riku was a decent guy, but after what he'd done to his 'best friend', she now knew otherwise.

She pointedly ignored the pair, rudely pushing past them before entering the art room without a second thought.

Aerith Gainsborough loved Kairi like the daughter she never had and always welcomed her into her room at break or lunch if she wanted to finish up on any art projects she was struggling with, so barging in without knocking was something of a normal thing for Kairi.

Much to her relief, Naminé was still around; she stood in front of Aerith's desk, her hands playing with the front of her skirt nervously as the young woman skimmed through several pages of a sketchpad. Roxas was leant against one of the desks nearby, much to the red head's surprise, his hands shoved deep into his pockets with a bored expression plastered across his face. It was a shock to see him hanging around after class. She wondered if it had something to do with the pretty blonde standing not too far off...

Naminé looked up as Kairi entered, a relieved smile lighting up her face. "Kairi! Thank goodness you're here!" She gasped, running at her twin and throwing her arms around her neck. Kairi let out a laugh, hugging her sister tightly against her, pressing her face into her shoulder.

Roxas shifted away from the desk, his eyes trained on the door behind Kairi, his jaw clenched. The red head stared openly at him until he finally looked up, meeting her insistent gaze.

He dipped his head, flitting his gaze elsewhere before she had time to thank him for looking after her baby sister. No change there then.

Miss Gainsborough glanced up, eyeing the two girls for a moment, a smile reaching her lips. She then returned her gaze to the sketchpad in her hands, her eyes bright and sparkling as she flipped through different pages of Naminé's art. No wonder the blonde was so glad for her arrival. Miss Gainsborough had sniffed her talent out like a bloodhound.

"So, Naminé," Kairi grinned as she pulled away from her sister, "How are you settling in? Roxas isn't too hard to handle, is he?" She couldn't resist the jibe at the blonde, he was too easy to rile.

Roxas' face fell into a stormy frown and Naminé let out a giggle, glancing back at the boy who was now glaring at his shoes.

"Ah, he's alright. Not much of a talker, but he's alright. We don't half get on each other's nerves though." She replied flippantly, giggling again.

Roxas' lips twitched as he struggled to hide a smile, but his eyes totally gave him away. They lit up to a bright azure blue, sparkling with a smug amusement that Kairi had not seen in his eyes for months, adding to her surprise. Maybe there was a chance he was warming up to her sister...

Kairi raised her chin, committing the thought to memory before speaking, "Oh, I'll bet. He gets on everyone's nerves." She laughed, staring meaningfully at the blonde, who pointedly stared in the opposite direction, a small pout forming on his lips, but otherwise staying quiet.

Naminé chuckled behind her hand, her cheeks turning a dull shade of pink as the blonde fixed her with a stony glare. Kairi opened her mouth to speak again, when a sudden loud bell wrung out throughout the whole school, making her jump. She glanced helplessly at her twin.

"I thought we had longer than that." The blonde grumbled, smiling weakly at her sister.

"You've got English which is just down the hall. Sora's in there too, so you won't be on your own. He might even save a seat for you." Kairi blurted, engulfing her sister in a brief hug, "I've gotta go... But I'll see you at break Nami!" She paused, giving Naminé an encouraging smile before reaching past her to grab the spaced out blonde. "Come on, pea brain, you've got maths with me."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé sighed, watching her sister dash off with an angry Roxas in tow, laughing when the blonde slammed into Kairi as she paused in the doorway to flash Naminé a cheeky grin. He was so spaced out, that he didn't even retort, pushing past her to get into the hallway without a second glance.

Naminé's face fell into a sad frown. She didn't have a single lesson with Kairi until sixth lesson, which seemed like such a long way off. She had to endure two more lessons with Roxas between now and then, which would definitely test her tolerance levels and require extra patience.

"I better go now, miss. Do you want me to come back for my sketchpad at break?" The blonde asked, causing the young teacher's head to suddenly snap up.

"Oh! Naminé, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise the bell had gone. No, no, here." She handed the girl her sketchpad, an admiring smile lighting up her face, "You are an amazing artist. I can't wait to see some of your work over the next term."

A slight blush crept across her cheeks as she smiled back at the young woman, "Thank you, miss." She whispered shyly, picking at the binding of her pad absent-mindedly before pulling her backpack from her shoulders and placing it inside.

"You're welcome and please- call me Aerith, your sister does." The woman paused, "I can't help but notice you seemed to have formed a 'friendship' with Mr Hikaru."

Naminé blinked, confused for a moment, "Sora? He's not in this lesson, is he?" She scratched her head, trying to recall those in that lesson. She was pretty sure Kairi had said she had media with him... So how could he be in here too?

Aerith let out a soft laugh, reaching forwards to pat Naminé's hand gently, "Oh no, not Sora. Roxas, Roxas Hikaru?"

Naminé stared at the teacher for a moment before it finally clicked. "They're twins." It was more a statement than a question. But of course, why hadn't she realised it sooner? It was painfully obvious in hindsight. The only person she had talked to had been Roxas, unless she could count Xion...

"Yes, yes they are. I have a soft spot for Roxas, I have to say. His art is much like yours and he's such a lovely, quiet and generous boy." Aerith wore a happy, far away smile as Naminé stared openly at the young woman, wondering if she'd suddenly lost her mind. Lovely? Quiet? Generous? Just who was she talking about here? Had she mistaken Roxas for Sora? That sounded nothing like the boy she'd met just over an hour ago. Arrogant, annoying and frustrating sounded more like how she would describe Roxas Hikaru.

The teacher took no notice of Naminé's incredulous stares and carried on talking, "Over the past couple of months however, he's been really down and depressed. I have no idea why he's been like this, but today, ever since you arrived, he's started acting more like himself. So, whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

The blonde took an involuntary step back, chewing her lip furiously, "M-me? What can I do? He infuriates me so much! We don't get on at all. Every little thing he does piss-" Naminé stopped herself, taking in a deep breath, noting the way the young woman raised a disapproving eyebrow, "What I mean is; we're complete opposites. He's obnoxious and annoying and-"

"Naminé?" A voice called forcing her to stop mid-sentence yet again. The blonde whipped around, eyes narrowing instinctively. She hated people butting in.

A brunette she vaguely recognised stood in the doorway, scratching his spiky haired head awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah?" She murmured, meeting his blue eyes before flitting her gaze down to her delicate hands clutching at each other.

In the corner of her eye, she saw the boy's lips turn up into a goofy grin, "Kairi said you might not have left yet. Come on, we've got English."

Ah, Sora. Of course! How could she have not recognised him sooner? Kairi had shown her plenty of pictures of the two of them larking about together. She could definitely see the resemblance between Sora and Roxas now.

Naminé nodded sheepishly, following him out of the classroom after offering Aerith a quick, friendly wave goodbye, who smiled encouragingly at her as she left.

**~{*}~**

"It's Sora, right?" Naminé asked timidly as she walked beside him down the hallway, glancing up at the boy every so often.

His spiky hair bobbed up and down as he nodded, still grinning, "Yep. That's me!"

Naminé let out a small giggle, smiling up at the brunette as they rounded a corner. Sora looked down at her, his grin widening, if that was at all possible. It was so nice to have somebody smiling at her and willingly engaging in a conversation with her. It sure made a change from Roxas' rude behaviour.

"I've heard a lot about you." The boy laughed, clasping his hands behind his head as they continued down the narrow hallway, their footsteps echoing off the tiles beneath their feet. Naminé smiled shyly, glancing at the sky blue walls around them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, noting the way the paint was chipping around the door frames and windows.

"Yeah, I've heard quite a lot about you too." She whispered, looking up at him through her wispy blonde bangs. He was such a lovely, easy person to talk to. He must have a lot of friends... Naminé mused.

Sora let out a laugh, bumping her gently with his arm, breaking her out of her reverie, "I'll bet. Say, did Kairi ever mention Roxas?"

The blonde shrugged, chewing her lip absently as she struggled to recall the conversations she and Kairi had shared before moving here, "She called him the 'Blonde Idiot' and 'The Depressing Pea Brain' a lot. But never by his actual name."

Sora snorted, "Ha! Sounds about right. So you've only just—?"

"Met your twin today? Yeah." Naminé finished, her face falling into a frown, but Sora didn't seem to notice. He was too busy smiling.

"Twin, counterpart, partner in crime, best friend! Any of the above I suppose. Haha, he's a bit of a weird one nowadays, so don't get put off by his behaviour towards you." The brunette assured, rambling on as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Wouldn't want that now, would we?" Naminé muttered to herself as Sora led her onwards, smiling across at her every now and again.

"Ah, here we are." His voice sounded excited and his eyes were bright, as if he were announcing free food at Taco Bell for one day and one day only. The blonde frowned at the slightly ajar door, raising a questioning eyebrow at the brunette now standing behind her, as if expecting her to enter.

He let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head at her reluctance. "Sheesh, I get it! First day and all. Come on, I'll go first." He sighed sarcastically, grasping her hand and leading her into the room, addressing the teacher in an airy voice, "Morning Mr Strife! Sorry we're late. I was busy showing Naminé here around."

Naminé glanced around Sora, smiling half-heartedly at the teacher sat at the desk at the front of the room, refusing to meet the stares of those in the class.

The teacher nodded curtly, "Good morning Miss Takari." He began, nodding in greeting, his long blonde hair flicking over his eyes slightly, "You can sit beside Mr Hikaru for this term seeing as Mr Handers left at the beginning of the year. Next time, please arrive to lesson on time. We're on a tight schedule this term." He spoke in a soft, hushed tone, but his blue eyes were sharp as he sized her up with a quick glance. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline at the sight of Sora's hand tightly laced with hers, as if shocked by the bold display of affection.

Naminé cleared her throat, pulling his attention back to her face, "Sorry sir. I won't be late again."

Mr Strife nodded approvingly, gesturing for them to take their seats. Sora mock saluted him, before leading her to the back of the classroom, still clutching her hand. As soon as the two of them settled into their seats, Mr Strife rose from his chair to brace his hands on either side of his desk, eliciting several sighs from the front row of girls, who peered up at him from under their heavy eyelashes.

"This term we'll be studying one of Shakespeare's most famous plays; Romeo and Juliet." Most of the boys in the class groaned while the girls turned in their seats to whisper to each other excitedly. Mr Strife ignored them, continuing, "I assume you are all familiar with the play?" Some eager nodding from the girls and half muttered yes' from the boys.

"Excellent. I won't have to go through the whole play in too much detail then. Long story short. Romeo and Juliet are a pair of star-crossed lovers from two opposing families. They fall in love and defy their parents to stay together. We all know it ends with the two of them killing themselves; they'd rather die than be parted—" Several squeals erupted, courtesy of the girls, as well as a few sarcastic snorts of laughter from the boys.

"It is considered a romantic tragedy." Mr Strife continued, eyeing the offending noisy students wearily. Naminé smiled sympathetically at the blonde man. Teaching Romeo and Juliet to a class filled with hormonal teenagers couldn't be much fun.

"For now, I'll be focusing on one particular scene from the play, Act 1, Scene V. For those of you who aren't as atoned with the play; it's when Romeo and Juliet meet for the first time at the Capulet ball." Mr Strife walked around to the side of his desk to pace in front of the class, "I've decided to start small. I won't force you to read the scene...yet. First we'll be watching the movie with Leonardo DiCaprio as Romeo. Do any of you know it?"

A girl leaned against a tanned boy three rows back, shot her hand up, waving it eagerly.

Mr Strife raised a bemused eyebrow at her enthusiasm, "Selphie?"

The girl, presumably Selphie, lowered her hand as she leant forwards in her seat, speaking in an excited voice, "Ooh it's the modern version isn't it? They still use Shakespearian language but have guns instead of swords, right?"

The blonde man dipped his head in agreement; moving towards a DVD player perched precariously on the edge of his desk.

Naminé studied the class from behind her bangs curiously, chuckling as the class promptly started misbehaving at the absence of the teacher's attention. The girls started nattering softly to each other, making elaborate hand gestures and letting out high pitched gasps. The boys began lobbing balls of screwed up paper at each other, cackling madly when one hit a petite girl near the front. She turned in her seat, scowling profusely at the offender before plucking the paper ball of the ground and hurling it at his head. She let out a loud whoop when it hit her target.

The blonde found their antics very entertaining—none of the other school's she'd attended had tolerated such behaviour and it was nice to see everybody smiling and joking with one another.

She stared into space, remembering all of her other schools with a shiver. She hadn't liked a single one of them-

Suddenly, she felt somebody poking her elbow softly, snapping her out of her thoughts. Naminé glanced across at Sora, smiling apologetically. He offered her a grin and started talking, "You see that girl who spoke earlier? Selphie? Yeah, well that's Tidus next to her. The two of them are an item. The boy sat on her other side is Pence, he used to be best friends with Roxas along with Hayner and Ollette."

"Used to?" Naminé asked, her eyebrows furrowing out of confusion, "Did they fall out?"

Sora shook his head, "No, Roxas became an emotionless zombie after a...uh...private situation. Pence and the others simply couldn't break through to him. Gawd, don't tell him I said that!"

Naminé bit her lip. What had happened to Roxas? She thought about asking Sora, but if he said it was a private situation then she'd keep her mouth shut. If Sora wanted her to know, he'd have told her. She was new, after all.

"But anyway. They're all in our friendship circle. Vanitas is too, but surprise, surprise, he's late." Sora muttered under his breath, leaning back as Mr Strife headed over to the door, immediately silencing the class with a stormy look as he flicked off the lights.

Naminé shuffled closer to Sora, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Who's Vanitas?"

"My cousin." The brunette grunted, his face pulling down into an uncharacteristic grimace. The blonde opened her mouth to question as to where he was, but Sora hushed her, "You'll see in a minute."

Right on cue, the door to the classroom slammed open, harsh florescent lighting from the corridor obscuring the figure stood in the doorway. Naminé squinted, trying to see past the light barring her vision in an attempt to see who stood before the class.

"Ah, Vanitas." Mr Strife addressed him by his first name, suggesting that he wasn't fond of the boy, "Nice of you to join us. Get in and take a seat. We're watching Romeo and Juliet." The man muttered, not even lifting his head to see who had entered, as if it was normal for this sort of thing to happen.

A sharp chuckle filled the silence Mr Strife had provided, followed by several giggles from the girls at the front as the figure stalked forwards, "Just what we need, a romantic tragedy. What a way to set the girls off. They'll be squealing all lesson." A bored voice drawled, evoking more giggled from the girls.

"Shut the door behind you and take a seat." Mr Strife said through gritted teeth, glaring up at the boy still hidden by light.

"Right O' Mr Strife." The boy muttered sarcastically, shoving the door to a close behind him, sending the classroom into a blackened darkness.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the change of light, Naminé let out a strangled gasp. The boy stalking towards the back of the classroom looked identical to Sora, with minor differences. He had a pair of golden eyes instead of azure and jet black hair instead of brunette. But that still didn't shake the fact that they were identical.

She gaped openly at their uncanny resemblance, her gaze flitting from Sora to Vanitas and back again. He was well groomed and ridiculously gorgeous, with an outrageous sarcastic flare, but boy, did he know it.

"What's with the shocked face?" Vanitas scoffed, catching her stricken gaze, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't stare."

She blushed profusely, her eyelashes batting automatically at the sound of the compliment. Sora quickly grasped Naminé's arm, putting himself between the two of them before she had time to reply to his insane flirting, "Morning Vanitas."

The dark haired boy flicked his golden eyes to Sora, his mouth turning down into a distasteful smirk, "Alright Sora. Who's she?" He jerked his chin at Naminé, raising a challenging eyebrow. The brunette's hand tightened on her arm, much to her discomfort, his jaw clenching as he replied frostily, "Naminé. Kairi's sister."

Vanitas' eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Ahhh. The infamous twin she was chattering about a couple of months ago? Hmm."

The blonde scowled at the sound of her twin's excessive behaviour. Of course she'd gushed about her coming here. That sounded just like Kairi...

The golden eyed boy turned his smouldering gaze back to Naminé, "I sure hope you're not as up tight as your sister."

"Up tight?" Naminé retorted, shaking off Sora's hand to glare at the boy, all previous flattering thoughts about him vanishing at the sound of his insult directed at her older sister.

The brunette quickly leapt in before she had time to continue, voice firm, "She's not the sort to mix with your crowd, Vanitas. And she never will be."

Vanitas let out a laugh, clearly undisturbed by his cousin's valiant efforts at protecting the girl. "That's where you're wrong, Sora." Naminé shuddered, not liking the way Vanitas said the brunette's name. "They all swing my way eventually." And with that he headed over to his seat, his golden eyes flickering dangerously in the blonde's direction.

Sora clenched and unclenched his jaw, ignoring Mr Strife's instructions to pay close attention to the next five minutes of film as he curled his hands into tight fists.

Naminé placed a hand on his arm, noting the way he shuddered under her touch, begrudgingly glancing up to meet her gaze, "I'm not like him." She whispered, patting his arm comfortingly, "There's no way I'd willingly hang around with him, if that's what you're worried about."

Sora's lips quirked up into a smile, "I know you're not. You're a decent person. Nothing like him. I just hate the way he gets into my head like that!" He banged a fist against the table, receiving several glares from people in front of him, which he shunned, "He works his way in, and uses what you care about against you." The brunette looked across at her, placing his hand over hers, "Don't let him do that to you."

Naminé squeezed his arm, smiling brightly, "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>S<span>~**

He hated him. Okay, hate was probably a strong word, but it was close enough. He cast a filthy glare in his cousin's direction. But then again, Vanitas had that effect on most people, even Roxas in his zombiefied state. He made a mental note to ask for help with keeping an eye on the infuriating Vanitas. As long as he couldn't get to Naminé then her first day would be okay. Or as okay as a first day could be.

Sora uncurled his fists, casting a glance across at the blonde beside him. Naminé was resting her cheek in her upturned palm, eyes glued on the projection at the front of the room, but not really seeing. It was obvious her mind was elsewhere. Her pretty face was screwed up into a dark frown, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she chewed it thoughtfully.

She was nothing like Kairi, he realised, but at the same time, it was easy to see that they were twins.

Naminé had a much calmer nature, the observing type, in adverse to her hyperactive twin. She based her opinion of people on what she discovered, not of what people told her. She was soft spoken, but knew how to stand up for herself, should the situation arise, or so he thought. Sometimes, Sora thought he noticed a sad glimmer in her eyes, but before he could ask, it was gone, replaced with a smile.

She was hiding a dark secret, that much was for sure, but Sora liked her despite her small defaults. She was like a breath of fresh air in this place. And according to Tidus, she had caused quite a storm with Xion and attracted the attention of a certain emotionless zombie that was his brother. Sora chuckled soundlessly to himself. As long as Naminé didn't suffer for it, her arrival could seriously change things around here. For the better.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

The rest of the lesson was rather uneventful. Mr Strife made them watch the same five minutes of Romeo and Juliet over and over until their eyes were ready to bleed before launching into a lecture about Shakespeare's language and what made him so brilliant.

Naminé didn't really pay much attention. She'd learnt about Shakespeare last year, picking his language from the inside out, so this was nothing new to her. She enjoyed Romeo and Juliet; the idea of a doomed and undying love fascinated her, but today her mind was elsewhere.

Her mother's words still echoed through her mind, a constant reminder of why she was here. She lowered her head into her hands as she replayed the scene over in her head. It was something she'd committed to memory, so she'd never forget. She'd never forget her mother's sad face gazing down at her, tears slipping down her cheeks as she pulled Naminé into her arms, _'I'm sorry, Naminé. I'm so sorry... I should have come for you sooner.'_

Her mother still believed that it was her fault with what had happened with her dad, no matter what Naminé said in an attempt to convince her. She had a feeling her mother would always blame herself. Always.

She was jolted back to the present when the bell finally sounded, signalling the end of second lesson and the beginning of break. One step closer to the end of the day! She could do this, she just had to.

Mr Strife merely waved a hand at the class, releasing them for break, shuffling some papers on his desk into a more efficient pile. He was a good teacher, she decided, a bit broody and mysterious, but a good teacher all the same. She wasn't surprised when received as much attention as he did from the girls. He was devilishly handsome, even if she did say so herself.

Sora reached across and tapped on Naminé's arm, breaking her out of her reverie, his lopsided grin raising a surprising giggle from her. "Let's go catch up with Selphie and that. We'll be sitting with them in the cafeteria anyway." He suggested, offering her his hand.

Naminé nodded, smiling shyly back at the brunette as she laced her fingers with his, "Lead the way."

Sora dipped his head in a quick nod before pulling her down the aisle of seats, past several lingering students all vying for Mr Strife's attention and out into the corridor where he'd last seen Pence heading.

For a moment, the brunette paused, glancing back and forth, scanning the sea of faces for the boy he'd pointed out to her in class, with a somewhat confused look on his face. "I'm sure I saw him go this way..."

Naminé frowned, rising up onto her tiptoes to scan the crowd of familiar faces for the boy. She sighted a fairly short, dark haired boy leant against a line of lockers not too far off, a disgusted look plastered across his face. She nudged Sora, pointing towards the boy she'd spotted, tilting her head to the side questioningly. The brunette let out a curt laugh, blushing bright red despite his tanned skin.

"Pence!" Sora called over the chattering crowds, cupping his hand to his mouth for extra effect. The boy turned at the sound of his name, his lips turning up at the corners as the two of them weaved through the bustling students to reach him. "Ah, Sora! We were wondering when you'd catch up to us. Well, when I say we, I mean me. As you can see, Selphie and Tidus are just getting started with their extra-curricular activities." He gestured to the couple who were leant against the lockers, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing earnestly.

Sora rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue out of annoyance, letting Naminé's hand drop back to her side, "Didn't take them long. Should we just leave them to it?"

Pence shrugged, sending cautious glances at the lip-locked pair, "Can't hurt. They'll be at it for a while. Oh?" The boy peered past Sora, suddenly noticing Naminé hiding behind the brunette, "Hi there! I don't think we've been introduced— I'm Pence!" He stuck out a hand towards the blonde, offering her a friendly grin. She shied away instinctively; pushing Sora forwards to shield herself from the boy's intense gaze. The brunette laughed, losing his balance for a moment as she tugged at his shirt.

"C'mon Naminé. It's only Pence; he's the nicest guy you could wish to meet, aside from me of course." Sora coaxed, prising her fistful of shirt from her grip, pulling her back around in front of him. He took her shoulders, smiling encouragingly down at her before gently shoving her in Pence's direction. Slowly, she extended her left hand and took Pence's, shaking it lightly, "Nice to meet you." She mumbled, "I'm Naminé."

He let go of her hand, still grinning, not the slightest bit perplexed by her reaction, "Kairi's sister? Cool! No need to get scared. We're all a nice bunch really."

Naminé smiled sheepishly, her cheeks tinged bright pink, "Yeah, I know. I'm just a bit shy, I suppose."

Pence laughed, tucking his hands behind his head, much like Sora would have done, "Happens to us all. Come on, let's leave the two love-birds and get to the cafeteria already. I'm starving." His stomach gurgled in agreement, much to Sora's obvious amusement.

"Jeez, don't part Pence from his food!" The brunette teased, patting his friend on the arm as they started down the busy hallway, ducking instinctively as a freshman sent a wad of soaked toilet paper sailing through the air above their heads. Sora reached back and linked his arm through Naminé's, "Might wanna watch out for the freshmen's." He shook his head disapprovingly, as one of them started hooting loudly, egging his friends on, "They're crazy with a capital 'C'."

The blonde laughed, tucking herself tightly against the brunette's muscular arm, "So I see." She and Sora ducked again as another wad of toilet paper was flung into the air, narrowly missing Pence's head.

"Hey!" He cried, wheeling around, "Who threw that?"

The culprit made themselves scarce as Pence shot them a dirty glare, yelling a string of unflattering things in their direction. He quickly moved to Naminé's side, sending suspicious glances at a group of freshmen who stood not too far off, hoping to avoid any further toilet paper throwing...

The three of them continued down the hallway, quickening their pace as another gurgle reached their ears courtesy of Pence. He smiled unabashedly at them, patting his stomach. "She wants her food!" He laughed as they rounded a corner, before quickly throwing himself to the side as a pack of screaming girls came running in the opposite direction.

Naminé cast Sora an incredulous stare, who raised a surprised eyebrow before glancing back at the girls as they hurled themselves at some skateboarding boy, squealing his name in excited tones, "SEIFER! SEIFER!"

Both Pence and Sora's face twisted into a disgusted grimace, catching each other's eye. Sora shook his head angrily, his voice coming out sharp, "C'mon guys. Let's get out of here." The blonde said nothing, figuring some things were better left unsaid as the brunette continued to lead them down the bustling corridor, his arm latched tightly onto hers. Pence muttered something incoherent under his breath as he followed them, glaring back at the mob of girls surrounding the tall, sandy haired boy. They clearly didn't like that Siefer guy.

Finally, the crowds seemed to clear and they found themselves in a high ceilinged room, filled with a horde of large tables all pushed together in random shapes along with mismatched chairs and loud nattering students. The cafeteria.

Pence reached across and patted Sora on the arm before scurrying from sight, heading towards a long line of students clamouring for food from the dinner ladies who looked about ready to throw down their aprons and quit their jobs right there and then.

"Wow." Naminé mused as they headed further into the maze of tables scattered haphazardly around the room, "It sure is busy in here."

Sora shrugged, glancing around the stuffy room with an air of nonchalance. Of course, he was used to it. "I guess. Luckily it's spread over two levels. We'd be pretty screwed if it wasn't. This is where the '_populars_' and '_music geeks_' sit. We're further down. Just a word of warning; you might get stared at a bit. But don't worry about it. I'm here to look after you." He grinned cheekily down at her, pulling her closer to him as they set off through the small path through the tables.

Sure enough, they passed several tables teeming with scantily clad girls, muscular football players and kids holding an assortment of instruments. All of which turned to glare at the two of them making their way through the cluster of tables.

"You weren't kidding." Naminé muttered, looking straight ahead as a few of the girls nudged each other, staring openly at her as she walked past, "They sure like to stare." She knew it was her first day and she knew to expect this sort of thing, but this was beyond ridiculous! They were going out of their way to turn in their seats and size her up with wide, accusing eyes.

"It's because you're with me." Sora chuckled, squeezing her arm comfortingly, "Quite a few of the...uh...popular kids call me '_hot property_'."

Naminé's head snapped up at this, her eyes widening, "'_Hot property_'?"

The brunette nodded, laughing at the sign of her frightened face, "Yeah. Not that I really care. I only have eyes for one girl. So don't worry yourself." He winked at her cheekily.

"Oh? And who might this one girl be?" The blonde asked, ignoring his jibe, raising a curious eyebrow at the boy. Sora tapped his nose, winking at her again. Naminé's eyebrows shot up, reaching her hairline, "You're not going to tell me?" She gasped, pulling her arm from his, to bump his shoulder challengingly.

He shook his head, his gravity-defying hair bouncing slightly, much to Naminé's amusement, his grin widening as he led her down a flight of steps to the second level of the cafeteria.

"Kill joy."

"Nosey."

"Boring."

"Blondie."

"Hey!" Naminé laughed, slapping his arm teasingly.

"What? It's true!" Sora gasped, rubbing his 'injured' arm indignantly, "And for that, I'm definitely not telling."

She shook her head at him mockingly, making a mental note to ask Kairi to take a delve for her, linking her arm back through his as Sora began to lead her through yet another cluster of tables. She searched the sea of faces for any sign of her read headed sister, chewing her lip instinctively, tightening her grip on Sora's arm.

Suddenly, somebody shot up into her line of vision, red hair and all.

"NAMINÉ! We're over here!"

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>K<span>~**

The two of them descended the stairs, chatting like old friends. Naminé slapped Sora's arm, her eyebrows furrowing jokingly. He gaped at her, holding his arm against his chest, his eyes glinting cheekily. The blonde linked her arm with his as he led her onwards, scanning the faces for...most probably Kairi.

The red head chuckled, putting down her food before leaping onto her chair, much to her friends' dismay.

"Kairi, what are you doing? Get down from there!"

"You're gonna make us look like idiots. Again."

"Oh no. Here she goes."

"Ugh, please somebody, kill me now."

Kairi ignored them, cupping her hands to her mouth, "NAMINÉ! We're over here!"

The blonde's head snapped up in her direction as Kairi started hopping from foot to foot, waving excitedly at her twin. Naminé's face lit up as she detached herself from Sora, running through the maze of tables to her side, her face flushed a rosy red. "Urm, Kai, I think the whole cafeteria heard you." She laughed as the red head leapt down beside her to engulf her in a sisterly hug. Kairi pulled back, shaking her head with a notorious grin plastered across her face, "Nah, they were just reminded of my glorious presence!"

Naminé stared incredulously at her for a few moments before the two of them burst out laughing, clutching at each other for support. The red head staggered slightly, collapsing against her sister who struggled under the sudden extra weight. Kairi dropped her head against the blonde's shoulder, trying to control her haggard breaths which only made her laugh even more.

"Yeah, you two are most definitely sisters." A deep voice snorted.

The red head instantly stopped laughing, wheeling around to frown at Hayner who had spoken, "Nice observation Captain Obvious."

He let out a laugh, wrapping an arm around Olette's shoulders and squeezing her tightly, much to her delight, "Thanks for the comment, Sergeant Sarcastic." He grinned, mock saluting her with a wink. Kairi giggled at the sound of their usual friendly banter saluting back at him.

"Are you gonna introduce us?" Ollette piped, glancing around the table as everyone murmured in agreement, before burying her face into Hayner's shoulder. Kairi folded her arms across her chest, huffing slightly, "I was getting there!" She gestured to Naminé standing awkwardly beside her, "Guys, this is my sister, Naminé." She paused, letting everybody yell their hellos before glancing back at her sister as she began to point out different members of their group.

"That guy there is Hayner, he's a joker and will probably mess you about a bit, so don't pay him any mind. That girl he's all cuddled up to is Ollette. She's a chatterbox. Seriously, she can go for hours. Those two who just arrived are Selphie and Tidus; they were in your English." Kairi raised her voice before adding, "They're too absorbed in each other to even say hello!"  
>As if to prove her point, neither of them looked up. Kairi cast Naminé a 'what-can-you-do' look, with a shrug. Naminé raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, waiting for her sister to continue.<p>

Kairi shook herself down, "Right, uh, where was I? Oh yes! That guy there's Wakka. Sometimes it's hard to understand just what it is he's saying, so don't worry if he starts talking and you have no idea what he's on about. We've all been there. Pence, you've already met, he's the one always obsessing over food. Always ends up paying for our ice cream on weekends, poor devil..." She trailed off, taking Naminé's hand and leading her further down the table.

"Okay, now it gets confusing. You ready for this?" Kairi took in a deep breath, glancing across at the blonde to see her nod politely, twisting a strand of hair around her fingers.

"At this end of the table we have what we like to call '_The Identical Cousins_'! Cheesy, I know, but you'll see what I mean." The red head pointed to three boys huddled closed together, chatting in hushed tones. Two were blonde and one was dark haired. Sora, as if on cue, hurried to join them, sliding into a chair beside one of the blonde's, tossing Kairi a cheeky grin which she returned.

"Ven," The blonde nearest the two of them looked up with a charming smile and waved, "And his twin, Vanitas. You already know Roxas and Sora."

Vanitas waggled his eyebrows at the mention of his name, leaning back in his chair, yawning leisurely. Roxas kept his stony glare in place, lifting his chin slightly in acknowledgement while Sora offered them both his trademark lopsided grin. Kairi smiled fondly at the brunette, ignoring Vanitas' intense stares, nudging Naminé with a laugh, "I told you it's confusing. It's incredibly uncanny how alike the four of them are, wouldn't you say?"

Naminé nodded bewilderedly, still staring at Ven and Roxas, her eyebrows knitting together confusedly, "Yeah. Uncanny."

"You've scared her off Kai!" Ven laughed, tilting his head back to study Naminé's helpless stares.

Kairi shrugged, wrapping an arm around her sister, "She'll recover. Come on Nami, grab a seat. I'm sure you'll want to get to know everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

With Naminé properly introduced, the awkwardness of her arrival faded pretty quickly into loud conversations and harmless teasing. Well, until Vanitas got involved, that is. Pence arrived shortly after the introductions, his plate piled high with food. He offered Naminé one of his many apples, which she declined with a polite smile and sparkling eyes.

Vanitas started taunting Hayner and Olette, laughing delightedly when the two of them stared open-mouthed at him when they asked why they hadn't done **'it' **yet. Hayner immediately leapt to him and his girlfriends' defence, saying that Vanitas had no proof that the two of them hadn't, only provoking the boy further. He grinned devilishly, cracking his knuckles before launching into a flurry of rude and obnoxious questions.

Kairi was quick to turn to Sora, engaging in a seemingly private conversation, making elaborate hand gestures and laughing brightly at something the brunette said. Her twin, on the other hand, was left on her own, surrounded by Pence, Wakka, Selphie and Tidus along with their grilling and strangely personal questions.

Roxas sat opposite Ven in complete silence, studying the thumbnail on his right hand intensely. He rarely ever spoke to the people around him anymore, despite their encouragement, with the exception of Ven. He preferred to sit quietly on his own and pick at the food in front of him.

"Why don't you stick up for her?" Ven asked after five minutes of watching Naminé squirm under the intense questions fired her way. Roxas flicked his gaze away from his nails to meet Ven's eyes, frowning slightly.

"Why should I?" He muttered, resting his chin on his upturned hands as he started picking at the apple in front of him agitatedly.

Ven made a noise of irritation, tapping the table in front of the blonde to make him look up, "Because. I'm fed up of you being all depressive. She holds the perfect opportunity for you to pick yourself back up again. Don't waste it Roxas."

Roxas scowled at his cousin before dropping his gaze back to his apple. Ven let out an exasperated sigh, figuring he was just wasting his breath. He promptly turned away, grabbing his twin's arm in an attempt to stop him from continuing with his increasingly rude questions he was firing in Hayner's direction.

The blonde's scowl deepened as he picked at a hangnail on one of his normally immaculate fingers, contemplating Ventus' words. _'Don't waste it Roxas...' _A voice inside his head echoed, _'Now's your chance... Take it or leave it.'_

He glanced across at Naminé who looked like she was on the verge of throwing up, her hands twisted awkwardly in her lap as she tried to answer the volley of questions thrown her way.

It's not or never, he thought.

"Hey guys, how about you drop it now?" His voice came out sharper than he'd intended, but he succeeded in gaining their attention. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Don't you think she's suffered enough?"

The four friends stared at the blonde, amazed that he had spoken to them, their faces a picture of pure shock. Wakka was the first to break the stunned silence, "Ya, I tink you might be right brudda. Best to leave her be guys."

Selphie settled herself back into Tidus' awaiting arms, still slightly stunned by his sudden talking, pouting slightly, "We were only trying to be friendly, Roxas. You're such a spoilsport sometimes."

Roxas pinched the bridge of his noise, sighing in a frustrated manner, "You mean your idea of being friendly is scaring the crap out of the new kid? Congrats, I think you've succeeded."

The girl huffed, flipping her hair in his direction before switching her attention to the argument starting between Hayner and Vanitas. Tidus shrugged apologetically at him, resting his cheek against his girlfriend's hair automatically as she started yelling at Vanitas, her face a picture of pure rage. She turned to her boyfriend for help, but Tidus merely yawned, shrugging yet again. Selphie bristled silently, crossing her arms across her chest out of annoyance.

"Sorry Nami, We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, we only wanted to find out about where you're from." Pence murmured, patting her hand comfortingly before reaching over to grab some of Wakka's leftovers. He glanced across at the Blitzball player, but he was too busy trying to hold Hayner and Vanitas apart that he didn't seem to notice. The two boys were now standing, fists clenched, looking just about ready to launch themselves at each other, whilst the rest of the group yelled and jeered for one party or the other and sometimes both.

Roxas ignored the escalating drama, tilting his head towards the blonde sat along from him, "You alright?" He asked gruffly, meeting her hesitant gaze, barely noticing the approving look Ven sent in his direction.

Naminé shrugged, pulling her knees up to her chest, staring across at him with wide eyes as if wary of his sudden act of kindness. "Uh, yeah I guess..." She mumbled, tugging her skirt down over her knees, grabbing a fistful of the stiff material roughly.

Roxas nodded, slumping back in his chair, figuring his part in the matter was over. He lifted the apple in front of him up to his lips, taking a leisurely bite before continuing to chew the large chunk thoughtfully. She was such a quiet, sad person, or so it seemed. What had made her like this? The way Kairi had been talking about her suggested a completely different person...

"Thanks." She whispered suddenly, catching his attention again.

He swallowed hurriedly, wincing when the piece of apple dragged down the back of his throat at a painfully slow pace, "Uh, yeah, no problem." He replied hastily, shooting Ven a glare as he offered his cousin a cheeky thumbs up. The blonde merely chuckled, tucking his hands behind his head contentedly, pointedly ignoring the intensifying drama sparking between his brother and Hayner. It wouldn't be long before a teacher stumbled over and broke them up, most possibly handing the two of them a break time detention for the next two weeks.

"I'm gonna go."

Roxas' head whipped in Naminé's direction as she rose from her chair, settling her backpack comfortably on her shoulders. Too late, he muttered an 'Okay', watching her as she retreated, head bowed against the stares of several students.

"What are you doing? You're letting the chance slip Roxie!" Ven hissed, throwing his apple core at the blonde's head, narrowly missing his target. Roxas cast him a confused look, his lips curling down into a grimace, "What do you mean? I already helped her out, didn't I?"

Ven face palmed, muttering a string of insults under his breath. He was still for a moment, before leaning forwards, declaring in an intimidating voice, "If you don't go after her, I will tell Sora you're the one who lost his new, fifty pound trainers last summer." His eyes glinted mischievously, cocking his head to the side to watch his cousin consider the nature of the threat.

After a long while of lip-chewing and weighing up his options, Roxas groaned, dropping his half eaten apple dejectedly, "Okay, okay. Fine! You've got me. But you seriously owe me."

"No." Ven replied simply, a smile slipping in place, "_You_ seriously owe _me_."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé hurried away from the table, still reeling from the mountains of questions and Roxas' strange change of heart. If he kept this up, she might actually assume he HAD feelings and wasn't a lump of cold, heartless machinery.

She was halfway across the cafeteria, dodging walking students and patrolling teachers when a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist.

She whipped around, half expecting Roxas behind her and half dreading that it was somebody else. Her dread escalated into full blown panic at the sight of the petite black haired girl sneering up at her. Naminé stood a few inches taller than the girl, but it didn't make her feel any less intimidated.

"X-Xion." Naminé stammered, trying to wrench her wrist from the girl's vice-like grip, but to no avail.

"Naminé." She said pleasantly, smiling sweetly, "I see you're settling in alright. Got yourself some friends have you? Wonderful."

The blonde sighed heavily, "What do you want?" She asked quietly, wincing when Xion's grip tightened on her wrist, "I haven't even done anything wrong!"

Xion clicked her tongue, wagging a finger under Naminé's nose disapprovingly, "Ah, that's where you're wrong. You see, you've gotten a little too close to the Hikaru brothers, more so with my ex and I don't like that. So here's what I'm going to offer- stay away from them and I won't make your time here a pathetic misery. How's that?"

The blonde struggled to hold back the tears building behind her eyes, blurring her vision, "Okay." She whispered hoarsely, not even bothering to ask which one was her ex. She'd figured that much out already. Roxas... No wonder he acted so depressing and blocked his friends out. What had happened to the two of them?

"Xion?" A disbelieving voice hissed, "What are you doing?"

Speaking of the devil, Naminé thought, finally freeing herself from the cruel hands.

"Oh! Roxas! I was just welcoming Naminé here." Xion tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling genuinely up at the boy who had appeared by her side.

"Yeah. I can see that." Roxas wasn't fooled. Sweet talking her way out of this one wasn't going to work. He leant towards the girl, glaring down at her petite form, "Now you can do the right thing and stay AWAY from her." He emphasised each word, filling his voice with a venom that made even Xion flinch.

"Why should I?" She asked angrily, drawing herself up to her full height in an attempt to seem like the bigger person. Roxas wasn't fazed.

"Unless you want a really pissed off Kairi on your case... Stay. Away. From. Naminé." He muttered frostily.

"Fine. If you want to get all haughty over it then so be it." She snorted, recomposing herself as she swatted a hand at Roxas' threat, glaring daggers at Naminé, "Remember what I said, pretty girl." She smiled at the two of them one last time before flouncing off to her table, hips swinging and head held high.

Roxas glared after her, frozen to the spot, his eyes narrowing considerably. He shifted his gaze to Naminé, his brow creasing with something she took for worry. He leant forwards, whispering in her ear, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Her lips wobbled as she struggled to keep the tears welling in her eyes from overflowing, shaking her head, "N-no...Roxas. I want to be alone..."

He took her hand in his, "But—"

"No. Please. Just leave me alone!" Naminé cried, pulling her hand out of his grasp and running from the cafeteria, her eyes stinging.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas turned his head to watch her go, unsure whether to follow the distressed blonde or not. After a while of debating, he elected to just stay where he was in an attempt to figure out what was going on. For a moment there, he was sure he'd seen tears welling in those beautiful crystalline blue eyes... But then, he could have imagined it... No. He shook his head roughly. He had definitely not imagined them. Whatever the reason for her tears, Xion was behind it; that much was clear.

The blonde bunched his hands into tight fists at the thought of his ex. How dare she continue to butt into his life, even after he had made it so obviously clear that he wanted nothing more to do with her! Surely she must know by now just how much pain she had put him through after he'd walked in on her and Riku?

He growled angrily, his fists tightening, ignoring the sharp pain radiating from his palms. He now had not even a shred of doubt that Xion had said something to make Naminé act the way she did. Heck! As if it wasn't obvious by now!

Xion had been grasping Naminé's wrists pretty tightly, and that look on her face... It had been one of pure hatred. But what on earth had the girl done to make Xion hate her so much? She hadn't been at the school for more than five minutes, for crying out loud.

Roxas was now beginning to wish he'd gone after her. Even though they weren't particularly fond of the other, he had tried his hardest to get along with her earlier, so why was she telling him to leave her alone? Was it a matter of pride? No, that didn't suit somebody like her... Again, all evidence pointed towards that infuriating ex of his.

"Looks like I need to have a serious talk with Xion..." He muttered, running a hand through his hair, tugging at the end of his spikes in a frustrated manner. He really wanted nothing to do with her, ever again, but there was no way he was going to stand back and let her bully someone who, despite their previous quarrels, was becoming a potential friend. And after what Ven had said, there was no way he could back away now...

Roxas' eyes narrowed into tight slits as he marched out of the cafeteria, shunning the curious looks cast in his direction from a few bystanders. No one else mattered right now. He was on a mission, and that mission was to stop Xion from hurting anybody else. She had crossed the line one too many times, and now, she was going to pay.

This was him, grasping his chance, and no way in hell was he letting it go. Not now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to TheAnnoyingVoice for lending me a hand!<strong>

OH MY GOODNESS! This chapter is a beast!

But what do you think? Did I overdo it? :/ Please let me know! I am eager to hear what you all have to say.

**~AusisWinds-13**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four, here we go!

So enjoy! Milk and cookies to all of you who have reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé fled the cafeteria, pushing past anybody who so much as got in her way, ignoring the noises of protest people shot in her direction. She needed to get out. She needed to get away from it all. She felt slightly bad for leaving Roxas like that, but right now she couldn't think straight long enough to really worry about the blonde and what he thought.

Sobs racked her chest for the second time that day, but she really didn't care, she was way past caring now. She just wanted to go home. She wished she'd never come.

Naminé ran down a long, straight corridor, hoping it would lead to an exit of some kind. It didn't matter where, as long as it was outside and away from Xion. Anything was better than being near…her.

She still didn't understand why she was being like this. After all, she and Roxas weren't even together any more. So why would her talking to the obnoxious blonde bother her? She didn't even like him! Well... Okay, he was alright, but that wasn't the point.

Another sob made her chest shudder but she refused to let the tears fall from her eyelashes. She hurried past a concerned senior, ignoring them as they called after her, begging her to stop. Why should she stop? There was nothing that senior could do to help her anyway. Nobody could really help her.

With tears completely obscuring her vision, she never saw him coming until they collided. The books he had been carrying went flying in all directions and he staggered back, trying to regain his balance. Naminé however, was sent sprawling backwards, landing on the tiles with an unceremonious thump. Fresh tears welled in her eyes as she felt an immense pain throbbing throughout her left wrist. She had thrown her hands out, hoping to soften her fall, only to land heavily on her hands and twist them in an unnatural, painful direction.

The girl gritted her teeth against the pulsing sensation radiating from her wrist, wiping furiously at her eyes as several hot tears trickled down her cheeks. She didn't fancy a complete stranger seeing her cry. One who had caused her to fall over, at that.

"What in the world are you playing at? See what you've done-" The boy wheeled around, gesturing to the books now littered all over the hallway before his gaze finally rested on Naminé crumpled beside the lockers, her hands laying helplessly in her lap.

"Oh jeez! I'm sorry, are you okay?" He gasped, rushing to her side, his books completely forgotten. The blonde nodded gruffly, shrugging his hands away, tilting her head forwards so her hair fell in front of her face in an attempt to hide her tears from him.

"Well, okay… As long as you're sure. I didn't mean to run into you, I kinda had books in my way." He joked, motioning to the mounds of paperbacks strewn across the hallway. Naminé's lips twisted up into a humourless smile as she pushed herself up onto her knees the best she could with one hand, clutching the other against her chest.

"I'm sorry about your books." She whispered, flitting her gaze up to meet his intense green eyes before instantly turning the other way. He looked genuinely concerned, but she didn't have time for his babysitting. Nor did she want it.

"Uh, don't worry about it. Look, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, shifting his weight as he leant forwards to peer through her bangs. Naminé jerked back, twisting her head away before pulling herself up to her feet, staggering slightly.

"I'm fine." She replied once she'd fully regained her balance, offering him a wavering smile as if to prove her point.

The boy shook his head, straightening himself with a sigh. He wasn't fooled, that much was obvious, but Naminé was hoping he wouldn't say anything of it, "If you say so."

"I really am sorry about your books; I wasn't looking where I was going." Naminé began, her voice cracking halfway through her sentence, "Uh, I better go now." She mumbled, dipping her head as she turned on her heel to run off.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand gently slip inside hers, making her pause, "At least tell me your name." He begged, sounding oddly desperate.

She glanced down at the hand holding hers before flitting her eyes up to meet his. There was something about him that made her catch her breath... It probably had something to do with those serious eyes that were staring intensely into hers and the way strands of his wispy silver hair dropped in front of them. Now she was up close, she could see the flecks of blue and grey in their emerald depths and the way they seemed to flash with determination. He wasn't going to let her go without knowing her name, obviously, so what could it hurt?

"Naminé." She murmured, lowering her gaze whilst praying he hadn't noticed the way her cheeks flushed bright red and the way her breath caught in her throat.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a massive grin grace his lips, taking the blonde completely by surprise. She snapped her head up, meeting those haunting eyes once again, struggling to hold in the smile threatening to spill onto her face. He was really good looking when he smiled like that and it felt...strangely important for her to see him smiling. It made those beautiful eyes seem less sad.

"I'm Hope." The boy declared boldly, squeezing her hand comfortingly before letting it drop.

Naminé blinked, looking down at her hands as she turned away from him, "It's nice to meet you... Hope."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>H<span>~**

He watched her as she hurried away, noting the way her blonde hair swished from side to side and marvelling at the way her legs took long, gaping strides. Hope cupped his hands to his mouth, calling after her a little too late, "It was nice to meet you too Naminé!"

The blonde paused; glancing back at him, an unsure smile perched on her lips before she turned on her heel and disappeared from sight.

Hope smiled dreamily to himself, settling into the task of retrieving the books Naminé had sent flying, whistling a happy tune under his breath. That girl was quite something, even if she seemed a little upset. He made a promise to himself that if he ever met her again, he would make sure everything was okay before letting her go anywhere. He felt truly awful for having let her leave in that state...

He had only just finished picking up the remainder of his books when Roxas skidded to a halt beside him, narrowly missing the pile of books he'd placed beside him. Hope slowly lifted his gaze, meeting the blonde's bright blue eyes, noting the way his eyebrows were creased with obvious worry.

"Have you...seen a blonde...about this tall...come by here?" He gasped, clutching at his side as he gazed down at Hope, his eyes filled with something that reminded him of both anger and sadness.

The silver haired boy lifted a suspicious eyebrow, "What's it to you?" He asked, tucking the books under his arm as he pulled himself to his feet, gazing openly at the distressed boy before him.

Roxas lifted his hands to his hair, scraping the golden blonde spikes back with his fingers, "Hope, don't mess with me. This is serious. Where did Naminé go?" He growled, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

Hope scowled. He knew there was no way he could get away with lying to him; Roxas would sniff him out before he even opened his mouth to speak. So if he couldn't lie...he'd have to tell the truth.

"She went that way." He muttered, flicking a lazy hand in the direction he'd last seen Naminé heading in. The blonde nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Hope cut in, his eyes glinting a sharp green, "Roxas, something's seriously up with her. Make sure you look after her, okay?"

He didn't know why, but Hope didn't exactly like the idea of Roxas running around after the blonde he'd just bumped into. Maybe it had something tto do with the fact that he looked genuinely worried and determined. A look like that could only mean one thing...

Roxas blinked once, an incredulous look plastered across his face, "Uh, I will. Cheers Hope."

The green eyed boy shrugged, chuckling coolly as the blonde ran off; sprinting down the corridor at break neck speed in search of the beautiful girl he'd had the privilege of meeting. He kind of wished that he was the one running after her, but she had Roxas now and clearly didn't need somebody like him...

Hope sighed, lifting the mound of books and resting them in the crook of his arm before setting off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

After receiving directions from the slightly cryptic Hope, Roxas continued on his way, his feet slapping across the tiled floor, his arms pumping furiously back and forth as he searched the empty corridors for any sign of the blonde he was slowly beginning to think better off. She wasn't as bad as he'd previously thought after all. She had made him feel more like himself for the first time in such a long while.

And now Xion was trying to tear that opportunity away from him. Well, he wasn't about to let it slip.

Even if he and Naminé weren't the world's best friends, as long as she didn't hate him, he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that Xion couldn't touch her ever again or ruin his life more than she already had. This was him, putting his foot down. This was him, saying enough is enough.

Roxas' trainers screeched loudly on the tiled flooring as he forced himself to stop at a fork in the corridors, unsure of where to head next. If only Hope had been more specific! He had no idea what was going on in her head, aside from the fact that she was extremely upset and on the verge of tears.

"Where would I go if I was feeling like that...?" Roxas mumbled to himself, flitting his gaze from one corridor to the other as he struggled to come to a reasonable decision. If he were in Naminé's shoes, he'd want to be somewhere quiet with not too many people about, within school grounds but out of the main building. There weren't many places like that around...

For a split second his mind went completely blank as he began to pace back and forth, mentally drawing out a map of the school in an attempt to figure out where Naminé had been heading.

All of a sudden, it hit him. And it was by far the most obvious place to go. With a triumphant grin, Roxas set off again, heading down the corridor to the left with renewed determination. He was going to stop this once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

After her small run in with Hope, she was left feeling oddly conflicted. She couldn't decide whether she was glad to have met him, or not. He had seemed like a lovely guy, and he was certainly good looking, but she didn't really know what to make of him.

And then there was Roxas. He was confusing with a capital 'C'. One minute he was being an idiot and ignoring her for all he was worth and within the next breath, he was being nice and defending her from Xion. She simply had no clue what he was playing at, none at all. Not that it mattered anymore. Xion had told her to stay away from him and she had every intention of doing just that. If she could protect herself from anymore humiliation or worse, then she would. Not like Roxas would care either way.

Naminé finally stopped running upon reaching a row of tall palm trees nestled at the back of the school. Nobody would find her here, nobody that would start prying anyway. The only people out here were those like her- people looking for an escape. And an escape was exactly what she'd had in mind.

She pushed all thoughts of Roxas, Hope and Xion aside, taking in a deep breath to clear her buzzing mind. She needed to focus on something else.

Naminé glanced down at her hand and winced. Her wrist was still throbbing painfully and there was a slight lump raising by the base of her hand, but luckily, it didn't appear to be broken. It just hurt like hell.

All of a sudden, the bell echoed throughout the school grounds, signalling the end of a strangely long break and the beginning of lesson three, but Naminé couldn't bring herself to leave just yet. She wasn't particularly bothered if she was slightly late for chemistry. It was her first day after all; she could get away with this sort of behaviour. Probably. Hopefully.

The blonde let out a sad, humourless chuckle, wiping at the tears still clinging to her eyelashes with the back of her good hand before tangling her fingers in her flaxen hair. How did it all come to this, anyway? What on earth had she done to deserve this?

If Kairi ever found out, she had a feeling a whole world war of itself would break out, with her new group of friends pitted against Xion and her group of butt-sniffers.

A genuine laugh escaped her lips at the thought. Kairi definitely wouldn't stand for this. She would put things right and demand that Xion pay for her actions, knowing her twin. But then, that was what Kairi was like. Eccentric and utterly brilliant.

Naminé pulled her knees up to her chin, staring up at the heady heights of the trees and sun above her with an absent, effortless smile on her face. For a moment, she felt completely contented.

That was, until a certain blonde came running up to her.

"Naminé... I've been looking everywhere for you." A slightly out of breath Roxas uttered, breaking her out of her daydream.

Her face paled at the sound of the boy. She didn't want him here, not after what Xion had said. If she could help it, she would avoid him for the rest of her time here at Destiny Islands High, if there was even the slightest of chances that it would make her life that little bit more easier.

The girl lowered her gaze from the sky to stare at the blonde before her who looked about ready to collapse. "What are you doing here Roxas?" She whispered, fixing him with a questioning look.

The boy before her straightened, his breath levelling out as he replied, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked real upset after whatever Xion said to you."

Naminé was strangely taken aback. She had to admit, she was quite shocked by his sudden appearance. It sounded as if he really did care. Maybe he was genuinely trying to be nice to her... Not that it mattered anymore, she didn't want anything more to do with him.

"Thanks for your concern, Roxas, but it was nothing. It doesn't matter at all. I'm absolutely fine." She muttered, forcing herself to look away from his piercing stare.

"You're really telling me that that was nothing? And that it doesn't matter?" Roxas asked sceptically, succeeding in bringing her gaze back to his.

Naminé's eyebrows furrowed into a light frown as she set her lip in a hard line, "It was nothing and it doesn't matter."

The blonde sighed exasperatedly, letting out a shaky laugh as he lowered himself to the ground beside her, "Stop hiding from me. Tell me the truth."

She stared blankly up at him, searching his eyes urgently, "Isn't it obvious?" She let out a cold laugh, "Your ex is a psychotic bitch."

Roxas nodded slowly, agreeing heartily with her statement, "Yeah. Funnily enough I figured that out for myself."

Naminé shook her head, bunching her hands into loose fists, crying out heatedly, "Why did you go out with someone like her? She clearly takes great pride in watching others suffer. Why her? Why put yourself through that? You might not be the greatest of people, but I still think you're better than that. So much better." Naminé bit her lip, instantly regretting her rushed words. What if he thought she meant something...else?

The golden haired boy beside her flinched at her outburst, pointedly turning his head away from her, "Thanks for that." He paused, taking in a deep breath, "Well, I guess you could say it was because I loved her."

The girl stared openly at him, her jaw becoming slack, "You loved her? How can you have loved somebody as cruel and inconsiderate as that?" She gasped, tucking her legs beneath her as she shifted herself so she was properly facing him.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same thing ever since I broke up with her. I guess I loved the person she was before all of this..." Roxas whispered, tilting his head back to gaze up at the sky much like she had done not long ago. "She didn't always used to be that...cruel."

Naminé frowned, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. But when he didn't, she plucked up enough courage to ask, "Why did you break up?"

His face visibly darkened his jaw working overtime as he struggled to control his obvious anger. He let his head drop back against the trunk of the palm tree behind him, swallowing heavily, "I caught her cheating on me. With my best friend." Roxas laughed bitterly, "Wanna know the worst part? I knew it was coming. And I still stayed with her, hoping I was wrong."

Naminé froze. What a cow. She wasn't a fan of the boy beside her, but nobody deserved to be treated like that, not even him. She reached forwards and placed a hand on his arm, forcing him to meet her gaze. She said nothing for a while, her hand still pressed against his arm and their eyes locked. What _could_ she say? Whatever she said, it wasn't going to make it any better.

"That sucks." She finally blurted, blushing profusely. She hadn't meant to sound so...careless and dismissive. But she couldn't take the words back now.

Roxas cracked a small smile, shrugging lightly, "Yeah. But that's life."

Naminé removed her hand, pulling her knees up to her chest in an attempt to hold in the fresh wave of sadness welling inside of her, "Yeah. I suppose it is."

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence, flinching instinctively as the bell for the beginning of third lesson rang out.

At that, Roxas glanced across at her, crossing his legs and pulling himself up a little straighter. "Now. Tell me what Xion said to you."

Naminé opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself. No use lying...

"Okay... I'll tell you what she said, b-but promise me you won't get mad." She whispered, fixing him with a pleading stare.

The blonde beside her let out an exasperated sigh, "I can't promise you anything, but I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>V<span>~**

"Ven? Ven, hey!"

A feminine voice called his name several times over the noisy crowd bustling down the hallways, causing the blonde to jerk his head in the direction of the sound.

His face lit up in an almighty grin as he sighted his girlfriend weaving in and out of the jostling students, recognising her bright blue hair in an instant. He glanced across at Vanitas, who had let out an agitated moan proceeding to stare disgustedly at him, "Oh, get lost already. The two of you make me sick, so please, don't slobber all over each other in my presence. Let me reach a safe distance first."

Ven rolled his eyes at his twin, punching him readily on the arm before closing the small space between him and Aqua, who was waiting patiently not too far away.

"Hey." Aqua whispered, tilting her head back to gaze up at him. Over the last couple of months, he had somehow shot up and was now taller than the blue haired girl before him, despite her being just over a year older than him. And in a way, he was very glad for his newly found advantage. She seemed so much more beautiful from this height.

Ven's lips quirked up into an embarrassed smile, "Hey."

The senior's eyes sparkled with unmistakable happiness, "It's so good to see you!" She gushed as she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Ven staggered slightly, his arms wind milling as he struggled to keep his balance. When he finally regained his footing, he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the earnest embrace.

"It's great to see you too, Aqua. But, uh, it's only been a few hours." He laughed pressing his lips against her now upturned forehead, his eyelids automatically fluttering closed.

"Yeah. I guess. But I missed you. I hate being apart from you. It's my last year here and I want to spend as much of it as I can with you." Aqua protested, lifting her sapphire blue eyes to meet his as he opened them once again, a look of desperation hidden in their depths.

The blonde resisted the urge to tug her even closer and kiss her. Times like these she seemed more than perfect. Times like these he simply couldn't get enough of her. "Oh Aqua..." He murmured, tipping his head forwards so their foreheads touched, "We spend every day together, whether it's before, during or after school. You don't have time to miss me, not with the manic schedule you have."

The young woman snorted and pulled away, her lips turned down into a sour grimace, "That's where you're wrong- there's more than enough time for me to miss you..." Her voice took on a tinge of wistfulness, her eyes flashing with evident pain.

Ven pulled her closer hoping to make her feel better. He hated it when she was sad. It made him sad. He lifted his hands to cup her face, circling his thumbs across her cheeks lovingly, "I love you Aqua. You know that, right?"

Her head jerked up as she returned his affectionate stare, her breath catching in her throat, "I-I know, Ven. I love you too. Always."

The blonde smiled in a joyful manner, dipping his head lower until his lips were hovering just above hers.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

So much for not getting angry.

Roxas was literally shaking with anger. No, scratch that. He was shaking with utter blind fury. How dare she! How dare she do this!

The blonde turned his head towards Naminé who was slumped against the trunk of a nearby tree, her hands draped across her face. "Look." She mumbled between her fingers, "I shouldn't have said anything. Besides, we don't even like each other, so what could it hurt if we stay away from each other?"

For a moment, Roxas couldn't speak. His anger was promptly replaced by confusion. His mouth hung open, his chest tightened and his breathing hitched slightly. She was giving in to her?

"Naminé..." He began, reaching a hand out to her. The girl jerked back, but Roxas persisted, "You can't give in just because some girl intimidates you."

Naminé's jaw visibly hardened in response and she turned her head away, hiding her face behind those infuriating bangs of hers. When she remained silent, Roxas groaned out of frustration.

Why did girls have to be so obnoxiously difficult? They always complained about how bad boys were... Well girls could seriously give them a run for their money at times.

You couldn't tell them anything, and even if you tried, you only ended up offending them!

He had quickly learnt this the hard way when he casually mentioned to Kairi one time that she was putting on a few extra pounds, what with all the chocolate and other junk foods she had been eating at the time.

Not only did he receive a nasty glare that could rival his own and a punch in the arm that left a bruise for days, but he also got a smack across the head and good old scolding from his brother for daring to say anything about a girl's weight. Apparently it wasn't the 'cool' thing to do...

He had tried to recover immediately after by saying she looked better for it, more curvaceous, but that had only helped Kairi come under the assumption that he was hitting on her. And Sora certainly hadn't been overly happy about that.

Roxas ran a weary hand across his face before trying again, "Look, I'm only trying to help you."

Naminé sighed, lifting her head to look across at him. He instantly froze when he sighted her red, tear streaked face. Crap. He didn't do crying. He had no idea had to comfort girls…except for Kairi, but in his honest opinion, Kairi didn't even count as a girl. She was like...an automaton in disguise, at best. Oh if she heard him say that, he would most certainly be done for.

He swallowed heavily, willing himself to stay seated beside the sobbing blonde. She needed a friend, somebody who would listen to her, and it was the least he could do for her after all the crap that happened so far.

"What do you say we just start all over? Forget Xion; forget our dislike for each other. Just...just start afresh." Roxas felt his cheeks grow hot and his heart started pounding. Ven seriously owed him big time! If he could help it, he would avoid all awkward conversations like this from now on. Never again.

Naminé let out a soft sniffle, bringing his attention back to the flaxen haired girl beside him. She stared across at him and offered him a small, yet somewhat hesitant smile. "Ok..."

"Great! I'm Roxas!" He grinned, thrusting his hand forwards into her line of vision.

She blinked in confusion, glancing between his outstretched hand and his face, her eyes wide. His face softened, twisting his wrist as an invitation. A smile suddenly appeared on her face as she finally caught on to what he was doing. When she reached out and shook his hand, he knew everything was going to be alright, despite Xion and her life-ruining plans.

"I'm...Naminé." She giggled, bringing a hand up to her cheek in a bashful manner.

His breath caught in his throat. Her face seemed to shine when she smiled like that. If he could make her smile like that, then he saw no reason as to why the two of them couldn't be friends by the end of the day.

"It's nice to meet you, Naminé." He whispered, searching her face earnestly with wide, ocean-like eyes.

She chewed on her lower lip, struggling to hold in the grin threatening to spill across her face, "It's nice to meet you too, Roxas."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

The rest of the day went by without even the slightest of glitches.

Whenever she was forced to pass Xion in the halls, Roxas appeared by her side, seemingly out of thin air, jaw set and eyes cold. And as soon as Xion disappeared, face as red as the lipstick slicked across her pea shaped lips, Roxas' face lifted into a carefree grin and he started cracking awful jokes or making fun of Xion's put-out look. Naminé found it hard not to smile or burst out laughing.

She was almost saddened when the bell, signalling the end of the day, sounded.

Kairi, who had been sat at the back of the classroom, came scurrying forwards as soon as the teacher released them from their seats, her face pulled into an enchanting smile. "Nami! Come on, I promised Sora I'd meet him by the Quad. Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Naminé fixed her with an incredulous stare, but began packing her bag that little bit quicker, her eyes sparkling. Hopefully Roxas would be there too...

As soon as the blonde shoved the last pencil into her backpack and zipped it closed, Kairi grasped her wrist and literally hauled her from the room, waving at Mr Fair who was eyeing the Naminé almost pityingly. He clearly knew of her twin and her maddening ways.

The blonde let her sister tow her down the emptying corridors, murmuring half-hearted apologies to those Kairi shoved past in her desperate attempt to escape. Finally, the red head led her out of the winding corridors and into a parking lot Naminé had failed to notice seven hours ago when she had officially arrived at the school for the first time. Now she had time to think about it, it was crazy just how much had changed over seven hours...

For a start, she was a lot more self-confidence and had heaps of new friends, including the spiky haired blonde jogging in their direction.

Roxas' face was turned up into a cheeky grin, his eyes sparkling with evident warmth...and he was staring right at her.

"Naminé, Kairi, hey!" He laughed as he skidded to a halt beside the two girls, clasping his hands behind his head leisurely. Naminé giggled, smiling shyly at him, meeting his eyes briefly before busying herself with her backpack strap. Her stomach was filled with major butterflies and her heart was beating at an insane rate. She wouldn't be surprised if her cheeks were bright red as well...

Kairi didn't notice, luckily. She was too busy staring openly at the boy, her mouth hanging open with amazement.

"Who are you?" She began, her voice sounding as shocked as she looked, "And what have you done with our Roxas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I thank TheAnnoyingVoice for her amazing help!<strong>

After much deliberating... I decided to put Hope in as a character. I know he isn't actually officially in Kingdom Hearts, but I loved him so much in Final Fantasy XIII that I just had to put him in!

Thanks for reading! I love all of you for reviewing – I really really do. *hurls cookies at you all*

**~AusisWinds-13**


	6. Chapter 5

And on with chapter five! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas stumbled the length of the school gym, ignoring the insistent feeling of deja vu welling in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea how he'd got here or what he was even doing here, but for some reason, it didn't matter. Something inside was telling him to keep going. And so he did.

All of a sudden, he heard several moans coming from the games cupboard. Roxas' eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he took a hesitant step towards the slightly ajar door. He already knew what he'd find and frankly, he didn't want to put himself through the same pain again, but it was as if he were on autopilot. He had no control over his body or where it was taking him.

Roxas reached an uneasy hand towards the door, grasping the wood before slowly beginning to ease it open. His heart was pounding at a painful pace against his ribcage and his mind was telling him to get out, to get out while he still could. But no matter how much he wanted to get out of there his stupid feet wouldn't listen to him, even though his brain was practically screaming in protest. He couldn't move.

Against his will, the dark blonde pushed the door open a little farther before quickly attempting to close his eyes so he wouldn't have to see what was going on just a few feet away, but his eyes simply wouldn't obey him.

That awful ex-girlfriend of his was pressed up against the wall, sucking the face off that jerk known as Riku. So much for being friends. He'd gone and thrown that all away now. He still found it hard to believe that the two of them had thought they'd get away with it. He'd known for a while that things weren't quite right between him and Xion. And he had originally thought it was his fault. Oh the irony of it all.

If it were at all possible, their moans were louder now and were echoing all around the games cupboard, bouncing of the walls of his mind. Taunting him. Mocking him. He clenched his teeth tightly together and lifted his hands to his ears, shaking his head furiously, hoping to bore both the sound and images out. He didn't want to _hear_ this! He didn't want to _see_ this anymore!

He felt as though the whole world was crashing down around him, tearing his feet from beneath him and sending him flying into the unknown. It almost felt as if Xion was standing there, ripping his heart out before his eyes and shattering it between her cruelly slender fingers. His breath caught unnaturally in his throat, causing him to choke as he staggered to his knees. He tilted his head back and yelled as loud as he could, clutching at his head all the while. But it seemed the louder he yelled, the more the moaning escalated, overruling any and all sounds he made to block it out.

All of a sudden a familiar face flashed behind his closed eyelids; stunning blonde hair wafted in a slight breeze, azure eyes shone more brilliantly and brightly than Xion's ever had, and a beautiful, uplifting smile that filled him with such warmth and love. A feeling he hadn't felt in such a long time.

"Naminé..." He whispered hoarsely. The ghostly image of the girl offered him an enchanting smile and held out her hand to him. He glanced from her hand to her face, ignoring the tears stinging the backs of his eyes. Without another moment's hesitation, he grasped it, clutching onto it tightly as if it were the only thing keeping him afloat in this insane nightmare.

He had no idea where she'd take them from here, nor did he care, as long as it meant he could leave his traitorous ex and that slimy serpent behind. He didn't even pause to look back as the girl calmly led them out of the gym, into the deserted hallways and outside into the fresh air.

What shocked him most of all was it wasn't raining this time and Xion wasn't chasing after him. Instead the sun was out and shining down on them, almost like a beacon of light. A cool breeze blew over them, causing the dark blonde to shiver, despite the warmth radiating from the sun.

Naminé led him onwards, past the car park and onto the field nestled at the back of the school before slowing to a stop. She turned around to face him, smiling brightly. "Roxas, it's time for you to wake up now."

For a moment he was confused by what she was saying. This...this was a dream? But it couldn't be! It felt so real. He blinked a couple of times, processing the information before nodding understandingly. "Okay... See you, Naminé."

The girl giggled lightly, and released his hand as her image slowly began to fade. "See you soon...Roxas."

He chuckled lightly before the dream around him seemed to shatter into tiny fragments, sending him falling backwards. Only when the light disappeared did he begin to panic. He reached out, hoping to find something, anything to grab onto. He tried to scream, but t was if something was pressing down on his mouth, clamping his lips shut.

_See you soon...Roxas..._

Her voice echoed all around him as he continued to fall, deeper and deeper into a never-ending dark abyss. Her voice was the only thing that stopped him from going mad.

Falling. Falling. Falling.

_Roxas?_

A different voice this time. It strangely reminded him of Sora. But what was _he_ doing in his dream? Roxas pushed all thoughts to the side, groping around in the darkness for some comfort in this strange place.

_Roxas!_

And again! It was definitely Sora. The blonde's brow creased into a frown as he called out to his twin. "Sora! Where are you?"

_Roxas! C'mon dude!_

"S-Sora? Can't you hear me?" Roxas yelled.

_ROXAS!_

Sora was practically screaming in his ear, yet he was nowhere to be seen. The blonde cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching at his head as the darkness around him started to close in, suffocating him.

_Roxas! Roxas! Open your eyes!_

The brunette sounded genuinely scared, but Roxas shook his head, allowing a small whimper to slip from his lips. He couldn't open his eyes. He just couldn't.

All of a sudden, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, shaking him savagely. The blonde yelped, snapping his eyes open as he shoved the hands away. His vision was blurred and the world around him seemed to swim in and out of focus. Hovering above his head, he could make out several pairs of eyes; two ocean blue and one golden amber as well as a harsh, yellow light just behind them.

Roxas blinked rapidly as his eyes finally adjusted to the harsh lighting, bringing him back to the real world with a sickening jolt. He opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly engulfed in a massive bear hug, courtesy of Sora.

"Don't _do_ that to me _ever_ again, Roxas! You hear me?" His brother's voice was slightly muffled, but he still managed to understand the gist of what he was trying to say. The blonde chuckled into the brunette's shoulder and nodded. Sora pulled back and regarded him with a worried expression before running his shaking hands through his hair. "I really want to hit you, you know..." He muttered, his eyes downcast.

The blonde laughed shakily, glancing across at Ven and Vanitas who stood not too far off, both eyeing him worriedly, just like Sora had. "I'd prefer it if you don't." He murmured, patting his brother's arm comfortingly.

Vanitas suddenly let out an exasperated sigh and stepped forwards. "Frankly, I don't like you that much-" Both Sora and Ven shot forwards to protest, but the dark haired teenager lifted a hand to silence them, "-But despite that, even I was scared. Scared for your mental health. Now all the lovey dovey stuff's over with, get your ass out of bed and get yourself changed." With that, he turned on his heel, shoved his hands deep into his pocket and stalked from the room, not even pausing to look back and smirk.

Roxas stared open mouthed at the now empty doorway, scratching his head confusedly. "Wha—? What was all that about?"

Sora glanced across at Ven who suddenly shot to his feet and hurried after his twin, shooting his fellow blonde an apologetic look over his shoulder before disappearing through the doorway. For a while, the two brothers sat in complete silence before Roxas rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. "Well..." He mumbled, "Now that's over. I'm going back to sleep."

"Psh, no Roxas." The younger brunette snorted and pulled himself up to his feet before lumbering over to his twin and leaping onto his sprawled form. The blonde let out an annoyed groan and tilted his head to the side to gaze up at his brother who was grinning down at him from ear to ear. "Seriously, Sora. Get off. I want to sleep man."

The brunette's hair bobbed furiously as he shook his head and laughed. "Can't."

"Oh?" Roxas raised a sceptical eyebrow, "And whys that?"

"A." Sora began, grabbing a mass of Roxas' hair with his left hand. "Because Vanitas will kick your bum into next year if you don't listen to him. And B, we're meeting up with the girls." He yanked his brother's hair with a devilish grin, evoking an enraged yell from the poor blonde. Whether it was from the yanking of hair or the fact he'd only just found out about the plans for that day.

Sora quickly scrambled off Roxas and sprinted from the room with a high pitched squeal as the dark blonde sprung from his mattress and chased after him, screaming out, "SORA! Get back here!"

Ven and Vanitas promptly appeared in the hallway, eyes wide with genuine shock as Sora came barrelling past them, still squealing, followed closely by Roxas. In one swift movement, Vanitas lurched forwards and wrapped his muscular arms around the blonde's upper body, clamping his arms to his sides. Ven, in turn, grasped Sora by the shirt and yanked him away from Roxas, who was now yelling and kicking at the dark haired boy restraining him.

"Calm it! The both of you!" Vanitas yelled, pulling Roxas back as he tried to break free and launch himself at Sora who was now cowering behind his cousin. "You're both being complete idiots. Roxas, why aren't you dressed yet? We're meant to be leaving already! For the love of..." He trailed off and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his rising anger.

Ven quickly took over, shoving Sora back as he grasped a hold of his arm, "Look. Vanitas, take Roxas back to his room and make sure he gets changed. You don't have to stand and watch, but make sure he doesn't try anything. I'll take Sora downstairs and wait for you guys, okay? Kairi expected us there half an hour ago. Come on."

Vanitas nodded in response and began tugging Roxas back in the general direction of his room, whilst Ven escorted a snickering Sora downstairs.

Roxas let out a strained breath and shoved Vanitas' arms aside as they continued down the narrow hallway, "Chill, I'm not gonna try anything." He muttered when the teenager cast him a withered glare. "Who's house are we going to anyway?"

At that, Vanitas flashed the blonde an uncharacteristic grin, "Oh, no nowhere special. Only round Kairi and Naminé's."

"WHAT_?_!" And with that, Roxas darted into his room and slammed the door behind him, giving Vanitas no chance to explain where they were headed and what he should wear...

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé awoke around half nine to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore right outside her window. She slowly pushed the covers back and sat up, stretching her arms above her head and yawning heavily. Her eyelids flickered for a moment as her vision adjusted to the soft glare of the morning sunlight and her mind remained dulled to all thought, leaving her blissfully unaware of the full blown whirlwind heading her way.

In a matter of seconds, Kairi sprung into the blonde's room, squealing and flapping her arms about like a headless chicken. "NAMINÉ! Get up! Get up! The boys are coming round in fifteen minutes! You're not even ready! Why aren't you ready_?_! Your hairs a mess by the way. At least Aqua looks presentable. But then, she's always presentable. She'd look presentable in a plastic bin bag for crying out loud..."

Naminé shot forwards and clamped a hand over her sisters mouth, her face screwed up in pain. "Please...Kairi...shut up! You're giving me a headache. S-start again?" She edged her hand away from the red head's mouth, cringing instinctively as she waited for her to blow up all over again. Kairi opened her mouth, but Naminé spoke again, "Slowly, Kai, slowly. There's only so much a blonde can take this early in the morning."

Kairi let out a childish giggle, a scorching blush rushing across her usually pale cheeks, "Sora and the boys are coming round. In fifteen minutes! Hurry up and get dressed!"

For a moment, the blonde was frozen to the spot, her hand floating in mid-air as she tried to comprehend what her sister had just said. "The...boys...are coming round? As in...?"

The red head rolled her eyes, "As in, Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, Tidus, Wakka, Pence and...uh, am I forgetting anyone? Oh yes..." She shot a sly glance at her sister. "Roxas too. It _is_ a beach party, after all."

Naminé's azure eyes widened and a small, scared gasp slipped from her parted lips. She then threw the covers back and leapt over to her wardrobe, scouring its contents for something...presentable to wear.

Figuring her work here was done, Kairi turned on her heel and skipped from the room, leaving her twin to fumble about her closet for a decent bikini to wear for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>V<span>~**

Ven was sat on the kitchen counter watching Sora as he attempted to cook scrambled eggs for Roxas' breakfast, as a way of saying sorry for whatever it was he was supposed to have done. The blonde had no clue why Roxas had spouted off like that, but the frantic brunette was most obviously the cause. Ven chuckled as Sora cracked an egg over the side of the pan and yelped.

"What are you doing this time, Sora?" The blonde asked mockingly, jumping down to move over to his cousin who was mumbling something that sounded like 'curse that stupid one eyed twit of a brother...' under his breath. The brunette tilted his head to the side and scowled at the boy who was now staring incredulously at him like he'd suddenly keeled over and declared himself a woman.

"What does it look like, Ventus?" Sora spat, crossing his arms angrily, the crushed eggshells still pressed against his palms.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ven chortled, eyeing the sizzling pan disdainfully. He really hoped Roxas liked cremated eggs, because his twin was doing a splendid job of destroying what should have been a perfectly good meal.

"I'm making breakfast for Roxie, dumbass." Sora retorted, tossing the now decimated eggshells into the nearby sink and grasping the handle of the pan and shaking it to shuffle its contents around pitifully.

The blonde sighed and bumped his cousin with his hip, taking the pan from his grip. "Here. I'll do it. You sit down. You'll only end up hurting yourself and pissing Roxas off even more."

After a moment of silent protesting on Sora's part, the brunette relinquished his role as Roxas' chef and lowered himself into the nearest chair, sighing dejectedly. "You're probably right. That's all I ever seem to do nowadays." He paused, running a hand over his face, "It's Xion's fault. It's _his_ fault. Heck it's _both _their faults! They destroyed him, Ven. They really really did. And thanks to them, I've lost the only person I could ever truly trust."

Ven dumped the pans contents in the bin and wheeled around to face Sora, brandishing the red hot utensil like a weapon, ignoring the fact that several dregs of oil trickled down the handle and onto his hand. "Don't give me that crap, Sora. You and I both know you haven't lost him. Not entirely. He just needs to get out of his shell. He needs to learn how to love and trust somebody again."

Sora let out another sigh, somehow managing to sound even more defeated than the last one, "Yeah, it's not that." Ven sent the brunette a questioning look, even though he knew full well what he was about to say. "It's _him_. It's the fact that _he_ betrayed Roxas. He was meant to be our friend, Ven! Our best friend. And if that's what best friends do, then heck, sign me up for the nearest loony bin, 'cos in my books, best friends mean that you'll never hurt one another. Best friends are for life."

The brunette slumped forwards in his chair. "I just don't know how to break through to Roxas. Not after that. Even though I am his twin, he doesn't open up to me the way he did to...to...Riku." The teenager swallowed noisily. "I don't see how I can manage it alone."

The blonde let out a frustrated groan. "How many times do I have to drum it into that thick skull of yours? You're not alone in this! And as I said before, Roxas just needs to learn how to trust and love again."

"Love?" Sora laughed incredulously. "Love? Roxas? Love again? Hahaha! You must be barking mad if you think my brother's gonna put himself through that again. It's happened more than once y'know. But seriously, if you have a plan, I'm all ears."

Ven growled and thrust the pan onto the stove, cracking a fresh egg into the bottom of it and spooning in a slab of butter. "I have it covered, so don't you worry."

At that, Ven gained Sora's undivided attention. "Y-you have it covered?" His voice had returned to it's usual, upbeat and hopeful self. "What do you plan to do? Who do you plan to use? Ven come on!"

The teenager waved his hand abruptly, whilst tossing the eggs, which were beginning to cook in the pan, with an expert hand. "No, no, no! Not use! Jeez Sora, you make me sound like some psychopathic lunatic! I plan to _set him up_ with somebody."

Sora's eyes widened with enlightenment. "Ooooh... I get it. Now who? Who, who, who_?_!"

"That's for me to know and you to guess." Ven replied cryptically, opening the cupboard above his head and pulling out a large plate before setting it on the side along with a fork. "So keep it zipped and don't breath a word of this to Roxas. If he finds out, we're doomed."

The brunette chuckled and mock saluted the blonde, his face a mixture of emotions ranging between bewilderment, shock and pure confusion. "Got it boss. But really? Do you have to be so...so... I dunno, cryptic?"

Ven snickered softly as he tipped the newly prepared eggs onto the plate and switched off the stove. "Yes. As a matter of fact. Now remember what I said... Don't tell Roxas."

"Don't tell Roxas what?"

The two teenagers wheeled around, their cheeks heating up with the embarrassment of being caught red handed. Sora, funnily enough, was the first to react as he watched his twin, closely followed by Vanitas, stalk into the room, arms crossed. "Nothing, it's a secret."

Ven shot daggers at the brunette, but Roxas merely rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "If you're planning to try and dunk me like you did last year, you've got another thi—" He trailed off as the smell of freshly cooked eggs reached his nose. "Mmm...something smells good. For me, I hope?"

He lumbered over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the plate and fork before hefting himself up onto the side. Sora grinned and leapt up from his chair. "Yeah, for you. I made em'. To say sorry for earlier."

Roxas gave his brother a blank stare. "What happened earlier?"

Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "You know what? Never mind. Hurry up and eat that, we gotta get to Kairi's." The brunette quickly turned on his heel and moved towards the doorway, which Vanitas was unintentionally blocking.

"Hey, Sora?" Roxas called.

His twin froze, centimetres away from Vanitas, who shoved him back with a disgusted look on his face. "Uh, y-yeah, Roxas?"

The blonde had already dumped his plate in the sink and was now moving past the brunette. "There's no way you made them. Tasted like Ven's cooking."

Ventus burst out laughing, clutching his stomach while Sora just stood there, open mouthed as his brother pushed past Vanitas out into the hallway.

"B-but... Oh that's not even fair!" Sora yelled as he followed his brother, a characteristic pout reaching his lips.

Vanitas strolled over to his twin and punched him lightly on the arm. "Smooth."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé had only just fished out her bikini when Kairi yelled, "Naminé! They're here! Come on down!"

For a moment the blonde flustered and panicked as she struggled herself out of her pyjamas and into the white bikini, fumbling with the straps at the back. She let out a whimper when the strings slipped from her thin fingertips and swung uselessly by her side.

"Need a hand?"

The blonde flinched instinctively, but didn't lash out. It was a girl's voice, thankfully, and one she only vaguely recognised. "Uh, yeah, actually. I would really like that." She mumbled in reply, twirling a piece of hair round her fingers as somebody stepped up behind her and grasped the straps before tying them expertly and tightening it sufficiently.

"These things can be a pain... There."

Naminé turned around and blinked. A blue haired young woman, who she recalled was named Aqua, stood before her in the most beautiful sea blue strapless bikini she had ever seen, her hand resting leisurely on her hip. "T-thanks." She whispered shakily, glancing down at herself, feeling somewhat self-conscious. This girl would knock the boys dead the moment they set their eyes on her, whereas Naminé would probably make them want to throw up.

"No problem!" The girl called brightly. "Hey, you should put a sarong with that, then you'd be looking super-hot. Here, I have one back at my room, come on." Aqua took a hold of the girl's hand and tugged her out of the small bedroom and down the hallway, calling to Kairi as she did, "Hang in there Kai, just finishing Nami up and we'll be right down!"

"Okay!" Came the red head's reply. "But don't be too long, we need extra hands to carry the picnic food!"

Aqua waved her hand and pushed open the door three along from Naminé's. "Ah, here we are. I knew I'd set it aside for a reason." She turned to Naminé, holding up a silvery, delicate piece of material. "I have a sixth sense you see." The blue haired girl winked, "I had a feeling somebody would be using it today, and it wasn't going to be me, that's for sure. It'll look great with that. Come here, I'll fix it for you."

The blonde took a tentative step towards the easy going young woman, her hands resting automatically under her chin as she did so. "Y-you really don't need to..." Naminé trailed off as Aqua sunk too her knees and began to wrap the beautiful material around her thin waist, securing it with a loose knot.

"Nonsense. Hey, I tell you what... You can keep it. It looks better on you than it ever did me. I've got too many curves and it just doesn't look right. But you... You it looks perfect on. Not too skinny, not too curvaceous. Just right in my opinion." Aqua giggled and stepped back to admire her handiwork. "I have to say, you look absolutely stunning. Wait till Roxas sees you..." She winked again and grasped the girl's hand before towing her over to her floor-to-ceiling vanity mirror, not giving her a moment to protest. "Well? What d'you think?"

The sarong was as good as hers now... Naminé thought. She had a feeling Aqua wouldn't accept it back, even if she did insist. Not that it was a bad thing. She did...really like it. Aqua had placed it perfectly and left it hanging off her hips at an angle, showing off her long, toned legs and just the right amount of waist. Naminé glanced up at Aqua's reflection and offered her a winning smile. "I love it. I really really do. Thank you."

Aqua squealed and hugged the blonde from behind. "I'm glad! Now! Let's do something about your hair..."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>K<span>~**

Kairi was stood by the bottom of the stairs, hands on hips as she watched Aqua descend the stairs in her usual, elegant manner. All of the boys were standing not too far off, conversing with the girls who had just arrived in their bikinis and shades. Tidus and Selphie were automatically lip-locked against the nearest wall, whilst Hayner and Olette were going for a more subtle approach. AKA; holding hands.

Sora was deep in conversation with Wakka and Pence, while Vanitas and Roxas stood not too far off, frowning into space. Kairi almost chuckled at the blonde. Sometimes she wondered if Vanitas was his brother, not Sora. The two were so alike, both in mannerisms and temperaments.

Ven was staring agog at his girlfriend as she finally reached the bottom step, before suddenly appearing at Kairi's side, offering the blue haired girl his arm. She giggled and took it politely, before glancing at Kairi and murmuring. "Wait till you see Nam."

Suddenly, it were as if everybody had heard Aqua's announcement, because everybody suddenly fell silent and all eyes shifted to the top of the stairs, including Tidus and Selphie who had finally finished their making out session.

As if on cue, Naminé began to descend the stairs, her head bowed against everybody's gaze. And boy, did she look amazing. Kairi's jaw fell slack at the sight of her sister in a beautiful white bikini and silver sarong hanging comfortably off her hips. What shocked the red head even more was her sister's hair. It had been brushed and curled so it hung over her left shoulder, a single tendril framing her face. Her fringe was the same, hanging in her eyes, but it made no difference. She still looked amazing.

The blonde stopped halfway down, her hands twisting awkwardly in front of her. "Too much?" She mumbled, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. Nobody said a word and Naminé continued to stand frozen to the spot, until a certain black haired boy made his way towards her, his liquid golden eyes staring into her azure ones.

He offered his hand up to her and smiled lightly. "You look perfect."

Kairi stood aghast at the bottom of the stairs, angry at Vanitas and even angrier at Roxas for not making his move sooner. She wasn't so certain about the boy escorting her sister to the beach party, not so certain at all. And apparently, neither was Naminé.

"Thank you. Vanitas." She replied airily, before lightly pressing her hand against his arm and pushing past him, declining his invitation in the most admirable, polite manner Kairi had ever seen.

Luckily for literally everybody in the hallway, Vanitas didn't seem all that phased. He merely shrugged and followed Naminé down the final steps before leaning against the banister to survey the scene.

Ven cleared his throat and spoke up. "Well, now that's over... Beach anyone?"

* * *

><p>As I was saying – it's a bit of a filler for the bit in between the school week and the beach party. Hopefully it was descriptive at least...? So... That means the next chapter is going to be a whopper! And I mean whopper! Both in content and length. I won't go O.T.T though, don't worry!<p>

Until then; milk and cookies for all you readers & reviewers! This story wouldn't be here without you! I love you all!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	7. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>S<span>~**

Sora couldn't help but notice that after Vanitas' little stunt with Naminé, Roxas was quick to withdraw back into his perfectly built fortress and nothing the brunette said would break through. Typical. Just when he was starting to act like his old self again.

Not long after Ven suggested the beach, everybody scrambled, grabbing all the food, drinks, wood and ice cream they could, under Kairi's supervision of course, before scurrying out of the door for an escape. Not that he could blame them. A strange tension was building between Roxas and Vanitas and it wasn't going to be long before one or the other snapped. And the brunette had a feeling it would be Roxas. It always was when it came to Vanitas.

If he could, Sora was going to defuse the situation before it reached exploding point. He had to, for everybody's sake.

Sora was hurrying to catch up to Roxas, despite being weighed down with a fully packed crate of cola and beer, in an attempt to batter some sense into the blonde before something bad happened, when Kairi suddenly appeared beside him, smiling brightly. All thoughts about his twin and cousin's feud instantly fled his mind and was replaced with the beautiful red head before him.

His face automatically turned up into a goofy grin, causing her to giggle delightedly. "Oh Sora, I can't tell you how much I've missed that grin of yours."

If it were at all possible, his grin widened. "Gee, and you have no idea how much I've missed your beautiful...uh...I mean you! I've missed...you." If he had any free hands, he would have face palmed. Trust him to mess up a perfectly good line.

Kairi, much to his utter embarrassment and dismay, burst out laughing, shifting the blankets tucked under her arms slightly. "Gosh, you're so funny. Not to mention cute-" Sora's face screwed up into a frown at this, but she continued as if nothing had happened. "Come on you lazy bum, you're lagging behind! Let's catch up to the others."

The brunette's face reddened considerably at the sound of his childhood nickname, but nonetheless chased after her as she sprinted down the winding hill which led to the beach, laughing wildly as he did. It was going to be a beautiful day, much like Kairi. He blushed an even brighter red at the thought. He smiled fondly at the teenager as she twirled on one foot to stare back at him, her azure eyes sparkling with excitement. Yes, today was going to be very beautiful indeed.

Kairi's eyes suddenly widened and she threw a hand up as she yelled out to the brunette. "Sora! Watch out!"

But it was too late. Sora was suddenly sent flying as his foot collided with some unseen object beneath him and the crate in his hands went soaring through the air. Kairi let out a scream as the brunette tumbled to the ground with a thud and the crate continued on it's path... Directly towards Kairi.

"Kairi! Move!" Sora cried, ignoring the pain flaring up in his knees. The red head, however, was frozen to the spot, staring up at the crate as it hurtled towards her. Just as it was about to smash into her, somebody with a shock of blood red hair thrust themselves between her and the runaway crate, lifting their hands as if to catch it. And sure enough, they did.

"J-jeez Sora! Don't go chucking a perfectly good crate of sea salt ice cream away! Not when there's somebody like me to guzzle it all down. It'd be a waste really." The red head glanced down at the brunette who was sprawled across the ground, his head tilted in the pyromaniac's direction. "Uh I've heard of throwing yourself at somebody, but isn't this a little extreme, even for you?"

Sora rolled over onto his back and threw his hands across his face, groaning. "Go away Axel."

The red head opened his mouth to retort, but Kairi pushed past him and hurried to the fallen brunette's side. "Sora! Are you okay? Oh gosh, your knees!" She gasped, tentatively touching the skin around his scraped kneecaps. Sora winced as her fingertips lightly brushed the peeled skin, but made no attempt to stop her.

He peeked up at her through his fingers. "D'you think they'll need to chop my leg?" He asked, his voice filled with genuine anxiousness. Kairi rolled her eyes and shook her head, before pulling him close and crushing him against her. Sora couldn't help but grin.

"Aww come on, I've only just eaten. Don't go getting all mushy on me!" Axel moaned, clutching at his stomach with a free hand, grinning mischievously as the two of them lurched back, glaring pointedly at him. They were about to shoot some abuse in his direction when Naminé, closely followed by Roxas, rushed over.

"Oh Sora! Are you okay? What happened?"

"What on earth have you done this time you idiot?"

The two blonde's spoke at the same time, to which Roxas responded to with a tight scowl as he brushed past Axel to kneel beside his brother and Kairi. The brunette laughed nervously and shrugged, refusing to answer either of them, due to the teasing that would ensue if he did. Kairi, however, was quick to answer for him, ruffling his hair in a playful manner. "Aw, he went and tripped on that dodgy curb. Sent that crate flying towards me, but luckily," She paused, her face darkening as she looked up at Axel, much to Sora's utter amusement, "Axel here was on the scene to help."

Roxas' eyebrows raised into his hairline, but said nothing in response as he straightened himself and turned to face his long-time friend. "Once again, you've saved the day buddy. That was the only crate with sea salt ice cream in. We seriously owe you."

The pyromaniac grinned and bumped fists with his best friend who, shockingly enough, cracked a grin. "Psh, yeah! Course you owe me! You've been 'owing' me since the day we met, pal. So why don't you pay me back today? Hint hint. Nudge nudge."

Roxas tilted his head back before interlocking his fingers behind it and letting out a low, annoyed whistle, shifting his gaze towards the sky before flicking his blue orbs in the red head's direction. "Fine. Fine! You can come. But admit it; you were gonna gate crash either way."

Axel chuckled and shifted his grip on the crate, giving the blonde a thumbs up. "Thanks pal! Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia and Terra are coming too, so you'll have to put up with them as well. See ya losers!" He winked at Naminé, who's face instantly heated up at the attention, before dashing off in the direction of the beach, whooping loudly as he did.

Sora groaned and collapsed back onto the pavement. "Please tell me you did _not_ just invite Axel to the party."

Roxas chuckled coldly and moved away without saying anything, only giving Sora the excuse to let out another groan. Naminé, who had finally recovered from Axel's departure, giggled softly. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Sora...but I think he just did."

The brunette glanced up at the blonde and whimpered, the memories of last year's party coming to mind. "I'm gonna get dunked again..."

Both Kairi and Naminé looked at each other and bursting out laughing as they moved to help him up. He accepted their extended hands and let the two girls haul him to his feet before leaning over and prodding at the gashes on his knees. "Gah. This is gonna sting like a bi-"

Kairi suddenly surged forwards and slapped him across the shoulder. When he looked up at her with wide, questioning eyes, she rolled her eyes. "You're always telling me not to swear, so don't you start now!" She scolded, shoving an accusing finger right under his nose. "It may hurt like a...beep... but you better learn to man up. Besides. I brought a load of plasters along just in case something as ridiculous were to happen." Sora opened his mouth to protest, but Kairi ploughed on, reaching into one of her many pockets for one of the many plasters she had stuffed in on her way out. "Would you like a plaster?"

For a moment, Sora said nothing, chewing his lip absently as he considered the red head's words. "Sorry for almost swearing." He mumbled finally, tilting his head forwards in shame, ignoring the snickers radiating from Naminé.

The red head chuckled affectionately, wrapping a free arm around Sora's waist and gesturing for her twin to do the same. "It's fine you silly bum. Now, do you want a plaster?"

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas stalked away from Sora, Kairi and Naminé, picking up the crate of food from where he had left it before rushing off to check on his idiotic brother. He sighed. Frankly he was glad Axel and his gang would be coming along later, he needed a distraction. This morning, he had been so eager to see Naminé again, but now? It appeared Vanitas was interested and everybody knew what that meant. Steer clear until the damage was done.

But something inside of him was telling him to man up and screw Vanitas and what he believed he was entitled to. He wasn't sure he was ready to give up his new friendship just because Vanitas had suddenly decided to show interest. Besides, he really wasn't entirely sure he was happy about having his playboy cousin so close to the pretty blonde...

He let out another sigh. He'd deal with the problems when it came down to it, he decided. He cast a glance back in the blonde's direction, to see how his brother was doing, only to see that the two girls had finally hauled the brunette off his butt and were beginning to trudge down the hill behind him. His gaze wandered from Sora to Kairi, who seemed to be edging closer and closer without apparently even noticing, before resting on the blonde he was beginning to become quite fond of.

All week he had spent time with her, whether at break, lunch or in lesson, and the two of them sat and talked for as long as they could keep a conversation going. They would talk about what they liked to do in their spare time, what shows they watched at weekends, their childhood memories... Anything.

But whenever he brought up parents, she'd become strangely guarded and would change subjects. He had been curious at first, but soon learnt to respect her privacy. If she wanted to talk about it, she would have mentioned it by now. Despite her elusive behaviour, he had managed to find out quite a bit about the girl in the past five days. She liked to draw and was brilliant at it, but that was a given. Kairi was her first and only friend up until coming here. She was born in November. She hated chocolate and crisps but adored apples and strawberries. She preferred winter to summer, rain to sun and snow to beaches.

Being new and all, she had certainly attracted quite a few people's attention, some more then others. For example; he had begun to notice that whenever the two of them left a room or went outside for lunch, Hope Estheim would always be hanging around not too far off, watching them silently whilst picking at his food or reading a book. If Naminé had noticed, she said nothing and continued chattering away as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but he'd often catch her sneaking glances at the silvery haired boy. Whether it was out of annoyance or something more, he couldn't tell.

At first, Roxas had thought Hope was just curious like everybody else, because she was new, but after the third day passed and people began to lose interest, Hope didn't. On her first day, he had clearly ran into the girl, hence his guarded reaction when he had asked him if he'd seen Naminé, but had he spoken to her? And if so, what had he said? And had he actually noticed her, properly? Judging by the way he stared at her all the time, most probably.

Roxas quickly shook his head free of his thoughts. What did he actually care? He barely knew the girl! If other guys wanted to look at her, that was their business. If she wanted to date other guys, that was her business too. The blonde's thoughts suddenly froze. Why had he even thought of that? And why did his chest squeeze at the thought of Naminé with another guy? He honestly didn't care about what she did regarding guys. Besides, he was only trying to return a favour and keep himself in Ventus' good books.

His attempts to break the ice had worked swimmingly, much to his own disgust. He hated it when Ven was right about something, especially when it was girls. He just hoped that Ven would never tell Sora about the whole 'trainer incident'. He shuddered at the thought. If Sora ever found out about what he'd done, he would most certainly be done for. That was the only reason for him getting involved with Naminé.

He refocused his gaze on her and forced himself to bite back an unwanted smile. As much as he hated to admit, even with her eccentric ways and his obvious disinterest, she was a genuine person and was definitely a very pretty girl. Today, though, she looked exceptionally prettier than usual, going as far as rivalling the looks of Aqua.

The blonde had to admit he liked the way her hair cascaded down her back and was curled in such a way that it brought all attention to her eyes and the shape of her face. Her eyes... They seemed to sparkle as brightly as the ocean when the sun was shining down on it... Heck, her entire self just seemed to be glowing with happiness, which in turn, made him slightly happier. Even if he would never actually show it.

Sora suddenly tripped on some unseen object, to which Naminé and Kairi responded by catching him and hauling him back upright. Trust Sora. He was always tripping over things that weren't even there. Before he even had chance for his thoughts to dwell on his brother, once again, they flitted back to Naminé. Over the last week, he had seen so many sides to the blonde and it was only now that she was beginning to come out of her shell and show her real self.

This in itself had slowly begun to bring him back to life. It was as if she was reviving the person he used to be, all that time ago- before Xion and her cheating ways, before they're friendship group had been thrust into disgrace, before the hurt...

"Yo Roxas! Your big head keeps blocking out the sun! Some of us actually wanna get a suntan, y'know?" Somebody yelled, their voice dripping with obvious sarcasm, forcing him to snap out of his reverie, much to his annoyance.

Roxas' lips instantly twisted down into a scowl and he lifted his head to fix the offender with his trademark icy glare. His glare, however, faltered at the sight of his friend, now standing there without the crate he had nicked off Sora, his arms thrown lazily across his chest. It was only Axel. And Axel could normally get away with these sorts of things when it came to him. Obviously, the pyromaniac knew this, which was why he probably always did it.

"Yeah right." Roxas jeered. "Just one look at your hair and I think that's enough to blind the entire world and give them sunburn for life!"

The red head pretended to look offended for a moment, before bounding over to his friend, a massive grin stretched across his face. "Yeah, yeah. Your insults don't hurt no more Roxie. Heard em' all, you see."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? We do spend a lot of time 'insulting' one another, after all..." Roxas sighed, walking straight past the pyromaniac who was still grinning like an idiot. "And would you quit smirking like that? You're not as clever as you'd like to think."

Axel chuckled and quickly fell into step alongside him, his long, lazy, loping strides keeping up with Roxas' short, angry ones effortlessly. "Such sarcasm! That's my job!" The blonde snorted and ignored Axel's obvious sarcasm, keeping his gaze trained on the path in front of him, not wanting to trip over anything like his brother had not too far back. "Never knew you'd bagsied sarcasm." He quipped, shifting the crate in his arms slightly before tilting his head to the side to gaze up at his abnormally tall friend, a small smile reaching his lips.

The pyromaniac merely scoffed and rolled his eyes as they continued onwards in a comfortable silence that only they could pull off. Roxas felt his smile turning into a smirk.

After a long while of stretched out silence, Roxas let out a throaty groan, letting the crate in his arms sag forwards slightly before dropping it entirely. "Man! Where _is_ that beach? I'm sure it doesn't normally take this long to reach it."

The redhead beside him chuckled, clasping his slender hands behind his head leisurely. "Beats me. Tell you what— once we get there, you and me can have some sea salt ice cream and moan about how annoying it is that Kairi lives too far inland and too far away from the beach. Sound good?"

Roxas' face fell into an automatic scowl. "Stop being an idiot. I was just saying—"

"No," Axel cut in, speaking in a sarcastic, sing-song voice. "You were stating the obvious and trying to make conversation. Now, now Roxie. What's on your mind eh? Not a girl I hope?" The dark blonde scoffed in response, his scowl deepening angrily. Axel, of course, leapt straight to a random conclusion. "Oh my God. It _is,_ isn't it_?_!"

The blonde let out a small grumble of protest just as Axel literally leapt on him and pulled him into a friendly headlock. "Tell me! Tell me who she is! I wanna meet her! She needs to get the best friend's approval, y'know?" At that, Roxas' eyes widened with horror. No way was he gonna tell Axel about a girl he didn't even think he liked in that way! It would be totally embarrassing. The blonde struggled to keep his cool, turning his head to call up to the red head who appeared to be enjoying this way more than he should. "Best friend's approval? Since when has that gotten me anywhere?"

He realised his mistake, but only too late. "So there _is_ someone_?_! Never thought you'd get off your butt and go chasing!" The red head let out a wolf whistle and tugged his friend closer. "On fire, Roxie, on _fire_!"

"Would you stop touching me? Jeez!" Roxas struggled slightly, tugging at his best friend's arm before realising that there was no way out of this unless... He quickly allowed himself to go limp, forcing his full weight upon the red head. Axel staggered under the sudden extra weight, letting out a strangled cry as he tried to rebalance himself. But before he even had the chance, Roxas slipped a stealthily placed foot forwards, causing the redhead to go flying forwards, freeing the blonde from his vice-like grip.

Luckily, Axel managed to right himself at the last second and immediately swung towards Roxas, who shoved him away roughly and wheeled around to hide the pink hue that was creeping across his cheeks.. He hated it when Axel got stupid notions like this in his head, it always ended in major teasing and embarrassment... Generally _after_ Axel did his best to help out by giving him advice and say whether or not he approved of Roxas' new 'love interest'.

Frankly, he didn't have the patience or energy to go through it all over again and although he knew Axel only ever had the best of intentions when it came to setting him up with girls, it had been_ him_ who had set him up with Xion and all of the others before her. And they simply broke his already tender heart in two. Some of them more than once.

Suddenly, Axel grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, breaking the blonde free of his reverie. "So..." Axel smirked knowingly as he looked down at his young friend with hooded, mysterious eyes.

Roxas' eyes automatically narrowed as he took a few hesitant steps back. He knew his friend well enough to know that he was up to something, what with the hooded eyes and the mysterious, husky voice. _What_ it was he was planning, however, was completely unknown to him.

"Here's how it is kid...if you refuse to tell me who she is I'll—"

"We're one year apart, you moron!" Roxas growled, cutting the red head off with a glare.

Axel waved his hand leisurely and rolled his eyes, showing that he simply couldn't care less. Roxas let out another growl. Curse that pyromaniac and his carefree ways! "Psh, whatever. Put it this way—" Axel grinned and took a few steps forward. "If you don't tell me, then... Well, I'll have to tickle it out of you."

Roxas' face suddenly paled until he looked as white as a sheet, taking several steps away from the red head, hoping to save himself before things went from bad, to worse. This was probably the thing he hated most about Axel. Being his best friend, the red head knew almost all his secrets and his weakness. And he often exploited these weaknesses time and time again. Tickling, for one, was possibly his biggest weakness. He was extremely ticklish, more so around his hips and around his neck than any other places. And of course, Axel knew this.

"Here comes the tickle monster, Roxie!" Axel darted forwards and grabbed the blonde him by his arm before pulling him against his body, his free hand slipping towards the helpless blonde's neck. Roxas squirmed and writhed, twisting his head this way and that as the long fingers of his best friend danced expertly across his skin.

"Ha-ha-ha! C-come on m-m-man! St-stop it!" Roxas squealed, trying desperately to tear his arms from Axel's tight grip to protect his exposed neck from the tapered fingers gliding softly along the base of his neck. But of course, all of his attempts were ultimately futile. And this was all over a girl he didn't even like! Well...didn't like in that way...

"Aw come on Roxas! I only want a name. One teeny tiny little name and then you're free. That's not so bad, surely?" The red head cackled, moving his hands back up to the top of his neck, ensuring his fingers were no heavier than the lightest of fleeting touches, which he knew Roxas couldn't stand, for obvious reasons.

"Wha-ha-ha—why...why should I tr-trust y-you?" Roxas snorted in between laughs as he attempted to control his contorted breathing. Which, of course, was nearly impossible, what with the amount of tickling Axel was dealing out.

"Because I'm your best friend! And best friends tell each other stuff!" Axel said in a cheerful, upbeat voice before finally removing his hand from Roxas's neck and releasing him, much to the blonde's relief, but then proceeding to suddenly land a healthy assault beneath his arms.

"Na-ha-ha-ha! Noooo!" Despite how shaky his legs were getting, and how extreme the need to pee was, Roxas refused to give in and give his best friend the satisfaction of knowing _her_ name. So, in an attempt to resolve the dire situation, he lifted his knee and slammed it into Axel's gut. The redhead let out a winded grunt and keeled over, giving Roxas the chance to step free of his arms, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted hard whilst trying to recover from the attack.

"Why..." Roxas muttered as Axel finally rolled onto his back to gaze up at the still panting blonde. "Should I...tell you anything...especially after...you were the one...who set me up with Xion? See...how bad...that _match making_...turned out?"

At that, Axel pulled himself up until he was sitting upright, his jaw becoming slack and his cheeks turning a bright crimson, almost matching the exact colour of his hair. "H-hey! D-don't pin that one on me!" Axel exclaimed, scratching his head anxiously as the blonde began to pace in front of him, his arms folded angrily across his chest at the thought. "You guys liked each other, I merely put the pieces together for you."

"Yeah, well if you hadn't 'put the pieces together', we might still have Riku and Xion as friends!" The distraught blonde snapped, wheeling around on the redhead, his expression changing from one of anger to one of utter defeat, his eyes looking somewhat disheartened and weary. Axel was thrown into a state of pure shock. Hardly ever in his life had he seen such vulnerability in his young friend. Scratch that. _Never _in his life had he seen Roxas like this.

The redhead staggered to his feet and took a hesitant step towards the young blonde, arms raised in surrender as he racked his brain for ways to cheer his friend up. He gently clapped him on the arm. "I...I'm sorry. But it honestly wasn't my fault. If I had known—"

Roxas sighed heavily, running a hand through his blonde bangs and flicking them out of his eyes. "I know. I know. I just— I'm just shifting the blame. I should have known from the start that it'd never work out for us. I was just too blind to see—"

Before he had chance to finish that sentence, a beautiful voice suddenly called his name. "Roxas!"

The blonde's head instantly snapped in the voice's direction, his eyes widening out of surprise. And sure enough, just as he had thought, Naminé was running towards the two of them, her face lit up in a stunning smile, her hair flying out behind her. Roxas' cheeks reddened slightly and he lowered his gaze, biting back the smile threatening to spill onto his face, which of course, didn't go unnoticed by the certain red head stood beside him. His eyebrows flew up into his hairline and his his mouth widened until Roxas was sure he could fit at least four sea salt ice cream sticks in it, no problem.

"Her?" Was all Axel whispered. Roxas bunched a fist and punched him on the arm before jogging away from the redhead and his abandoned crate to meet the pretty blonde halfway, his face instantly turning into an awkward half smile. "H-hi Naminé."

"Hey Roxas. I was just wondering, are you okay? You're friend over there looked like he was...uh..." She trailed off, staring over Roxas' shoulder at Axel who turned out to be making funny faces at him behind his back. The blonde shook his head and glared readily at his friend before the girl in front of him cleared her throat, bringing Roxas' attention back to her."Well..." Naminé continued. "He just looked like he was attacking you. What was that all about?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head and let out a shaky laugh. "Nothing. Just something about a girl—" As soon as the words slipped out, he realised just how much of an idiot he was. Why mention that in front of her_?_!

The blonde blinked several times, staring up at him with her wide, ocean blue eyes, trying to make sense of what it was he was saying before replying, "Oh... Well, I, uh, hope you enjoyed that conversation."

Before he could recover from his horrid mistake, Naminé turned away and ran off towards Sora and Kairi who were standing not too far off, shooting him disapproving glares. As soon as the trio were out of earshot, he left out an agonised groan and flopped down on the side-walk, burying his face in his hands. "I. Am. Such. An. Idiot." He muttered into his palms, rubbing at his eyes with the ball of his hands.

"Yeah, you are. But eh, we love ya." A joyful, slightly sarcastic voice piped.

"Piss off Axel. I don't need this right now." Roxas mumbled, ignoring the throbbing headache beginning to pound against his skull.

"Nah, you don't really mean that. Now come on. Get up. We have a girl to impress, do we not?" Axel chuckled, plopping himself down beside his friend and pulling him into a friendly embrace. "Man up, you've still got time to redeem yourself. You've just gotta play it right from now on, okay?"

Roxas peeked across at his friend from behind his fingers, his face lifting into a hopeful smile. "You think?"

The redhead nodded knowingly, punching him lightly. "Not think. Know. Now get up."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I give my thanks to TheAnnoyingVoice for giving me a hand with Roxas' last part. She's wonderful, so check her out! :3<strong>

The beach party is gonna be one heck of a chapter and may take time for me to finish, but I will try my darned hardest! It won't be in the next chapter…

Until then, my avid readers, I love you all!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	8. Chapter 7

I'm quite impressed with this chapter..even though it took me for_**ever **_to update:/ I struggled immensely! If it wasn't for **TheAnnoyingVoice** and her awesome inspirational chats, I probably wouldn't have updated for another week or so

So, I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to her! Thank you, I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. :')

Okay, enough of my chattering. On with the long awaited chapter.

_Enjoy_!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>

Naminé caught up to Kairi and Sora who were staring back at the blonde she had just hurried away from, the anger clear in their body language, but she pretended not to notice. She simply couldn't be bothered to notice. She was determined to enjoy today and she certainly didn't need Roxas to do that. He was just an annoyingly good looking, self-centred idiot whom she had happened to come across and befriend in less than five days. They were just friends after all...right?

An insistent tugging in her chest told her that it could be otherwise, but Naminé was quick to banish the thought. How could she fall for someone in a matter of days? It just didn't happen! Okay, it had happened to Romeo and Juliet, but that was fiction and totally appropriate for the storyline. Naminé had hated Roxas during that first day and they were only just now starting to build a steady friendship, so no way was she going to let a simple attraction to good looks and the feeling of pity towards the boy unravel into something it clearly couldn't and wouldn't ever be.

No. Just never.

She wouldn't ruin a friendship over something so petty and shallow. That's something only Xion would do and she definitely didn't want to be anything like_ her_.

"You okay?" Kairi's voice thankfully broke Naminé out of her delusional thoughts, much to the blonde's relief. If she carried on this way she'd only upset herself, which would ruin the party for Kairi and goodness knows who else. They didn't need her blubbering over some stupid boy. The blonde turned to her sister and plastered a grin onto her face. "Yeah. I'm getting pretty excited for this party." What would it hurt to lie a little if it kept the redhead happy?

For a moment, Kairi regarded her uneasily, before finally appearing to buy the story Naminé was selling and returned the grin whole heartedly. "So you should be! It's a chance for you to make a fresh start. A real one this time. I hope you're prepared, cos' Sora and I expect nothing less than the party animal I just know you to be! No more shy nonsense!"

At that, Naminé felt her cheeks heat up. Just what _hadn't_ Kairi said about her to other people? All week little things had cropped up, things like; oh Kairi said you're a brilliant artist! Or, I remember Kairi telling me about how you started singing last year! You must sing for us one day! Or even, Kairi told me about you're previous boyfriends... They all sound ridiculously hot! Introduce me sometime?

The list was endless. And now Kairi appeared to be chattering about her party lifestyle back when they were fifteen. Talk about embarrassing. "Right, Kai. I'll be sure to keep that in mind..." Naminé mumbled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face in a bashful manner.

"I, uh, wanted to apologise for my brother's behaviour." Sora suddenly mumbled, dampening the mood almost instantly, his face looking somewhat sheepish yet angry at the same time. "He can be a little cold and oblivious to others feelings sometimes."

Naminé shook her head and sighed. "I honestly don't mind. He didn't even say anything that bad!" She let out a small laugh. "Besides, he can talk about girls all he likes, who am I to object?" Inside her heart was pounding painfully in her chest. She didn't care about Roxas in that way, did she? He was allowed to be with other girls, why should she be bothered? It was a free country after all.

_Yeah. _Her inner voice whispered. _But deep down you'd rather him be with you than anybody else. So what if you've only known him for a week? The moment you laid eyes on him you _knew_ there was something special about him. Don't go trying to deny it. _Naminé flinched and quickly shoved the thought to the back of her mind, plastering a watery smile onto her lips as Sora began speaking again, looking oddly guilty for reasons completely unbeknown to her.

"Yeah... I guess, but..." Sora stuttered, rubbing his head confusedly before glancing to Kairi for support.

The redhead sighed and took a step forwards, placing a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "Look sis, I know you must be feeling a little confused at the moment, what with everything that's happened in the last month or so. Why don't you head down to the beach and have some time to yourself? We'll be sure to catch up to you later."

Naminé's lips turned up into a genuine smile this time. She loved how her sister just _knew_ her, inside and out. But then, they were twins. The little blonde nodded shyly and reached forwards to pull her sister into a warm embrace. "I knew you'd get me." She whispered in the pretty redhead's ear.

Kairi chuckled softly and returned the hug, squeezing her slightly. "I always do. As soon as we get home; girly chat, season one of Gossip Girl and ice cream! But until then, enjoy yourself! Got it?" The flaxen haired girl giggled and nodded as she pulled herself out of Kairi's arm, feeling a lot better than she had a few minutes earlier; a heck of a lot less doubtful for a start. She glanced across at Sora who frowned slightly before putting it aside and bounding over to her, engulfing her in a big bear hug. "Keep smiling." He whispered.

Naminé felt her lips quirk at the corners and she clung to him a little tighter. "Okay. I'll try, I promise." She slowly pulled herself free of his spindly arms to smile at the two of them. "Thank you Sora, Kairi; I don't know how I'd have made it through this first week without you two." Naminé sighed happily.

At that, the brunette stole a cheeky glance at his companion and they exchanged looks before snickering behind their hands. "Sure Nam. You couldn't have made it without_ us_, huh?" Kairi giggled, nudging Sora playfully as he started making smooching noises into his palm. The blonde merely rolled her eyes, figuring them out in less than a second.

"Yeah yeah, alright. Well, I'll see you both later. Don't enjoy yourselves _too_ much while I'm gone, okay?" She winked at Sora before letting out a joyful laugh and sprinting off down the road before Kairi could chase after her and punish her for her suggestive words.

Halfway down the road, when she was sure Kairi was no longer chasing her, Naminé slowed back down to a walk, her face scrunching up into a sad frown. As much as she wanted to enjoy today, she knew there was always going to be one massive shadow hanging over her for the majority of it. She let out a sigh and ruffled her hair before carrying on her way towards the beach with a slightly heavy heart.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>S<span>~**

Sora watched in obvious amusement as Kairi let out a gasp and started to chase after her sister, a pout appearing on her lips as she finally decided to give up. She stomped her foot in frustration and crossed her arms haughtily. The brunette decided that now was probably a good time to go over to her and cheer the red head up.

He slowly tiptoed up behind the frustrated girl before slipping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair. "Don't get mad at her. We were doing the exact same thing not moments before." The red head groaned softly but otherwise relented to his embrace and let her head fall back onto his shoulder, her violet eyes staring up into his sapphire ones, filled with obvious warmth. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sora smiled weakly at her, wishing he had the guts to own up to what he was thinking right there and then. But of course, he was too chicken, too chicken to admit that he had been in love with the beautiful red head since first grade. Too chicken to brush aside the bangs falling into her eyes and kiss her forehead. Oh but how he ached to. Instead he pressed his cheek against her hair and allowed his eyes to flicker closed.

"Can I ask you something?" Kairi whispered softly from her position in his arms. Sora hummed half-heartedly in response, eliciting a giggle from the red head. She promptly bit down on her lips, her face falling into a small frown. "D'you think I'd make a good girlfriend?" At that, the brunette's eyes snapped open and Kairi manoeuvred herself so she was now facing him, her head tilted adorably to the side, her eyes wide with curiosity. Sora swallowed heavily and rubbed at his head anxiously.

"I- uh, I-I think you would, yeah. W-why are you askin'?" Sora stuttered, his cheeks taking on a pink hue that thankfully went unnoticed by the girl who had begun to pace in front of him.

She paused and glanced across at him. "There's just somebody I quite like—" Sora's heart suddenly started pounding heavily in his ribcage. "—But I don't know if he likes me back. I think he thinks we can only be 'friends' and doesn't see me as anything else." The redhead blushed and started tangling her fingers in her silky hair. "I'm not sure if I should tell him... I don't to ruin our friendship, if that makes sense?"

For a moment, the brunette stood very still, mulling over his current options; tell her how he felt, or remain silent. "W-well." He began shakily. "I think you should tell him regardless. There's a chance he may return the feelings, right? And if he does, you can take it from there. If not, you can continue as friends. No matter what happens, _I'll_ be here for you, you know that right? If things go south, you'll _always _have me to turn to." He turned away at the end of his declaration; his cheeks heating up once more, only to have Kairi rush around in front of him and throw her arms around his neck, putting him slightly off balance. "Uh—"

"Thank you Sora!" She whispered, her tiny hands clutching tightly at his shirt. "You know what? I will. I'll tell him at the bonfire tonight. Wish me luck, kay?" She giggled into his shirt, clinging to him for dear life. "Now come on! We've got a party to get to!"

And so, Sora allowed himself to be dragged away by the red-haired whirlwind, his mind reeling from the current situation.

Who did Kairi like? What would he do now? He just had to confess and at least tell her how he felt before it was too late... What if it was somebody like Vanitas? He shuddered and instantly banished the thought. No. Kairi was like him, she too had strong feelings against the dark headed cousin. If it wasn't him then...who was it? The brunette let out a soft groan of irritation.

He'd have to make his move before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>V<span>~**

Ven was standing in the middle of a large group of people, half of which he didn't even know, with Aqua literally glued to his hip as they chatted away whilst waiting for Sora and Kairi to make their grand appearance to kick-start the fun filled day, when he noticed a certain blonde storm her way down the jetty, her eyes slightly vacant. Upon seeing her scrunched up face, he made up a quick reason for leaving and excused himself from the group and Aqua before making his way over to Naminé who was now perched on the edge of the pier, her legs slightly rigid.

Slowly, he waltzed up behind her before swinging his legs over the side of the wooden and seating himself beside her. "Hi there Naminé!" He said cheerfully, tilting his head to the side to look at her before offering her a winning smile, which she half-heartedly returned. His smile faltered. Something was up...

She then let out a soft, muffled sigh and murmured shyly, "Hi Ven."

The two of them remained silent for a moment longer, before Ven decided that enough was enough. He had come here to cheer the girl up after all. "So, what's eating you?" He prompted, nudging her shoulder with his own, which caused her lips to lift slightly at the corners. The blonde turned her head to look at him, chewing her lip absently as she mulled over what to say in response.

For a second, Ven really thought she was going to open up to him, when she suddenly let out an entirely fake laugh, plastering a timid smile on her face to cover up the shakiness in her laugh. "Nothing! Why would anything be 'eating me'?" She asked innocently, her smile slipping as she met his serious ocean blue eyes.

"Naminé." Ven began sternly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm not as stupid as some of the others here. Funnily enough my head's not filled with as much sawdust as some people I could care to mention." He tilted his head to the side encouragingly; his eyes filling with what he hoped would be warmth and friendliness. Naminé's lips twitched at his comment, before scrunching back up into a sad frown, but she otherwise looked ready to finally open up.

She gradually opened her mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted by the sound of somebody calling Ven's name. "Hey, Ven! C'mon man, we're gonna play some Volleyball. And you're captain. Hurry up dude!"

Before Ven had a chance to yell back and tell them to choose somebody else, Naminé's face closed up again, her gaze shifting back to the ocean. "Go and enjoy your game." She whispered, reaching a hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, smiling softly at him. Ven clenched his teeth, cursing the boy who had decided to go and ruin their moment. He didn't want to play some stupid ball game, he wanted to make sure his friend and Roxas' soon-to-be-girlfriend was alright! He almost smiled at the thought of his plan. Roxas had no idea what was soon coming his way...

Instead of retorting to her statement, he leant forwards and took her hand in his, evidently shocking the girl and forcing her to meet his intense gaze once again. "If you want, you can come and talk to me later. I'm your friend, Naminé. I won't laugh at you or judge you about anything. Sure, I might not be the world's greatest guy and I may have the biggest jerk as a brother—" Naminé giggled profusely as he mentioned that and she blushed slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the dirty blonde. "—but I'm a good enough person to be there for someone when they need me. That's a promise, okay?"

The girl's face was filled with both wonder and gratitude as he finished his sentence, her flushed cheeks returning back to their usual pale complexion. Slowly, Naminé nodded, fixing him with a perfectly angelic smile. "I got it."

"Ventus! Not cool, man!" The voice called impatiently.

Ven rolled his eyes and shot back. "Gimme a sec!" He then turned back to the girl and squeezed her hand. "I'll come and find you later, okay? Until then, keep smiling and enjoy yourself. Today's meant to be fun!"

After watching her face light up into one of her enchanting, shy smiles, Ven bounced to his feet and ran back down the length of the jetty, throwing a healthy wave over his shoulder as he did, feeling exceptionally lighter than he had earlier. At least Naminé knew she wasn't alone anymore...

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé stayed sat where she was after Ven left, a smile playing about her lips as she replayed the scene in her head, word for word. Nobody had been that kind to her in a while, aside from Kairi, and it made her feel good to have somebody who was genuinely there for her and actually cared about how she felt, which was why she was going to tell Ven everything when he finally got around to talking to her later like he'd promised.

She needed to let it out, one way or another, and Ventus had already said he'd always be there for her, so what could it hurt? She trusted him immensely, more so than Sora, which was rather odd. He just screamed 'trustworthy'.

'_Keep smiling._' Two people had said that to her today. How many more would it take for her to actually listen to them...? She let out a sigh and ran her delicate hands through her hair, tugging at the small curl nestled at the base of her neck. It would take a lot to make her smile today.

The blonde was so deeply lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the hesitant footsteps of somebody walking up the jetty behind her.

"Naminé?" A soft voice floated down and reached her ears, causing the poor flaxen haired teenager to jump with surprise. She pressed a hand to her cheek and tilted her head back to squint up at the person who had approached her. She blinked several times as her mind finally registered the teenager standing above her, her thin eyebrows pulling into a confused frown as she lowered her hands back to her sides. "Hope?" She whispered.

The silver haired boy smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he gestured to the space beside her. In response she shuffled over slightly and patted the gnarled wood beside her. His face lit up in a grin as he eased himself down onto the precarious outpost. "I'm sorry for scaring you." He mumbled as he shuffled his weight.

Naminé shook her head furiously, her cheeks heating up as she replied hastily, "Oh no! It's fine; I was lot in my thoughts so I didn't exactly hear you. It's not your fault." She felt the sudden urge to face palm. Never before had she stumbled over her words. Sure, she was shy, but she never ever stumbled. What was wrong with her?

Hope brought her back to reality with a light hearted chuckle which made her stomach go all fuzzy. "I thought as much." He paused, glancing shyly across at her and twiddling his thumbs in his lap awkwardly. "I-I haven't exactly had much time to speak with you since Monday, and you were, uh, upset, so I hope you don't mind if I spend a bit of time with you today...?"

The blonde teenager found herself giggling like a love struck school girl at his question, before biting down on her lips and forcing herself to stop. Hope gazed quizzically across at her as she opened her mouth to reply, "Of course, that's fine. It's not like I have anybody else to talk to."

The boy tilted his head to the side and scrunched up his face confusedly, his green eyes narrowing slightly. "What about _Roxas_?" He jerked a thumb towards the said blonde who had only just arrived at the edge of the beach alongside Axel, looking somewhat glum and perplexed. Naminé felt slightly guilty, but she quickly glanced away as his cerulean eyes shifted in her direction, shifting her gaze to stare down at her hands which were knotted in her lap. "I dunno. I don't feel like hanging with him today."

To her surprise, Hope let out a low whistle. When she raised an eyebrow at him, he shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips. "I just assumed that you two were...uh...going out? What with how inseparable the two of you have been all week."

At that, Naminé's cheeks burned bright red, forcing her to retreat behind her bangs for cover. She hated how everybody just 'assumed' the two of them were together when she simply didn't like him in that way! "No. Definitely not. No way in hell would I go out with somebody like...him." She mumbled, turning her head away from the silver haired boy beside her.

"I'm sorry..." He suddenly whispered.

Naminé's head snapped back in his direction, her embarrassment immediately forgotten. "What for? You say sorry way too much!" She laughed incredulously, leaning towards him automatically.

Hope shrugged. "I, uh, I guess it's a habit? And I didn't mean to upset you..."

The blonde found herself smiling broadly at him, shaking her head automatically. Hope's face twisted into a confused frown, causing her to let out a soft giggle at the sight of it. "Don't be silly! You didn't upset me." She paused, tapping her chin with her index finger thoughtfully. "Hey, wanna get some ice cream?"

The boy's face lit up in an adorable smile, eliciting yet another giggle from her. "Yeah!" He said enthusiastically. "There's this flavour you've just gotta try..." He nudged her playfully, before hauling himself to his feet and offering the blonde a welcoming hand. She glanced from his outstretched palm to his smiling face, before shyly chewing on her lip and slipping her hand into his.

He gently lifted her to her feet as if she were as light as a feather, and twirling her around so they were now facing the beach and the extravagant activities which were beginning to take place on the sand. Even though he had already helped her to her feet, he didn't let her hand drop. Instead, he slowly twined his fingers with hers before glancing down at her as if to say; 'is this okay?'

She responded by squeezing his hand and smiling happily as she tugged him down the length of the jetty, her eyes scanning the large crowd of people which was beginning to accumulate on the beach. A small, somewhat sad smile slipped into place on her lips. The last time she'd been to the beach, Kairi, her mum and dad had been with her. It had been a beautiful day; the sun shone down on them, the waves rolled into the shore gently, and there had been a lovely breeze rustling through their hair... Her dad had said it was a promise of a fun filled day. And, oh how it had been.

They were the good old days. When they're family had still been whole, before her dad became angry and bitter, before her whole world had literally come crumbling down around her, before the hurt.

A single, distraught tear trickled down her cheek, which she hastily scrubbed away. Life could be so cruel, so unfair, so overwhelming. But that was just the way it was. Life _was_ cruel. It _was_ unfair. It _was _overwhelming. She wished she could see her dad one last time and tell him she was sorry. Have him forgive her. That's all she wanted; forgiveness. Forgiveness and love.

"Are you okay?" Hope's kind, worried voice broke her free of her thoughts. She glanced up to see him with an equally worried expression on his face. Naminé nodded and smiled half-heartedly. "No you're not." He whispered. "Come here." The teenager then pulled her into his open arms, enveloping her in a warm, comforting embrace. Naminé let her head sag against his chest, her breath ragged and short.

The teenager then pressed his face to the top of her head and whispered against her silky hair, "I don't know what's going on with you at the moment, but I do know that it must be bad. But whatever it is, I'm here to look after you, I promise." He paused, smiling into her blonde locks. "As they always say; worse things happen at sea. Keep smiling."

Three times that day, three different people had told her to keep smiling. And it was about time she followed their advice. After all of the pain she'd been put through, she figured it was time to let herself be happy again. She couldn't carry on like this anymore.

She pulled back slightly, tilting her head back to gaze up at Hope, her eyes shining with friendly warmth and gratitude towards him. Hope gazed down at her with those beautiful, stormy green eyes which drew her in each and every time she looked at them. He reached a hand up to her face, his thumb stroking away the strands of hair falling into her eyes, his lips pulled into a half smile.

To hell with it all. To hell with her past. To hell with the pain she'd been put through. If there was a chance she could be happy again, she darn well would! "Thank you Hope." She whispered. "At least I know I'll always have a friend like you."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas' face twisted into a frown as he watched Hope pull Naminé into his arms, holding her ridiculously close for somebody the blonde had said was 'just a friend'. Axel, who was standing beside him, let out a low whistle. "Urm, wow... This might be harder than I first thought. Since when did he get a chance to muscle in on her?"

The teenager's face turned into a sour grimace as he turned his gaze away from the two who were walking away, hand in hand, their heads lowered, obviously absorbed in what the other was saying. A small sigh escaped his lips.

The redhead beside him raised his eyebrows at his friend, but otherwise remained silent, not wanting to upset the blonde further. He'd profusely deny it, but Axel knew Roxas. He knew that his friend liked that girl, in some way, shape or form, but he was just too pig headed to admit it! In the end, he'd be the one to lose out, nobody else.

Axel too, let out a sigh, mulling over the situation. He'd just have to fix this himself, before Roxas got himself hurt again. But first... How to cheer up a certain depressing blonde? He snapped his fingers and exclaimed suddenly, "Want some ice cream?"

The blonde's head slowly lifted in his friends' direction, his face pulled into a sullen frown as his mind registered the words Axel had just spoken. "What...?" He mumbled confusedly.

The pyromaniac slapped his forehead exasperatedly. "Damn, don't go all zombie on me, man!" He reached forwards and grabbed the blonde by his shoulders before beginning to continuously shake him. "Do. You. Want. Ice. Cream_?_! Don't let the blonde lass force you into forgetting your love of the delicious delight we know as Sea Salt ice cream!"

Roxas swatted at his friends' arms and chuckled genuinely. "As if I'd forget about our treat. Go on then, grab me one and I'll pay you back later." The blonde paused and raked his fingers through his hair thoughtfully as the red head retreated towards the ice cream parlour by the edge of the beach. "Actually! Get me two!" Roxas added, cupping his hands to his face so his voice carried further. In response, Axel waved a lazy hand over his shoulder and shook his head i obvious amusement, his red mane of hair quivering slightly.

The golden haired teenager chuckled to himself before turning away to scan the beach with his icy blue eyes, searching for the flaxen haired girl he'd sighted with Hope not too long ago. His heart sunk even lower in his chest as he sighted the two of them standing by the parlour, sharing a blue coloured ice cream which he suspected to be either sea salt or bubblegum. He secretly hoped bubblegum. But, all of a sudden, he found he no longer had a craving for the blue icy treat.

He grimaced. As much as he hated to admit, they made a cute couple, but seeing the two of them together made his stomach churn in protest. The blonde quickly forced himself to look away from the two, lowering himself down onto the sand, feeling strangely light headed for a moment. He leant back on his elbows and let out several shallow breaths, trying to calm his out of control heartbeat and red face before Axel came back.

Not five minutes later, Axel returned with three ice creams in hand, two of which were for Roxas, whistling tunelessly under his breath. His mood had certainly done a U-turn, and this was all because he believed that the blonde's interest in eating their icy treat meant that his best friend was back to his usual cheerful self.

Roxas never used to be like this. Never so...moody. As a matter of fact, he was perfectly happy before Axel set him up with Xion and then afterwards he just acted like a klutz, walking around with the biggest of stupid grins on his face. Anybody could see just how in love he was, it was blatantly obvious, what in the way he acted around the raven haired girl or the way he would sigh and blush if somebody so much as mentioned her name.

But what she had done to him, cheating on him like that, with his best friend, had destroyed the blonde, both physically and mentally.

Deep down, Axel truly wished there was some way to get her back twice as bad, something that would cause her as much pain as Roxas had suffered. Only then would things be set right, in his eyes. He never normally believed that revenge was the best way forwards, but in this case it seemed almost relevant. It might not succeed in making Roxas feel any better, but it would certainly make the red head feel better.

He chuckled softly to himself at the thought, before setting his emerald eyes on the crumpled form of his best friend lying haphazardly on the sand, and he got the feeling that something wasn't quite right... What on earth had happened to the happy, goofy-faced Roxas he had left just a few minutes ago?

"Hey, Roxas. I got the ice cream you asked for." He said cautiously, closing the space between the two of them with a few long legged strides. When the blonde didn't even twitch, the redhead's face fell into a deep frown. "Hey blondie! Didn't you hear me? Jeez, I always knew you were a zombie."

When Roxas finally spoke, his voice was no more than a whisper. "That's okay, Axel." He murmured, draping an arm over his forehead in an attempt to shield his eyes from the slowly rising sun as he stared up at the sky with a blank expression crossing his features. "You might as well have em'."

The red head held back a surprised gasp, before kneeling down beside his best friend. "What do you mean? What's wrong? Are you feeling alright, partner?" Axel allowed himself to fall back against the sand, letting out a small grunt as he did. He then leant over to the side and nudged the blonde, who was still staring unblinkingly up at the blue sky. "You've never turned down Sea Salt ice cream before..."

"It's just... I..." Roxas paused and closed his eyes, a small, disheartened sigh slipping past his pursed lips. As soon as his eyelids fluttered closed, he could easily picture Hope and Naminé holding hands and sharing their ice creams. It was as if the image was forever seared to his brain, taunting him with something he could never have. In all honesty, he had absolutely nothing against the silver haired boy, he was a great kid and a good friend when it came down to it...but what on earth did he have that Roxas didn't? What made him that extra bit more special than him? Was it his gravity defying hair? Was it his harsh, cold and calculating eyes? Was it the way he spoke? Was it his attitude? What was it_?_!

He and Hope were both very much alike, and entirely different. And it just wasn't fair.

"Just what...?" Axel prompted, lightly bumping his arm against Roxas'.

The blonde held in an angry yell and muttered, "I'm just not hungry anymore, okay?"

Axel's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he lifted his head, scanning the beach with his emerald eyes until they fell upon the same mushy scene Roxas had witnessed not moments ago. He let out a hearty groan. "Oh boy... This is just _not_ our day." He quickly tore his eyes away from the smiling and laughing pair, and nudged Roxas again, forcing the blonde to glance in his direction. "Look, man. This really sucks absolute lollipops, but you're gonna have to let her go. Or risk getting yourself hurt again. Got it memorized pal?"

For a moment Roxas remained frozen against the sand as he slowly made sense of the words Axel had just spoken before jerking himself upright, a small growl emitting from the back of his throat. He turned his head towards his best friend and shot him a fury-filled glare. "No! I don't have it memorized, okay Axel? I am so _sick_ of people telling me to forget it and move on, to let my feelings vanish into nothing, to try and protect myself from getting hurt again. Why should I? What if I want to take a risk? What if I want to feel like that again? Why can't you be the supportive best friend you were ten minutes ago and tell me to go for it! Is it because your shitty judgement is all screwed up from your fantastically wonderful idea of sticking me and Xion together? Or is it because you just don't want me to be happy again?"

He promptly pulled himself to his feet, his hands bunching into tight fists. Axel stared after him, his face a picture of shock as he watched his best friend make his way over to where Hope and Naminé were still standing.

In that instant, Axel lurched forwards and yelled after the determined blonde, trying to quell the twisting feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Whatever Roxas was planning to do was only going to end badly and he felt oddly responsible, despite his good intentions. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't turn around, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. "I'm going try and fix this. I'm gonna do my best to salvage what's left of this empty, heartless shell."

Axel slumped back on the sand and allowed his friend to go, his emerald eyes wearily following the blonde's progress as he slowly made his way over to Naminé, who was now standing by the edge of the beach, watching Hope as he walked aimlessly back and forth in the surf. The redhead quickly glanced away after a few moments, not wanting to witness the turmoil Roxas was about to unfold upon the unsuspecting couple.

He would never admit, of course, but he wasn't so sure he wanted Roxas to have another girlfriend. He truly regretted setting him and Xion up, and not just for the obvious reasons, but because he rarely saw his best friend during their relationship. As soon as he and Xion got together, Roxas became 'popular' and began hanging around with Riku and the jocks more. It was strange not to see him with Hayner, Pence, Olette or Ven. He just never seemed to have time for them.

In some ways, he had a feeling the exact same would happen if he succeeded in getting Naminé as his girlfriend. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Axel grunted and turned his attention back to the ice cream he was clutching. "Hm." He muttered as he flipped the ice cream around and tore the wrapping off, before tossing it carelessly to the side. "More for me. Not like I'm gonna complain." He sighed softly and dropped the other two ice creams into his lap and took a healthy bite out of the one he was holding. A strong mixture of vanilla and sea salt engulfed his taste buds, but for some reason he simply couldn't find the usual pleasure he normally got from eating the sweet-salty treat.

"How did this happen?" He murmured as he glanced across at the empty space where Roxas had been laying not moments ago. "Why did it have to end this way?"

* * *

><p>Okay, so that's chapter seven all finished!<p>

The next chapter will include some dudey flashbacks; keep your eyes peeled!

So, until next time, I leave you with virtual cookies! Thank you for being patient and for reviewing this, it's giving me the confidence and support I need to actually continue with writing! Honestly, you guys are wonderful. Thank you again. ^^

**~AusisWinds-13**


	9. Chapter 8

Muahaha~! I bet _none_ of you were expecting this! So... Surprise!

Anyways, I'll let you all go ahead and read, enjoy. :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

"Naminé… What happened today? You seemed all _odd_ when we left for the party, but afterwards… I don't think I've ever seen you happier."

The blonde looked up from painting her toenails silver and met her sister's curious violet-blue eyes. She didn't know what to say to that. All she knew is Roxas had certainly turned her day around and that all previous bad thoughts about him were all but gone from her mind. If he wanted to make it up to her for something that hadn't even happened then who was she to complain? She was secretly glad that she'd get the chance to spend more time with the boy.

"Well?" Kairi whined, throwing a piece of popcorn at her cheek before plopping a handful into her mouth, chewing animatedly.

Naminé tried not to roll her eyes as she flicked the popcorn away and placed her nail varnish aside. Until she answered her persistent twin, she wouldn't be getting a moments rest. "Roxas. He apologised for his behaviour. Which is completely ridiculous as he didn't even do anything wrong in the first place…"

**Flashback**

"Naminé!"

The pretty young blonde looked up at the sound of her name being called from somewhere behind her and wheeled around in search of the source of the desperate sounding voice. Nothing could have prepared her for a determined yet flustered looking Roxas making his way over to her, his face showing clear signs of hesitation and… Fear? But fear of what? Her?

"R-Roxas?" Naminé whispered, as she cast a quick glance at Hope over her shoulder, only to find that the silver haired teenager was some way down the beach, rather fascinated in picking at several sea shells nestled in the silky sands beneath his feet. She ran her azure gaze over him once more before turning back to face the distressed blonde who was now stood a little way off, his hands lost in his mass of unruly hair as he obvious struggled to find the words he so desperately wanted to say.

Still feeling somewhat uncertain, Naminé took a timid step towards him, chewing furiously on her lower lip as she, too, tried to find the appropriate words to say. Not half an hour ago, she had been left feeling rather confused and perhaps a little hurt, not to mention she had her ever-present thoughts on the current family situation she was stuck in to worry about as well. Why she felt this way after one little meaningless conversation, she still couldn't quite comprehend herself, but she decided to blame it on her slightly unbalanced emotions.

"You know," Naminé finally murmured, lifting her blue orbs up to meet Roxas' hopeful gaze, "I reacted rather dumbly earlier."

The boy before her visibly relaxed, his once tense shoulders lowering back to their original position, his serious cobalt eyes brightening ever so slightly. Naminé found herself quite amused by his reaction. What had he expected her to say? Had he thought she'd be mad for some reason?

"I mean," She added hesitantly, acutely aware of the slightest movements he chose to make. "What should it matter to me if you decide to talk about other girls?"

In that instant, the boy's face fell into a sad frown, his eyes losing their spark as he opened his mouth to form a reluctant reply. "Heh… Yeah. Other girls." Roxas muttered, awkwardly twisting his fingers even more tightly into his blonde locks as if to relieve some of the tension he was currently wrapped up in.

She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid! Instead, Naminé cocked her head to the side to observe the teenager standing before her. She could tell there was something he was hiding from her, something he was holding back. And that only made her the more curious as to what that was. "Talk to me." She prompted softly, inadvertently taking another step towards the frozen blonde. His eyes suddenly flickered up to meet hers at the sudden movement, blinking furiously as he tried to understand what it was she was asking of him. "Just let it out." She chuckled, prodding his chest lightly, much to his surprise. "You're holding something in, and that's not healthy. Or so I'm told."

Slowly, Roxas' lips began to twitch, curling up ever so slightly at the corners as his mind processed Naminé's kind words. He allowed himself to rock back and forth on his heels, his breath whistling past his gritted teeth whilst Naminé waited expectantly, ready for him to finally open up to her. In hindsight, she could honestly say she never expected the words that Roxas spoke to ever leave his lips, much less for him to even think it.

Roxas quickly averted his gaze to stare out at the sea as he began, "I have an apology to make," The blonde blinked once out of surprise as his bright blue orbs shifted in her direction, the corners of his lips lifting into a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Naminé. I've pretty much been a jerk to you since the day we met, and I still haven't atoned for that, even over the past week. But it's early days yet. And no doubt we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the next few months or so." His smile widened into a cheeky grin. "I'm hoping that I can somehow make it up to you. As a friend."

Strangely, she felt her heart wilt at the sound of the word 'friend'. She was glad, she really was, but at the same time, she found herself wanted more. Which terrified her to no end. Why did she feel this way? What was going on?

"I'd like that." Naminé eventually murmured, twisting her hands in front of her and smiling shyly up at the dark blonde before her.

Roxas looked terribly relieved, all signs of stress and worry washing away in seconds. "Good… So, shall we try again?" He stuck his hand out and laughed sheepishly. Naminé looked from his hand and back to his face, barely suppressing a smile which threatened to spill onto her lips. This again? She had to say, she found him to be a very entertaining if not confusing individual.

"Man, how many times are we going to do this?" He asked jokingly, as she took his hand without question, her fingers lacing easily with his. She shook her head and giggled softly, her curls bouncing around her shoulders. The whole introducing thing again. This was becoming something of a habit for them. Third time lucky perhaps. She shook his hand gently, a rabble of words tumbling effortlessly out of her mouth, "Naminé Takari. Nice to meet you."

Roxas held back a laugh and squeezed her hand ever so slightly, his azure eyes shining with mirth as he, in turn reintroduced himself, "Roxas Hikaru. It's a pleasure. Now that's over, for the third time, do you fancy some ice cream?"

Despite having shared an icy bubble-gum treat with Hope not minutes ago, she found herself strangely craving some more of the stuff. "Ooh, yes please. Hope introduced me to this bubble-gum flavour, and it was surprisingly nice seeing as I'm not much of a fan of bubble-gum. Have you tried it yet?"

Roxas' grin seemed wider than it had ever been before as he replied, "Bubblegum's too mainstream. I'm going to introduce you to something that'll make your taste buds tingle. How does that sound?"

It was all she could do to stop herself from quivering with excitement as she nodded and allowed him to lead her towards the small ice cream parlour she had visited not long ago. Sure, she was leaving Hope, but he seemed too engrossed in his sea shells to notice. There was plenty of time for them to catch up later, she decided.

**~{*}~**

Roxas entered the small parlour and practically skipped up to the counter, beaming with excitement as he ordered two sea salt ice creams, slapping his money down on the glass top. Naminé felt her nose wrinkle with distaste, but she trusted the blonde enough to know he wasn't trying to poison her.

When he turned towards her, holding two sticks of blue ice cream, she found herself to be oddly confused. Blue? Wasn't that bubblegum? She wondered if he'd mistaken the treat, but when he urged her to try it and tell him what she thought; she took a quick bite into it and found herself pleasantly surprised. A mixture of tangy salt and sweet vanilla swirled across her tongue, indeed making her taste buds tingle, just as Roxas had so boldly promised. Naminé found herself taking another bite and another, until there was very little left. And still the tingling sensation didn't lessen.

She looked up to see Roxas grinning triumphantly down at her, chewing on a now empty stick, ultimately waiting for her verdict. She sucked the remaining ice cream clean off the stick and made a distinct popping sound with her lips, followed closely by a satisfied 'aaah'. She closed her eyes and relished every last drop of the sweet ice as it trickled down the back of her throat, leaving her wanting more.

When she reopened her eyes, Roxas' face was hovering directly in front of hers, scrutinising her thoughtfully. He didn't pull back when her eyes met his, if anything he leant a little closer, his cobalt eyes shining mischievously. "Better than bubblegum?" He finally asked, his lips turning into a smirk as she nodded vigorously, swirling the stick around her mouth to strip it entirely of the treat. She didn't even find herself worrying about their close proximity, right now she cared only for the treat.

Naminé pulled the now empty stick from her mouth and cheekily tapped his nose with it, "More?"

He chuckled and reached into his pocket for more coins, but she stopped him, pulling out a purse of her own and handing him the munny, her eyes dancing mesmerizingly inches from his face. He looked down at the coins she pressed into her hands and grinned, before agreeing, "More."

**End of Flashback**

"So you kissed?" Kairi screeched as she all but threw herself at her sister, wrapping her arms firmly around her upper torso. "Details, woman, details!"

Naminé felt herself toppling backwards and couldn't free her arms to stop herself, so she simply allowed the two of them to fall back amongst the pillows and blankets, her arms squashed uncomfortably by her sides as she waited for Kairi's squealing to subside. When they finally did, she laughed and pushed her sister back, "No. We didn't. He bought me more ice cream, funnily enough."

The redhead scrambled back, clasping her hands to her face, clearly aghast. "Nam! Why must you always think with your stomach?"

Naminé scowled and pulled herself into a sitting position, "Funny, I never said anything about wanting to kiss him and here you are, making assumptions. Thanks for that, Kai."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Let's not start on that again. It's an argument I've already won. Moving on!" And just like that, her twin was back to her usual gossipy self, leaning in towards the blonde, her violet eyes wide with excitement. "What happened with the whole Vanitas thing? I head he was rather pissed off earlier."

Naminé winced upon recalling that particular moment. Roxas had been so cute and protective, but it had hardly been necessary. Given the chance, she would have punched him herself. Vanitas was an ass. A royal ass. "He said something of a provocative manner towards me and Roxas hit him. Pretty hard."

The redhead let out a high pitched squeal, clapping her hands enthusiastically like a love struck teen, which she probably was. "See? If that's not the sign of a guy in love then I don't know what is!" She giggled, alternating between clapping and stuffing her face with more popcorn. She was seriously enjoying this way too much. But just she wait, she'd get what was coming to her.

The blonde face palmed and let out an exasperated groan, even though she found herself wishing it were true… Woah, wait- what? Was she willing to admit that she may just have some sort of feelings towards Roxas other than friendship? Please no!

She forced the thought to the back of her mind and quickly mumbled, "It shows that he's protective of me, not that he loves me. We've known each other, for what? A week? Jeez Kairi. We're just friends, get it drilled into that thick skull of yours." As soon as she'd uttered those words, she realised just how right her sister sounded, but she was quick to dismiss it. Roxas? Likes her? That sort of fantasy only existed in Kairi's pretty little head.

"Wow. And they say_ I'm_ oblivious." Kairi muttered, flipping her hair and rolling her eyes.

Naminé scoffed and tried not to laugh. "That's generally because you are, Kai."

The elder twin shot her a pointed look and filled her mouth with yet another handful of popcorn, keeping her eyes trained solely on the young blonde. When she finally swallowed, she laughed, a loud and harmonious laugh. "You really have no clue, do you? Either that or you're just too stubborn to admit it. Most probably the latter."

Naminé felt even more exasperated and annoyed than she had before. Her sister made no sense whatsoever. "What do you mean, 'too stubborn to admit it'? You know, I can very well say the same about you!" She shot back, a feeling of triumph blossoming in her chest at the sight of Kairi's reddening face.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." Kairi whispered, avoiding all contact with her, her cheeks reddening even more.

"Oh, I think you do. What happened between you and Sora at the bonfire, hey?" Naminé teased, crawling towards her sister and poking her wherever she could; in the ribs, her feet, her cheeks. Kairi blushed bright crimson and looked away, hiding behind her bangs, chewing on her lip.

Hook, line and sinker. She had her now.

**Flashback**

Naminé tilted her head back to watch the embers rise up from the flames and dance off into the night sky, growing smaller and smaller until she could no longer see them. She then closed her eyes, enjoying the heat from the fire warm her face and legs and the feel of the silky sand beneath her.

Somebody to her left nudged her side with their elbow, chuckling softly. Naminé allowed her eyes to flicker open and instantly found herself looking upon a blue icy treat hanging in front of her face. With a grin, she accepted the popsicle and stuffed it into her mouth.

Roxas settled himself down beside her, leaning back on his elbows with an already empty stick shoved between his teeth. Axel sat on Roxas' other side, imitating the blonde's position, an empty stick of his own protruding from his mouth, his head tilted back at the sky. Whether he was counting the stars, or just staring into nothing, Naminé couldn't tell.

She stole a glance at Hope who had barely left her side the entire evening and frowned. She wasn't sure what was up with him. Ever since she'd grabbed ice cream with Roxas, he refused to let her out of his sight and insisted she stay with him for the rest of the day. Regretfully, she resigned to this and had bid Roxas goodbye, but not before promising to meet him at the bonfire.

She chewed thoughtfully on her ice cream, pondering over the boy's strange behaviour as her eyes travelled around the faces before her. The party had been quite a turn out, but then Kairi always knew how to throw a good party, and nobody seemed very drunk, which was a relief. It was only now that everybody was huddled around the fire did the blonde see that she barely knew half of the people before her.

Axel had introduced her to his small group of friends after she finally managed to pull herself away from his intensive sea shell hunting.

She instantly picked out a man with bright pink hair sat on his own, his lips set in a thin line as he stared down at a red rose in his hands, plucking the delicate petals off one by one and tossing them into the fire until he was left with nothing but the stem. Axel had introduced him as Marluxia. He had seemed pleasant at first, but he apparently had no interest in women whatsoever, which was probably why Roxas seemed so on edge around him. Every so often he would shoot the blonde these leering looks, as if he were mentally undressing him. Axel would shift closer to him and shoot the man a leering look in return, basically telling him to back off. This made her chuckle.

Her eyes moved on to a man sat on the other side of Hope with steel coloured hair that fell into his eyes, lightly holding a book in his slender hands. He seemed to be straining to read its contents in the dull light which Naminé thought was rather ridiculous, especially at a party, but nonetheless, he didn't give in.

He'd often glance up from his reading to stare monotonously at the people crowded around the fire, one bright blue eye visible beneath the mass of hair covering his face. Zexion. Naminé liked the quiet and reserved young man and he was apparently quite fond of her in return. Not that she'd have noticed unless Roxas pointed it out. He had muttered a quick hello before turning back to his book upon being introduced to her, which she had thought was particularly rude, but soon learnt that this was a rarity amongst the man of very few words and she quickly accepted his oddities without further questioning.

She glanced across at a loud and rather dopey looking blonde sat in between Pence and Olette, his eyes closed as he began to strum merrily on his guitar, belting out some rather impressive, if not quirky, tunes. He seemed to love his music very much and his guitar even more, what with the way he would cling possessively at the instrument whenever not playing it. He refused to participate in any of the ball games because of this. He was paranoid that somebody would nick it, or worse…play on it. Roxas had called him Demyx. He hadn't even said hello to her when they first met, he was too busy playing something on his guitar to notice and if anybody tried to break his concentration he'd yell some obscenities at them until they shut up so he could continue with his playing. At least he could play pretty well, Naminé mused.

Last but not least, her eyes fell upon a tall, dark skinned man with brown hair and muscles that could rival those of a heavy weight champion who was sat on one side of Aqua, with his arm thrown lazily around her shoulder. He said something to her and she burst out laughing, her cropped blue hair bouncing around her shoulders as she leant into Ven, whom Naminé had learnt, was her boyfriend. This didn't seem to put much of a strain on their obviously closely knitted friendship, which was great, although Naminé secretly thought Aqua looked better with Terra. Probably because they looked around the same age and Ven was kind of baby faced… Not that she'd ever tell Ven this, of course. Just thinking about it made Naminé want to curl in on herself and cry. She couldn't ever bring herself to hurt Ven like that.

The blonde was just about to remove her now empty ice cream stick from her mouth when her eyes suddenly fell on Kairi, or more appropriately, the back of Kairi's head. The blonde felt her jaw slowly becoming slack as she finally noticed just who her sister was lip-locked with. She grabbed a hold of Roxas' arm and pointed a flustered hand in their direction, stifling a couple of giggles behind her hand.

The teenager sat next to her snorted amusedly and settled back on his elbows. "About time." He muttered as he pulled the popsicle stick from his mouth and tossed it carelessly into the fire. "They've fancied the pants off each other for years.

Naminé's mouth was now hanging completely open as she stared with wide eyes at Sora and Kairi as they continued to kiss, until Roxas suddenly clamped a hand over her eyes. When she tried to protest, he merely laughed and ruffled her previously pristine hair. "It's rude to stare, Nam."

The blonde felt her insides warm at the sound of the nickname, but she scowled all the same and shrugged his hands away, pulling her knees to her chest before hurling her own stick into the fire. "They could at least get a room." She muttered sourly, eyeing the couple once more, "People are staring. Not just me. I don't blame them. It looks like she's about to suck his bloody face off."

Before Roxas could laugh a reply, a dark voice chuckled, "What's wrong, Naminé? You jealous?"

Naminé glanced up to see Vanitas standing above her, his hands shoved into his pockets as he looked down at her with those piercing golden eyes. Or eye. One of them was bruised and swollen from Roxas' punch and refused to open. This somehow made him even more dangerously gorgeous than before. Both Hope and Roxas noticeably shifted closer to her, but she ignored them, snapping a pointed retort. "Jealousy is hardly a desirable trait."

Axel, who had been awaiting her response with his widened emerald eyes, snickered under his breath and caught her gaze over Roxas' shoulder. She suppressed a grin and turned back to see Vanitas' reaction. He merely smirked and shook his head, clearly unperturbed. "You should listen to your own 'wise' words once in a while." He leant in towards her, his golden eye glinting dangerously. "From what I've been observing lately, you should really put them into consideration." And then he was gone, stalking triumphantly back to the other side of the bonfire, his hands hanging loosely by his sides.

Naminé bristled angrily. His words may have gotten to her, had she known what he meant. Ugh, ass-hat.

Roxas grunted, clearly pissed off, and shuffled away from her again before leaning back on his elbows and staring unabashedly up at the sky. Hope, however, made no move to indicate he'd be shuffling away any time soon. This slightly annoyed the blonde, but she said nothing, choosing to join Roxas by tucking her legs beneath her and tilting her head back to observe the sky with bright eyes. She refused to even think about what Vanitas was insinuating, he was just some stupid, dark enigma she was really beginning to get fed up with. An enigma she didn't have time to figure out and she certainly had no desire to. So instead of worrying about the intimidating teenager, she focused her attention on the stars which covered the wide expanse of the sky above her.

It wasn't until she felt somebody playing with the sand around her hand did she glance down again. The fire had dwindled somewhat, but nobody had so much as moved from their position, aside from Sora and Kairi who had resigned to wrapping their arms around each other, whispering something to one another instead of the full on kissing session they had just shared a while ago.

Naminé lowered her gaze to Roxas, who was now beginning to pile sand over her fingers, his eyes narrowed with obvious concentration. She let out a quiet laugh and flexed her fingers, successfully sabotaging his attempt at a mini sandcastle.

The blonde's lips turned up into a small smirk and he lifted eyes to hers. "Ruin my sandcastle, why don't you?" He muttered softly, his wide blue eyes gazing into hers as he began to play with her fingers instead. She wouldn't admit it, but she quite liked the way his fingers ghosted across her skin; it sent goose bumps down her spine and shivers across her back. But she didn't want to play any of his games right now.

"Feel free to build another, in your own time of course." Naminé replied bluntly, her eyes shining with soft accusation.

Roxas grinned, picking up her discomfort and didn't stop running his hands across hers. And so, she slowly gave into his insistence and allowed him to flip her hand over so he could lace his fingers with hers.

**End of Flashback**

"You saw all of that?" Kairi groaned, burying her face into her hands to hide the blush which had pretty much turned her cheeks beet red. "Oh gosh, what must you think?" She gasped, peeking up at her sister through her fingers.

Naminé giggled, glad that she'd kept the last bit to herself, and shook her head, "I just can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner, what with the way you guys act around each other!"

The redhead said nothing and let out a groan, falling back amongst the covers, her hands still latched to her face. Her younger sister shuffled over to sit beside her, gazing down at her until she finally removed her hands from her face, muttering, "Gosh, that was embarrassing." Slowly, Kairi eased herself back into a sitting position, knotting her hands in the blankets tangled around her feet.

"For you, maybe." Naminé laughed, nudging her sister's shoulder with her own. "For me, it was quite amusing. So, are you officially going out?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and ran an uneasy hand through her hair, "No, he didn't ask me. But that's not to say it's not on the cards."

The blonde tapped her fingers against her cheek thoughtfully and opened her mouth to utter a response, when her phone suddenly made a loud bleeping sound, signalling the arrival of a text. Naminé cocked her head to the side and crawled away from her sister who watched her curiously, and searched for her phone amongst the mounds of pillows and blankets nestled around them. When she finally fished it out and flipped it over in her hands, she struggled to hold back the smile which threatened to spill across her lips as she activated the screen and saw a familiar name blinking back at her.

Finally, after an hour of waiting, Roxas had finally decided to reply to her text.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas was lying down on his brother's bed, his hands interlocked behind his head as Sora paced around his room, ranting on about how amazing Kairi was and how he'd never expected in his wildest dreams for her to like him back... He was too engrossed within his own thoughts to really listen. Not that Sora noticed this, of course. It was only when his brother finally came to the end of his seemingly never ending outburst that the blonde decided to tune back in.

"…I just never thought it was possible, y'know?" Sora sighed as he collapsed at the foot of his bed, his head sagging against the mattress as he stared up at the ceiling with half-closed eyes. "She's everything I could ever wish for and more!"

Roxas tilted his head to the side and glanced down at the brunette gathered by his feet, trying not to chuckle. "Yeah, I think you've covered that already."

Sora pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes still trained on the ceiling. "You could at least be a little more supportive."

"But you're already _oozing_ with confidence, dearest brother!" The blonde replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The brunette opened his mouth to retort, but Roxas silenced him with a swift, yet gentle, kick to the back of the head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling himself into a sitting position. "I've been cheering for you and Kairi for as long as I care to remember. You just never noticed." He snorted, "You guys took your bloody time getting together, didn't you?"

Sora rubbed at the back of his skull with his free hand, his pout deepening. "I wanted to take it slow. Besides, I never could be sure if she liked back me or not. If she didn't then I'd have lost her for sure. That was the last thing I wanted. I'd rather have the chance to be her friend than have nothing to do with her at all."

Roxas rolled his eyes and leapt to his feet. "This is where a wonderful thing called 'communication' comes in. You could have asked her if she liked you or not. Girls aren't that complicated."

"This one is!" Sora whimpered, falling to his hands and knees, pounding the floorboard with his fists. "Maybe it's because I like her so much or something, but I could never figure her out. I still can't!"

Roxas frowned, and knelt down beside his brother before he could start pacing himself, "You're seriously thinking about this way too much. She kissed you back, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" Sora murmured, "But that doesn't mean anything! She could be using me for all I know!"

The blonde resisted the urge to slap his brother and sighed, "Is Kairi like that? No. Does she go around kissing guys she doesn't like for any reason? No. Does she go around kissing guys at all? No! So that just proves that she wasn't 'using you' and that she must have really liked you!"

The brunette peered up at his brother and settled back on his haunches, "You…really think so?"

Roxas stared at him blankly. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. I'm seriously beginning to wonder if you're secretly blonde."

Sora scowled and cried indignantly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

His brother shook his head and rose to his feet. "Nothing. You'll figure it out on your own."

"And where are you going?" Sora practically whined, throwing himself at the blonde's feet as he began to head towards the door.

Roxas glanced at him over his shoulder. "Bed. It's almost one in the morning and frankly I'd rather not develop a case of insomnia because my dearest brother is having girl problems."

"So you admit I'm having girl problems?" The brunette retorted.

Roxas face palmed.

**~{*}~**

By the time he'd managed to escape Sora's annoying and completely unnecessary questions, it was quarter past one in the morning and he was not even close to falling asleep. He was pretty sure he'd developed that case of insomnia he'd spoken about not long ago. Which was just typical...

He'd been staring up at the ceiling for a good half hour and he wasn't feeling remotely tired yet. No doubt Sora had drifted off the moment he'd left the room, which was totally controversial. Wasn't he supposed to be the one fast asleep right now? He considered pulling his iPod out from underneath the mound of clothes he'd discarded before leaping into bed, but he simply couldn't bring himself to move from the cocoon of blankets he was nestled in.

After another ten minutes of staring aimlessly at the whitewashed ceiling above him, he rolled onto his stomach and reached for his phone which he had abandoned on his bedside table before going to comfort his emotionally unstable brother. Roxas grunted, flicking the button which would reactivate the screen, turning his head to the side as the blinding light shining from his phone made his eyes burn.

When he finally adjusted to the harsh light, he noticed that his notifications bar was flashing, indicating that he'd received a text in the hour he'd been parted from his phone. He pulled up his inbox and a grin instantly graced his lips.

He'd received two texts from Axel and something that could qualify as an essay from Ven, but that wasn't what had made him smile. At the very bottom of his inbox, the name 'Naminé' shone back at him. His grin probably couldn't get any bigger. After what had happened at the bonfire, he could honestly say he was beginning to feel like his old self again, not to mention he was pretty sure the two of them were definitely starting a new and promising friendship.

Not even the ever over-bearing thoughts of Xion could dampen his spirits.

He suppressed a laugh as he read the text he'd just opened.

**(12:32 AM) Naminé: **_Hey, I'm currently being mentally manipulated by my evil and sadistic twin; care to save me from insanity?:)_

Roxas snickered under his breath as he read and re-read the desperate; if not sarcastic sounding text Naminé had sent to him. He tapped the select button and began typing a rapid reply. His thumb hovered over the 'send' button, wondering if it was too late to be replying now. For all he knew, she could be fast asleep.

"Oh well, you'll soon find out." He muttered, forcing his thumb down on the button and gritting his teeth as the words 'message sent' flashed on his screen. Now, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé his 'pity filled' reply and chuckled lightly under her breath.

**(1:18 AM) Roxas:** _Wow, almost sounds as bad as what I've just had to endure. Almost, but not quite. Try having to deal with a sobbing raving lunatic of a brother who won't shut up about his undying love for your "evil and sadistic twin". ;)_

"What? Who text you?" Kairi's voice suddenly broke her out of her thoughts.

The blonde quickly stuffed her phone back into her pocket and wheeled around to face her sister who was watching her with suspicious eyes. She offered her an innocent smile and made up a rather pathetic lie, "Nobody, just Hope."

"Hope." The redhead echoed, still not convinced.

"Yeah, he just wanted to say thanks for today." Naminé laughed nervously, "What's so bad about that?"

Kairi frowned and leant back on her elbows, pulling the bowl of popcorn onto her stomach, shrugging lightly. "Nothing I guess. It's just weird how much that guy dotes on you. Like the sun shines out of your ass or something."

The younger twin stifled a laugh and subtly pulled her phone back out now her sister was happily munching on her popcorn again, "Yeah, creepy right? I don't get him. But he's nice enough, y'know?"

The redhead rolled her eyes in response, swallowing her mouthful before muttering, "Nice enough to practically stalk you wherever you go, sure."

Naminé imitated her sister by rolling her eyes. "Whatever Kai. Diss him all you like." She rose to her feet and crossed to the door, ignoring the bewildered look her sister cast in her direction, "I'm heading to bed now, it's getting late and I'm tired."

"Sure you're not going off to call _Hope_?" Kairi asked in a mocking tone.

"No. I really am tired." Naminé replied, yawning for effect. "I'll see you in the morning."

Kairi let out a sigh and let her head fall back onto a nearby pillow. "Ugh, morning. Don't remind me."

The blonde chuckled, feeling her phone vibrate in her hands, signalling another text. She hoped Roxas didn't think she'd fallen asleep on him. "Night Kai." The redhead waved a lazy hand at her, before delving back into the bowl of popcorn and stuffing another handful into her mouth.

Naminé left silently, padding across the hallway to her own room, clutching her phone to her chest. She nudged her bedroom door open and sighed contentedly at the sight of her comfy looking bed. She hadn't been lying when she'd told Kairi she was tired, but she'd stay up a little longer if only to text Roxas. She dropped her phone amongst the covers and proceeded to get changed into a pair of shorts and a simple tank top.

She grabbed her iPod which sat on her bedside table before slipping beneath the covers and inserting her ear buds, starting up her favourite playlist. _Coldplay,_ _Paradise_ blasted comfortingly into her ears, instantly relaxing her previously tense muscles as she dug around her sides for her phone, which she'd stashed away before jumping into bed. When her fingers wrapped around its metallic surface, she smiled faintly to herself and lifted it up in front of her face.

Naminé noticed that she'd received a text from Ven, much to her surprise, which made her smile. Well, it wasn't a text as such, more like a short story. He'd have to wait just a second. She quickly exited his text and scrolled down to Roxas, opening up his message and scanning over it once more before tapping out a quick reply and automatically clicking the send button.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas' phone lit up and beeped in his hands, making him start. He'd been beginning to wonder if Naminé had fallen asleep, but apparently not.

**(1:27 AM) Naminé:** _Sounds like you enjoyed yourself immensely. Sorry for the late reply there, I only just managed to escape the monsters lair with my life. I swear, she's even worse with her matchmaking as usual. -_-_

Roxas' lips twitched with amusement. She sounded pretty exasperated. He activated his keypad and typed out a reply and quickly sent it before returning to Ven's essay.

**(1:22 AM) Ventus: **_I bet you thought you'd gotten away with it, didn't you Mister Hikaru? Well, I'm afraid to say you haven't. I saw you and Naminé tonight. Don't you dare turn around and say; 'But it was nothing Ven!', because I know what I saw! I'm proud of you cousin! Didn't I tell you you'd seriously owe me? Just proves that me and my insanely awesome plans always work! Now, all you've got to do, lover boy, is carry on the way you're going. Don't let anything get in your way now, ya hear me? Anyway, text me tomorrow. By the way, we're meeting up whether you like it or not, so don't wake up too late! Ciao~!_

Ugh. What was his cousin like? He was probably as bad as Kairi, though he couldn't be sure. With a last shake of his head, he hastily replied to his stupidly upbeat cousin, a small scowl reaching his lips. Sometimes he was just too much, this was one of these times, but he couldn't exactly contradict him, as he was beginning to think that Ven might just be onto something. He'd never ever admit that aloud, of course.

**Unsent text. Recipient/s: ****Ventus****: **_Ha-ha-ha. You should become a comedian, seriously. Quit tryna shoot me down for something I haven't yet done! Ugh, I owe you nothing, so stop getting ahead of yourself, you over-eager twit. Me and Nam are friends, get it? F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Drill it into your head good and proper. Oh, FYI? I'm not going anywhere with you, you'll have to drag my rotting body from my bed by my ears. It's a Sunday, and I do nothing on Sundays, you know this. Night night!_

He scanned over the text and added a few sarcastic kisses on the end, before pressing the send button and dropping his head against his pillow, exhausted.

No sooner had he closed his eyes, his phone started beeping again. Roxas scowled, glancing down at his phone and muttering some swear words under his breath. What did Axel want now?

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>

Woah. That was pretty quick.

Naminé glanced up from her iPod and quickly scanned Roxas' text, her grin widening with each word.

**(1:29 AM) Roxas:** _Setting you up with Hope already? Wow, what's next? Do I hear wedding bells? Oh, I think I do! Better start running now, Nam, she's out to get you big time.. ;)_

She rolled her eyes, still grinning and tried to think of a witty reply when her phone suddenly bleeped, telling her she was running out of battery. With a sigh, she pushed back the covers and dropped to her hands and knees, searching for her charger which she'd carelessly thrown to the side one morning. Her phone bleeped in protest and Naminé cursed under her breath. She reached back to turn on her lamp, but it crashed to the carpet. She went to pick it back up, but her hand closed around the item she'd been searching for.

"Aha!" She gasped, leaping to her feet and manoeuvring around her bed to get to the nearest wall socket, glaring at her phone as it bleeped, yet again. She fumbled with the plug and flicked the switch before diving for her phone and attaching the cord. Her phone vibrated in her hand, indicating that she'd gotten to the charger in time.

She let out an agitated sigh and slumped against the wall, reopening Roxas' text to reply, only to see that he'd sent another one during her hunt for her charger.

**(1:42 AM) Roxas: **_Say, Naminé, what do you think of Hope?_

Naminé stared at his new text, her heart hammering wildly in her ribcage. What...did he mean by that? She typed a swift reply and stabbed the send button, anxiously awaiting his reply.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

Roxas was almost scared to read her reply. If she even bothered to reply. What if she did like Hope? What then? What could he say to that? When his phone suddenly let out a loud beeping sound, he almost jumped out of his own skin.

He activated his phone and reluctantly skimmed over her response, his chest flooding with relief.

**(1:44 AM) Naminé:**_ Hmm, he's alright I guess. A bit creepy with the way he's constantly following me around. I should be glad he doesn't have my phone number. Can you imagine what that would be like, to have him texting me every five minutes? xD Why do you ask, huuuh?_

They were just friends. He didn't know why that comforted him or why he even cared, but he was just glad to read that. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and dropped his phone onto his chest. He would reply after his heart stopped racing.

Oh, that's right. Axel had text him. He picked up his phone and pulled up the pyromaniac's text, a loud laugh slipping past his lips.

**(1:35 AM) Axel: **_Whaddya think of Demyx's makeover, huh? Pretty sexy, wouldn't ya say?;)_

The photo the redhead had attached had reduced him to tears. Demyx's mouth was hanging wide open, and drool could be seen rolling down the side of his mouth, but that wasn't the best part. His lips were jet black in colour and he had on blue eye shadow ringed with heavy eye liner matching his lips. Pink blusher adorned his cheekbones and a sign with the words _'Fifty munny for one hour! Half price for two!'_ hung around his neck. And of course, he was clinging possessively to his guitar, as per usual.

Roxas was about to send a reply, when Axel text him again.

**(1:49 AM) Axel: **_Oops, looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up!_

The image attached was even funnier than the first. Demyx eyes were wide with anger and he was brandishing his guitar as a weapon. His eye liner and lipstick was smudged down his face and his hair was standing on end. Marluxia could be seen in the background, pointing at the enraged blonde, his mouth open mid laugh. Roxas could totally relate. He was now doubled over himself with laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He typed a hasty reply to his best friend, still choking on his laughter, and pausing only to glance at the photo and breaking out into a fresh fit of chuckles. When he finally managed to press send, he was breathless and chuckling to himself. He took in a deep breath and exited Axel's conversation after saving both photos to his memory card.

Roxas then reopened his conversation with Naminé and wrote out a reply to her previous text, subtly dodging her question and attaching the two photos of Demyx Axel had taken. After he'd sent the text, as an after thought, he sent another announcing that he was going to try and get to sleep shortly.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>

**(1:51 AM) Roxas: **_No reason, just curious... Oh! Take a look at this, if you do not double over with laughter, there is seriously something wrong with you. All credit goes to Axel's awesome photography skills!_

Naminé fought down a smile when she saw that Roxas had replied, giggling to herself when she saw that he had effectively ignored her and attached two photos. The first consisted of the guitarist she'd seen at the bonfire, Demyx, dolled up and fast asleep. The second one showed him to be wide awake and clearly enraged, with Marluxia in the background, laughing his head off.

She leapt back onto her bed, pulling her phone with her and grabbed a pillow, before shoving her face into it, trying to smother the laughter slipping past her florid lips. She lay there for a good five minutes, laughing into her pillow, Demyx's infuriated face dancing behind her closed eyelids. If she was honest, she'd never seen anything so funny in all her life! When her laughter began to give way to soft chuckles, she peeled the tear stained pillow from her face, and was about to tap out a reply to Roxas, when another text came through.

**(1:57 AM) Roxas:** _Hey, Nam? I think I'm gonna crash in a bit, I think Sora's intensive ranting has finally got to me! Sorry to bail out on you. Text me tomorrow, er later?:D_

Naminé smiled fondly upon reading her recently dubbed nickname and tapped out a soft reply. She had to say, after that laughing fit and having to deal with Kairi verging on the edge insanity, she was beginning to feel rather fatigued herself. With one last glance at the photo's he'd sent to her, she chuckled and pressed send, wondering whether or not those last two letters at the end were worth the risk. She'd like to think so.

Maybe Kairi had been onto something when she said that she was 'too stubborn to admit it'. She liked Roxas. She just wasn't sure how much she liked him yet... She let out a sigh and dropped her hand clutching at her phone over her chest, exhaustion beginning to take over.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

Roxas was on the verge of falling asleep, his phone resting idly on his chest, when suddenly it bleeped, announcing the arrival of a new text. His lips turned up into a grin. He lifted his phone to his face and opened it, his grin widening.

**(2:00 AM) Naminé:**_ HAHAHA! Oh he was not pleased! That's priceless, Rox! Axel sure has a good eye. And of course, that's absolutely fine. I'm feeling pretty tired too. I'll text you later, if I remember! Sleep well xx_

She had put two kisses... She had called him...Rox. He was bubbling with excitement and his hands were literally shaking as he struggled to activate the keyboard and type out a reply. She had put _two kisses_! That had to mean something, right? He shook his head. It could mean anything, but that wouldn't stop him from...hoping. His fingertips flew across the keypad as he wrote a very quick response, eager for 'later' to come around so he could talk to her again. What was this warm, caressing feeling deep in the pit of his stomach...?

He sent the text and put his phone back on the bedside table, a smile flitting across his lips as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>

**(2:01 AM) Roxas:** _Speak to you soon. Sweet dreams, Nam xx_

Naminé read and re read the text until she was pretty sure her eyes bled and her jaw broke from smiling too much and fell asleep with butterflies flitting around in her stomach. Yes, she liked that nickname. She really liked that nickname. Some might argue that she liked it almost as much as she liked him.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

Roxas was in the middle of a particularly good dream, when somebody suddenly started poking at his cheek. He couldn't tell whether they were in his dream or not. Either way, they were pissing him off. He muttered something incoherent and rolled onto his side, batting the insistent hands aside. Now, back to his dream...

When they started tugging at his arms, he reached for the covers pooled around his waist and yanked them up and over his head, letting out a satisfied sigh. The mystery person trying so desperately to retrieve him from sleeps embrace suddenly pulled the blankets clean off his curled form. "Roxas! Time to get up! Wakey wakey!" A familiar sing-song voice chimed.

The blonde, who'd thrown his arms across his bare chest in a feeble attempt to ward off the cold, enveloping his limbs, froze, cracking open a reluctant eye and rolled onto his back, shivering as a cool breeze rushed across his limbs. "Ventus." He muttered, "What's so important that you had to come round here, barge into my room and wake me up at..." He reached a blind hand for his phone, only to have Ven dangle it in front of his face, a knowing grin playing about his lips.

Roxas snatched it from his grasp and checked the time, making a mental note to check his texts at the sight of the notification bar flashing back at him, before resuming his conversation as if nothing had happened, "Thanks. As I was saying, it's not even eleven and I barely managed eight hours sleep. More to the point- why are you here?"

Ven laughed and dumped his cousin's blankets on the floor by his feet, "Did you even read that text I sent you? Whether you like it or not, we're doing something. In fact, everybody is. We're headed to the mall in an hour and you're coming too, so I suggest you get your ass out of bed and get ready!"

The blonde still sprawled in bed scowled up at his favourite cousin, his phone still clasped in his hands. "I think you'll find I won't be getting out of bed for anybody. It's a Sunday, Ventus."

"Sheesh, I knew I should have let Vanitas be the one to drag you out of bed. You're impossible!" Ven cried, throwing his arms wide and wheeling away from him.

Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms behind his head. "Yeah, and we all know how _that_ would have ended. I hate that brother of yours at the best of times."

Ven dropped his arms and let out a particularly exasperated sounding sigh, turning back around to face the stubborn blonde, "I'm really, really sorry to have to do this to you, Roxie..." The blonde took a dejected step towards him, his eyes almost sad.

"What... Why are you looking at me like that?" Roxas slowly sat himself upright, scrambling away from his cousin until his back hit the wall. "Ven... Come on, you're scaring me!"

Suddenly, Ven pulled away and turned to the door, where Vanitas was leant against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest and a rather displeased expression accompanying his already sour features. His left eye was still swollen shut from the nasty punch Roxas had dealt out, but his other one seemed to glare at him with such venom, that it made him flinch. "He's all yours, brother!" The blonde called cheerfully, skipping past him and out into the hallway, leaving his cousin to his doom.

"You've _got_to be kidding me." Roxas muttered, dropping his phone into his lap and rubbing his hands over his face. Why, why did Ven leave this lunatic alone in a room with him? After last night, Vanitas would most likely kill him on sight. He would have done after he'd punched him if Naminé hadn't gotten in his way. "Look, before you start—"

Vanitas strode over to where he was sat and grabbed him by his hair, yanking on its silky strands, hard. "Fucking get up. Or I'll give you a black eye and see how you like it."

Roxas winced, his eyes tearing up with each angry tug, but made no attempt to release himself from Vanitas' grasp. When his cousin was pissed off, it was best just to let him vent and not give him any reason to fight back, even if it hurt his ego immensely to not retaliate. "Fine." He hissed past gritted teeth. "I _get_ it. Now get off me."

The raven haired teenager gave him one last satisfying yank before releasing his grip and stalking from the room. "If you're not ready in five fucking minutes, I'll beat you to pulp myself, and not because Ventus told me to. You've been warned, _cousin_."

Roxas let out a tiny gasp of pain as soon as his least favourite family member slammed the door behind him, clutching at his roots and checking for blood. Luckily, he hadn't pulled on his hair hard enough for him to bleed, which surprised him, but it still caused him great pain. Probably nowhere near the amount of pain Vanitas was suffering, however. He allowed himself a half hearted smirk. He was pretty proud of the mark his punch had left on his cousin's milky and previously unblemished skin. _'Serves him right for talking about her like that.'_ He thought.

With one last furtive prod at his scalp, Roxas slipped off the side of his bed and trudged over to his wardrobe, sub-consciously wondering whether or not Naminé would be going to the mall later... Most probably, seeing as Sora was going, this could only mean that Kairi was too. And wherever Kairi went, her twin would normally follow.

Roxas chuckled to himself and pulled out a black shirt paired with a pair of navy blue jeans. That would have to do... It wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone after all, right? Then why did he feel like he had to try harder than that pathetic excuse of an outfit?

With a dejected sigh, he tossed the clothes over his shoulder and slumped to the ground. Where was Olette when you needed her?

Sora suddenly popped his head around his door, his eyebrows knitting into a worried frown. Upon seeing his brother slumped in front of his wardrobe with several items of clothing scattered around the place, he winced. "Uh, Roxas? Bad time?"

The blonde looked up and offered him a half smile. "No, come in."

"Vanitas give you a hard time?" The brunette asked, tentatively stepping farther into the room, careful not to tread on any crumpled clothes.

Roxas snorted, "Nothing in comparison to what I usually have to deal with, believe me."

Sora frowned and knelt down beside his depressed-looking brother. "Then what's got you down?"

"I can't find a decent item of clothing in this mess!" The blonde spat angrily, "How am I supposed to look and feel good in these rags?"

The younger brother burst out laughing, "The mighty Roxas, felled by his lacking in wardrobe." When he shot him a dirty look, Sora rolled his eyes and tugged at his twin's bare upper arm. "Don't worry. I called Olette half an hour ago. I had a feeling you'd need her expertise on this particular day. After all, you want to impress Naminé, right?" Roxas shrugged his brother's arms away and scowled, but Sora just grabbed a hold of him again. "Kidding of course! Olette, you may enter!"

The bubbly brunette suddenly appeared in the doorway, her hands resting impressively on her hips. "Right, Mister Hikaru. Let's get you looking in tip top shape!"

Roxas blinked, glancing between his smug looking twin and the girl who began bustling about his messy room, throwing the curtains open before busying herself by sorting through his wardrobe. "Sora, you're a genius."

"Well, not to brag or anything..." Sora grinned, clapping the blonde's shoulder. "I'll see you in five."

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>

Naminé had been awake for some time now, sitting in the middle of several possible outfits, practically tearing her hair out. Choosing what to wear was stressful work. And Kairi had been no help. She too, was worrying about what clothes to put on, and hadn't even offered to help her sister in finding something suitable.

After five more minutes of just staring at one particular mound of clothing, she threw her hands up in defeat and scooped them up, proceeding to slowly and somewhat reluctantly change into them. Every now and again, she would glance across at her phone, wondering if it was too soon to be texting...him. If she were in his shoes, she'd still be curled up in bed, fast asleep. So, she decided to leave it. She'd most likely be meeting up with him later as it was.

If Sora could get him out of bed long enough to drag him to the mall... A mental image of the enthusiastic brunette hauling a still-sleeping Roxas to the mall entered her mind and she suppressed an amused laugh. Knowing Sora, he would most probably carry something like that out.

She ran her tapered fingers through her platinum coloured hair, combing it over her shoulder and begrudgingly moved to stand in front of the mirror to survey her reflection. She frowned, still not satisfied, but figured it would do. In the end, she'd settled for a short-sleeved marine blue blouse which tied up at the front with a pair of high waisted light blue shorts. She grabbed her shoulder bag from where it hung off the side of her wardrobe and slung it over her shoulder, sucking in a deep breath past her gritted teeth.

She didn't look too bad... But she wished she could do something with her hair. It hung limply over her shoulder as it usually did, shining softly in the harsh sunlight. She had tried to recreate Aqua's masterpiece before getting changed, but it had ended up in a tangled mess, which took her over half an hour to remove the knots in an attempt to make it look semi-presentable again.

Naminé glared at her reflection for a long time before running a hand over her face, chiding herself, "Bloody hell, Naminé. It's just a guy. Man up and move on." And with that, she picked up her phone from her bedside table and stepped cautiously around the several piles of clothes littered about the floor before leaving her room without a second glance. Today was meant to be a harmless, yet fun shopping trip. But then, those had been Kairi's words at attempting to convince herself not to dive back into bed and never crawl out from beneath her covers again.

If she had known this was how her sister would react to getting off with her best friend and the boy she'd been in love with since apparently first grade, Naminé would have gone to bed and skipped out on the whining fest last night. It was ridiculous. If you liked someone that much, surely you'd be practically bouncing off the walls until you get to see them again? But apparently, confining yourself to your room and all but sobbing into a pillow all night and then outright refusing to leave the house the next morning was the appropriate reaction.

Naminé rolled her eyes. Whatever, she'd always known her sister was a drama queen, this just proved her point even more.

The distracted blonde descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, where her mother was washing up last night's dirty dishes. Or, Kairi's mound of plates and bowls which had contained the treats she had stuffed her face with during her mope.

The blonde's gaze shifted away from the dishes to her mother. She and Kairi shared the same long, flowing auburn hair, except their mother's cascaded in large, rich ringlets down her back and easily reached her hips. Neither herself nor Kairi had inherited her eyes. Amelia Takari's eyes were the deepest, most stunning shade of green Naminé had ever laid eyes on, ringed with a soft hazel colour. They almost reminded her of the pine trees back in Twilight Town, the ones which stood in front of the old mansion behind the hole in the wall. They were so crisp and clear, a fond reminder of home.

Home. What was she thinking? This was her home now.

Naminé's chest constricted with pain, but she quickly pushed it aside, skipping up behind her mother and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Morning, mom."

Amelia tilted her head to the side and flashed her daughter a set of straight, pearly white teeth, leaning down to plant a kiss on her upturned forehead. "Good morning sweetheart." She glanced over the blonde's shoulder and frowned, "Where's Kairi? She left me with her dirty dishes, yet again."

Naminé giggled and released her mom, twirling on her heel and pulling herself up onto the counter just next to the sink. "Probably still deciding on what to wear. You know what she's like."

Her mother rolled her forest green eyes and turned back to the dishes. "Don't remind me. Whenever I want to take her out for a meal, it takes her a good two hours to decide how she's going to have her hair." The young woman let out an exasperated sigh, "Ridiculous, I tell you. Ridiculous. I'm sure you were the easier child out of you both."

"Oh, we all know Naminé's the _simpler_ of the two of us." An upbeat voice called from the doorway.

Both females looked over to see Kairi peering out from behind the door, a delighted grin reaching her lips. Naminé made a noise of protest, but the redhead waved it off with a laugh, twirling into the kitchen and bidding their mother 'good morning'. "I see you've got to work on the dishes! Excellent! At this rate, there might just be something for me to dry up when we get back home!"

Amelia removed her hands from the soapy water and rounded on her daughter. "Unless you want to end up with sopping wet hair before you even have chance to step foot out of that front door, I suggest you watch your tongue, missy." The young woman tossed her elder daughter a playful wink and reached for the towel Naminé passed to her.

Kairi looked positively horrified and took several steps back, her hands shooting up to protect her perfectly styled auburn locks. "Mother! You wouldn't—"

"Don't finish that sentence, Kai. You know what'll happen. And you'll probably hole yourself up in your room again and refuse to leave until you've fixed your hair, by which time, may I add, everybody will probably have left the mall and gone home for dinner." The blonde warned, hopping down from her perch and heading towards the door which her sister had just appeared from. Before Kairi could protest, the blonde glanced over her shoulder and laughed, "Now come on! We're going to be late!"

The redhead offered her mother one last sheepish smile before trotting out after her younger sister. "Olette said she'd pick us up at the corner. She's low on fuel."

Naminé nodded in response and grabbed the spare key from its hook before opening the front door. "Understood. Now let's go out there and have an awesome day, you hear me?"

Kairi grinned and looped her arm through her twin's, "You got it."

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is pretty <em>long<em> in an attempt to make up for my even _longer_ absence... I decided to insert a few flashbacks instead of writing out another chapter to do with the beach party and it worked out pretty well!

THE FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! *SQUEALS*

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	10. Chapter 9

I'm on a roll! Two updates in less than a month? Am I good or am I good? XD

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>K<span>~**

Kairi felt sick to the stomach. Physically sick. On several occasions she'd almost asked Olette to pull over to the side of the road so she could puke. Wrapping an arm around her belly, she leant back in her seat and let out several strained breaths. Naminé must have noticed her uneasiness, as she suddenly reached back from her seat in the front and squeezed her hand, offering her a comforting smile. The redhead felt a small smile slip onto her face. Sometimes, she honestly didn't know what she'd do without her sister. It was good to have her back by her side after all their time apart. Kairi looked up and nodded at her sister, still smiling. Much to her relief, she no longer felt the need to puke, but she had a feeling it wouldn't last all that long...

The blonde's smile widened and she released her sister's hand before turning back around in her seat, her gaze falling down to her phone which rested in her lap. She let out a small chuckle and began tapping away at the keyboard, a rather large smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Kairi opened her mouth to ask her sister what she was smiling at when Olette suddenly swerved to the left and pulled her beaten up Mini up to a random curb. She put the car into neutral and leant out of her window, staring incredulously at a couple standing by a bus stop, locked in one another's embrace. "Selphie! Tidus! You both better stop your canoodling session and get your asses over here right now; otherwise I'm leaving you both behind! I'm low on fuel enough as it is!"

Naminé glanced up from her texting, caught sight of the two teenagers in question and rolled her eyes, quickly averting her gaze back to her phone, her dreamy smile returning just as quickly as it had disappeared. Her twin, however, took one look at the two and doubled over, the nausea returning with a vengeance. Why hadn't she asked Sora out when she'd had the chance?

_'Because,' _an angry voice at the back of her mind muttered, _'You're a girl and you always say that girls shouldn't have to do the asking.'_

Right. But then, there was that saying that goes around; Want something done? Do it yourself. Or was that just a quote from a film she'd recently watched? Most probably. In fact, she was pretty sure the character that had said those words was the bad guy. Typical. Just typical.

The redhead pounded her fists against her skull out of frustration. The way things were going, she'd be experiencing a mental breakdown before they even reached the mall! If she was honest, she was mightily relieved that Sora and Roxas lived on the other side of the island and that they wouldn't be giving them a lift to the mall. At least she'd have more time to get her head around the thought of seeing...him again.

She slammed her fists against her forehead, letting out a groan. Since when did things between them get so complicated? Not a few days ago things had been fine! And now, after last night, things were just in a massive, disordered mess of newly unearthed and confusing emotions that not even she understood herself!

"Urm, is Kairi okay?" A concerned sounding Selphie asked as she slid into the car alongside the said redhead, her fingers still laced with Tidus' as he clambered in after her. Naminé and Olette both automatically swivelled around in their seats to see the redhead lean back in her seat, red fist marks adorning her forehead and cheeks. Kairi forced a smile and let out a strained breath. "Don't worry about me! Let's just get going."

Olette frowned, giving her a once-over before turning back around and putting the car into gear, her lips set in a thin grimace. Naminé however, wasn't so easily convinced. She dropped her phone into her lap and reached for one of her sister's balled fists, taking it into her own and rubbing her thumbs across the tense muscles. "You need to ease up, Kai. I know you're nervous about seeing Sora after last night, but you can't let it get to you. I bet he'll act the exact same way he always does- Goofy, friendly and ultimately oblivious. You've got nothing to worry about. Besides, you won't even have time to think about it. We'll be busy eating ice cream and trying on random outfits in even more random shops, you'll see." She released her sister's now relaxed hand and set to work on her other one, glancing over her shoulder when Olette swerved around a particularly sharp corner.

"Naminé's right," Selphie laughed, nudging the redhead with her shoulder. Kairi glanced up, a quizzical expression making its way onto her face. The brunette rolled her eyes. "You're thinking about this way too much. Sora's a guy. Guys are dense." The young girl was suddenly shoved courtesy of a rather peeved looking Tidus. "Oh, apart from you of course, honey."

The sandy haired teenager looked satisfied and he let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulder. Selphie smiled and leant into him before continuing, "As I was saying, Kairi; boys. You could fall out with them one day and the next they come bounding up to you like a little puppy begging for forgiveness." Naminé looked up from massaging her sister's hand to shoot the brunette a pointed stare. The teenager flicked her hair and fluttered her hands in several desperate motions, "What I'm trying to say is— Sora's not going to shun you after what was possibly the best night of his life. He's liked you for as long as I can remember and I've known him a long time!" She let out a massive huff and fell back into her boyfriends' awaiting arms, looking rather exhausted.

Kairi carefully mulled over her childhood friends' chosen words and nodded slowly, a small sigh slipping past her parted lips. "I guess you're right. I am over thinking this way too much. I mean, Sora might not even comment on last night..." She cringed, "And then I'll have to bring it up..."

Naminé suddenly slapped her hand, "Kairi!" She groaned, "You are just impossible and hopeless when it comes how to act around boys you like. Geez, you always have been. Man up!"

"Oh, I don't know, you're not much better!" The redhead shot back, her face screwing up into a tight frown. "I mean, with Rox—"

The blonde slapped her again, her cheeks reddening somewhat at the sound of the half uttered name. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. "Don't shift this onto me! We're talking about you! Seriously, Kai. Just..." Naminé released her hand and face palmed, falling back into her seat with an agitated sigh.

Olette filled the silence, speaking up from the driver's seat and peeking at Kairi through the rear view mirror, "Don't bring anything up unless he does first. Act as normally as you can, but don't ignore him or be overzealous. Just be yourself. But not this crazed, freaking out self, you hear me?" The brunette jabbed her thumb at the redhead's reflection. "Kairi?"

Kairi sighed, "Fine. Fine! I get it. Be myself. Not crazy, but myself."

"Good. I'm glad you've got it, because we're here. And by the looks of it, we're the last ones to arrive." Olette announced in a sing-song voice.

At this, all of Kairi's resolve literally dissolved into nothing. Sora was here... What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé cast her sister a sympathetic glance as she watched the redhead stand numbly by the car door, her face completely drained of colour. She'd never seen Kairi like this before and it was...weird to say the least. Normally it was the other way round. Kairi was the bold and declaring sister, while Naminé just cowered in the background, hiding in her shadow. She didn't like the way they'd switched roles in the slightest.

Her phone suddenly bleeped in her hand, breaking her free of her thoughts and announcing the arrival of a new text. She tilted her head to the side and opened up the new message, a grin appearing on her lips as she saw Roxas' name flashing back at her.

**(12:03 PM) Roxas: **_Behind you..._

She wheeled around in time to see Roxas towering above her, his face contorted into a goofy, if somewhat frightening face. She squealed at his sudden appearance and leapt back, wincing when her elbow connected painfully with Olette's car. She hadn't been expecting him to be so close!

The throbbing in her elbow told her that she'd probably be left with one hell of a bruise later, which didn't improve her mood in the slightest. With a groan, Naminé brought her arm up to her chest and began to rub furiously at her injured body part, glowering up at the laughing blonde the entire time. When he finally stopped laughing and noticed her nursing her elbow, he tilted his head adorably to the side. "You...hit your arm?" He asked, taking a step closer to her, extending his arm as to touch her.

She fixed him with a playful scowl and pulled her arm away from him. "Yes, you and your oh-so brilliant theatrics helped with that." She pouted and flounced past him, meaning to head over to where the rest of their group were congregating, only to have Roxas slip his arms around her waist and pull her back. He turned her in his arms and bent down to inspect her sore elbow. The disapproving look she plastered onto her face faltered when he gently ran his fingers across the reddened and slightly torn skin, frowning to himself. "I'm sorry, Nam. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Naminé shook her head, "No, don't be silly. I was only teasing. It really doesn't hurt that much at all. I'll be fine. Now come on, we've got some shopping to do, no?" She wiggled herself out of his arms and began to drag him over to their small group of friends with her good arm, smiling at Ven and Aqua who excitedly waved her over.

Roxas tugged on her arm and positioned himself in front of her, his eyes still set on her injured limb. "I'm so sorry. I'll drop by the chemist and buy you some plasters or something." He flicked his blue gaze up to meet her eyes and it was only then she saw just how upset and concerned he was. "Please, let me do that at least."

The blonde sighed and lowered her arm back to her side, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Fine, if it'll really make you feel better. But I think bruise cream would be...more appropriate."

The teenager's lips turned up into a grin and he began to lead her towards his cousin and the few friends that were there, who were now chatting animatedly amongst themselves, tossing the odd glance in their direction every now and again. "Alright then. Let's go and catch up to the others and buy you some cre—" Roxas stopped mid-sentence, his breath whooshing past his clenched teeth.

Naminé peeked past him, noticing that everybody had suddenly stopped talking and were staring at a group of teenagers crossing the parking lot, making their way steadily towards them. At the front, the blonde instantly picked out the raven haired girl who made her first day at school a misery and a silver haired teenager practically glued to her side whom she presumed to be Riku, the boy Xion had cheated on Roxas with.

Instead of cowering behind Roxas like she desperately wanted to do, she stepped out and placed herself beside him, automatically lacing her hand with his. When he glanced down at her, his eyebrows lifting into his hairline, clearly surprised by her bold display, she fixed him with the bravest smile she could muster and pulled him over to where their friends were still standing, frozen to the spot.

Xion, Riku and their group of lackeys came to a stop in front of them, their expressions almost bored. The raven haired girl tilted her head to the side, her sharp blue eyes travelling down to rest upon Roxas and Naminé's intertwined hands, her lips turning down into a cruel sneer, "So, you like leftovers, do you? Can't really say I'm surprised. I guess you only go for the broken ones who can't fight back, huh?"

Naminé felt Roxas tense up beside her and she tightened her grip on his hand, more for his comfort than her own. As much as she really wanted to turn on her heel and hide behind the nearest car, she somehow managed to hold her ground and fix Xion with the nastiest of glares. Before she could speak, however, Kairi stepped forwards, her expression disgusted, "Drop dead, Xion." The redhead spat out her name and clenched her fists, looking as if she were about to launch herself at the girl. But instead, she unclenched her fists and turned her back on the raven haired girl. "Guys, let's go. They're not even worth it." She cast Xion one last hate filled glare and tugged Sora with her through the crowd.

Naminé began to tug Roxas away from the girl, meaning to follow the rest of the group, when Xion sighed dramatically. She half paused, waiting for some sort of sarcastic or scathing retort, when the raven haired teenager called tauntingly, "I guess you only like them broken. And that's what he is you know. Broken, pathetic and useless. It's a pity really."

And there it was. Just as she had been expecting. What was with her? Why did she feel the need to keep bringing him down? He hadn't done anything wrong! She vaguely remembered Sora saying that this is all Xion had been doing ever since the two of them had broken up and nothing seemed to deter her from her sick and twisted goal. But seriously, what could she gain from this? Satisfaction? Satisfaction of what? Seeing Roxas in a constant pit of depression? Well, Naminé had just about had enough of her.

The blonde stopped in her tracks for three tenths of a second and half turned towards the girl, her expression unreadable. She herself couldn't fathom what made this girl such a disgrace to humankind, but she had a feeling it had something to do with jealousy. It always came down to jealousy at one point or another. And she thought that taunting both her and Roxas was going to make her feel better.

Naminé refused to even give her the satisfaction of seeing the anger which boiled in her chest appear on her delicate features. She was done being the new girl people could push around. It was high time she grew herself a backbone.

And so, feeling braver than she had ever felt before, she released Roxas' hand and turned around to face Xion, forcing a blank expression onto her face and drawing herself up to her full height. The raven haired girl before her looked quite shocked by her lack of expression, but said nothing, giving Naminé the opportunity to say exactly what she thought, "The only person who's broken, pathetic and useless around here is you."

Without a second glance, she slipped her hand back into Roxas', ignoring his emotionless state, and began to tug him to where she'd last seen Kairi heading. Now Xion had finally been temporarily taken care of, she could stop worrying. For now, at least.

**~{*}~**

As soon as they put a sizeable distance between them and Xion, Naminé stopped, despite the fact Kairi and Sora soon disappeared from sight and wheeled around on Roxas, who looked as empty and unresponsive as before. She slipped her hands up to his face and pulled him down close to her. "Roxas. Look at me." When he didn't respond, she shook him and pleaded, "Look at me!"

His cold blue gaze finally fell upon her face, and his lips curled down into a sad smile, "Naminé..."

As soon as he uttered her name, she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him into a fierce embrace, reaching her hands up to stroke his hair like her mother did to comfort her when she was upset. She couldn't even begin to understand how he must be feeling, but she could at least try and help him recover. It was the least she could do... She felt his arms slowly slip around her waist and she automatically buried her face into his neck in response, whispering heatedly, "Don't listen to her. Don't you dare ever listen to her!"

He jerked back and looked her in the eye, "But she's right," He muttered coldly, moving to grip her arms, "She's so right. I am all of those things. I'm pathetic, useless, broken... I let all of these things happen to us!" He released her and turned away, scraping his hands through his hair. "I let her hurt me. I let her hurt my friends! I let them all down. What use am I if I can't get over the fact that she..." He broke off abruptly and something resembling a sob slipped past his lips and he continued to tug at his hair and run his hands across his face.

Naminé stepped around him and pulled his hands from his face. "You're hurting and that's understandable, okay? Not everybody can be strong all the time. We have to let our guard down and show our feelings a little every now and then. That doesn't mean you're broken. It just means you're human!" She tugged on his hands, "And you didn't let anybody down. They stood up for themselves. I dread to think what Kairi is thinking now. And it's probably a good thing that Vanitas wasn't around, otherwise he'd probably be planning a way to kill them both in their sleep, you know him."

She tried to catch his gaze, but he looked away, his jaw flexing slightly. With a frown, she reached up and turned his head towards her. "Do you want to know what I do when I'm hurting or sad?" When he nodded slowly, she cracked a grin, "I curl up in front of the TV with a tub of my favourite ice cream and watch the funniest, most ridiculous comedies I own, until I'm crying with laughter. But... Seeing as we're not at my house and that we don't have a never-ending supply of comedies at our disposal right now... I guess we'll just have to settle for the largest bowl of ice cream we can buy in this place. Do you know where the nearest ice cream parlour is?"

Roxas' face went through a series of emotions, but before long, a small smile made its way onto his face, "I...know a place, just a few minutes away. I reckon that's where everybody else will have gone, too."

Naminé giggled and linked her arm through his, delighted that she'd managed to get through to him. "Then you better lead the way, huh?"

The boy glanced down at her and shook his head, his smile growing, "First things first." When she blinked confusedly up at him, he gestured to her elbow, "I promised I'd buy you bruise cream, didn't I?"

Slowly, her grin reappeared and she rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that he stiffened under the sudden contact, "Yeah, I guess you did..."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas was still feeling a little downhearted, even after Naminé had tried so desperately to cheer him up and remind him that none of what had happened was his fault. He glanced down at her for the umpteenth time in the past several minutes as they continued to walk through the mall, searching for the pharmacy, her arm linked through his and her head still resting on his arm. He couldn't understand her, not in the slightest, but he knew that without a doubt, she was a genuinely good person. What did he ever do to deserve someone like her?

Sensing his eyes on her, the blonde glanced up and met his gaze with a small smile. "You okay?" She asked softly, removing her head from his arm and tilting it back in an attempt to get a better look at him. Roxas merely nodded, offering her a smile in return before removing his arm from her grasp and winding it around her waist. Upon seeing her shocked expression, he almost pulled away. He had no idea why he'd even done that, it had been instinct, and now she was probably going to react badly. His eyebrows furrowed into a frown and he began to pull his arm back, "I'm sorry—"

Naminé shook her head, fighting down a smile as she cut in, "Don't be. It's alright, I don't mind." She reached for his arm and tugged it back, grinning cheekily up at him as his cheeks began to heat up under the sudden contact, "What? Are you embarrassed?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, choosing not to respond to that ridiculous question and unceremoniously yanked her closer to him, smirking when a small gasp slipped past her lips and she all but fell into his arms. When he glanced down at her again, he resisted the urge to laugh. Her entire face was beet red and her mouth was parted in a small 'O' shape. "What? Are you _embarrassed_, Naminé?" He asked in a teasing voice.

She looked up and plastered an indignant expression onto her pretty features, her face instantly paling again, "Oh, you wish!" When he chuckled with obvious enjoyment, she pouted and elbowed him lightly in the stomach, only to let out a hiss of pain and jerk herself out of his arms, clutching at her elbow. "Dammit!" She muttered, nursing her elbow and frowning to herself.

The boy shook his head and pulled her hand away from her injured body part, rubbing large, gentle circles across her skin, "Seriously, you're such a klutz. Surely you've realised by now that all of your plans to thwart me and my awesomeness will ultimately fail."

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes, but didn't try to remove her arm from his soothing touch, "That's because you're the one who always happens to interfere with my plans of ultimate revenge. What is it? Am I a threat to you and your crown of apparent awesomeness?"

Roxas fixed her with a playful bored expression, hiding the smile which threatened to spill onto his face, "Really? Is that really the best you can come up with? And as a matter of fact, my answer to that question is no. I am not _threatened_ by you. But you do make me very frustrated at times, just a little bit." Now he grinned and released her arm, pretending not to notice the disappointed glint in her eyes, "Now come on. I've had enough of the way you keep hitting your elbow on things and moaning about it. We all know it was my fault, no news there."

Naminé let out a sigh and shook her head, glaring up at him with those intense crystalline eyes of hers. He bit down on his tongue and it was all he could do to stop himself from shivering. She finally looked away and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, although apparently resigning to defeat, "Fine. And, for your information, you happen to frustrate me too."

"Well, I'm glad we've finally come to an understanding." He quipped cheekily, reclaiming her arm and towing her down one of the paths to the right, meaning to buy that bruise cream sooner rather than later. He only just caught the small giggle of amusement which slipped past her lips, which caused his smile to widen. He never thought, in a million years, that he'd be so close to someone like her. In his eyes, he wasn't good enough. But she made him feel... How _did_ she make him feel? Hopefully he'd figure it out one day.

Roxas looked up when he felt Naminé tugging on his sleeve and caught sight of the pharmacy not too far away from where they were now standing, "Ah, here we are. Wait here, I'll go grab the cream." He detached himself from her and flashed the blonde a toothy grin when she cast him a concerned glance, "See you in a few, okay?"

She frowned but dipped her head in submission. "Okay," She repeated quietly.

With one last smile sent in her direction, Roxas slipped into the store, instantly picking up the familiar smell of disinfectant and lavender scented ointments. He walked along the rows of shelves, a pensive expression reaching his features as he scanned the many creams and oils which lined the surfaces. After a while of just browsing, the man behind the counter leant forwards on his elbows and squinted at him distastefully, "Yer actually gunna buy anythin' kid? Or are yer jus' snoopin' to peeve me off?"

The blonde glanced up, frowning at the old man staring at him and muttered, "I was looking for some bruise cream. My friend—" His gaze flickered to the girl standing awkwardly just outside the store, before looking away again, "—She's hurt herself." He finished lamely, grabbing a random tube from the shelf and studying it obsessively.

The man let out a huff of annoyance and ducked out from behind the counter before limping over to Roxas, a permanent scowl perched on his thin lips. "Well yer lookin' in the wrong place, kid. Bruise creams are kept over 'ere." He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the next aisle along, and beckoned for the blonde to follow him. After a moment of hesitation, Roxas consented and followed after the man, stuffing his hands into his pocket and whistling a random tune through his clenched teeth.

The man mumbled something rude under his breath and shot the teenager a glare, which he promptly ignored, and hobbled over to a random shelf. He squinted at it for a short while before reaching up to grab a tube hidden near the back and angrily shoved it in Roxas' direction. "Here."

Roxas held back a scowl and accepted the cream with a muttered 'thanks', pulling out what he hoped to be a sufficient amount of money and offering it to the foul tempered man. "Is that enough?"

The shopkeeper counted the money in the boy's outstretched hand and grunted, "Yer, it'll do."

The teenager sighed and dropped the coins into the man's rough hand. "Keep the change." He muttered, before stalking out of the shop, cream in hand. He hated insufferable and obnoxiously rude people like that, they really had a way of ticking him off, especially when there was no need for them to be like that.

Naminé wheeled around as he exited the shop, her lips lifting up into an easy smile, instantly lightening his darkened mood, "Hey, you're back. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to come in there and drag out your corpse. That shopkeeper looked as if he were about to spear you or something."

Roxas let out a genuine laugh and shook his head, taking a step towards her, shaking the tube at her meaningfully, "I won't lie- I was beginning to seriously fear for my life. I have a feeling he's one of them old dudes that don't particularly get on with teenagers, but hey. I got you what we came for, didn't I?" Naminé nodded, grinning and he closed the distance between them, smiling in return, "Right, now let's get that elbow of your fixed up, shall we?"

The blonde chuckled and offered him her arm as he knelt down beside her, "So you're playing the role of doctor, huh? I'm not sure if I trust you..." She fixed him with a suspicious half glare, which lasted for all of three tenths of a second before she burst into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth with the hand which wasn't extended to him.

Roxas stared up at her as she continued to laugh into her hand, waiting for her to calm down so he could apply the cream which he'd squirted onto his fingers. "Are you...done yet?" He asked in skeptical tone, raising a questioning eyebrow at her as her giggles finally began to subside. She waved a hand at him, which he decided to take as a 'yes'. He twisted her arm so her elbow was visible and winced. The skin right on the bone was a deep red colour, verging on blue or a very deep purple and it was spread over a vast area, covering almost her entire elbow. He hadn't expected for it to be _this_ bad! It was only a bruise, after all.

His face set in a grimace, he began to ever-so gently smooth the cream into the blemished skin, wincing every time he thought he'd pressed too hard or caused her some form of pain. When the cream was finally fully rubbed in, Roxas tentatively removed his hand and observed her elbow once more with practised eyes. "There you go. I suggest you refrain from hitting it on anything for a while though," He grinned at her and offered her the tube of cream, "Put this on twice a day, okay? If you don't, I'll find out and there'll be hell to pay."

She stared at him for a long time, a pout beginning to form on her lips, "Oh? Hell to pay? I think you'll find I can take care of myself, thank _you_ very much." She tugged the tube from his grasp and flounced past him, heading back to the main part of the mall, her head held high.

Roxas chuckled under his breath and shook his head amusedly before moving to follow her, shoving his hands into his pockets. He knew she was only joking and that it was only a matter of time before she came back to his side, unsure of where to go, but he decided to let her have her moment. And sure enough, not more than a few minutes later, the blonde turned around with a sheepish look on her features and she sauntered back towards him, twirling a random strand of hair around her pinky. "Urm...Roxas? I don't know where we're meant to be meeting everyone..." She murmured in a polite, embarrassed tone.

The blonde looked down at her and lifted an expectant eyebrow, mocking her in a light voice, "Oh? I'm sorry, I thought you said you could take care of yourself." When she elbowed him with her good arm, he laughed and batted her away, "Okay, okay. I get it. How does ice cream sound to you?"

At this, her eyes gleamed and her lips widened into an enchanting, yet devilish grin. "Only if you're paying!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "I guess I don't have much choice in the matter..." He paused, and grinned back, "But you can pay for seconds."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>V<span>~**

Ven sighed and glanced around for the third time in search of his cousin and the blonde who never seemed to leave his side, only to find himself even more disappointed than before. Not even Aqua's smiling face and kind words could pull him out of his worried state, which was extremely odd and he could see that she was having a hard time not to get upset for him.

Trust Xion to come in and try and ruin everything...again.

Ven found the girl infuriating and downright disgusting. He'd worked so hard to try and bring Roxas back into the real world, only to have her worm her way in and start havoc all over again. He could only hope that Naminé had somehow gotten through to him. She seemed to be the only person that could get a word in edgewise around him anymore. Not that it was a problem. On the contrary, he thought it was great that Naminé and Roxas seemed to be so attached to one another. With a little helpful nudge in the right direction as well as some persuasive yet supportive words, hopefully the two of them would be well on their way to a relationship by the end of the year.

He was so consumed within his own thoughts that he didn't notice the two particular blondes in question come skipping up to the ice cream parlour, arms linked, laughing genuinely with one another. Aqua had to nudge him several times before he glanced up and noticed them both standing in front of the counter, ordering two sea salt popsicles. Ven glanced over the two of them over with wide, worried eyes, searching for any signs of stress or strain before relaxing back into his seat when he saw none. From what he could tell, the two of them were fine.

Roxas seemed to be teasing Naminé about something while she tried to defend herself, pouting and slapping at his arm, holding back a few laughs. When the shop assistant returned to the counter holding two bright blue popsicles, Roxas sifted out a few coins from his pocket and handed them to the woman before taking the two ice creams from her hands and popping one in his mouth. Naminé reached for the other one, only to have it lifted out of her reach.

Ven chuckled. By the looks of it, his cousin was becoming more and more like himself with each passing day. He could scarcely believe it, but he was glad of it. Without Naminé, he dreaded to think what he'd be like... That blonde had certainly worked wonders on him, without even having to try.

Finally the young blonde received her ice cream, after obviously making some threat and flicking at his nose, and she began to chew on the cold treat almost thoughtfully, her baby blue eyes focused on Roxas the entire time. He stared back at her with equal thoughtfulness, his smouldering blue eyes all but boring into hers.

Aqua suddenly pressed a hand to his arm, breaking him free of his thoughts and he turned his attention to her, smiling softly. She smiled in return and laced her fingers with his, "Why are you staring at them? Don't they deserve some…I don't know, privacy?" Her smile turned into a cheeky grin and she leant into his arms.

Ven pursed his lips and frowned, "Huh, I never thought of that... I guess you're right. But with these lot—" He gestured to the rest of their group, who were staring at the two blonde with wide eyes and sly, cheeky smirks, "—around, they won't be getting much privacy at all. Besides, it's nice to see Roxas acting more like himself for a change."

The blue haired maiden curled up beside him chuckled and reached a hand up to play with his blonde spikes, "Hmm, you're right, it is nice to see him like himself again, I agree. But that still doesn't explain your obsession with the two of them. You're staring at them like they're a test subject in one of your experiments or something." She tugged on a particular spike and then flicked it aside, leaning forwards to stare at him accusingly.

The blonde's lips turned up into a sly grin, much like the ones adorning the faces of those around them, "Oh, I have my reasons." Upon seeing the blank stare on his girlfriend's face, his grin widened and he pulled her close, "Well, I'm planning on getting them together, somehow. But the way things are going, they might just achieve that themselves." He tilted his head in the two teenager's direction as they stepped away from the counter, talking amongst themselves, looking genuinely comfortable in one another's company.

Naminé glanced up, as if sensing Ven's words and grinned, waving madly at the two of them as she tugged Roxas over to them both, "Hey! Ven! Aqua!" She glanced back at the blonde, who was protesting and complaining, and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. He instantly closed his mouth and became silent. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to the two teenagers, her grin still in place, "How are you two?"

Ven shrugged and wound his arm around Aqua's waist, grinning in return, "Eh, we're doing just fine thanks." He glanced around Naminé to take a peek at his sour-looking cousin, and smirked in a good natured manner, "Oh Roxas, you look overjoyed. Something the matter, cousin?"

Roxas met his gaze and scowled, sticking his tongue out at him before shoving his popsicle back into his mouth, the sour expression not budging. The girl holding his wrist loosened her grip and discreetly slipped her hand into his. At this, his lips quirked at the corners and his frown melted away. Ven pretended not to notice. What was the point? Besides, he'd have plenty of time to tease him later, especially as he was planning on having a _very_ long chat with the blonde.

He cleared his throat and brought their attention back to him, "So, the two of you seem fine." He paused and chuckled, "I'm glad the both of you finally decided to catch up to the rest of us after that little...moment." He furrowed his eyebrow into a frown and he looked away. He, too, was hurt deeply by Xion's betrayal, and he simply couldn't understand what went on in that twisted head of hers. If anything, her actions would only cause the people around her more pain, not to mention it would make them hate her even more than they already did.

Roxas seemed to stiffen instantly and he turned his gaze to his feet, his face hardening into an intelligible expression. Whenever anybody brought her up in conversation, he seemed to freeze and cave in on himself. Ven didn't know whether this was a way of protecting himself or he just felt uncomfortable hearing his ex-girlfriend's name. He strongly suspected the latter. Naminé, however, responded in a flippant and almost angry manner, her blue eyes sparking and narrowing into furious slits, "She got what she deserved, the selfish bit—"

Ven's eyebrows shot into his hairline, but before she even had time to finish her sentence, Kairi suddenly launched herself at her sister from seemingly nowhere at all and wrapped her arms around her neck, "You're here! We were beginning to think that you two had bunked off for some..." She paused and grinned, her violet-blue eyes glinting with mirth, "...time alone."

In that instant both Roxas and Naminé sprung away from one another, letting go of one another's hands, blushing furiously. Kairi tightened her hold on her sister and squealed in her ear, shaking her shoulders and flicking at her popsicle stick which was still wedged firmly in between her teeth. "Oh my gosh! That's what took you two so long!" She pulled back and fixed them both with a triumphant grin.

Roxas shook his head with a snort in an attempt to recover from their blunder and fell back into the chair Aqua had abandoned not a few minutes ago, his ice cream hanging from the side of his mouth. "Really Kairi? Really? You can't talk, not with the way you and _Sora_ have been acting." He glanced across at Naminé as she suddenly snickered and high-fived her outstretched hand, much to Ven's amusement. The two of them seemed so at ease in one another's company.

Right on cue, Kairi's cheeks turned a bright crimson colour, only just a shade darker than her hair and she began to splutter, shaking her head indignantly, "Don't change the subject, Roxas! We were talking about you and Naminé! Not me and...uh..." Realising that she'd just dug herself into a rather large hole, she gasped and clutched her hands to her face, just as Sora decided to appear beside her, winding his arm around her waist and planting a fleeting kiss on her cheek.

"What's going on guys?" The brunette asked, completely oblivious as always.

Naminé moved to sit on the arm of Roxas' chair, who was grinning around his ice cream, "I can successfully say; I rest my case. Seriously Kai, don't try blackmailing us for information, _especially_ when we have all of the juicy gossip on you." He gestured to the blonde perched beside him, who continued to chew on her icy treat in a nonchalant manner, feigning innocence.

The redhead before them fumed silently for a few exceedingly long moments before turning on her heel and storming away, Sora in tow. The brunette glanced over his shoulder and shot his brother a quizzical frown, to which Roxas responded by shrugging indifferently. Ven watched on with wide eyes and shook his head, almost impressed, "Wow, you definitely got her good. But..." The two glanced in his direction, suspicion creeping onto their faces as he took in a dramatic intake of breath for effect. "Now you'll have to explain yourself to _me_ instead, cousin."

Both blondes swivelled around to face him properly, a mixture of shock, confusion and suspicion present in their expressions. Roxas removed his empty ice cream stick from his mouth and flicked it at his cousin, shooting him a sly grin. He suddenly shot up from his chair and grabbed Naminé's hand, "You'll have to catch us first!" And with that, the two of them turned on their heel and literally sprinted from the parlour, laughing and yelling a few goodbyes over their shoulders as they did.

Ven slumped back in his chair and stared after them, disbelievingly. Aqua watched her boyfriend for a while before letting out a soft laugh and curling up in his limp arms, her chin automatically tucking neatly beneath his. "Those two sure are cute together..."

At this, Ven nodded slightly, still thoroughly bewildered and ran his fingers through her feather-like hair, "Yeah, they sure are. If we're lucky, the two of them will be together before we even have to blink." He chuckled at the thought and relaxed back into his chair, holding Aqua close. "Only time will tell, I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

She had no idea where he was taking her and she realised that she didn't really care, as long as he wasn't planning on kidnapping her, so she decided to let him guide her on this roller coaster of a journey. Their shoes slapped on the tiles beneath their feet as they swerved in and out of the bustling crowds, avoiding the random shops that rushed past them on both sides. She clutched tightly at his hand, laughing around her popsicle stick which she had long since finished. She would have thrown it into a bin, but they were running so fast that she knew for sure she'd miss.

Just when she thought about asking him where they were going, Roxas began to slow down until they were entirely stationary, their long run leaving them both panting heavily with flushed cheeks and bright, excited eyes. Instead of letting go of her hand like she expected him to, he laced his fingers with hers and lead her onwards in a brisk walk. "I bet you're probably wondering where I'm taking you, huh?"

Naminé removed the finished stick from her mouth and glanced up, meeting his gaze with a small, timid smile, "It had crossed my mind, but I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt."

The blonde grinned and discreetly pulled her closer, their hands swinging aimlessly in the space between them. Roxas broke the silence by letting out a sudden laugh, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement, "It's funny how you seem to trust me even though we've only known one another for a week."

She shrugged, lowering her gaze to their intertwined hands and biting down on her lower lip, "I'm a fairly good judge of character. You seem like a lovely person. I have no reason not to trust you. Besides! A week is more than long enough!" She defended. Personally, she felt as though she'd known him her entire life, which was crazy. Wasn't it...? How was it possible that one single week felt more like years to her?

Roxas chuckled quietly and kept his eyes trained on the path ahead, although he stole the odd glance at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. "Are you sure about that?" He suddenly asked, slowing to a halt and twirling her towards him before lowering his head until he was eye level with her, his lips tugging at the corners as he struggled to suppress a smile.

Unsure of what he meant, Naminé continued to chew thoughtfully on her lower lip as she stared deeply into his eyes, unblinking. After a long time of just staring, she broke away and slapped his arm, her cheeks heating up and her lips turning down into a playful scowl. "You were teasing me!" She reprimanded in a half teasing, half serious tone.

Roxas burst out into a round of airy laughter, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he reached for Naminé, only to have her dance tantalisingly just out of his reach. She was still blushing as she attempted to back away from his arms, letting out a loud squeal of alarm as he suddenly lurched forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist. She squirmed against him, trying and ultimately failing to smother the few chuckles which slipped past her lips. "Lemme go! People are starting to look at us weird!" She laughed, pushing at his arms which were latched firmly around her stomach, showing no signs of budging any time soon.

He chuckled some more, seemingly unaffected by her protests and obvious embarrassment, "Aw, so what Nami? We're only having a bit of fun, aren't we?" When she squealed some more and all but collapsed against his chest, he glanced around and saw that what she said was true. "Oh, it looks like you may be right. Do you want me to let you go now?"

She nodded furiously, tilting her head back to stare up at him with pleading eyes, although she was still struggling to stop herself from laughing at his strange, yet heart-warming antics, "Yes, Roxas! Let me go!"

Roxas stared at her for a long time, his face teasing and all too filled with enjoyment, before suddenly shrugging and releasing her from his embrace. She stumbled back as he removed himself from behind her and let out a cry as she began to fall. His hand shot out to catch her, but somebody was much quicker and ultimately beat him to it. Naminé felt a familiar pair of strong, yet thin arms wind themselves around her waist in Roxas' place and she let out a quiet gasp. She caught sight of the delicate, slender hands around her middle; she let out a slightly louder gasp and sprung out of their arms. Naminé wheeled around and came face to face with—

"Naminé! You're really here! You would not believe how long we've been searching for you!" The young brunette gushed, her short hair bouncing merrily around her shoulders as she clutched at the artists hands and all but squealed in her face. She still wore that same blue earring Naminé had bought for her all those years ago when they were both just kids, not to mention she still seemed to wear the exact same sort of clothes. Even her eyes, one blue and one green, were the same, shining with joy and excitement, just as she always remembered. Her height, however, seemed to have changed drastically over the last few years since she'd seen her and she now stood at least half a foot taller than her, which was rather mortifying to say the least. Naminé always used to pride herself on her height over the brunette, but now, in comparison to her friend, she looked ridiculously short!

"Yuna...?" The blonde whispered, staring goggle-eyed at the beautiful brunette standing before her who continued to squeal and squeeze at her hands, as if afraid she might suddenly disappear into a poof of smoke without so much as a warning, "But that means—!"

And sure enough, none other than Noel Kreiss suddenly appeared beside her, his right hand resting triumphantly on his hips as he smirked knowingly down at her. She glanced him over, soon noting that his shoulder-length brown hair as unruly as ever and his eyes as blue and as striking as she remembered, not to mention he seemed to have retained that same, confident air about him. Nothing seemed to have changed as far as he was concerned. The same went for Yuna. But she had a feeling that _she_ was a completely different story. Heck, she knew just how much she had changed, despite her appearance.

With one last glance at a rather bewildered looking Roxas, Naminé turned back to her long-time friends and grimaced, finally whispering, "You two can't be here..."

* * *

><p>This chapter was...filler-ish perhaps? I'm not sure. Regardless- I quite enjoyed writing it hehehe. XD<p>

Lots of Naminé/Roxas fluff, which is what I'm sure you all like. Stay tuned to see how both Noel and Yuna tie in with Naminé's past…

See you all soon! Read and maybe review...? ^^

**~AusisWinds-13**


	11. Chapter 10

Please, please, please forgive me for putting this up so late! I struggled immensely with pinning this sucker down. Enjoy the exceedingly _long_ chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

With one last glance at a rather bewildered looking Roxas, Naminé turned back to her long-time friends and grimaced, finally whispering, "You two can't be here..."

Yuna looked puzzled and perhaps a little hurt as she took a step towards the distressed blonde, self-consciously reaching a comforting hand in her general direction, "Nam... We came to find you. We thought that..." She broke off, her gaze hardening as she noticed the way Naminé flinched away from her outstretched hand. She met the blonde's gaze with a pained expression, "It's your dad, isn't it? He's the reason you left like you did." Yuna darted forwards and grabbed her hands, her eyes staring steadily into hers, "What happened? Did he hurt you again?"

Naminé's arm fell limp in the girl's grip and her wide blue eyes dulling slightly as she turned her head away fro her friend. "What does it matter?" She grumbled, glancing back and unintentionally meeting Roxas' shocked, yet worried gaze. He didn't need to know about this. He didn't need to hear about any of this! Why was Yuna bringing this up now? Just when things were getting back to normal?

"What does it matter? Naminé! You promised me you'd get it sorted!" The brunette cried, releasing her hands and grabbing her shoulders instead before proceeding to shake her roughly, causing her head to whip back and forth like a rag dolls would.

Slowly, the blonde removed herself from Yuna's intense grasp and shrugged, backing away as Noel moved towards her, his face filled with worry. "Please, it's done with now. It happened and there's nothing I can do about it now. Please... Don't force this on me..."

Noel's expression quickly changed to one of pure outrage. He surged forwards and cupped her face between his hands, much to her discomfort, "You can't keep doing this, Nam! You can't run away from this forever, you've got to stop! You need to fix this, before it gets even worse!" He paused as she closed her eyes and reluctantly released her face, "What if he finds you here, huh? What if he hurts you, or Kairi, or your mom? What then?"

Naminé could feel the tears burning behind her closed eyelids and there was a massive lump building in her throat which stopped her from replying to him. But as luck would have it, she didn't have to reply.

Roxas, who had just about had enough of the two brunette's before him, decided to step forwards and jump to her defence. He pushed Noel back and wrapped a comforting arm around the upset blonde, holding her close. "Look, I don't know who you are or how you know Naminé, but if you were really her friends, you'd see that you're upsetting her and not actually solving anything by yelling in her face." He paused and shook his head angrily, "So do the right thing and back off! If she wants to talk about it, then she will. Got it?"

The blonde nestled against him automatically leant into his arm, feeling strangely at ease and ultimately relaxed by his side, despite the fact that she was faced by two of the people whom she'd known since birth. Shouldn't she be in Noel's arms right now? Shouldn't Yuna be the one comforting her, not Roxas? Then why weren't they looking after her? Why did she recoil from them when they reached for her?

_'Because,' _Her mind muttered bitterly, '_They remind you of _him _and all of the shit you had to go through...'_

Naminé felt a wave of fear and sadness suddenly wash over her at the thought. How could two of the most important people in her life remind her of that evil man? They were nothing like him. She glanced up and gazed at her two friends, assessing them with her blue eyes and could find no trace of her father within them. Then what was it? Why was she so afraid of them?

Noel looked as if he were about to launch himself at Roxas, but Yuna suddenly reached forwards and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. When he fixed her with an infuriated glare, she shook her head and frowned disapprovingly, "No, Noel. He's right. He's already proven himself a better friend by protecting and comforting her instead of trying to force her into something she clearly doesn't want to do. We were just being selfish." She turned on Roxas and smiled sadly at him, "Please, look after her. You may not know it now, and it may not seem like it, but she's been through so much for somebody her age. She deserves somebody like you in her life."

Yuna turned to move away, but stopped at the last second, her eyes flickering to Naminé, "I know we're probably the last people you want to see right now, but if you ever need either of us, we'll be around for the next couple of months, visiting Rikku on the outskirts of town."

The blonde inclined her head slightly, silently acknowledging her, before offering her a weak smile and shuffling closer to Roxas. The brunette noticed this and grinned knowingly, her eyes sparkling. Naminé blushed, but made no move to extract herself from Roxas' arm. She knew exactly what her former best friend was thinking and she had to admit she wasn't completely opposed to the idea either, not that she would ever admit it aloud, of course.

With one last chuckle, Yuna tugged lightly on Noel's sleeve before turning on her heel and disappearing into the crowd, waving merrily over her shoulder as she did. Noel remained a moment longer, his eyes lingering on Roxas' arms latched firmly around the blonde's shoulder before shaking his head and storming off without so much as saying goodbye.

"Noel—!" Naminé gasped, immediately tearing herself away from Roxas, meaning to run after the brunette, only to lose him in the crowds. She was vaguely aware of Roxas calling after her, but she chose to ignore him, deeming Noel slightly more important at this particular moment in time. Despite the fact that the boy she was searching for was long gone, she continued to weave in and out of the bustling customers in a desperate attempt to catch a glimpse of his unruly brown hair or a flash of his striking blue eyes, but she soon realised this was a foolish hope. She hadn't meant for it to end like this. Why did he have to get so jealous and act so stubborn all the time? Why couldn't he just understand for once?

With one last frantic scan of the sea of faces around her, the blonde came to a complete stop and let out a shaky sigh, noticing that she was nowhere near to where she and Roxas had been standing moments ago. Another rather worrying fact was that Roxas himself was absolutely nowhere to be seen and she had no idea where the rest of their group were... She shouldn't have been so foolish as to run off and leave him without so much as an explanation. He would probably be either extremely pissed off or just generally worried for her. Stupid boy.

She choked back a small sob building in her throat and sunk down into the nearest bench, her chin falling against her chest. She found her thoughts flitting to the people she had met here and how quick they had been to accept her and befriend her without so much as asking about her past or assuming anything incriminating about her sudden appearance. She then thought of Roxas and how he had willingly opened up to her despite the fact that he had been put through hell over the past few months and made her feel more at home than she had felt in such a long time.

And then there was Noel and Yuna, both of whom had remained faithful to her until the very end, offering her the only support and friendship she had back then. Now they had suddenly reappeared in her life, she didn't know how to react. She loved them both dearly, but they had always been very eager for justice against the man she called her father and they hadn't changed one bit in all of the time she had been apart from them. They still wanted her to face her fears and move on, which held an endearing motive behind it, but they were simply going about it the wrong way. She wasn't the type of person to just get over something as horrifying as that. She needed time, but they didn't seem too willing to give it to her. For all she knew, their reappearance could also mean the eventual return of her father, which would mean bad news for not only herself, but her mom and Kairi, too.

Begrudgingly, she allowed her thoughts to touch down on the dangerous taboo that was her father, her mind skimming over all of the pain and torture he'd put her through over the many, strenuous years of her devastatingly short life. As much as she hated to admit, Noel was right. If she didn't confront her fears and address the problem, she'd be nothing but the empty shell he had turned her into, nothing like the girl she was around her new friends. She deserved better than this. Her hands balled into angry fists by her side and a single angry tear fell from her azure eyes, "This was all your fault. You're the reason all of these bad things have happened to me. You're the reason why I'm so..." She let a sob slip past her lips as she whispered, "So weak..."

Naminé slumped forwards and buried her face in her hands, trying to smother the memories of all of those years of pain that she had been subjected to and the absolute hatred she felt for the man that was supposed to be her father. He certainly didn't act as a father should have or treat her as a daughter. If anything, she had been his own personal slave and he had used her in any way he wanted, abusing her both mentally and physically for years on end before she'd finally mustered the strength and courage she needed to flee before her mind was completely destroyed forever.

She could still remember the look on her mother's face when she opened the door to her and saw the young blonde standing there on the doorstep, heavily malnourished and covered with an array of bruises, her once life-filled eyes dull and listless, their spark extinguished. Her mother's expression had changed from one of joy to one a mixture of horror and despair. She had swooped Naminé into a loving embrace before running her hands through her matted hair, the two of them soon sobbing hysterically into one another's shoulders. _"I'm sorry, Naminé. I'm so sorry... I should have come for you sooner."_ She kept repeating those words over and over until all their tears were spent and the sun had long set over the town. And that's when Kairi had found the two of them there, on the doorstep, crushed in a furious embrace. Neither of them had wanted to let go of one another, not even when Kairi rationally pointed out that it would be warmer and much more private indoors.

That was the most painful yet uplifting memory she had. She had finally broken the chains that had held her down for so long and reunited with her true family. It had taken a long time, but through the unrelenting efforts of both her sister and her mother, she grew stronger, healthier and more confident until they deemed her ready to start school in an attempt to salvage her education. Naminé had tried to protest by saying that she had educated herself over the years, but neither of them were having it. And as a result of this, she started at Destiny Islands High and was introduced to the terribly antisocial, emotionally damaged Roxas Hikaru. And her life had improved in leaps and bounds since that moment, aside from the fact that his homicidal ex seemed to have it out for her.

"So, this is where you wandered off to, huh? We've been searching for you for ages now."

Naminé's head jerked up at the sound of the rather cheery sounding greeting and was met with a pair of the deepest ocean blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. For a moment she was confused by their similar appearances, but it didn't take her too long to notice that his hair was swept a little further over to the right and his smile was much brighter and comforting than his cousin's stoic expression. The smallest of smiles reached her lips in return to his grin. "Sorry...Ven."

The blonde didn't respond to her apology, his grin widening as he lowered himself down into the empty space beside her, his hands automatically folding behind his head. He was silent for a while before running his hands through his spikes and leaning forward to stare into her upturned face, "You sure look rough."

She pushed some of the sticky strands hanging around her cheeks back from her face and let out a heavy sigh, her smile faltering. "Yeah, well... I had a bit of a run in with some people from the past," She paused and tried to hide the look of pain from flashing across her features, "It wasn't exactly what you'd call...a joyful reunion."

"Yeah, Roxas said as much." Ven mused, pushing himself away from her and leaning back, his eyes trained on the glass ceiling of the mall.

Naminé let out a low gasp, "Roxas..." She paused and lowered her head, the guilt building in her chest as she remembered how she had effectively left him standing there, alone and confused as she rushed off after her former best friend. "I abandoned him..." She turned to Ven, trying to keep the grimace from reaching her face, "Is he mad at me?"

The blonde glanced down at her, his lips lifting into a cheeky grin, "Nah, he's not mad. More than anything, he's worried. As soon as you ran off he apparently spent most of his time trailing the mall in search of you before finally turning to us for help. By this point he was very frustrated and kept saying 'She ran off and it's all my fault. Now the stupid girl's gone and gotten herself lost,'" Ven shook his head and chuckled, "To see him that annoyed over a girl was actually very amusing."

The girl beside him blushed a deep crimson which she managed to hide behind her long platinum coloured hair, "He really said that? Then he is mad..." She ducked her head slightly, "He shouldn't blame himself. I ran off because I was scared, that's hardly his fault."

This caught Ven's full attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him physically turn to face her, crossing his legs comfortably beneath him, "You were scared? What of, if you don't mind me asking?" His expression remained rather neutral as he continued to stare at her with gentle eyes, clearly waiting for some sort of reaction from her, yet not forcing her for an answer either. And that was when she realised that he had genuinely meant what he'd said at the beach when he was there for her. If she ever needed somebody to talk to, he would always be there to listen to whatever she had to say, no matter how stupid or pathetic it sounded. His genuineness knocked the breath from her lungs and caused her eyes to prickle with tears of happiness.

She quickly reached a hand to her face and brushed the tears away with a few flicks of her fingers before taking in a deep breath and lifting her head to meet his unrelenting gaze. He noticed the few tears that remained on her eyelashes, but chose to remain silent, placing a comforting hand on her knee, just to reassure her that she really didn't need to talk about it if it wasn't what she wanted. This made Naminé smile slightly.

"I don't really know why I was scared. I guess it's because I thought I was losing them... Well, more Noel than Yuna as she always was the more understanding of the two. I don't want to lose either of them—" She closed her eyes and clamped her lips shut, mentally cursing herself for stopping. She needed to talk about it, she couldn't keep putting it off forever and if Ven was willing to listen to her sob story, then why not? Out of all the people she had met since moving here, he was the one she knew she could truly trust. Naminé reopened her eyes with a new found strength, "They were there for me during the worst years of my life. No matter how bad things got, I could always turn to them."

Ven's hand was now atop of hers, squeezing it gently, comfortingly, "You honestly don't have to say anymore. If this is all you want to say, then that's fine. Don't force yourself into talking about something that upsets you and makes you uncomfortable. I don't want to be the person to make you feel like that. I'm your friend, somebody you can trust... I hope..."

Naminé met his eyes and shook her head determinedly, "No. I need to talk about it, Ven. Because if I don't, it'll haunt me for the rest of my life. Noel was right. I can't run away anymore. I've got to fix this before things get worse. And if talking about it will 'fix me', then I'll at least give it a shot." She offered him a sheepish smile, "If you still want to listen, that is?"

The teenager's ocean blue eyes burned into hers with the same amount of determination that she felt, "I'll always be here to listen to your problems, no matter how ridiculous or terrifying they may sound, you got that?"

Her sheepish smile morphed into a genuine grin, her eyes sparkling with gratitude, "Thank you...Ven."

Ven grinned back and inclined his head, "No problem." He looked up and met her persistent gaze, "Do you want to talk about it now?"

Naminé narrowed her eyes slightly and bowed her head, nodding once. "I...I think I need to. Because if I don't talk about it now, then when will I?" She took in a deep breath and clasped her hands in her lap before turning her gaze to the crystal glass roof of the mall overhead. The glass itself was tinted a sea green colour but when the sun's rays reflected off of it, it seemed to become a kaleidoscope of marvelling blues and greens.

After a long while of just staring up at the ever-changing ceiling, she finally risked a glance at Ven, only to find him mimicking her position, patiently waiting for her to continue. She averted her gaze and ploughed onwards before she could chicken out. "Even before mum and dad had us, they were never particularly rich. My mum owned a quaint bakery in the very centre of Twilight Town which sold a variety of delicious cakes and breads and pastries... I remember when I was a kid...me and Kairi would come running in after school, eager to try out one of her new cupcakes or pastry inventions. That bakery; it was her pride and joy. She was a marvel in the kitchen and always has been, but she doesn't bake so much anymore— only on special occasions, for special friends and of course, Kairi and I, if we badger her enough."

Naminé paused, a smile ghosting across her lips as she remembered the taste of those lemon and strawberry cupcakes her mother would make, imagining the way she would delicately swirl the icing on top as if it were a piece of art. But then, to her mother, baking was an art. It was shame her father never saw how deeply her passion truly lay. "My dad...he worked in one of ShinRa's labs on the outskirts of town and he was very a clever, well accomplished scientist. I never asked him, but I know he loved that job. I think he enjoyed the different aspects of his job— he would work with the elite group; SOLDIER and also discovered new drugs that could help the population... Little things like that. He received good money for it and combined with mum's wages, they had enough to buy a small cottage on Twilight Hill and start a family."

"And I guess this is when things started to go wrong. Not long after Kairi and I were born, dad began to work shorter and shorter shifts until he was let go from his job entirely. Apparently there was a mole within the science and development department, so ShinRa had decided to get rid of everybody and employ brand new workers. It was in the newspapers for weeks and was broadcasted all over the radio and TV— the mighty company ShinRa let go their most loyal workers due to a suspected mole. It wasn't even fair! Turns out it was just a scare and there wasn't even a mole in the first place, after all that, and dad was soon re-offered his job as head of the science and development department, but it was too late. Not long after losing his job, dad went out to Traverse Town almost every night and would gamble away what little money we had on Casinos and chocobo races. Each night he'd come back, drunk and penniless. It drove mum to distraction but there was nothing she could do about it. If she do much as mentioned it to him, whether he was sober or not, he'd flip out and start yelling at her. Sometimes he'd even hit her if he was in a particularly foul mood, but he would always apologise the next morning with breakfast in bed and a bunch of her favourite flowers. You know my mum, I'm sure—" Naminé smiled weakly, twiddling her thumbs in her lap, "She always was too forgiving."

"By the time Kairi and I turned nine, things were getting really bad at home. By now dad was working up a furious temper and he'd almost always come home in a foul mood. He started beating her pretty badly and even tried to hurt me and Kairi a couple of times." The blonde let out a shaky breath and ducked her head against her chest, "B-but mum would always be there to divert the attention away from us again, even if she had to suffer for it... One day, I guess mum just finally snapped. She filed for a divorce and started packing our things one night, while dad was away gambling again. She told us; _"Daddy has decided to send us away on a very long holiday, just the three of us, okay girls? It's just us Three Musketeers from now on."_ Of course, Kairi and I loved the sound of this. To us, it was another great adventure. We wanted dad to come with us at first, but mum insisted that he couldn't. That it was impossible and it wasn't what he wanted. And so, we packed our things and fled in the middle of the night. Mum bought herself a new phone, handed the bakery over to her best friend and withdrew a rather large sum of money from her secret savings account to help us acquire a place to stay when we got to wherever we were heading."

"We stopped by Radiant Garden for the next few months, renting out an apartment in the lower towns, waiting for the divorce to file through so we could move on to the next town. Unfortunately, things didn't go as smoothly as we would have hoped. Dad apparently sobered up long enough to get a decent lawyer and pleaded to the courts that it was only right that he should be able to keep one child. According to him, he still 'cared' enough to try and keep the family from completely 'falling apart'. What he really figured was that if he could gain custody of one child then mum would just have to end the divorce and move back in with him. But mum was stubborn and refused to accept such terms. How could she ever move back in with the man who tortured her for so many years? However, the courts sided with my father and decided that one child should stay with him and the other with mum. Dad initially wanted Kairi to stay with him, b-but I wasn't having any of it. I took a stand." Naminé clenched her hands into fists and whispered harshly, "I may be the younger twin, but there was no way I was allowing my sister to live with him. Not after all I had seen him put my mother through." She swallowed heavily and dared to glance up and meet Ven's devastated gaze. He reached forward and grabbed one of her hands, helping her to pluck up enough courage to continue, "After a long period of time, countless court sessions and several of mum's desperate pleas with keeping the two of us together, dad finally settled with having me instead of Kairi and I had to move back in. I lost all contact with mum and Kairi as they moved to Destiny Islands, through no fault of their own. And I certainly had no choice in the matter. My father made sure I had no contact with either of them by burning any letters they sent me and ignoring all phone calls they made."

The blonde shook her head and let out a bitter laugh, "As you can probably guess, life was pretty miserable for me from then on. Dad treated me like his own personal slave, ordering me about as if I were an object and not his daughter. I was given scraps of his leftovers to eat, I moved into the basement and basically wore rags to school. He'd go out drinking and gambling, sometimes bringing home some of his friends to play poker and drink some more. It was a poor few years for me. I was so frightened of dad and his friends, but luckily, one of his friends was nice enough to me at times. He would often slip me some money for school books and clothes when my dad was passed out on the floor, so I managed to scrape by. He was my lifeline for quite a while. But even with his intervention, things were still unpleasant. After a while, dad started to get violent towards me, too. Whenever his friends weren't around and when he'd lost particularly badly at a game, he'd come down into the basement and start yelling at me, calling me a failure of a daughter and a pathetic waste of space who would amount to nothing in life. He'd hit me and take away my blankets or ration my food even further. He made my life a misery." Ven squeezed at her hand comfortingly, rubbing smooth circles across her skin with his thumb and forefinger as she took a moment to compose herself.

"It wasn't until I started my second year of school did things start to perk up a bit. I met Yuna and her brother Noel, whom had recently moved from Destiny Islands and they actually met my sister once, although I didn't find out about this until last year. I became friends with them almost instantly, despite them being a year older than me. They made me laugh, hung out with me whenever they could and supported me like real friends should, often inviting me to sleep over or hang out with them after school, which I would accept whenever I knew dad wouldn't be coming home. Looking back on it now, it's amazing that I managed to keep my predicament from them as long as I did. I was thirteen when they finally found out. They were appalled. Of course, their initial reaction was to tell their parents and call the police, but I managed to stop them with the promise that I would sort it out. From then on I was very careful around them. I rarely mentioned home and lied whenever they asked if things had gotten better, telling them that my dad was taking anger management courses in the summer but I really couldn't hang on for much longer."

She gripped Ven's hand tightly, as she turned her gaze back to the ceiling, still marvelling over the mixture of colours displayed above her, "I waited it out until I was nearing my sixteenth birthday before finally breaking free. One night I just decided to pack my things and make for Destiny Islands, where I knew my mother and sister would be due to one of the letters I'd managed to salvage a few weeks prior. I waited until my dad left for Traverse Town, grabbed what things I had and left, not bothering to tell Yuna or Noel where I was heading or why I was leaving— I thought that they'd understand or at least figure it out, but obviously they didn't..."

She lowered her head and let out a noisy sigh. It felt good, to get that all off her chest, even if it had taken a lot for her to finally build up the courage to do it. She was grateful that Ven had actually sat there and listened to the full story without butting in and asking a mountain of inappropriate questions. For the first time since she'd met Yuna and Noel, she genuinely felt as though she had a friend whom she could fully rely on. Somebody who would listen to her and comfort her without the use of words and not judge her when she said something that would normally shock other people. She had never met anybody like him before. He made her feel safe.

Naminé watched Ven tuck his legs beneath him and turn to face her from the corner of her eye, resisting the urge to flinch when he claimed her free hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "You've been through a lot. Actually, that's an understatement. What I mean is— you've been through one hell of a lot but despite the pain you've been put through, you've come out stronger than ever."

The blonde glanced up sharply and met his gaze, her eyes widening considerably as she listened to his words.

"I bet you never even noticed just how strong you really are, huh? You've put on a brave face all this time, in front of people you're not even sure about yet and then you've managed to spill your heart out to somebody who's essentially a stranger to you. That takes a lot of courage. I couldn't do that, I know that for sure." He laughed and released one of her hands. "You're amazing, Naminé, in every single way and I tell you, it's about time you got yourself the life you truly deserve after everything."

"But I don't know how..." She whispered, frightened at the very thought of being able to actually do something for her. "I don't know how to chase down a life of my own. I've been too busy living it for everybody else."

"I'll tell you how." Ven exclaimed, tugging on her hand so she looked him in the eye. His azure orbs were filled with such determination and genuineness; she couldn't help but want to pay attention to whatever it was he was going to say. "Stand up. Stand up on your own two feet and really look at the world. Look past the surface and discover the beauty behind it. There's so much for you to see out there and you deserve to see it all! Don't let your past hold you back. Let it go and don't ever look back. There's a reason it's called your 'past', you know."

Naminé stared at the grinning boy for what seemed like such a very long time before breaking away and removing her hand from his. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, allowing a real smile to appear on her lips. "You're right. It is time for me to move on. And I'm ready. I won't let it hold me back any longer."

The blonde beside her let out a small chuckle and leant back in his seat, "Good." He glanced across at her and smiled, whispering, "I'm glad."

**~{*}~**

The two of them had been sitting there for a long time, just sitting silently in one another's company, watching the world go by when Ven suddenly stretched his arms above his head and let out a mighty yawn. "I think we should start heading back. I know that everybody's practically driving themselves mad while searching for you, miss popular." He flicked her ear teasingly and grinned when she recoiled from him, almost scowling. "Come on, I'm being serious!"

Naminé pondered on this for a moment before slowly rising to her feet and nodding once, a small smile appearing on her lips "Okay. That's probably a good idea." Her smile suddenly grew at the thought of Roxas possibly fuming and stomping around somewhere, steam comically pouring from his ears, "I guess we better hurry and get back just to make sure Roxas hasn't completely lost it just yet."

Ven pushed himself off the bench and moved to stand beside her, chuckling into his hand, "We shouldn't have to go too far." Naminé fixed him with a questioning stare which he responded to by dropping his hand to his side and grinning, "Sora ordered Axel to take him back to the ice cream parlour. Something about him not being in the 'right state of mind' to come looking for you. More than anything, I think Sora was worried that his brother might start punching something, or more appropriately, someone. And I wouldn't be surprised. Roxas and large, bustling crowds don't go well. They frustrate him." The blonde closed his eyes and shook his head amusedly.

The girl held back a giggle and replaced it with small humming noise, finding the mental image oddly appropriate, "I can imagine." She suddenly felt her phone vibrating against her leg and pulled it out of her pocket, her nose crinkling slightly as the screen flashed back at her, "Holy... Fourteen missed calls from Roxas, twelve from Kairi and seven texts? Just how long was I missing?" She asked curiously, her wide blue orbs finding Ven's, a mixture of shock and dismay swirling in their depths. How had she not realised? How could she have effectively ignored all of those phone calls and texts? She could just imagine her sister standing in the middle of Olette, Selphie and Aqua, hyperventilating and blaming her disappearance on herself.

Ven shrugged it off nonchalantly, "A good few hours. Nothing major. I'm telling you, if you could see how distraught Roxas was when he finally came and found us, you'd think he lost his pet dog or some—" Naminé cleared her throat, effectively stopping him in his tracks and raising an eyebrow at him when he glanced across at her. Had he just compared her to a dog? Apparently he realised his mistake as his cheeks suddenly drained of colour and his eyes widened considerably, "Urm, sorry, that came out wrong. You are not a dog, I'm sorry. But beside the point— he was worried. You should probably call him and let him know where we are."

Naminé was ultimately satisfied with his answer and hid a small smirk behind her bangs as she turned her gaze back to her phone and dialled Roxas' number.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas was pacing, yet again, with his fifth sea salt ice cream in the last hour wedged firmly in between his teeth. His gaze was obsessively trained on the phone in his hands as his fingers flew across the keypad, tapping out a reply to Kairi's desperate sounding text. So far, no word of Naminé. He should be out there, looking for her too, seeing as it was his fault she had run off like that.

Halfway through the search, Sora had ordered that Axel take him back to the ice cream parlour to cool off, as with each passing moment he was getting more and more agitated due to the fact that every time he tried to so much as move his way through the crowd, somebody would either knock him down or force him backwards. He had been getting pretty close to the point of slamming his fists into anybody who so much as stood on his toe again and claim that they couldn't see him because he was too short. He stood well over five foot, for goodness sake! Axel literally had to fling him over his shoulder and drag him back as he had been acting rather stubborn and refused to so much as move especially when there was a chance that Naminé could be hurt or upset out there, all on her own with nobody there to comfort her.

Of course, his agitation had now ebbed somewhat, yet he was still stuck here, waiting for the blonde to just magically turn up, alongside a bored pyromaniac of a best friend, whom had tried to make a joke by saying that he was under 'ice cream parlour arrest', but Roxas hadn't found it very funny, especially after the way he'd gotten them thrown out after setting several napkins on fire in quick succession. Clearly babysitting a bipolar teenager wasn't his strong point.

Roxas ceased his pacing for around three tenths of a second as he received yet another text from Kairi, only to find himself thoroughly disappointed to read that she wasn't in the western side of the mall but that they would keep looking until they found her. With a growl of frustration, he exited the text and scrolled through his contacts, meaning to try calling Naminé again. No sooner had he placed the phone to his ear, he was met with the voicemail. Surprise, surprise, she wasn't picking up her phone, the stupid girl. Didn't she realise how worried everyone was? Why did she have to be so difficult and run off like that? He instantly picked up his pacing all over again, now chewing on an empty ice cream stick, much to his annoyance.

"Seriously dude, how much longer are you gonna pace like that? For the first time in my life, I can actually say that it's making me nauseous and I'm bloody well used to your pacing!" Axel muttered monotonously from the bench he was sprawled across, his emerald eyes fixed upon the distressed blonde, an almost pained expression crossing his features. He was fiddling aimlessly with a lighter, which earned him quite a few scathing glares from passers-by, but he didn't seem to notice or care. He passed his thumb through the artificially created flame for at least the third time in the past minute which made even Roxas want to stop and stare at the way the flames merely danced and licked at his unblemished skin.

With a grunt, the blonde pulled the empty ice cream stick from his mouth and flicked it towards his friend, knowing full well that he would most probably burn it out of pure anxiety. "I don't care, Axel. I'll pace until I know she's alright. I'm telling you, something wasn't right with her. Those two friends of her said something about her dad." He paused and stared down at his clenched fists, trying to loosen them before continuing out of the fear that he might draw blood. "I think the bastard hurt her. That's why she moved here. And that's why she reacted so badly to Xion's senseless bullying."

He looked up at the sound of a barely stifled exclamation of alarm and met Axel's concerned gaze, noting the way he had thankfully closed the lighter before setting it down beside him, "But who could hurt somebody as innocent as her? What could drive a person to do such a thing?" The redhead shook his head angrily, his eyebrows lowering into a frown. "She doesn't deserve that. Nobody does, but especially someone like her."

Upon hearing those words from his best friend's mouth, he was reminded of what the brunette girl had said to him before departing, her exact words coming to his mind as clear as day._"Please, look after her. You may not know it now, and it may not seem like it, but she's been through so much for somebody her age." _Now he'd had the time to think about it, he was beginning to realise just what she had meant. Putting the pieces together, it was painfully obvious just what she had been through and it terrified him to think of it.

The words she had uttered afterwards reluctantly rose to the front of his mind, _"She deserves somebody like you in her life." _Somebody like him? He remembered the skeptical expression he had fixed the girl. She deserved a broken, emotionally unavailable, antisocial boy like himself in her life? No, if anything she deserved much better than that. Somebody on par with his brother, or Ven. They would be much more suitable for somebody as angelic as her. But of course, they were taken and she was basically stuck with—

Hang on, did he really just think of her as angelic? His cheeks instantly turned beet red in colour, which didn't go unnoticed by Axel, but he seemed to think it was due to anger rather than embarrassment. "Roxas, chill. She's safe now and among friends. We just need to find her."

Roxas' embarrassment was soon forgotten and his deep azure eyes sparked out of fury, "But what can I do when I'm stuck here? Sora seems adamant that I'm not in the 'right state of mind' to deal with this right now, what with the whole Xion thing and my unstable emotions. But I'm over that. All I care about right now is Naminé and her wellbeing." The blonde threw his hands in the air and spat, "I don't give a shit about my ex-girlfriend!" He received a few glares from passers-by after uttering that particular cuss word, but he really couldn't care less what anybody else thought right now.

Much to his surprise, the sound of somebody clapping reached his ears. He glanced down to see Axel was now sitting upright, his lighter nowhere to be seen, his emerald eyes gleaming with something Roxas had not gotten a glimpse of in quite a long time. "Well done, Roxy. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say such a thing." The pyromaniac grinned and leapt to his feet, bounding over to him in several long strides before slinging his arm around his shoulders, "I hereby deem you in the 'right state of mind' to go searching for your future girlfriend. Go get her, tiger!"

The blonde's cheeks went an even deeper shade of red and he shoved his best friend away with a quick elbow to the ribs. "Quit fooling around! I don't like her in that way!" Roxas pouted and folded his arms across his chest, watching Axel through slanted eyes as he asked curiously, "Who says she's gonna be my future girlfriend?"

Axel grinned and reclaimed his shoulders with his arm, "Oh, Roxy, it's obvious to everybody but you. That's the beauty of it. You _do_ like her in that way. Whether you know it yet or not is another thing entirely, but give it time. You'll see what I mean." The redhead winked at him playfully and pulled him into a headlock before proceeding to furiously mess up his perfectly styled hair. "Now get going! If you let her slip, you won't _just_ be dealing with _my_ wrath."

Roxas batted his hands away in an attempt to at least salvage some of his hair and dignity, straightening hurriedly before sprinting off towards the area which their group had yet to check, hoping to find Naminé as soon as possible. At the last second he turned back to face his friend and fixed him with grin that Axel hadn't seen in for such a long time. This in turn brought a smirk to the redhead's face as he watched Roxas turn on his heel and dash off into the crowds, that steely determination igniting in his azure eyes.

Axel cast his gaze skyward and let out a low whistle, "Boy, oh boy. For once, please would you give the guy a break?" He aimlessly reached into his pocket and retrieved his lighter, holding the empty ice cream stick Roxas had chucked at him over the open flame, his emerald eyes shining with delight as he watched the flames dance across the flimsy piece of wood. "I think he's long since earned that much, the poor kid."

**~{*}~**

Roxas was halfway into the northern part of the mall when his phone suddenly started blaring out 'The All-American Rejects _Dirty Little Secret_' from within his pocket, earning him quite a few odd looks from people passing by. He quickly retrieved it from his pocket with a sigh and flipped it open before placing it to his ear, not even glancing at the phone caller ID, figuring it was probably just Sora checking in...again.

"Yeah, this is Roxas." He muttered monotonously into the speaker, his eyes scanning the faces before him, hoping to catch sight of Naminé.

_"Hey...Roxas? It's Naminé." _The timid voice of the very girl he was searching for whispered from the other end of the line.

His eyes widened considerably and he clutched at his handset desperately as he gushed, "Naminé! Are you alright? Where are you? Are you safe?"

There was a long pause at Naminé's end and he was beginning to wonder if she had hung up on him when she suddenly spoke in that same timid voice, tinged with worry, as if she were stepping on shaky ground and didn't want to upset him, _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that. It was stupid, I didn't mean to worry you or make you mad. I was just..." _She trailed off with a small whimper.

He took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down, his heart clenching as the words passed her lips, "No, it's okay. I understand. It's absolutely fine, don't you dare worry about me or any of that. As long as you're okay and you're not hurt, it's fine, okay?"

_"I'm okay, Roxas, really." _Naminé calmly assured, _"Urm, where are you, exactly? Ven found me quite a while back and we only just decided that we'd come and meet you guys at the ice cream parlour but...neither you nor Axel are around."_

Roxas paused, his foot hanging comically in mid-air before spinning on his heel and half running, half stalking back towards the main complex, "Axel got us kicked out of the parlour a while back for burning napkins, the damn pyro. I left just a few minutes ago to come looking for you, but I'll meet you at the ice cream parlour in...say five minutes?"

The blonde let out a small giggle, _"Yeah, okay. Five minutes."_

"Hey, seeing as you're already there would you mind buying me an ice cream to make up for my long trek?" He added cheekily, slipping a whining tone into his voice.

_"See you soon, Roxas."_ Naminé laughed, neither accepting nor denying his request before hanging up, not giving the opportunity to retort.

Roxas pulled his phone away from his ear and stared down at it, grinning to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé shook her head and pocketed her phone, biting down on her lower lip to stop herself from breaking out in a massive grin. She turned back around to face Ven, laughing lightly, "He expects me to buy him ice cream when he gets here, can you believe that?"

The blonde, who had been tapping out several texts to Kairi and the rest of their group, glanced up and grinned before flipping his phone shut and placing his hands behind his head, "Sounds just like Roxas, if you ask me. Once, he went missing when his dad took the four of us— me, Roxas, Vanitas and Sora— on a trip down to Radiant Garden. It's a very big place, so it's no surprise he got lost, but then again he always has been the type to just wander off and not pay any attention to what people say to him. He prefers to do things his way." Ven shrugged nonchalantly and sighed, "But anyway, when we finally caught up to him, it turned out he was in a gift store, badgering after this necklace that he'd taken a fancy to. Apparently he didn't have enough money to pay for it himself, so he waited around until somebody with money took pity on him and offered to buy it for him. His dad was so angry with him, but at the same time, pretty relieved to find his son unharmed."

"Did his dad buy him the necklace in the end?" Naminé asked, her eyes wide with a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

Ven tilted his head back and laughed, "You bet. He still wears it to this day. You know, the one around his neck that he never takes off? Roxas put on this 'I was so scared and all alone, I had no idea where to go' ploy, which of course turned his dad to putty in less than ten seconds flat. He started fawning over Roxas, hugging him and showering him with apologies even though my dearest cousin was the one to have walked off in the first place. So naturally, he got what he wanted. He almost always gets what he wants—" The blonde turned to her and laughed again, "—just as a heads up."

Naminé lifted an incredulous eyebrow and shook her head, "If he seriously thinks he's getting anything out of me, he's got another thing coming. His little puppy dog act won't work on me, oh no. He'll have to try a lot harder than that. If anybody's going to be playing out a sob story, it'll be me." A small smile curved across her lips and she tapped her forefinger against her chin in deep thought, "That's actually a pretty good idea."

The look-alike cousin let out a snort of amusement, "You two are so alike. It's quite poetic really." He lifted two fingers and grinned, "I give you both two months maximum."

"Two months till what?" Naminé asked sceptically, her delicate eyebrows shooting up into her hairline, her innocent blue eyes widening slightly.

Ven offered her a coy smile, clasping his hands behind his back and leaning in towards her playfully, "Oh, nothing. Just two months until you and my dearest cousin start dating. Give or take." When the blonde started swatting her hands at him, he laughed and danced out of her reach, still sporting a coy smile.

The blonde scowled and muttered indignantly, "What is it with you guys trying to set the two of us up? We've only known each other for a week; give us a chance to actually get to know one another first." She shrieked hotly, "What are you, matchmakers?"

Ven's coy smile turned sly as he leant back in towards her face, his blue eyes filling with mirth, "So you're not entirely opposed to idea?"

The girl scoffed and shoved him back, rolling her eyes before turning her back on him, her arms folding automatically over her chest, "You're just so full of it." She glanced back at him as he burst out laughing and pouted, "What's so funny?"

"You." He answered truthfully, pointing a finger at her face. "You and Roxas act the exact same way— you're both so indignant; always avoiding incriminating questions and yelling at people when things don't go the way you want them to. It's actually rather amusing. We're only trying to help you on your way; it's going to happen eventually so you may as well accept it."

"Well maybe I don't want to accept it." Naminé huffed, turning her nose up at him before stalking off towards the ice cream parlour, suddenly finding herself craving the icy treat Roxas had introduced to her only yesterday. "So you may as well stop with the matchmaking scheme. It's not going to happen."

Ven let out a soft laugh and instantly jogged after her, matching his pace with hers effortlessly, "You say that now, but just you wait—" The blonde forced him to stop mid-sentence as she wheeled around on him and covered his mouth with both of her hands, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. He glowered at her and reached up to pry her hands away, but she remained firm, her hands still clasped tightly against his face, "No, okay?"

He laughed against her hands, offering her a wink, "Uuh 'n deenal."

"I am not!" She replied haughtily, removing her hands from his face to cross them over her chest and fixed him with an indignant glare. "I am not in denial!"

Ven grinned and bumped his shoulder playfully against hers, "See? You totally are. The first sign that you're in denial is that you deny that you are," Upon seeing her frustrated expression his grin widened, "Aw, you're really thinking about it, aren't you?"

The blonde quickly rolled her eyes, but let out a soft laugh, "I am not!" She stopped and bowed her head as if suddenly remembering something unpleasant, forcing a small smile to appear on her lips, "I don't know whether you intended to or not, but you've cheered me up. For a moment there, I completely forgot about my dad and Noel and all of the problems I'm facing, so thank you. It's nice to actually be myself for a change, not the girl everybody sees on the outside. You helped me out when I needed it most." She flashed him a quick, white grin, bumping his shoulder with slightly more force than he had her, "Even if you had to tease me and annoy me to do it."

He smiled gently and dipped his head, "I'll admit, I had planned to cheer you up somehow and this presented itself as the perfect opportunity."

Naminé made a small noise of annoyance, but the genuine smile on her face betrayed her completely, "Yeah, well, I guess as long as it worked it doesn't matter." She skipped ahead of him and twirled on her heel at the last second, "But I'm not in denial!"

"You totally are!" Ven called, chasing her into the ice cream parlour, laughing heartily.

She glanced back and stuck her tongue out at him playfully, before skipping up to the counter and smiling at the attendant who watched the two of them with a gentle, knowing smile, "Hey, can I please have two sea salt ice creams?"

"Uh, better make that three." Ven piped, leaning his elbow against the counter and flashing the young woman a smile. When Naminé smacked his wrist in a reprimanding manner, he turned to her and feigned innocence, widening his blue eyes slightly, "What? Didn't you say Roxas wanted one, too?"

Naminé scowled and muttered, "That's why I was buying two, idiot." She turned back to the attendant and smiled sweetly, "Just two please. If my friend here wants any he'll have to pay for it himself and not try his luck by conning me out of my own money."

Ven grinned mischievously, glancing up as the door to the ice cream parlour swung open and slammed against the wall behind it, revealing a distraught looking Kairi. The blonde discreetly sidestepped away from the girl beside him and noisily cleared his throat, subtly elbowing Naminé in the ribs. When she swung round to yell at him, her hand clutching at her bruised ribs, she suddenly found herself being swept up into a pair of strong, slender arms which shook her roughly.

"You idiot! Why run off like that, huh? What were you thinking? You're damn well lucky that Ven found you when he did otherwise you could have been permanently lost!" Kairi whipped around, still clinging to her sister almost possessively, searching around the ice cream parlour for something or more appropriately, someone. "Where's Roxas, eh? Where'd that idiot run off to? When I get my hands on him, I swear on Kingdom Hearts that he'll wish he'd never been born—!"

"Kairi!" Naminé gasped from where she stood, her arms pinned roughly to her sides as her sister continued squeezing and shaking her, "Finding...it hard...to breathe! Please...let me...go!" The blonde squirmed slightly, her face screwing up into an unintelligible expression, meeting Ven's bemused gaze pleadingly. He merely chuckled and leant forwards to tap lightly on Kairi's hunched shoulder.

The redhead turned to face the blonde again, her violet-blue alight with anger, before suddenly snapping out of her rage and sheepishly releasing her younger sister, allowing her the room to breathe. "Oh, uh, sorry Nam—" She halted mid-sentence and blinked rapidly, her face screwing up into an accusing expression, "Wait, why am I saying sorry? You're the one who ran off on us!" Her glare returned, anger increasing tenfold, "So what was it, huh? Why did you run off?"

Naminé bowed her head almost shamefully, successfully avoiding her twin's penetrating gaze as she started twirling a strand of hair around her finger anxiously. "I-I don't have an excuse..." She winced at the half pronounced lie, hoping that it would be enough to throw her sister off her case.

Kairi's face suddenly appeared in her field of vision, much to the blonde's surprise, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I know when you're lying, so spare us the theatrics and tell me the truth, preferably before everybody else arrives and starts bombarding you with questions." The redhead then proceeded to prod her sister repeatedly in the shoulder until she let out a groan of defeat.

"Fine, okay, I'll tell you." She spared Ven a worried glance, who was now holding three sea salt ice creams in his hands, pointing them towards her encouragingly with a gentle smile on his face. With a slight nod of her head, she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and steeled her resolve before bravely meeting her sister's patient, yet expectant gaze, "I saw Yuna and Noel today."

Her twin's expectant expression slowly drained away into one a mixture of horror and joy as she took in her sister's words, her eyebrows creasing into a worried frown. "You...you saw them? How are they? I haven't seen them in forever... Wait, how did they find you? They didn't tell him, did they? Naminé?"

Naminé shook her head quickly, "They didn't say, but I'm guessing it was just a coincidence. But no, they'd never tell him, you know that." She breathed out noisily and grabbed one of the ice creams Ven had been holding, smiling slightly when he let out a low whine of protest. "They're staying with Rikku, who apparently lives on the outskirts of town." She glanced up at her sister as she shoved the popsicle into her mouth, chewing contentedly on the salty treat, "But I never knew she lived near here. Did you?"

Kairi's cheeks turned beet red as she dipped her head, subtly attempting to avoid her sister's questioning gaze, "Yeah, she wrote me a while back saying she was moving back to Destiny Islands, but I was too..." She paused, frowning angrily to herself, "I was too scared to ask her to come and visit, especially after what had happened with..." She sharply glanced up and met the blonde's eyes almost desperately, "You understand, right, Nam?"

The blonde nodded silently, opening her mouth to reply, but was spared with having to answer her twin as the door to the parlour slammed open once again. This time a dishevelled Roxas stood breathless in the open doorway, his hair oddly more windswept than usual, a few strands sticking to his sweaty forehead. His cobalt eyes quickly scanned the parlour once before landing on Naminé's frozen figure and remaining fixed there. His shoulders visibly relaxed and a smile spread easily across his face as he stepped further into the shop, his breathing slowly returning back to normal.

Naminé wordlessly reached a hand back and snatched another of the ice creams from Ven's grasp, ignoring his groan of protest before offering it up to the exhausted looking boy before her. His smile widened, his eyes shining with a mixture of joy and relief as he hurriedly closed the distance between them, completely ignoring Kairi as he accepted the ice cream from the petite blonde's outstretched hand. "Thank you." He whispered genuinely before taking a healthy bite and raising a teasing eyebrow at her, "Sea salt, huh? I can honestly say I half expected you to have reverted to your mainstream bubblegum ways."

The blonde rolled her eyes and slapped at his arm, successfully hiding a smile behind her ice cream as he let out a laugh and sidestepped her swipes. "Hope didn't influence me that much." She muttered agitatedly, peeking up at him through her pale locks, her shining eyes betraying her annoyed expression. "Besides, bubblegum wasn't even that great." She added playfully.

However, before Roxas could make some undoubtedly sarcastic reply, Kairi all but leapt at him, hitting him as hard as she could in the gut, chest and arms, her face contorted between a frown and a pout. Naminé took an unconscious step back, eyeing the two worriedly before glancing up at the sound of Ven chuckling heartily behind her. She reprimanded him with a quick flick to the ear, but made no move to rescue his cousin from the raging teenager that was her sister. Unfortunately for the angered redhead, her punches didn't really have much of an effect on the blonde, due to the fact that he was well over a head taller than her and her hits were frankly pretty girly for somebody who was supposed to be handy in a fight. "You. Left. My. Sister. On. Her. Own!" She emphasised each word with a punch to the chest, glaring up at him with enough malice to make him wince. "You're supposed to be in love with her, aren't you? And that means you never leave her side— never, ever!"

At this, both Naminé and Roxas made loud noises of protest, springing forwards to plead their cases.

"I think you'll find that we're just friends, Kai. And for your information, I didn't leave her. She ran off, not me." Roxas reasoned in an icy tone, pointing at her with his ice cream in an almost mocking manner.

"We've been through this already, Kairi. We're just friends and we've only known each other for a week! And he's right— I ran off, not the other way around." Naminé retorted, spreading her arms wide exasperatedly before shoving her ice cream back into her mouth and chewing on it animatedly. The blonde beside her glanced down and raised an intrigued eyebrow, his popsicle half raised to his lips. Naminé scoffed and waved him off lazily, "It's nothing. She just decided to lecture me about you last night. Continuously. It was torture, I'm telling you."

"What did I say about being in denial?" Ven asked in a sing song voice, popping up beside Kairi and grinning widely at the poor girl who looked about ready to hurl herself off the nearest cliff with Roxas closely following. Anything to get themselves out of...this. "You're even sticking up for one another. It's cute." The blonde added with a wink.

"The only person who's in denial around here is you— you're adamant that we love each other, yet no matter how much we try to tell you otherwise, you just won't listen. You just don't want to admit that we're right. You're in denial, dearest cousin." Roxas concluded proudly, triumphantly winking back across at his look-alike cousin, who actually came across as speechless for the first time since Naminé had met the bubbly, happy-go-lucky blonde.

She let out a giggle at his silence and raised her hand to give Roxas a high five which he most definitely deserved. He clapped their hands together before plopping his ice cream back into his mouth and merrily sucking the remainder of the icy treat from the stick. "Case closed," He muttered around the stick, grinning devilishly across at Kairi, who also seemed at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>V<span>~**

Ven rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a non-committed manner, choosing not to pout over his unfortunate defeat as he watched Roxas offer to buy Naminé a second ice cream as she was now chewing on an empty stick. He stared at the two of them for a long while, several entirely random thoughts flitting through his mind as he finished off his own ice cream. Now that he knew what the girl had been through, he was beginning to look at her in a different light. Behind every smile, he could see a hint of sadness in her eyes and hidden in each laugh he could detect an indication of pain. Even her body language gave off the impression that she was a fragile, quiet girl with no confidence and a lack of self-esteem.

It wasn't until Roxas turned back to the blonde and offered her a new popsicle stick did snap out of his thoughts and forcibly turn himself away from the blonde with a worried frown. He wanted her to move on, and she deserved to, more than anything, but he was beginning to think that she wouldn't be able to on her own. Not unless somebody stepped in and gave her a metaphorical shove in the right direction. And he knew just how to get the ball rolling. He subtly reached for Kairi's arm, grinning slightly at the two unsuspecting blondes.

The redhead whipped around to face him, her eyes narrowing into a suspicious glare, but upon seeing the grin he quickly sent in her direction, her glare vanished. She smiled back, in a more questioning manner. "What? What are you thinking?" She whispered as she leant towards him, keeping her eyes fixed on the two blondes before her should they catch on to their attempt at secrecy.

Ventus glanced across at Kairi and raised a mischievous eyebrow at her, "How would you react if I told you that I think we should give my cousin and your sister a healthy little...nudge in the right direction, or so to speak?" His gaze shifted back to the two blondes before meeting the redhead's insistent violet-blue eyes, "I mean, we only want what's best for them, right? We'd technically be helping them out, after all."

Kairi let out a quiet giggle and clasped her hands behind her back, rocking forwards on her toes, "Oh, Ven. Did I ever tell you I love how your mind works?"

The blonde shrugged and let out a low chuckle. "What can I say?"

* * *

><p>I don't know how to feel about this chapter. Probably because I'm just so drained. It took me forever. :(<p>

I guess I'll feel better knowing that you all have a _large_ chapter to read. I hope it didn't completely suck!

Oh, the next update may be late...again. I seriously need to start revising for my exams. I'm really sorry guys!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	12. Chapter 11

What is this? Am I updating early? Wow, I am!

Just to clarify some things for this chapter; Aqua has been living with Kairi and Naminé for a few weeks now, until her mom comes back from a business trip because she doesn't like being alone and has always been close to their family. It is now one month later and the students are one week into the autumn half term.

I shall also warn you that in this chapter I'll be introducing a new character who is suffering from Alzheimer's. I've never been around people who have suffered or are still suffering from this awful disease but I'm sure it's absolutely horrifying to see a person you know and love slowly wither away in front of you. I mean no disrespect to anybody who may have been directly or indirectly affected by this disease in reference to the goings on in this chapter, but I felt the need to effectively raise awareness of this disease and pay my respects to those who have lost their lives to it. Also, it will hopefully help me to grow as a writer.

I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

The sun was only just starting to rise over Destiny Islands, casting the silent town in a soft, pinkish glow. A few miles inland, in the very midst of the cluster of houses spread thinly about the islands on top of one of the high reaching hills sat the Takari household. The entire house itself was quiet, the majority of its inhabitants still wrapped warmly within sleep's embrace, but a particular blonde had been awake for quite a while.

Naminé was curled up on one of the sun loungers in the backyard, a blanket wrapped tightly around her petite form to ward off the cool morning air as she sketched the view of the town spread before her on the pad in her lap. She was deeply glad that the house was situated at the top of a hill; the view from her window at sunset and sunrise was breath-taking. Ever since she'd arrived, she'd been itching to draw it and only the night before she'd decided that she would finally make time to pencil it out. And so, she'd set her alarm for half past five, woken up, showered and dressed all in less than fifteen minutes. Soon after, she had crept downstairs to make herself a large cup of coffee before slipping outside and settling down with her sketchpad and an array of colouring pencils which Kairi had bought for her to replace the ones she had left behind in Twilight Town.

The colouring pencil in her hand released a trail of soft, smooth lines across the page as she began to fill in the pink-tinged background which represented the sky she saw before her. Every now and again she would glance up from her page, swap pencils and blend the colours already on the paper together, creating the realistic image of the sunrise. In the distance, she could just make out the glimmering blue of the ocean and quickly pencilled it in, cleverly recreating the marvelling reflection of the sun on its wavering surface. She pulled the pencil away from the page and appraised her work silently, criticising some of the rough lines around the edges, conjuring up ways she could improve on it. Her hand hovered over the eraser on the table beside her before shaking her head and withdrawing from it. She wouldn't use that eraser, could she help it. It would only crease her page and smudge the colours together. She wanted to keep her work as natural as possible.

Naminé placed the colouring pencil in her hand aside and reached down for her half empty coffee, which was still piping hot, much to her delight. She took a long sip, her cobalt eyes washing over the view unfolding before her, taking in the pink hues mixed with light orange undertones as the sun travelled lazily up and into the lightening sky. By now, she was bathed in a warm, sunny glow and found herself growing hot beneath the heavy blankets she was encased in. She shrugged it off her shoulders and let out a sigh of relief as the sweet summer breeze drifted over her upper body, cooling her sweltering skin beneath her flimsy camisole. She downed the rest of her coffee and set the mug aside, meaning to get back to drawing, when the sound of somebody opening the screen door behind her met her sensitive ears.

The blonde glanced over her shoulder as a slender figure slipped out onto the decking, their steps uncertain. As the figure shuffled forwards into the light, Naminé smiled genuinely and placed her sketchpad down on the small table beside the sun lounger. "Hey, Aqua. You're up early. Is something wrong?"

The young woman smiled back nervously, tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear as she moved to sit down on the edge of the second sun lounger beside the blonde. "I...couldn't sleep. What about you? Why are you up?" Aqua's sapphire eyes met Naminé's and she couldn't help but notice the dark circles beneath them, her limp, tangled hair and the way her body seemed to sag forwards with obvious fatigue.

Shaking herself out of her daze, the blonde cleared her throat and tucked her knees beneath her as she sat forwards. "I came out here to draw the sunrise. I've been meaning to ever since I got here, but only seem to have found the time to now." She reached down for the pad lying on the table's surface and showed it to her companion. "The view is so breath-taking. I just had to get it down." Her eyes drifted back to the sunrise before her, "It's...a way of holding onto the memories I've made here. Whenever I look at that drawing, I'll be able to remember the good times I've had." She smiled gently up at Aqua, who stared down at the picture, her eyes wide with awe.

"You...drew that?" The young woman gasped, leaning forwards to take a closer look at the replicated view Naminé had created. "It's amazing, honestly. And I thought Roxas was good. Well, you put him and his drawing skills to shame. I've never seen such talent."

Naminé felt her cheeks heating up at the sound of the blonde's name and glanced away, shifting her head forwards so that her hair fell around her face like a veil. "Thank you," She whispered, withdrawing her sketchpad and placing it gently in her lap. When her heart had stopped hammering wildly in her ribcage and her cheeks no longer felt like they were on fire, she shifted her attention back to Aqua, who was staring wistfully out at the sunrise, her ocean-blue eyes filled with sadness and uncertainty.

Unable to stand it any longer, the teenager swivelled herself around so that her legs were hanging off the side of the sun lounger and leant in towards the young woman's face, her expression creasing into one of worry, "Aqua... Are you alright? You look as though you haven't had much sleep."

The blue haired senior chuckled half-heartedly and glanced down at her hands which were folded neatly in her lap, "In all honesty...I didn't sleep last night. I had...too much on my mind. Still do. I don't know what to do anymore." She sharply met Naminé's curious gaze, "Can you help me?"

Naminé was a little taken aback with Aqua asking her, of all people, for help, but couldn't reject her when she looked so desperate for answers. Slowly, she nodded and placed a hand on the older teenager's knee. "I don't know about that, but I can listen and we'll go from there, okay?" She offered her a reassuring smile and squeezed her knee for comfort. "Take your time. We've got all day."

Aqua nodded reluctantly and dipped her head against her chest. "Over the last couple of months, just before you came to Destiny Islands, I've been finding myself wondering whether or not my...relationship with Ven is _right_." She ringed her hands in her lap and twisted her head away. "Every time I'm around him, I can't help but feel a tiny shred of doubt or flinch whenever he tells me he loves me. I mean, I know he does, but it's me. I don't know if I love him. Not anymore. It's been fading for a while now and nothing I do seems to bring the feeling back."

The flaxen haired teenager bit down on her lower lip, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. The one person she never would have expected to have doubts about herself was sitting there in front of her, telling her that she didn't want to be in a relationship with Ven, the most wonderful, cheerful person she had ever met, anymore. And by the sounds of it, she'd felt this way for a while. She could only imagine what Aqua was going through right now. She must have been feeling pretty torn; not wanting to hurt her boyfriend and best friend, not wanting to lead him on or force herself into feeling something she just didn't feel.

She wasn't an expert on relationships, but she had an idea of what to say. Exhaling sharply, Naminé nodded and claimed one of Aqua's hands in her own. "You need to talk to him." When the blue haired maiden's eyes widened with shock and she opened her mouth to speak, the blonde pressed on, "Because if you don't, you'll end up getting more and more frustrated with yourself and eventually take it out on him. He won't understand why you're so upset which will only frustrate you more until you suddenly crack and have a massive fall out. You'll eventually end things on bad terms. That's the last thing you want— to hurt your best friend, right?"

Aqua shook her head furiously, placing her free hand to her cheek, her breath hitching in her throat. "I just don't know how to approach him. How can I? How can I turn around and tell him that I just don't feel the same anymore? I'd have to see that look on his face and know that I was the one that put it there, all because I don't feel a certain way anymore. He doesn't deserve that." She swallowed heavily and glanced up, blinking back the tears building in her eyes.

"But he doesn't deserve being led on or lied to either." Naminé pointed out softly, releasing Aqua's hand and leaning back on the sun lounger to watch the sky as it finally began to shed its pink and orange hues, giving way to the beautiful sapphire blue expanse. "Wouldn't it be better to talk things over, let him know how you feel and cause a little bit of pain than pretending and causing a lot? Think of it from both yours and his perspectives, and you'll find the answer you need."

The older teenager remained silent for a very long time and Naminé began to wonder whether or not she had even listened to her, when Aqua suddenly let out a soft laugh and shot forwards, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Naminé." She whispered in the blonde's ear, her voice cracking slightly, "I know what I need to do now."

The blonde smiled at her when she pulled back, "Let me know how it goes, okay? I'm sure he'll understand, he's that sort of person. Besides, it's better to have friends forever than a relationship that might not always last. That's...what I think anyway."

"I'll be sure to let you know." Aqua laughed, smoothing a hand through her hair as she rose to her feet, "Thank you again. I...really needed some sense bashing into me." She waved at the teenager before turning on her heel and hurrying back inside, rubbing he arms to ward off the slight chill.

Naminé watched her go, the smile on her face fading away as she found herself alone again. She pondered over Aqua's situation for a long while, hoping that Ven wouldn't react too badly to what his girlfriend had to say, before allowing her thoughts to drift off. Before long, they stumbled onto the very blonde she hadn't heard from since the beginning of autumn break. Instinctively she reached for the phone in her pocket and pulled it out to check her messages. Not too surprisingly, she didn't have any new texts and the last one she'd received from Roxas had been well over a week ago, on the last day of school when he'd asked her what she was planning on doing over the break. Funny how when she'd said that she would be spending most of her time with Kairi, who would be spending the majority of her time with Sora and the rest of their friends on the beach, that he hadn't replied, nor showed up when they had decided to go down to the cove.

She tried not to let it get to her.

She hadn't asked, but Sora had quickly explained that Roxas would be spending quite a bit of time with Axel and his band of friends, a group who went by the name of 'The Organization'.

Despite not trying to let his absence and lack of communication get to her, she often found herself replaying every conversation she had shared with him leading up to autumn break, wondering if she had said something to upset him or cause him to not want to turn up whenever the group went out to the small islands or mall. Ven had apparently noticed her dejectedness and tried cheering her up, making up excuses for his cousin even though she didn't really want to hear any of it. By now, she was just...tired, tired of waiting around and being told the exact same things over and over.

If he didn't want to join them, then it was his decision and she wasn't going to object. Who was she to even care, after all? Sure, they were friends and may have gotten close over the last month, but that didn't really give her the right to worry over him or nag at him just because she felt left out.

Naminé shook her head mockingly and pocketed her phone before gathering up her pencils, coffee mug and sketchpad and trudging back indoors, mentally preparing herself for what she was sure to be a jam-packed, exhausting day, umpired by her dearest sister.

**~{*}~**

Naminé was seated at the breakfast bar, her hands wrapped around a fresh cup of coffee when her sister all but dragged herself into the kitchen, a muffled groan passing her lips. She was still wearing her Moogle pyjamas and had put on a pair of fluffy black slippers which resembled a Heartless, with bright yellow eyes and two antennae sticking out from it at odd angles.

Her normally immaculate wine-red hair was mussed and stood up on end around her heart-shaped face and her violet-blue eyes were dull, half closed and sleepy. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned, blinking tiredly and rubbing at her eyes with the palm of her other hand. She stumbled over to the cupboards above the sink, pulled out a box of Coco Pops and ate a handful straight from the packet, pausing only to yawn or stretch. When Kairi finally stopped snacking on her favourite cereal and opened her eyes long enough to search the room for other inhabitants, Naminé had finished her coffee and was dumping her mug in the sink, feeling a little more exuberant than she had earlier due to the extensive amount of caffeine now singing through her bloodstream.

The redhead seemed to perk up slightly as she moved forwards towards her, smiling tiredly, "Morning, Nam. Don't suppose you'd make me one of those?" She gestured to her empty mug and stuck her lower lip out in a pleading pout, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking forwards on her toes, her violet-blue eyes widening pleadingly.

The younger twin chuckled, shaking her head lightly as she reached behind her sister to flick the kettle on, "There, I've got you started. All you need to do now is put in the coffee granules, sugar, milk, hot water...and viola. You're very own cup of coffee." She waggled her fingers at Kairi and snatched the box of Coco Pops from her limp hands before settling herself back down in front of the breakfast bar, mimicking her sister by eating straight from the packet.

Kairi pouted and spun away from her sister, apparently more alert as she went about making her own hot drink. "You're supposed to look after me in the mornings." The redhead grumbled, dumping three teaspoons of sugar into her mug, "You know how I get." She glanced over her shoulder and smoothed a hand through her messy hair in an attempt to tame its wild locks.

"No, you're just lazy. You can look after yourself. You're almost an adult, as you keep telling me." Naminé quipped in between a mouthful of the cereal, flicking a stray piece at her sister, who caught it mid-air and stuffed it into her mouth. The blonde rolled her eyes and shovelled another handful of cereal into her mouth, watching Kairi's every move.

The redhead sighed dramatically, slumping against the counter as she waited impatiently for the kettle to boil. "I'm not lazy, just pro-active. We've been through this. And as for that— it doesn't apply here!" She raked a hand through her messy hair before pausing and suddenly arching an eyebrow at her younger twin, her eyes taking on a playful shine. "Hey, I've just realised something...weird; you're awake before me!"

The blonde teenager resisted the urge to roll her eyes again and pushed the box of cereal away. "And you mean to say that you've only just noticed?" She laughed quietly, shaking her head bemusedly. "Besides, I normally _am_ awake before you."

"No, not when you know we're going out or planning on doing something." Kairi pointed out. "You'd rather spend your days either sleeping or sitting on the beach drawing while we have all the fun; surfing, swimming, playing beach volley ball, rock pooling, eating ice cream..."

"I eat ice cream. And go rock pooling with you when Sora's busy." Naminé replied bluntly, flicking another piece of cereal at her sister, smacking her square in the forehead much to her disdain. "I don't just draw. Although, I admit I'd much prefer drawing than playing volley ball." The blonde shuddered at the thought. "I do join in...sometimes."

The redhead snorted, catching the piece of cereal before it fell to the floor and popped it into her mouth. "Yeah, only when forced. Why don't you like joining in with us anyway? The only time you even show some sort of interest is when Ven offers to buy you another ice cream or Hope suddenly appears with another handful of shells or sea creatures to show you. What is with that, by the way?" She stared accusingly at the blonde, her violet-blue eyes searching the wide ocean ones before her.

Naminé shrugged delicately, throwing a glance across at her forgotten sketchpad, feeling the familiar twitch in her fingers she usually got when she wanted to draw something. "I like sea salt ice cream. And as for Hope? He's actually pretty nice now he's not following my every move. He's very down to earth and easy to get along with. He's quiet, unassuming and _doesn't force you into doing things you don't want to do._" She put emphasis on her last sentence, glaring sharply up at her sister, although her lips soon tugged up into a smile.

Kairi stuck her tongue out at the blonde and turned away to pour the boiled water into her mug. "You should be more forthcoming, maybe then we wouldn't force you into socialising with us." The redhead's matter-of-fact tone was laced with a hint of sarcasm as she reached over for the bottle of milk Naminé had left sitting beside the sink. She poured a good quarter of the white liquid into her coffee and stirred it well before bringing it to her lips and facing her sister once again, raising a delicate eyebrow as she waited for her reaction.

The younger twin wrinkled her nose and reached for her sketchpad, choosing to end the conversation before it undoubtedly got out of hand. "Socialising just...isn't my thing. I'll be in my room of you need me." She hopped down from her chair and scurried from the kitchen while Kairi was mid sip, not giving her the chance to protest.

"Don't forget — we leave at noon!" The redhead yelled after her at the last second.

Naminé let out a heavy sigh and scaled the stairs am odd feeling of exhaustion washing over her as if each step she took weighed down on her very soul. When she finally reached the top step, she had to all but drag herself to her pitch black room before dropping her sketchpad and collapsing noiselessly on the bed, her face burying into her soft feather pillow. She remained like that, her face squished into the suffocating fabric for a long time, until her phone started belting out the instrumental to Coldplay's_ 'Every Teardrop is a Waterfall'_, announcing an incoming call. She rolled onto her back and blindly groped her pocket for her phone before accepting the call and pressing it to her ear without checking the caller ID. "Yeah?" She muttered in a non-committal manner, running a hand over her face to push back the strands of hair from her forehead.

_"Wow, don't sound too enthusiastic."_ A relaxed, sarcastic voice replied, the laughter clear in their tone.

Naminé froze and pulled the phone away from her ear, checking the caller ID to confirm her thoughts and silently groaned. "Roxas. Hey." She murmured when she finally placed the device back to her ear, cradling it in the crevice of her collar none.

_"Are you doing anything today?" _Roxas immediately questioned, his voice taking on a hopeful lilt.

The blonde tugged at the small curl nestled by the nape of her neck, humming quietly to herself. "Kairi's planning on dragging me down to the beach with her this afternoon. I don't really want to go, but there's nothing I can do. Once she's got something in her head, there's no stopping her."

_"Of course. That sounds just like Kairi."_ The boy at the other end of the phone laughed. After a pause, he asked, _"So you're not really doing anything important?"_

Naminé bit down on her lower lip to hold back the smile which threatened to spill across her face. Gosh, it felt good to hear his voice again. It made her stomach flip and her heart beat faster in her ribcage. But... That didn't change the fact that he hadn't spoken to her in, what? Almost ten days? And he thought it was alright to just call her up out of the blue and ask her what her plans were without any explanation for why he hadn't contacted her? Maybe he had a reason for it? But that was no excuse for severing all communication with her. He could have at least replied to her texts...

Naminé realised she was probably being childish and quickly let her unwillingness to forgive him drop. Letting out a soft sigh, she reluctantly relented to his question, figuring she would just have to find out what had been going on with him later. "Hmm, unless you count sitting around on a beach drawing pointless things while your twin sister and friends try to coerce you into socialising with them through the violent sport of volley ball...not really, no. Why?"

Roxas let out an amused chuckle and she could almost see him shaking his head in that same mocking manner as always. _"Well, I was hoping we could maybe go to a different part of the beach — maybe the pier? — and catch up over some good old sea salt ice cream." _He paused and added, _"I know you're probably wondering why I haven't been around for the last week."_

The teenager let the smile spill across her face this time, not having the heart to hold it back as she sat up, idly twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. "As long as you're buying the ice cream, that sounds good to me. And yes, it has crossed my mind on odd occasions, but seeing as you haven't replied to any of my texts..." She let out a sigh of mock-dismay, "I haven't exactly been enlightened on that front."

_"Okay, okay. I'll pay for firsts. It's fair to say I owe you an explanation." _The boy laughed, his voice becoming slightly muffled for a moment, _"You'll get one."_

"Oh, so I'll be paying for seconds and thirds?" She laughed. When he merely let out a low chuckle of agreement, she held back a smile. "And as for your explanation? It better be a decent one, mister." Naminé quipped, swatting at thin air as she rose from her bed and crossed to the curtains which were still drawn.

_"Or what?"_ Roxas asked challengingly.

The blonde hummed quietly and threw back the curtains, allowing the sunlight to stream endlessly into her cave-like room. "I guess I'll just have to get it out of you somehow." She pressed the phone against her ear as she reached for the window latch, opening it wide to let in some fresh morning air. She took in a deep breath and smiled, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of the sun's rays warming her face and the cool, wafting breeze washing over her shoulders. She loved this time of the year. Destiny Islands always had the most wonderful autumns.

_"Doesn't sound very convincing to be honest..."_ The boy at the other end of the phone sighed, his voice filled with barely contained amusement.

The girl let out a sharp laugh, breaking herself out of her daydream, her eyes shining with mirth as she replied, "Believe me, it'll be convincing when the time comes to it."

There was a pause before Roxas let out an unconvinced hum and muttered sarcastically, _"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it then, won't I?"_

"Yes, you will!" Naminé laughed, shaking her head lightly. He was insufferable, but in a good way, if that were at all possible. She chucked quietly, "I'll let you go now. Meet you at the pier at...?"

Roxas let out a low whistle, which caused her eardrums to thrum uncomfortably, but she ignored it. She could almost imagine him frowning with concentration as he mumbled, _"How does...hmm, I don't know, half twelve sound?"_

She glanced down at the clock by her bed, counting off the hours she had to get ready. It was five to nine... Just over three hours. That would give her more than enough time to find something to wear and sort out her hair. With a smile, she made an affirmative noise, "Sure. See you then."

_"Later, Naminé."_ Almost as if it were an afterthought, he suddenly added, _"Oh, and wear a bathing suit. Bye!"_ And without an explanation, he hung up.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and raised an eyebrow at it, her heart fluttering in her ribcage. A bathing suit...? He didn't expect her to go swimming did he? Maybe rock pooling? Either way, she'd wear one, just in case. She didn't want to get her clothes completely soaked, after all. But then, if it meant spending time with him...she didn't really mind. Wait, did she just really think that?

"I guess I better go break the news to Kairi." She sighed. "Oh the digs and grief I'm going to get. Might as well get it over with."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas let out a relaxed sigh and reclined back on his bed, a small smile reaching the corners of his lips. He dropped his phone onto his chest and stared idly up at the ceiling, wishing for the hours to fly by so he could see her again.

The last ten days had been weird without being around his school friends, but the Organization had kept him pretty busy with all of their missions and meetings. Axel, Demyx and Zexion had frequently slept over at his place the day before meetings and they had actually had quite a blast. Blasting out music, pranking Sora, watching horror films, playing violent video games; anything to pass the time. And then there had been the texts from Naminé. By the time he got around to reading them, it would normally be around half four in the morning and he'd thought it inappropriate to reply then. Of course, come morning he'd either forget to reply or would just be too busy. No wonder she wanted an explanation. He just...wasn't sure what he could tell her.

Xemnas was always uptight about letting outsiders know of the Organization's activities. He preferred that they kept things to themselves. In fact, it was one of his only rules as the leader of their group. It wasn't that they were illegal or highly classified; he just didn't like sharing with people who weren't within his trusted circle. Roxas couldn't exactly blame him. Xion had been a prime example as to why this rule should be kept in place. She had told anyone who wanted to listen about the Organization; their missions, what went on in their meetings, what their focus was. It was probably why she'd been kicked out after a year.

Roxas had been sad to see her go at first, her being his girlfriend and all, but Axel had filled her gap pretty easily and had gotten closer because of it. They'd always been the best of friends, but their time in the Organisation had definitely helped them to form a bond that would never be broken. Nothing, not even Xion, could drive a wedge between them.

"Who was that on the phone, _huh?_"

Roxas sat up so fast that his head began to spin and he fell off his bed with an almighty thump. He brushed his hair back from his face and glared at the figure in the doorway, his icy blue eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

Sora stepped further into his room, his palms raised in a gesture of defence, his lips turning up at the corners into a knowing smile. "I bet it was Naminé. That's why you're acting so flustered." The brunette skipped over to his brother's abandoned bed and flopped down on it, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"I am not flustered!" The blonde snapped, staggering to his feet and rubbing at his backside angrily, a scowl adorning his features. "And it's business of yours who I was talking to. So get out." He strode over to his younger brother and all but pushed him from the room, scowl still firmly in place.

"It was, wasn't it?" Sora giggled delightedly, clapping his hands together as his brother managed to kick him over the threshold to his room. "Wait till Ven hears—!"

"Can you not tell him of every little detail of my life? I'm fed up of the lot of you scheming away behind our backs." Roxas muttered, rubbing at his temples agitatedly. "Why can't two teenagers, a boy and a girl, be friends? Why must you always insist that the two have got to like each other because they spend so much time together?" He raised an eyebrow at his twin when he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Your words only work when what you're saying is true." Sora grinned and tapped his forefinger to his temple imitating what Axel did when he was trying to get somebody to 'memorise' something. "So, when you two start acting like friends, maybe we'll stop treating you like a couple. Keep that in mind, bro!" The brunette then sprinted down the hall towards his room, throwing a fleeting wave and wide grin over his shoulder.

The blonde eyes followed after his twin, his nose wrinkling with distaste before grabbing his phone and exiting his room, meaning to scour the kitchen until he found some form of food that he could pig out on.

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard a loud crash, the sound of glass crunching under feet, followed closely by somebody loudly cursing. Roxas hurried down the final few steps and rushed into the kitchen, where the crash had taken place. His father, a man with ashen blonde hair pushed back from his face to hide the noticeable spikes and piercing grey-blue eyes that once used to hold a serious glint to them, was knelt beside a broken glass, attempting to pick up the jagged pieces with his bare hands. Blood already coated his palms, but he didn't seem to notice, focusing solely on retrieving the offending pieces of glass from the floor, his lips set in an unusually firm line.

Samuel Takashi Hikaru. Or, more like, what was left of him.

Not more than two years ago, his father had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. At first, his mother had been sure that it was a mistake, but extensive tests and examinations had proved that his father was suffering with the early developments of the disease. The doctors had found it strange, that a man at the tender age of thirty three should have developed such a severe, untreatable disease when he was barely halfway into his life, but nevertheless, it had happened and there was nothing they could do to cure it. They could slow it down and do everything they could to make sure he was comfortable, but the ending result would be the same— in less than five years his father would either be dead or dying. And for a fourteen year old, being told that had been a pretty tough blow.

Two years on, nearing the age of seventeen, Roxas understood what was going on a little bit better and did everything in his power to protect his father and help his mother and brother adapt to the situation. But on odd occasions, the aggression and lack of recognition he displayed was sometimes too much for him to bear and he'd disappear down to one of the islands and sit watching the waves roll in and out until the sun set. Sometimes he would cry, other times he would yell and scream, throwing pebbles into the surf until he calmed down, but nothing really helped. It was unfair, _so unfair_ that his father would be taken from him before he even got to see him and Sora really grow up. The thought of one day not being able to wake up and say good morning to his own father honestly scared the blonde, more than he cared to let on. The things his father would miss out on, all because of this disease, slowly eating away at his brain. The things he himself would miss out on, the opportunities in life that he would never get to experience.

Roxas pulled himself up short in the doorway, his heart constricting painfully in his chest at the sight of his once proud father scrabbling around on the floor before hesitantly crossing over to him and kneeling down beside him, grabbing his wrists and easing the fragments of glass which were digging into his skin from his clenched fingers. He winced slightly when a slither of glass got caught under his fingernail, but pushed it aside, making sure his father's hands were clean of the broken object before crossing to the bin by the door and dumping the lint into it. "I told you to use a dustpan and brush to pick up the glass." The blonde whispered harshly, clenching his hands into fists as he wheeled around on the man. "Do you want to get hurt?"

"I...I didn't notice." The man mumbled, staring down at the shredded mess his palms had become. "The blood, I mean." He tilted his head to the side and stared up at his son. "Where...did you put the dustpan and brush again, son?"

Roxas shook his head raggedly and harshly hauled the man to his feet. "It doesn't matter; the damage has been done now. Go put your hands under the cold tap while I clean up this mess." He gently pushed his father towards the sink and set about brushing up the fragments of glass from the tiled flooring, careful not to step on any sharp slithers.

"I guess...it doesn't matter." The man mumbled to himself as he shuffled up to the sink, his head still tilted to the side. "Where is your older brother? Shouldn't he be down here helping out, too?"

The blonde crouched down on the floor stopped brushing up the broken object for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing. As far as he was aware, he didn't have an older brother, so what was his dad talking about? Roxas swivelled around on his heels and rose to his feet, dumping the dustpan's contents in the bin. "Dad, what are you on about?"

Samuel guffawed suddenly, turning on the tap and allowing the torrent of cold water to wash over his injured hands, glancing over at his son. "Well, Roxas of course. Come now, Sora. Surely you haven't forgotten your own big brother? I know you don't always get on, but really."

Roxas lowered his head and inhaled sharply, holding back the tears which stung the backs of his eyes. Slowly, he dropped the dustpan and brush behind the bin and straightened, crossing his arms over his chest to hide the fact that they were shaking uncontrollably. "Uh, _I'm_ Roxas, dad. Can't you...can't you see that?" He stepped up beside his father, meeting those murky blue eyes he'd stared up into, admired and adored ever since he was a child, struggling to swallow the massive lump building in his throat. "It's...me, Roxas."

His father scrutinised him for a long time, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. After a long while, the ashen haired man jerked his hands away from the tap and brought his son into his arms, the water slipping from his fingers onto the boy's back, but the blonde didn't really care. For a glimmer of a moment, he could pretend that he had his father back, that everything was okay. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I can't believe I forgot what my own son...looks like. I'm so sorry. I love you, kiddo." He whispered in his ear, clinging to his son's shirt for dear life, as if he were afraid he would lose his grip on reality at any moment, which was probably the case. Roxas knew this, but for a moment, he just wanted to be selfish. He wanted to have his father back, even if it was only for a little while.

"It's...okay dad." The blonde replied, slowly returning the embrace, allowing his head to fall onto his father's shoulder. "It's okay."

**~{*}~**

About an hour and a half later, Roxas' mother walked into the kitchen, dusting off her muddy hands on her jeans and found the two of them sitting at the table. Roxas was carefully bandaging up his father's bloody hands while Samuel rested his head on the cool wooden surface, mumbling something to himself. He lifted his head up when his wife walked in, his face lighting up into a ghost of his usual smile. "Sonya. My darling."

Sonya Hikaru was a young woman at the age of thirty six with a petite, delicate frame, long dark golden hair currently pulled back into a messy bun, which seemed to change colour depending on the light and deep, clear blue eyes which always had a soft, understanding shine to them. Right now, however, they were filled with concern as she crossed over to the table, kneeling down beside her husband and gently taking his bandaged hands from Roxas. "Oh honey, what happened?" She observed his padded palms, arching a delicate eyebrow before returning her gaze back to Samuel's. "You've really made a mess this time, haven't you?"

"Ah, well you see, it was the glass. I dropped one and it shattered. I had to clean it up but I...I f-forgot where the dustpan and brush were. They were in the cabinet beneath the sink last time I checked." He jerked his hands from his wife's grasp, his expression contorting into one of pain. "So I had to use my hands! I couldn't...couldn't let you clean it up. You're always cleaning up my mess!" Samuel slammed his fists down on the table, startling Roxas, who jumped up from his chair and grasped his father's wrists before he could do anymore damage to himself. But his father merely batted him away and began tearing at his hair, tears prickling in the corners of his murky grey-blue eyes.

Sonya gently pulled her husband's hands away from his scalp before taking his face in her hands, staring deep into his eyes and rubbing soothing circles into his cheeks. "Shh, honey, shh. It's alright. You did well. You cleaned it up." She gestured to the cleared floor and smiled encouragingly, "See? It's all gone. You did it yourself, darling. I didn't have to help you." Samuel nodded half-heartedly and lowered his head, his expression taking on one of a kicked puppy, despite his wife's encouragement.

Roxas shakily sat back down in his chair, his sharp blue eyes watching his father's every move, afraid that he might flip out and start breaking things again, like he usually did when he got mad or frustrated. It was a symptom of his condition, or so the doctor had said. He would often fly into a sudden aggressive rage, throwing things, hitting walls, or people if they got in the way. Sometimes he would yell and scream until Sonya came running in, cradling him in her arms until he stopped.

When he was having his particularly bad days, he would have these episodes every other hour. After the very first signs of his aggression had started to arise, Sora and Roxas would go and sit in the bathroom, curled up in the bath or sat hunched by the door, waiting for him to stop or for their mother to retrieve them as a way of escaping from the horror of it all. If on the odd chance that Vanitas and Ven were visiting while their dad flew into one of his rages, they would all go down to the beach and wait until it was safe to go home. Nobody ever spoke about Samuel and his condition, not even Vanitas, but the words were there all the same, hanging in the empty void between them, unsaid and unheard. Ven would, however, try to cheer everybody up and lighten the mood with Sora's help, but Roxas and Vanitas would normally sit there, staring into space, ignoring their desperate attempts.

Roxas didn't want to be happy and in a way, Vanitas was the only person who he could be around when his father had his episodes. He was the only person who wouldn't try to console him or tell him everything would be okay. Instead, he would sit there in complete silence, accepting it for what it was. This comforted Roxas. At least he wasn't trying to sugar coat it and make it into something it clearly wasn't. His dreaded cousin had unknowingly and unconsciously become his crutch throughout all of the tough, gruelling moments he had to endure, but if he was honest, he wouldn't have it any other way.

The teenager sat there, staring at his father, his lips set in a grim line, wishing there were something he could do just to take it all away, but at the same time knowing it was useless to wish for such foolish things.

His mother finally glanced across at him and smiled sadly, her eyes filling with that same understanding she was so famously known for. "Why don't you go and get ready, Roxas?" Suddenly, her smile grew into a cheeky grin, lighting up her heart-shaped face. He could almost see the weight and pain lifting from her shoulders, restoring her to the young, happy and free spirited woman she should be. "Sora told me about your date with Naminé."

"What? My son? On a date?" Samuel suddenly laughed, his whole demeanour changing in an instant, as if somebody had flipped a switch. Apparently, he was having one of his better days and for which Roxas was secretly thankful for. "My goodness, whatever happened to the days where you were too shy to even look at a girl, my boy?"

The blonde recoiled, his jaw becoming slack as he regarded his mother and father's teasing expressions. "H-huh? Date? It's not a date! I haven't seen her...look, it's not a date." A bright red blush adorned his cheeks and he glanced away as the two of them started chuckling. "And I was just a kid, dad, I wasn't interested in girls. I'm still not! Kind of..." He trailed off and pouted as their chuckling increased to full on laughter.

Sonya reached forwards and patted his hand after their laughter subsided. "Whatever you say, sweetie. Now go and get ready! You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?"

Roxas' lips turned down into a bitter grimace and he half nodded, catching himself at the last second. "Uh, right. Urm, I'll...get going." He rose from his chair and slowly walked towards the kitchen door, pausing to glance over his shoulder as his father suddenly started laughing, and leaning into his mother's arms. He watched the two of them for a while, taking in the way they seemed to move as one person, gravitating towards one another, completely absorbed in the other. They seemed almost normal, more like themselves for a change. It was like this that he wanted to remember them as, not as the broken, hurt individuals they were underneath all of the smiles and laughter.

With a barely audible sigh, he turned his back on his laughing parents and ascended the stairs, trying his best to keep himself from feeling forlorn. He paused on the top step, gripping the banister and closing his eyes to try and compose himself. He took a deep breath and reopened his eyes before making his way down the hall towards his brother's room, meaning to confront him about what he had apparently said to their mom.

He shouldered his brother's bedroom door open, a scowl slipping onto his face as he crossed the threshold. "Sora, what did you say to—" Roxas suddenly found himself engulfed in a bear hug, courtesy of the brunette he had been meaning to scold, completely cutting him off halfway through his sentence. Slowly, he allowed his hands to rest on Sora's upper back, awkwardly returning the embrace. "Uh, Sora?"

"Can you get ready so we can leave?" The brunette whispered, twisting a handful of Roxas' shirt into his fists. "I can't stay in today. I can't... I can't stand it anymore. It's too much."

Roxas gently pushed his younger brother back and scrutinised him, instantly noticing his red puffy eyes, his anxious expression and gnawed, bleeding lower lip. "Sora..." The blonde sighed, tugging his twin back into his arms, hugging him fiercely. "I told you not to worry about it. Leave that to me, alright?" He ruffled his brother's chocolate spikes half-heartedly. "There's no point worrying and getting upset over it. There's nothing we can do but support one another and try not to let it get to us, okay?"

Sora slowly exhaled, relaxing into Roxas' rough embrace. "I know... It's just..." He shook his head raggedly. "No. You're right. I just...need to get out." He glanced up at his twin, his eyes wide and hopeful. "Are you coming down with us to the beach today?" A sly grin suddenly danced its way onto his lips, his grief stricken expression melting away. "Is that why you called Naminé?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and shoved Sora away, chuckling lightly, "Okay, you've had your moment. Get ready and meet me downstairs in an hour."

The brunette grinned, his normal cheery self-reappearing. "Aw, okay brother. An hour, huh? Isn't that a bit early, even for you? Eager to see Naminé, are we?" Sora sauntered forwards and leaned in towards his brother's face, scrutinising him thoroughly. "Hmm?"

Roxas flicked his annoying younger twin's forehead and turned on his heel, meaning to leave and return to the quiet solitude of his own room. "I'm eager to see everyone, Sora. Don't go twisting my words or actions. Oh," He turned and fixed his brother with a playful glare, "If you tell mom or anybody else that I'm apparently going on a 'date' or anything remotely romantically orientated with Naminé ever again I'll be sure to expose some of your particularly unpleasant habits to Kairi. Hmm, like how you still suck your thumb in your sleep and sing along to the Teletubbies every Saturday morning."

Sora's expression morphed into one of pure horror and he fell to his knees in front of his brother, his hands clasping together desperately, "Okay! Okay, please Roxas! Just...don't tell Kairi! I'll be a laughing stock with her and I...I don't think I could stand the embarrassment or ridicule."

"Welcome to my world." Roxas muttered, turning away and walking leisurely back to his room, ignoring his brother's desperate cries of protest in the background.

He flopped down on his bed, crossing one arm behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, absentmindedly pulling his phone from his pocket and fiddling around with it in his free hand. When it let out a loud beeping noise, announcing the arrival of a new text, he glanced down at it and grunted. He unlocked the phone and scrolled through his messages until he found the new text, a grin slowly making its way onto his face.

**(10:56 A.M) Naminé:** _Okay, I've been ready for about fifteen minutes now and I'm getting really bored. Fancy meeting up any earlier? :)_

So she wanted to meet up earlier? He bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing with joy. As far as he was concerned, he had absolutely no issues with this, in fact, he would prefer it. He could bring Sora along and drop him off at Kairi's house along the way, so in that respect he'd be happy too... Settling on the idea forming in his mind, he typed out a rapid reply before tossing his phone aside and proceeding to tear his wardrobe apart in search of a semi-presentable outfit to wear. "Sora! Change of plans. We're leaving in half an hour!" Roxas called, raking a hand through his hair partly out of exasperation and partly out of anticipation. In less than three quarters of an hour, he'd be seeing her again...

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé was sprawled across her bed, her legs kicking at the air as she absentmindedly scanned the magazine spread out before her, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she waited for Roxas to reply and adjust their plans. She was also expecting a call from Aqua at any moment. Half an hour ago, the young woman had exclaimed that she would be going around to see Ven personally, figuring it would be easier to speak with him face to face and get it all out in the open sooner rather than later, like Naminé had suggested and the blonde had wished her good luck, secretly hoping that everything turned out right for the two of them. She wasn't worried about Ven's reaction as such, but rather Aqua's mental state when she returned home. The young woman was already plagued with doubts enough as it was, but she couldn't even begin to imagine what she would be like after breaking up with her long term boyfriend.

The blonde glanced up as the sound of somebody knocking on her bedroom door met her ears. She pushed her magazine away and flipped into her back as she called, "Come in."

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a much neater looking Kairi, her violet-blue eyes filled with a mixture of apprehension and excitement. "Nam... Sora just text me and said he'll be coming round at half eleven instead of meeting is at the beach. He said he wants to spend some time, just the two of us."

Naminé slowly sat up, crossing her legs beneath her and frowning up at her older sister, "And that's a bad thing? He's making more of an effort to be with you. Seriously, you've been going out for almost a month now, I'd have thought you'd have gotten over your 'first-love-jitters'." She patted the empty spot on the bed in front of her, smiling gently at the sight of the redhead's panicked expression. "Come here. Sit down before you faint."

Kairi nodded robotically and collapsed into the space the blonde had indicated, ringing her hands anxiously in her lap. "Am I being stupid, Nam? I want to be with him, more than anything, but at the same time, I'm scared to. I know for a fact that I really, really like him; I have for years, but to so suddenly change from best friends to girlfriend and boyfriend is a lot to take in."

The blonde rolled her eyes and combed her fingers through her hair, "Then tell him. Because you are being silly. Everything that you're worrying about can be solved so easily if you just sit down with him and talk. You need to communicate to make things work. You can't just rely on actions and feelings. There are two of you in this relationship and you need to work hard together, otherwise you won't get anywhere." She patted her sister's hands. "It's pretty simple if you put your mind to it."

"I always knew that you'd inherit mom's brains. You make me feel dumb." The redhead laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before glancing up to meet her sister's gaze.

"I'm not that smart, Kai. I just use logic. As I said— it's pretty simple. Work hard at it and you'll do fine." Naminé chuckled lightly. "I feel like an Agony Aunt. Maybe I should set up my own column?"

"I think maybe you should. Naminé Takari— love guru and relationships advisor." Kairi laughed, her eyes glistening with amusement, "You seem to know an awful lot about relationships. Where do you get all of this guru knowledge from?"

Naminé chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip and tapped her chin, "Well, for starters I always read advice columns, watch an extensive amount of romantic films, read romance novels and generally observe people around me." She wrinkled her nose, "You can pick up a lot if you just listen and observe instead of acting oblivious."

The older twin raised an eyebrow at her and burst out laughing, "Uh huh, you've certainly proved that. I do love you, Nam. You're something else." She pulled her sister into a one armed hug, kissing the top of her head before rising to her feet and gliding towards the doorway. "I guess I have nothing to be afraid of then. I'll talk to him. Thank you." She fixed her sister with a beautiful grin, "I'll see you downstairs, sis."

"Bye, Kai. You know I'm always here if you ever need me." The blonde smiled gently, clasping her hands in her lap as she watched her sister wave and disappear from her doorway, an obvious spring present in her step.

Naminé rose from the bed and walked over to her dresser, running her brush through her hair before shouldering her bag containing a spare set of clothes, towel, phone, sketchpad and munny before leaving the room without a second glance. She pulled her phone from her bag and checked her texts, smiling lightly when she saw that she'd received a message from Roxas while she had been consoling her sister.

**(11:03 A.M) Roxas:** _Sure thing. Sora and I will drop by at half past and then we can head on down to the pier, to give those two some much needed...alone time. ;) See you in a bit, Nam xx_

She fingered with the corner of her lips as they tugged up into a smile and typed out a reply before heading downstairs, meaning to loiter around on the porch until the boys arrived. As much as she hated to admit, she was really looking forward to seeing the Hikaru boy again.

**Sent text. Recipient/s: Roxas (11:12 A.M):** _Okay. Looking forward to seeing you, Roxas xxx_

**~{*}~**

A little after half past, Naminé was sat on the steps to their front porch, her chin resting in her upturned hand as she watched the horizon, waiting for the two twins to turn up. She ran a hand through her hair and tilted her head back, enjoying the warmth of the sun before glancing back down and searching the road spread out before her.

It wasn't long before she sighted the blonde and brunette slowly trudging up the hill towards her house, talking quietly amongst themselves. Roxas looked a little solemn, his expression saddened, while Sora looked like he was trying his best to remain optimistic for his brother. She found herself a little perplexed by their odd behaviour, but nevertheless, she was glad to see them both. She stood up abruptly and turned to call to Kairi who had yet to emerge from the house. "Kairi! The boys are here!"

Her sister's muffled reply only just met her ears and Naminé couldn't help but smile. 'Stall them,' she had said. As if the Hikaru boys could be stalled.

Her smile widened into a grin as the two boys glanced up and noticed her standing there on the porch steps, her hand lingering on the support beam. She waved excitedly and rushed down the steps, meeting them halfway. "Sora, Roxas!"

"Naminé, hey." Sora greeted with a grin of his own, albeit slightly forced, reaching his lips. "How's it going? Get around to drawing that sunrise?" He clasped his hands behind his head leisurely, watching her with wide eyes.

The blonde's lips turned up into an enchanting grin as she pulled her sketchpad from her bag and held it out to the twins, her cheeks heating up slightly. "It's a rough sketch. I'll probably get around to doing the proper piece tomorrow, if I get an early night." She flipped the pad open at the right page and released the pad as Roxas all but snatched it from her, marvelling over the drawing she had revealed to them.

"You call this a rough sketch? I dread to think what your idea of a masterpiece must be." The blonde shook his head disbelievingly and showed it to his brother, who's mouth fell open, as he too surveyed the drawing with wide eyes. "You're one of a kind, Nam. You really are."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Naminé quipped, twining her hands together behind her back as she waited for Sora to finish gawking at her work. "I called for Kairi, but you know how she is— likes to take her time." At this, she threw a sharp glance over her shoulder, half expecting for her twin to come flying down the steps and launch herself at the unsuspecting brunette.

"I don't mind waiting for a bit." Sora grinned, handing her back her sketchpad. "We don't need to be at the beach till twelve, but Roxas seemed rather eager to get here so we left early."

Naminé dipped her head to hide her reddened cheeks as she returned her sketchpad back to her bag, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. "Urm, actually I asked him if it would have been alright to leave earlier. I just...wanted to get out the house, y'know?"

Sits scratched at the back of his head and glanced across at his older brother, "Oh, well Roxas never mentioned that—"

Kairi's voice suddenly cut through the air, cutting the brunette off mid-sentence. "Sora! You're here!" The redhead was standing at the top of the porch, her eyes wide with excitement as she all but flew down the stairs and leapt into his awaiting arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I've missed you!" She cried, clinging to him tightly as he spun her around.

"Aw, Kai. It's only been a few days. You can't have missed me that much." The brunette laughed, lowering her gently back down to the ground and holding her at arm's length so he could observe her.

The redhead shook her head enthusiastically and laced her fingers with his. "I've missed you almost more than I can bear." She pressed herself up against him and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks, giggling gently.

"Well...I have a secret to tell you." Sora whispered, leaning in towards her face, smiling. When her eyes widened considerably, his smile morphed into a grin, "I've missed you almost more than I can bear, too. But it's okay, because we're together now."

Kairi's eyes seemed to shine as Sora took her face in his hands and kissed her lips tenderly, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. The redhead reached up and lost her fingers in his hair while he continued to kiss her, his hands slipping down to the small of her back.

During this time, both Naminé and Roxas silently made their decision to leave and turned away, starting to walk in the opposite direction, not even risking a glance back out of the fear of seeing their siblings making out...again.

Roxas tilted his head to the side and called, "While you two get yourselves a room and spend some _quality time_ together, me and Nam will be at the beach. Maybe see you later!"

Not too surprisingly, neither Sora nor Kairi replied or even made any indication to acknowledge their leave, but that suited them just fine. It was better that they were occupied and didn't have the chance to have a dig at them, Naminé thought bemusedly. She glanced across at the blonde walking beside her at a smooth pace and discreetly inched closer to him, so that their hands brushed. It had been much too long since she'd last seen him, so she'd be damned if she wasn't going to make the most out of today.

Unbeknownst to her, Roxas' lips tugged up into the briefest of smiles each time their skin touched. He too, planned on making the most out of their hopefully uninterrupted time together.

* * *

><p>There we go! I hope you enjoyed it! I feel pretty proud of that chapter. It has plenty of different emotions throughout and I feel as though it turned out pretty well!<p>

Until next time!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	13. Chapter 12

**Review Replies:**

**Olivia:** Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Ah, I hated writing Noel like that, but he has his reasons. He'll get nicer in later chapters. If you want to imagine him dead, by all means, go for it. xD

**anon:** Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. :3 Thank you for your idea. I'm actually planning on using it in later chapters, if all goes to plan! Here's your update, with some fluff to go with it, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yes, I have changed my pen name! I prefer this one by far. My old one...annoyed me. For those of you who may or may not be wondering: 'Ausis' means "venture" or "venturing" in Latin. xD<p>

So here we are, with another chapter. I tried my best to get it up quickly. :3

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas was feeling apprehensive. He and Naminé had been walking along the side walk for the past fifteen minutes, in complete silence. It was a comfortable silence, admittedly, but the blonde couldn't help but feel as though it were all building up to something bad. But he wasn't entirely sure what to expect. At first, he'd thought that maybe Naminé was giving him the cold shoulder after not speaking with her for so long, but every time he glanced across at her and saw the gentle smile on her lips, noticed the obvious spring in her step and heard the soft hum she mumbled under her breath, he realised that wasn't the case at all. She was simply enjoying his company, just as he was hers. And so, they continued on in silence, although the apprehension kept on building, like a coiled spring in his chest.

Just what was he afraid of?

When he'd first set eyes on her for the first time in over a week, his heart had started thudding so fast that he couldn't distinguish the beats and he felt himself smile so much that he was afraid his face might just split in two. But when it had come down to it, he hadn't even been able to utter a 'hello' or look her in the eye. Instead, he'd remained silent and avoided all eye contact. Why was it that he was acting like such a blundering, headless idiot all of a sudden?

He let out a heavy, distraught sigh and shoved his hands into his pockets, mentally kicking himself. So he couldn't even say hello to a friend now? He was pathetic.

"Roxas?"

Roxas flinched at the sound of somebody calling his name, tripping over his own feet and swerving sharply to the left as he struggled to regain some of his dignity. He straightened hurriedly, forcing himself to look the girl walking hesitantly beside him in the eye, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "U-uh, yeah?"

Naminé's eyes sparkled with obvious amusement as she reached a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, giggling quietly. "Are you alright?" She asked innocently, grinning up at him cheekily. "Because...you looked a little startled back there."

The blonde felt his lips twist into a grimace as he retorted hotly, "Did not! I was just slightly..." He scratched at the back of his head sheepishly, grinning slightly. "Well...okay, you did startle me a little."

Naminé let out a small hum which dissolved into a giggle. "You were deep in thought, can't say I blame you for acting so startled." She paused, glancing over at him, her lips lifting into a half smile. "I'm sorry I broke you out of your thoughts."

Roxas shrugged, folding his arms over his chest as they turned onto the board walk which led to the main part of the beach and the pier beyond. "It's no biggy. I wasn't thinking about anything important. Just...stuff."

"You were looking pretty angry for somebody who was just thinking about 'stuff'." The girl pointed out, her gaze falling to the white pumps on her feet. After a short pause, she chuckled lightly, "I was scared that you might flip out and punch something and that I'd have to clean up a bloody fist."

He chuckled quietly, throwing her an amused glance. She sure had a vivid imagination, but he figured that was what it was like for all artists. "I was annoyed about something. I don't think I'd have gone as far as punching something, but I see your point."

Naminé let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, clasping her hands behind her back as she tilted her head to the side to smile up at him sheepishly. "That's a relief. Because I'm not really any good with blood."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow at her, a grin making its way onto his lips as he replied jokingly, "Oh, at least I now know who to come to if I cut my hand open or something. Thanks, Nam. You're a real lifesaver."

"Ew, ew, ew!" The flaxen haired girl squealed, pressing her hands to her ears to block him out. "That's just gross!" She shook her head as if to banish the image from her mind, scrunching her nose adorably.

The blonde beside her merely grinned, folding his arms behind his head as the board walk beneath their feet gave way to the smooth sand which covered the majority of Destiny Islands' beaches. "So you can't stand the thought of blood?" Roxas asked in a thoughtful, calculating tone, his eyes cast skyward. "Well, I guess you learn something new every day."

"What about you?" Naminé instantly asked her tone taking on an irritated lilt as she finally removed her hands from her ears, apparently having gotten over her grossed out moment. "What repulses you, Roxas Hikaru?"

The blonde flinched mockingly, scratching at the back of his head, "Ouch, using my full name now, are we? Only Kairi calls me that… Man, you mean business, huh?" His eyes flickered towards the girl beside him and he caught the glare she shot in his direction, finding himself barely able to contain the smile which spread across his face.

"Yes. I do." The blonde replied flippantly, tilting her chin back and squaring her shoulders as she marched across the sand in the general direction of the pier. "You've had your fun, so it's only fair I have mine." She turned her head towards him and stuck her tongue out cheekily.

Roxas let out a low laugh of amusement and bumped her shoulder with his, "And learn of some useful blackmail material for the future, should you need it, am I right?"

Naminé stared at him in obvious mock innocence and then replied monotonously as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "Well of course. You have plenty of dirt on me, so it's only fair I have some on you."

The dark blonde let a playful scowl reach his lips as he realised she was right and they continued trudging across the soft sand, a momentary silence drifting between them before he finally plucked up the courage to speak. "Fine. I'm...I'm afraid of heights. And butterflies." He cupped a hand to his mouth, realising he'd added the last bit out loud. His cheeks started heating up and he could honestly say he felt like a world class idiot.

The girl didn't laugh immediately, instead she locked her gaze onto his, blinking slowly as if to comprehend his words before letting out a snort and collapsing against him. "Oh my gosh, heights I understand, but butterflies? Oh man, you're a sissy! I bet even Sora's braver than you!"

Roxas grimaced, "I wish I could say that's true...but he has a slight phobia of anything that flies, including butterflies. He squeals with fright at the very thought of an animal with wings coming within a mile radius of him and refuses to come out of his room some days. Uh, don't tell Kairi. Sora will kill me."

"I'm sorry, but that's nothing compared to butterflies." Naminé snorted, now fully leaning on him for support as she continued to laugh, her face lit up with pure amusement. "That's priceless. The bargaining chip I have gained from this outing."

He rolled his eyes and jerked away from her, watching with raised eyebrows as she tripped and fell head first into the sand, letting out a slight squeal as she did. She tried to cushion her fall with her hands, as she was beyond the point of righting herself, but from his viewpoint, she just seemed to collapse to the ground with the grace of a soggy potato.

"Sorry, what was that?" Roxas called sweetly, tilting his head towards her currently motionless form. When she didn't move, he nudged her with his foot. "Nam?" When she still didn't move, he hurriedly moved to her side and knelt down, shaking her shoulders gently. "Nam! Hey!"

Still no reaction.

Fear coiling in his chest, he gently flipped her over and gazed down at her expressionless face, his worry spiking. "Naminé!" He took her face in his hands, smoothing the sand off her skin and pushing her hair back from her forehead, anything to get her to respond. He leant over her, his face hovering directly over hers, willing desperately for her eyes to open. She'd fallen onto sand, for crying out loud, he'd done that more times than he could count and had escaped relatively unscathed each time, so why wasn't she responding? Unless it was all a—

Naminé's azure eyes flickered open, holding his worried gaze, a playful glint dancing in their depths. For a moment, neither of them moved from their positions, their faces so close that their noses were almost brushing and all was quiet, albeit tense. Roxas could honestly say he thought she were about to kiss him — as her eyes darted to his lips for a moment — before she suddenly grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and forced his head into the sand beside her shoulders. And that moment of serenity and tension instantly shattered.

"Now we're even!" She called as she released him and sprinted off towards the pier, dropping her bag randomly in the sand. She didn't dare risk a glance back as Roxas, as quickly as he had been subdued, scrambled furiously to his feet and sprinted after her, humiliating intentions flitting through his thoughts.

"I am so going to kill you!" He cried, barely able to keep the laughter out of his voice as he gained on her, his arms pumping swiftly by his sides, ready to pounce on her as soon as he got the chance to.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Naminé replied in a sing song voice, her laughter filling the air, like soft music to his ears.

He forced all nice thoughts about her to the side and increased his speed, his hands ghosting her hips before she veered towards the sea, kicking up sand beneath her feet. He instantly swerved after her, grabbing at thin air as she danced just out of her reach for a second time. Only when she seemed to trip ever so slightly did he manage to gain some real, solid distance on her. A sudden, giddy grin appeared on his face as he finally managed to wrap his arms firmly around her waist, but it quickly vanished as he found himself pitching forwards, sending them both toppling into the shallow surf.

"Oh my gosh! It's freezing!" Naminé shrieked, squirming as the cold water washed over them and started shivering in his arms. She glanced up at him pleadingly and suddenly froze, no longer squirming, her eyes widening to the size of golf balls.

Roxas hesitated too, noticing the incriminating position they were currently in. She lay beneath him, her arms pressed up against his chest, while he lay on top of her, his arms around her waist, faces nearly touching. Their lips were so close, that if he so much as tilted his head, they would connect. He didn't know whether that knowledge excited or frightened him. He decided quickly and firmly that it frightened him immensely.

"Urm...Roxas? You're kind of crushing me now. Not to mention its cold, I'm soaked through and my hair has so much sand in it." She muttered hastily, flinching as another wave washed over her, unintentionally inching her face closer to his. Despite the fact she was freezing, her cheeks were on fire and she kept fidgeting, as though she were hot and bothered by something.

The dark blonde instantly rose to his feet and pulled her up with him, holding her against his semi-dry chest in an attempt to warm her up. She didn't complain. "Where's your bag? You brought a towel, didn't you?" He rubbed at her arms as he felt her suddenly shudder and she smiled gratefully up at him.

"Two. And a blanket as well." She muttered sheepishly, pointing towards where she'd abandoned her bag during her desperate attempt to escape him. "Good thing I dropped it when I did, otherwise I wouldn't have any dry things." She shivered again, automatically moving closer to him. "Jeez, who'd have thought the ocean would be so cold on a warm autumn day like this?"

In an attempt to shrug off the awkwardness which had appeared in a stifling void between them, he chuckled, grinning slightly, "It's nearer to winter, so of course it's going to be a little cold. If you hit it as summer begins, it's like an indoor swimming pool." He sighed wistfully, a shudder of his own creeping across his skin. "We normally have gorgeous autumns, but that doesn't stop the sea from feeling like its about to freeze hell over."

Naminé pouted as the two of them began to shuffle over to her discarded bag, still shivering violently from the cold. "Well it should be hot all year round. Save us the trouble."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Roxas laughed, letting go of the girl momentarily to reach down for her discarded bag. "But unfortunately...we're not that lucky." He turned to her and handed Naminé her belongings. She accepted them gratefully and began rifling through her bag's contents, whipping out two towels and a blanket, as promised.

She chucked a towel at Roxas' head, giggling lightly as he leapt back to catch the flying object, before turning away from him and traipsing through the sand towards the pier, wrapping the blanket comfortably around her shoulders as she gently worked on her soaked hair with a towel of her own.

Roxas followed after her, rubbing vigorously at his hair with his towel, grinning at the back of her head as he studied her hunched form from behind. "You look like a witch with that blanket around your shoulders like that." He commented jokingly as he fell into step beside her.

Naminé jerked her head up, glaring daggers at him as she pulled her towel away from her face, her expression scrunching up into a frown. "A witch, huh? Be careful what you wish for- I'm the type of witch who likes to mess with your memories." She waggled her fingers in his face sarcastically, throwing her head back and cackling rather convincingly.

"Woah. Wouldn't want to get on the bad side of you." The blonde teased, bumping her shoulder with his as they stepped up onto the rotting wooden pier, their footsteps echoing on the ruined planks. "Mess with my memories huh?"

"Yes." Naminé said seriously, somehow managing to keep the smile tugging at the corners of her lips from spreading across her face. "I will. You won't have any recollection of me when I'm through with you."

Roxas did a quick double take, but relaxed as he caught sight of the mischievous glint in her blue orbs. He dipped his head and deadpanned, "Couldn't you erase my memories of Xion and Riku instead? I'd rather remember my best friends, thanks."

"Best friend...? You mean... Me?" The blonde asked, pointing at herself in a dumbfounded manner, her florid lips parted with obvious shock as she stared up at him with her innocent ocean blue eyes.

The teenage boy smiled genuinely down at her, his eyes filling with obvious earnest. "Yeah. Of course. Did you think I still hated you after all this time?"

Naminé's face scrunched up into an intelligible expression as she slowly lowered herself onto the edge of the pier, allowing her legs to swing over the edge, her feet almost brushing the surf which rolled in to shore beneath her. "I...didn't know what to think, I never do. I guess I never really thought that you'd ever consider me a best friend. I'm just another girl in your group of friends who you happen to be acquainted with."

"That's not what this is at all." Roxas commented, his expression souring as he cautiously sat down beside her, pulling one of his knees up to his chest out of habit. "You're my friend, Naminé. Never forget." He tilted his head towards her, catching her wandering gaze. "That's how it'll always be, I promise."

The girl's lips twitched into a small, sad smile, her eyes glittering in the sunlight, "Don't...make promises you can't keep, Roxas."

Roxas tucked his legs beneath him and turned to face her, barely able to keep the accusation out of his voice. "You don't trust me." She glanced up at him, shaking her head desperately, but he frowned, ignoring her. "That's what it is, isn't it? You don't think we can be friends, is that it?" He shook his head violently, sucking in a deep breath through his teeth. "Haven't you been listening to a word I just said? You're my friend."

"Roxas, no. It's nothing like that. I just—" She turned her face away, clutching her hands to her chest like she did when she was upset or worried, "I don't want to get hurt. Please, just understand." She met his gaze again, her eyes pleading silently with him, "Things haven't been easy for me. Kairi says I have trust issues and I believe her. I do. It's nothing you've done. You're still my friend...I just..."

A cold, dark expression crossed Roxas' features and he forcefully turned himself away from her, his gaze focusing on the horizon miles from where they sat. "Yeah. It's not been easy for me either, but you don't see me complaining about it."

He quickly clamped down on his tongue but he knew that it was too late and that he'd completely blown it. One glance at Naminé confirmed this.

Anger sparked and flared in her gaze, her entire body language giving off a dangerous vibe as she haughtily straightened up, all previous insecurities vanishing. "I don't complain. When have you ever seen me complain?" She rose violently to her feet and glared down at him, her hands bunching into fists. "You have no idea what it was like, growing up with a father who was supposed to love and care for you, only to have him beat you and lock you away in a basement with barely an ounce of food to get you by. You don't even know!"

He remained sitting there, silent, impassive and unresponsive, his face masked from emotion. There was nothing he could say or do, even if he felt immensely sorry for what she had gone through, only wait for it to be over.

Unfortunately, his 'peace-making' gesture only seemed to anger her further. She threw her hands in the air and began pacing, "What's made your life so hard, huh? What gives you the right to say that to me? Go on Roxas, put me out of my misery. Can't you tell I'm just dying to hear? Why won't you tell me anything? You say that I don't trust you, but really, it's the other way round! Isn't it?" She was distraught, beyond all reason, on a destructive war path, unaware of how much she was hurting him and herself.

Roxas' face crumpled, the perfectly sculpted mask slipping out of place. He was swiftly on his feet before Naminé could even blink, looming over her like a dangerous freak storm, his eyes flashing with obvious rage. "You don't know anything. You know nothing about me! So don't you dare judge me!"

Dark clouds rolled in overhead and the foreboding sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. Neither of the blonde's appeared to notice.

Naminé was now practically nose to nose with the boy she was arguing with, her expression torn between anger and sadness. "No, I don't! Because you don't tell me anything! I'm supposedly your 'best friend' and yet I know nothing about you. Why won't you let anyone in?"

"You really want to know, huh? You want to know what it is that bothers me? Well, you asked for it. Don't go regretting it afterwards, Nam_iné_." He added emphasis to the last part of her name, his arms shaking by his sides as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Just when it seemed as though he were about to kiss her, he abruptly turned away from her as the first droplets of rain fell from the darkened sky, "My dad has Alzheimer's. Towards the later stages. He'll be dead within a few years." He wheeled around to face her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Are you happy now?"

The blonde stared at him, the majority of her initial anger melting away as she was enlightened with this new information. "Am I happy now? You really just asked me that? Of course I'm not..." She reached a hand out to him, but he flinched and stepped just out of reach, ducking his head against his chest.

"You were dying to know, weren't you? You're such a walking contradiction." He muttered humourlessly, his shoulders sagging and he slumped back to the ground, burying his face in his knees as the rain started to get heavier.

Naminé stared down at his defeated form, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip as she tried to think of ways to convey her apology. Unable to find the right words to say, she silently knelt down behind him and hesitantly wound her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the back of his neck.

Slowly, he tilted his head back and stared up at the top of her head as if she were mad, but she either didn't notice his leering gaze or she was quite simply persistent. She kept her arms wrapped firmly around him, just holding him, remaining silent. And that embrace said more than a thousand words ever could.

Before he could even process what he was doing, Roxas let his legs drop and pulled her around into his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. He rested his face in the crook of her shoulder, resisting the urge to smile as he felt Naminé tense up in his arms, shocked by his actions. After recovering from her initial shock, he felt her relax in his arms, keeping her arms locked around his neck as the rain continued to pelt down upon them, sticking their clothes to their sleek skin.

"I'm sorry." He whispered suddenly, his lips unintentionally brushing against her pale collar bone, sending uncontrollable shivers down her spine. "I didn't mean any of what I said. I was just—"

Naminé chuckled lightly, rolling her eyes, "Shut up. It's me who should be apologising. You said it yourself— we're friends, right? I shouldn't have pushed you." She clutched onto him tighter, pressing her face into his soaked hair, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Me too." Roxas exhaled, lifting his head and automatically planting a soft kiss on her forehead as if it were the most natural thing in the world, wiping away the water droplets trickling down her cheeks with his thumb. "I knew...that something bad had happened...with your dad. I shouldn't have..."

"How about this? We're both sorry." She joked hurriedly, glancing bashfully up at him through the hair which hung in front of her face. She couldn't bear to talk about her dad, not right now, she just wanted him to hold her and not say anything. "Neither of us has to feel guilty anymore because we've both apologised and both forgive each other, right?"

The blonde nodded in agreement, flashing her a small smile, "Right." After a short pause, his face contorted into a sincere expression, I forgive you, Naminé."

The girl smiled back at him, allowing her head to fall onto his shoulder, still staring up at his perfect jaw through her eyelashes as she whispered, "I forgive you too, Roxas."

The two continued to sit there in each other's arms as the rain poured down upon the world before them, feeling as though the weight of the world had just been lifted from their shoulders. And in a strange way, it had. It really had.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

It was nice, being held by Roxas, Naminé decided, even if the circumstances and timing were a little off. The rain had stopped a while ago, but the two continued to sit there in each other's arms as the sun began to slowly dry out their sodden clothes and tangled hair.

Naminé could barely keep the contented grin off of her face.

Roxas' body radiated a wonderful warmth and his arms offered her never ending comfort, everything she could ever have wished for coming from him. Every now and again he would pull back and just stare at her, his face inches from hers, before either of them lost their nerve and ducked their head again. Out of habit and because it had crossed her mind, she glanced up at him and discovered that he was already looking at her, his lips lifted into a half smile. She smiled warmly in return, pulling herself closer to him before lowering her gaze, her cheeks colouring an embarrassed bright scarlet.

To try and force down her unwanted blush, she allowed her mind to skim over the last couple of hours and how she had hitched a ride on one hell of an emotional roller coaster. She had gone from anxious, to ecstatic, to angry and finally to contented in a matter of moments. And now she was sat curled up in Roxas' arms, without a single care in the world. Right there, in that moment, nothing else seemed to matter to her, nothing at all. That seemed to both excite and scare her at the same time. She couldn't remember a time when she had been this carefree, or when she had ever been angry enough to yell at someone, like she had to Roxas earlier. What was he doing to her...?

She forced the thought aside, fearing she was on the edge of a life changing revelation. Thinking back on it, she still couldn't comprehend why she had even started yelling at him in the first place. There had to have been a reason, surely? But there hadn't been, not really.

Naminé let out a soft chuckle at their own stupidity and felt him shift beneath her in response. She glanced up and met his bewildered gaze with a wild smile, her cheeks tinted pink. "Can you even remember what we were arguing about? Because I can't."

Roxas grinned back, wrapping a tendril of her hair around his forefinger. "And that's funny?" He asked pointedly, flicking her hair away and turning his gaze to the bright sky above them. "I can't remember either. I think I started it, though."

Naminé moved herself off his lap and shoved his shoulder roughly with her own, scowling jokingly. "It's not your fault. What did we agree on?" She asked in a scolding manner, her lips forming a slight pout at the sight of his amused expression as he watched her wag her finger back and forth in front of his face almost mockingly.

"Neither of us has to feel guilty anymore." He recited in a matter-of-fact tone, as though he'd committed the very words to memory. He offered her a grin as if daring her to say he was wrong.

With a triumphant smirk of her own, she tapped his nose and added cheerfully. "Because we've both apologised and both forgive each other. Get it memorised." She pressed her forefinger to her temple and froze, a groan slipping past her lips. Roxas burst out laughing and Naminé slapped her forehead exasperatedly. "I've spent less than seven or so hours around your crazy pyromaniac of a best friend and in that short amount of time, he's managed to cram the words 'got it memorised' into conversation at least forty times, no word of a lie. And now he's got me saying it!" She let out another groan which soon dissolved into a chuckle, glancing up at the chortling Roxas as she waited for him to get over his minor laughing fit.

The blonde grinned, pushing his hair back from his face so he could look at her better, his eyes shining. "He's taught you well. Wait until I tell him— he'll be over the moon."

Naminé sighed dramatically and let herself flop against him, her breath whistling past her pursed lips. "Just brilliant. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything, but I guess it's almost like fate." Roxas commented dryly, his tone implying that he didn't really believe his own words, but it was a theory to say the least. A theory she wasn't too thrilled about.

She scoffed lightly, pushing on his chest so she could stare at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "Fate? What a load of baloney. Please tell me you don't believe in that stuff..."

"I don't. But...Xion did." He muttered hurriedly, blanching as if her name burned his mouth like a pool of hot acid. His eyes were slightly glazed over with nostalgia, but it soon cleared and he went back to smiling down at her from his frustrating height advantage over her. She wished she were taller.

Not wanting to over step a mark, she raised a sharp eyebrow and mumbled sarcastically, "Wow. She must have been pretty desperate if she believed in fate." She shook her head lightly, "Fate's just a myth. We have control over our lives and what happens in it. It's not some unexplainable force which makes us choose the decisions we do— that's all down to us. People just want to blame their rash decisions on something other than themselves, so they choose fate as the perfect candidate. It kind of makes sense...I guess. But it's not true, any of it. Don't let anyone tell you different, okay Rox?" She glanced up at him from underneath her thick lashes, smiling amusedly.

"What are you, a philosopher? You make it sound so easy, life that is. I wish I were you." Roxas laughed, leaning back on his elbow while keeping his eyes trained on her.

Naminé tugged self-consciously on the curl at the nape of her neck, chewing on her lip absentmindedly as she gazed out to sea. "I guess I'm just good with advice?" She murmured, her statement sounding more like a question than anything else.

The blonde behind her let out a snort of agreement, chuckling lightly, "Yeah, you could say that. Although I'm still leaning towards the philosopher theory."

The girl glanced back at him and smiled, shaking her head with a soft laugh. "You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope!" Roxas called cheerfully before lapsing back into silence and folding his arms behind his head as he stared up at the sky intensely.

The two remained silent for a long time, without a single word or gesture passing between them, but that didn't mean it was uncomfortable. If anything, it was comforting.

As much as Naminé would rather it stay this way, her mind kept flicking back to Roxas and his dad. The guilt and weight of the words she had uttered whilst in her fit of rage still hung around her like a dark, clingy cloud and she just couldn't shake it, no matter how hard she tried. She tugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top, focusing her gaze on a random point of the ocean before her. "Hey...Roxas?"

The blonde hummed tiredly in acknowledgment, his foot tapping against one of the rotted posts along to some silent beat rocketing around in his head.

Steeling her already wavering resolve, she clutched even tighter at her legs and murmured, "I...I'm sorry about...your dad." She sucked in a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "I...never really had the chance to get close to my own dad so I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like."

The blonde's foot immediately stopped tapping and Roxas slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, savagely worrying away at his lower lip with his teeth. "I can scarcely believe it myself. I keep expecting to wake up one day and have someone run up to me and say, _'Haha, got you! Your dad's not really dying! It was all a practical joke!'_." He chucked but there was no emotion behind it and it sounded almost hollow. "It's not like he's all I have left. I've still got my mom, Sora, Ven, Axel, and in some odd way Vanitas...and now..._you_." He glanced over at her and smiled, blushing lightly. "I have so many people around me, and yet..." Roxas paused, his expression souring. "He _is_ everything I've got. It's as though my whole world is about to collapse because my dad's about to die. It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Naminé reasoned quietly, hesitantly taking his hand in hers, "He's your dad. You grew up with him. He probably taught you how to ride a bike, how to climb trees—"

"How to shoot a gun." Roxas muttered offhandedly, grinning faintly at the sight of her horrified expression. "It was only once and it was loaded with duds anyway. My dad used to be in the army."

"Right...shooting guns too, fair enough." The blonde shook her head distractedly. "But my point is— he was your hero and he probably still is. The world _is_ about to be ripped out from beneath your feet, of course it is, but at least you have people around you who care about you and who will support you."

"And you've got us now, too, right?" Roxas added, subtly trying to shift the subject off himself and his dying father.

Sensing the desperate need for change in conversation, Naminé took it all in her stride and continued in an airy tone, "Yeah. That's very true. And what would I be without any of you, huh?"

The blonde beside her grinned and squeezed her hand. "It's certainly unthinkable."

"Very much so." Naminé giggled. "I can't even—"

"Roxas! Naminé! Thank goodness I've found you!"

Both blondes tore their intertwined hands away, blushing furiously, before twisting around to look upon the intruder of their privacy.

Kairi was running down the pier, her wine-coloured hair all pushed back from her face as she ran head first into the wind, closely followed by an upset looking Sora and obviously extremely annoyed Vanitas.

"Kairi?" Roxas quizzed, clambering effortlessly to his feet as the redhead skidded to a drop before him. "What's happened? What's Vanitas doing here?"

Naminé followed her fellow blonde's example, rising to her feet before rushing to her sister's side, her expression worried. "Kai... What's wrong? Have you been...crying?" She instantly grabbed her twin's hands and shook them gently.

Kairi swallowed heavily and shook her head, her breath wheezing hurriedly past her lips. "It's Ven. We don't know what happened. Vanitas said he got really upset and started getting hysterical and when he tried to calm him down, he went into a fit, screaming and throwing things and—"

"Ven is missing." Vanitas growled, cutting Kairi off sharply.

Naminé reluctantly met his amber gaze and saw the raw fear in their liquid depths, realising his words to be true. "Oh my gosh..." She whispered, glancing between Vanitas, Kairi and Sora, the latter of whom was standing next to Roxas, scraping his hands thorough his hair nervously.

"When did he go missing?" Roxas barked, taking immediate control of the situation.

Vanitas scowled, folding his arms over his chest angrily. "About three hours ago. But after he crossed the line and broke mum's favourite china set, I told him to beat it. I wasn't about to take the fall for any more of his shit." Upon noticing Roxas' exasperated expression, he deadpanned, "He was pissing me off. He's lucky I didn't hit him for being a royal pain in the arse."

"Oh, and why's that? Because the role of _'royal pain in the arse'_ has already been taken?" Naminé quipped heatedly, earning herself a hard stare courtesy of Vanitas. "So you mean to say that you didn't even ask him what was wrong? Why he was throwing things and getting upset?"

The dark haired teenager stared at her as if she'd just suggested they dress up as pink fluffy Moogles for Halloween. "No." His left eye twitched out of annoyance. "Do I _look_ like his guidance counsellor? Please." He snorted darkly, "That ray of obnoxious sunshine can take care of his damn self."

"Then why are you here?" Kairi squeaked, wrenching her hands from Naminé's grasp so she could wheel round on the teenager. "Why bother coming if you clearly don't give a flying fudge?"

The fear reignited in Vanitas' gaze and he looked away quickly. "In that state...he could do something seriously idiotic which would only end up hurting everyone as well as his stupid self."

The redhead let out a sharp hysterical laugh at that, throwing her head back for extra effect. "As if you care about what happens to the rest of us!"

In response, the teenager sucked in a deep breath through his clenched teeth and glared at Kairi. "He's my brother. I'm worried for him, okay?"

Sora started shifting from foot to foot, clearly agitated. "The longer we stand around arguing and trying to prove Vanitas does actually have a heart, the further away Ven is getting. Vanitas is right— he could do something seriously stupid."

"Does anyone have any idea where he might go?" Roxas asked, pinching at the bridge of his nose which he did very often whenever he was anxious, or so Naminé had noticed.

All five teenagers looked around at each other, an awkward silence filing the air between them.

Just as Vanitas was about to make a particularly sarcastic remark, a confident voice declared, "I think I might know."

The five teenagers all snapped around towards the source of the voice and reacted almost instantly.

Vanitas clenched his hands into fists, Kairi put herself slightly in front of Naminé, while the blonde stared on from behind her suspiciously. Sora fixed the figure with a mother of all death glares, his lips forming a humorous pout, while Roxas pushed past him and regarded the newcomer with an air of indifference.

"Xion. What do you want?" He muttered coldly.

The dark haired girl met his gaze without hesitation, her blue orbs holding neither anger or spite. In fact, she looked concerned. But then, everybody knows looks can be deceiving. She shrugged offhandedly, flicking a stand of hair out of her eye, "You're looking for Ven, aren't you?" Roxas nodded hesitantly and Xion raised an eyebrow, "Well, I know where he went."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>V<span>~**

**3 Hours Earlier**

Ven was casually sprawled across his bedroom floor, flicking through a music magazine he'd salvaged from his brother's wrath not more than a few days previously when the echoing sound of the front door bell being rung met his ears.

"You get it!" Both Ven and Vanitas called at the same time, their voices taking on the same annoyed tone.

There was a pause and the doorbell rang a second and third time, indicating the visitor's obvious impatience.

When he realised that Vanitas didn't plan on moving from wherever it was he was sitting any time soon, Ven tossed his magazine aside with a heavy sigh and rolled to his feet. He meandered down the stairs and glanced into the living room as he passed. His brother, just as he had suspected, was slumped in one of the armchairs opposite the television with a book shoved under his nose, his eyebrows creasing into a concentrating frown. Ven couldn't quite make out the name of the novel from here, but he had no doubt that it was either some twisted horror or something equally sadistic with no happy endings. Deciding to leave his brother to his vicious novel, Ven continued on to the door as the doorbell rung for a fourth time.

Barely able to contain his annoyance, he stalked up to it and yanked the door open, tilting his head to the side and pursing his lips thoughtfully as he regarded the person standing on his porch. His hostility vanished in a flash as he finally registered who it was standing before him. "Aqua! Why are you here? We're not supposed to be meeting up until later..." He trailed off and leaned forwards to examine her closely. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was red, her cheeks were flushed and her lower lip was wobbling. "What's wrong? Why are you... Hold on, have you been...crying?"

Aqua glanced away from him and nodded sharply, sniffling softly. "I've been...walking around the block for the past h-hour trying t-to figure something out." She bit down on her shuddering lip and tilted her head back in an attempt to stifle the tears building at the back of her eyes. "I need to tell you...you something. I-I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what's right— well, I do, but I'm frightened."

Ven stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him in an attempt to give them more privacy. "Aqua, what are you frightened of?" He shuffled closer to her. "You know I'm always here for you, to listen to you, even if it scares you. You can talk to me whenever you need me. No matter what. You don't need to be scared." When she met his gaze he grinned softly. "That's a promise."

The blue haired maiden took a step away from him, pressing a hand to her cheek. "This is why it's so hard! Y-you're so wonderful. So understanding. N-nothing I ever say could be wrong...in your eyes. Why do you have to be like this? W-w-why do you care so much? Why can't you make this easier on me?" Several tears leaked out of her cerulean eyes and slipped down her porcelain cheeks, leaving a wet trail down her skin.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Please, tell me. Is there anything I can do to help? Aqua...?" The blonde reached out to her, meaning to engulf her in a hug, but she shook her head and jerked back, her expression pained. He lowered his hand, his eyes widening with shock.

She half turned away from him, her arms folded protectively over her chest. "Please, don't! I can't think when you're holding me, I just can't. And I need to be able to t-t-think. What I'm about to say..." She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, silently making her decision. "I— we need to talk. I can't do this anymore." She turned to face him, her eyes no longer swimming with tears, her lips set in a thin, determined line.

"I don't...understand. What do you need to tell me, Aqua?" Ven whispered, watching her every move with wide, fearful eyes.

Aqua smiled faintly and reached forwards to grasp his hands in hers. "Just know this— I love you, Ven. I love you, so very much, but I can't do this anymore. I don't love you in the way you love me, not anymore. To me...you're my best friend. You mean everything to me. But I don't think I can be with—"

This time, Ven jerked back, his face contorting into one of fear. "What are you saying? That...that we're through?" The ultimate feeling of loss blossomed in his chest and he suddenly found it extremely hard to breathe. His breath hitched and his pulse roared in his ears. Dark spots danced in the corners of his vision and he was sure that in any given moment he would pass out.

"Ven, please, listen to me. I love you, like I would a brother. I can't put you through this anymore— being with you, when I don't feel the same anymore, it isn't right. It isn't _fair._ On neither you nor me." She reclaimed his hands, clutching at them firmly, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Would you stay with me if you didn't love me anymore? Or would you tell me the truth, risk hurting me a little now, rather than a lot in the long run? Would you pretend? Or would you come clean?"

He stared at her long and hard, and although his heart felt as though it were slowly being crushed in her delicate hands, he knew that she was right. Swaying from a sudden feeling of exhaustion mixed with despair, he pinched his eyebrows into a frown and whispered, "I would tell you the truth. Although I...I couldn't bear to see you get hurt, I would tell you how I felt. Because it's right." He stepped a little closer to her. "How long have you felt like this...?"

Aqua released his hands and stared down at his shoes. "Since the bonfire last month. Being with both you and Terra...I realised that I only saw you as a friend, although I love you very deeply, there's just nothing there anymore."

"Yeah. I got that." Ven muttered bitterly. He turned away from her and let out a low whistle, trying not to let his anger show. "So…Terra, huh?"

"W-what?" The blue haired maiden spluttered. "Terra? What are you—" She cut herself off and gasped, surging desperately towards him. "Ven, no! No! Why would you think that... Terra and I are... We're just—"

"Just friends? Yeah, right." The blonde whispered harshly. He wheeled around to face her, his hands clenching and unclenching. "Well, it's fine. You're both my best friends...and you're the same age. You always look at each other differently. I guess it was going to happen sooner or later, right? Can't say I'm surprised." He sighed tiredly and ran a hand over his face. "You should go. I'll see you around, Aqua."

Aqua tried to grab at him, but he was too quick. He opened the door, stalked inside and slammed it behind him before she could get another word in edgeways. He walked smoothly into the kitchen and watched on from behind the nets as Aqua hovered on the doorstep for a moment longer. She bowed her head and rested her hand on the doorframe, whispering something before turning on her heel and leaving without even glancing back.

And only when she was out of sight did he crack.

He let out a heartbroken sob and slumped to the ground, pounding his fists against the tiled flooring. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and started rocking back and forth, screaming into his knees, doing all he could to get the feelings to go away.

It wasn't until he started throwing dishes around the room did Vanitas come running in, narrowly avoiding a plate to the head.

"Ventus! What do you think you're doing?" He yelled, staring around the kitchen with his wide, owl like eyes. "What the hell is this_?_!"

Ven's response was to throw a glass at the fridge, tears pouring silently down his face, before reaching for another plate.

Vanitas scowled and ran at him, rugby tackling him to the glass covered floor with a thud, putting his face inches from his twin's. "You better snap the hell out of this right now!" He reached down and tore the dish from his hand, shaking it threateningly in front of Ven's vacant face. "This is apart of mom's favourite china set! You've ruined it! I bloody well hope you're planning on paying for a replacement."

"Sure." The blonde pinned beneath him whispered, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Is that all you have to say? _Sure?_ Dammit Ven!" The dark haired teenager hissed, leaping off his brother and hauling him to his feet by the scruff of his shirt. He wheeled around and dragged him towards the front door, resisting the urge to punch the hallway mirror along the way. He yanked the front door open and threw Ven out onto the porch. "Beat it. I'll clean your shit up. You better be in a better mood when you get back."

He slammed the door behind him and raked a hand through his hair. "Is the whole freaking world going mad?"

Ven sat on the edge of the porch for a moment before rising unceremoniously to his feet. He stared blankly out at the town spread out in front of him and started making his way down towards the beach, meaning to borrow one of the boats and go out to one of the smaller islands to continue venting his frustrations. He was so absorbed in being able to put one foot in front of the other, that he didn't even notice Xion waltzing past him, her head held high. She glanced across at him and nodded in acknowledgement, but he continued staring ahead, oblivious.

She half turned and stared after him, blinking rapidly. "What happened to him?" She wondered aloud, lifting an amused eyebrow. "Whatever." The notorious teenager continued on her way to Riku's house, tapping away at her phone, pausing only to glance almost worriedly back over her shoulder at Ven's retreating figure. "Hmm... Seriously, where's he off to? And where's his little motley crew?"

Xion watched on as he turned sharply to the left and walked down to the docks by the beach. "Weird… She snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>X<span>~**

**Present Time**

Xion gave Riku one last lingering kiss before dancing away from him, waving her fingers at him in farewell. "See you next Tuesday, Riku." She twirled around on one foot and shot him a coy smile. "Thank you for the _wonderful_ time."

The silver haired teenager standing in the doorway smirked and shook his head, offering her a mock salute in return. "Later, Xi." And with that, he stepped back inside and closed his front door behind him.

The young teenager smiled giddily to herself and started trotting down the side walk, humming a happy tune under her breath. She turned onto Ventus' street and instantly found her mind going back to when she had seen him, his expression vacant and devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Last time she checked, he had always been so infuriatingly bubbly and full of life. But when he had passed her in the street, she had almost mistaken him for his cousin. She frowned at the thought.

"Oh, Roxas... Why didn't you come back to me?" She whispered to herself, fingering the necklace hanging around her neck, hidden right by her breastbone. Its charm consisted of a simple heart-shaped locket, of which held a picture of the blonde inside. Even after they had split up, she found it hard to remove the picture. Maybe because she still harboured feelings for him? Or maybe it was just because she felt very possessive of him and would do anything to get him back? She couldn't tell. But regardless, she had yet to remove the picture.

She was broken free of her childish fantasies when the sound of raised voices met her ears.

"...For the last time, Sora. Ventus isn't here!" That was Vanitas, without a doubt. She knew his sexy, husky voice anywhere. It was a pity he hadn't accepted her offer to join their ranks. He had the looks and bad-boy attitude for it, but his unfaltering loyalty to Roxas was irritating.

"Well where is he? He was supposed to meet us hours ago!" And that was Sora. He sounded desperate. She never cared much for the brunette. He was much too happy. Like Ven, but multiplied by twenty. Infuriating to say the least.

"Does it look like I keep a permanent record of my brother's whereabouts?" Came Vanitas' angered reply.

"You two! Yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything. We need to find Roxas and Naminé. Maybe they've seen him." Kairi was with them and she sounded like she was on the verge of hysterics. No surprise there. She wasn't particularly impartial to the redhead either. They had once been good friends, but now, the two of them loathed each other. She missed their friendship, but popularity came first.

She forced her thoughts aside, absorbed with the fact that Ven was apparently...missing.

"Fine." Muttered Vanitas.

"Okay." Murmured a defeated sounding Sora.

Kairi let out a sigh of exasperation. "Then let's go! If they haven't seen him, we can rope in Aqua and the rest of—"

"I don't think involving Aqua would be a good idea. When I walked in on him, he kept muttering Aqua's name under his breath. I have a feeling she visited him and left him in this state." Vanitas stated in a bored manner. "So let's not involve Little Miss Perfection."

Xion silently praised Vanitas' decision. She disliked Aqua, too. She was too perfect and always had been.

"Okay, fine. But if things get...worse, we'll have to." Sora replied tetchily. "Let's go."

Xion peeked around the side of the house which was obstructing her view and saw Kairi, Sora and Vanitas step off the porch and race down towards the beach. She chewed away at her bottom lip, "So, Ven gets a visit from Aqua and disappears soon after..." She clicked her fingers, finally piecing the puzzle together. "That's what was off!"

She'd always been fond of Ventus, whether it was because he looked just like Roxas, or maybe it was because he had such an unflinchingly sunny disposition and had always been pleasant towards her, but either way she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Plus, if she helped out now, maybe Roxas would start seeing her in a new light. And what she wouldn't do to knock Naminé down a peg or two. Perhaps she could even eventually get her out of the picture... With that thought in mind and without another moment's hesitation, she took off after the trio, her hair flying behind her.

* * *

><p>Vanitas was insensitive, I know, but it's to his nature. And he was a little angry. He'll make things up to Ven later.<p>

What did you guys think_?_! I hope you guys liked it. I'll start working on the next one right away. Until next time!

Oh~! Feel free to leave a review. They're so greatly appreciated. :3

**~AusisWinds-13**


	14. Chapter 13

**Review Replies:**

**animeluv3:** Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like it so far! :)

**riml:** Aw, they were kinda cute, but things change I guess. Thank you for reviewing! :)

Olivia: Aww, sorry to have made you cry during that chapter! I'm glad you like it! xD

**Someone:** Ah, people seemed to like VenAqua... I'm sorry, I just felt uncomfortable writing them as a couple, so they won't be getting back together I'm afraid. :/ Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

><p>This chapter took a lot longer than expected, probably because I kept taking major breaks in between each scene. But, I've finally managed to get it up, which is a good thing. :3<p>

Admittedly, this isn't one of my favourites, but at the same time I don't mind it so much.

I'll let you guys decide what you think of it!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_"Xion. What do you want?" He muttered coldly._

_The dark haired girl met his gaze without hesitation, her blue orbs holding neither anger or spite. In fact, she looked concerned. But then, everybody knows looks can be deceiving. She shrugged offhandedly, flicking a stand of hair out of her eye, "You're looking for Ven, aren't you?" Roxas nodded hesitantly and Xion raised an eyebrow, "Well, I know where he went."_

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas stared at Xion suspiciously, his eyes narrowing into thin slits as he muttered, "And how would you know that?"

His ex-girlfriend rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in that same way he painfully remembered. "Oh please, stop with treating me with all of this suspicion already. When somebody offers you help, you normally accept it."

"And what makes you think we even want your help?" Kairi spat agitatedly, visibly bristling with anger as she stared at her former best friend. Naminé placed a restraining hand on her shoulder, but her sister merely shook it off, anger swirling in her violet-blue eyes.

Xion raised an irritated eyebrow and crossed her arms over her flat stomach. "You clearly have no idea where Ven is, therefore, I assume that it is your priority to find him as soon as possible. Standing around and rejecting my help while Ven gets even further away from you seems like a very poor use of time keeping skills, if you ask me."

"Funny." Vanitas muttered darkly, "Because I'm pretty sure we never even asked for your opinion. Now tell me, you witch," He took a step closer to the raven haired girl, his golden eyes glimmering with hatred, "Where is my brother? And don't lie to me. I'm in an _extremely_ foul mood."

Roxas had to give her credit, if she was perturbed or threatened by Vanitas' display of aggression, she didn't show it. Instead, she fixed him with a cool, levelled stare and replied with conviction, "I saw him heading towards the docks."

Just as Vanitas and Sora both moved to rush past her, Xion raised a hand and smiled smugly, "But, you have no idea which island he could possibly have rowed off to. Ah, decisions, decisions..."

"What do you know, Xion?" Roxas barked, his agitation towards the girl beginning to show. He was tired of her dodging the question and skirting around the issue, leading them on into thinking things that probably weren't even true. "Tell us."

The teenager clasped her hands behind her back and rocked forwards on the balls of her feet, meeting Roxas' reluctant gaze, "I don't actually know which island he's gone to." Vanitas growled out of annoyance and Kairi's shoulders started to shake. Xion raised an eyebrow and continued, "But before you get your panties in a twist, I was merely going to point out that you're going to need more than five people to help out."

"We knew that already." Sora sighed, tugging exasperatedly on one of his spikes, "We were going to call some people as soon as we had an idea where he'd gone off to."

When Sora glanced over in his direction, Roxas frowned accusingly at him. Sometimes he thought that lying came way too easily to the brunette. It worried him. Normally he was the one who could pull of lies as smooth as that, not the innocent brunette.

"Oh really? And how long will it take them to arrive? How many more precious minutes will you waste?" The raven haired girl pointed out, pointing a finger at Sora almost mockingly.

"None, if we stop talking to you and get going now!" Kairi snapped harshly, "Come on Van, let's find your brother." The redhead grabbed Vanitas' shirt aggressively and started lugging him past Xion, who barely spared them a glance. At the last second she tossed her hair over her shoulder and muttered, "Sora, Naminé, Roxas... You coming?"

Sora threw his brother a pointed look and took after her immediately, jogging to keep up with her fury-fuelled pace.

Naminé, who had yet to speak, hovered uncertainly by Roxas' side, glancing up at him through her bangs. In response, he smiled confidently and slipped his hand into hers, which made her lips turn up into a beaming grin. He lifted his gaze to meet Xion's, noting the way her eye twitched out of clear annoyance. He was pretty sure it was because of their obvious public display of...affection...and that only amused him even more. With a smirk, he waltzed past her with the blonde girl holding his hand in tow, pausing only to call over his shoulder. "See you, Xion."

Needless to say, the raven girl twirled on her heel to watch them leave and seethed silently, her eyes transfixed on their interlocked hands which swung freely between them. It was apparent that she'd have to work a lot harder if she wanted to drive a wedge between the two.

The moment they were out of earshot, Naminé turned to Roxas, her eyes wide with amazement, "You were so awesome. She didn't even seem to affect you at all." She tugged gently on his hand and smiled, "You were strong."

Roxas' lips twitched into a small smile and he dipped his head, avoiding her gaze. "Yeah, I did alright, didn't I?" His smile slipped away, but he squeezed her fingers lightly in response, indicating that he was okay.

In reality, he hadn't reacted well to Xion's sudden appearance in the slightest. He'd felt this overwhelming feeling of suffocation crushing down on him to the point he was afraid he might pass out. Just seeing her again, offering them help and acting almost like she used to when they were together, really had knocked him for six. But then, maybe that had been her plan all along; to get under his skin, and boy, she'd managed it alright, although he'd never admit it to anyone other than himself.

The two continued on in silence, trudging aimlessly across the sand towards where the docks stood. In the distance, he could see Vanitas and Sora untying several boats while Kairi spoke urgently into her phone, making wild gestures with her hands.

The redhead glanced up when she heard them approaching and waved eagerly, slipping the phone back into her pocket before running towards them, her eyebrows pulled into a frown. She glanced down at their intertwined hands and her frown melted away for a second, but she chose not to comment on it. "Tidus, Wakka and Hayner are at a Blitzball tournament, so we'll have to do without them, but Selphie offered to come along. Olette's managed to round up Pence. We've decided not to involve Aqua, for reasons Vanitas has yet to mention—" She shot the raven haired teenager an irritated glare over her shoulder before continuing, "—So don't let her know what's going on just yet. I've tried calling Axel, but he won't pick up. And he claims to be family. What a load of guff."

"Family?" Both Roxas and Naminé questioned simultaneously. They glanced over at one another and blushed before looking away.

Kairi rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand at the two of them. "He's our cousin twice removed, or something like that. Ask mom for the details, I can't be sure. Either way, I'm not proud of the relation, no offence Roxas. Point is, he didn't pick up. And I don't have Terra's number."

Roxas released Naminé's hand and fished his phone out, grinning slightly, "It's cool, I do. I'll let Terra know what's going on. As for Axel; he most probably avoided your call. I'll try him again."

Kairi threw her hands up into the air exasperatedly and shook her head, making her way back to the pier. "What am I going to do with him? Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. He is so not borrowing money off me any time soon."

Naminé giggled lightly at her sister's antics and quickly brushed her bangs back from her face as the blonde beside her reclaimed her hand while placing the phone to his ear.

He pursed his lips while staring off into space, listening intently as the dial tone rung in his ears. Suddenly there was a click and Terra's gruff voice met his ears. _"Roxas? What's up?"_

"It's Ven. He's missing." He relayed the situation to the brunette as quickly as he could manage, silently appreciating the fact that he didn't try to butt in and ask questions until the end.

_"He just had to run off... Where are you guys? I'll see who I can round up to help out."_ Terra muttered in an authoritative tone.

"The docks." Roxas let out a heavy sigh and tilted his head back, his voice taking on a skeptical, almost irritated lilt. "Xion said she saw him heading this way."

There was a pause, before the brunette at the other end replied in an equally skeptical tone, _"And you trust what she says?"_

The blonde snorted and rolled his eyes out of amusement, glancing down to catch Naminé's questioning gaze with a smile. "No. But Ven's boat is missing, which had got to count for something, right?"

Terra grunted in agreement. _"I guess. Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Remembering what Kairi had said earlier, Roxas bit down on his lip and whispered warningly, "Terra... It would be better if you don't involve Aqua."

_"Why not?"_ The older teenager demanded.

After a moment's hesitation, the blonde exhaled and raked a hand through his hair, admitting quietly, "Vanitas has a theory. We have yet to find out what it is, but I'm betting that something happened between the two of them, something that may have caused Ven to act like this."

Naminé seemed to stiffen by his side as he said this, her hand gripping at his so tightly it was almost unbearable. When he glanced questioningly down at her, she released his hand and clutched at her arms, her expression deepening into a frown as she wandered aimlessly away from him, apparently deep in thought.

From the other end of the line, Terra let out a low sigh and murmured, _"That would explain things. He's pretty sensitive like that. Okay. But she'll find out sooner or later, you know that, right?"_

The blonde frowned thoughtfully and let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, but for now..."

_"Got it. Later."_ The brunette muttered hastily.

"Bye." Roxas called.

The phone clicked as Terra disconnected. He pulled up his contacts list and clicked on Axel's name, sparing Naminé a concerned glance. She was pacing now, chewing almost ferociously at her lower lip, gripping at her arms so tightly that small indentations from her nails began to appear on her milky skin. With a frown, he absentmindedly placed the phone by his ear and started pacing himself, hoping that Axel would pick up first time.

_"Axel here and you better have it memorised."_ Chimed a cheerfully familiar voice from the other end of the phone.

Roxas snorted, resisting to laugh at his best friend's antics. He sighed and shook his head, "For crying out loud. How many times are you going to say that?"

_"As many times as it takes, Roxy baby, as many times as it takes. I'm on a journey to immortality, remember?"_ Axel quipped animatedly, his tone light and airy.

The blonde blanched, recoiling automatically and frowning at a particularly criminal patch of sand right next to his feet. "No pet names, please. I can feel myself dying a little inside from how cringe worthy you can be. Now, before we get down to business, Kairi wants to know why you dodged her call."

Axel groaned almost pitifully, like a puppy that had been kicked. _"Ugh, that little redhead bombshell is just too much. Always asking for favours. Always wanting my help. Do you know what that sort of constant charity does to a guy like me?"_

Roxas hummed, grinning slightly as he replied in the most sarcastic voice he could manage, "It certainly knocks you down a few pegs, that's for sure."

The redhead exhaled noisily, causing a mound of static to crackle down the line, forcing the blonde to pull the phone away from his ear. When he placed it back to the side of his face, Axel started complaining almost immediately, his tone high pitched and whiny, _"You're a pain, you know that? A pain in my awesome backside. Now why are you calling? I was in the middle of a card game with Demyx and the rest. It better be important."_

The teenager's frown returned as quickly as it had vanished and he twirled around to kick in a frustrated manner at a pile of sand obstructing his destructive path, "It is. Ven is missing and we need everybody to help look for him."

There was a very long pause at the other end of the line, before Axel whispered harshly, _"For real?"_

"For real." Roxas deadpanned, his tone completely flat and serious.

Axel whistled loudly, _"Shit... Okay."_ He paused to apparently compose himself, before asking in a strangely adult voice, _"Where and when do you need us?"_

The blonde took a moment to consider this, before waving a dismissive hand and muttering, "The docks. Five minutes max."

_"You kidding? Do you know how long it will take to convince Demyx to get up off his lazy ass?"_ The redhead complained, his adult demeanour evaporating in less than two seconds flat. _"Marluxia's still asleep so there's no chance he'll be waking up any time soon. And then there's Larxene. You know what she's like when you interrupt her on a Sunday."_ He groaned loudly and Roxas could almost imagine him face palming, _"Oh, and Zexion won't be happy. He's got his head in another novel, can't disturb him—"_

Finally losing his patience, Roxas snapped heatedly, "Just get here! Bring who you can or nobody at all."

Axel didn't seem to be affected by his best friend's tetchy tone, replying in his same laid back manner as always, _"Fine. But only because it's you. Oh, and tell Kairi to stop calling me! I can't take it much more."_

This time, Roxas couldn't hold back the laugh at the sound of his friend's indignant voice. "And miss out on all of the fun that comes with it? Nah. She's your cousin."

_"Twice removed."_ Axel growled testily.

"Still related." The blonde quipped back, slipping his free hand into his pocket and smirking freely.

The redhead seemed to consider this before snorting and admitting defeat, _"Hmph. Some best friend you are."_

"Are you leaving yet?" Roxas asked in an extremely high pitched, sing-song voice.

Axel let out a whine of frustration and grumbled half-heartedly, _"Fine! I'm leaving, I'm leaving! Sheesh. Don't get your pretty little panties in a swizzle."_

The blonde rolled his eyes, "If you knew what being best friends with you was like, I don't think you'd be saying that."

Roxas could tell Axel was grinning triumphantly as he spoke, _"Aw, you know all the right things to say, Roxy."_

"Bye, Axel." Roxas sighed.

_"See ya squirt!"_ Axel replied cheerfully.

The blonde re-pocketed his phone and inhaled sharply, running a weary hand over his face. Sometimes Axel was a handful. Roxas swore he did it on purpose, just to annoy him. He wouldn't be surprised. When he felt a hand on his arm, he peeked down at the person through his splayed fingers to find that Naminé was staring concernedly up at him, her eyes wide and inviting. "Everything okay?"

Roxas chuckled and let his hand fall to his side before smiling reassuringly down at her, "Yeah, Axel just drives me up the wall sometimes. This being one of those times. I'm just..."

"Worried?" Naminé suggested offhandedly, amusement creeping into her voice as she bumped his shoulder with hers. "Ven's strong. Wherever he is, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Pretty much. Ven's my cousin. I look out for him, just as he does me." He paused and looked down at his shoes, finding it rather fitting that Naminé seemed to know exactly what was going on in his head. "I'm also worried for Vanitas. He won't show it, but he's verging on hysterics. His brother never does anything like this, so of course it's going to affect him somewhat." Roxas let out a breathy laugh. "When Vanitas gets his hands on him, there'll be hell to pay."

Naminé hummed lightly and pressed a hand against his arm comfortingly, "Vanitas is just like you. He cares greatly for his family and his friends. Although I didn't get the world's greatest of first impressions from him, I can see it now." She paused and dipped her head, mumbling almost cautiously "I'm betting he's your biggest source of support throughout everything with your dad, huh?"

Roxas felt his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline before he could stop himself. He cleared his throat in an attempt to recover from his initial shock and murmured, "I would normally ask you how you knew that, but I guess it's pretty obvious when you think of it like that. So yeah, you're right. He is, for both of us." Roxas glanced over at his brother, who was standing beside Vanitas, mirroring his stance; arms folded over chest, feet shoulder width apart with an uncharacteristically stony expression on his face. "Sora looks up to him, in some ways. And Vanitas loves it."

"Yeah, you can tell. He's really sucking up the attention." The girl laughed. Suddenly, she turned her head to the side and her face became instantly more serious. "Looks like people are turning up."

Roxas turned around and noticed that what she said was true. Pence, Olette and Selphie were all trekking across the sand towards them, along with a person they hadn't seen in quite a while. Hope was striding along next to Pence, his green eyes wide with concern. He met Naminé's gaze with a slight smile before looking away and responding to something Pence said.

Not too far behind them came Terra, sprinting across the sand, his arms moving furiously by his sides. He came to a halt beside Roxas and Naminé as Kairi rushed out to meet the others. "Sorry, I came as fast as I could. I asked Luxord if he could round up anybody from the Organization—"

"But the members higher up have a meeting. Yeah. I heard. Zexion's skipping out again, if my conversation with Axel is anything to go by." Roxas sighed, scraping his hair back from his face. "Speaking of him...did you see Axel on your way over?"

Terra shook his head. "No, I just assumed he was already here." He paused and lowered his head, his expression becoming unreadable, "I passed Aqua on the way over. She's been crying. Wouldn't tell me what had happened— in fact she outright ignored me at first before running off. They've broken up, I'm sure of it now."

While Naminé stared at him with an expression of horror flitting across her features, Roxas merely took this new information in with a dark frown, musing to himself, "It's strange. I always would have thought that their break up would end up being an amicable one, not this."

The burly brunette raked a hand through his mussed hair and sighed heavily, "Well there's nothing we can do except go out there and find Ven. Only after can we sort this out. I don't know about you, but I'd rather they're at least able to tolerate one another's presence."

"Are you three coming? We'd like to find Ven today y'know!" Kairi called, waving hysterically at the three teenagers standing idly by the docks.

Terra, Roxas and Naminé all looked at each other and nodded, heading over to the docks where people were being put into groups of threes or fours.

At least ten minutes later, when a system had finally been figured out and the groups were set in figurative stone, people deemed themselves ready to initiate the 'Rescue Ven' plan. Trust Sora to have come up with such a cliché name.

The rest of the boats had already pushed themselves away from the dock and were starting to row across the ocean towards the various islands spread out across several square miles in an attempt to possibly find Ven before something bad happened. As it turned out, Roxas' boat was the only one still moored as Axel came running across the sand towards them, ultimately alone and undoubtedly late.

Roxas waved to his friend from where he was sat on one of the benches in the bottom of the boat alongside Naminé, grinning lightly. "No Demyx or Larxene, I see."

Axel let out a growl of frustration and flopped down on the bench behind the two. "Or Zexion for that matter. He didn't even respond when I asked for his help. His nose was too bloody stuck in that book of his. How he was even able to concentrate on the card game and win still remains a mystery to me. And then Demyx disappeared the moment I said the words 'help' and 'search'. Oh, and on top of that, I received a nasty whack courtesy of Larxene when I tried to drag her off the couch. Note to self, never attempt to take Larxene away from the telly on a Sunday..." He rubbed at the side of his head where a visible lump was starting to sprout out from beneath his mass of untameable hair, hissing with obvious pain.

When Roxas laughed, Naminé raised a quizzical brow and asked confusedly, "What's so important that she had to sit inside watching television on a Sunday when she should be helping us look for Ven?"

Both Axel and Roxas turned to her with a grin and said in unison, "CSI Sunday."

Naminé's eyebrow arched even higher while the two friends merely snorted and shook their heads. "It may as well be a ritual for Larxene. Instead of joining in on their weekly card game, she'll watch CSI reruns all day." Roxas explained. "There's no tearing her away from it. Ever."

The blonde frowned, folding her arms over her chest in a confused manner, "That's a little..."

"Frustrating?" Roxas laughed, nudging her with his elbow, "Maybe bordering on obsessive?"

"Diabolical?" Axel supplied offhandedly, flicking his hand in the blonde teenager's direction, a lazy smirk reaching his lips.

Roxas swivelled around to stare blankly at him, raising an eyebrow out of pure amusement. "Diabolical? Where did you even learn that word?"

"I read it in the dictionary when I was looking up a rude word." Axel replied, shrugging sheepishly when Naminé fixed him with a disapproving stare.

"Sounds about right." The blonde muttered, rolling his eyes agitatedly.

The redhead grinned and slapped his best friend's shoulder, almost causing him to fall sideways into the water, "You know me!"

Naminé probed at her chin thoughtfully, blinking rapidly as she murmured timidly, "I was going to say heartless...but diabolical works I guess?"

"Ha! See? See?" Axel cried, pounding his chest triumphantly before throwing his hands skyward, grinning cheerfully.

Roxas silenced him with a sharp slap to the back of his skull, reaching past Naminé to take one of the oars before handing it to his slightly crazy friend. "Whatever. Don't get too big headed. Come on, let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>V<span>~**

Ven stumbled through the vast, never ending shrubbery, ignoring the branches which snagged at his clothes and tore at his exposed skin. His eyes were swimming with tears, which he hastily wiped away with a quick swipe of his hand. He swerved to the right and pushed past a particularly large path of overgrown grass, catching his foot on an upturned root, sending him crashing to the muddy earth with a thud.

The blonde slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, a sob slipping past his lips as he observed his scratched arms. He took in a deep breath and staggered back to his feet, using a tree trunk for support. He pushed his hair back from his face and slumped against the rough bark, a lone tear trekking down his grime-covered cheek.

Perhaps he was overreacting. Perhaps he was being stupid. Perhaps he had dreamt it all up and he was still with Aqua.

Or maybe Aqua really had broken up with him and he really was running blindly through the jungle, his body numb with pain.

So far, he hadn't even stopped to think about how Vanitas, or Sora, or Roxas, or Kairi, or Naminé would react to his disappearance and frankly he didn't have room in his heart to care. They would be more concerned with Aqua. They wouldn't come searching for him.

Even if they did, it would take them hours to find it and by then he would be beyond consoling. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the days where everybody was happy, where everybody laughed and smiled, where Vanitas would tease Tidus, Sora would joke with Riku, Roxas would be with... No. Those days were over. And he no longer belonged with Aqua, or with anyone.

A clarifying, simple thought slammed through him in a single, devastating gesture.

He was completely alone with nobody to love or love him in return.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé dug her phone out of her pocket as it started buzzing and quickly placed it to her ear. "Kairi? What's up?"

Kairi's desperate, tired voice met her ears in a hurried rush, _"Pence, Olette, Selphie and Hope have searched the outer island. Sora, Vanitas, Terra and I have searched the western isle. So far, there's been no sign... Nobody's come across Ven yet."_ She paused and exhaled nosily, _"Vanitas is ready to start tearing things apart. It's taken both Sora and Terra to hold him down. He's getting desperate. I've never seen him so upset." _She paused again and added quietly,_ "Where about are you guys?"_

The blonde chewed on her lip and glanced back at Roxas and Axel who were trailing along behind her, their expressions listless. "We've just finished searching the southern isle so we're heading back to the boat now." She sighed deeply and frowned. "No sign of Ven here either. W-we're going to head over to the northern isle now."

_"But of course!"_ The redhead gasped, sounding excited. _"That's where he and Aqua first met! Why didn't I think of that earlier? If ever he got upset about something, that's where he'd go. Alright, I'll call up Selphie. We'll meet you there."_

Naminé dipped her head against her chest and clutched tightly at her phone. "Kairi... You do know that's where Noel, Yuna and Rikku will be, don't you? I should ask them to go searching for him..."

_"No. Don't do it. We can find him, alright? We don't need their help."_ Kairi muttered firmly, her tone taking on a sharp, almost angry lilt. _"It'll be okay, Nam. You'll see."_ With that, the redhead hung up before she had time to reply, leaving Naminé to stare down at her phone, her conflicting emotions swirling around in her chest.

By the time they all arrived at the northern isle, Ven could be seriously hurt, maybe even worse. Would Kairi really take that risk? If it were Vanitas she had been taking to, she knew for a fact that he wouldn't. He would call Rikku at the drop of a hat if it meant Ven would be found sooner.

After much thought, she scrolled through her contacts and stopped at Rikku's name. Why she had kept the young woman's number even after all these years, she didn't quite know, but Naminé figured that in light of the situation, it was a good thing she had. Gritting her teeth to steel her nerve, she pressed the call button and gingerly placed the device to her ear.

_"Ya, Rikku here."_ The cheerful sounding blonde chimed.

"Rikku...? It's...Naminé." The blonde whispered almost fearfully. "I need to ask you a favour."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

"Of course, we'll do what we can to help. Hang in there, Nam. There's not many places he can disappear off to on this island." Rikku murmured reassuringly, glancing up as Noel stepped into the kitchen, yawning into the back of his hand, oblivious to the conversation she was having and whom she was having it with.

_"Thank you, Rikku. I'll repay you someday."_ Naminé replied timidly, her shy demeanour the same as ever.

The teenager smiled and leaned back against the counter, flicking a few stray braids back from her face. "No need! I'm just glad you called, Naminé."

Noel looked up abruptly, blinking once as he registered Rikku with her phone pressed to her ear. He cocked his head to the side and pointed at her, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Rikku waved a hand at him dismissively and shook her head as he took a step towards her, his expression almost angry. At the other end of the line, Naminé responded with a gentle laugh. _"Me too. See you soon."_

"Buh bye!" The blonde smiled to herself and ended the call, pulling her phone away from her ear and pocketing it before linking her hands and stretching her arms above her head. "Ooft. Man, I am tired."

"Was that Naminé?" Noel asked offhandedly as he crossed to the sink to pour himself a glass of water. He tilted his head to the side to gaze across at the blonde, his blue eyes filled with impatience.

Rikku rolled her eyes, leaning her elbows against the counter behind her as she replied nonchalantly, "Well duh."

Noel seemed to tense up. He quickly downed the contents of his glass and placed it carefully back on the side, his movements slow and deliberate. He scraped a hand through his hair and frowned. "What did she want?"

She flicked at one of her nails and pursed her lips, recalling what Naminé had told her before relaying it to her impatient friend, "Her friend Ventus, Roxas' cousin, is missing. He's had a bit of a rough day. Apparently he's supposed to be 'round the isle somewhere. Said I'd keep a look out for him 'till she gets here."

The brunette reached for the glass and refilled it with a quick jerk of his wrist. He swallowed heavily and stared across at Rikku, his expression unreadable, "Naminé's coming here?"

"Yep." Rikku drawled, drawing out the word and adding an annoying pop to the 'p', just the way she knew Noel disliked. It was fun to wind him up.

In response, Noel's eye twitched and he slammed the glass back down, turning on his heel and stalking towards the doorway. "I've got to go..."

The blonde pushed herself away from the counter and watched him through narrowed eyes, "Where?"

Noel waved a dismissive hand at her and grabbed his phone from the modest kitchen table. "I need to find Yuna."

"And what about Ven?" Rikku quizzed, her eyes narrowing even further.

The brunette considered this, throwing her a slight smirk over his shoulder as he called, "Meet us by the beach, or start searching without us. We'll catch up either way. There's not many places to go on this island." He left without another word, slamming the front door behind him, just the way he knew she disliked.

Rikku snorted and muttered to herself, "I dunno. The jungle's pretty wild out there." She let out a low whistle and visibly shuddered, "Even worse during a storm..." She collected her house keys off the side and left the kitchen, intent on finding Ven before something bad happened to the kid.

**~{*}~**

Rikku was trekking through the tall vegetation in the southern area of the small island when her phone started going off. She let out a huff and pulled the device from her pocket, scowling as the name 'Noel' flashed back at her. She could only hope that he had something decent to say.

"Ya." She greeted in a bored manner as she pushed aside a particularly low hanging branch. "What's up Noel?"

_"Hey Rikku. Just wondering if you've found this Ventus kid yet?"_ Came Noel's rather agitated sounding reply.

Rikku snorted and deftly leapt over a log barring her path, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm gonna need longer than ten minutes y'know." She paused and tilted her head to the side as the sound of a twig snapping underfoot met her ears. "Call me when you start searching."

_"You mean right now? Some crazy kid with gold eyes just took off in your general direction. And his identical twin moved to follow suit, but was stopped by some redhead. Weird." _Noel sighed down the phone. _"Well I guess I better go talk to Nam since she's finally detached herself from that Roxas guy."_

"Don't be rude! You better apologise to her, or Yuna won't be the only one you'll be answering to!" The blonde threatened before hanging up and heading towards where she was sure she'd heard a rustle of shrubbery.

She was about to wriggle underneath a rather prickly looking bush when she heard the soft sound of someone on the verge of tears. Cautiously, she stepped around a tree and almost tripped over a person's outstretched leg. Rikku let out a gasp of alarm before dropping to all fours beside a young teenager with blonde spiky hair. His eyes were staring emotionlessly into the distance and his arms were wrapped tightly around one of his scraped knees, his knuckles white. He had raw looking scratches across his cheeks and all up his forearms, not to mention his hair looked as though a bird had decided to nest in it. She hesitantly moved around him so she was sitting in his line of vision before waving her hand in front of his face. "Ventus, right?"

There was no response from the boy lying in front of her.

"What happened to you...?" Rikku muttered, more to herself than to the boy before her. He still made no movement to indicate that he had even noticed her presence. She made a distraught noise at the back of her throat and stared at him for a moment longer before shifting her weight. "Alright, nothing for it." With a heavy sigh, the girl slipped her arms beneath his back and forcefully pulled him up into a sitting position.

She tilted her head to the side, staring into his endless blue eyes with an expression mixed between pity and curiosity. He was a good looking kid, but much too... Was young the right word? He looked around sixteen, maybe seventeen at a stretch. She shook her head to banish her thoughts and turned her attention back to the teenager who seemed all but devoid of life. "Ven? May I call you Ven?"

For the first time since she'd found him, his eyes focused on her, their blue depths swirling with momentary confusion. "Who are...?" He trailed off and squinted at her face with intense scrutiny.

Rikku resisted the urge to let out a cry of relief before fixing him with a small smile. "The name's Rikku. Naminé sent me. I'm here to help you out, buddy."

"Naminé... Sounds about right." The blonde murmured detachedly.

"What happened? Why'd you run off like that?" The girl asked gently, watching him through curious eyes as he shifted slightly and leaned his arms against his knees.

"Depends what you want to know. It's a pretty pitiful reason if you ask me." Ven muttered miserably, running his hands through his hair. "Long story short; my best friend and girlfriend of...I can't even remember how long we've been together. Basically, she broke up with me. I guess...at least Aqua was honest with me, unlike Xion was with Roxas. I came out here partly to think and partly to escape." He sighed and dipped his head. "I didn't want anyone to come looking for me. I didn't think anyone would, apart from my brother. But then, he pretty much makes up for a whole army by himself and he sure as hell wouldn't let me disappear without some explanation. I'm pathetic."

"It's not pathetic and you're not either. Your brother sounds nice, ya. I tell you something— I moved an entire town to get away from my ex. I just wanted to forget, y'know? Let the feelings disappear so I could move on." Rikku inhaled deeply at the memory, but chose not to let it get to her. That had happened years ago, when she was only young. She was nineteen now and had certainly learnt from her mistake and she was a better person for it.

"You're already stronger than me." The blonde laughed bitterly, lifting his head to smile sadly at her. "You handled it better than I did. You didn't let it dictate your life. At least you tried to move on. I'm just wallowing."

The girl frowned at his choice of words and muttered, "Not necessarily. I was young and foolish. I ran away from home and never looked back. But over time, I accepted what had happened and grew from it." She bit down on her lip and chuckled. "I was once told that sometimes life can throw us some pretty mean curveballs. It's up to us whether or not we decide to let it dictate our lives or use it as an opportunity to make a change which will benefit us in the long run." She pointed a finger at him and smiled. "Think about this; would you rather have her as a friend you can always count on, or a temporary girlfriend and a bad relationship?"

"I would rather have her as a best friend." Ven admitted after a long time. He let his arms drop to his sides and he tilted his head back to stare up at the sky. "Man, I overreacted. All this mess. What was I thinking?"

Rikku hummed to herself and pulled herself to her feet, choosing to follow his example by staring up at the sky. "You wanted to escape. And I'd say you did just that." She turned to him and grinned, offering him a friendly hand. "Now all the running's over and done with, how about we return to civilisation?"

Ven's gaze flicked between her face and her outstretched hand before smiling in return and accepting her offer. "Yeah. I have an opportunity to make a choice, right?"

"That you do!" Rikku replied cheerfully, effortlessly helping the boy to his feet. "Take it by the horns and don't let go 'till it's over."

Suddenly, a raven haired boy with crazy golden eyes came running into the small clearing, his expression fierce. Rikku let out a gasp of alarm and moved to stand in front of the blonde, her own expression morphing into one of suspicion.

"By the horns, huh?" Ven muttered. He let go of Rikku's hand and walked towards the boy, despite her protests and attempts to pull him back. "Hiya, Vanitas. What's up?"

When Vanitas — whom Ven apparently knew — calmly walked up to the blonde, Rikku had a feeling something bad was about to happen. She just never would have expected him to practically throw the boy against a tree and start yelling profanities at him.

"Where the fuck were you, huh? Why'd you go and run off like that? Everybody was worried bloody sick, Ventus!" Vanitas growled, grabbing the collar of his shirt and lifting the blonde off the ground as easily as one would a small child. "You could have gotten hurt, you idiot!"

Rikku moved to pull the boy off Ven, but the blonde waved her off with a shake of his head. She backed off with a frown, but kept herself poised beside the two boys in case things got out of hand.

"Brother, put me down." Ven stated softly, placing his hands on top of his brother's. "I know you're mad at me, but you're choking me right now. Unless you still want me to suffer, which I'm sure you do, I'd suggest you don't kill me before the interrogation's over with, yeah?"

"It's the least you deserve for scaring the absolute life out of me!" Vanitas spat venomously. However, he quickly lowered the blonde and stepped away from him, tugging roughly on one of his spikes.

Ven timidly stepped up beside his brother and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Sorry, Van."

The raven haired teenager seemed to relax for a moment, returning the hug half-heartedly before scowling and shoving him away. "Enough sentimentality for one day. You're alive and safe _for now_, so I'll settle for killing you later once I'm in a better mood and after everybody's finished yelling at you." With that, he glanced at Rikku and sighed, his anger simmering. "Cheers for finding him I guess."

Rikku shrugged. "No problem. Now, don't you think we should take your brother down to the beach? Your friends are about to launch a full-scale search for a boy that doesn't need to be found."

Vanitas grunted and started off downhill, not even glancing back to see if either of the blondes were following him.

Rikku reached for Ven and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Quite a brother you've got there." She commented amusedly as they began trudging along at a steady pace, Ven leaning against her ever so slightly.

"Yeah, he's eccentric and a little crazy." Ven and Rikku both chuckled at this. "But he's my brother and I love him. I couldn't be without him. Besides, what he did back there was nothing in comparison to the earful I'm gonna get from Roxas and Sora. And Terra, if he's here, which he probably is. Perhaps even Kairi and Naminé will join in. Basically— I'm in for it."

"I don't envy you right now." Rikku snorted. "Naminé's scary when mad. As is Kairi."

"Oh I know." Ven sighed, scratching at the back of his head absentmindedly. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

><p>Well...that wasn't so bad! Anybody pick up the one liner Larxene used in CoM?<p>

Writing Ven and Rikku interacting was quite an odd scene, but it turned out okay. I first thought about putting them together, but for the heck of it he'll stay single for now. One question...what are your thoughts on Ven/Fuu?

Next chapter is in the works, and I should have slightly more time to myself as of the 15th, so I'll try and get it finished. Expect some Roxas/Naminé fluff, a sudden downhill spiral for the two blondes and some lovely obsessive, OOC behaviour courtesy of Xion.

**~AusisWinds-13**


	15. Chapter 14

Hiya guys! I'd like to think I got this up in relatively good time. :3 Admittedly, not much happens here _(lies)_ and so there isn't really a lot to say. Expect fluff and a little angst-y stuff on the side. xD

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

It was nearing quarter to five in the morning and Naminé was awake, yet again. She hadn't been able to sleep very well for the past two nights and found herself constantly swimming in and out of consciousness, unable to manage more than an hour's worth of solid sleep. She had been too worried about Ven and Aqua to really drift off for very long. He had replied to each and every one of her texts and sounded a lot like more himself, but she could tell that he wasn't quite right yet. According to Ven, Vanitas refused to let him out the house, or his sight for that matter, and apparently his mom wasn't very happy for breaking her favourite china set meaning that he was grounded for the month.

Aqua had stayed holed up in the guest room for the past two days, emerging only to accept the food Naminé's mother cooked for her or to go to the bathroom. Whenever Naminé saw her, the young woman would smile sadly and assure her that she was fine before disappearing back into her room.

Naminé couldn't help but feel as though it were her fault. If she hadn't given Aqua that advice, maybe the two of them would have been able to work things out and stayed together. Maybe Ven wouldn't have run off. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt. But then, nobody knew. What was done was done.

One positive thing that had come out of Ven's disappearing act was that Noel was no longer angry with her and she finally felt like she had her two best friends back. Rikku had given her and Kairi a warm hug, too, telling them to stop by whenever they felt like doing something that wasn't 'mainstream'.

She had missed Rikku and her eccentric ways.

Naminé was just about to roll over and reach for her sketchpad, when she heard a light tapping sound by her window. She glanced up, wondering if she was hearing things right, when the tapping sounded again, slightly louder this time. The blonde pushed the covers back and slid to her feet, padding wordlessly over to the window, stifling a yawn behind her small hand. She peeked around one of her curtains suspiciously, searching for any sign of the noise when a stone was suddenly thrown at the glass from somewhere below her.

The blonde leaned forwards and craned her neck towards the source of the stone throwing, an automatic smile appearing on her lips as she caught sight of Roxas' upturned face. He tossed a stone from hand to hand, grinning sheepishly before motioning for her on open her window.

With a soft chuckle, she unlatched her window and pushed it outwards, leaning even further forwards so she could see his face better. "What are doing here?" She laughed incredulously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear absentmindedly.

Roxas shrugged and dropped the stone, taking steps back so he didn't have to crane his neck to catch her gaze. "I couldn't sleep. That and I remember I promised you an explanation. Because our conversation was cut short a few days ago, I thought now would be the perfect time for us to talk without being interrupted." He ruffled his hair slightly and frowned. "I...woke you up, didn't I?"

Naminé shook her head, her smile widening into a grin. "No, I've been awake for a while now. I couldn't really sleep either. I've got too much on my mind."

At this, the blonde's frown vanished and he smirked cheekily, "Well, if that's the case, I don't suppose you would object to getting changed and coming along for an early morning stroll with me?" He paused and added as an afterthought, "I have a few places I'd like to show you."

The young teenager tapped her chin teasingly, humming lightly to herself as she considered her options. Admittedly, she already knew what she was going to do, but she would enjoy messing with him a bit first. "Hm... I dunno. It's kind of early. And nobody else will know where we've gone..." She sighed dramatically. "For all I know, you could be trying to kidnap me."

Roxas groaned comically, barely hiding the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Kidnap? Aw c'mon. Do I really need to get down on my knees and beg? I'd rather not, because it's kind of dirty down here."

"Well if you weren't practically standing in my mother's flower beds then it wouldn't be so muddy." Naminé quipped, her eyes sparkling with obvious mirth. "And you don't need to beg. Not yet."

"Oh come on! Please? Pretty please?" He clasped his hands together, his lips forming an uncharacteristic pout. "Besides, I thought you wanted to know about the Organization."

She rolled her eyes. He had her and he knew it. "Okay, okay. Just...stop with the pouting. You remind me of Sora." When he opened his mouth to protest, she giggled and held a hand up to interrupt him. "Give me five minutes." With one last smile, she disappeared back inside, her heart fluttering pleasantly in her chest.

Exactly five minutes later, Naminé emerged through her front door, her eyes glimmering cheekily.

Roxas was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps to the porch, wearing a slight grin on his face. "Good morning." He called, lifting his hand in a half wave as she stepped towards him. Without any further delay, she skipped down the steps and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck in a quick hug once she reached him. He responded immediately, returning the embrace before setting her down and turning towards the beach, his grin widening somewhat.

"So, where are we going?" Naminé asked curiously, tilting her head to the side as she fell into step beside him, their arms swinging loosely by their sides, hands brushing occasionally.

Roxas tapped his nose twice and winked at her. "That's for me to know and for you to guess."

She raised an eyebrow at this, folding her arms over her chest in silent protest. "Alright then. If you won't tell me where we're going, then will you tell me why you're really awake at this time?"

The blonde dipped his head, avoiding her gaze as he murmured curtly, "Nightmare. Didn't fancy just sitting around after that, so I thought I'd come by to see if you were up. I guess I just had this feeling that you would be, especially after what's been happening lately. Why were you awake anyway?"

"Well, it's almost the same for me, except my nightmare was real." Naminé sighed and pushed her hair back from her face. "I can't help but think about Aqua and Ven. I feel...so awful."

Roxas frowned at this, although he kept himself facing forwards. "Why? It's not your fault they split up. It was going to happen eventually. Anybody could see that Aqua wasn't happy." He glanced across and raised an eyebrow at her. "You...don't blame yourself, do you?"

Naminé said nothing for a while, not wanting him to think badly of her. Eventually, she exhaled and glanced down. "Aqua came to speak to me the morning she broke up with Ven, asking for advice. She said she wasn't happy anymore and didn't love Ven the way she used to. She didn't know what to do, so I told her to speak with him and be honest, that he'd understand and wouldn't get mad. So do you see? If I hadn't suggested this, neither Ven or Aqua would have gotten hurt." She pressed her right hand against her cheek miserably. "It really is my fault."

The blonde pulled her to a stop and gently eased her hand away from her face. He claimed her other hand and held them both in his, staring deeply into her eyes, a serious expression reaching his face. "None of what happened was your fault, you hear me? You did what you thought was right. Don't blame yourself. Ven wouldn't and I'm sure Aqua doesn't. They may be hurting a little now, but things will get better."

Naminé stared up at him, her eyes widening with a mixture of shock and hope. "Y-you think?" She whispered, shivering slightly as a cool breeze danced across her exposed skin.

Roxas nodded once, his lips set in a thin, determined line. "I'm sure. So don't blame yourself, got it?" He let both of her hands drop and resumed walking, glancing back at her over his shoulder as he did. "Now come on. We need to get there before sunrise!"

"Why...?" The flaxen haired teenager asked inquisitively, breaking into a small jog to keep up with his quick pace. "What's so important that we have to get there before sunrise?" She tried to think of all the things Roxas could possibly want to show her, but every time she did, her mind came up blank. She didn't know enough about Destiny Islands and she knew there was so much for her to see that she hadn't yet seen. The thought of Roxas showing her something new excited her.

"You'll see when we get there." Roxas replied cryptically. He glanced down and grinned when he noticed Naminé's frown. "What? Not the patient type? Or don't you like surprises?"

Naminé bit down on her tongue to stop herself from sighing. It was true, she wasn't the patient type, nor was she overly fond of surprises. She would rather know exactly what to expect than being kept in the dark about something. But...if Roxas was trying to do something nice for her and was also offering her information on the mysterious group he called 'the Organization' then she couldn't complain. "I've never really enjoyed surprises, but I suppose I can make an exception." The blonde smiled softly and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Although I am curious as to what you're going to show me."

"You brought your sketchpad with you, right?" Roxas asked mysteriously, the smile evident in his voice.

She frowned at this, but shrugged off her suspicion. "Of course. I rarely leave without it."

He tilted his head towards her, grinning and said with a slight laugh, "Then you're going to love it."

**~{*}~**

Naminé sat at the very front of the small boat while Roxas grabbed onto the oars and started rowing them away from the shore. She twisted around to look at him, grinning amusedly, "Sure you're not trying to kidnap me?"

Roxas smiled back cheekily, pulling the oars back before pushing them forwards once again. "Believe me; I don't think I could put up with you as my hostage."

The blonde lifted a delicate eyebrow at him, but said nothing, swivelling back around to stare out at the early morning world as it started gliding past her. Luckily, the sun had not yet started to rise and wasn't due to for another half hour, which meant they had plenty of time to get to their destination.

By now, they had been rowing for at least fifteen minutes and Naminé figured that he must be getting pretty tired. She was about to turn around and ask him if he wanted her to take over when he suddenly let out a low whistle. "Look, it's not too far now."

Her excitement building, Naminé hurriedly pushed herself up onto her knees, rocking the boat precariously. She stared out at the broad oceanic expanse before her, squinting at the horizon as a small island appeared. "Is that where we're going?" She asked softly, her eyes trained solely on the tiny island.

Roxas grunted from the strain he was dealing with, but forced a small smile at her excitement. "Yep. That's right. I decided to take us on the scenic route. We could have gone across the mainland on foot and caught a boat on the other side, but that's boring."

"You mean we could have shortened our journey by half? Why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have made you row us this far if I had known!" The girl replied heatedly, whipping around to glare at him. Her glare faltered when she noticed that he was yanking his shirt off over his head, revealing a pale, lightly muscled chest and lower abdomen. Blushing profusely, she quickly looked away, tugging her knees to her chest in an attempt to muffle her pounding heart.

Roxas tossed his shirt in the bottom on the boat, unaware that Naminé was blushing or had even turned around and sighed, ruffling his damp hair with one hand. "Because I knew this is how you'd react. Aren't I allowed to treat you to a nice trip? I thought this would make you happy and help take your mind off things."

Naminé's blush deepened and she kept her face buried in her knees, refusing to so much as glance back at him, afraid that she might start staring. She hated to admit it, but Roxas really did look good shirtless, like really good. "I-I..." She trailed off and sighed, dropping her knees. Any way she looked at it, she couldn't deny that it was awfully nice of him to do this for her. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, allowing a smile to spread across her lips. "Thank you, Roxas."

The blonde behind her chuckled lightly and replied, "Huh. Well, that was a quick change of heart. You're welcome, I guess." Almost as an afterthought, he added quietly, "Anything to make you smile. I like it when you smile."

Naminé made the mistake of turning around and instantly regretted it. Yes, he was still topless. Brilliant. She turned back around quickly and muttered, "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." Roxas laughed airily, dodging her question. "You better get ready to run. And run fast."

"Run? Run fast? Why?" Naminé asked quizzically, wrinkling her nose confusedly and staring at the island before her.

Roxas laughed, rowing them right up to an old pier before reaching for the rope in the bottom of the boat and using it to tie it to the nearest post. "If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." He stood up and pulled his shirt back on over his head, much to Naminé's relief and disappointment.

Naminé barely had time to gather her things before Roxas leapt up onto the pier and pulled her after him, breaking into a full blown sprint before she had time to ask him where they were running to.

She tried to take as much in as her eyes would allow her. From what she could tell, it was a very small island. There were ladders leading to wooden hutches high in the trees all over the place and a smaller, secluded island attached to the main isle by a wooden bridge. On the isolated isle, a palm tree which leaned almost all the way off the side of the sheer cliff face took up most of the space. What she found intriguing was that the palm tree bore a rather peculiar star shaped fruit.

Her feet kicked up sand into the air behind them as they sprinted across the empty beach, ducking into a small shack and clambering up a flight of stairs before breaking out into the open air once more. Naminé found herself standing on the bridge she had been surveying from afar and quickly broke away from Roxas' grip, running ahead to get a closer look at the peculiarly bent palm tree. She tilted her head to the side. By the looks of it, the limb had been worn smooth by previous occupants and some of the surrounding trees had a few slashes across them, as if somebody had took a thin, sharp object to their trunks. She took in every sight there was to be seen, glancing up at the lightening sky above her before wheeling around to face Roxas, who was watching her from afar, his expression amused.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Naminé asked breathlessly, her eyes dancing with delight. She met his gaze when he stepped closer to her, his smile softening.

He nodded once. "Yes...and no. There's something even better." He hesitantly took her hand and pulled her over to the smoothed limb of the bent tree. He helped her up onto it before leaping up beside her, grinning up at the sky. "You might want to get your sketchpad out."

Without a moment's hesitation, she pulled her pad from her bag and flipped to a new page. She turned to Roxas and held out a handful of multiple coloured pencils. "Hold these for me?"

Roxas smiled and accepted the pencils, holding them in the palm of his hand for easy access. And then...they waited.

The sun began to rise; slowly at first, tuning the sky pink which flecks of golden orange and purple, its soft rays reflecting off the surface of the ocean. As it rose higher, the purples faded to blues and the pinks to oranges before finally, the sun's orb broke across the horizon line, spreading light over the world.

Wordlessly, Naminé grabbed a few colours and set to work, barely glancing down at her paper as she sketched the sun's rays and the ever changing colours of the sky. She swapped pencils and continued, swiftly adding in the reflection of the ocean and the sun's half-circle just above it. She added deeper blues to the very top of the sky and mixed the orange with a dash of pink before retracting her hand from the page and daring to glance down.

She hadn't filled the entire page, only a small circle, and yet, she really liked it. It was rough, but by far one of her better pieces. And the sunrise itself had been spectacular, rivalling even those she had seen back in Twilight Town.

She slowly turned to Roxas and beamed. "Thank you. That was one of the most beautiful sunrises I have ever seen." Still holding her sketchpad, Naminé reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a gentle, timid hug, smiling into his shoulder when he stiffened out of shock.

After a while, he responded, placing his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against her hair. "You're welcome. I'm just glad you liked it." He pulled back and offered her a lopsided grin, "I know Twilight Town is famous for its sunrises and sunsets, but I've found that out here, there's no competition at all."

"You're right." Naminé agreed, taking the remaining pencils from his hand and dumping them in her bag. "It's so beautiful." She offered him the pad, which he took; looking over the image she had quickly sketched out.

He let out a low whistle. "Incredible. I still can't get over how amazing you are. You barely even glanced down. Your hand just seemed to know where to go." Roxas mused before handing back the sketchpad and leaning back.

Naminé smiled and put the pad away, tucking her legs beneath her. "When you've been drawing as long as I have, you just...know where to draw and where not to. Like a sixth sense, I guess." She made a light gesture with her hand, holding her palm out. "You find out what works and what looks different and put it all together. You might not always get the image you were hoping for, but in the end you'll end up with something beautiful regardless." She turned to him and laughed. "I'm probably not making any sense, am I?"

"No, I understand." He murmured with a slight bob of his head, a small smile reaching his lips. "It makes some sense."

Naminé hummed to herself and shifted her gaze back out to sea. It was serene out here, with nothing but the sound of the waves washing up against the shore and a few stray seagulls cawing in the distance. The sun was already shining down on them, filling the world with a warm, inescapable glow. Just like the day of Ven's disappearance, when they had been sitting on the pier after not seeing each other for a number of weeks...

It was then she decided she wanted to know about the Organization Roxas had spoken of. If she was honest, the moment she had met up with him that morning she had been desperately thinking of a way to bring it up in conversation and now seemed to be the perfect time to do so.

In an attempt to steel her nerves, Naminé inhaled sharply and turned to the boy beside her, her expression curious. "Roxas...? What is...the Organization you spoke about? I heard Axel mention it, and Terra too, but I don't fully understand what it is and why you're a part of it." She clasped her hands together in her lap and laced her fingers together while she waited for his response.

Roxas let out a quiet sigh, pursing his lips and frowning at the sky, his thoughts apparently elsewhere. "Well..." He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged offhandedly, keeping his lips firmly clamped together.

"What's on your mind?" The blonde asked calmly, watching Roxas through her large lapis-blue eyes as he suddenly shifted his weight uncomfortably and glanced away. "Are you worried about something?"

He shook his head absentmindedly, chuckling almost nervously. "No. It's...nothing like that. I'm just trying to figure out what I can and can't tell you." He poked his cheek thoughtfully. "It's difficult. Xemnas warned us that some of the things we talk about can't be shared with outsiders."

Naminé giggled, bumping his shoulder with her own, "Maybe you should start with the basics. Like, how did it all start? Surely that's quite easy to explain?" She tilted her head to the side as his azure eyes met hers, his lips curving up into a smile.

He dipped his head, leaning forward on his elbows. "It all started off when Xemnas, the Organization's founder, decided to buy a rundown bar from an old man in the middle of town. He got it pretty cheap and started working on it with two other members, Xigbar and Xaldin. Over time, he converted it into a pretty awesome club; Where Nothing Gathers." He turned to her, "Kairi and the rest of them go there quite a lot. Courtesy of Marluxia, Xemnas eventually extended the side building and turned it into a small café. The hot chocolate there is awesome." He waved a hand, breaking away from the mental image and grinned before continuing. "Beside the point- after a while, other members began showing up. They either had connections with the founding members, or Xemnas met them at one point and took a liking to them. Creepy, I know."

"Axel was the one who suggested I come along to their meetings. He was already friends with Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia before the Organization started up and Xemnas was quick to pick them out. Probably a bad move on his part. They're all ridiculously lazy." Roxas shook his head, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Anyway. I sat in on a few of their meetings and was eventually offered a place as number 13."

"Number 13?" Naminé quizzed, wrinkling her nose out of confusion. She understood now how the foundations had been set in place, but she still had no idea what it was they did or what Roxas' role was. "There are thirteen of you?"

Roxas chewed on the inside of his cheek and nodded once. "Yeah. For a while, when Xion and I were together, there were fourteen of us including her, but she got kicked out for revealing our secrets to Riku. It was around then that our relationship went sour. Xemnas didn't even say how he found out; he told her he knew what was going on and told her to hang up her coat. She was done. So do you understand why I've got to be...elusive?"

The blonde smiled begrudgingly and cocked her head to the side in acknowledgement. "Yeah. If you tell me anything, you could get kicked out." She glanced up at him and squinted at his face. "You must really like it there, then, if you're worried about getting kicked out."

The teenager laughed sharply. "I guess I do. I've met some nice people and the work's not too bad either. Sometimes we get paid for the more mundane tasks like watching over the café while Marluxia isn't working. I think Olette actually has a part time job there. She's due to start back up next week."

Naminé blinked out of shock. "Really? So they take in people who aren't in the Organization for work?"

"Sometimes. Xemnas is quite fond of her, actually. She works hard and keeps her mouth shut. It's rare to find people like that." Roxas commented. "Xemnas is a good man, despite his creepiness."

"Hmm..." The girl sighed, swinging her legs back down over the side of the tree as a small cramp started to develop in her lower calf.

"You wanted to know what we do?" The blonde asked cryptically, his face schooled into a straight, emotionless expression. His eyes, however, sparked with curiosity.

Instead, she tossed her head and chose to stare out to sea rather than meet his gaze and completely give herself away. "Well, if you can't tell me anything, then don't worry. At least I know you weren't avoiding me for all those weeks."

Naminé was surprised when Roxas suddenly took her hands in both of his and pulled them against his chest, forcing her to look at him. "I could never avoid you." He fixed her with a lopsided, shy smile. "I don't want to, ever." He glanced down at their intertwined hands and promptly dropped them, chuckling uncertainly.

She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, but quickly forced the blush down and smiled. "I'm glad," She whispered gently, "I wouldn't ever want to avoid you either."

Roxas grinned; his own cheeks were still tinged red as he slid back to his feet and offered her a hand. "Good. Now come on, there's this cool place I want to show you before we leave for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Naminé echoed, her eyes widening with obvious surprise as she accepted his hand and landed gracefully beside him. "You're taking me to breakfast as well?"

The teenager chuckled and started walking back to the main isle, his arms swinging leisurely by his sides. "Of course. It's the least I could to, seeing as I dragged you all the way out here so early." He shrugged. "Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

She looked down at her stomach as it growled in protest and nodded sheepishly. "I guess I am little hungry..."

"Alright, we'll make this quick then." Roxas smiled.

**~{*}~**

As it turned out, Roxas lead her over to the small waterfall she'd noticed earlier and showed her a secret passage by the back wall which covered by several overhanging vines, to hide it from prying eyes. He ushered her inside, telling her to mind her head and keep heading straight until she could stand up straight.

She did as she was told and kept walking forwards until the cave opened out considerably. A shaft of sunlight filtered down into a small chamber from somewhere unknown, providing her with a little light to see by. She took a hesitant step towards the centre of the room as Roxas appeared beside her, his lips curved into a smile.

"We came here a lot when we were younger—me, Sora, Riku, Ven, Vanitas...Kairi too. We would draw all over the walls; just little doodles most of the time. But..." Roxas claimed Naminé's hand and lead her towards the back of the cave. He dropped to a crouch and pointed towards a part of the wall which was slightly concealed by a large root. Naminé knelt down beside him and looked at the wall where he had indicated. "I think this just proves how long Sora and Kairi have liked one another." He chuckled.

Naminé shuffled closer to observe the drawing. She could make out Sora, no problem. The other drawing was a little messy, but was definitely Kairi. However, it wasn't the fact that the two had clearly drawn one another in their obvious act of love, but that the two were apparently hanging one another a star shaped object of some sort. "A star shaped object..." She turned to the blonde beside her and gasped. "Oh! It's that fruit outside, the one growing on that palm tree. But why give each other a fruit?"

Roxas blushed and inclined his head to avoid her gaze. "Uh, well, you see..." He visibly stiffened and gulped. "Uh, according to some old legend, if two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies will become intertwined. No matter what...they'll remain a part of one another's lives." He exhaled sharply and laughed. "Stupid story, huh? But it's what people like to believe I guess."

"Wow. That sounds pretty romantic. And to think...they wanted to share a paopu fruit with one another. If that doesn't prove that they're made for one another, I don't know what will." Naminé let out a dreamy sigh before turning to Roxas and smiling. "Say... You and me… I think we should share one."

Roxas apparently choked on the air he was breathing and quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. "W-what? Why?" His eyes widened and his cheeks lit up with obvious embarrassment.

Naminé merely laughed and rose back to her feet. "I was kidding. That's just silly." She tilted her head towards him, biting down on her lip to stop herself from taking back her words. "Now come on. You said something about breakfast?"

The young male stared at her for an exceedingly long amount of time before rising unsteadily to his feet, his face returning back to its original colour. "R-right. Breakfast..."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

To say the least, Roxas was still feeling pretty shell-shocked by what Naminé had suggested back in the cave. It would be a lie to say he was completely opposed to the idea, but then again it was just a silly legend, right? Yeah... He didn't exactly see it like that, no matter what he told himself.

The fact that Naminé had practically implied that she wanted the two of them to always be together, that she wanted their destinies to be 'intertwined' had to mean something, surely? Either way, Roxas was still dwelling on it and he was still blushing. Slightly.

By the time they had made it back to the mainland – using the shorter route this time – it was nearing quarter to nine. Luckily for them both, Roxas knew one place which was sure to be open, regardless of how early it was on a Sunday morning.

"Here we are!" Roxas announced proudly, sweeping his arms wide as they walked into the clean, quaint looking café. There were no customers yet, although the boy behind the counter, Denzel, who happened to be Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart's adopted son, looked rather happy to see some customers. "Naminé, this is The Black Thalia."

"I saw the club next door... This is the café Xemnas opened up?" Naminé asked timidly, her expression full of intrigue as she stepped up towards the counter where there were a variety of mouth-watering goods on display.

"Sure is." Roxas laughed, watching her intently as she took everything in like a kid waking up on their birthday to find loads of presents waiting for them when they got downstairs. "So, what would you like? You can have anything. Thanks to being a part of the Organization, I get everything free."

The blonde blinked up at him, her lips parting with awe before she turned back to the counter, her eyes wide. "Anything, huh? Well... What's good?"

"The hot chocolate. With whipped cream and marshmallows." Roxas quipped instantly. "As for the food...well, why don't you ask Denzel here? He's been working here since it first opened and gets to sample most of the stuff that comes through, right Den?" He grinned at the brunette behind the counter who rolled his eyes lightly.

"Yeah, that's right. Well, what do you fancy?" Denzel asked, his lips lifting into a barely-there smile, something akin to that of his father's, as Naminé glanced up at him, her eyes gleaming.

"What don't I fancy? Do you have cooked breakfasts here? Bacon? Toast? Pancakes?" The blonde gushed, her gaze darting to the menu and back to Denzel again.

Roxas couldn't help but smile. She was rather adorable when gushing over food. And who'd have thought? You could get to a girl's heart through their stomachs just as easily as guys.

"Sure. We have pretty much anything you can think of." The brunette chuckled. While Naminé continued to ogle at the food, Denzel turned to Roxas and jerked his head towards the 'staff only' door, "Seeing as you're here, you might as well let the boss know. I'll make sure she doesn't order too much while you're gone."

Roxas frowned lightly but nodded. He didn't think that the boss would be here, but then again he did pretty much own the place. "Alright. I'll be right back, Nam. Hopefully you'll have chosen something by then." As an afterthought, he waved at the young man and added. "Oh, I'll just take the usual if that's alright Den."

Naminé watched him leave, shooting him an excited smile just as was about to slip out of sight, before turning back to the counter with a small squeal. Roxas shook his head amusedly. She was too much. He made his way down the dark corridor and stopped hesitantly by the door to the office.

"Xemnas?" The blonde called as he stepped into the room which was usually occupied by either a bored Zexion or a skiving Demyx, maybe even both, whenever they weren't working in the café or attending Organization meetings. "Denzel said you were around?"

As if saying his name had conjured his presence, Xemnas appeared beside him, his golden eyes boring into Roxas with the same intensity as always. "Roxas. It's good to see you again, and so soon, too." He raised a light eyebrow and gestured towards the main part of the café, "It's come to my attention that you have brought a new friend with you?"

Roxas merely shrugged, trying not to squirm under his superior's gaze. "Yeah, Naminé Takari. She's a good friend of mine, so you don't need to worry about her." He managed to stop himself from making some unnecessary comment about Xion, forcing his lips up into a semi-pleasant smile instead.

The silver haired man nodded in compliance of this. "I see. Well, I've been able to trust you this far, so I see no reason as to why she might be a threat to our security." He cupped his chin, breezing past the blonde to stand by the desk. "Do tell me, is young Ventus well? I heard he went missing a few days back, but was soon..._found_."

If he were anybody else, he probably would have wondered how Xemnas knew about Ven, but Roxas was used to his...premonition-like qualities. So, in response, he shrugged. "He's fine. A little shaken up still, but Vanitas is looking after him."

"Ah, some things never change." Xemnas commented with a rare chuckle. His smile soon vanished, his face morphing back into its usual stoic expression. "Anyway, I thank you for announcing your presence, number thirteen. I shall allow you to return to your date with this Naminé girl."

Roxas stared wide eyed at the man before him and shook his head, stuttering blindly, "Wha—? N-no! Sir, it's nothing like that, I assure you—"

Xemnas waved aside his protests and glared at him. "Nonetheless. It is rude to keep a young woman waiting. You are dismissed." With a slight smirk, he added, "Enjoy your time with _Nam_iné."

Without even a grumble of annoyance, the blonde turned tail and rushed back into the café, eager to escape Xemnas' freaky presence and silencing glare. Roxas thought Xemnas knew way too much for such a private, secretive man. He shuddered once and glanced over at Denzel, who fixed him with an amused smile and pointed to a booth by the window.

He noticed Naminé right away and couldn't help but smile. She had a plate of about eight pancakes topped with strawberries, ice cream and chocolate sauce laid out before her. What amused him the most, however, was that she had ordered a hot chocolate, with whipped cream and marshmallows, per his suggestion.

She glanced up when he slid into the seat opposite her, apparently noticing the light smirk occupying his features. "What are you smiling at?" She asked quizzically, raising a delicate eyebrow at him as she speared a stray strawberry with her fork.

"Nothing." He chuckled, smiling as Denzel came over, carrying his own food on a tray balanced on his shoulder. "It's just...you ordered quite a few pancakes." He nodded in thanks to Denzel as he placed a plate and mug in front of him before disappearing back behind the counter as another customer entered the café. "And I never took you for the kind of girl who pigs out on food."

Naminé frowned before plopping the strawberry into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. She stared at his simple plate and mug of hot chocolate before swallowing and pointing her fork at his food. On instinct, Roxas moved the plate out of reach and grinned as she pouted. "What is that? A toasted sandwich? For breakfast?"

"I'll have you know that this is not just any toasted sandwich." Roxas declared, setting the plate back down before taking up his own knife and fork. "It's a nutella toasted sandwich." He stabbed the corner of the toasted bread and proceeded to cut a large chunk off, allowing a brown chocolate sauce to leak from the centre of his sandwich.

Naminé's nose wrinkled with curiosity as she watched him shovel the piece into his mouth and close his eyes as he chewed. "Nutella? What is that?"

He swallowed and reopened his eyes, frowning disbelievingly at her. "Seriously?"

The blonde bristled out of annoyance and placed her fork down. "What? I've never heard of nutella before. Is that such a crime?" She lowered her head and grumbled, "Quit looking at me like that."

Roxas ignored her and continued to stare, a small smile creeping across his face as he watched a blush appear on her cheeks as she glanced left and right in an attempt to avoid his gaze. He cut off another piece of his sandwich and held it out to her. She met his eyes sharply before squinting at the piece of toast suspiciously. "Open your mouth." He ordered with a snicker. When she didn't obey, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not gonna poison you. Trust me, you'll love it. It's like nutty chocolatey goodness spread on toast. It's the best."

Her lips twisted into a mistrusting scowl, but she soon seemed to realise he wasn't giving in, as she hesitantly opened her mouth a fraction as he placed the fork even closer to her face. "A little wider." He laughed. She complied and he gently placed the piece of toast on her tongue before withdrawing the fork. "Right, now chew. Stop making that face. I promise you, it won't kill you."

She automatically closed her eyes as he had done and chewed slowly, her eyebrows lifting up, hew lips forming a small smile. "Mmm..." She commented as she reopened her azure eyes. "Wow…that was nice! For something that sounds so odd, it's really delicious." She licked her lips and looked up at him expectantly.

Roxas blinked twice, noticing a small chocolate stain by the corner of her lower lip as her tongue flicked back behind her teeth. With an awkward smile, he reached a hand towards her face. "Uh, lean forwards, you've...um..."

Naminé stared at him innocently, but did as she was told, leaning slightly towards him. Roxas focused his eyes on the corner of her lips and gently rubbed his thumb across her lower lip, removing the stain. He met her gaze and froze. She was staring at him with this strange look in her eyes, a smile reaching her lips. "Thank you." She said simply before sitting back and tucking into one of her many pancakes.

"You're welcome." Roxas mumbled before sitting back and wiping his thumb on a napkin, breathing out shakily in an attempt to steady his stuttering heartbeat. When she had been looking at him like that, he had felt...very strange. Almost like he wanted to lean in and... No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. The two of them were friends, nothing more. He shouldn't think such things.

"Hmm. I might order one of those next time I come here." Naminé giggled, reaching across her pancakes to nab a piece of bacon from her impressive pile. "Can you get anything wrong?" When Roxas raised an inquisitive eyebrow, she waved a hand at him and laughed, "So far, you've suggested the hot chocolate – which is amazing by the way – and now you've got me hooked on that nutella sandwich."

"Best food ever, right?" Roxas chuckled, quickly recovering from his initial shock as he grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and brought it to his lips. "I'm the one who originally suggested it to the cook, Lexaeus. Of course, he tried it out and loved it. He put it on the menu the very next day." He grinned proudly and took a sip of his drink. "It quickly became a favourite."

"Oh, I see. You wanted my approval." The girl grinned, her eyes dancing with amusement. "So if I had said that it was awful, how would you have reacted?"

The blonde raised a skeptical eyebrow and shook his head mockingly. "I would have gotten up and left you to it. I have no room in my life for people who disagree with me and food." He shot her a half-hearted glare when she started laughing. "What?"

Naminé managed to subdue her laughter to light chuckles as she took a quick sip of her own hot beverage, "You're funny, you know that?" She placed her mug down and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

Roxas scratched at the back of his head, smiling awkwardly. "What is it with you and saying 'thank you' today? That's what, the third time already? Sheesh, I haven't done anything that great." He wrinkled his nose and smirked. "Apart from introducing you to the most epic food you've ever tasted in your life, which happens to have been discovered by yours truly."

"Yeah, and that one discovery makes you oh-so awesome." Naminé quipped as she scooped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, winking playfully at him.

Roxas' lips lifted into a casual smirk as he leaned forwards to tap her nose in a condescending manner. "Aw, jealousy doesn't suit you."

She laughed and batted his hand away, pure amusement sparkling in her ocean-blue eyes. "And I'm jealous of a self-centred guy like you?"

Ouch. Well that was uncalled for.

"A handsome self-centred guy. You forgot to mention that part." The blonde pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone, catching one of her hands in his as she moved to slap him.

Naminé scoffed and rolled her eyes, struggling to free her captured hand. "And it makes such a difference."

He couldn't stop the grin from flooding across his features, quickly ducking as she swatted at him with her free hand. He shot back up again and sniggered, "It should. I am awesome. Everyone aspires to be me."

The girl let out a mesmerising laugh and fell back in her seat as he finally released her from his grip. "Alright, alright. Don't get too carried away." She fixed him with a teasing smile and wagged her finger at him. "Wouldn't want your head to explode due to your ridiculously oversized ego now, would we?"

Roxas scratched at his chin in a mock-thoughtful way, smirking freely as he let out a dejected sounding sigh, "Oh, I don't know. I think my ego could do with boosting a little more."

The smile on Naminé's face worried him a little as she sat forwards and stared at him blankly. "Hm. Well it's true that you do have plenty of room in that empty head of yours." She tapped her knuckles against the side of his head and laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas gasped indignantly, swatting her hands away and fixing her with what he hoped to be a 'Sora-like pout'. It always seemed to work for his younger brother...on Kairi, anyway. Hopefully it would be the same for his sister.

Naminé raised an amused eyebrow at him and shook her head in a mocking manner. "You know exactly what I mean."

Damn. Apparently not. Roxas slumped in his seat and folded his arms over his chest, averting his eyes from her angelic face. "Hmph."

"Aw, pouting doesn't suit you." Naminé sang as she speared yet another strawberry and placed it into her open mouth.

"Oh, haha." Roxas snorted with a light roll of his eyes.

**~{*}~**

Three hot chocolates, two servings of nutella sandwiches and plenty of teasing later, they finally finished their breakfast and glanced over at the clock pinned to the wall above the counter where Denzel stood diligently.

"Holy smokes." Naminé muttered. "It's already half ten?" She pursed her lips together and pulled her phone out from her bag almost fearfully. She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back in her seat.

"No texts or missed calls, I take it?" Roxas commented, discreetly checking his own phone under the table. Unlike Naminé, he hadn't told anybody where he was going, so he wasn't really surprised when he discovered that he had two missed calls from Sora, four from his mom, not to mention he had a varying amount of texts from the two of them and, strangely enough, Vanitas. Trust Sora to have ratted him out to his cousin.

Naminé nodded lightly and placed her phone on the table. "Luckily. I'm surprised I haven't heard from Kairi though. She normally loves to bug me whenever the two of us are out like this." She rolled her eyes and blew her hair away from her face exasperatedly. "Huh, I'm guessing it's not the same story for you?"

"Not exactly." Roxas commented offhandedly. He met her inquisitive gaze and shrugged it off with a laugh. "In short, Sora's freaking out, mom wants to ground me and Vanitas thinks I'm 'pulling a Ven' on him. Out of all of them, I'm more worried about Van's wrath than being grounded by my mom or my brother suffering from a heart attack."

The blonde stared at him dumbly before snapping into action, quickly gathering up her bag and putting her phone away. "Right then. I guess we better get you back. I just need to nip to the...um...ladies. Wait a sec." She darted off before Roxas even had time to process an answer.

He chuckled and tilted his head to the side, draping an arm over the back of his seat as he did. Naminé was something else, he had to admit. She kept him on his toes; that much was obvious, but he couldn't help but wonder if his feelings towards the girl were deeper than just friendship and enjoyment of company. Sure, she was very beautiful, he'd be a fool not to notice, but he didn't know how he...felt about her. Whenever he was around her, he knew that he was happy; it was hard not to be with her infectious laugh and gentle expressions. He laughed and smiled around her more than anybody else he knew. She had helped him learn to believe in himself and those around him again, which was a tremendous feat considering what he had been through with both Xion and Riku. She had even taught him a few things about himself that even he didn't know.

Did he...like Naminé?

He didn't even have chance to answer his own question as somebody slipped back into the seat opposite him. Thinking it had to be her he smiled and closed his eyes. "That was pretty quick. You ready to leave now, then?"

"Well, if that's what you really want, then sure. I'd be happy to leave with you, Roxas. In fact, I wouldn't mind going anywhere with you." A coy sounding voice whispered, dangerously close to his face.

Roxas was jerked harshly back to reality and out of his thoughts. He stiffened and slowly opened his eyes, hoping, praying that she wasn't really there. It was a fool's hope really.

Xion sat across from him, her hands placed neatly in her lap. Her hair was the same as ever, falling perfectly around her heart shaped face, the dark colour bringing out the deep shade of blue that made up her eyes. Her lips were lifted into a small, cute smile, her nose wrinkled ever so slightly. She coked her head to the side and laughed. "Don't look so shocked. I come here quite often. I'm just surprised to see you here this early and with Naminé, at that."

"Naminé happens to be my friend. Don't act so surprised." He commented dryly, glancing over towards the bathroom door, where Naminé had yet to emerge from. He looked back at his ex-girlfriend and narrowed his eyes. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be joined at the hip with Riku?"

Xion tapped her chin thoughtfully, that sickly smile still in place, "Hmm, Riku's still asleep, last I checked. No, I'm here all on my own. When I saw that you were alone as well, I thought I'd come and sit with you." She laughed again, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Is that such a crime?"

That phrase reminded him of Naminé. He shook the thought out of his mind and fixed the girl across from him with a light glare. "What's your game here? Why won't you just get it? I like being with Naminé. You like being with Riku. Just leave me alone to get on with my life and you can, by all means, get on with yours. Frankly, I don't really care what you do, so long as you leave me alone."

The raven haired girl fixed him with an expression of mock hurt, her opal eyes widening with sadness. "Oh, that's no way to treat an old friend. C'mon Roxas, we had our good times, didn't we? Why dwell on the bad? I never meant to hurt you the way I did. Believe me, it wasn't my intention." By this point, she had placed a hand over his.

He jerked away from her, his glare intensifying. "You say that, but we both know it's not true. So cut the act! You don't give a shit." He threw a look over his shoulder, but the door to the bathroom remained closed. Where was she?

He turned back to Xion and flinched. Her face was hovering right in front of his own. Roxas moved to shove her away, when she suddenly grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his. He twisted away, but she held fast, forcing his lips open enough for her to slip her tongue inside his mouth. If he wasn't so bewildered or repulsed, he may have bitten her tongue, but he remained frozen, his hands raised.

It wasn't until the sound of a door slamming against a wall met his ears did he manage to shove her away. He tore his gaze from the smirking girl in front of him and saw Naminé standing by the door to the bathroom, her eyes swimming with confusion, mistrust and...pain. She glanced between him and Xion and shook her head.

"Naminé..." He moved to get up front his seat, but she was already gone. She fled the café before he even had chance to explain himself, her flaxen hair flying wildly behind her.

He stared after her, his eyes wide with shock.

...What had he done?

Roxas wheeled around on Xion, who was leaning against the chair with a satisfied expression on her face, toying with her lips with one of her hands. "Why did you do that? You knew she was there, didn't you? What the hell, Xion!"

The girl merely stared at him, her eyebrows raised. She snorted and rose to her feet. "What? Am I not allowed to try and make up with my ex? It's not my fault she ran out on you." She prodded him in the chest and smiled. "I'd say that was up there in the top ten of our best kisses." She darted forwards to kiss him again, but he quickly pushed her back.

"Leave me the fuck alone." He spat venomously, his blue eyes sparking with rage. "You've done enough damage. Don't even think about coming near me or Naminé ever again."

"Was that a threat?" Xion laughed. "You can't threaten me. Seeing you angry...it just makes me like you even more, not to mention more determined to make you mine. It's kinda hot, actually." She pressed a finger to his lips to stop him from protesting and smiled. "I'll be seeing you around, make no mistake."

With all that said and done, she left.

...And Roxas was left to pick up the pieces of the mess that she had created.

He'd made a promise to himself that he would never let Naminé come to harm ever again.

The irony of it all.

He was now the cause of her pain.

* * *

><p>Blergh. Is it wrong I want to hit Xion? Maybe I should make her nicer? Or...not.<p>

Angst, angst is good, right? All I seem to produce at the moment is angst. xD

Next chapter will finally and properly include Hope, instead of just a minor cameo! And no, he won't be stalker-ish. He'll actually act like the pleasant young man we all know him to be. ^^

Only time will tell, so, until then!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	16. Chapter 15

I bet none of you were expecting this up so quickly! *Insert evil laugh* Well, it's partly because I'm focusing all of my attention on this, as it's beginning to get close to the end.

I won't give anything away, but let's just say that you might not like me. xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé stared blankly at her phone as it lit up with Roxas' smiling face for the fourth time in the past hour. She stared at his angelic face for a moment longer before terminating the incoming call and tossing her phone aside. He had stopped trying to text her, which was a relief, although he hadn't yet stopped attempting to call her. She hadn't answered any of them. She didn't need to hear his excuses. What happened had happened – she wished he would let it go and leave her be for a while.

With a sigh, she flipped over onto her stomach and attempted to go back to Mr Fair's biology homework. She glanced over the questions, pursing her lips out of annoyance before slamming her pen down and rolling unceremoniously off the couch and onto her feet. She had six days of freedom left before school started back up again and although she didn't have a biology lesson until the Monday of next week that wouldn't stop her from trying to get it finished and out of the way. Mr Fair had been very specific when setting the homework and she wasn't about to let him down.

She padded into the kitchen, stifling a yawn into the back of her hand as she went in search of some form of food to munch on while working. Her mother had left for work about an hour ago, complaining about how unfair it was that they had the rest of the week off while she had to slave away behind a counter for six hours straight. Naminé had merely smiled, kissed her on the cheek before sending her on her way with a light wave. But still, Amelia had seemed hesitant to leave.

Her mother knew what had happened with Roxas - her sister had been so kind enough as to let that slip – and was worried that her daughter might get overly upset and run off like Ven had. The thing was Naminé wasn't that bothered by Roxas and his ex-girlfriend. She was, however, hurt that he had felt the need to kiss Xion in front of her while they were supposed to be at breakfast together. Okay, so maybe she was bothered that he seemed to be getting back together with Xion, but she wasn't sure why.

Naminé pushed her thoughts aside and glanced up as Aqua stepped into the kitchen in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, carrying an empty plate which had once held buttered toast. The young woman met her gaze and smiled properly for the first time in a while, although it was laced with pity. "Hello, Naminé. How are you feeling?"

"Great. Just _great_." The blonde sighed, pushing her hair back from her sticky forehead. "My brain's a little fried from this biology homework. I'm thinking about taking a break." She offered the blue haired woman a timid smile, reaching for the bottle of water sitting on the kitchen table. "How about you?"

Aqua's face visibly darkened as she looked down at her hands which were clenched into fists. "More than anything, I'm still angry at myself. If I hadn't done what I had, Ven wouldn't have gone missing." She murmured pitifully, unclenching her hands and splaying her fingers against her hips.

And yet another thing Kairi had let slip. They weren't planning on telling Aqua that he had gone missing, but her delightful sister had a rather large mouth when she felt like it. She had 'accidentally' let it slip before Naminé had returned from breakfast _with...him._

Of course, Aqua had been in hysterics for hours, crying and yelling at her own reflection, but after a while she had somehow plucked up the courage to call Ven and ask him how he was doing.

Apparently, he had been shocked to hear from her and even more shocked to hear that she found out, but had reassured her best he could when bombarded with her questions. He even went on to invite her and Terra round for a movie night in an attempt to glue their friendship back together, but she had graciously declined.

They didn't hate each other, which was a bloody good start, in her book. Admittedly, it was virtually impossible for Aqua or Ven to hate _anyone_, even if they had a perfectly good reason to. But Aqua needed a few more days to reflect and goodness knows that Ven did too, but at least things were back on track in the friendship department.

Naminé frowned. And then there was her own particular predicament she was currently dealing with... She decided that she just wanted space, too. What Roxas had done...although it wasn't unforgivable, she couldn't let it go in a matter of hours, and hence why she was avoiding his texts and calls.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. If anybody's to blame, it's me for giving you that advice in the first place." Naminé murmured sadly, dipping her head to avoid the blue haired woman's gaze.

Aqua placed her empty plate in the sink before twirling around and claiming both of Naminé's hands in her own. "Don't think like that, please. I don't regret my decision and I certainly don't blame you. If it weren't for your advice, the two of us would still be together and deep down neither of us wanted that." She smiled crookedly at the smaller blonde. "I think Ven's beginning to realise that, too."

The young teenager searched Aqua's azure eyes for a long time before dropping her gaze and letting out a breathy sigh. "You're right, I'm overreacting. I'm just...sorry that you both had to get hurt to achieve this."

The young woman merely laughed and dropped her hands back to her sides, moving past her to retrieve a bottle of water from the side. "Don't worry! We're better off now. Just look at it from that perspective." She waved a hand at the girl before disappearing from the room, humming a happy tune to herself.

Naminé watched her go, a smile of her own playing about her lips as she eased herself up onto the side so she could grab the box of Coco Pops which was situated just out of her reach. She snatched the cereal and leapt back to her feet, cocking her head to the side as the sound of shuffling feet met her ears. With a light chuckle, she moved to the kitchen door and swung it open, grinning at the sight of the flinching figure. "You don't need to sneak around, Sora."

"Naminé! I-I…" The brunette spluttered, his cheeks tinted red with the embarrassment of being caught as he stood beside the kitchen doorway, his expression akin to that of a deer caught in headlights. "I-I thought you were—" He squeaked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you! I was only dropping by to—"

The blonde let out a soft laugh and waved him off, "Uh huh, it's okay, Sora." She gestured to the stairs with the Coco Pops in her grasp. "Go on, if she's expecting you, you shouldn't keep her waiting." She winked at him playfully. "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Naminé..." Sora whispered. "I wasn't actually here to see Kairi... What I mean is..." He sighed agitatedly and took a step towards her, pointing towards the kitchen. "Can we talk for a sec?"

Naminé blinked innocently at him but backed away from the doorway to let him pass. "What's this about?" She asked curiously as she eased herself into the chair in front of the breakfast bar. "Is something going on between you and Kairi? If so, please don't ask for my advice. I'm not the best at relationship counselling, believe me."

"No, that's not why I'm here. Kairi and I are doing okay." Sora settled himself in the chair opposite her and clasped his hands together on the table top. He continued to sit there, staring into empty space before he suddenly let out a sigh and met her expectant gaze. "I'd like to talk to you about Roxas."

She flinched, recoiling slightly from the sad looking brunette, her expression twisting with confusion. She wasn't sure what Sora was playing at, mentioning his brother's name after everything that had happened, but she couldn't very well ignore him. Instead of bolting from her chair and running to her room like she so desperately wanted to, she exhaled slowly and whispered coolly, "What? What about him?"

"Hmm... Where to start?" If it had been anybody else, she would have snapped at him for being sarcastic, but it was Sora... She couldn't snap at him. "You're not answering his calls. He's worried." The teenager muttered, scratching at the back of his head awkwardly. He probably didn't want to be talking about this anymore than she did. "He wants to apologise for what happened yesterday."

The blonde forced her gaze away from his, schooling her features to appear nonchalant. "There's nothing to apologise for and therefore no reason for him to worry. I just don't feel like talking to him." Naminé replied woodenly, pushing the box of Coco Pops aside, her appetite vanishing. "I'm allowed to have some space every now and then."

"You...won't let him explain?" Sora mumbled dejectedly, his gaze fixed on the box of cereal sitting idly between the two of them. However, his hands betrayed his true emotions as they clenched into angered fists. "You're not even giving him a chance, are you?"

"There's nothing to explain, Sora!" Naminé cried exasperatedly, throwing her arms up. "He was kissing his ex-girlfriend! Remind me why that should bother me? Remind me why he has to explain himself? There's no need, really. What's done is done. I neither care nor want to know what was going through his head at the time. Believe me; he can keep _that_ to himself." She scraped her chair back with enough force to make the brunette cringe and stood, jerking her thumb towards the doorway. She hated treating him like this. He was only trying to help, but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear anymore half-hearted excuses. "You should go on up. Kairi will be glad to see you, I'm sure."

Sora stared at her for a long time, trying to decipher her strange expression before rising to his feet, meaning to follow Naminé's advice. She paused. He looked hurt and hurting Sora was the last thing she wanted to do. He was a dear friend to her.

The blonde bit her lip at the sight of his lowered eyebrows and reached forwards to catch his hand. The smell of cinnamon wafted up to her nose and his skin felt soft beneath her own. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. "Sora... I didn't mean to snap. I just..."

He glanced down at their hands and squeezed her fingers, smiling with understanding. "I get it. You just need some time. Tell Kairi I dropped by. I'll be heading back home now." When the blonde opened her mouth to protest, he grinned and released her hand. "Struggle Practice starts soon. There's a big tournament coming up! I need to get in shape."

She smiled warmly in return and dipped her head. "Okay. I'll let Kairi know. Good luck!"

Sora fixed her with a cheeky grin and a quick wave and left before she had a chance to say otherwise, leaving her alone with a box of Coco Pops and unfinished biology homework. Needless to say, she no longer felt like eating or doing work. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed a bottle of water from the side and retreated to her room, leaving her homework abandoned on the sofa.

With each step she took towards her room, the weightier Sora's words seem to feel. Roxas was worried about her, again. And for some reason, he wanted to apologise. She may have scoffed at Sora's words a few moments ago, but now she had time to think about it, she really wanted to hear what the boy had to say.

**~{*}~**

Not long after Sora had left, she'd barricaded herself up in her room, curled on top of the sheets on her bed, facing away from the door. Kairi had come in to sit with her for a while, brushing her hair in an attempt to make her feel better. She knew her sister was exceedingly pissed at Roxas for what he had done – and with his ex-girlfriend, no less, – but she was kind enough not to bring it up. Even when Naminé had mentioned Sora, Kairi had said that he could wait and continued to silently comfort her. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't touched by her twin's concern, even if it was unwarranted and unneeded.

It had taken her an hour and a half to convince her sister that she was merely tired and wanted to rest before Kairi finally left her, with the promise of a cup of hot chocolate later. She was glad to be left in peace.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

Naminé was still curled up in bed, her thoughts plagued with Roxas and all that had happened yesterday, when she heard her mother enter her room after six long hours at work down at the local pharmacist. Her mother paused in the doorway and sighed gently, "Kairi said you were still in here." The woman_ tsk_ed at her when she didn't respond. "She also said that you haven't eaten since before I left, which was at eight, Nam. You can't do this to yourself. You don't want to waste away, do you?"

The blonde silently cursed her sister and her big mouth and shifted slightly as the mattress dipped when her mother sat down beside her. Her hands automatically moved to her daughter's head and she began stroking her hair in soothing patterns. "What's on your mind, honey? Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?" Her mother whispered gently, her voice filled with soft encouragement.

Naminé remained quiet, keeping her face buried in her pillow as her mother continued to stroke her hair. She didn't feel like talking to her mother about anything right now. She knew Amelia meant well, but she just wanted to be left alone so she could hurt in silence. It was how she dealt with things – moped around until her heart stopped aching and then continue on like nothing had happened. Sometimes it was easier said than done. Needless to say, her mother didn't like her way of thinking and wasn't good at taking hints, not to mention she could be as stubborn as a mule when times called for it. Like now, for instance.

The redhead let out a sigh and removed her hands from her daughter's head, choosing to place them in her lap instead. Her mother knew that it took a lot more than that to get through to her, and so, she took the more abrupt approach. "I heard that Sora came round earlier on behalf of Roxas. I also heard that you sent him away. Is that true, Nami?"

Roxas.

And there it was again. That one word that could make her want to curl up in a ball and cry until she stopped breathing and could also send her into a light-headed frenzy.

Roxas.

At the sound of his frustratingly perfect name, she instantly pictured his face in her mind, grinning and laughing, his eyes shining with amusement as he teased her about something. And then she saw him kissing Xion over the table, her tongue halfway down his throat and she resisted the urge to gag. It was almost too painful to bear and she had no idea why.

Naminé rolled over to look her mother in the eye, holding back a sob as her chest shuddered. "Why does it hurt so much to see him with her? Why me? Why can't somebody else feel...feel this pain instead?"

Her mother wordlessly opened her arms out to her. Naminé's lips lifted ever so slightly into a grateful smile as she crawled into the safety of her mother's embrace, forcing herself to calm down so she didn't start crying like a hysterical four year old. "It hurts because he's special to you. You trusted him with a piece of your heart and he mistreated it. It's going to hurt for a while, but you're a strong girl, Naminé, a ridiculously strong and brave girl, who will get through this no matter how long it takes. The light at the end of the tunnel may seem far away at the moment but you can't lose hope, you hear me?"

The blonde nodded, sniffling slightly as she finally allowed herself to cry and the tears soon overflowed, spilling silently down her cheeks. "I don't understand why he did it though. One minute, things were going great and then in the next moment his ex-girlfriend appears and everything goes pear shaped. Why would he do that to me and then try to apologise afterwards? It makes no sense. He shouldn't be apologising." She tried not to shudder as she said those words aloud. She still didn't understand what Sora had meant when he said that Roxas wanted to apologise to her for what had happened and she probably never would.

"It sounds to me as if you need to take a long walk to clear your head followed by a nice hot bath to soothe and relax yourself. You have my permission to do so. Just please – stop moping around." Her mother chuckled, rubbing her back to relieve her silent, heaving sobs. "Only that way will you find the answer to your question. But think of this way; why would Roxas apologise if he really has nothing to apologise for? He's a good kid and always has been. If he's trying to make things right between you two, then I'm pretty sure he's being sincere about it. He likes you, Nam. He wouldn't purposefully go out of his way to hurt you like that."

Naminé agreed with her mother. She always agreed with her mother's opinion, but she wasn't quite ready to accept Roxas' apology just yet. She definitely needed time to think, and the fresh air wouldn't do her any harm...but she wanted to stay inside a little longer. Whether it was to wallow in self-pity or gear herself up for the trek, she couldn't quite tell. With a dejected sigh, she pulled herself out of her mother's arms and smiled weakly up at the woman, "I-I know... Maybe I'll go out later. I just...I just want to rest right now."

Amelia smiled softly and leaned forwards to kiss her forehead. "Alright sweetie." Her face morphed into a jokingly stern expression, as did her voice. "But be warned, if you haven't gone out the house by four, I will kick you out myself, whether you're still in your pyjamas or not."

"Sure mom. I'll be gone by then." Naminé murmured before rolling back onto her side and shutting her eyes.

Amelia watched her fondly for a moment longer, before rising gracefully to her feet and stepping back out into the hallway where Kairi was waiting, her expression anxious.

"Leave her be. She'll be okay with a little time." Her mother whispered as she closed Naminé's door behind her with a soft click. "Just keep an eye out for her, like you always have." She flicked the redhead's chin in a good natured manner and disappeared off downstairs, leaving a worried Kairi slumped against the wall by her sister's door.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>K<span>~**

Half an hour later, Kairi opened the door and glanced into her sister's room, noting with a heavy heart that she was still curled up in the same position that their mother had left her in. She hastily closed the door behind her as the doorbell rang impatiently for the second time. Her expression hardened.

She marched past a bewildered looking Aqua who peered out of her room, probably wondering what was going on. Kairi shot her a reassuring smile and stalked wordlessly down the stairs before stopping by the front door and schooling her face into a neutral expression. She ran a hand through her tousled hair nervously and yanked the door open, only to come face to face with the two Hikaru twins, much to her chagrin.

They were sweaty and smelt like they had gone for a swim in a pile of garbage, but she pretended not to notice. They normally looked and smelt like this after Struggle Practice and so she was used to it, but that still didn't stop her from crinkling her nose at the two of them. She wasn't exactly happy to see them. "Sora." She nodded at the brunette and cast a wary eye over his companion. "...Roxas. I don't know what you're doing here. Care to explain?"

The blonde flinched at the sound of her clipped words and avoided her gaze. She couldn't help but think he looked rather pitiful with his rumpled hair and wild eyes ringed with dark circles; a clear sign of a restless night. "Is Naminé in?" He asked politely, his eyes darting towards the foot of the stairs just beyond her shoulders.

"She's in her room." Kairi muttered, narrowing her eyes suspiciously as the boy shifted from foot to foot. His appearance here, after everything that he had put Naminé through, angered her in more ways than one. She forced herself not to hiss her next question at him. "Why do you care?"

"Can I see her?" Roxas whispered desperately, meeting her eyes for a brief moment before shifting his gaze to the doorframe, rubbing his left arm with his right hand nervously. What did he have to be nervous about?

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now. She's asleep." That was a lie. She's been around her sister enough to know that she was far from being asleep, but she had a feeling Naminé would appreciate her watching her back for a change instead of throwing her to the wolves like she usually would. Besides, she was feeling pretty pissed off at the older Hikaru twin if she were completely honest with herself. It wasn't every day that her sister came home from a date crying her eyes out because some idiot who was supposed to be her future boyfriend decided to make out with his ex, who, funnily enough, had betrayed them all. As soon as Ven was back to himself, she was going to be having some strong words with him about his idiotic cousin. "Besides, what makes you think she'll want to see you?"

Again, he flinched and this time backed up a few steps, his expression pained. "I know... I know I hurt her, but you have to believe me when I say I didn't plan for this to happen. Xion just appeared out of nowhere! If I had known I wouldn't have taken Naminé there, I swear it."

Bullshit. Kairi bit down on her lip from spitting the word in his face. She felt just as betrayed and hurt as Naminé did. She had done so much for Roxas after Xion had cheated on him, but it seemed like it had all been for nothing, in hindsight.

"That still doesn't explain why my sister walked in to see you two with your tongues practically shoved down one another's throats." Kairi stated bluntly, her expression hardening into a lethal glare. She wanted to see him try and worm his way out of that one without admitting his guilt.

"Kairi, it wasn't like that." Sora grunted, putting himself slightly in front of his brother to protect him from the redhead's piercing gaze. "You know Roxas. He has more reason to hate her than the rest of us. He'd never do this to us unless there was a reason behind it happening."

"Again, that doesn't explain why what happened..._happened._" She said coolly, trying not to wince at the sight of Sora's crestfallen expression. Right now, she had a duty as an older sister to perform. She couldn't let her feelings for her boyfriend cloud her judgement. She turned to Roxas and arched an eyebrow at him. "Why did you let her kiss you then, huh? Did she just happen to fall on you, mouth first?"

Instead of pulling away like she expected him to, Roxas pulled himself up to his full height and fixed her with an outraged glare. "Believe what you want, but I never planned on meeting Xion there and I definitely didn't plan on her kissing me." His anger seemed to fade away slightly as dipped his head. "You should know by now that I hate seeing Naminé hurt, just the same as you, and I'll do anything to protect her. Why would I betray not only her trust, but you and Sora and everybody else affected by what Xion did?"

Kairi scrutinised his expression, searching for any lies hidden within his eyes, but found none. She sighed and sagged against the doorframe, massaging her forehead irritably. Darn. She had really been hoping that she could take her fury out on him. But when he looked at her like that, she had no choice but to listen to his words. Her anger deflated as quickly as it had risen up. "I believe you, but right now you can't be here. Naminé needs time. Didn't Sora tell you that?" At this, she shot the brunette a stern stare.

"I tried. But you know my brother." Sora interjected before Roxas had a chance to retort. He turned to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She needs to be alone for a while, so she has enough time to heal. I told you."

The redhead's expression softened as she noticed sadness glistening in the blonde's eyes. "You should listen to him, Roxas." She smiled faintly, forcing herself to meet his intense gaze. "She needs time to forgive you. What you did upset her in more ways than one; you betrayed her trust and her heart. Take it from me when I say that it takes longer than twenty four hours to forgive something like that. Give her space and she'll come round."

Roxas nodded reluctantly and backed away from the girl. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time." He whispered dejectedly, before turning on his heel and storming away, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

Kairi whimpered and turned to Sora, who automatically opened his arms out to her. With a sad smile, she allowed him to envelope her into a comforting embrace, his hands rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. Ignoring the fact that he didn't smell too pleasant, she loved being held by him like this. Not only did it make her feel protected, but it made her feel loved, too. And right now, she could use feeling loved. Why couldn't Roxas pull his finger out of his arse and ask her sister out? Granted, the two of them needed to work things out first, but things would be so much easier if they were dating already. Goodness knows how much her sister needed to be loved right now.

"It'll be okay. Things get better, they always do." Sora whispered into her hair, his arms discreetly tightening around her waist.

The redhead pressed her face into the crook of his neck and muttered sourly, "I've never said this about anybody before, but I absolutely hate Xion. With a passion. She's hurt so many people as it is, but she keeps going after Roxas and my little sister. What has Naminé ever done to her? Or Roxas for that matter? They're innocent!" The redhead held back a wave of angry tears as she added, "Poor Nami... She's been through enough as it is. I just want to protect her from it all." Kairi paused and let out a low, guttural growl of annoyance. "That cow better hope I never run into her in a dark alley."

Sora chuckled lightly, although it was slightly strained. "She better hope she doesn't run into _any of us_ in a dark alley. The outcome wouldn't be in her favour." He pulled back and mussed her hair affectionately. "Cheer up. Everything will be okay." He glanced over his shoulder and blanched. "Y'know, I better catch up to him before he throws himself in front of a bus or something equally stupid."

"You don't think he'll actually do something like that, do you?" Kairi gasped, paling rapidly at the thought of finding Roxas' mangled body plastered to the front of a bus. She shivered at the mental image. "Maybe I was a little too harsh..."

"No! He won't, it was just a figure of speech." The brunette pulled her close again and kissed her softly, his blue eyes shining with obvious adoration. "But he's not beyond picking fights with people in this sort of state."

"Hmm, okay... Well, you better go. Will you drop by in the morning? We can go to your place and play video games again? Please?" The redhead pleaded, pushing herself up onto her toes so she could stare up at him with her innocent violet-blue eyes in a way she knew he couldn't resist.

"Ugh. When you look at me like that you know I can't say no." Sora groaned, tipping his head forwards so he could plant a swift kiss on her lips before hurrying off, calling cheerfully over his shoulder. "I'll be here at ten! You better be ready for some major ass whooping! Don't get up late!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm never late, you know this!" Kairi laughed, watching with keen eyes as he began jogging after his older brother who was halfway down the road already.

The brunette merely snickered and waved back at her before disappearing around the corner out of sight.

"Was that Sora again?" Somebody behind her murmured.

Kairi literally leapt a good few feet in the air, thankfully holding back the scream she wanted so desperately to let rip and wheeled around to face her sister who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white hoodie.

"Jeez, Naminé! Don't do that to me!" The redhead pressed a hand to her chest and inhaled sharply in an attempt to calm her hammering heart. She hated it when her sister sneaked up on her. She could only hope that she hadn't caught the tail end of their conversation... "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well? Was it Sora?" Naminé repeated impatiently, lifting a delicate eyebrow at her older sister.

"Yes." Kairi muttered distractedly, a hand still clutching at her chest. Now she was seriously beginning to worry. What if she had heard...? She didn't want Naminé to get mad because she was in overprotective sister mode, like she usually did. "It was Sora and Roxas. Seriously, Nam, don't sneak up on me ever again. I know you're quiet and everything but seriously–"

"Roxas was here?" Naminé whispered, interjecting mid-sentence, her sea-blue eyes widening to the size of golf balls. "With Sora?"

"Yes, that's what I said isn't it? Roxas left before Sora though..." Kairi recollected their rather short conversation and winced. She really had been hard on the blonde. "I was a little...harsh."

The blonde pointedly ignored her sister and her incessant babble and moved to walk past her, her expression unreadable. "Okay. Well, tell mom I'm going for a walk as she suggested, will you? I'll be back in an hour or so."

Kairi's head snapped in her sister's direction. She reached a hand out and grabbed her wrist. When Naminé blinked back at her questioningly, the redhead smiled. "How about when you get back we finish off our Disney film marathon? Popcorn, pizza and ice cream...the whole lot. Aqua and mom can join in too. A nice girly evening. Sound good?"

Naminé's face split into a wide, rare smile. "That sounds great. I could use that. Biology homework can definitely wait." She discreetly pulled her wrist out of her sister's grasp and set off in the opposite direction of the two Hikaru twins.

Kairi stared after her, her stomach knotting fearfully. "We had..._biology_...homework?" Without another word, she slammed the door behind her and scurried up to her room in search of her biology book, screeching like a banshee. "I can't let Mr. Fair down!"

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé left her sister standing in the doorway, clearly dumbfounded, as she made her way down to the cliffs surrounding the island. She tried not to think about what she had heard her sister and Sora talking about before she had alerted Kairi to her presence. It sounded as if what had happened between Roxas and Xion was strictly one sided. But how did that really make her feel? And did that really change anything? Probably not. Not yet, anyway.

Instead of forcing herself to think about it, Naminé decided to concentrate on her journey and eventual destination. When she had been travelling over to Destiny Island's from her dad's back in Twilight Town, she had noticed a quaint lighthouse on the southernmost point of the island and had wanted to visit ever since, but hadn't yet found the time.

She had planned to go during the summer while it was still warm and not so windy, but she had been swamped with both homework and everyday teenage drama, hence the reason why she was only just getting around to it now. She also figured it would be a good place to relax and wind down, like her mother had suggested and boy, could she use a relaxing atmosphere right about now.

It would be a lie to say she wasn't still reeling from the whole Roxas situation and could seriously use some time to herself. Ever since Ven had gone missing three days ago (although he was later found courtesy of Rikku, whom she was still sincerely grateful to), her mother had clamped down on both her and Kairi, giving them both even less freedom than before. Normally she wouldn't complain, but she quite liked wandering off on walks into town or down to the beach at random times of the day, neither of which she was allowed to do anymore unless accompanied by either Kairi or a responsible adult.

It was after she'd overheard her sister talking with Sora that she'd decided that she was going to make the most of this walk and her mother's leniency while she still had the chance. Admittedly, Naminé had been a little reluctant to leave initially, which was very odd in her case, but her need for freedom had eventually won out.

And so, here she was, making the long trek towards the south of the island, with the wind ruffling her already messy hair, causing her to shiver despite the two layers she had convinced herself to put on before leaving. She liked autumn and the change of scenery it brought about, but not the cold that unfortunately went with it. Sometimes she wished it were possible for her to hibernate throughout the colder months of the year or walk around in a nice warm bubble until spring came back around.

Naminé glanced up as she came to a fork in the road and took a moment to get her bearings before choosing the path to the right, where the houses eventually grew scarce and the sound of the sea pounding against a sheer rock face became more prominent.

It wasn't long before the housing estate faded away entirely and the concrete path was replaced by sandy dunes and bracken bushes on either side of the worn dusty track she was now travelling along. In the distance, she caught sight of the red and white lighthouse standing proudly on the edge of the cliff, well out of reach of the ocean spray a good fifty meters below it. It was a strangely comforting sight and it almost made her wish she'd brought her sketchpad with her. But even drawing brought up memories she would much rather forget at this particular moment in time.

The blonde exhaled slowly and continued along the winding path, determined to reach her destination before she had to turn back and head home in case her mother became worried about her.

Along her way she passed a young couple holding hands and laughing, their eyes fixated on the other as they chattered away animatedly. Just watching them made her chest ache a little. In a strange way, they reminded her of Roxas and how he acted around her. She quickly chose to think about something else before she was bombarded with images of him kissing his ex-girlfriend.

It wasn't fair that whenever she thought of him all she could see was him and Xion, sitting opposite one another, lip-locked. She was used to thinking about him and feeling light-headed, but after yesterday, she would think of him and feel sick to the stomach. Roxas didn't even seem to resist her advances, which is what had shocked her the most. After everything she had put him and his friends through, he had still allowed her to kiss him. Did he still love Xion? Was it even possible to call it love?

Needless to say, when she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she was rather surprised to find that she had finally arrived at the foot of the impressive lighthouse. She looked up sharply and let out a strained sigh of relief, allowing herself a moments reprieve to forget all about Roxas and the past twenty four hours. While she was here, she was going to try and relax like her mother had so wisely advised her to do.

Moving around the base of the seemingly ginormous structure, Naminé soon discovered a bench overlooking the sea a few meters away from the edge of the cliff and unceremoniously dropped herself onto it. She tilted her head back and inhaled the refreshingly salty sea air surrounding her. As the cool breeze partnered with the soft rays of the sun peeking through the clouds and the sound of the waves colliding with the sheer cliff face washed over her senses, Naminé slowly began to feel herself relax and let go of all of the negative emotions which had been plaguing her mind for the past couple of days.

She was so consumed within her own thoughts that she didn't even notice somebody gingerly seat themselves next to her until they nervously cleared their throat.

Naminé tensed and turned her head in the newcomer's direction, resisting the urge to let out a breath of relief when she noticed that it was only a particular silver haired boy. "Hope!" She exclaimed happily, grinning at the sight of his shy expression. She was glad to see him, in light of what had been going on. Seeing him was like a welcoming breath of fresh air.

"Hey, Naminé. I did try calling out to you, but I guess you must have been pretty out of it, huh?" The teenager smiled, his green eyes sparkling with obvious amusement. He didn't move closer to her, like she had expected he might, but instead threw his arm over the back of the bench, his fingers brushing the material of her hoodie.

The blonde blushed embarrassedly. How could she not have heard him? Was she seriously so consumed in her thoughts of Roxas and his betrayal? She seriously needed to sort her act out if that was the case. Naminé twirled a strand of hair around her forefinger and chuckled, "Yes, sorry about that. I was...thinking."

He tilted his head adorably to the side and wrinkled his nose in a concerned manner. "Is something wrong? You looked a little stressed out." He suddenly paled and retracted his arm, "Oh, I interrupted you, didn't I? I hope I didn't disturb you. I can leave if you'd like?" He rose to his feet, scratching at the nape of his neck awkwardly.

He looked too cute.

On impulse, she reached out and slipped her hand into his, pulling him back down into the space beside her. He stared down at their intertwined hands and then met her gaze, his expression softening. Naminé bit her lip, but didn't remove her hand from his. For some reason, she enjoyed the feeling of his warm, slender hands beneath her own. It was comforting. "You didn't disturb me. Please...stay for a little while? Now I think about it, I don't really want to be alone at the moment."

He squeezed her hand in response and fixed her with a lopsided smile which made her stomach flutter with unexpected butterflies. "Okay. I'll stay." Hope hummed and tapped his chin with his free hand. "Maybe there's something I can do to take your mind off things? Or if you'd like, we can talk about what's bothering you? I'm a good listener." He lifted an inviting eyebrow.

The blonde let out a small giggle and nodded enthusiastically. Hope made her feel safe, safer than she had felt in a while. He also made her feel wanted. "I'd like that." Her eyebrows lowered into a slight frown and she sighed, "I think...I might actually need an outsider's opinion."

Hope pursed his lips and casually leaned towards her, dipping his head closer to her own. She tried not to blush from the sudden intimacy. "An opinion on something. Hmm, I think I might be able to help you there. So, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Naminé bit her lip. Could she trust him not to tell anybody else? And if so, should she tell him? Could her heart take the pain?

Yes. It had managed it this far.

Naminé inhaled sharply. It was now or never. She didn't know how to explain it to Hope, but she would, if he would listen. "There's this guy. I'm really close with him. I've told him things...I haven't told anybody else. I don't know why, maybe because he just made me trust him. There was just something about him that drew me to him. I'll admit, at first, I disliked him. He was rude, distant and arrogant with a bitchy ex-girlfriend to match his personality, but then I got to see past the façade. He let me into his world and in return, I let him into mine. We were so messed up, that we had to reintroduce ourselves to one another on multiple occasions at one point, too." The blonde smiled faintly at the memory.

_"What do you say we just start all over? Forget Xion; forget our dislike for each other. Just...just start afresh."_

_"Ok..."_

_"Great! I'm Roxas!"_

_"I'm...Naminé."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Naminé."_

_"It's nice to meet you too, Roxas."_

She forced the memory aside. Things were different between them both now. She couldn't bring herself to trust him. Not only had he betrayed her, but himself, too. "But things...went wrong, I guess. He kissed his ex-girlfriend in front of me. I thought we had... Well, I thought he was better than that. And now, I have no idea what to do or think. He deceived me and his friends. I don't know if I can forgive him."

"Roxas, right?" Hope murmured, meeting her gaze with a quirky smile. When her eyes widened slightly, he chuckled and shook his head, gently squeezing her hand comfortingly. "Who else could it be? He's a good guy deep down. He would never do anything to hurt you, not intentionally anyway. Have you talked to him about it?"

Naminé felt her cheeks flush and she quickly looked away, her expression pained. "No... My sister kind of wouldn't let him see me." Now she thought about it, she couldn't understand why Kairi had done that for her. Normally, her sister would be quick to shut the two of them in a room together until they 'kiss and make up'. Not like that would fix anything. "And I've...uh...been avoiding his calls."

Hope tugged on her hand and regained her attention. She stared up at him with her azure eyes and resisted the urge to brush his hair away from his eyes.

"Well, you're not going to solve anything by avoiding him! Speak to him, Naminé. Maybe you can both sort things out and figure out why he did what he did." He glanced away and discreetly pulled his hand away from hers, his lips pursing slightly. "You shouldn't let this come between you. You guys are good together. He's, uh...he's really lucky to have you."

She blinked. Had she heard him right? She wasn't sure how to take that. She stared at him and narrowed her eyes out of confusion. "What?"

The silver haired teenager recoiled and scratched at his head in an uncomfortable manner. Despite her confusion, she still couldn't help but think he looked cute when flustered like that. "U-uh—I mean, you're going out, aren't you?"

Well, he was cute until he said that.

Heat flooded her cheeks as she shot to her feet, fanning at her face wildly. "What? Me and Roxas? No! I mean I like—no!" She shook her head and laughed nervously, in an attempt to hide her discomfort. Her and Roxas...? She'd heard plenty of people insinuating that the two of them were dating, but hearing it from Hope's mouth was...well, it was strange. It almost made her wish it were true. But after everything that had happened, she had a feeling nothing would be the same between them ever again.

"Oh!" Hope tilted his head back and laughed, his green eyes shining as he pulled himself up to stand beside her, his hand lightly touching her elbow. "That's a relief."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow before she could help herself, unsure what he could mean. "A relief? How? What do you mean, Hope?"

He instantly froze mid laugh and moved his hand back to his side. He ran a hand over his face and chuckled almost nervously, "I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Yes. You did." Naminé giggled. She couldn't help but feel endeared towards his horrified expression.

He inhaled sharply and stared into her eyes, moving his hand until it hovered beside her cheek, "Okay. The truth is; I like you."

Naminé stared at him, completely stunned. She took in his hopeful green eyes, reddened cheeks and embarrassed smile, trying to find something about him she didn't like. There wasn't anything.

He stepped away from her, his eyes widening even further. "I'm sorry!" He gasped, clapping a hand to his mouth. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything!"

Slowly, she stepped up to him and cupped his cheek with one of her hands. When he finally looked at her, she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You didn't upset me."

Hope smiled shyly down at her as he reached a hand up to brush a strand of hair back from her forehead. He dipped his face closer to her own, his green eyes searching her deep blue ones for any indication that she objected. In response, she placed her hand on his shoulders and tilted her head back, closing her eyes automatically.

She resisted the urge to flinch as Hope's velvety lips gently covered her own, neither demanding nor taking. That same feeling of safeness radiated from him as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, until her body was flush up against his. Just as Naminé had expected, the kiss was innocent. He didn't try to force himself upon her, but neither did he let her do all the work. He kept his hands modestly on her hips and moved his lips timidly against her own, as if scared to take it any further.

And she was completely okay with it.

This was what she wanted...wasn't it? Then why did a blonde's enchanting face flash behind her eyelids?

She liked_ Roxas._

No, she liked _Hope._ Right...?

Or did she?

No longer caring, she allowed Hope to continue kissing her, shivering as his hands ghosted up her spine before cupping her cheeks. He slowly pulled back and the two of them opened their eyes to meet the other's gaze.

His emerald eyes glimmered with uncertainty as he awaited her response.

Naminé's lips twitched into an assuring smile.

He smiled back and tilted his head forwards to kiss her again.

**~{*}~**

Twenty minutes later, the two of them made their way back to the mainland. Hope chattered animatedly with her the entire way and she listened to his every word, responding with a laugh of a gentle nudge whenever he turned to her. In reality, she was far away, in a land that she didn't quite know.

She was inexplicably torn. A part of her adored Hope and in a way, she always had since the day she had met him. But another part of her, a part she was trying and failing to bury, was completely dedicated to Roxas in every way possible. There was nothing she could do to shake it.

"Is this your place?" Hope suddenly asked as they came to a stop outside her home. She glanced up at the red bricked house and whitewashed porch. Over the last few months it really had become her home and she couldn't imagine it any other way. Her mother could be seen milling about in the kitchen, probably washing up some more of Kairi's dishes, but luckily she didn't seem to notice them.

She turned to him and forced herself to look disappointed. "Yeah, unfortunately." Naminé smiled timidly, dipping her head slightly. "Thank you, for everything. Next time, hopefully mom won't have me on curfew and then we can spend more time together." Wait a second, next time? She bit her lip and mentally berated herself for being so forward. As much as she liked him, she wasn't sure if she should be doing this to him...

But then she saw his delighted expression and all negative thoughts left her mind. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead in a rather chaste, endearing manner. "Then I look forward to next time. I'll let you go. See you soon, okay?"

"Yeah. See you Hope." Naminé whispered as he pulled himself away and headed down the road, humming something under his breath.

Her heart lurched as she trudged up the steps of her front porch. At the last second she swivelled around to watch Hope's retreating form.

She suddenly felt a strange aching in her chest. On instinct, she called after him. "Hope!" When he turned back towards her, a beautiful smile reaching his features, she couldn't help but feel ridiculously guilty. What was she doing to him? But once she'd started, she couldn't stop. "Want to meet up tomorrow?"

Hope didn't even hesitate as he grinned and lifted a hand in a half wave, "Sure! When?"

Naminé didn't even have to fake the grin as she waved in return. "At one o'clock? The lighthouse?"

"Okay! Bye for now." Hope called cheerfully, his grin widening somewhat.

As soon as he turned away, a sudden realisation punched her in the gut.

She was falling for him. But who was 'him'?

Hope?

_...Or Roxas?_

* * *

><p>So... Do you hate me now? Don't worry! I hate me too! xD<p>

I won't give anything away about the next chapter, but expect it up soon as I've already finished it this morning, at 4AM to be precise!

Oh, and a quick shout out to _SummonerDagger88 f_or being my 50th reviewer! Thank you, you're awesome!

Until next time, thank you for your continued support! I love you all. :3

**~AusisWinds-13**


	17. Chapter 16

**Review replies:**

**Guest/ANIMELUV3:** Thanks for reviewing! Haha, I think it caught everybody by surprise. It sure as hell surprised me, and I'm the one writing it! And shhh! Don't give it away! xD It will happen, eventually. Soon, actually. Am I that predictable...? (_Yes,_ yes, I am.)

**Guest1:** Thanks for the review! Aw, I'm sorry I made you sad. They won't be together long!  
>Please don't get mad at my dearest Hope. :3<p>

* * *

><p>62 reviews? What? How? I can't thank any of you enough. *Hugs*<p>

Okay, so as promised, here is the follow up chapter and in less than two weeks!  
>Good or what? Heh, not really as it's been finished for a little while now, <em>but let's not focus on that.<em>

Alright! On that note, go ahead and read my lovelies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Unfortunately for the students attending Destiny Islands High, the first day of school finally rolled around, ending the two glorious weeks of the autumn half term. During the last six days, Naminé no longer found herself having to avoid Roxas' calls, as they had promptly ended when he had visited and received an earful from her sister, and suddenly found herself spending time with Hope, whom she had grown very close to. And in that short amount of time, he in turn seemed to have grown increasingly fonder of her, only increasing her guilt over their situation even further.

Before they had parted ways yesterday he had asked her if he could walk with her to school in the morning. Of course, she hadn't been able to refuse. He had flashed a wide, dimpled smile and raised a questioning eyebrow that made her go slightly weak at the knees. The expression reminded her so strongly of Roxas; she found it hard to remember to breathe.

By now, she knew things had to stop. She'd known from the beginning that things had to stop. She would only end up hurting him if she continued to lead him on and that was the last thing she wanted to do to the sweet, innocent Hope. She respected and loved him too much as a friend to do such a thing to him.

Naminé was propped up against her pillows with the covers pooled around her waist when her mother came into her room at seven AM to wake her. Amelia glanced from her mussed hair to her dishevelled, rumpled clothing and instantly turned tail and left the room without a word, her expression unreadable.

From this, she could assume two things; her mother was either going to call an asylum to have them take her away and throw her into a padded cell or she was fetching her a cup of coffee. She sincerely hoped the latter. Had she been in a better frame of mind, she might have laughed at her dry attempt at humour, but all jokes aside she really could use a pick-me-up to start off what she was sure to be a dreadful day. Not only would she have to figure things out with Hope, but she'd have to interact with Roxas, one way or another. That is, if he didn't completely hate her already.

Naminé had spent two hours last night, after the movie evening with her mother, sister and Aqua, writing down all the reasons why she shouldn't forgive Roxas and why she should be with Hope. In the end, she had come up with a rather repetitive list which still left her filled with indecision;

**REASONS WHY I **_**SHOULDN'T**_** FORGIVE ROXAS AND WHY I **_**SHOULD**_** BE WITH HOPE:**

• Roxas betrayed you.

• Roxas betrayed your friends.

• Roxas betrayed everyone.

• You deserve better than Roxas.

• Roxas likes _Xion_.

• Hope likes _you_.

• Hope is wonderful.

• Hope makes you feel safe.

• Hope makes you smile.

• You enjoy Hope's company.

• You don't like Roxas one bit.

Admittedly, she had quickly scribbled through quite a few of the bullet points she'd listed, but despite all of that, she hadn't been able to bring herself to tell make a decision. She shouldn't be with Hope, but she couldn't turn around and snub him like that. It would literally crush him and she couldn't do that to him. He was too sweet and innocent and she simply couldn't bring herself to hurt him like that, even though she had a feeling she was only going to end up hurting him more if she carried on like this.

She missed Roxas...

Naminé glanced up when the door to her room was flung open again. Her mother stood in the doorway holding a tray with a steaming mug of some unseen liquid and plate of scrumptious looking buttered toast, minus the crusts. She could have died and gone to heaven at the sight of such a wonderful breakfast. She felt happier already.

"Right missy." Amelia declared as she stalked over to her bed before gently placing the tray in her daughter's awaiting lap. "Here's what's going to happen. You will drink your coffee before it gets cold, eat your toast and not pick at it like you usually do, jump in the shower and get ready for school in the next half hour. I will not receive a murmur of protest or witness another minute of moping from you, do you hear me?"

If it weren't for the glimmer of amusement in her mother's earthy green eyes, Naminé might have thought that she was being serious. But joking or not, she knew better than to mess with her mom when she was ordering someone about. Most of the time, it was for their own good and goodness knows how much she could use a shove in the right direction right now.

"Yes mom." Naminé replied quietly, ducking her head to avoid the woman's expectant gaze. She was secretly glad that her mother was taking control of the situation. She didn't have the backbone to do it herself.

Amelia bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Alright sweetie. Good girl." She pulled back and smiled down at her, ruffling her hair affectionately. "I know you're still confused, but I also know that no matter what you choose, you will make the right decision. You always do." She turned on her heel and left her daughter to eat in peace.

The blonde looked towards the door as it swung to a close behind her mother and slumped back against her pillows, suddenly exhausted. "If only I knew what to choose. Whatever I do, I'll end up hurting somebody. If I can help it, I don't want to do that anymore." She blew her fringe back from her face and glanced around her freakishly tidy room with her wide azure eyes. "I don't know what to do."

She would have sunk into even deeper despair if she hadn't caught sight of her notepad sitting invitingly on her bedside table. Naminé narrowed her eyes and reached for it, determination setting in.

Maybe she didn't need to choose. Maybe she didn't have to hurt Hope and maybe, just maybe, she didn't need to lose Roxas.

At the bottom of the page she made a new list, with only two bullet points. Once done, she glanced over the rest of her list and nodded, satisfied, before chucking the notepad aside and digging into the plate of fresh toast and mug of creamy coffee her mother had so lovingly prepared for her.

Today was going to be a good day. She wasn't going to let anybody, not even Xion, bring her down.

**REASONS WHY I **_**SHOULDN'T**_** FORGIVE ROXAS AND WHY I **_**SHOULD**_** BE WITH HOPE:**

• Hope likes _you_.

• Hope is wonderful.

• Hope makes you feel safe.

• Hope makes you smile.

• You enjoy Hope's company.

**REASONS WHY I**_** SHOULD**_** FORGIVE ROXAS AND WHY I **_**SHOULDN'T**_** BE WITH HOPE:**

• Roxas _doesn't_ like Xion.

• Despite his faults, you can't live without Roxas. Don't try and deny it. It's time to make things right.

**~{*}~**

Half an hour later, just as her mother had commanded, Naminé skipped downstairs in her everyday school uniform and sauntered readily into the kitchen, depositing the tray Amelia had brought upstairs to her by the sink. She felt good. Today was the day that she was going to sort everything out, once and for all. No longer was she going to let anything get in her way.

Kairi and Aqua, who were both seated at the breakfast bar, looked up as she entered and cast each other twin looks of surprise when Naminé swung herself up into the empty chair and started humming to herself as she checked through her school bag.

"You seem pretty happy, considering it's the first day back at school." Kairi commented, eyeing her sister suspiciously as she pushed her bowl of coco pops away from her. "Normally you'd be freaking out by now..." The redhead reached forward and prodded her sister's cheek experimentally. "...Is there something _exceptionally_ wrong with you today, other than the fact you're clearly losing your mind?"

Aqua pulled her hand away from the blonde's face as she moved to prod her again, but Naminé paid no mind, choosing instead to reach for the box of Coco Pops sitting at the end of the table before proceeding to eat from the packet. "I'm feeling optimistic." She finally conceded with a smile. "Today is going to be a good day, no matter what."

Aqua's expression was akin to a proud mother hen and for a moment, Kairi's violet-blue eyes were shining and her lips were turned up into a smile of her own, before she slumped forwards in her chair and set her chin down on her arms. "It's easy for you to say. You didn't forget that you had a thirty slide PowerPoint presentation due in for Miss Lockhart's lesson." She wrinkled her nose out of distaste. "Ugh. She's going to kill me."

"It could be worse." Aqua pointed out as she rose to her feet and crossed to the sink, dumping her own bowl into it. "You didn't have to handwrite a forty page essay on the themes and _deeper meaning _behind four of Shakespeare's sonnets for Mr Strife. Unfortunately, when your mom is best friends with your English teacher, you're expected to be top of the class. He might be cute, but he's mean when it comes to homework." The blue haired woman whirled around to face the complaining redhead and smiled. "I doubt you can beat that."

Kairi tilted her chin and pursed her lips before making a rather unattractive noise through her nose. "You're a goody two-shoes, Aqua. I don't see how you can complain over anything school or social related. You have the perfect grade…you're ridiculously pretty, oh and you have friends that everybody else would die for." The redhead leaned back in her chair and pointed at herself with a gloating grin, glancing over at her sister who was remaining oddly silent from the corner of her eye.

Naminé looked up from eating, her eyebrows knitting into a light frown, "I don't think Mr Strife is that bad. Besides, Kairi's right. You don't have to worry about homework. To you, it's like...a way of gaining extra credits. I bet you enjoy every second of it." Before Aqua could retort, the blonde scowled and flicked a Coco Pop in Kairi's direction when she moved to try and steal the box from her grasp. "You have a bowl of your own right there, Kai."

"But mine are soggy now." The redhead muttered sourly, poking her spoon at the pudgy cereal floating around in her milk to prove her point. "And they look like over-sized rabbit droppings – I can't eat that! Besides, you have a whole packet there! I don't want to finish mine. Don't be a sleazebag."

"Naminé, don't eat from the box, it's unsanitary. Kairi, finish your cereal. You didn't have to eat it with milk, you're just being fussy." Amelia commanded as she entered the room, her hands lost in her hair as she attempted to pull her wine coloured locks into a semi-tame bun. Naminé instantly shoved the box away from her and Kairi resumed eating her soggy Coco Pops, albeit sulkily. Their mother noticed a rather put-out looking Aqua standing beside the sink and smiled sheepishly, gesturing to her hair. "Aqua dear, could you lend me a hand?"

The young woman beamed, her slight annoyance forgotten and stepped up beside Amelia as she spun around to face her daughter's. "Okay, work called and they want me to do a double shift—" When Kairi let out a whine of disapproval, she held up her hand to silence her. "I want the two of you to go home with Miss Gainsborough and Mr Fair." Both Naminé and Kairi whined this time. "No buts! Aqua's mom should be back tonight, meaning she won't be around to babysit."

Naminé wrinkled her nose out of confusion as she cocked her head to the side. "Why can't we go over to Selphie's, or Olette's? Wouldn't that be a better idea and much less awkward for everybody instead of sitting in with our teacher's?" She glanced over at Kairi who nodded her head in agreement in between shovelling heaped spoons of the soggy cereal into her mouth.

"Aerith and Zack are already expecting you. Besides, I'm not about to burden other parents with you two." She smiled, as if she'd just told a hilarious joke. Both Naminé and Kairi glared at her. Amelia rolled her eyes and added, "If I send you to their house, at least I know you'll behave, unless you want to receive extra homework."

Kairi whimpered and covered her face with her hands. "Homework. Don't remind me. I still have to do Mr Fair's biology assignment. I really don't want to let him down."

"Well, it would appear that we're going to his tonight. Maybe we could ask him for help?" Naminé pointed out as she leapt to her feet, her backpack swinging comfortably between her shoulder blades. "I mean, he did say if we had trouble that we should email him. You're just too stubborn, Kai." She jerked as her phone vibrated in her hand, signalling the arrival of a new text and squinted down at the screen. It was from Hope.

**(7:49 A.M) Hope:** _Hey Naminé, I'm outside! :)_

And just like that her heart slid into her stomach. She'd already made a decision and she was ready to carry it out, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Letting Hope down gently was the first step. Admittedly, she would be taking her own advice, advice that had broken Ven and Aqua up, but she couldn't lead Hope on. Talking to Roxas was the second. The third step was...well, she hadn't quite got that far yet. Hopefully there wouldn't need to be a third step.

_It was now or never._

She hesitated for a moment, before typing out a quick reply to Hope and dropping her phone into her open backpack.

_She had to do this._

The blonde moved towards her mother's side and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek before heading towards the doorway. "I'm off now. Bye mom," She waved lazily at Aqua who dipped her head in acknowledgement as she went about pulling Amelia's hair up into a complicated, yet beautiful knot. "See you all later."

"Where are you going? What about me?" Kairi piped from where she sat, watching after her sister with wide eyes, her bowl of unfinished Coco Pops now forgotten, much to their mother's evident chagrin.

"Oh, I'm walking with Hope." Naminé mumbled incoherently, pointedly avoiding her sister's gaze by focusing on one of her backpack's straps. She knew Kairi was probably glaring at her, not that she particularly cared. "You're walking with Sora, aren't you?"

Kairi wrinkled her nose out of annoyance, and protested angrily, "Yes, but—"

"Then what's the problem? I'll talk to you at break, okay? See you soon!" Naminé offered Kairi a brisk wave an exited the kitchen before she had chance to object any further. She was seriously dreading running into her sister later. It was not going to be pretty; she knew this from reluctant experience.

She shuffled out onto the porch without another thought on the matter and soon noticed Hope waiting for her at the foot of the steps. She had to force the memory of Roxas waiting for her at the foot of those very same steps not eight days ago. Hold on, she'd been counting the days? She mentally berated herself and shook her thoughts away. She needed to have a clear head.

He caught sight of her and grinned, waving awkwardly as she moved to the edge of the porch. "Hey, Naminé. You okay?"

Naminé forced a smile in return and stepped down beside him, quickly ducking his arms which invited her in for a hug, pretending to trip on a stone. "Yeah, thank you, although, I didn't exactly have a very restful night." Well, that wasn't entirely a lie... She had been battling with herself well into the early hours of the morning.

Although clearly disappointed that she hadn't allowed him to hug her, Hope didn't let it deter him as he fell into step beside her. He glanced down at her, his expression worried, "Why's that?"

She inhaled sharply in an attempt to control the barrage of emotions rattling around in her chest. It was now or never. She'd unconsciously broached the subject and now she had to break it to him. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she could only hope that he didn't react too badly. Steeling her resolve, she pushed her hair back from her forehead and subtly kicked at the dirt beneath her sandaled feet. "I couldn't help but think about what's happened over the past week. Between us..."

Hope didn't reply for a long time, but when he did, his voice was barely louder than a whisper and was filled with the disappointment she had been expecting to hear. "By the sound of your voice, you don't mean that in a positive way, do you?"

No longer able to hold it back, Naminé pulled him to a stop and grasped his hands in her own, forcing him to meet her gaze as she blurted, "It's not that I don't like you Hope, I do. I think you're wonderful and you have been ever since I met you." His green eyes lit up when she mentioned this and it killed her inside to notice it. Why couldn't it be Hope? Why Roxas?

The light in his eyes faded away as he came to a sudden realisation. "But I'm not the one you like." Hope conceded with a sad smile, retracting his hands from her own. He reached up to scratch at the back of his head and turned away, his breath slipping past his lips in an agitated sigh.

Naminé felt as though she had been punched in the gut. She wished with all of her heart that she could take back her words and throw herself into his arms, but she couldn't. She wouldn't only be lying to herself, but to him too and she didn't want to lie to anybody anymore. She didn't want to hurt anybody anymore. She'd done enough of that. "I just don't...feel that way about you."

Hope laughed, although it wasn't filled with the humour like she was used to. Instead, it sounded like it was verging on hysterics. "It's okay. I did kind of kiss you while you were...well, emotionally unstable. I took advantage of you and fabricated this entire relationship in my head, I'm sorry."

Naminé grasped his face between her hands, smoothing his cheeks with her thumbs in what she hoped to be a soothing motion, although judging by the pain in his emerald eyes, it was only hurting him. She promptly released him and stepped back. "Hope, please don't apologise, please. It was my fault— I never should have let you kiss me in the first place." She ducked her head out of shame. How could she have hurt such an innocent, wonderful person? "It was wrong of me to lead you on and encourage you like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry. I never once wanted to hurt you. You're perfect, just not the perfect guy for me. I'm sorry..."

She glanced up as one of Hope's hands suddenly ghosted across her cheek. She met his gaze and noticed his uneven smile, although it was laced with sadness. "You just asked me not to apologise, and the same applies to you. You don't need to, okay?" Naminé remained silent, just watching him as he moved away sharply, his strained smile morphing into a heart wrenchingly wistful expression which she wanted so desperately to wipe away. "As much as I like you, Naminé and as fun as these last couple of days with you have have been, I don't think that it would have worked out between us over time anyway. You're not...made for someone like me."

"Then who am I made for?" Naminé whispered, almost terrified to receive an answer.

Hope blushed, which she thought was pretty odd, before starting off down the dirt track which would eventually lead them to the main road. "Come on, let's get to school. Maybe you can straighten things out with Roxas, eh?"

It was Naminé's turn to blush at the mention of a particular blonde's name as she scurried after the boy, her thoughts straying to her rather hell-bent plan on regaining Roxas' friendship. She had successfully ignored him for a little over a week and felt awful, for both him and herself. He had tried to explain, going as far as to ask Sora to try and talk some sense into her, but she had refused his advances and shut him out. She swore to herself that she would never do that to him ever again.

...But what if he didn't want to speak to her?

She didn't know if her heart could take it.

She quickly forced the thought from her mind. Whether he wanted to or not, Naminé would apologise for her behaviour and hopefully things would be okay between them both.

Because, at the end of the day and despite everything that had happened, she needed everything to be okay. Anything less just wouldn't cut it. She was through with second rate happiness. For once, she was going to be selfish and stop trying to please others. She was going to be happy.

Boldly, she took Hope's hand and began dragging him onwards, ignoring his laugh of amusement as she increased her stride. Today was going to be a good day.

...Or so she hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

**A few hours earlier**

Roxas felt somebody's warm breath fanning his cheeks as he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. It was too early for him to be waking, his body clock told him that much. He scrunched his nose out of annoyance and rolled onto his side with a low grunt of warning aimed at the intruder, keeping his eyes firmly clamped shut. The mattress dipped as somebody flopped down beside him and he scowled. What did it take around here to get a decent nights rest? Apparently, it took a lot.

"Roxas? Are you awake?" Sora whispered quietly as he curled up beside his brother, his back pressed against the blonde's own. When Roxas refused to reply, choosing to ignore him with the hope that he would be left in peace, the brunette let out a low sigh, continuing anyway, much to his twin's chagrin. "I know it's late, but…are you okay?"

For a while, he half considered Sora's question as he drifted in and out of consciousness, wondering if he really was okay. He slowly came to the conclusion that, no, he wasn't okay. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't be in time.

"Are you, Roxas?" The brunette persisted, although he was beginning to sound drowsy, as if he were beginning to drift off. Roxas couldn't help but find that typical of him. On multiple occasions Sora would come into his room under the pretence of asking a personal question of some sorts only to fall asleep before he received an answer. He figured that tonight – or this morning – would be no different.

"I know that one day you're going to be happy again, Rox." Sora murmured in between a particularly loud yawn as he suddenly flipped onto his other side, throwing a lazy arm around the blonde's waist in a loose hug. "You deserve that much."

By now, Roxas was fully awake, his blue eyes staring widely at the whitewashed walls of his room, as he struggled to truly believe in his brother's comment. If he deserved to be happy, then why wasn't he?

_Oh, that's right… _He thought to himself as he himself started to drift off again, his eyelids becoming heavy. _I'm unhappy because _she's_ not in my life._

He fell back into a fitful sleep, his mind plagued with thoughts of Naminé.

**~{*}~**

**Present time**

At seven fifteen Roxas' alarm went off, startling the blonde. He shot into a sitting position, casting his azure eyes about the room for the source of the sudden loud noise. He noticed that Sora was still slumbering peacefully beside him and grunted. It was unfair. His brother could probably sleep through a zombie apocalypse and be none the wiser to his surroundings, whereas Roxas was easily disturbed by the smallest of noises like a creaking floorboard.

When he finally wrapped his mind around what the cause of the loud bleeping sound was, he let out a groan and begrudgingly rolled over his brother's curled form to slap the top of his alarm clock, cutting off the offending noise battering his eardrums.

He dropped back against his pillows, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes and rubbing at them irritably. He was glad to have blackout blinds instead of the near-see through curtains his brother's room sported. If there was one thing he hated more than something interrupting his sleep, it was unnecessary light in the morning.

Roxas crawled to the end of his bed in an attempt not to wake his brother and toppled off the edge, crashing in a heap of tangled, bruised limbs. Unfortunately, this sudden catastrophe seemed to disturb the brunette. Sora sat bolt upright in bed, mirroring his earlier position, glancing around with wide owl-like eyes before falling back amongst the blankets and letting out a rather unattractive snore.

The blonde pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared disbelievingly at his younger twin now snoring in his bed. Scratch the whole zombie apocalypse scenario. That kid could sleep through a nuclear bomb exploding and still be completely dead to the world.

With a roll of his eyes, the blonde stumbled painfully to his feet and started traipsing towards his wardrobe, where his school uniform was waiting for him. He glanced over at Sora's sleeping form once more before slipping from the room without a sound, only to bump into his mother who was standing on the other side of the door.

Roxas leapt back with a muffled noise of surprise and quickly pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his own rapid heartbeat beneath his fingertips. "You scared me." The blonde muttered, moving away from the open door as his mother chuckled and stepped back to offer him some space.

Sonya ruffled his mussed hair with one hand, smiling softly at her son's surprised expression. "Sorry Roxy. I was just coming in to wake you up. Is Sora in there too?" She peered around the boy's head and caught sight of her youngest son snoring away in his brother's bed with the blankets tangled around his legs in a rather comical fashion. She shook her head out of amusement and pulled back. "I don't know what to do with that boy. Sometimes I think putting you in two separate bedrooms was a bad idea. Sora spends more time in there than he does in his own room."

He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, his uniform dangling over his shoulder. "Yeah. Tell me about it. You remember what he was like when he was younger? Yeah, well it's gotten worse. It's hard to get a decent sleep with the way he kicks and talks in his sleep."

"It's that bad, huh?" His mother joked as the two of them moved away from the bedroom to leave his brother to sleep a little while longer. "You do know you can always kick him out, right?"

"Believe me, I want to. But, I just can't." Roxas threw his arms up dejectedly, his expression helpless. "Whenever I try, he'll give me this pout and I instantly feel bad about it, so I leave him to it. It's not like he does it every night, I guess…"

Sonya reached up and kissed his forehead lovingly. "And that's what makes you such a good brother. You're always looking out for Sora, even when he annoys you." She stepped back and smiled warmly. "Now go and get ready for school. I left some bacon out for breakfast and there are Pop-Tarts in the cupboard if you really must. And before you ask; yes, they are the chocolate fudge ones. I've got to take your dad to the hospital for a check-up, so make sure you wake your brother before eight."

Roxas repressed a grin of triumph. What could be better than Pop-Tarts and bacon for breakfast? His day was beginning to look up. "Okay. I'll be sure to wake him up later. And as for the Pop-Tarts, you're the best, mom." He gently pushed past her as he headed towards the bathroom to get changed and ready for the first day back at school.

"Wake him sooner rather than later, please Roxas." His mother called after him, her voice taking on a tone of exasperation.

Roxas merely waved a lazy hand at her over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

**~{*}~**

After getting changed and quickly running a comb through his typically untameable hair, Roxas retreated downstairs in search of the Pop-Tarts his mother had mentioned earlier. By the time he uncovered the ever elusive box of chocolatey goodness, it was nearing quarter to eight.

Remembering the promise he'd made to his mom, he hefted himself down from the counter and slipped upstairs to where his brother was still snoring away in his bed. When Roxas peeked inside, he suppressed a snort of amusement at the sight of Sora's hunched form. He was curled up against the pillow, his mouth hanging wide open, with all the blankets hanging over the side of the bed.

With a Pop-Tart lodged between his teeth and the box shoved under his arm, Roxas stalked over to the bed and punched the brunette's arm. "C'mon. Get up. It's quarter to eight and you haven't even had breakfast yet."

The brunette mumbled something into the pillow and turned away from his brother, his eyes still closed, despite Roxas' efforts.

But of course, this was the boy who could sleep through a nuclear bombing. How could he forget? With that in mind, he decided to try a new tactic. Retrieving another Pop-Tart from the box, he shook the packet in front of his brother's face and called out, "Hey _Sora_, guess who has Pop-Tarts!"

In less than ten seconds flat, his twin was sat upright, all traces of sleep wiped from his face, tearing at the packaging of the offered toaster pastry. "It better be the chocolate fudge flavour. I hate it when mom buys the strawberry ones." The brunette squinted up at the blonde standing over him and wrinkled his nose. "Fruit. Bah."

"Only you would dislike strawberry Pop-Tarts. They're like a little piece of heaven and the sooner you realise that, the better." Roxas grunted as he turned on his heel to leave. "Now hurry up. You're meeting with Kairi in less than half an hour."

Sora choked on his half eaten pastry and shoved his brother aside in a mad dash to get to the bathroom. "What! It's that late already? Roxas! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" The brunette wheeled around at the last second and shoved an accusatory finger under Roxas' nose before he had chance to open his mouth and make some snarky reply. "Don't answer that. You're an idiot and I hate you."

"I love you too, Sor!" Roxas piped as his younger brother sped from the room without another word.

**~{*}~**

Half an hour and plenty of whinging later, Sora slipped out to meet with Kairi at quarter past eight like usual, while Roxas had continued to mope around eating random pieces of food until he deemed himself ready to leave for school.

By the time Roxas finally rolled through the school gate on his battered skateboard, he was exceedingly late but he neither thought about it nor cared.

It wasn't a first, him being late and it certainly wouldn't be a last, but there was something about today which made him even more uncaring than usual. Perhaps it was because the entire situation with his father constantly weighing down on him like an unwanted burden and he had no room to care about anything else, or perhaps it was because he'd spent the last twenty four hours watching and listening to his brother and Naminé's sister flirting, kissing, holding hands and generally doing other things that normal teenage couples would do. It made his heart ache painfully in his chest. He missed Naminé.

In between making out with his brother, Kairi had been as courteous enough to explain to him that Naminé had been doing better over the last couple of days, spending the majority of her time walking around the island, and not alone either.

Hope Estheim had apparently taken up the role as her escort for each of these trips, which only increased his jealously towards the boy. He knew that Hope liked Naminé; he'd known it for a while now, but he never would have thought that she returned his half-baked feelings.

He laughed despite himself, earning some strange looks from fellow tardy students as he hopped off his skateboard and proceeded to head towards his locker.

He didn't dislike the boy; far from it. Sometimes, he considered Hope to be a cool guy to hang out with, but right now his feelings towards the boy were verging on mildly unpleasant and that was putting it in rather polite terms.

Roxas sighed, veering his thoughts away from the boy, only to have Naminé re-enter his mind with the force of a tornado. Admittedly, she rarely left his thoughts anymore, even if just imagining her delicate heart shaped face caused his chest to ache with longing. He missed their playful banter, their trips to the ice cream parlour, their chats on the pier, her annoyingly amazing drawing skills, but most importantly and much to his disbelief he'd missed her presence. Everything about her, from her smile, to the way she crinkled her nose when confused or how her eyes betrayed every little emotion she felt.

They had known each other for little under four months, but in that time he swore he knew more about her than he did anybody else and enjoyed her company more than he did his own brother's. She wasn't only a source of advice, but a pillar of support when going through his darkest times.

...But he'd screwed things up. Or at least, Xion had. And because of that, he'd lost the only person he'd truly let into his heart.

Roxas stopped abruptly in front of his locker and quickly entered the combination, slamming his palm against the door when it refused to budge. With a pitiful groan, it swung open under his brutality, much too slowly for his liking. With jerky, robotic movements, he tossed his skateboard into the bottom of the small space, grabbed his art utensils from the top shelf, slammed the locker door behind him and proceeded to head towards his first lesson, albeit begrudgingly.

Art. Not only would he have to put up with Xion's stifling presence, but he would have to suffer a whole hour of sitting next to the girl who probably hated him.

Xion wanted Naminé out of the picture? Well, it looked like she'd be getting what she wanted. She would probably never want to talk to him ever again thanks to his ex-girlfriend's obsessive behaviour. That angered him slightly. Why couldn't she just leave him alone and let him be happy for once? Even during their relationship he had been miserable. He might not have showed it, but he had certainly felt it at times, especially when he saw Xion going off with Riku when they were meant to be meeting up.

Now he looked back on it, the evidence of something going on between her and Riku was so blatantly obvious, he was surprised that he hadn't noticed sooner. He was also surprised that nobody had mentioned it to him.

He felt pathetic.

Roxas managed to stop his inner ramblings as he came to a stop just outside his classroom's door. It was now or never. He'd receive numerous stares no matter what he tried to pull. So, sucking up his pride and finally, if not reluctantly accepting the situation between him and Naminé, he pushed the door open and stepped into the classroom. He resisted the urge to wince as the mindless chatter faded away into silence as all eyes converged on him as he stood wordlessly in the doorway, his expression schooled into one lacking any emotion of any kind. He glanced over at Miss Gainsborough's desk and dipped his head to go with his feeble attempt at an apology for his tardiness. "Sorry, miss. I left home a little late."

Aerith – as she often liked to be called by some of her better favoured students – smiled openly at him and gestured for him to take his seat. "No problem at all, Roxas. I know you have a plausible reason." Her green eyes were filled with that same understanding which he had grown to love. His mother must have called her to let her know what had happened this morning. She knew of his home situation and often let him get away with some outrageous things all in the name of it, but Roxas wasn't about to complain. Besides, he knew Aerith adored him and he could truly say he adored her back. "Take a seat. We're just compiling notes for our next project this lesson, so you haven't missed a lot. I'm sure Naminé can fill you in."

"Thanks miss." Roxas mumbled in reply as he closed the door behind him and meandered his way through the maze of easels to the back of the classroom. He felt Xion's heated glare on his back the entire time, although he did his best to ignore her. He wasn't going to rise to the bait. She was waiting for a reaction, but there was no way in hell he was going to give her one.

His heart suddenly clenched as he caught sight of Naminé perched on that same stool as usual, with an empty place waiting patiently beside her. He was slightly surprised that she hadn't tried to swap with one of the other girls who often stared longingly after him as he walked past. Maybe she was trying to be the better person? She would probably ignore him anyway, so what did it matter if she had stayed sitting where she was?

He swung his bag from his shoulder and placed it between them, before continuing to remove his art utensils from one of its zippered pockets, choosing to remain silent rather than acknowledge her presence. He didn't want to make her any madder than she probably already was. It was better to suffer in silence than make a fuss.

"You're late."

At the sound of her voice, he froze. It was neither condescending nor obnoxious – not like she could be either of these things, he promptly chided – instead, it sounded more like a question. Her curiosity intrigued him. Didn't she hate him? Regardless of her feelings towards him, he had to remain stoic if things were to go smoothly.

Roxas forced himself to look across at her with a cool stare, hoping his eyes didn't betray the hope kindling in his chest.

Her head was tilted adorably to side as she stared at her empty canvas, paintbrush in hand, although she had not yet started to paint anything. Her hair was, as usual, swept over her left shoulder and her uniform was as pristine as ever, crisp and neat. Her eyes kept darting in his direction, but he pretended not to notice.

When he didn't respond to her, she continued talking in her mild tone, giving no impression of anger or hatred like he had expected. "Miss gave us a new assignment. We're to work in pairs. So I guess that means you're my partner." She glanced down and pushed a sheet in his direction. "I've already decided what I'm going to do. It's up to you how you interpret stuff."

While trying to hide the ecstasy he felt due to the fact that she was willingly conversing with him, he glanced over the sheet he had been given and felt himself die a little inside. Naminé had circled the most difficult sounding task and had already jotted down her ideas in the margin. He couldn't help but think she was doing it out of spite, but he knew she wasn't like that.

"Oh." He mumbled, non-too intelligently, as he glumly studied her notes. Her ideas were great, as they always were, but he didn't see where he would fit in. Not that he was surprised. Of course she wouldn't include him. "And I'm supposed to be doing what...?"

Naminé wordlessly pointed the shaft of her paintbrush at a cluster of tiny words near the bottom of the page before turning back to her empty canvas, her lips pursed with obvious concentration.

"Oh." He repeated dumbly. At least he didn't feel as insignificant anymore. "You've, uh, got some good ideas."

Naminé smiled thinly across at him. "If you think of anything better, let me know?"

"How can I think of anything better than that?" Roxas asked dubiously as he pointed out several of the bullet points listed by the side of the sheet. "C'mon, you doubt yourself too much." As wonderful as it was to be conversing with her in a semi-normal fashion, it couldn't last, could it? Goodness knows he wanted it to.

_He could still feel Xion's glare searing into the side of his head._

No matter which way he looked at things, he knew that couldn't live his life without her, so there was no way in hell he was going to bow to Xion's expectations. He needed this girl in his life, no matter what. If there were a chance he could make things right, then he'd take it, without a doubt.

The blonde beside him twirled a strand of her hair around her paintbrush as she observed him with a sincerity that astounded him. "Roxas, there's something I need to tell you... If you'll listen..."

"You...do?" He blinked slowly, trying not to sound as confused as he felt. What could there possibly be for her to say? If anything, he should be the one doing all the talking, he was the one who needed to make some serious amends. "You need...to tell _me_ something?"

"Yes." Naminé turned to him and smiled weakly as she set her paintbrush aside. "I've been really stupid the last couple of days." When he opened his mouth to protest, she ignored him and continued none the wiser to his inner turmoil, "I've ignored you, even though you had something important to say. I acted like a spoilt little brat and paid no mind to what you might be going through." She paused and sighed heavily, her blue eyes shining with emotion. "Even though...it probably doesn't mean much coming from me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you and treating you this way. And I want you to know that I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, I just needed for you to hear that." She dipped her head against her chest, her expression crestfallen. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologising to me?" Roxas blurted before he could stop himself. He was staring incredulously at her, open mouthed, his nose wrinkled with confusion. Naminé lifted his head towards him, her expression mirroring his own. "I don't get it. I should be the one apologising." He continued as he scratched awkwardly at the back of his head. "I ruined our time together last week. If I had pushed _her_ away maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe we wouldn't have fallen apart." He suddenly reached forwards and grasped her hands in his own, staring her directly in the eye. "I never meant to hurt you, Naminé, not for a second. You mean too much to me. I would never intentionally push you away or cause you harm like that. Xion...she's just..."

The girl pulled one of her hands from his grasp and pressed a finger to his lips, her cheeks colouring with slight embarrassment over their sudden close proximity. "It's okay." She laughed and let her hand drop to his arm. "Doesn't all of this feel a little familiar to you? Why is it we always argue and then apologise to each other afterwards, even though it isn't really needed. I think...we've already forgiven one another, haven't we?"

Instead of replying, Roxas tugged on her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Right now, he couldn't care less if the class were staring at him. He was too overjoyed with the fact that Naminé didn't hate him. Maybe they could work things out. Even if they didn't, he was never letting her go.

She fell rather awkwardly against him, but she was quick to right herself as she slipped her arms around his waist, returning the embrace with equal enthusiasm. "Do I take that as a 'Yes, you're forgiven' or as 'No, I still hate you'?" She laughed as she tilted her head back to stare up at him.

Roxas pulled back slightly and smiled, resisting the urge to run his thumb across her flushed cheeks. "I could never, ever hate you, Naminé. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

If he was completely honest with himself, the smile that lit up Naminé's face was worth the hours of worrying and torture he'd been put through the past few days. In fact, he'd go through it all over again if it meant that he could catch even a glimpse of it.

That smile of hers made him feel more alive than ever.

* * *

><p>A<em>ha<em>! Now how was that? Good, yes? A nice fluffy ending, no?

I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, but don't expect it up as quickly. Wanna know why? _Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance _comes out _NEXT. FREAKING. FRIDAY. PEOPLE! _That's why! xD

I've never been so excited for a game; seriously, you should have seen me yesterday. Imagine me running around in excited circles, while screaming like a love struck fangirl that would about cover it. Well, my mum has a slightly altered image of my excitement (she used the words "crazed", "rabid" and "obsessive" to describe me, can you believe that?) but that's beside the point!

Anyway, enough chatter! Until next time!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	18. Chapter 17

**Review replies:**

**animeluv3: **I'm glad they did too! I had an alternate ending which could have completely changed things around, but I'm so glad I decided not to use it. I'm such a fangirl too. XD Yes, you were right. :D Hmm...not yet. Give it, maybe another chapter or two. ^^

**Caleb:** Urm... Please don't hate Hope. Please? :3 It's just a little plot twist.

* * *

><p>Okay, so here is your update before I leave off on my holiday! It's rushed and hot off the press, so expect a few minor errors. I'm sorry! I haven't had the time to properly edit it, but I desperately wanted to get this up before I left.<p>

Not a lot happens, so I warn you now, but it's a chapter, so that's all that matters.

Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

The bell signalling the end of first lesson suddenly sounded, breaking the two blondes out of their trance-like state. For the past hour Roxas and Naminé been chattering away, catching up on what had been going on, asking a few probing questions as well as making a few extra apologies in between. By the end of the lesson, it was as though nothing had happened between them.

Naminé had never felt so overjoyed in her life. Not only had Roxas accepted her apology, but he even went on to saying that he could never hate her, even after everything that had happened. She didn't know whether to cry or leap for joy. In the end, she decided to celebrate in silence while basking in Roxas' presence once again. Things just couldn't get any better.

She had to thank Hope when she next saw him. Without his words of advice and encouragement, she never would have spoken up to Roxas and regained his friendship. Even if they couldn't be more than friends, she was content with just being with him again. That meant more to her than a stupid relationship. Xion had compromised both her friendship and relationship with him, but Naminé was determined not to make the same mistake.

She knew now, without a doubt, that she couldn't be without him. It felt wrong, like a piece of her was missing, but when they were together, she was whole again.

They were back to being the close friends they were not more than a week and a half ago. They teased, they laughed, they spoke... Roxas had even promised to take her for ice cream after school to seal the deal. She didn't care about sealing any deal, she was just glad to be in his company, but she hadn't declined. The fact that he had offered to pay for the ice cream had nothing to do with it...sort of.

She'd explained the whole situation to Aerith and asked for her permission to go down to the ice cream parlour after school, seeing as both she and Mr Fair would be babysitting them after school. Needless to say, Aerith had been very understanding and agreed almost instantly upon seeing how happy the two were. If Naminé didn't know any better, she might think that she actually supported the idea of the two of them in a relationship. She wouldn't be surprised if Kairi probably put the idea into her head, but she was past caring. If she could get to spend more time with Roxas then she certainly wasn't going to worry about other people trying to get them together.

The only thing they had left to do was to break the news to their friends. Naminé had a feeling that Kairi wouldn't take their reconciliation too well... As long as she didn't punch him, the blonde didn't really mind too much. He could look after himself after all.

She _was_ looking forward to seeing the looks on their faces though.

So, when Roxas personally escorted Naminé to Mr Strife's room before scampering off to his Maths lesson just down the hall, Sora looked pretty gobsmacked. Tidus and Pence were none the wiser, as they hadn't been informed of the activities which had occurred during the half term, but Selphie was quick to glare daggers at the retreating boy's head. She'd found out about what had happened through Kairi, which was no real surprise, and hadn't taken to the news very well. Luckily, Olette had been around to calm her down before she completely erupted and vowed to take her revenge.

Naminé pushed all thoughts aside when she realised that Sora was still staring at her like she had just drowned his goldfish and tried not to start laughing. His expression was, to say the least, rather amusing.

She quietly sneaked to the back of the room and slid into her seat beside Sora and smiled timidly, wringing her hands together in her lap as she awaited his reaction. "Hey. How are you?"

"How—? Who—? When—? Okay, what the hell is going on?" The brunette finally spluttered after a long while of remaining silent, his eyebrows knotting into a confused frown. He flailed his arms about slightly, gesturing to Naminé and the direction Roxas had fled in. "You two are acting like nothing happened. Did I dream up everything that had happened over the holidays? Or am I missing something?"

"That good, huh?" The blonde stated non-too helpfully with a playful wink. When he fixed her with an exasperated stare, she chuckled, bumping her elbow against his arm. "You're missing something. But don't worry, you'll catch on, I'm sure." She craned her neck to search the room, after glancing across at the usually occupied seat of the brunette's dearest cousin. "Say, where's Vanitas today? Kairi and I told him at the end of last month that he needs to start attending his lessons. Ven keeps harping on about how he'll get sent to a boarding school if his grades don't start improving."

Sora apparently noticed her swift change of subject and was quick to shake of his own stupor as he snapped his mouth shut and shifted in his seat, almost uncomfortably. "Knowing Vanitas, he's late. But don't worry, he is in today. I saw him earlier this morning trying — and failing — to chat up some new girl. Like that's going to happen."

All thoughts of Vanitas instantly left her mind at the mention of a new student. At least she now knew what it felt like to be on the other side of the new to old student ratio. Her curiosity was at a pique. A new girl? What was she like? Would she be sitting with them at break and lunch? Would she turn out like Xion? Naminé shuddered.

No. She was probably feeling like Naminé on her first day; totally homesick and scared out of her wits. But then, she'd had a reason to be scared, what with the 'warm welcome' she'd received from Xion. "Could he be trying to show off by taking the new girl around the school?" She suggested offhandedly, finding that the image of an outrageously flirty Vanitas fit quite nicely in her mind. She was instantly reminded of their first interaction. Yeah, the image definitely fit.

Sora opened his mouth to reply, but was forced to remain silent as Mr Strife started sounding off the register to check that everybody was in lesson. He shot Naminé a knowing smile and leaned back in his chair, clearly choosing to sit back and await his tardy cousin instead of discussing the subject further.

Needless to say, Mr Strife paused at Vanitas' name and sighed, pushing his glasses higher up onto his nose. He glanced up at the class and cleared his throat, "I don't suppose anybody has seen Vanitas around? It's unusual for him to be this late." When the class exchanged quite murmurs of dissent, the teacher quickly turned his attention to Sora and raised an eyebrow at him. "Mr Hikaru. Do you, by any chance, have any idea as to where your cousin is?"

Sora scrunched his nose slightly and shrugged offhandedly. "I can't be sure, sir. The last time I saw him was before school." He scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "But it's no surprise that he's late. I wouldn't worry too much. Vanitas'll show when he feels like it, I'm afraid to say."

"No kidding." Naminé thought she heard Mr Strife mutter sourly before averting his attention to the register on his laptop. He had just reached the end of the list of names when the classroom door slammed open, revealing Vanitas' muscular form in the doorway, ultimately alone. He strode past Mr Strife with a muttered half-apology before sitting himself down at the back without even bothering to acknowledge either Naminé or Sora, despite the fact that they cast him a few worried glances.

Vanitas folded his arms on the table and slumped forwards, his golden eyes narrowing into angry slits. He refused to do much as even look across at either of them as he seemingly focused his entire attention on the lesson being conducted at the front of the room. But anybody could tell that the teenager's mind was elsewhere.

The whole class was staring at him like he'd suddenly sprouted an extra head. This didn't go unnoticed by the boy. He promptly jerked himself upright and sneered at a particular group of students in front who were ogling unabashedly at him.

"What? Got a problem?" He snapped ferociously, his eyes flashing with anger as he shoved his chair back and rose to his feet. "Huh?"

"Mr Hikaru, sit down!" Mr Strife barked, his voice rising above a soft mumble for the first time since Naminé had joined his class. His face was steeled into an emotionless mask, but his eyes and the fact that he had called Vanitas by his last name, gave him away. He was clearly shocked by the boy's outburst; so was Naminé.

The raven haired teenager glared at Mr Strife for a moment before letting out a low growl and sinking back down into his discarded seat. He glanced across at the two concerned teenagers beside him and rolled his eyes, his usual disinterested demeanour slipping carefully back into place.

"I wonder what's gotten into him..." Naminé whispered to herself as she tried not to stare across at the sulking dark haired boy beside her. Whatever could have sparked his anger in such a manner?

"Whoever put him in such a foul mood, we better pray that they aren't a part of our group, otherwise we could be in some deep trouble." Sora muttered into his hand, as he too, tried to focus on the lesson rather than his moody cousin, although judging by the fact that his eyes kept darting towards the boy suggested that he was just as worried as she was.

Naminé turned to face Sora and frowned, noting the slightly disturbed look in his cerulean eyes. It wasn't like Sora to be so worried about Vanitas. Nobody worried about him, probably because it was pointless to. He'd shoot you down before you even had chance to ask him what's wrong. And he didn't need anybody to care about him because he only really needed himself. He had nerves of steel and never really displayed any emotion other than anger and smugness. Besides, he was more than capable to look after himself, or at least that's how it seemed.

With that thought firmly reinforced in her mind, Naminé put Vanitas' mood down to the stress of being back at school for the first time in a few weeks.

However, she couldn't have been more wrong. Even Vanitas needed someone to rely on every now and then.

**~{*}~**

English dragged a lot more than usual and promptly ended on a sour note when Mr Strife announced that their half term homework was due in tomorrow's lesson, during which he would be setting another piece for the class to complete.

Collective groans of despair filled the room at the sound of the wondrous news. Who could blame them really? To be given homework so soon into the new term was depressing and downright unfair. But of course, teachers rarely cared about the 'fairness' of it all.

Soon after Mr Strife's announcement, the bell rang, releasing the students to break. Vanitas shot up from his chair and was lost in the crowds before Naminé, Sora or even Mr Strife could try to stop him. Naminé turned towards Sora, her expression almost desperate. Now she was really worried.

"It's alright. Don't worry about him." The brunette conceded reluctantly with a shake of his head at the sight of his cousin's retreating form. "I'm sure he'll be in the cafeteria when we get there."

He didn't sound sure.

Naminé couldn't help but think he was only saying that to try and convince himself. Needless to say, she herself was far from convinced. It was only a hunch, but she didn't think Vanitas would show up for the rest of the day, due to a reason that was still unknown to them. She could only hope that whatever it was that was bugging him sorted itself out, and soon.

When the two of them made it to the busy cafeteria, they were only mildly surprised to find that Vanitas wasn't the only person missing from their group of friends seated at the table. Wakka and Tidus were apparently attending extra Blitzball practice, Selphie had gone down to watch them both, while Hayner had dragged poor Pence and Olette down to the library to help him with an assignment which was due in after lunch. Roxas, who was also absent, had apparently been kept behind by his Maths teacher, Mr Highwind, to discuss his lack of homework.

In other words, their table was pretty much empty. Only Kairi and Ven were currently present and by now, the latter was becoming increasingly concerned about his brother's location.

"You say he stormed out at the end of the lesson?" The blonde twin quizzed quietly, his expression thoughtful. His usually cheerful blue eyes, now dark with anxiety, flickered up just in time to see both Naminé and Sora glance across at one another and nod in unison. "I would say that it's not a common occurrence for him, but unfortunately it is. I just don't get why he's acting so..."

"Especially self-destructive?" Kairi interjected offhandedly, her expression torn between feigned innocence and pure amusement. A swift kick from Naminé soon wiped the smirk from her face.

However, when her sister retaliated, the blonde soon found herself in the middle of a footsies war, a footsies war she was rapidly beginning to lose. She glanced across at Sora, who was sat next to the She-Devil herself, for some help in the midst of the madness, but the brunette seemed unaware of her turmoil. He was too focused on his girlfriend's 'angelic' face to really pay attention.

Traitor. Naminé puffed out her cheeks and attempted to retrieve her feet from the death grip her sister currently had them in, to no avail.

Ven sighed, massaging at his forehead, also apparently unaware of the two girls fighting it out via footsies under the table. "I swear he gets some sort of twisted pleasure from worrying me. Sheesh..." He rose to his feet, pushing his now empty tray away in the process. "I guess I better go seek him out. I dread to think what kind of mess he's gotten himself into this time." He offered the group a half-hearted wave before leaving to find his older twin brother.

Not more than a few seconds later a voice virtually identical to Ven's own asked, "Did something happen? Ven looked a little upset."

Naminé half turned at the sound of the voice and beamed at the sight of Roxas who was standing directly behind her, his eyebrows creased with concern. He felt her gaze on him and glanced down, all concern fleeing from his features as he shot her a quick, lazy grin which made her heart leap into her throat and caused her stomach to somersault.

Kairi, who had ended the game of footsies and hunched her shoulders out of anticipation, visibly relaxed as she watched the two interact. She let out a soft sigh and waved a hand at the blonde to capture his attention, "Vanitas. He apparently ran off after having an outburst in class." The redhead's lips twitched into a smile as she jabbed her thumbs at the two blondes opposite her. "Hmm, it kinda reminds me of you two; if it isn't one of you, it's him."

Roxas raised an annoyed eyebrow while Naminé merely rolled her eyes and aimed a kick at her sister's leg, narrowly missing her target by a hair's breadth. "Oh come on. You can hardly talk." She interjected teasingly. "Remember how you pined away after Sora a couple of months back? Now that was depressive. Not to mention your moping grated away on my last nerve."

These words seemed to get through to the brunette beside her, as his eyes brightened and his lips lifted into a grin. "Really? Is that true Kairi?"

Roxas tried to stifle a laugh.

A horrified looking redhead blushed beet red as she glared across at her younger sister, trying her best to appear intimidating, "Gee, thanks for sharing that lovely snippet of information, Naminé." Her expression turned feral, succeeding in worrying the younger girl. "Would you like me to share your secret about Rox— Ow!"

Quick as a flash, Naminé had kicked at her sister's ankles and thankfully stopped her before she revealed too much. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Roxas think... Well, she didn't want to scare him off when she'd only just got him back. Her glare matched that of her sister's as she muttered warningly through gritted teeth, "Sorry, Kairi, I didn't quite catch that. Did you hit your leg on the table or something?"

Kairi stuck her tongue out at her and pulled her legs up to her chest to avoid any further beatings, but remained silent, choosing to bide by her sister's wishes for a change. She rubbed at her bruised ankle and leaned in towards Sora who automatically opened his arms to her.

Naminé made a silent promise to extract even further, undoubtedly evil revenge at a later date.

But that could wait.

She pushed all matters concerning her big mouthed sister aside as she tried to shed some light on what was going on at the present time concerning a certain dark haired teenager. "Back to Vanitas. I'd say Ven is just worried." She paused and shrugged, "I dunno. For some reason I've got this feeling that I don't think he'll find his brother though, especially if he doesn't want to be found." She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for Ven. It couldn't be much fun running around after Vanitas to make sure he kept in line.

Roxas laughed as he eased himself into the empty seat beside Naminé, leisurely draping his arm around the back of her chair, "You clearly don't know Ven very well then. Once he's got a goal in mind, he'll follow through until he completes it. He's got this unfathomable optimism about him that still astounds even _me_. You're also forgetting the fact that he pretty much _knows_ his twin through and through. Trust me, if anybody's gonna find Vanitas, it'll be Ven."

Funnily enough, Roxas' words comforted her in a strange way. She hoped he was right. For some reason, Vanitas was the last person she would expect to snap. It wasn't like he was the voice of reason in their group, far from it, but he was the glue that kept them all from falling apart in some strange way. He, along with Roxas, was their strength.

Suddenly, Naminé's thoughts shifted to the new girl Vanitas had apparently been seen flirting with earlier that morning. Perhaps she had been behind the reason for his strange mood? But he would never let a girl get to him like that, would he? It was all very strange, too strange for her liking. Perhaps she should seek out this girl and ask her about him. Maybe it was all one big misunderstanding and Vanitas was just having a moment? It wouldn't be the first time...

But she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something else was going on.

Just as she was about to voice these thoughts, the bell signalling the end of break sounded, a lot sooner than she had expected.

As the loud chiming of the bell flooded her ears, she felt herself die a little inside. By all means, she could deal with a lesson of Chemistry, especially since Roxas was in her class, but when it was followed by a special one off lesson of double P.E in preparation of the end of year sports examination, she felt rather frustrated and maybe even a little ill. To make matters worse, the two hours of P.E would take up her lesson of Biology with Mr Fair. If there was one thing she hated more than missing out on lessons she enjoyed, it was P.E.

So, for Naminé, this afternoon was going to be the equivalent of her own personal version of hell, in the deadly form of dreaded Physical Education.

"Well, great. I didn't even have chance to buy a snack." Roxas complained as he rose from his chair just as quickly as he had sat down in it. He folded his arms across his chest and scowled. "Stupid teacher. What was even the point in keeping me behind?"

Naminé stumbled out of her inner thoughts and giggled, rifling through her backpack for something adequate for the blonde to eat which would keep him going until lunchtime. At times like these, he reminded her so fondly of his younger brother; always thinking through his stomach. She found a packet of possibly out of date Mini Cheddars at the bottom of her bag and tossed them at his head. "Think fast." She called teasingly.

With lightning reflexes, Roxas caught the packet and blinked down at her before swooping her into a quick hug. When he pulled back, he grinned charmingly and planted a kiss on her cheek as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. "You're my hero. Thank you, seriously."

Her cheeks were soon tinged the colour of a tomato as watched him tear into the packet and pile a heap of the crackers into his mouth. She looked away and messed with the straps of her backpack. "I-it's nothing." She mumbled as she in turn rose to her feet, meaning to hurry along to Chemistry before she was accused of being late. She'd already learned on her first day that Vexen (he wasn't 'fond' of people using his last name as he got a lot of flak for it and instead allowed students to call him by his first name in an attempt to save himself from the embarrassment,) wasn't the kind of man you wanted to annoy in the least.

"Yeah, sure it isn't." Kairi, who had suddenly appeared by her side along with Sora, jeered with a good natured shove. "Oh, and you owe me an explanation later. I wanna know why you're suddenly all goo-goo eyed for Roxas over there." The redhead hissed before sauntering away, arm in arm with a rather confused Sora who was quite happy just to follow his girlfriend as she headed off to their next lesson.

Despite Kairi's attempt to be discreet, Roxas seemed to have picked up on her sister's words. He poked the he severely blushing blonde, and grinned devilishly upon noting her obvious blush. "Goo-goo eyed, huh? What's that all about?

Naminé hid her face in her hands and groaned.

She was never going to live this down...

**~{*}~**

Chemistry ended up being rather uneventful, even though she had Roxas to entertain her when she got bored. As expected, he hadn't been very quick to drop the whole 'goo-goo eyed' subject and pestered her about it until Naminé playfully told him to shut up unless he no longer wanted her to join him for ice cream after school. He merely laughed and shrugged it off, but thankfully changed the subject to something less embarrassing.

It wasn't long before Chemistry soon ended and her least favourite subject came into play. Physical Education rolled around perhaps a lot quicker than Naminé would have liked, but much to her regret, there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

The only good thing about the whole situation was the fact that it was one hour closer to the end of the day. Roxas had promised to wait for her on the steps outside the main entrance so they could go for their ice cream after school, which had improved her mood somewhat. Naminé had been very eager to agree to these terms. Knowing that she would get to spend more time with him made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She decided to put her sudden light-headedness down to the fact that their friendship was finally back on track, or at least that's what she had assured herself.

And there was only two hours of the most dreaded lesson on earth between her and Roxas. She could make it...right?

However, to put a damper on her good mood and to make matters over her entirely dire situation worse...she had no friends in her particular class. None at all. Instead, she was stuck with Xion and a number of her 'popular cronies' for three lessons a week, meaning he would have to put up with them for two whole hours, constantly having to deal with their cruel words and jibes.

Back during her first few weeks, she might not have been able to handle it. But now she was stronger, smarter and could deal with whatever obstacles they decided to throw her way. Seeing Xion for the first time since that morning might sting a little, but she was too pissed at her to really give into it. If anybody was going to crack, it would just have to be her, because Naminé refused to let her get to her anymore.

Her sister was lucky; she wasn't in her P.E set. She'd get to go to her Biology lesson, while she was stuck with a bunch of witches for company. It was bordering on pure and simple torture. If Kairi were there, things might be bearable. At least she would have someone to chat with in between sessions.

She would just have to soldier on and hope for the best.

When she arrived in the changing rooms, she went straight over to her usual corner and got changed quietly, ignoring the people around her, especially Xion who was situated in the opposite corner, glaring unabashedly over at her.

She simply couldn't fathom where Xion's hatred towards her stemmed from. Even if she knew, it probably wouldn't make any sense anyway.

Once changed into her P.E kit, Naminé sat patiently on the bench and waited for their teacher to appear.

Miss Kisaragi — or Yuffie, as she was better known as — was a slender, short young woman with cropped brown hair and earthy brown eyes to match. She had a cheerful disposition and was a very enthusiastic P.E teacher, but her outgoing demeanour cleverly obscured her rather mean streak. She was quick to dish out punishment and followed through with her thought-out threats mercilessly. Last term, she made one of Seifer's lackeys — Rai — shrivel up in a corner and bawl like a baby until Seifer and Fuu had to literally drag him from the gym by his shirt. He was still snivelling half an hour later, according to Selphie, who happened to pass them in the hall.

Some said that she used to take part in some of the major karate and taekwondo championships — alongside Miss Lockhart — under the alias of The White Rose of Wutai, while others claimed that when she was a teenager, she used to be a ninja working with a local gang attempting to take down the then-corrupt government, hence the reason she had such a tough, bad-ass attitude. However, there was no real substantial proof to support these claims, although Miss Kisaragi neither denied nor accepted them like any other normal person would, leaving things open for speculation.

So, in short, while Miss Kisaragi was a fun loving woman, she was a woman to be feared to say the least. Yet despite all of this, the blonde was rather fond of her slightly crazed P.E teacher, when she wasn't in one of her self-righteous moods, that is.

As usual, Miss Kisaragi was a few minutes late to their lesson, but if she could get away with not doing a good fifteen minutes of P.E then Naminé wasn't complaining. She was probably chatting away with her old friend, Vincent Valentine, who often came by to visit, like she usually did every other lesson. Personally, she'd never met the man, but she'd seen him from afar. He was quite cute from what Naminé had seen, and his crimson eyes were mesmerising, but he tended to hide his face beneath a load of scarves and other random items of clothing, as if scared of the outside world.

By the time their tardy teacher strode into the centre of the changing room and lifted her notorious whistle to her lips, the students were verging on death-by-boredom. The sharp, shrill sound of the whistle bounced off Naminé's eardrums uncomfortably, but she had long since learned to endure it, what with the fact that it was a rather common occurrence for them to be subjected to such torture. In response, all of the chatter which usually consumed the changing rooms faded away into low grumbles of protest.

"Alright ladies!" Miss Kisaragi declared, her hands landing confidently on her hips as her whistle fell back to its original position just below her collar bone. "For the next two hours, you will be working your butts off, no questions asked, do you hear me?" When somebody was stupid enough to groan, the woman stomped her foot adamantly and scowled in the general direction of the culprit, "Don't groan at me, this is for your examination! You want to pass, don't you? Because if you don't..." She slammed a fist into her palm threateningly, her expression strangely evil. "Expect a world of pain. Am I clear?"

"Yes miss!" The girls barked in response, their backs straightening automatically. Nobody wanted to get on the bad side of her. She carried her threats through without any hesitation or remorse.

"Alright! Let's go and get this show on the road!" Miss Kisaragi bellowed, blowing into her whistle once more as the girls filed hurriedly past her, eager to get away from her maddening presence and damned whistle.

**~{*}~**

The next two hours of Physical Education dragged...and dragged...and dragged, even longer than her Chemistry lesson had, much earlier in the day. In comparison to the torture she was currently being subjected to, Chemistry looked dreadfully appealing to her, especially as she shared the lesson with Roxas...

She promptly removed that last thought from her mind.

Miss Kisaragi hadn't been kidding when she'd said that they would be working their butts off. She'd practically worked them until they were on the verge of throwing up from sheer dehydration. It wasn't hot in the gym — seeing as it was nearing the harsh, colder months of Destiny Islands' winter — but the fact that they were rarely allowed any rest in between activities left very little time for them to catch their breath or have a quick drink from the water fountain to replenish themselves.

Never in her life had Naminé felt so exhausted. She felt as though she might never walk again; her legs were that stiff. Yet, despite her discomfort, the two hours passed without any real hitch. Xion kept her and her friends to themselves, choosing instead to glare coldly from afar. Not that it affected her. Naminé merely ignored the girl and carried on with what she was supposed to do, her mind focused on the mere thought of seeing Roxas again in less than a few hours. He was the only thing that kept her going during such madness.

By the time Miss Kisaragi blew her whistle for the final time and announced their two hour session over, practically every student was tripping over their own feet in between pulling themselves off the floor in their haste to get away from her.

The young woman came up beside Naminé, who was one of the few students who hadn't yet hurtled towards the showers and clapped her on the shoulder. "Well done today, Naminé! I don't think I've seen you work so hard!"

The blonde looked up and smiled weakly, before putting her head back between her legs, breathing raggedly. "Thank you...Miss Kisaragi. That was...a tough...session." She sucked in a deep breath and sat upright, her smile widening. "But I feel better prepared for the examination."

"Really? Awesome!" Miss Kisaragi fist pumped enthusiastically, her expression akin to that of a young child's on Christmas morning. "I didn't think that taking you out of your lessons was a good idea at first, but Vincent convinced me otherwise. If you say it helped you out though, then that's great! That means he was right. Pfft. As per usual." She cut herself off and turned to the girl beside her, her eyes softening. "Go on, take a shower and rest up. You've earned as much."

"Thank you, Miss Kisaragi." Naminé mumbled timidly, nodding her head at her teacher before heading off towards the changing room. The prospect of a shower was sounding better and better as time went by. She was certain that she smelt pretty bad by now and didn't particularly fancy the idea of going out with Roxas drenched in her own sweat.

As much as she despised having a shower in school, it had to be done.

The girl staggered noiselessly into the changing room, avoiding the scathing glares of the other girls around her as she made her way over to get corner. Luckily, she had thought to put a towel and bathing suit in with her kit. She knew a lot of the other girls didn't really care about showering naked, as it was a girls only changing room, but Naminé preferred the more modest approach. To put it bluntly— didn't feel comfortable around the girls at school. You could never tell what was going through their heads.

When fitted in her bathing suit with a towel wrapped comfortably around her shoulders, she made her way towards the shower cubicles, holding her arms close against her chest in an attempt to cover up any bare skin.

She entered an empty stall at the end, as far away from the other giggling girls as possible, and placed all of her belongings on a ledge beside the shower before turning around to close the door behind her. She was slightly shocked when Xion suddenly appeared, her hand shooting out to stop her from doing so.

The girl smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side, "Hello, Naminé. I think it's time you and I had a little chat. It's been such a long time since our last one, wouldn't you say?"

Naminé stared coldly at the girl before her and tried again to close the shower door behind her, only to have Xion push it back. "What do you want? You've already made it perfectly clear you don't like me. What's the point in continuing to harass me like this?"

"The word 'harass' is a little harsh, wouldn't you say?" Xion laughed, her smile clearly forced by this point. "Besides, you and I have some things we need to settle." She pointed at herself and scowled, "I thought I made it clear that Roxas is _mine_. _Not_ yours."

The blonde drew herself up to her full height, her right hand flying up to clamp her towel in place as it began to slip. "As I recall, you're supposed to be with _Riku_ now. Roxas dumped you because you cheated on him. He doesn't want you anymore. Get that into your head."

The raven haired girl in front of her tipped her head back and laughed mockingly, "That's where you're wrong. Roxas will always want me."

"If that's what you think, then by all means, prove me wrong." Naminé ground out. And to think, during the first month at school, she had been frightened of this girl. She was nothing but a mean old bully with too much time on her hands, picking on those she believed to be weaker than herself. Pathetic.

"I will, don't you worry." The girl smiled as she turned to leave. "Enjoy your time with him while you still can!"

Before she could stop herself, Naminé opened her mouth and called after her. "What turned you into such a bitch?" Xion stopped. Although slightly unnerved, she continued in a shaky voice, "Roxas said that you were once a lovely person, his best friend for a time. What changed?"

Slowly, the teenager turned back around and fixed the blonde with a condescending stare, "Oh, I see. You think you can sit there looking pretty, judging everybody else whom you consider beneath you, even though you don't even know the full story." Xion snorted and shook her head. "You're quick to call me a bitch, but who's the real bitch here, huh?"

Naminé's anger suddenly flared up, her eyes growing wide with indignation. "I'm judging people? If anybody's doing any judging around here, it's you!" She stepped closer to the girl in front of her, her hands shaking by her sides. "You decided to hate me the moment I sat down beside Roxas on my first day. Being associated with him instantly made me a target for your twisted love triangle, or whatever crap you've conjured up in your head!" She took another step closer and jabbed her finger against Xion's shoulder heatedly. "You judged me before even bothering to wait around and see that we actually disliked each other! If you had left us alone, maybe we wouldn't be as close as we are today. You are the one who brought us together. You have no right to act like this, none at all."

For a moment, realisation flickered across the girl's face before vanishing, as quickly as one would blow out a small flame. Her eyes hardened and her lips turned up into a sneer as she brushed Naminé's hand away. "No right, huh? Fine. Shall I shed some light on my past? Open your eyes to the bigger picture, shall I? Remember, you asked for it, sweetie."

Xion leaned back against the side of the stall, her entire body language hostile as she opened her mouth and started to speak, "I've been pretty much alone ever since I was a kid, neglected and left to look after myself. My mom left when I was five and my father never really cared much about me. He became depressed after she left and drank a lot. I was lucky. He never took it out on me, but I still suffered all the same. I was a pitiful child, all the way up until I finally reached my teenage years. Then I became a young woman worth envying. People started to notice me; boys vied for my attention, girls wanted to be me... I became popular in a matter of months."

The girl shifted, glaring coldly into space, avoiding Naminé's strangely pitying stare. "Last year, about six months into my relationship with Roxas, my father was admitted to hospital after driving while drunk." She snapped her gaze up to the girl opposite her and deadpanned. "He later died of his injuries. Needless to say, I immediately drew away from people and began hating on the world, hating on my mother and my father for leaving me all alone with no place to call home." She scoffed and looked away once again. "And after all that, you want to know who comforted me? It was _Riku_. When I felt like I couldn't tell Roxas, he was there for me, when nobody else even cared! I couldn't tell my own boyfriend because he thought I lead some prissy perfect life and he was too shallow to even care. That was the only reason he asked me out— I was the popular pretty girl and he was the popular hot guy. That's how things go. I had to be perfect, just like he was, except, I wasn't."

Naminé pressed herself against the nearest wall and stared up at the ceiling. Even after everything she had been put through courtesy of the girl opposite her, she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Xion. But her situation didn't give her a reason to treat people the way she did, far from it. What she did was wrong and horrible. And to call Roxas shallow... She couldn't be further from the truth. Roxas himself had and still was going through hell of his own. Xion probably had no clue that his father had Alzheimer's and was slowly dying.

He was the deepest, most caring person she had ever met and she was slowly beginning to fall—

Xion sighed, unintentionally breaking Naminé out of her thoughts, before continuing, "Riku accepted me for who I really was, while Roxas looked down on anybody weaker than him. If he knew about my situation, I would have become a target. So I started hooking up with Riku in an attempt to feel truly accepted...loved. He gave me when Roxas couldn't. So do you see? I only gave Roxas a taste of his own medicine!"

"He's nothing like that." Naminé pushed herself away from the wall and clutched a hand to her chest. She refused to hear her bad-mouth Roxas like this, especially when he was nothing like what she was making him out to be. She knew him, better than she knew herself. "If that's what you think, then you don't know Roxas at all!"

The girl merely tilted her head back and let out a loud, brash laugh, "And if you think that, then you don't know the real Roxas hiding behind that gorgeous façade of his. He's nothing but a tool. Believe me; he's just as bad as I'm making him out to be."

The young artist squared her shoulders and balled her hands into fists by her sides. "If Roxas is such a tool, then why do you keep coming after him?" She pointed out furiously, "It makes no sense!"

Xion stared down at her perfectly manicured nails and shrugged offhandedly, her laughter reducing into tame chuckles, "I don't take well to being dumped randomly out of the blue. My dignity won't allow him to get away with such humiliation."

"If you had any dignity, you'd have accepted his feelings and moved on." Naminé seethed. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and the tips of her ears as she got angrier and angrier. She'd never felt this hostile towards anybody in her life, not even her father. "You wouldn't have even hurt him like that in the first place or disrespected him."

The raven haired teenager closed the space between them and slammed her hand against the wall beside Naminé's head, making the girl flinch. "And after all that, you still don't understand! You're so narrow-minded and blinded by Roxas' cute little face that you fail to see the bigger picture! I am nothing but a social figure, just like he is. My life is a wreck, as is his. I have no parents; but I do have backstabbing bitches for best friends and an ex-boyfriend who I'll never be able to forget. He probably has some rich, aloof parents, equally bitchy friends if you're anything to go by, and an ex-girlfriend who doesn't know when to stop." She removed her hand and wheeled away, her expression angered. "We're just the tools of the fucked up society we live in today. I'm a fake. He's a fake. We're all fakes."

"I don't believe you..." Naminé whispered fearfully, curling in on herself. Somewhere in the distance, the bell signalling the end of the day rang. Roxas would be waiting for her.

Xion shook her head agitatedly and moved towards the door of the stall again, "Believe what you like. I don't care. But know this—" She turned at the last second and pointed at her, "I won't stop until I make him mine again."

"I'm sorry..." The blonde suddenly whispered. And she was. She really was. She felt bad for Xion, in ways she never thought she would. She just didn't know what to make of the girl anymore. She couldn't take her angry, bitchy nature seriously, knowing the truth behind it all. Xion was hurting, just like Roxas, just like she was, but she was handling it badly.

"What?" Xion's disbelieving voice cut through the silence around them.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened to you." Naminé prodded, pointedly keeping her gaze averted from Xion's glare. "Even though you hate my guts, I'm still sorry. Things can't have been easy for you growing up."

"I don't need your pity!" The raven haired girl snapped irritably, although she kept her distance, as if afraid of her, choosing to glare at her from afar.

"I know. But you've got it anyway." Naminé whispered sadly, finally choosing to meet the girl's stare.

For a long time, Xion merely continued to stare at her, her expression confused, before frowning and looking away, "I do not get you at all. You come across as a prissy, aloof little cow and yet you're nothing like that, are you?" She placed a hand on her hip and scowled. "They always say looks can be deceiving. For once, the saying is actually ringing true." Xion quickly prodded Naminé's arm roughly, "But don't get me wrong! This doesn't mean we've come to an understanding, or that we're friends."

"I wouldn't want you as my friend anyway." The girl responded calmly, watching her apparent enemy leave without another glance in her direction. Xion merely chuckled before disappearing from sight, finally leaving her in peace. If she wanted to shower before meeting with Roxas, she would need to be quick.

Plus, she could have a good think over the information Xion had been so kind as to provide her while cleaning herself up. All life decisions were usually made in the shower, as her sister had so rightly pointed out once. And she would definitely need to have a good think over some things.

The only problem was that she had no idea what to make of anything anymore, in light of recent events.

Could Roxas be toying with her? But was he even like that?

No. She knew him. Roxas was a great guy. How Xion could claim that he was some shallow tool was beyond her. Xion was wrong.

"Xion's lying. She has to be." She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

The bell had rung ages ago, freeing the students from the six hours of hell otherwise known as school. The restless students, glad that their first day was well and truly over, streamed steadily out of the double doors which lead onto the courtyard at the front of the main complex, chatting idly amongst themselves.

Roxas was in the middle of a sea of people he didn't know nor particularly care for as he made his own way towards the front steps, eager to meet up with Naminé. He purposefully avoided his brother's locker, not wanting to get sucked into another round of twenty questions. He'd had enough of that last night. Admittedly, the route he chose to take while steering clear of his brother was a lot longer, meaning more leg work for him, but his optimistic thoughts spurred him on the whole way.

In just a few more minutes, he would be reunited with Naminé and the two of them would get ice cream together. It had been long since overdue that the two of them spent some proper quality time together, without any rude interruptions courtesy of an awfully jealous ex-girlfriend or other family drama. He'd been waiting for this for quite a while.

Roxas reached the main courtyard a lot later than he had been expecting, even with his extra-long walk taken into account. By now, the seemingly never-ending crowds of students were finally beginning to disperse, leaving the blonde standing at the top of the steps, ultimately alone.

Well, almost alone.

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind and immediately turned his head towards the sound, expecting it to be Naminé. When he realised who was coming up behind him, the smile quickly slipped from his face, his lips turning down into a scowl.

Riku, his former best friend, was walking calmly towards him, his calculating aquamarine eyes giving nothing regarding his emotions away. The boy stepped through the open double doors and moved to stand at the opposite side of the stairs, his expression nonchalant. He was acting as if he and Roxas didn't even know each other, which, in some ways, wouldn't be too far off the bat. Roxas didn't feel like he really knew Riku at all, not after everything that had happened between them. He used to think the guy was cool, calm and collected who didn't care what anybody else thought about him, when in reality, he was just as insecure and bitter as Xion.

"I take it you're waiting for Naminé, hm?"

Roxas froze, turning his head slightly towards the boy across from him, unsure whether he'd heard correctly. Did Riku just speak to him? He wasn't sure what to make of that. "Uh..."

"Thought as much." Was all Riku said, not giving the blonde a chance to defend his actions. He wore a small, amused smirk on his face, although he kept his gaze fixed away from the blonde.

"And you're waiting for Xion." Roxas muttered numbly. He was scarcely able to believe that he was talking to his old friend again, especially after everything that had occurred between the two of them. It was...awkward. "Right?"

"Right." The silver haired teenager agreed, dipping his head slightly as he spoke.

Unable to help himself, he snorted and quipped, "Thought as much."

When Riku shot him a surprised stare, Roxas grunted and looked away, his eyebrows knitting into a tight frown. Why had he responded like that? It wasn't as if the two were friends again, casually exchanging quick-minded banter like they used to whenever they got bored. Unfortunately, things were different now and that hurt him in ways he couldn't even begin to fathom.

"Say... Roxas?" Riku suddenly murmured, his tone almost wistful. Maybe he, too, was remembering the good old days, when everything was virtually perfect, or as perfect as they could get when your two best friends were sneaking around behind your back.

Roxas gritted his teeth together and managed to grind out a curt reply, "Hm?"

"Are you doing okay?" The teenager beside him asked.

The blonde looked across at him sharply and glared. What was it that he trying to pull? Was he trying to make him think that he really cared about how he was doing? Had he not felt so betrayed, he might have laughed. "You're seriously asking me that?"

An awkward silence fell between the two. Riku looked away and folded his arms over his chest, while Roxas clenched his hands into fists and tried to stop himself from shaking. He just didn't know what to think anymore. Had he not known any better, he might actually think that his former best friend felt bad for what had happened—

"I'm sorry."

And in just two words, Riku had him flummoxed.

It took him only a few seconds to recompose himself before he blurted out something stupid. He couldn't afford to be rash around Riku. "But of course you are." He muttered sourly, his expression torn between anger and confusion.

Riku took a step towards him nodding earnestly, "I am. Everything that happened..." The boy glanced down and sighed, "It was messed up. I messed up. I ruined our friendship."

Roxas furrowed his brow and glanced away also, unsure how to react. He seemed genuinely remorseful, but he simply couldn't take him seriously. It wasn't possible for him to have so suddenly changed virtually overnight. "It wasn't just your fault." He finally replied, "I guess you could blame me, too. The same goes for Xion."

"You don't know the truth about her." Riku defended, subtly drawing himself up even higher, so he now looked down at the blonde before him. "You don't know why she is like she is."

"Even so, I don't really want to know." Roxas sighed tiredly, reaching a hand up to rake a hand through his hair irritably. He didn't even know why they were bothering to have such a pointless conversation. There was nothing either of them could say that would make things right between them again, nothing that could change their minds about each other. "I want nothing to do with her—"

"Is that really what you want?" The silver haired teenager quickly interjected, his expression almost mocking. That was the thing with Riku— he liked to think he could see straight through you and knew everything there was to know about you within ten minutes of meeting. He also liked to call your bluff, but he wasn't falling for that. "C'mon Roxas, I know you better than that."

The blonde felt his right eye twitch, but he refused to lose his cool in front of his old friend. The last thing he wanted was for Riku to feel like he'd won. Instead, he looked away and whispered shakily, "How can you stand there and say that you know me? You don't, not anymore. You _lost_ the right to know me ages ago." He then glanced over at Riku and raised an eyebrow at him, "Besides, why would I even want her back in my life? How can I trust either of you, after everything that's happened?"

For a moment, obvious disappointment glimmered in Riku's eyes, before his usual emotionless mask snapped back into place, like when someone released a stretched rubber band. "You can't. But you might learn to."

Roxas scoffed and moved away, shaking his head out of pure disbelief. "Yeah. Like that'll ever happen."

They lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence, before the sound of running footsteps met Roxas' ears once again. He tilted his head towards the door as Xion came running through them, her expression elated upon seeing her boyfriend was still ready and waiting. He promptly looked down at his slender hands with feigned interest.

She flung herself at the unprepared teenager and laughed loudly, her legs flailing around madly. "Riku! You waited for me! Thank you!"

Roxas felt like his eardrums were about to explode. He used to love that laugh, but now it did nothing but serve as an annoyance to him and remind him of how close the two of them used to be. He would never admit it, but the smallest part of him did want Xion back in his life. He knew that Axel missed her, even if it was only a little bit. He missed their conversations more than anything, or so that's what he told Roxas.

Riku spun around and caught her effortlessly, lifting her off the ground and into his embrace. He looked equally as happy to see her, which surprised him somewhat. He thought that the two of them were only together for physical side of a relationship, not all of the lovey-dovey crap that went with it. But apparently, his assumptions were wrong. "Of course. You ready?" Xion nodded enthusiastically and clung to him as he gently set her back down. He turned towards the blonde a little way off and frowned, "Roxas, think about what I said."

"Hm."

Luckily for him, Xion was too absorbed in Riku to spare him a second glance, even after the two boys exchanged half-hearted words. He hadn't felt so relieved about something in quite a while. It saved him from being dragged into yet another awkward conversation he frankly didn't need. The last person he wanted to talk with right now was her, after everything she had done over the last few months.

Riku shot him one last glance before following after his girlfriend as she started tugging him towards the gate, animatedly chattering away like no tomorrow.

Not more than ten minutes after the two had left Naminé came barrelling through the double doors behind him, her face flushed from obvious exertion. Much to his surprise, she then went on to throw herself at him, strangely mirroring Xion's previous actions.

She wound her arms around his neck and hugged him close, automatically burying her face in his shoulder. "Do we still have time for ice cream?"

Roxas gently pushed her back and grinned, ruffling her slightly damp hair, much to her dismay. "Someone sounds desperate. Looking forward to spending time with me _that_ much, huh?"

"Oh _please_." She laughed, lightly punching at his arm in a playful manner. "Ice cream is all that's in it for me, especially since you promised to pay!" Naminé skipped away from him and grabbed his hand, her smile becoming forced. "Now let's go."

He noticed her fake smile in a heartbeat, but chose to remain silent and allow the girl to tug him down towards the beach. Considering how she had just suffered two hours of Physical Education alongside his dreaded ex-girlfriend, he could only imagine what had happened. Xion was good at planting seeds of doubt in someone's mind, even somebody as strong willed as Naminé. He decided not to push her. If she wanted to talk about it, then she would, nothing else for it.

They reached the board walk in record time, what with how Naminé had practically sprinted the whole way, dragging a poor Roxas in her wake. When they walked through the front door of the parlour, the cashier looked up and smiled, immediately moving over to the freezer and producing two bars of Sea Salt ice cream before they even had chance to order. She held them out teasingly, her smile widening.

Roxas shook his head. She knew them too well. But then, they were regulars after all. He stepped up and pulled out a five pound note, quickly handing it over to the cashier who, in exchange, gave him the sticks of ice cream.

He turned back to Naminé, holding out one of the bars with a wide grin, only to pause at the sight of her horrified face. She was staring down at her phone, which was shaking in her hands, her blue eyes filled with fear.

Roxas handed the ice cream bars back to the bewildered cashier him and rushed to her side, instantly gripping at her tiny shoulders, his eyebrows creasing into a worried frown. "Naminé...? Is something wrong?" He peered down into her face, filled with concern. He had never seen her so frightened, not even after her earlier run-ins with Xion. Whatever had spooked her was bad. Worse than bad, "Has something happened?"

"It's...it's my... He..." Naminé whispered, her face scrunching up into an intelligible expression. She refused to meet his gaze, even when he reached a hand up to tilt her head towards him, keeping her eyes focused solely on the phone in her hands. "How did he find us...? We didn't tell anyone. Noel and Yuna would never—"

Roxas gently shook her, running a thumb across her cheek in an attempt to her to look at him, "Who? How did who find you?" When she continued to remain unresponsive, he placed his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at him, "Naminé, what's going on? C'mon, tell me. How can I help if you won't let me in?"

For a long time, the girl merely stared at him, her azure eyes now brimming with tears. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and forced herself into his arms. Although confused, he wound his arms around her waist and held her close.

"It's my dad. He's here."

Roxas flinched and pulled back, his eyes wide. Her father, that same man who abused her for years on end, kept her away from her own sister...and all but broke her spirit. That same man? He was here?

"But...why?" He whispered, unknowingly tightening his hold on the girl trembling in his arms.

"I don't know. But I'm scared. I'm scared Roxas."

* * *

><p>Not a lot happened, as I said, but we got some insight into Xion's back story! Naminé's dad will also be appearing soon, obviously. So, things might get interesting from here on out.<p>

I'll work on the next chapter when I can, but you'll have to wait for two weeks.

Thank you for your continued support, it means a lot!

See you when I get back! :D I hope you all liked this!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	19. Chapter 18

Here's your update, two-ish weeks later, as promised! And it's a beast—10,000+ words!

Boy it is nice to be home...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Rikku watched on with a smile as the train ferrying her best friend from Radiant Garden rumbled into the station, steam pouring readily from its funnel, which quickly drifted across the platform she was currently standing on. She squinted through the smoke, searching for a glimpse of Paine's silvery spiked hair and typically black clothing, the smile never leaving her face.

Normally, Paine was very good at getting the drop on her and often appeared out of nowhere in an attempt to shock her, but this time Rikku was determined to surprise _her_.

The blonde snuck towards a pillar and eagerly hid behind it as the smoke started to clear and the passengers began steadily disembarking the train. She peeked around the corner and searched the crowds for her best friend, but she had yet to appear.

It would be the first time in four months that the three best friends — or the Gullwings, as they were better known — would be within the same room as each other and Rikku was very excited to catch up with everyone. It was, of course, unfortunate that Noel would be sharing a house with three loud girls, but knowing him, he'd probably just put his headphones in and ignore their mindless chatter. He was good at ignoring people when he wanted to.

"You know, if you're trying to hide from me, you're doing a poor job." Paine's monotonous voice suddenly sounded, extremely close to the poor young woman's ear.

She let out an unflattering squeal and leapt a good few feet in the air, her eyes goggling out of their sockets. She rounded on her best friend and lightly slapped her across the arm, earning a round of deep laughter from the usually silent girl. "You coulda warned me before sneakin' up on me like that! Jeez, Paine."

The silver haired teenager shrugged, silently stating that she couldn't care less as she moved to walk past her friend. "You were the one planning to sneak up on me, no?" She replied curtly, her lips lifting into a barely-there smirk. "I think what I did was justified."

Rikku waved a lazy hand at the girl and followed after her, beaming from ear to ear as she tried to wrap her arms around her friend's neck, "No 'hello Rikku'? Not even a hug?"

Paine rolled her eyes at her, ignoring her rather boisterous antics and continued on her way towards the parking lot. Having visited Destiny Islands in the past, Rikku knew that she virtually knew the place better than she did the back of her hand. "How is Yuna?"

The blonde sighed, not at all surprised by her reaction. Paine wasn't the affectionate type; although she had her moments — very brief moments at that — but then, so did everyone. "I get it. No hug. As for Yuna? She's doin' fine. I think Noel is beginnin' to drive her crazy though. I think she wishes he would just go home."

Paine raised an eyebrow at this. It wasn't often Yuna's cousin visited. Noel hated the islands, partly because they were so small. "Noel's here?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thought I told you?" Rikku muttered, barely skimming over the subject before launching into something different. "Anyway, how was the trip down? Anythin' interesting you got to tell me?"

The silver haired girl shrugged again. "Nah. The journey was boring. I was sat next to this really stern looking guy who stunk of alcohol… The strong stuff too." She snorted suddenly and tossed her head. "Needless to say, I got out of there fast."

The blonde furrowed her brow, her lips twisting into a grimace. That didn't sound too pleasant at all, no wonder Paine bolted from the train as quickly as she did. "Huh. Well that sounds fun. Now what have I got to tell you…?" Rikku let out a sudden gasp and grabbed her friend's arm, shaking it excitedly, "Hey, I just almost forgot; Naminé's in town! She's staying with Kairi and Amelia, just in case you wanna drop by."

"Really?" Paine pursed her lips slightly, accepting the information her friend gave her. "Well that's surprising. I didn't think she'd ever get away from her father." She slashed her hand at the air around her offhandedly. "I'll drop by."

Rikku bobbed her head and laughed, turning her gaze back to the busy crowd around them. The two of them were quite lucky. What with their somewhat unusual appearance, people were rather quick to give the two of them a wide berth and often sent them confused glances as they did. Sure, they didn't dress like your average everyday citizens, but that was to be expected. They weren't exactly what the people here would call normal, especially since the three of them originated from the excitingly different town of Radiant Garden.

Rikku loved to see their reactions regarding their attire. She loved people watching too; it was one of her favourite past times. She could watch the people around her for hours on end and not get bored, probably because they were often pretty bland and had somewhat interesting, if not prude mannerisms in comparison.

It was only when her eyes landed on a particular person during her people watching did she freeze and suck in a deep breath, slight confusion setting in as she realised that she recognised the man.

She knew him. He might look a little bedraggled and a lot older now, but she knew him, without a doubt. If only she could figure out how…

And then he turned towards them.

The blonde grabbed at Paine's arm and dragged her behind the nearest pillar before the man looked in their direction. She couldn't allow him to see either of them. If he did, she was sure that he would recognise them and she couldn't allow that to happen. If he came over and started asking questions... She didn't know what she would do.

"What? What are you doing?" The older girl objected loudly, her eyes narrowing into an agitated glare. She watched on as Rikku quickly glanced back around the safety pillar and confirmed her own fears. It was that man.

"That man." Rikku jerked a finger in his direction, keeping her gaze trained on his sickly form the whole while, unable to stop herself from grimacing. Why was he here? He didn't look dressed for a vacation, so what was his purpose for being there? "He is bad news. Bad news for Naminé. We can't let him see us."

Paine followed her friend's finger and rolled her eyes, her agitation increasing a notch. "Well it's too late for me. I sat next to him on the train. He's the one who stunk of alcohol. Who is he Rikku? How d'you know him?"

Instead of addressing her friend, Rikku ducked back behind the pillar and furiously fingered with her lips, whispering heatedly to herself, "I don't believe it... How is he here?"

Not liking to be ignored, Paine pinched her friend's upper arm and scowled, "Who the heck is he? You know him, right? Feel free to enlighten me any time."

The blonde cautiously met her gaze, feeling her cheeks slowly drain of colour. "It's Naminé's dad."

The older girl stared down her best friend and winced. She too, knew what Jonathan Takari was like and what he had done to his daughter's and ex-wife. "We need to warn them."

Rikku pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Kairi's number. "Already on it..." She tapped her fingernails against the stone pillar they were still scrunched behind as she waited for the redhead to pick up. She paused her tapping only to check that the man was still where they'd last seen him, only to find him now sitting on a bench, his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

The phone clicked and Kairi's questioning tone floated down the line to meet her ears, _"Hell-oo?"_

The blonde snapped her attention back to the phone and felt her lips lift into an easy smile. Kairi generally had that effect on people and she always had for as long as she'd known the girl, but this was a serious matter and would require a cool sense of levelheadedness. "Kairi? Can I talk to you a sec?"

_"Is that you, Rikku? Hang on."_ Her voice suddenly became muffled and slightly scolding, _"Sora, would you get off me for a second. Yeah, everything's fine. I'm sorry, I won't be long."_ There was a pause before Kairi spoke again, to a now fidgeting Rikku. _"Hi, I'm back. What's wrong?"_

The girl inhaled sharply before letting it out again, her expression troubled as she glanced up at Paine. "I've got to tell you something."

Kairi paused again, before letting out a soft, defeated breath, _"By the sounds of it, I'm not going to like what you've got to say, am I?"_

"No, I'm afraid you're not gonna like it at all." Rikku mumbled as she played with one of her braids absentmindedly.

_"What is it? Has something happened?"_ Kairi asked sharply, sounding fully alert. _"Is my sister okay?"_

"Naminé's fine. It's nothin' to do with her." Rikku massaged her temple to ward off her growing headache and whispered, "It's your dad... He's here. He's here at the station."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

**(4:07 PM) Kairi:** _You need to get home now. Rikku just called. Apparently dad's been seen at the station._

Naminé stared down at Kairi's text for a long while, struggling to contain the sudden barrage of emotions slamming into her as swift and as hard as a punch to the stomach. Her father, the man who caused her to be afraid of her own shadow, who destroyed her sense of self-esteem, who hurt her in ways that she never even thought possible, had found her. He'd arrived in her little safe haven and had incidentally, yet unknowingly propelled himself back into her life. Had he come back for her?

She wanted to throw up.

She was only vaguely aware of Roxas turning back to her; ice creams in hand, a jovial smile on his face. She had to remain strong. This was supposed to be a fun outing together, she couldn't ruin it now.

The blonde swallowed heavily and tried to stop her hands from trembling, but to no avail. She was frightened, too frightened to even breathe. All of the memories she'd tried so hard to repress came rising to the surface. Being beaten until she had bruises the size of apples covering her petite body, being starved until her cheekbones and ribs poked unhealthily through her skin, being locked away in a cold, dark basement because she was 'too disgusting' for the rest of society to even look upon. All her life, she'd been told that she was nothing. That she was just a piece of trash he had the misfortune of having to raise as his daughter.

That hadn't changed. She still was nothing. She was still just a piece of trash. She didn't really have any room in her heart to believe anything else.

And now her father was back.

She felt like she might faint.

Roxas' worried face suddenly appeared in her spherical vision, his eyes searching her downcast gaze desperately as he gripped at her slender shoulders, a little too tightly for her liking. "Naminé...? Is something wrong?"

As much as she wanted to respond to him and tell him that everything was fine, she found that she simply couldn't bring herself to do so. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. She was frozen with both fear and shock. They had been well and truly discovered. This time, there would be no running. She knew her mother would begrudge leaving now that she had found herself in such a wonderful place and she knew for a fact that Kairi wouldn't even dream of leaving Sora's side for a second. Even Naminé herself found it difficult to grasp the concept of ever leaving. Not now she had Roxas... He meant everything to her.

"Has something happened?" His voice snapped her out of her momentary stupor and brought her back to the cold, harsh reality. She couldn't keep it from him. It wasn't a matter of can or can't. She simply wouldn't.

"It's...it's my... He..." She stumbled over her own words, suddenly finding herself tongue tied. He suddenly cupped her chin and tilted her head towards him, but she stubbornly kept her gaze on her phone, wanting to delay it a little longer. Unshed tears blurred her vision. "How did he find us...? We didn't tell anyone. Noel and Yuna would never-"

Roxas gently shook her shoulders, deftly cutting off her hysterics before she started hyperventilating. He then ran a thumb across her cheek, barely grazing the skin as he leaned in towards her, "Who? How did who find you?"

Naminé chose to remain unresponsive. She couldn't say it. She was too frightened. It wasn't until the boy slipped his hands over her cheeks and forced her to tilt her head back did his eyes finally capture her wandering gaze in a heated stare, "Naminé, what's going on? C'mon, tell me. How can I help if you won't let me in?"

She could barely even see his smooth features through the tears which now threatened to fall, so she quickly grabbed at his shirt and forcefully folded herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder so he wouldn't have to see her cry. He was still for a moment, shocked by her forwardness, before quickly responding by holding her close against him, his arms automatically slipping around her waist.

She pushed her face away from her shoulder and whispered in a haunted tone, "It's my dad. He's here."

The girl felt him flinch and pull back, recapturing her eyes with his shocked stare. His face visibly paled as he whispered haltingly in reply, "But...why?"

Naminé's shoulders lifted and dropped in a lifeless shrug. "I don't know." She pulled herself back into the safety of his arms and mumbled, "But I'm scared. I'm scared, Roxas."

Roxas held her tightly, his chest heaving as he struggled to come to grips with what he had just been told. For a long while they remained silent, locked in one another's arms, before the taller of the two pulled back, his lips set in a grim line. "Alright."

"What...?" Naminé whispered, staring up at him with a mixture of confusion and alarm.

Roxas chuckled as he returned her alarmed gaze with a lopsided, confident smile. "I said alright. If there's a chance he's come looking for you and Kairi then we'll have to be careful. Let's take you home, okay? We can worry about the rest there."

The blonde ran her fingers over her pursed lips, feeling oddly hesitant. The last thing she wanted was to drag him into things involving her father. He had enough things to worry about — his dad and Xion were perfect examples of this — she didn't want to burden him any further. "I-I don't know..."

"Listen to me." He wrapped an arm around her waist and propelled her towards the door. "There's no point in arguing with me. Let's take our ice cream and get you home."

A surge of misplaced anger thrummed through her. She didn't want to be mollycoddled like this. She wasn't as frail as he was making her out to be. She might be frightened, but she could certainly handle it.

She shoved him back and prodded him in the chest with her forefinger. "You listen to me." When he winced, she skimmed her hand down his arm and stopped at his wrist, her expression softening apologetically, "I don't want to burden you with this, Roxas." She pulled her hand away from him and brought it to her chest, "You've done...more than enough for me."

Roxas chuckled sadly and shook his head. Naminé blinked, confused. Without warning, he abruptly turned back to the cashier, flashing the woman a dimpled grin as he did, and took the ice cream from her grasp before turning back to the awaiting blonde. He offered her an ice cream and smiled. She accepted it silently, all the while staring up at him in wonder. He reached forwards and clasped her hand in his own as he brought his face within close proximity to hers, "You're not a burden, okay? Especially not to me. Now let's go."

She didn't realise that she had been holding her breath until he released her and moved towards exit the parlour.

She stared after his lean form, taking in the way his tousled blonde hair looked like a halo of light sitting atop his head, the way he slipped his hands contentedly into his pockets in a relaxed manner and the way his lips curved upwards as he glanced over his shoulder at her. Why had she not noticed any of that before? Why was she only seeing this now?

Well, whatever the case, it was now official. She was losing it. She just didn't know what _'it' _was.

Xion's condescending words buzzed warningly around in her mind. He wasn't anything like she had made him out to be. He was kind and considerate, giving her his full attention, making her smile or laugh when she was down. Xion clearly never got to see this side of him, judging him based on the way he acted around her and her alone.

She was wrong.

"He's a keeper."

Startled, Naminé turned back towards the shop keeper, slightly embarrassed that she had forgotten her presence during all of the sudden commotion. "I'm sorry?"

The young woman lifted her chin in Roxas' direction, her lips lifting into a sympathetic smile upon noticing her confused expression. "Young Roxas there. You've truly got an angel looking out for you, with him by your side. He really is something else, wouldn't you agree?"

She tilted her head curiously and took a step towards the woman with the beautiful ebony hair and clear crystal blue eyes, wondering why she looked so familiar. "You say that like you know him..."

The woman cocked her head to the side and let out a soft laugh, her eyes crinkling at the corners, "My husband is his father's brother." Her lips quirked up into an even larger smile, "So it's safe to assume that I know young Roxas very well."

Naminé blinked once. Twice. Three times before it finally clicked. They were related. And that meant that... "You're... You're..."

She ran her hands down the front of her apron and raised a delicate, amused eyebrow as she managed to halt her incessant babbling. "Emily Hikaru. Vanitas and Ventus are my boys."

The blonde snapped her mouth shut as Roxas suddenly re-entered the parlour, his expression bordering on impatient. "Naminé? C'mon. I just got a text from Sora. We need to get back pronto." He shifted his weight slightly and waved sheepishly to the woman behind the counter, speaking to her properly for the first time. "Sorry to have hung around for so long, Auntie."

"Oh, so you finally decide to acknowledge me, eh young man?" She placed her hands on her hips challengingly, raising an eyebrow at her expectantly. "Well, at least you're apologising for taking up room in my shop."

Roxas merely shrugged his shoulders and grinned apologetically over at her. "Sorry, Auntie. It won't happen again."

Naminé flicked her gaze towards the boy in the doorway and back to the woman behind the counter; intrigued by the way they interacted. They clearly knew one another pretty well, just as Emily had stated, and spoke like old friends. Why Roxas hadn't mentioned her before confused her slightly, but she figured that he must have his reasons.

The woman rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue while fighting down a smile. "Heaven above. How many times have I told you? Emily is just fine. 'Auntie' makes me feel old." She made a shooing motion with her hands jokingly, her eyes filled with mirth, "Now go on, you should get home, the both of you."

Roxas nodded once and reached for Naminé's hand, tugging her towards the exit. At the last second, just before the door closed behind them, Emily leaned across the counter towards her, "Don't be afraid to act on how you feel. And remember what I said; he's a keeper." She winked playfully and waved her off.

She blinked and stared up at Roxas' profile. Maybe Emily was right — he was definitely a keeper — but she wasn't sure how to act. How could she tell him how she felt if she couldn't even really figure it out for herself? Whenever she thought that she was coming to a realisation of some sort, she came up short and refused to think about the matter any further.

Her feelings for Roxas were complicated. They always had been. The first time she laid eyes on him she had been very quick to admit that he was cute, but she soon found that he came across as rude and somewhat abrupt. After peeling that arrogant layer away, she grew to like him as a friend and often found his presence companionable, if not very enjoyable. He certainly made her laugh and offered her a lot of things she wasn't used to, but did all of that equal love?

The question danced around in her mind as she continued to stare at him. The very thought of loving him...frightened her. And that's what it all came down to; she was frightened to admit it to herself, much less to him.

"What are you staring at?" Roxas suddenly asked, his nose wrinkled with curiosity. He was staring back at her, his azure eyes bright with obvious amusement, as he too, watched her intently. "Is there something on my face?"

Oh crap.

Naminé ducked her head, her cheeks heating with embarrassment. What had she been thinking, staring at him for so long? Now he'd gone and caught her in the act. And he had been staring back. Did that mean anything?

"Kairi wasn't kidding when she said that you are all goo-goo eyed, huh?" Roxas joked, his smile widening into a full blown grin.

Scrap that. It meant nothing. She didn't care anyway. Just mentioning her sister was enough to put her off.

The blonde snapped her gaze back to him and narrowed her eyes, her embarrassment temporarily forgotten. He was laughing at her! He was actually laughing at her! If there was one thing she hated more than arrogant people, it was when they laughed at her expense. And he was certainly completing both quotas.

Naminé quickly slapped his upper arm heatedly and scowled, choosing to stomp ahead of him rather than walk beside him. Yeah, he was still arrogant. _That_ certainly hadn't changed. Xion had been right about that, if nothing else.

She unwrapped her ice cream and stuffed it angrily into her mouth, annoyed at him and the way he had been quick to take the mickey out of her. "You ass." She muttered around the bar of ice cream, pausing only to shoot a scathing glare at him over her shoulder.

Roxas jogged after her, laughter still pouring from his lips. "Aw, c'mon. I was joking." He caught up to her easily and linked his arm through hers, although she was quick to yank it free. He leapt in front of her and started walking backwards, his expression sincere, "I didn't mean to offend you."

Naminé lifted an irritated eyebrow in response and resisted the urge to flip him off. Instead, she chewed at her ice cream and pulled it out before answering flippantly, "Oh, don't worry, you didn't." He looked relieved, which instantly grated on her nerves. She was being sarcastic, but he seemed to have taken her seriously. Naminé narrowed her eyes and deadpanned. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Wha—?" He suddenly tripped over his own feet and fell back unceremoniously onto his butt with a loud thump.

She took one look at his undignified, somewhat shocked expression and burst out laughing, her anger at him and Xion's words of warning long forgotten. She held her ice cream away from her face as she doubled over, holding her free hand to her stomach, which was heaving along with her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. It wasn't that funny." He muttered sourly from his place on the sand, his gaze fixated solely on her giggling form.

However, his grumbles only increased her amusement. She continued to snort and laugh, her face alight as she watched him attempt to pick himself back up again only to tumble back against the sand. Amidst her giggles, she offered him her free hand and smiled apologetically down at his sulking face. "I'm sorry. Come on, let's go."

Roxas narrowed his eyes and flicked his gaze between her hand and her innocent expression, hesitant to trust her seemingly gallant offer. He took her hand after a long moment of debating and allowed her to begin lugging him back to his feet, a sudden grin creeping across her face.

She didn't recognise the danger until it was too late. At the last second, Roxas suddenly yanked on her wrist and pulled her back down with him. The two fell against the sand next to one another, their legs tangled together in a mass of limbs, breaking out into simultaneous rounds of loud laughter.

Naminé pushed her hair back from her face and glanced down at the ice cream in her hand, stifling a giggle. "Well, I don't think I'll be eating this in a hurry." Upon noticing Roxas' questioning expression, she lifted her ice cream and dangled it in front of his face almost teasingly. The blue bar was covered from top to bottom with grainy sand, making it impossible to eat.

"Oh..." Roxas managed in between chuckles, "Well that's unfortunate." He lifted his own ice cream which was still covered by its wrapper, a grin making its way onto his face. "Shame I still get to eat mine then, huh? Won't get too jealous, I hope?"

"Well, seeing as this is entirely your fault, I think I should have yours to compensate." Naminé flicked his nose with her sandy ice cream to punctuate her words. He grimaced and recoiled, but it didn't deter her in the slightest. "You'll just have to go without."

"I think not." He laughed evenly, holding the ice cream way above his head and out of her reach.

Determined, the blonde sat up and reached for it anyway, shimmying towards the ice cream. She flinched and ceased her movements when Roxas suddenly breathed in sharply. She glanced down and noticed his flushed face. His eyes were looking anywhere but her and his cheeks seemed to darken in colour whenever he made the mistake of meeting her gaze. It was only then she realised that she was straddled across his lower abdomen and that one of his hands was resting comfortably on her waist. Not to mention that her skirt was hiking up around her upper thighs in what could be seen as a rather provocative manner. She was also leaning very close to his face, their lips mere inches apart. If she only were to close that gap by a few centimetres...

She mentally shook herself down. Not only was it giving off entirely the wrong impression to any people passing by, but their close, intimate contact also appeared to distress Roxas somewhat. What was she even thinking?

Her own cheeks heated up with embarrassment. He dropped his ice cream onto the ground beside his head and gently lifted her weight off his stomach, placing her in the sand next to him. He then reached for the ice cream and placed it on her lap as he rose to his feet, his cheeks returning back to their normal colour. He cleared his throat and offered her his hand, still making a show of avoiding her gaze, "Well, uh, we should get you home..."

"Yeah, um, sure." Naminé stammered in response. She'd forgotten Xion's words of warning. She'd even forgotten about her father. Heck, why should she even think of him right now? She was with Roxas. And Roxas made her feel safe. Not to mention he made her feel...other things too.

She held the ice cream in one hand and allowed Roxas to pull her back to her feet. He hastily turned her around and quickly brushed her back free of any sand, purposely steering clear of anywhere lower than her waist, for which she was grateful. She then discreetly brushed her bum free of the grainy stuff and glanced away as Roxas trudged past her, his hands shoved into his pockets.

The blonde jogged after him and quickly looped her arm through his in an attempt to break the tension which had settled between them. She hated it. Where was the Roxas she had joked and laughed with just a few moments ago? "Looks to me like I owe you an ice cream." She murmured, gesturing to the bar he had been so kind as to give her.

Roxas shook his head sharply, his entire body rigid with the sudden contact of their arms. "Nah. It's okay. I don't mind. It's only ice cream, right?" He smiled forcefully, shifting his arm so their skin no longer touched.

Offended by his seemingly innocent actions, Naminé moved to let his arm drop upon sensing his evident discomfort, but he suddenly tightened his hold and smiled ruefully down at her, a light blush making an unexpected reappearance on his cheeks. "Don't." He murmured, promptly dropping his gaze again. "I don't mind."

"But if it makes you uncomfortable..." The girl whispered, her expression slightly disappointed as she tried again to free her arm, to no avail. What was his deal anyway? The last thing she wanted was to drive him away. She would give him his own space and time to take things slowly, the way he wanted. Why was he being so...forceful? Maybe he didn't want to lose her, either?

Roxas quickly dismissed her words with an abrupt toss of his head, "It doesn't make me uncomfortable." He blanched and ducked his head, his ears tinged pink with embarrassment. "It was just...how...back then..."

"Say no more." Naminé interrupted hastily, feeling as though her own ears were the on fire, just like his. She wanted to squirm and cry out just thinking about it. Despite her discomfort, she couldn't help another part of her wishing that she had closed the distance between their lips...

They fell silent as they left the beach and began walking through the lower town. And it wasn't the kind of silence Naminé liked. It was loaded with tension and trepidation, only adding to her already mounting frustration. The air between them desperately needed to be cleared.

With that in mind, she turned to him with what she hoped to be a confident smile. "Say, are you coming over to the Play Island this weekend?"

Roxas looked down at her sharply, his shoulders lowering as he visibly relaxed into the conversation. "Well, yeah. Axel arranged it with a little help from Marluxia, after all. When my best friend needs my support with something, I'm there." He raised an expectant eyebrow at her, "What about you? Are you coming along?"

"Of course." Naminé laughed, her expression airy and light, glad that she had managed to get something out of him. "Axel said that as his only family we should be _"obligated"_ to come along. He also said that he plans on kidnapping Kairi and I and hold us for ransom if we don't make an appearance, so you can count on us to be there." She shook her head out of amusement, wrinkling her nose thoughtfully. "I think he was serious, too."

"Knowing Axel, most probably." Roxas agreed, his own lips quirking at the corners at the mention of his best friend. He glanced down at her and chuckled, "I guess that settles it—I'll see you there then."

The blonde shot him a cheeky grin and tilted her head to the side, "Yeah. I guess you will."

This time, when the silence fell between them again, it was companionable and comfortable, not the kind Naminé felt as though she needed to shy away from; it was natural.

Despite the obvious danger of her father's sudden appearance looming over her like a ticking time bomb, Naminé didn't have the heart nor need to feel worried while with Roxas. He brought a bout of calmness to her that she'd never felt before and she relished in it. She didn't want to worry. If she worried, it would consume her with fear and render her inconsolable. That was the last thing she wanted.

She glanced over at Roxas who walked leisurely beside her.

She smiled.

Yep. He really was a keeper.

**~{*}~**

By the time Roxas and Naminé arrived back at the Takari household, it was nearing five o'clock in the afternoon, well past two hours since school had ended. Judging by the texts and missed calls she'd received from her sister, she could only guess how pent up Kairi was. She was probably freaking out by now, jumping to all kinds of conclusions such as how she had suddenly been dramatically kidnapped by their own father and whisked away to some unknown town. As scary as the thought was, Naminé seriously wouldn't put it past her father when he got himself into one of those self-righteous moods. She shivered.

Before either of them even reached the steps of the porch, the front door was thrown open, revealing a very pale-faced Kairi standing in the doorway. She took one look at them before storming down the steps and throwing herself at Naminé, her arms wrapping tightly around her neck. She didn't say anything for a long time, instead choosing to remain locked in her sister's arms, shuddering slightly.

"Kairi...?" The blonde finally murmured, pushing the redhead away from her long enough to meet her wide-eyed gaze. "Are you okay?"

Kairi stepped away from Naminé and nodded, visibly shaking herself down as she did, "Y-yeah. I was just worried." She closed her eyes briefly before reopening them and fixing her sister with a tight-lipped smile, "C'mon. Let's get inside."

Naminé had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from letting out a bewildered cry. No grilling? No telling off? She could only imagine just how upset her sister was. She felt a sudden pang of guilt. They shouldn't have taken such a long time while making their way up from the beach. They hadn't been very cautious at all, instead they had chosen to stride along, arms linked as if they owned the town. Thinking back on it, that hadn't been one of her smarter moves, she had to admit.

After exchanging twin looks of confusion, Naminé and Roxas followed after the redhead as she lead the two of them up the steps and onto the porch, her hands shaking by her sides. From beside the younger twin, Roxas piped up, "Are Mr Fair and Miss Gainsborough still here?"

Kairi paused only to acknowledge the boy's presence before smiling distractedly, her unusually dull violet-blue eyes slightly teasing. "It's _Zack_ and _Aerith_, Roxas. But in answer to your question, yes, they are. So is Sora. They called mom to let her know what was going on." She turned to her sister at this, "She left work a few minutes ago, so she should be back soon."

Naminé glanced over at Roxas who was hovering uncertainly beside her, his expression torn between concern and amusement. As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned towards her, his lips lifting into a small grin. "Staring again, are we?"

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself. You're not _that_ pretty." The blonde laughed jokingly, rolling her eyes and shoving him lightly, only to let out a sudden squeal as Roxas leaned forwards to tickle her. She tried to squirm away from him, but he quickly wound his arm around her stomach and pulled her flush against his chest, grinning down at her as she struggled.

In between shuddering gasps, Naminé pushed at his hands which continued to ghost across her arms and ribs, "Ah! Okay, okay!" She let out a snort as he tickled her belly and doubled over, tears prickling the backs of her eyes, "Uncle! Uncle, I said!"

Roxas' grin widened a fraction at the sound of her admitting reluctant defeat. "You see, I would forgive you for that...but you've bruised my ego." He stopped tickling her, but kept his arms around her waist. It was probably to stop her from trying to escape, not that she felt inclined to leaving his arms anytime soon. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Naminé asked, turning in his arms so she could peer up at his smooth, perfect face. Gosh. He really was good looking, so much so, that she found it hard to keep Emily's words from her mind.

The blonde's expression became thoughtful for a moment, the grin slipping away into a small smile. He clicked his fingers and gazed down at her mischievously, obviously pleased with his unspoken decision. "I think you need to kiss it better."

Her heart started beating at one hundred miles a minute and her cheeks felt as hot and as bright as a forest fire. "W-what?" She asked with a small squeak, unable to stop herself from pulling away, astonished by his forwardness.

He tilted his cheek towards her and tapped it, his smile becoming devilish. He was doing it again— laughing at her. She promptly slapped at him, scowling. "Don't make fun of me!" She cried, slapping at his chest with enough force to actually make him flinch. "It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!" Roxas laughed, catching her hands with lightning reflexes before she could move to hit him again and held them between their bodies, his fingers automatically twining with hers. Her scowl lessened somewhat as she continued to look up at him, frozen to the spot. The way that he was staring down at her made her heartbeat splutter to the point where she was afraid it might grind to a halt.

Despite her previously detached attitude, Kairi glanced over at them and trailed her gaze down to the blonde's intertwined hands, her lips turning up into a teasing grin, "Are you two going out or something? It's that why you seem all lovey-dovey around each other?"

And all too soon, the moment between them was gone, like someone had snuffed out a candle.

Roxas dropped Naminé's hands like they were hot and let out a rather unmanly sounding shriek as he stepped away from her, his own cheeks as red as tomatoes, "What? What do you mean 'lovey-dovey'?"

Kairi let out a high pitched giggle and dashed through the door without another word, her normal teasing demeanour firmly back in place. Naminé's cheeks were blazing all over again as she stared after her cackling sister, her expression exasperated. "Kairi... Seriously?"

The redhead peered around the door and grinned, "Gimme a break, Nam. Everyone else is thinking it too, Zack and Aerith included, ever since I practically threw them onto the Roxas/Naminé bandwagon."

"There's a bandwagon now?" Roxas asked, his eyebrows rising out of amusement, his embarrassment forgotten, "Now that's a little extreme. I can handle Ven and even you harping on at me...but a fan club? I don't think I can take it."

Naminé was sure her expression was one of pure horror by now. "I cannot believe you, Kairi." She took a step towards her sister, her hands reaching towards her throat. "I am so going to kill you!"

Kairi let out a scream of genuine fear and scrambled back inside as Naminé took off after her, leaving a bewildered Roxas in their wake.

"Get back here!" The younger of the two screamed as she skidded around the bottom of the stairs, chasing after her sister who practically skipped out of her reach. She managed to grab at the corner of her sister's cardigan, but the redhead merely shrugged out of it, darting away from her outstretched hands.

Kairi raised her hands in a sign of surrender as the cardigan slipped to the ground between them and tried to pout pleadingly, "Don't hurt me, and I won't tell mom that it was you who wheeled the bin over her favourite roses last month!"

Naminé let out a gasp of outrage and slowed to a halt, her mouth open with accusation as she stared at her older twin, "You wouldn't dare!"

The girl snorted and placed her hands on her hips confidently, "Try me!"

The blonde paused for a moment and squinted, trying to think of something worthwhile to say in response. "Fine!" She finally announced with a glare as she stabbed a thumb against her sister's shoulder, "Then I'll tell mom what you and Sora have been up to in your bedroom for the past few weeks." Upon seeing Kairi's horrified expression, Naminé felt a bravado coming on, "Oh yes, I went there!"

"I'll tell her about the dishes!" Kairi screeched. She was trying to scramble up anything remotely bad that Naminé had done during her stay, which was actually quite a lot.

Despite this threat which her sister seemed rather pleased about, Naminé rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand at her, "Ha, nice try. She already knows, I told her."

Obviously growing desperate, the redhead clenched her hands into fists by her sides and shrieked, "I'll tell her about what really happened to her favourite gardening tools!"

Naminé relaxed. There was absolutely nothing her sister had on her. She could even try going down the Roxas route, but not even that would deter her. What she had on her sister was pure gold and Kairi knew it. "Is that the best you've got? I'm almost certain she replaced them using my pocket money last week." Well, if she hadn't, Naminé would make sure to leave some money on the side at a later date. "Mine still trumps yours."

Kairi slumped forwards slightly, her expression defeated. "Fine..." For a moment, Naminé felt her bravado fade and a glimmer of dread bloomed in her stomach. It was never a good thing when her sister admitted defeat as quickly or as easily as this. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Naminé, but you leave me no choice..."

Yep, she knew it was only a façade.

When Kairi met Naminé's gaze again, triumph shone in her violet-blue eyes as she spoke confidently albeit quietly, "I'll tell her how you really passed that last algebra test. You know, the really important one that affects our final grade, the one I took—"

There was nothing else for it— her sister was the devils incarnate. That had been one time! And Kairi had originally been the one to offer her services, so it was technically _her_ fault! She should have known that it would come back to bite her on the ass.

Naminé crammed a hand over her sister's mouth and shook her head, glancing around worriedly. If her mother caught whiff of that, she would seriously be dead and Kairi knew this. She leaned towards the redhead and hissed, "Okay. You've got me."

Kairi snorted indignantly and pushed her sister's hand away, "Of course I do. I'm your sister. I've got more dirt on you than anyone else you claim to know."

"And what kind of dirt might that be, hmm, Miss Kairi Takari?" A slightly teasing, mostly demanding voice asked.

Both girls wheeled around to face their mother as she stood before them expectantly and instantly pointed at the other.

"That algebra test last month—"

"Kairi and Sora have been—"

The twins both shot the other scathing glares as they both spoke at the same time. And to think, they were quick to give up each other's secrets...

For a moment, they both remained silent before letting out twin huffs of disgust and turning away, a unanimous, unspoken deal settling between them; if you don't say anything, then neither will I.

Amelia shook her head and laughed sadly, recapturing their attention. She looked at the two girls and smiled fondly at their antics, "Some things don't change, do they? You two will always find something to disagree over."

Kairi and Naminé looked guiltily over each other, realising their mother's words to be true. It wasn't like they spent every waking moment arguing, but they did always have to disagree over something; they wouldn't be sisters if they didn't.

"I don't suppose you can put your differences aside for half an hour or so?" Their mother continued, her voice filled with an exhaustion she never associated with her mother. Naminé stared up at Amelia's gaunt face worriedly. Their father's reappearance seemed to have taken more of a toll on Amelia than the blonde had first thought.

"Alright," Naminé finally agreed in a quiet voice, on behalf of her sister and herself, "We can do that."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Ever since Naminé's mother had arrived home and stopped her daughter's childish arguing, something had shifted. Even Roxas sensed it. The playful, embarrassed mood which had taken hold not moments ago had vanished as quickly as it had come into being.

The tension-filled silence which had settled over the Takari household was bordering on unbearable as Roxas shifted his weight uncomfortably on the edge of the armrest. Naminé, who was perched on the edge of the sofa next to him, looked up as he moved and tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. He subtly reached towards her and gripped at one of the hands which were resting in her lap. She smiled properly this time, so obviously glad for his support that it made his heart melt a little.

"Alright..." Mrs Takari's tired voice met their ears as she let herself back into the living room after walking Zack and Aerith to the front door, her expression equally as exhausted as she sounded. "Let's get one thing straight, before either of you girls decides to go flying off the handle. Your father might not even know we're here. For all we know, he could be here on vacation. But because we don't know, I'll be taking precautions with the two of you. I'm sure there are no objections there?"

Both Kairi and Naminé looked across at each other before meeting their mother's stare and shaking their heads simultaneously.

Their mother visibly relaxed as she slumped into a nearby armchair, looking slightly pained. "Okay, now that's out of the way... I'm going to be withdrawing you from school for the rest of the week."

Roxas felt Naminé flinch. He had a feeling Kairi wouldn't take the news very well, either. He, too, was slightly shocked by Mrs Takari's proposal, but he knew it was a necessary action to pull them out until they were more certain about her ex-husband's motives for being here. Kairi let out a gasp and shot forwards from her seat beside Sora, just as he had expected. "But mom—!"

The meaningful look Mrs Takari shot in her daughter's direction subdued her instantly. "No buts, Kairi. I'm meeting with your head teacher in the morning." She smoothed her skirt and continued in a tight voice, "When going out, you will have your phones with you at all time and please, _please_ make sure you have one of the boys with you— whether it be Sora, Roxas, Ven or even Vanitas, I don't care. As long as you have one of them with you, then I'm happy. Your father is less likely to bother you if he sees you with them."

Naminé's grip on his hand suddenly tightened and he squeezed back reassuringly, shooting her a soft smile as he did, but she failed to notice it. She was staring at her mother and she was sitting ramrod straight, looking like she might throw up at any given moment. "What are we supposed to do if he sees us?"

Roxas lifted his gaze back to Mrs Takari, who observed her daughter with a fearful stare, which she was quick to hide with a frown. "You find somewhere safe to stay until he leaves you alone." She glanced confidently up at Roxas, "I can trust you to look after my daughter, can't I?"

The blonde stiffened under the sudden scrutiny, his shoulders tensing but despite his discomfort with being given such responsibility, he nodded. "You can count on it. I won't let her out of my sight, if that's what it takes." It wasn't until the words left his lips did he realise just how true they were. He would do anything to protect her, damn the consequences. He forced himself to look at Naminé, only to find that she was already staring at him, her eyes shining with gratitude. Roxas dipped his head bashfully and looked away again, a slight smile stealing its way across his lips.

Mrs Takari visibly relaxed as she watched the two blondes interact and smiled warmly. "Good. I'm glad. I know I can count on Sora to look after—"

There was a sudden unexpected knock at the door and everybody in the living room promptly fell silent.

"Did Zack leave something behind again?" Kairi asked exasperatedly as she moved to stand, but stopped as she noticed that Naminé was already on her feet, a smile on her face as she held up a navy glasses case.

"Yeah, he did. Again." She laughed lightly and moved out into the hallway as the doorbell was suddenly rung. "Yeah, yeah. Alright I'm coming!"

Roxas shared a strained look with Sora, who seemed suddenly on edge. It seemed that they were both thinking the same thing — what if it wasn't Zack?

By the time Roxas was on his feet and rushing towards into the hallway, Naminé had already unlocked the door and was slowly opening it, her smile still in place.

He was too late to save her, again.

"Gosh, Zack. You've left these behind enough times by—" She broke off, her eyes widening with horror as she noticed that the man standing on her front porch with his hands stuffed nonchalantly into his pockets as he glanced around with an air of supremacy was _not_ her Biology teacher, Zack Fair.

When she addressed him, the man turned to her and fixed her with a toothy sneer. "Ah, Naminé. It certainly is good to see you again."

Roxas caught the underlying of those words like a punch to the gut; 'I've found you'.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Jonathan Takari.

Word of his arrival hadn't really seemed real, not until now.

A man who lived in her deepest, darkest nightmares was standing on her doorstep, looking like he owned the place.

He was a slender yet strongly built man who stood a little less than six feet tall and had shaggy brown hair which fell into his weathered face. Amelia had once described it as handsome during his teenage years, but all of that had apparently faded away as he reached his early twenties, just after she fell pregnant with the two of them. His pointed chin was covered with prickly stubble and his sharp blue eyes were narrowed, ringed with dark, haunted circles. The worst of it was that he completely reeked of alcohol and he was staggering slightly, giving her the impression that he'd practically drowned himself in the stuff before leaving, like he used to when she was living with him.

Naminé felt like the whole world had suddenly come crashing down on her head. She could scarcely breathe, her eyes were stinging with unshed tears and her hands were shaking so badly that they dropped Zack's glasses case to the floor with a loud crash. She was so stiff with fear, that she didn't even notice Roxas appearing beside her, his arms wrapping loosely, comfortingly around her waist until her father spoke again.

He glanced over the boy holding her, considering him like he would vermin, "_Friend_ of yours?" His sneer intensified as he watched Roxas visibly stiffen, "You should probably say your goodbye's Naminé, because you won't be together much longer, I promise you that."

He was going to take her away from Roxas? Naminé felt like panicking. He couldn't. She wouldn't let him. She couldn't bear to be separated from him, ever. She would die first.

At her father's words, Roxas' arms tightened protectively around her. He pulled her towards his chest and glared at the man with an intense hatred. "She's not going anywhere, least of all with the likes of you. And I can promise _you_ that."

Naminé clutched at his shirt, peering around Roxas' arms to gauge her father's reaction to what was being said. He didn't look happy. In fact, he looked appalled that the boy was even speaking to him directly. But she could tell that Roxas was feeling angrier. She could literally feel the rage rolling off Roxas in large, swelling waves and couldn't help but stare up at him out of alarm as he practically spat the words at the man standing on the porch.

For a moment, Jonathan regarded Roxas before throwing his head back and letting out a throaty laugh. When he recovered, he squared his shoulders and stared down at the unrelenting blonde, "Your protective manner towards my daughter is touching, really, but your efforts are wasted. She _will_ come with me. She's obligated to." His eyes suddenly snapped up as somebody approached Roxas from behind, his lips curving up into a small, satisfied grin. "Ah, Amy. How wonderful it is to see you again, as always."

Amelia stepped up beside her daughter who was still nestled within the cocoon of Roxas' arms and forcefully pushed the two behind her, "I wish I could say the same about you, John." She raked her cold, earth-green eyes over him, her lips twitching with obvious distaste. "I think you should leave."

"Not until I've retrieved my daughter." Jonathan barked, his eyes narrowing into thin, angered slits. "She belongs to me."

Naminé couldn't hold back the whimper which slipped past her lips. That's what he'd always said to her, after beating her until she was too battered to think; _"You belong to me, you worthless bitch, so don't even think of escaping. I'll always find you, wherever you run to. Remember that."_

Never in her life did she think of the possibility of him ever finding her again. Ever.

Roxas began to pull her away, tilting his head so his chin grazed the top of her forehead comfortingly. However, his icy blue eyes never left her father's sneering face. Naminé had never seen Roxas this angry before and she was utterly mesmerised by him.

He looked like an avenging angel.

His entire stature was tall, powerful and still and as the setting sun hit his pale, stony face, his eyes seemed to burn a deep lapis blue. His hair blew back from his face as a slight breeze caught some of its strands and yet again she found herself comparing his golden locks to a shining halo. All he needed now was a pair of glorious white wings and she would be in literal heaven.

"She belongs to no one." Amelia replied, her voice rising to a commanding shout, bringing Naminé out of her poorly timed reverie. "Much less to you. Now, leave me and my family alone."

Her father stepped alarmingly close to her mother and reached a hand up towards her face, "Oh Amy. You should know better than to talk to me like that." A look of utter satisfaction passed over his face as Amelia recoiled from him, "It never did end well for you, did it?"

Naminé watched as her mother suddenly drew herself up to her full height and glared down up at the man before her, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you still have any control over me. I will ask you one more time to leave, or I'll call the police on you for harassment."

Jonathan's lips twitched with obvious amusement, but he backed away, holding his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. "You used to be too broken to talk back..." He shook his head disbelievingly, "Don't be a fool and think this is over, my love. I will have Naminé. She's my daughter and my responsibility, not yours. She never will be." He looked over at the blonde and chuckled before turning on his heel and stalking away with long, loping strides.

She felt her blood run cold, despite the warmth radiating off Roxas' body. He was right. Legally, he was her guardian; it had all been sorted out in the divorce. Would he have her taken away by force? If that were his intentions, then her mother would be powerless to stop him.

Amelia stepped away from the door and closed it quietly behind her with a soft click. She slowly turned around to face the two blonde's still wrapped up in each other's arms and smiled wearily.

Naminé flinched. That was a look of defeat. She's given up on her already.

As if sensing her thoughts, Amelia shook her head raggedly, "No. No, Naminé. I haven't given up. I would never give up on you, but right now there is simply nothing I can do." She moved back towards the living room, where Kairi and Sora had yet to emerge from, her expression determined, "I'll speak to my lawyer tonight and see what they can do." As she walked past the two of them, she patted Naminé's arm comfortingly.

She felt anything but comforted.

Roxas suddenly turned her around in his arms and stared down at her, his expression unreadable. "Hey."

"Hi." She whispered lamely in response, unable to control her now wobbling lower lip. Her previous fears rose up to claim her like a tidal wave. What if her dad took her away? What then? What would she do? What if she had to leave everything behind? Her sister, her mother, her friends and Roxas… She couldn't do it.

"You know we'll get through this, right? No matter what. I promise I won't leave you and I certainly won't let him take you away." Roxas said earnestly, his eyes so bright and so convinced of this, that Naminé actually found herself believing him, too. Slowly, she nodded in agreement.

A single tear escaped and fought its way down her cheek, but he quickly wiped away with his thumb before it reached her chin. "It'll be okay." He added, a rueful smile gracing his lips.

She nodded again; suddenly becoming aware of how close his face was in proximity to hers. It was only then that she realised just how badly she wanted — no, needed — for him to kiss her. Naminé unknowingly tilted her head back in welcoming, her eyes closing automatically as his face drew even closer.

His cool breath fanned her face, his hands gently gripped her waist and she could feel his heart slamming wildly against her own. They were so close now she could practically feel their lips brushing—

"Naminé? Are you okay?"

The two blonde's leapt away from each other as if they had just been stung, their heads swivelling towards Kairi who was standing in the doorway to the living room, her eyes red with unshed tears.

Upon noticing the two of them, her hands flew to her face and she shrieked, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—" A sudden sly grin stole across her features, despite how obviously upset she was or had been, "Please, go back to whatever you were doing, or were about to do!" And with that, she quietly slipped back into the living room and closed the door behind her, most likely to give the two of them some privacy.

Roxas let out a pitiful groan and buried his face in his hands, wisely avoiding Naminé's wandering gaze. "I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know what I was—"

Naminé stepped closer to him and silenced him by pulling his hands away from his face. When he opened his mouth to protest, she pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head sadly, "It's okay, don't beat yourself up over it."

He straightened and stepped out of her reach, his expression guarded. She tried not to appear disappointed as he pulled away from her. "I'm sorry. Are we...are we still okay?"

She looked down at her feet, her lips forming a wistful smile, "Of course. Why ever wouldn't we be?"

Roxas let out a soft sigh, but she couldn't bring herself to look up at his face. "Good. I'm glad."

Naminé felt her heart slowly sink into her stomach as a sudden, horrifying thought crossed her mind; what if he didn't like her in the way that she was sure liked him?

* * *

><p>Another chapter, done and dusted~!<p>

What did you think? Ha! What am I saying? I bet you think I'm the devils incarnate or something and you're probably not too far off the mark. xD

Roxas and Naminé's relationship kind of reminds me of Lucas and Helen's in Starcrossed, by Josephine Angelini, with the whole; 'We're-not-going-out-but-I'll-hold-your-hand-and-flirt-with-you-while-making-it-blatantly-obvious-I-like-you-but-I-won't-make-the-first-move' kind of thing...just not so tragic. xD

...I'm not making any sense, am I?

Until next time!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	20. Chapter 19

**Review replies:**

**Nick:** Yes! I did! You're the only person to mention that. I do love Vanitas. :3 The almighty power of YouTube... Gotta love it! Hmm... I've never seen/read it before. I'll have to look it up sometime. But I think I get what you mean. ^^ Haha! I can totally imagine writing a spin off parody with Axel or another KH character gagging Kairi and shoving her in a random closet each time she tries to ruin a romantic moment. xD

**animeluv3:** Ooh, did I shock you? xD Well, this chapter shouldn't be all that shocking. Personally, I thought it was kinda cute. :3 Fun to write, at least...

* * *

><p>I've created a chapter of pure and simple mindless cliché fluff... So sue me!<p>

We almost had a major RokuNami moment in the last chapter and this one is literally brimming with them... I wonder what that could mean...? xD

Enough of my chatter. Now, enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

It was almost half four in the morning and Naminé couldn't sleep. It was understandable, what with how her father had made his sudden reappearance; she was too worried to let her mind rest. To make matters worse, Roxas had disappeared shortly after they'd…well, almost _kissed_.

She was sprawled across her bed, scribbling aimlessly in her sketchpad with her thoughts scattered all over the place when she heard an incessant tapping sound coming from her window. She stopped drawing for a moment, holding her pencil suspended in mid-air as she cocked her head to the side, searching for the noise again. When the unseen figure resumed their tapping, the blonde huffed and dropped her pencil onto her mattress before rolling ungracefully to her feet and stumbling towards the window, her stomach flip-flopping. She already knew who would be awaiting her on the other side of the glass and she was both dreading and looking forward to seeing his cute, grinning face.

She unlocked her window and pushed it open with a light shove, her blue eyes immediately seeking out the boy waiting in the shadows of the porch below her. Just like the last time he'd appeared beneath her window, he was tossing a stone up and down experimentally in his hand, as he, too, searched for her gaze. When he caught sight of her leaning out of the window, his lips turned up into an easy grin, but Naminé was reluctant to allow herself to smile in response. If she was honest, she didn't know how to act around him anymore, not since she'd come to her sudden, ground-breaking realisation just the other day.

She liked Roxas.

...But she wasn't so sure if he liked her in the same way.

He'd reacted rather badly when they had almost kissed and became increasingly distant over the rest of the afternoon. His despondency stung more than when Naminé had caught him kissing Xion well over a few weeks ago and she knew he must have picked up on her vibes, as he was quick to claim that he was just feeling a little overwhelmed by all that had happened.

She knew better. He was trying to avoid her.

Or, at least that's what she had been thinking until he turned up at her house. Now, she had no idea _what_ to think.

"I know what you're thinking; do I ever sleep? But this couldn't wait. Can I come up?" Roxas asked urgently, his expression apologetic and hopeful at the same time. His blue eyes held hers in an intense stare as he whispered, "We need to talk."

Naminé stared down at him impassively, playing with her lower lip between her teeth. She shook her head and sighed, retracting her elbows from the windowsill, "What are you doing here, Roxas? It's half past four in the morning. You've got school in a few hours."

"Yeah, about that..." possible, the blonde's grin widened as he interlocked his hands behind his head, looking very pleased with himself. The action reminded her so strongly of both Ven and Sora that she had to shake herself down to think clearly.

Naminé raised a hand, halting his explanation. "No. You're going to school. You can't skip because of me." Her voice caught at the end of her sentence and her throat tightened painfully. In an attempt to relieve her pain, she leaned her head against the window frame tiredly and kept her hand raised in a silencing gesture as he opened his mouth to protest. "Look, I'm really too tired to argue right now. It took me forever to doze off, so I'm just gonna try and go back to sleep. I'll see you later, or something."

For a moment Roxas looked guilty at the possibility of having woken her up, before anger quickly took over, his eyes visibly darkening as he detected her lie, "Don't bother lying to me. You weren't asleep. You're just trying to get me to leave, aren't you? Why? What are you hiding from me?"

She paused in her retreat and flicked her eyes over him in an attempt to convey her plea while trying to ignore the fact that her heart constricted longingly in her chest at the mere sight of him. "Please, Roxas. Not right now. I don't want to talk about it." She let out a strained sigh, "Just...go home."

The boy let out a rather loud laugh and threw his hands up out of exasperation, "You're really gonna make me climb up there, aren't you? You have to make everything so difficult, don't you?" He shook his head disbelievingly and suddenly disappeared from her immediate view as he moved closer towards the porch.

Naminé leaned forwards, trying to catch a glimpse of him and what he was doing, but it was hopeless. She heard a soft grunt from somewhere right beneath her and couldn't hold back the gasp which spilled past her lips as Roxas reappeared on top of her porch. "Roxas!" She hissed, "What are you doing? Get down from there!"

Roxas shook his head stubbornly and deftly pulled himself up onto the overhanging roof, his legs tucking neatly beneath him. He moved quietly and skilfully over towards the chalice which hung beneath her window, his expression determined as he shoved his feet into the bottom rungs. He glanced up and acknowledged her horrified stare with a shrug of indifference. "Face it, I'm not going anywhere."

She slapped her forehead and muttered a string of obscenities under her breath as Roxas' face popped over the top of her windowsill. He grinned triumphantly and propped himself up on his elbows, gesturing to her with a casual wave of his hand, "Hey now, no need for that. There are kids around." He gave her a pointed look and tried not to laugh.

"Don't give me a reason to push you off, Hikaru." Naminé muttered, meaning to convey her agitation by using his last name, only to have her smile completely give her away. Dammit. She simply couldn't keep a straight face around him and that, she decided, was what made him so darn attractive.

Taking her smile as an invitation, Roxas vaulted over the sill and landed softly on her carpeted floor with a quiet thud. He straightened slowly and glanced around her room with obvious curiosity, noticing her sketchpad lying forgotten on top of her sheets. He tossed her an amused glance over his shoulder before scampering towards her meagre collection of DVD's stacked in the far corner. He knelt down before them and scanned the titles, his nose wrinkling with distaste. "_Mean Girls_? _Dear John_? Oh hell no... Is that _Gone With The Wind_?" He held the DVD case between his thumb and forefinger, his voice dubious, "Seriously, that's like fifty years old isn't it? Where's the action? Where's the science fiction? Please don't tell me this girly trash is all you have..."

"Hey!" Naminé snatched the beloved film from his grasp and held it protectively against her chest. "For your information, _Gone With The Wind _is a classic. And it's around seventy years old, not fifty. Don't diss it until you've watched it." She pouted and turned away from him, trying not to show just how much his words had actually hurt her. "I just... I prefer romantic films, okay? There's nothing wrong with that, it's just my preference." She mumbled, tracing her fingertips across the cover of her favourite film.

Roxas grasped her shoulders and turned her around to face him, but she avoided meeting his eyes, still feeling slightly hurt by his rather insulting words. "Hey, I wasn't dissing your preferences... I just..." When he finally got the gist that she really was upset, he sighed and let his hands drop, "Gah, forget it. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." Naminé muttered, feeling somewhat childish for allowing his jesting words to get to her like that. She met his gaze and smiled shyly. "It's okay, I'm just being silly."

The blonde let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, claiming one of her hands with his own, "No, I was kind of out of line. I mean, if you turned around and said that you thought sci-fi sucked, I would probably throw a fit and get all defensive too." His lips twisted into a slight grimace, "In fact, I'd probably challenge you to a lightsaber duel to the death."

"_Star Wars_ fan much?" Naminé laughed, feeling the tension lift from her shoulders as his light attempt of a joke actually got through to her. Despite the light-hearted atmosphere settling between the two, Naminé tugged her hand out of his grasp. It hurt too much to hold hands with the boy she knew could never like her back.

If he noticed her sad expression after she'd pulled her hand free, he didn't show it. Instead, Roxas looked positively shocked and he stared down at her like she had grown an extra head, "You know _Star Wars_? I thought you liked girly films?"

Naminé let out a quietened gasp of horrified indignation, her previous sadness forgotten as she dropped the DVD case to the ground and closed the space between then, jabbing him in the ribs, "Just because I'm a girl who likes girly films doesn't mean I don't watch other types of films too!" She whirled away, throwing her hands up, "Gosh, what a typical guy thing to say!"

Roxas snickered lightly and crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling he back towards him once he got close enough. Naminé let out a low groan and resisted, but only for a moment before the sweet, ocean-like smell she unconsciously associated solely with him dragged her back under. She let her head fall back into the crook of his shoulder and she stared up into his long, dark eyelashes which brushed across the top of his sharply defined cheekbones. Suddenly, he ducked his head and buried his face in the side of her neck, his eyes shutting automatically. "I'm sorry. Are we still okay?" He whispered, his lips brushing against the tender skin at the hollow of her neck.

Something inside of Naminé shattered. She was almost certain that it was her heart. While having him whisper against her skin might have sent shivers of pleasure down her spine at any other time, all she felt in that moment was heartache. Hearing those words only served as a reminder for last night and the pain she now had to endure. But she _was_ enduring it and she would _continue_ to endure it for as long as she needed to. There was no way in hell that Naminé was going to repeat Xion's foolish mistakes.

She gently unwound his arms from her waist and stepped away from the warmth of his chest, hugging her arms self-consciously against her torso.

"Naminé? What's wrong?" He asked softly, moving to stand behind her again, confusion rolling off him in waves.

She quickly put some extra distance between them, keeping her gaze trained on the wall in front of her as she whispered, "You said that we needed to talk, right?"

Obviously hurt by her actions, Roxas also took a step away from her and averted his gaze, tugging at a fistful of hair agitatedly, "I-I just needed an excuse to...to see you. I also wanted to apologise for what happened last night. I was pretty much a jerk after we...we almost—"

"Kissed." Naminé finished for him, her voice faraway and unfeeling. She didn't mean to sound so blunt, but she had no choice. Not really, anyway, even though he'd trekked all this way just to see her. While the gesture itself was sweet, she knew it didn't mean the same to him as it did to her and because of that, she had to keep her distance. She didn't want to get hurt. She let her hands drop, her voice coming out small and self-pitying, "Is that all?"

She could tell that he was confused all over again; baffled by the way she was treating him. She hated it just as much as he did. "Naminé, what's going on?" He asked gently, reaching for one of her hands, only to have her flinch away from him, like his touch would burn her. For all she knew, it probably would. Each and every time he touched her would be forever singed into her memory, her heart, her very soul. It wasn't something she could easily forget or rid herself of.

"Is that all?" She repeated, her voice becoming louder and slightly shrill as she wheeled around on him, her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"Yeah." He muttered flatly, flexing the hand he'd used to reach towards her almost agitatedly. "That's all. But don't think for a second that I'm leaving when we're..." He gestured to the space between them, his expression souring, "Well, whatever this is." His face softened as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes desperately searching hers, "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No," Naminé murmured, a wistful smile stealing its way across her lips. How could he even think that? He'd helped her to discover an emotion she didn't even know existed until she met him. She took a step towards him again, once she was sure he wouldn't try reaching out for her. "Quite the opposite, actually."

Roxas shook his head, not quite believing her, "Then why are you...so sad all of a sudden?"

Damn him for being so insightful. He could see straight through her and he'd always been able to, she realised. Apart from the fact that he didn't seem able to figure out that she liked him, he did a pretty good job of reading her emotions. She shrugged tiredly, finding that she no longer had the energy to argue or explain herself to him. She was too exhausted to fight anymore. "It doesn't matter. You should go. I'm tired and you've got school soon."

"I thought we've already been through this— I'm not going."

He copied her shrug innocently, his lips twitching into a cheeky, devil-may-care grin as he watched her shake her head disapprovingly at him.

For some reason, Naminé was angry at him. Maybe she was angry at him for unknowingly toying with her heart like this. Why couldn't he act like every other boy? Normally they would flee from her presence, their eyes following after her as she walked past like she had contracted some form of disease. Why couldn't he be like them? His kindness... His blatant love for everything and everyone around him... It was killing her.

She marched towards him and stubbornly placed her hands on her hips, her expression torn between disbelief and annoyance, "Then what are you going to do?" She began heatedly, resisting the urge to poke him to death. Maybe that would rid her of his distracting presence, or maybe it would make him even more determined to make her life a living hell as he haunted her from beyond the grave. "Mope around at home until school's out?"

Roxas smiled warmly down at her and captured her hands again, his expression gentle, "No. I'm staying right here, with you." He sensed her uneasiness and squeezed her fingers convincingly, "You've been through a lot these past few days, it's my responsibility to look after you and make sure you're okay. Face it, Nam; I really am here to stay. There's no way around it."

He was doing it again; toying with her heart and she was letting him do it. What did that mean?

Naminé let out an exceptionally loud huff and rolled her eyes, but she didn't try to remove her hands from his. She was done trying to resist him. What good would it do anyway? It was as if something was inexorably drawing them together, but she refused to call it fate or destiny. "Well, I guess you better take your shoes off, if you're so set on sticking around." Upon noticing his questioning stare, she raised an expectant eyebrow, "I don't want you getting any more mud on my carpet, otherwise mom will get suspicious...if she hasn't heard us arguing already."

The boy looked around guiltily, his cheeks colouring slightly. Apparently he'd forgotten that her mother and sister also lived here, and that it was around quarter to five on a Tuesday morning. Luckily, neither she nor Kairi would be going to school until next week and Amelia wasn't starting work until half twelve, so nobody would be too badly affected if they were woken by her and Roxas' argument. They could always have a lie in, if needed. Although it might be a little harder to explain as to _what_ Roxas was doing in her room...

When Roxas looked over at her again, his cheeks were drained of their bright colour, "I'm sure your mom will forgive me; she asked me to look out for you, after all. It's Kairi I'm not so sure about. I know she's a lover of her sleep." He shuddered at the thought, his eyes wide. "She can be scary when functioning on less than ten hours of sleep."

Naminé stifled a giggle which would have been at her sister's expense and nodded enthusiastically, "No argument there, it's very true. Kairi gets very grouchy if her sleep's disturbed at any point during the night, even if it's five minutes before her alarm is due to go..." She yawned suddenly and broke off mid-sentence. She really was tired, and not just emotionally, either, but she hadn't realised how tired she really was...until now.

Roxas blanched guiltily. "I'm sorry." He murmured as he began guiding her back to the bed, pausing only to remove her sketchpad and pencils before forcing her to lie down, albeit reluctantly. "I've kept you up long enough. You should get some rest." He smiled awkwardly down at her and nodded, satisfied.

"What about you?" Naminé asked immediately, almost worriedly as she buried herself under the quilt per his suggestion, "You said you weren't going to leave and I know there's nothing I can say that will change your mind, so where will you sleep?"

"Right here, of course." His eyes sparkled with mirth as he unceremoniously plopped himself down onto the floor beside her bed, folding his hands lightly over his stomach as she continued to stare bewilderedly down at him, unsure if he was being serious or not. It looked awfully uncomfortable down there. Did he really expect her to believe he would sleep a wink down there on the hard floor? As if sensing her thoughts, he shifted his weight, his lips twisting down at the corners.

"Nope. This isn't going to work." She scrunched her nose distastefully and grabbed at his arm, "Get off the floor, you idiot." He did as he was told, but continued to stare at her confusedly. Her stomach twisted painfully at the thought of what she was about to do. She was only opening herself up for more heartache, but right now his need for uninterrupted sleep trumped the feelings surrounding her shattered heart. She sighed impatiently and held the cover back for him, shuffling to the other side of the bed to make room for his slightly larger body.

Roxas hesitated, his eyes unsure. He met her gaze and blushed severely, shaking his head incredulously. "N-no way. I'd rather sleep here, on the floor. Have you seen what you're wearing?"

She forced herself not to appear hurt by his rather abrupt words and glanced down at herself. She was pretty scantily clad, she noticed, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and white camisole. She should have been embarrassed, but she wasn't. Naminé stared up at him flatly and deadpanned, "What does that matter? We're only going to be sleeping, right? Put it this way; you either sleep here or you leave. Your choice, but you're not sleeping on that damned floor."

"Truthfully, I would much rather go home right now than burden you with my awful habit of talking in my sleep..." He muttered in a tight voice as he reluctantly took his shoes off and moved towards the bed. "But... That would mean making the long trek home and I don't have the energy right now." He shot her a teasing grin, "Arguing with you has exhausted me."

She let out a slight laugh, his light-hearted humour causing her lips to lift at the corners, but she'd have to be an idiot if she didn't notice his disinclination. In an attempt to defuse the tension, she shot him a weary look and joked, "Well if you weren't such an ass maybe we wouldn't have argued so much. Now lie down before I make you. You need your rest just as much as I do."

Much to her surprise, Roxas gingerly eased himself down beside her, although he was careful not to touch her with his legs or hands. He was lying there, as stiff as a board and Naminé found it extremely hard not to laugh at his expense. She let out a low snort of amusement and shook her head. When he turned his head towards her, a questioning look crossing his features, she chuckled and rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "You look really uncomfortable. If you keep lying like that you'll never get to sleep. You need to...relax. I promise I won't bite."

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea." Roxas half laughed, rolling onto his stomach so he could bury his face in her pillow. He let out a muffled groan of frustration, "This is so darn distracting!"

Naminé was quick to press herself up against the wall behind her, putting a good few inches of space between them. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly, misinterpreting his frustration. "If you think we're going to be doing anything other than sleeping..."

The boy lying uncomfortably beside her lifted his head from her pillow and frowned exasperatedly. "No, it's nothing like that, Naminé. I just can't relax, not when you're..." He gestured to their bodies which were mere inches apart and grasped one of her hands, "When you're so close. It's hard to even breathe."

Naminé promptly pulled her hand from his, her eyebrows furrowing, "So, what is it then? I make you uncomfortable? Does being this close to me bother you?" She felt hot tears stinging at the backs of her eyes. She felt used. "B-but you have no problem holding my hand or hugging me or even kissing my cheek. How is this any different?"

"No, a thousand times over, no. Dammit, I knew that would come out wrong." He reclaimed her hand fiercely and tugged on it, pulling her gaze reluctantly back to his. He looked distraught, she noticed, and it was her fault. "I didn't mean it like that in the slightest. I like you, Naminé, very much and it's the fact that we'll be sleeping in the same bed, a single bed at that, really close to each other. It's...scary. I've never slept—" He faltered, his cheeks flushing with obvious embarrassment, "—b-beside a girl like this before, without doing something...uh...other than sleeping. Do you...get where I'm coming from?"

"Oh..." And that's when Naminé got it. He wasn't repulsed by being near to her; he was shy and maybe even a little modest and didn't want to do anything they might regret in the long run. He'd obviously been with plenty of other girls and done things he wasn't proud of, so sleeping next to her was the probably the cruellest form of torture. Now she felt stupid. "So does that mean you're not a virgin?" She blurted. Did she...really just say that? Her eyes widened.

Roxas blinked. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed and slightly offended, that made her feel a little bit better about their situation. "Uh... No... Last I checked, I haven't had..." He cleared his throat and dipped his head, "Yes, I'm still a virgin."

"Oh..." She repeated dumbly, her lips forming a tight line. How embarrassing. What had even possessed her to ask such a question? Now things were just plain awkward...

Roxas chuckled in a good-natured manner and moved closer to her, opening his arms out invitingly, "C'mon. Let's put all this behind us and try and get to sleep. You're right. I do need to relax, so we might as well get comfortable, right?" He grinned cockily at her, "Unless you had other plans for us?"

Naminé felt like her cheeks were on fire. Was he assuming that she wanted to do _other_ things with him? Or was he just joking around with her? At the sight of the humorous glint in his eyes, she realised he'd only said those words in jest. She rolled eyes and slapped him playfully, "Yeah, real funny."

"It was pretty funny, even if I do say so myself." He giggled mischievously, reaching his arms towards her. "Now come here." He whispered it so softly, she wasn't sure he'd said it, until he shimmied closer and placed his hands on her shoulders when she didn't move. She then allowed him to turn her over and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her gently up against his chest. Her knees bent automatically, so their legs fitted tightly together like a jigsaw puzzle. Despite everything, she found herself enjoying the warmth of his hands on her waist and his soft breath tickling the back of her neck as he held her tightly against him. There really was no going back—she liked him and this only reaffirmed her thoughts.

"Sweet dreams, Naminé." Roxas suddenly murmured distantly, sounding as though he was already beginning to fall asleep, his lips brushing the back of her head lightly.

"Good night...Roxas." Naminé finally replied, her voice barely more than a whisper. She too, was beginning to feel drowsy, nestled in the warm security of his arms.

Roxas made a small contented hum at the back of his throat and tightened his grip on her, his lips smiling into her hair as the two of them drifted off into a comforting sleep.

**~{*}~**

When Naminé awoke the next morning, at around half seven, everything that had transpired the night before seemed to be nothing more than a dream. But it had been a good dream, regardless. Sleeping alongside Roxas made her happy in ways she couldn't quite fathom, even if it was only within the harsh confines of her mind. She let out a sad sigh and moved to roll onto her back, only to collide with a wall of warm muscle. She froze instantly and glanced down at the arm thrown haphazardly across her waist.

"Oh my God..." She whispered disbelievingly, quickly clapping her hands to her face as she threw a glance over her shoulder only to see a mass of unruly blonde spikes barring her way. "It actually happened," She breathed, her cheeks warming at the thought. "All of it..."

Naminé gently lifted the arm draped across her and rolled towards the wall so that she was now facing the intruder — no, guest — lying in her bed. When her eyes landed on Roxas' sleeping face, her breath caught in her throat.

His eyes were closed and his eyelashes were casting long, dark shadows across the tops of his defined cheekbones. His face looked a lot smoother, more childlike in sleep, but that didn't detract from his obvious, almost unearthly good-looks. In fact, if it were at all possible, it made him look even more attractive, Naminé thought. It was unfair for a boy to even look so handsome; in fact, it should be considered a crime.

She smiled to herself, propping her chin up on the heel of her hand as she continued to gaze down at his sleeping form, amazed that he was even there. It was too surreal. She'd only come to terms with her feelings for him the night before and here he was, lying beside her, without a care in the world. It was both torture and a blessing.

Suddenly, he reached his arm out, as if seeking her warmth, his expression troubled. He seemed to be fast asleep — perhaps he was in the middle of a dream? — but he was apparently aware that she was no longer tucked within his embrace. Naminé automatically moved within arms distance of him, catching his hand with her own and guiding it back down to her waist. A happy, contented smile appeared on his face as he pulled her close again, burying his face in the hollow of her neck with a soft sigh of approval.

The two of them lay there for a while, wrapped up in each other's arms before Roxas slowly pulled his head away from her neck, his eyelids fluttering as he grinned sleepily, "Unnnh... Good morning..."

She felt guilty. Instead of responding with a 'good morning' of her own, she pressed a finger to his lips and pushed his head back down against the pillow. "Hush, silly. It's not time to wake up yet. Go back to sleep for a little while longer, okay?"

"As long as..." He paused and yawned, his head flopping back against the pillow. "...You're sure." He finished, his eyes clamping shut again. He grasped a handful of her pyjama top and pulled her flush up against him, his lips curving up at the corners.

She let out a gasp and somehow managed to loosen his hold on her long enough to slip out of his grasp. She shimmied out of the covers and paused as she loomed above him, her hair falling around her face like a gossamer curtain. On impulse she ducked her head and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before rolling gently over him, her feet landing heavily on the carpeted floor. She glanced back, hoping her loudness hadn't stirred him and was relieved to see that he didn't seem to budge an inch.

Naminé let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and tiptoed quietly towards the door, a smile creeping across her face each time she paused to glance over at him. He had rolled over onto his back and was now lying spread-eagled in the middle of the bed, looking as though he owned the place. She stared at him for a very long time and bit her lip. What if he woke when she was gone? Would he panic and come looking for her, or would he leave without saying goodbye? Not wanting to take that chance, she walked over to her dresser and scribbled down a quick note on a piece of paper explaining her absence before ripping the the paper off its binder and placing it carefully on the pillow beside his head.

He merely flipped over onto his stomach and let out a soft grunt, his face disappearing into the pillow. She chuckled softly to herself as she backed away and slipped out into the hallway, only to run right into her sister as she started to close the door behind her.

"Why are you sneaking around?" Kairi demanded abruptly, her eyes narrowed as she tried to peer around Naminé's shoulder. The blonde pulled the door closer to her shoulder, cutting off Kairi's generous view into her room. "And why are you smiling like a lovesick teenager? Is someone in there?"

_Uh-oh..._ Naminé jerked and quickly pulled the door shut, concealing Roxas from her sister's prying eyes, but the damage had already been done.

Kairi was staring at her as if she'd just committed a scandalous act, her mouth hanging open. She grabbed a hold of her upper arm and yanked her away from the door, shaking her head disbelievingly, "Why is _Roxas_ in your bed?"

"And you mean to say that Sora isn't in yours right now, waiting for you to make him breakfast?" Naminé shot back with a teasing grin. She felt good, really good, even though her sister had just discovered her secret. Nothing could taint her good mood right now, not even Kairi; she was in literal seventh heaven right now.

"H-how did you know that?" Kairi hissed, dragging her even further down the hall, away from both of their bedrooms. "Ugh, that's beside the point. I take it that as Roxas is here with you that he won't be going to school, either?"

"Yeah, he said he wasn't going to leave me." Naminé smiled, remembering what Roxas had said to her a few hours earlier, when she, too, had protested to him skipping school. _'No. I'm staying right here, with you.'_ Those words still had the ability to make her feel lightheaded and slightly giddy.

"Uh-huh..." The smile on her sister's face was smug, as if she'd expected as much, but she chose to ignore her. "Well, I guess there's nothing for it. I want to know everything." Kairi's grin turned almost feral as she waved her fingers about, "And I mean everything. Every little gritty detail. You guys have been acting like a couple since you practically first met. Have you finally crossed the dreaded friendship border?"

Naminé felt herself blush. Her sister was implying that they'd... Well, she was about to be sorely disappointed. She cleared her throat and stepped away from her sister, "No... We're still friends. There's not much to tell. We only spooned—"

She was almost positively certain that Kairi's shriek burst one, if not both, of her eardrums, as she bounced up and down excitedly, clutching tightly at her arms, "You cuddled? And kissed?! Oh my gosh Naminé, this is huge! This is a step forward! You'll be going out in no time!"

Her blush deepened and she was quick to push her older twin away, her nose wrinkling lightly. "No! No, nothing like that! The other kind! You know, lying on our sides, back to front with bent knees?" She partly wished it had been the scenario version Kairi had described, but he didn't like her in that way, so why would they be doing something like that with each other anyway?

Kairi's expression darkened and she deadpanned, "Seriously? That's all you did?" She let out a harsh, derisive snort and shook her head, "Man, you guys are boring. So much for the whole _'crossing the friendship border'._ What a waste of a good night. At least Sora and I made the most of it-"

Naminé's hands instantly flew to her ears as she attempted to salvage them from further sadistic torture, "Oh God! Kairi, no! Stop! I do not want to know all of the ins and outs of your relationship with Sora!" She twirled on her heel and started running for the stairs, her expression horrified, "Please! Keep that to yourself!"

Kairi blinked confusedly as she darted after her twin, "What? What did I say? Naminé!"

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas was only vaguely aware of a sudden coldness enveloping his limbs as his source of warmth disappeared, leaving him lying there vulnerably amongst the sheets. It felt wrong, as if he were missing a limb, or something of equal value. He instinctively reached out and came into contact with a soft, warm hand. He automatically pulled the person attached to that hand back into his arms and held them tightly, relishing the sudden heat which thankfully re-entered his body. He tucked his face away at the hollow of the person's neck and let out a soft, happy sigh. He'd never felt better.

After a while, he began to feel more aware of the things going on around him. He knew for certain that the person tucked up against him was Naminé, but he was too groggy to really react. He dragged his head away from her neck, his eyelids fluttering, and tried out a grin, but it felt lopsided, "Unnnh... Good morning..."

There was a pause, before Naminé pressed a gentle finger to his lips, silencing him as she pressed his head back against the pillow, "Hush, silly. It's not time to wake up yet. Go back to sleep for a little while longer, okay?"

"As long as..." He let out a sudden, low yawn, pausing mid-sentence as he allowed his heavy head to fall back onto the feather pillow beneath him. He was really too tired to disagree or argue with her. "...You're sure."

Without really realising what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed at the material of her camisole and crushed her against him, smiling satisfyingly to himself. This was how things were supposed to be- just him and her, without a single care in the world.

Within minutes, he'd dozed off again.

**~{*}~**

Roxas bolted upright what seemed like a few minutes later, his heart rate severely elevated. He was cold and he was alone. Why was he alone? And why was he wondering why he was alone? He normally slept on his own...didn't he? Then why did it feel so wrong?

With a slight shudder, he took in the bright white room around him, the soft feather quilt covering his lower abdomen and the events of last night came flying back in a rush. Naminé. He was in Naminé's room, after spending the night in her bed, without any incidents, miraculously enough. He relaxed back amongst the covers, a slow grin appearing on his lips.

It had actually happened. All of it... And quite frankly, he couldn't be happier. He was certain now- there was something between them, something more than friends.

He could hear Ven's voice chiming in his head; "About time. Took you long enough to realise it."

He flipped over onto his belly and propped himself up on one of his 9elbows, raking a hand through his rumpled hair as he pushed all thoughts to do with his cousin aside. He was too tired to think. The clock on the bedside table read 8:17 A.M, which was still much too early in his opinion, but he didn't think he'd be able to get back to sleep knowing Naminé wasn't there with him. He let his hand drop down onto the pillow, only to jerk it back when it came into contact with something rough and crinkly. He cautiously lifted his hand and stared down at the crumpled piece of paper buried beneath his fist.

There was a small note scrawled across the page, in Naminé's curvy handwriting, he realised with a smile.

_Morning Sleeping Beauty!_

_Just in case you wake up and wonder where I've gone, I'll either be in the shower or downstairs making breakfast for us both, so don't go anywhere! I'll be back before you know it. :)_

_Naminé_

His smile widened. He folded the piece of paper in half and tucked into one of his shorts many pockets before rolling to his feet. He was in the process of stretching his arms above his head, thinking about just how much he needed a shower himself, when the bedroom door opened and Naminé appeared holding a tray. When she saw him, her smile faltered and she quickly looked away, a blush adorning her cheeks. He looked down at himself and noticed that his shirt was riding up way past his navel, revealing a strip of his tanned, sinewy stomach. He promptly tugged his shirt back down and grinned sheepishly at her as she set the tray down on her dresser.

"I made breakfast." She murmured shyly, gesturing to the food-laden tray with a wave of her hand. She reached a hand up and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear, "I hope you're hungry. Kairi and I kind of went overboard..."

Roxas frowned confusedly, tilting his head to the side as he continued to observe her curiously, "Wait- you and Kairi? You both made me breakfast? How does she know I'm here?" He paled at the thought of Ven finding out that he'd stayed the night at Naminé's. Goodness knows what Kairi must have thought if she had seen the two of them and she would almost certainly tell his cousin- the two of them had been plotting to get him and Naminé together ever since that very first day. This would be the nail in his metaphorical coffin...

Naminé let out a soft, musical laugh, her eyes brightening with amusement. "She was making breakfast for Sora and I was making breakfast for you. Kairi knows I'm better at pancakes, while she's real good at making scrambled eggs, so we decided to combine forces for a change. The end result was pretty satisfying, even if I do say so myself." She shrugged as if it were a natural occurrence for the two of them, which he knew it wasn't. They rarely agreed on anything and were constantly at one another's throats, which served as great entertainment for any onlookers. "She only knows that you're here because she saw me slipping out and noticed you in bed. Funnily enough, she was thinking the same thing as me—breakfast for you two grouchy boys." She poked at his ribs, smiling teasingly.

He was still struggling to process her words. It only got worse when she mentioned his twin. He raised a hand, pausing their conversation momentarily, "Whoa, whoa, back up. My brother, Sora, — the absolute saint, who never does anything bad or out of turn and is about as sexually active as a dying goldfish — slept with your sister?"

She frowned, as if realising the true depth to their sibling's situation and laughed. "Okay, I admit, it sounds bad when you put it like that considering what they probably did...but we slept together, too." She prodded her chin thoughtfully, "Admittedly, they probably did a whole lot more kissing than we did..."

Roxas couldn't help it—he burst out laughing. When the girl turned to him, her eyebrows rising expectantly, he shot her a grin, "Who are you and what have you done with Naminé?" He knew who this girl looked like, but she definitely wasn't the Naminé he was used to. For some reason, she was a lot more joyful and teasing, as if someone had flicked a happy switch inside her head and turned her into this bouncing ball of fun he simply couldn't get enough of. "You seem really...happy for some reason."

"I'll have you know that I'm always happy, thank you very much." She replied indignantly as she drew herself up to her full height of five foot four, her expression haughty, "Now shut up and eat your breakfast before I eat it for you." She plopped herself down on the swivel chair she'd pulled up to the dresser and reached for the tray loaded with delicious smelling food. "I'm not about to let my awesome cooking go to waste because some guy decides to start getting smart with me."

He let out a low whine of complaint and waved his hands in front of his face desperately, "Wait, wait, wait! Okay, I'm sorry." He caught her hand in his, "It's just...I like seeing you this happy, is all."

"I know." Naminé murmured softly, intertwining her fingers with his, her smile light and understanding. She withdrew it almost instantly and pointed a commanding finger at the food laid out before them, "Now, eat."

"Yes ma'am." Roxas saluted her sloppily and dropped down onto the small stool she had set out ready, his mouth watering at the sight of such a delectable looking feast.

**~{*}~**

Ten minutes later, Roxas found himself being ushered down the hallway towards the Takari bathroom, feeling undoubtedly full. He'd never really noticed before, but Naminé was a really good cook. The blueberry pancakes were made to perfection, the strips of bacon were just the right amount of crispy and the sausages French toast had a small slither of butter coating its surface, just the way he liked it. Of course, Kairi's scrambled eggs were lovely too, but he had a soft spot for the pancakes, for obvious reasons.

He'd wolfed down virtually all of the food set before him in less than five minutes flat, but Naminé had been quick to scold him for eating too fast, claiming that he'd give himself a stomach ache. She'd then forced him to finish eating at a slower, more mundane pace, keeping her sharp blue eyes locked on him the whole while. But it was totally worth the scolding, he decided. Food had never tasted so good.

"Okay, coast is clear." Naminé hissed from behind him as she began to shove him towards the bathroom, her delicate hands pressing sharply into his ribs whenever he slowed down or paused mid-stride. For someone virtually a whole two heads shorter than him, she was pretty strong and took no messing. "Keep moving."

Roxas purposely leaned back on her small hands and looked down at her over his shoulder, feigning mock hurt, "Sheesh, do I smell bad or something? Is that why you're in such a rush to get rid of me?" He lifted one of his arms and sniffed his armpit experimentally. He recoiled almost instantly.

"Yes. Your stench kept me up all night." Naminé replied in a matter-of-fact tone, her blue eyes darting towards the stairs as they passed by. She suddenly let out a low groan and dug her fingernails into his ribs as he flopped back against her, "Dammit! Will you stop leaning back on me? Your weight is crushing me."

Despite the pain, he couldn't help but grin as he continued to lean back against her to the point where he was practically bent over backwards with Naminé holding him up from underneath. "I can't help it." He gasped dramatically, clutching a hand to his chest, "Gravity is...converging...on me!"

"Ugh, no its not! Don't even bother pulling that on me!" The blonde snapped, elbowing him roughly in the lower back, causing him to stagger to his feet, freeing her from his 'crushing' weight. "You're just being a stupid butthead!"

They'd almost made it to the bathroom, but he wasn't finished playing around with her yet. He was having way too much fun seeing her all wound up to even think about stopping now. Roxas tried to keep a straight face as he shot her a glare over his shoulder and deadpanned, "Butthead... Wow. You're kind words warm the very depths of my soul. Truly, it means a lot to hear you say that."

She looked like she was about to whack him. He wasn't too surprised. He was pulling out all the stops to keep her mind off things and if it took annoying and teasing her to do it, then he wasn't going to stop for anything. Instead of reacting in the violent fashion in which he had been expecting, Naminé met his gaze with a fake smile and replied in an equally flat tone, "Hurry up and get in that shower before I tell Ven that you slept round."

For a moment, Roxas panicked. He knew what would happen if Ven even so much as got whiff of what had transpired the night before and it wouldn't be pretty. But luckily for him, he wasn't the only one in his cousin's line of fire. Feeling confident, he returned her smile with a triumphant smirk, "You won't tell him." He laughed almost arrogantly, "You'd be putting yourself up for the firing squad, too!"

A slow, defiant smile appeared on Naminé's face as she dropped her hands onto her hips and squared her shoulders. He felt his confidence fade somewhat as she tilted her head to the side and said simply, "Try me."

Roxas paled. She wasn't kidding. She really would tell him. He raised his hands in a defeated gesture and moved towards the door, wondering how he could get back at her for one-upping him. She got embarrassed easily, he knew, so how could he work that to his advantage...?

He shouldered the bathroom door open and looked back at her, feigning an innocent smile as a sudden idea formed in his head, "Will you be joining me? I could use a back-rub."

"What?" She gasped, her mouth agape as she processed his words, "N-no! Get Sora to give you a bloody back-rub!" Naminé blushed furiously, immediately folding her arms over her chest as she took several steps away from him.

Just as he'd expected; she became this awkward, shy girl as soon as he mentioned something slightly scandalous. He drew closer to her, staring down at her vulnerable face as he tried to hide his devilish grin. If he smiled now, he could give it all away. "Aw... Why not?" He clasped his hands together and fixed her with his most pleading pout. So far, not even Kairi had proven immune to it, so he was almost certain it would be the same for her sister. "Please Naminé. Be a good friend."

Much to his surprise, Naminé looked up at him with a blank expression before wrinkling her nose and punching him on the shoulder, rather hard. "Puppy eyes won't work on me, mister, so get going!" She whirled away from him and started back towards her room, throwing her hands above her head as she did, "Ugh, you're even more annoying in the mornings..."

Roxas grinned and ducked into the bathroom, chuckling softly to himself.

She was something else.

**~{*}~**

Roxas stepped out of the Takari shower half an hour later, feeling both relaxed and thankfully refreshed. Admittedly, he smelt like cherries and coconut, but it felt good to be clean again. He stepped out of the shower cubicle and reached for the white fluffy towel waiting on the radiator before wrapping it securely around his lower torso, relishing the warmth which seeped into his skin and spread along his chest. He was broken out of his heat-induced reverie when somebody started pounding on the door.

He froze. What if it was Mrs Takari? How would he explain his current...ah...nakedness? He'd get kicked out for sure. He'd probably never get to spend time with Naminé alone again. He didn't think he could take that...

He pressed himself up against the door and waited for some sign as to who it was waiting on the other side.

"Kairi? Are you in there? I need to pee."

He let out a sigh of relief. It was only Sora. And for some intriguing reason, he seemed to think Kairi was in the bathroom... Maybe he didn't know he was here? He pushed himself away from the door and unlocked it, opening it slightly so he could see out into the hallway. His twin was practically bouncing from foot to foot, clutching at his belly like he was about to explode, which he probably was. Roxas fixed him with a droll stare, "Thank you for sharing that wonderful piece of information regarding your need to pee. It was thrilling. Really."

The brunette stared at him for a moment, completely dumbfounded, "Roxas...? What are you...?" Sora trailed off and rolled his eyes, pushing past his older brother to gain access to the bathroom. "Oh whatever. Shut up and get out of the way. This is an emergency."

Roxas quickly stepped back in front of his twin, his arms folding over his damp chest, "Yes. I know. You need to pee." He gestured to the mound of clothes sitting on the counter, "Can I at least get changed first? If Mrs Takari walks down the hallway and sees me in nothing but a towel, she's bound to be suspicious. I'm not even supposed to be here."

Sora grinned and tried to sidestep him again, "Oh don't be such a worry wart." He pushed against Roxas' chest with his shoulder when the blonde stopped his advances once again, "She went...out to meet...with her...lawyer at quarter to...nine." The brunette let out a low whine and backed up, breathing heavily, "Will you move? This is a life or death situation!"

The older boy made a noise at the back of his throat and stepped aside, his arms still folded disapprovingly over his chest, "And if Kairi sees me?"

The brunette snorted and closed the door behind him with a satisfying click, "So? She's seen worse than you before. Or do you really expect her to jump on you and start kissing the living daylights out of you?"

He scratched at his neck and shrugged, "Well who could blame her? I am pretty sexy." He patted his muscled stomach with a grin. It had taken him a long time, but after a lot of Blitzball sessions alongside Tidus and Wakka, endless hours of skateboarding and Struggle practice, he'd soon accumulated a body worth envying. Not even Sora had managed to fully rid himself of his baby fat yet, which is why Roxas was particularly pleased with this feat. Sora was always one step ahead of him, whether it was with grades, girls or sports, but he had the body and this pleased him greatly.

Sora let out a loud, amused laugh, "Dream on. Now will you let me pee in silence? I'm going to burst!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Sora had this thing about not being able to pee if someone was talking to him. Personally, he thought it was ridiculous, but his brother was adamant and so he refused to do his business until everyone was silent. It had quickly become a regular routine in their household, much to his amusement. His mother had even bought a bell for his brother to sound whenever he was in the bathroom and needed to go about his business. "Sure. I'll just stand here looking sexy until you're done."

"R-Roxas? Where are your clothes?" A quiet voice to his left squeaked.

The blonde whirled towards the voice, his hands flying to the towel wrapped firmly around his waist. Naminé was standing a little way off, her eyes wide as they roamed over his tanned chest. "Ah! Naminé!" Had he not been so embarrassed, he might have teased her. She didn't seem able to tear her eyes away from his chest. But fortunately for her, he was embarrassed. He tugged the towel up a little higher, his cheeks blazing, "Well...you see..."

"Roxas!" Sora barked impatiently from within the bathroom. "Will you shut up? It's not funny!"

Roxas fell silent and gestured to the bathroom door with a shrug. Naminé merely raised an eyebrow at him, finally tearing her eyes away from his body.

There was a flush and the bathroom door was suddenly flung open, "Done~!" The brunette declared proudly, throwing his arms wide. He noticed Naminé standing there, looking dumbstruck and he grinned indulgently, "Oh, hey Naminé! Sorry that you had to witness such a horrific sight, I had to kick Roxas out before he had the chance to clothe himself." He gestured to his brother's towel clad form, ignoring the scathing glare Roxas sent in his direction.

Naminé looked between the two brothers, her expression confused, yet amused, "It's okay. I just...um..." She stepped forwards and held out Roxas' phone, keeping her gaze lowered, "Your phone buzzed. I thought you might want to check it, just in case it's important."

"Oh. Right." Roxas took the phone from her outstretched hand and smiled slightly, "Uh... Thanks."

Sora clasped his hands behind his head and looked between the two blondes. "O-_kay_... This is awkward." He started backing away, his smile becoming carefree, "I'll be going now. I need to find Kai."

Naminé jerked her thumb towards the stairs, not taking her eyes off the floor, "She's in the kitchen."

The brunette's smile faltered, but he was quick to shrug it off, "Okay, thanks! Have fun you two." He threw Roxas a wink and disappeared down the corridor, shimmying his hips to some silent beat in his head.

In an attempt to break the tension, Roxas tucked his phone into the top of his towel and fixed Naminé with a teasing grin, "Is Kairi cooking more food? I loved her scrambled eggs. At least they weren't cremated like your bacon."

Naminé's eyes flashed with evident pain and she quickly moved to flounce past him, masking her hurt with annoyance, "You can diss my cooking all you like. It doesn't particularly affect me if you don't like it." At the last second, she half turned towards him and glared, "Next time I won't force you to eat such atrocious food."

Roxas reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him, smiling apologetically, "Aw, c'mon, you know I was joking. Your food was great. Seriously. I've never tasted anything so good." He tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner, "I may even have to hire you as my personal cook. How does that sound?"

"You mean...while having to put up with seeing your ugly mug every day; I'll be cooking for you like a good little housewife?" Naminé raised an eyebrow at him, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Yeah, I don't think so. Maybe Axel will be up for the job. I'm sure he'd love to hang on your every word." She tried to tear her hand out of his grasp and continue down the hallway, but he merely pulled her straight back into his arms, undeterred.

Okay, so that comment about Axel hurt. But only a little bit.

"You're not really mad at me, are you?" He tried to peer into her eyes, but she merely turned her head away from him, her lips pressed together in a tight, unrelenting line. "Hey, c'mon, it was only a joke. Please don't be like this."

She shot him an incredulous stare and promptly yanked her hand free, although she made no move to increase the distance between them, "You should check your phone."

Roxas knew he probably should, but that would mean letting her go. Instead, he grinned and sidled closer to her. "That can wait. Let's turn that frown upside down." He said cheerfully, darting towards her, arms outstretched.

"No." Naminé muttered, sidestepping his advances and batting his hands away. Despite her obvious annoyance, there was a small smile beginning to form on her lips and Roxas was determined to make it grow.

Undeterred by her rejection, Roxas merely followed after her, his hands looping around her waist. "Yes." He said triumphantly, drawing her up against his chest, which was still drying after his shower. Wait a second... With what he thought was a sudden stroke of genius; he tossed his head, showering her with the water which still clung to his wet hair.

Naminé let out a rather high-pitched shriek and wriggled in his arms, all in an attempt to get away from him. "Ew! You're getting water all over me!" She flicked several water droplets off her face in a pointed manner and glared playfully up at him, her eyes shining with laughter.

Making her laugh was half the battle. The other half would require some major sweet talking, he knew, but he was willing to make a few sacrifices just to make her happy. He plastered an expectant expression onto his face as he stared down at her, a slow grin making its way across his lips, "Still mad at me?"

The blonde easily returned his grin and shook her head incredulously, "Don't be silly." She met his gaze, her cheeks tinted pink as she placed a daring hand on his bare chest, "How could I ever be mad at you?"

Roxas felt giddy inside. He wasn't even sure how to respond apart from stand there and grin like an idiot, but luckily he was saved from thinking up a reply as Kairi and Sora suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, wolf whistling at the pair. Well okay, maybe 'saved' wasn't the right word to accompany with their arrival. More like 'doomed'.

The two blondes merely glanced over at their siblings and rolled their eyes, not moving from their position in one another's arms, despite the teasing which was obviously about to go down.

Kairi let out an exceptionally loud whistle and shimmied her hips suggestively, "Ooh, Roxy! I never knew you were so kinky!" She hollered in a sing-song voice, "Hugging my sister while you're wearing nothing but a towel..." She slapped her cheeks and grinned, "...So scandalous!"

Only then did Roxas move away from Naminé, his face on fire.

Naminé looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on his torso a little longer than necessary, before meeting his gaze with a cheeky grin, "As much as it pains me to say...maybe you should get changed."

Roxas smiled slyly, forcing down the blush on his face as he caught her sneaking yet another glance at his chest, "What? Does my sexy appearance distract you?" To make his point, he flexed his abs and struck an embarrassing pose.

"Arrogance isn't an attractive trait." She muttered distractedly as she forced her eyes away from his flexing muscles. Judging by the way she kept biting down on her lip to stop herself from smiling told him that she liked it, and he was quick to file the piece of information away for future reference.

"You're just saying that because you know I'm right." He shrugged, as if apologising for himself, his expression smug as he watched her every move. "I'm too hot for you to handle."

Naminé pointedly turned on her heel and walked away from him, waving a hand at him over her shoulder, "I'll be downstairs." She paused and glanced back, an infectious grin stretching across her lips as she added teasingly, "Let me know when you've stopped feeling all 'egotistical'."

"You might be waiting for a while, then." Roxas joked, returning her grin. He raised his eyebrows, challenging her to say something back, but she merely rolled her eyes and continued on her way, a smile still playing across her mouth.

When Naminé moved to pass her and a silent Sora on the stairs, Kairi threw her hands out, gesturing to the two of them, her expression one of mock disapproval, "What? Not going to be showering together guys? How disappointing!"

"Shut up, Kai." Naminé responded bluntly, her eyes dark with warning, "My threat still stands."

"Spoil sport!" Kairi yelled after her.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé pulled her knees to her chest as she waited for Roxas to finish changing. She was currently sat on the carpet in front of the couch, staring down at the covers of several DVD's. Ever since he'd mocked her love of romantic films last night, Naminé had made it her personal mission to prove to him that they weren't all that bad. Sure, his masculinity might take a bit of a battering during the next twelve or so hours, but he'd thank her in the long run, she decided.

She didn't have to wait too long before she heard Roxas come thundering down the stairs in search of her. The thought of being near him again made her heart jolt, her hands shake and her skin tingle. She couldn't help but wonder if he ever felt the same around her...

Unable to help herself, her mind drifted back to the image she'd committed to memory; Roxas...half naked. She giggled devilishly to herself. After seeing him in nothing but a towel less than ten minutes ago, she wasn't sure how she'd react to seeing him fully clothed again. He'd practically driven her to the edge of insanity. All she'd wanted to do was run her hands down his chest and kiss him until she could barely breathe. How could anybody go back from seeing someone like that? It was just impossible, but it looked like she would just have to deal with it.

When he came striding into the living room, his gaze trained on the phone in his hand, she tried and failed to stifle a chuckle. The look on his face was rather amusing. His tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth and his eyebrows were drawn into a deep frown with his eyes slightly narrowed. Upon hearing her laugh he looked up and grinned lopsidedly, dropping his phone back into his pocket, "Hey. So what are we doing today?"

Naminé smiled at Roxas as he sat down in the space beside her, forcing her heartbeat to regulate once again before pointing to the array of DVD's she had scattered before her, "Well, I think you need some educating."

He glanced between her face and the DVD's, his expression exasperated. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." He groaned dramatically, running his hands over his face self-pityingly. "Can't we watch something else?"

"Nope." She quipped triumphantly, holding up _Gone with the Wind_ between her thumb and forefinger, "We're going to watch THIS and I won't hear any complaining from you."

Roxas' face twisted into an expression of pure and utter terror as he stared at the movie, his eyes narrowing to slits, "I would rather suffer Ven's wrath than sit through three hours of...that." He shuddered and pulled his knees towards his chest, giving off the appearance of a small child who had just been told he would never get to go to Disney World. In a word, he looked pitiful.

"What did I say about complaining?" Naminé chided, lifting an eyebrow at him as he continued to cower away from her outstretched hand like it was holding a diseased animal.

The blonde leaned towards the DVD, scrutinising it closely before pulling away again, his nose crinkling, "Hmph. It looks mushy."

"You haven't even watched it yet!" Naminé cried incredulously, shaking her head out of disbelief. "What is it with guys? Just give it a chance! You might actually surprise yourself and like it."

Roxas shot her a dirty look and folded his arms over his chest, "That is _highly_ doubtful."

"Please?" The girl pleaded, fixing him with the biggest puppy-eyed look she could muster, "For me?" She batted her eyelids rapidly and added a pout for extra effect. She knew it would work. It _had_ to work! She didn't have a back-up plan, unless you could count some good old blackmail, but she personally wanted to save that particular snippet of information for a later date.

It took a moment, but Roxas eventually gave in, his shoulders slumping as he stared down at her pouting face. He groaned and forced his gaze away from her face, his lips twitching up into a smile, "...Alright. Alright! Just...stop looking at me like that. It's not fair to exploit me like that." He breathed out and shook his head. "I'll do it, but only if you make some more of your blueberry pancakes to compensate."

Naminé raised her eyebrows at him and bunched her hands into fists threateningly, "...Did you just ask me to cook for you?"

"What?" He spluttered, staring at her like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Oh come on! I'm risking my masculinity here! You want me to watch this, you make me pancakes. It's..." He paused and suddenly clicked his fingers, a smirk appearing on his face. "Aha! It's like equivalent exchange."

She wanted to shoot him. He was purposely dropping references in just to try and catch her out; she could see it in his eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't catch that reference." When his eyes lit up, she hurried on before he could say anything else, "But okay. Fine. I'll make pancakes. Will you stick this in the player?"

Roxas pulled her into a sideways bear hug, kissing her cheek excitedly as he plucked the DVD from her now limp hand, "Yes! You're awesome, Nam." He pulled back and crawled over to the TV, giving her an excellent view of his...

She promptly staggered to her feet and fled into the kitchen, her cheeks blazing as Roxas readied the DVD player.

...She was in too deep and she knew it...

* * *

><p>Okay, they didn't kiss…my bad. Aside from that; quite fluffy, no? xD<p>

In fact, it was quite literally a ball of fluffy interaction. No major plot development, but I figured the characters could use a break from all the evil situations I've been putting them through, am I right or am I right?

Bwahahahaha! Did anybody notice the FMA reference? I couldn't resist! xD /shot/

I haven't started writing the next chapter yet, but it shouldn't be too long a wait. It'll probably pick up where this one left off. :3

Until next time!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	21. Chapter 20

**Review replies:**

**WildAndRampant:** Haha, I'll try! Thanks for reviewing!

**animeluv3:** Haha! I said it was fluffy. :3 I'm glad you liked it!

**Nick:** Organization members and/or Vanitas will be appearing in the next chapter! Promise! I'll see what I can do regarding that spin of...hehehe...

* * *

><p>Not much to say! It's shorter than the last few, thank goodness and it's pretty much a filler.<p>

I decided to continue with my break from the plot and give you guys a bit of a breather. It picks up where the last one left off and there are a *few* possible fluffy moments, but nothing really directly important to the plot.

Possible drama resumes in the next chapter, however. Hehehe... xD

Read and most importantly; enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

It was nearing the end of the three hour and forty minute movie and Naminé didn't think she'd stopped smiling for one moment. Somehow, the two of them had managed to get through six moderately sized blueberry pancakes each, two bags of microwaveable popcorn and a whole tub of cookie dough ice cream, most of which ended up all over Roxas' face. That wasn't to say that they hadn't been paying attention to the film; on the contrary, Roxas would often ask her to be quiet so he could watch a particular scene, before going straight back to teasing her once it was over. She found him too adorable for words.

Every now and again the blonde would pull out his phone and check his messages before putting it back into his pocket with a slight smirk. Naminé had tried asking him who was texting him, but he would merely brush it off and jokingly tell her to stop interrupting the film.

Whenever Kairi or Sora came downstairs in search of food, the two of them would erupt into loud whispers, watching them with obvious approval. It had gotten to the point where Roxas and Naminé simply ignored their siblings, refusing to let anything or anyone rob them of their fun.

The two of them were currently silent; Naminé was curled up against Roxas' chest with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, his cheek resting against the top of her head. Both of them had their gazes locked on the screen as the film entered its final few minutes, although she would often sneak several secret glances over at the blonde beside her. Judging by the expression on his face, Roxas was a little disgusted with the theatrics of the movie's main character, Scarlett O'Hara, but then again, she couldn't exactly blame him.

When the credits finally began to roll, Naminé pulled away from the boy beside her and grinned at the sight of his slightly stunned expression. "So? What did you think? Was it as awful as you were expecting?" She asked teasingly, tapping his nose playfully.

"No..." Roxas mumbled, his eyes still fixated on the screen as he absentmindedly swatted away her hand. Before she could start gloating, the blonde continued, "It was worse! Not only was the main character an absolute cow, but she pretty much played that Rhett guy from beginning to end! No wonder he left the way he did! I certainly wouldn't give her a second chance. There's no way to tell if she really loves him or not. She's probably just lying because she can't bear to be alone... No doubt she'll find herself another husband in a matter of days." Roxas tossed his head and glared across at the wall opposite. "She didn't realise what she had until she lost it and by that time, it was too late. The damage had been done."

Naminé stared at him, shocked. She'd never heard him talk like that before; so passionate and driven. It was mesmerising. But then, she thought anything he did was mesmerising. She wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to the side as she continued to scrutinise him. There was no doubt about it — he was talking about Xion. He just had to be. It would explain why he expressed his opinions so heatedly. He knew what it felt like.

Roxas glanced down at her, his angered expression slowly melting away into a sheepish smile, "But apart from that, it wasn't that bad, although I'm in no hurry to watch it again, before you start getting all smug." He shook his head, clearly amused, "I can't believe I managed to survive all of almost four hours of that film!"

"I'd say you're a natural." Naminé piped as she slipped out of his arms and sprung to her feet, thankful to be able to stretch her limbs again. She walked over to the TV and pressed the eject button on the DVD player, humming a happy tune to herself.

The blonde behind her let out an unattractive snort, causing Naminé to glance back at him over her shoulder, "A natural, eh? A natural at what?" He clucked his tongue as he hooked his legs over the headrest of the sofa before letting himself drop back so he was hanging upside down, his blue eyes never leaving hers, "Of somehow surviving through virtually four hours of an absolute disaster of a film?"

Naminé turned back to the TV and took the DVD out, her lips twisting into a small smile. He simply couldn't resist the jibe at her, could he? "It's not a disaster, it's a romantic classic." She tossed the case to the side and spun around on her bum to face him, her smile widening.

Roxas folded his arms over his chest and scrunched his brow, his lips forming an automatic pout, "Romantic?" He rolled his eyes and unwound his arms, reaching towards the carpet by his head. "Well, if that's romantic then I dread to think what your idea of unromantic is." He suddenly wobbled for a moment, his feet losing their grip on the sofa, before he quickly righted himself with a quick twist of his hips. She tried not to stare.

She forced her gaze away and stifled a giggle into her hands, "Oh yeah?" She raised a challenging eyebrow at him as she dropped her hands back into her lap, "And what would your idea of something romantic be, Mr I-Know-Everything-About-Romance-After-Watching-One-Film?"

The blonde pulled a face at her and grabbed at one of the many cushions on the sofa before throwing it at her, only to miss by a rather large margin. While Naminé grinned, Roxas remained solemn, his brow furrowed with obvious concentration. He tapped his chin and shrugged, "It's hard to explain."

"Then show me." Naminé said simply as she pushed herself up onto her knees and scooted closer to him, her expression earnest. She was intrigued; she wanted to know what he had to say. It wasn't often a boy would claim to know a thing or two about romance.

Roxas watched her for a long time, his eyes calculating, "You really want me to?" He tilted his head to the side — which made him look rather adorable especially as he was currently upside down — and scrutinised her nervously, "You sure?"

"Well, yeah." She muttered, rolling her eyes and huffing dramatically. Now he was beating around the bush, hoping she would drop it, but there was simply no chance of that ever happening. "I asked, didn't I?"

"Yeah. I guess you did." The blonde muttered. He pushed himself into a sitting position and swung his legs back around into the correct position, his smile rueful. "You might wanna get a bit, y'know— closer? It won't seem as 'romantic' with you sitting way over there."

Naminé automatically rose to her feet and crossed slowly over to the sofa, a slight blush appearing in her cheeks. She shot him a half-smile and laughed nervously, "Mysterious... I like it."

Roxas' lips twitched slightly, but he didn't smile. Instead, he reached a hand up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his voice becoming a whisper, "I would tell a girl how beautiful she is; how her smile lights up the room or how cute she looks when she wrinkles her nose." He moved his hand to cup her cheek, steadily holding her gaze, "I'd kiss her unexpectedly; whenever I think she needs it most. I'd hold her hand without needing to be asked, watch her favourite films without complaint, read books to her and curl up in bed with her when she's feeling down or ill." He was staring at her so intensely that Naminé found that she had suddenly forgotten how to breathe as Roxas continued to speak, "I would never once judge her or tell her that she looks stupid in what she's wearing. I'd complement her always, because to me she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He gently ran his thumb across the smooth skin of her cheek, his blue eyes darkening ever so slightly, "But most of all, I'd tell her I love her every day, during her worst moments and during her best, because every girl deserves to be told that their loved, especially those who think so little of themselves."

He dropped his hand from her face and leaned back a little, his face slightly red from his sudden, rather romantic display. He avoided her gaze and ducked his head, a small frown creasing his brow. Why was he looking like that? Was he ashamed with himself or something? How could he be after displaying such a — dare she say it? — heart-meltingly romantic side?

She stared at him, her jaw slack. She could scarcely believe that those words had even left that perfect mouth of his. Admittedly, she thought he was flawless anyway, but hearing him say all of that only increased her attraction towards him somewhat. She could only wonder what had been going through Xion's head when she decided to cheat on him. It just didn't make any sense in her eyes—he was faultless. "I, uh..." The girl trailed off and shook her head. "Wow. I can't decide whether that's ridiculously cheesy, or perfect..."

At this Roxas lifted his head and smirked confidently, all traces of his previous uncertainty forgotten, "So, d'you still think I don't know a thing about romance?"

Naminé was still much too shocked to rise up to his light-hearted banter. She snapped her mouth shut and flicked her fringe out of her eyes, clearing her throat awkwardly, "Have you...uh...ever done or said any of that to a girl before?"

He shifted his weight uncomfortably and scratched at the back of his head, glancing up at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever laid eyes on. "Not unless you count now." His eyes darted momentarily towards her, before shooting back up to the ceiling, a timid smile reaching his lips.

"Why not?" Naminé asked, clasping her hands together in her lap to stop them from twitching with anticipation.

Roxas shrugged and rose steadily to his feet, his gaze still trained on the whitewashed ceiling, "Because there haven't been any girls worth saying it to yet." He shot her a quick lopsided smirk before mumbling an intelligible excuse and fleeing for the kitchen, his cheeks slowly returning back to their usual pale colour.

Naminé sat back amongst the cushions thrown haphazardly across the sofa and giggled childishly to herself as she watched him leave. "Maybe there's still hope..."

"Hope for what?"

The blonde let out a shriek of surprise and lurched forwards, practically falling face first onto the carpet. She whirled around at the last second and fixed her smug-looking twin with a glare as she hissed irritably, "Would you _stop_ sneaking up on me?"

"You're reactions are so much fun to watch though, Nam!" The redhead chirped happily as she vaulted over the top of the sofa and landed comfortably amongst the nest of cushions Naminé had been occupying moments ago. "Besides, by launching these surprise visits on you, you have no real way of getting away from me."

"But why would I ever want to get away from you, dearest sister?" Naminé muttered sourly as she picked herself off the carpet with as much dignity as she could muster. "You didn't come down here just to surprise me and interrupt my time with Roxas, so what is it? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to chat." Kairi shrugged almost innocently, "But not here, some place where the boys aren't likely to overhear. I've already told Sora I just wanted to have a quick talk with you about this weekend, especially as we're supposed to be supplying the drinks." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, but the blonde waved her aside. Getting drunk was_not_ on her agenda for Saturday, although she could very well imagine it being on Kairi's.

Naminé huffed and rolled her eyes at her sister, "Whatever, Kai." She glanced towards the kitchen where Roxas had disappeared a few moments ago, wishing he would reappear and save her from her own sister, "Where did you want to have this little 'chat' then, hmm?"

The redhead tapped her chin and pursed her lips, her violet-blue eyes sparkling with mischief, "I was thinking...the garden."

The blonde let out a laugh and fixed the redhead with an incredulous stare, "Yeah, because the boys aren't likely to eavesdrop on us there." She laughed again and flopped down on the sofa beside her sister.

"Then, why don't we have our chat in the tree house?" Kairi said without missing a beat, her expression neutral.

Naminé blinked slowly, schooling her face into an expressionless mask which mirrored that of her twin's and muttered flatly, "That old rickety thing? That was here when you moved in, wasn't it?" She threw her hands up, "Why there? You know I don't like heights."

"Yes, it was." The redhead replied flippantly, flicking at thin air, "And I'll have you know that it is perfect for this particular emergency, whether you're afraid of heights or not." She hooked her arm through Naminé's and sprung to her feet, pulling her reluctant sister with her, "Now let's go!"

The blonde quickly dug her heels in and grabbed at her twin's arm almost desperately, "Wait! I've got to tell Roxas where I'm..."

Kairi cut her off with a wave of her hand and a secretive smile, "It's okay. I told Sora to distract him for a bit."

Naminé narrowed her eyes and tugged on the redhead's arm in an attempt to free herself, but unfortunately Kairi had a strong grip. The blonde sighed heavily and relented, allowing her sister to begin lugging her towards the patio. "Whatever you're planning, Sora's in on this too, isn't he?" She suddenly muttered, her lips automatically turning down into a scowl. It was another matchmaking scheme. She knew it. And while that would sit well with her, she had a feeling it would just be a waste of time and energy.

The older girl stopped in her tracks and turned towards her, blinking innocently. Naminé wasn't fooled. "Whatever would make you think that we're planning something?"

The blonde snorted loudly, "Would you like me to make a list?"

Kairi heaved a sigh and let go of Naminé's arm, her eyes shining with part-sincerity and part-amusement, "Alright, alright. He's in on it. But this is important, Nam, very important. You'll love it, trust me on this."

"I _hate_ it when you say that." Naminé grumbled quietly, purposefully avoiding her sister's gaze.

The redhead clasped her hands behind her back and smiled, "You're. Going. To. Love it." She emphasised each word as she rocked back and forth on her toes before reclaiming her sister's arm and continuing down the hallway, humming a happy tune under her breath.

When they reached the patio doors, Naminé yanked her arm free yet again, finding that she was beginning to feel pretty irritable with all of the secrecy and drama, "Look, this is really crappy timing for your planning. You know that, right?"

Kairi's face was stony when she swivelled around on her heel, "What? You mean with the whole situation with dad cropping up?" Her features softened as she gently took one of Naminé's hands, "Sure, it is pretty bad timing, but it's exactly what you need. I know you, Nam, whether you want to admit it or not." She tilted her head to the side and grinned, "C'mon...trust me on this, even if it's just this once."

The two girls stared at one another for a long time before the younger twin chuckled lightly and squeezed her sister's hand, "...Okay. I'll bite."

Kairi squealed and hugged the blonde, "I knew you would."

**~{*}~**

Not more than five minutes later, the two of them were sitting comfortably on a mound of cushions in the rickety old tree house Kairi had suddenly decided to dub their 'Secret Girly Meeting Place'.

Naminé despised the name almost as much as she did the reason behind their visit.

"Now..." Kairi whispered secretively, pulling her legs up to her chest and tucking her knees beneath her chin, "Spill the beans, my dearest sister. You wouldn't tell me anything while we were making breakfast, so tell me now; is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?"

The blonde stared down at the single tile of threadbare carpet she was currently sitting on and started picking at one of the corners distractedly, her cheeks warming. "No. But..." She trailed off, sighing wistfully.

The redhead shuffled towards her, her violet-blue eyes wide with curiosity, "But what?" When Naminé shook her head shyly, Kairi let out a huff and scowled, folding her arms defiantly over her chest. "C'mon. I've spilled my guts to you regarding my feelings to Sora and a whole horde of other boys in the past, but you've never once confided in me." She clapped her hands together pleadingly, "Please, just this once. That's all I'm asking."

Naminé clenched her hands into fists and glared across at her smiling sister, "I never tell you anything because you go crazy over the smallest details! I can't open up to you without you getting involved!" She breathed out slowly and tried to soften her tone, "It's what you do and I don't want that with him. He's…special."

Kairi's expression became solemn as she raised a hand and pressed it over her heart, "Then how about this; I promise you that I won't get involved in any of your future relationships unless you ask me. I won't give you any advice unless you ask for it." She sagged forwards and rolled her eyes, "And I promise I won't go crazy over any of the itty-bitty details. Cross my heart and hope to die!"

The blonde searched her twin's face for any sign of lying and was only slightly surprised when she found none. She drew one leg up and propped her chin on top of it, her eyes narrowing to slits, "I'm going to trust you with this, Kai. Don't make me regret it."

The older teenager squealed and grabbed at Naminé's elbows, shaking her back and forth like a rag doll, "Oh, you won't! You won't! You won't! Thank you, Naminé!"

"I do already." Naminé muttered to herself as she shook away her sister's hands and shot her a warning look. Once Kairi finally got the message and settled back down, the blonde fingered at her cheek absentmindedly, "...Although nothing's going on between us, that doesn't mean that I don't wish there was. I wouldn't _mind _if something were to happen…"

Another ear-piercing scream tore from the redhead's mouth as she started stamping her feet against the floorboards, her expression excited. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Upon seeing Naminé's scathing glance, Kairi visibly forced herself to calm down with several deep breaths. "You _do_ like him, don't you?"

Naminé closed her eyes and nodded once, her lips curving into a secretive smile, "Yes." She reopened her eyes and laughed happily, "I do, Kairi, I really do."

Kairi ran an appraising eye over her and grinned suddenly, her eyes shining "Have you told him yet?"

"What?" The blonde recoiled and let out a high-pitched squeak of alarm, "N-no! I haven't!""

Her sister's brow creased and she tilted her head to the side, squinting at her like she was an alien, or something. "Well, why the hell not?" She demanded in an authoritative voice, "Is there a reason, or are you just being a wimp?"

Naminé scratched her fingernails at the carpet, keeping her eyes downcast in an attempt to avoid her sister's destructive wrath. She could literally feel Kairi's confusion and anger rolling off her in crashing waves. It made her feel uncomfortable, to say the least. She swallowed heavily and whispered, "He...he might not feel the same."

The redhead reached across and patted the blonde's arm almost pityingly, "Oh Naminé, Naminé, Naminé. Would you like me to list a bunch of things which hint towards him returning your feelings?" She raised her eyebrows challengingly, "Yes? Good. Well, for starters, he holds your hand, he hugs you whenever he gets the chance, he waits for you after school, seeks you out when you run off, becomes frantic when he can't find you, he texts you until the early hours of the morning and he's stood up for you against Xion a plethora of times." Kairi paused and took in a deep breath, a smile forming on her face, before she continued ploughing onwards, "He protected you from our dad; he's visited you twice during the early hours of the morning, slept in the same bed as you in an attempt to comfort you when you were having a particularly rough time, he—"

Naminé put a hand up, halting her sister mid-sentence, her cheeks as bright and as red as a tomato. "Okay. Okay." She scrunched her eyes shut and grimaced, anticipating her sister's reaction, "I think I get it."

As expected, Kairi virtually exploded. "You think? You think?!" She let out a gasp and whacked at the blonde's arm heatedly, "How can you _not_ see it? It's so blatantly obvious to everybody else but you. He likes you, Nam." She grasped at her shoulders and gently shook her, "He does."

The blonde curled in on herself, her expression gloomy, "Then why hasn't he made a move if he likes me so much?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, "You and me _both_ know what guys are like. They need 'time' to come to terms with everything and create a fool proof plan of action before they actually decide to make the all-important move." She shrugged offhandedly, holding her palms out, "It takes guts, y'know, a lot more guts than probably necessary, but hey! Who are we to judge, right?"

"Right... I guess..." Naminé was confused, but she figured that it was better to agree with her rather than argue. The last thing she wanted was to set Kairi off on another of her infamous rants. She quickly searched her brain for something she could say which would keep the redhead occupied for some time. After finally something decent to say, Naminé fumbled with the zipper on her hoodie, her eyes downcast. "H-how long have you known?"

The redhead shot her a perplexed look and muttered, "Known what?"

"That we...like each other?" She blurted suddenly, her voice coming out as a shout. Naminé prayed to whoever was listening that she didn't blush, but judging by the heat radiating from her ears, her prayer wasn't answered.

Kairi laughed loudly and rocked back on her bum, hooking her fingers around her ankles. "Since the very beginning, when you two first met." She waved a hand at Naminé's incredulous expression and amended her previous statement, "Obviously not straight away, but at the end of the first day, when he came running up to you after school. Do you remember?"

"Yeah..." The blonde drawled, not sure what her sister was getting at.

"Well that's when I knew. I knew the two of you would eventually end up together." Kairi declared smugly, lifting her nose up in the air like she was royalty or something as such. "Ven and I started plotting about a week after that." She added nonchalantly with a devious grin.

Naminé glared at her and shook her head disbelievingly, "Yeah, because all of your 'plotting' really got us somewhere."

"Hush." Kairi scolded jokingly with a smirk of amusement, "It helped you two out a lot more than you know."

"Right, of course it did." The blonde muttered bluntly. She didn't believe that for a second. In fact, if Kairi hadn't tried to stick her nose in things, the two of them might have ended up together a lot sooner.

"Well, you've finally realised you like him, right?" The redhead pointed out with a triumphant fist-pump.

"Mhmm, but I don't think that has anything to do with your plotting." Naminé laughed, unable to keep a straight face when her sister started getting all justified over something so trivial and insignificant. "In fact, you've probably hindered your own plans rather than helped."

Kairi pondered on this for a moment, her brows furrowing before smoothing out again. She shrugged and scoffed in a non-committal manner, "Maybe that's true, but still. The thought was there, okay?"

The blonde raised a sceptical eyebrow, but decided not to outright laugh in her face and shoot her hopes down, "Okay then."

If Kairi noticed her cover-up, she didn't let it show. Instead, she shuffled forwards and took the blonde's hands, her expression turning serious, "Now, the real question is... What are you going to do about your feelings? Are you going to act on them? Or wait for him to make the move?" She smiled sympathetically, "Believe me when I say that you might be waiting a while. I know from experience. Guys can be like that at times."

Naminé bit her lip. "I..."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas mumbled an apology and sped towards the kitchen, leaving behind a confused Naminé sitting on the sofa. His breathing was ragged and hands were shaking as he attempted to regain control over his erratic heartbeat. His mind kept replaying the whole scene between them, over and over, like a song put on an annoying loop. When he had been explaining to her, Naminé's eyes had been wide with wonder as she stared at him, hanging on his every word like a small child. And when he had finished, she had looked both shocked and oddly mesmerised by him.

_"Have you...uh...ever done or said any of that to a girl before?"_

_"Not unless you count now."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because there haven't been any girls worth saying it to yet."_

And it was true. Until a few months ago, there hadn't been any girls worth saying it to, not even Xion. But ever since he'd met Naminé, he wanted to say and do those things with her more and more with each passing day. Did that make him wrong? If so, then he never wanted to be right.

But no matter how strongly he felt about her, there was always one thing holding him back from being with her. One thing that had been holding him back since the moment he met her; his heart. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to give it to her just yet. He'd been hurt and betrayed in the past, so much so that he didn't know how to trust her with it. He'd been so happy when the two of them had become friends; what if taking this next step destroyed everything they had worked for so far? Was it worth it?

The truth of the matter was that he needed time to come to terms with the full extent of his feelings. Was that such a bad thing?

His phone vibrating against his leg brought him out of his inner ramblings like a punch to the face. He shook his head and pushed the matter to the side as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Over the past four hours or so, he'd received text after text from his cousin, but he hadn't yet replied to a single one of them. He'd sent a total of eleven so far and it seemed that he had finally run out of steam, much to Roxas' relief. He scrolled through his inbox and read each message with a growing smile.

**(8:49 AM) Ventus:** _Hello cousin, are you in today?_

**(9:05 AM) Ventus:** _Roxas? Hello? Are you in today?_

**(9:20 AM) Ventus:** _Look, if you're not in, all you need to do is say. We've all pulled a sicky before._

**(9:58 A.M) Ventus:** _Ah, I see. The silent treatment eh? What happened? Did you finally realise that I'm right and get it on with Naminé?_

**(10:04 AM) Ventus:** _Come to think of it... Naminé's not in either. You're with her, aren't you? Aww! You could at least have told me!_

**(10:16 AM) Ventus:** _Fine. I see how it is. Well, just so you know, the school's burning down and Seifer's still inside. I don't think anybody's going to help him._

**(10:19 AM) Ventus:** _I'm gay. I want to frolic in a field of multi-coloured daisies surrounded by rainbows and unicorns._

**(10:25 AM) Ventus:** _Sweet Stack's giving out free sea salt ice cream._

**(10:29 AM) Ventus:** _Damn. I thought that one would get you..._

**(12:35 PM) Ventus:** _So are you actually going to reply to any of my texts and tell me why you aren't in today? Sora isn't here and neither is Kairi or Naminé... Has something happened? Because no one's answering their phones and I'm seriously worried. Please, Rox, text me back._

_...Or I'll set Axel on you._

**(12:52 PM) Ventus: **_I'm not joking around, Roxas! Where are you?!_

Roxas checked the time and bit his lip. Should he call Ven? He would probably answer, regardless of whether or not he was in class, he was like that. He quickly dismissed the thought. That would only end in pandemonium for him. He'd just have to take the safer approach and text.

"Hey, Roxas!"

The blonde glanced up and raised an eyebrow. Sora was standing in the kitchen doorway with a cheesy grin plastered across his face, as per usual. "What's up, Sora?" He replied dryly as he returned his gaze back to his phone and began tapping out a reply to one of the many frantic texts he'd received from his cousin.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Sora scurry towards the fridge, still grinning away like a love-sick puppy. It wouldn't be a lie to say that Roxas could relate to that feeling.

The brunette pulled a carton of milk from the fridge and turned to face him, his head tilted to the side as he scrutinised his twin. "You're either reading something really disappointing on there, or you've received a horde of texts from Ven, too. I had about twenty or so."

Roxas ceased his manic texting for a moment and met his brother's sympathetic gaze with a grin, "You mean to say there's a difference?"

Sora chuckled and unscrewed the carton, reaching for a glass sitting on the side, "With Ven, it's very hard to tell. He's been going crazy. I've tried to calm him down and tell him that we're all fine, but he's absolutely distraught."

Roxas felt his brow furrow. Ven rarely got so easily upset. His brother was usually there to help him keep a cool head, even though he claimed he couldn't give a damn. "Why hasn't Vanitas sorted him out yet?" He asked quizzically.

The younger twin poured a healthy amount of milk into the glass and placed the carton to one side, shrugging indifferently, "He didn't make it to school this morning. He apparently bunked off and went down to the beach instead."

"What?" The blonde asked, jerking back out of alarm. Admittedly, it wasn't unheard of that Vanitas would skip school, but something about the whole situation set him on edge. Perhaps it was because of all that had happened recently. It just didn't seem right.

"I know." Sora muttered in between gulps, "I reckon that's why Ven's acting as crazy as he is." He made a face and set his glass down with a grunt. "It would make sense, I guess."

Roxas rolled his eyes and braced his hands on the kitchen-top behind him. "Well, duh. Vanitas isn't around to keep him in line." He pursed his lips thoughtfully, "What is with him lately anyway? When Ven caught up to him after school he was really moody, more so than usual. It can't have been to do with that new girl. He's made of sterner stuff than that."

Sora nodded vigorously in agreement, "That's what I thought too." He made a loud smacking noise with his lips as he reached for the carton of milk again, "But I'm guessing there's more to this than meets the eye."

He resisted the urge to scold his brother for making such an infuriating noise and gripped even tighter at the granite slab behind him, "Hmm." He let out a heavy sigh and leaned back on his elbows, "Well, I guess he'll figure it out. He wouldn't want us to worry about him."

"Too right." The brunette muttered distractedly as he stared, clearly mesmerised by the milk as he poured it into his glass. He shook his head suddenly and looked up at his brother, a sly smile appearing on his face, "So... What's the deal with you and Naminé lately? I've seen how close you two are now. And you did stay over last night." He waggled his eyebrows at this, to which Roxas scoffed at, "Oh come on. That's gotta mean something, right?"

Roxas lunged forwards and snatched Sora's second glass of milk before he had chance to gulp it all down in one go. Once he'd settled back into his original position, ignoring the brunette's whines of protest, he ran his thumb along the rim of the glass, a ghost of a smile reaching his lips, "In all honesty...I don't know what's going on."

Sora huffed loudly and grabbed another glass from the cupboard behind him. He glanced over at his brother and raised an eyebrow, "You like her, don't you?"

"Well, yeah... Of course." The blonde muttered. He fidgeted and glanced away as he took a few sips at his milk, not wanting to see the triumphant look on his twin's face.

"...And she likes you, right?" Sora quizzed slowly as he reached for the carton of milk, his eyes transfixed on his brother's face.

"I guess..." Roxas grumbled quietly, the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment. Was his brother really going to give him advice on his relationships? "Look, I should probably get back to—"

"Then why haven't you made a move?" The brunette blurted, his tone bewildered, disbelieving. "It's obvious that the two of you a perfect for one another! Kairi even said that you two almost kissed last night, but she kind of...interrupted you before you could. Is that true?"

The older of the two squeezed his eyes shut and rolled the side of his glass against his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. "...Yes..."

Sora clicked his tongue and pushed his own milk-filled glass aside, "Typical..." He swiped at his nose with the back of his hand and leaned forwards to scrutinise the blonde better, "Did you kiss her after Kairi left?"

Roxas blanched and placed the glass down on the granite surface behind him with a shaky hand. "N-no..." He stuttered, "I don't know if I can." Should he have kissed her? Did she want him to kiss her? What would have happened if he had kissed her? He had so many questions, and yet, no answers. Maybe Sora _could_ help him...

His twin sauntered over to him and placed his bear-like hands on his shoulders reassuringly. "Sure you can!" He grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Did she react badly to the near-kiss?"

The blonde blinked slowly and thought back. She'd seemed a little down, but she'd been alright aside from that... In fact, she had taken to it very well. He scratched at his forehead and murmured, "No, she was really sweet about it."

Sora opened his palms out towards him. "Then chances are she likes you in the same way that you like her." He concluded with a confident finality.

"But in what way do I like her?" Roxas asked dumbly, his cheeks flushing at the thought. He'd wanted time to mull over his feelings, and here was Sora making him face up to them now. He felt overwhelmed and confused.

His brother stared at him with a blank expression, one eyebrow raised, "Seriously?" The brunette let out a groan and whirled away, throwing his arms above his head, "You've had more girlfriends than I have! It should be easy to figure out!" He twirled back around and held one hand up, "I'll put it _really_ simply for you; do you want to kiss her?"

Roxas looked away, "I don't—"

"Yes." He said bluntly, holding his forefinger up like he was making a statement...which he probably was. "So, that means you must like her more than a friend?" The brunette asked calmly.

The blonde frowned and pressed his lips together, "Well, I didn't—"

"Yes." Sora continued, ignoring his attempts to speak as he raised his middle finger up next. "And that means that she's a potential future girlfriend, right?"

Roxas stared at him. For the first time in a long time, his brother's eyes serious and focused. It was unnerving. He was usually the calm and collected twin, not the other way around. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sora beat him to it...again.

"Yes, she is!" He barked, finally lifting his ring finger to make a total of three. "So make the move! You two are like Romeo and Juliet without the dying part!" Roxas wanted to say that he didn't appreciate that particular comparison, but Sora ploughed on, oblivious as always, "Ven can see it. I can see it. Kairi can see it. Heck, even Axel's mentioned it to me before now and don't tell me how ridiculous that is, because I can scarcely believe he said it myself."

The blonde ducked his head and purposefully avoided his brother's piercing gaze. "But she's going through a difficult time at the moment." He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "How can I make my move when she's this vulnerable? It's not right to put her through that as well."

Sora placed a hand on the blonde's arm and smiled encouragingly at him when he met his gaze, "And you're there for her. You're supporting her through one of her toughest times, when she needs you most. I'm not saying to take advantage of it, but..." The brunette trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

And finally, it clicked. Roxas understood what his brother was getting at. Slowly, almost uncertainly, he whispered, "You're saying...I should at least try...?"

The brunette looked as though he had finally finished running a marathon. His shoulders sagged and his lips quirked, "Well, yeah." He pointed to himself and grinned, his exuberance returning in a heartbeat, "It's like with me and Kairi. I just went for it and things turned out well for me."

Roxas was sceptical; he couldn't help it. The fact that Sora was comparing his relationship with Kairi to Roxas' relationship with Naminé set off warning bells almost immediately. "But you two are like soul-mates or something." He pointed out bluntly.

Sora bristled and breathed out nosily. "So are you and Naminé." He emphasised each word with a shake of the blonde's shoulders, "Roxas, you've just got to trust in your feelings, go for it."

"I need time..." The blonde whispered pitifully, feeling as though he were a scolded child. Only Ven had ever made him feel like this before and it wasn't pleasant for it to be coming from his brother. In fact, it was unnatural.

The brunette backed away and stood with his arms akimbo as he frowned at his twin, "Time for what? You need time to 'fully understand' your feelings? By that time, she'll have moved on without you. Or is it because you still need time to 'get over' what Xion did to you?"

Roxas visibly flinched back, his eyes wide, but still his brother continued onwards, apparently without noticing his reaction.

"If that's the case, then you're just being stupid and pussyfooting around." Sora shook his head and whispered harshly, "It's high time you noticed that Xion isn't in your life anymore and that Naminé is _not her._ She would never hurt you like that. Surely you've noticed that every moment you spend with Naminé you become more and more like yourself? She's good for you, just like you're good for her!" The brunette held his hands out invitingly and softened his voice, "Until she came into your life, you were miserable. If she weren't here now, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. I couldn't get through to you. You were bitter and angry at the world, but she's managed to bring you back to life again. You need her, Roxas. I don't care what you say— you do."

Roxas was rendered speechless. His brother, the joking goofball of their group, had just lectured him. But he was right. What he said was true. She wasn't Xion and he needed Naminé, but he had been too scared to admit it. That kind of commitment, to one single person...well, it was scary. And she had changed him— she brought out the best in him and everybody else knew it. He knew it too. But most of all, he liked her, a hell of a lot, Xion be damned.

He glanced up suddenly as Sora let out a gasp and clapped his hands to his face. The brunette looked horrified. "I'm so sorry!" He cried, taking several steps back, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "Oh, Roxas, forgive me. I didn't mean to cross the line. I was just—"

"Have you suddenly become smarter overnight?" The blonde asked, raking his eyes in a scrutinising manner over his brother's form, genuinely intrigued. "Or have you been possessed by someone infinitely smarter than you?"

Instead of being insulted like Roxas expected him to be, Sora peeked at him through his fingers, his azure eyes filled with hope, "...You're not mad? Like, at all?"

Roxas laughed and patted his brother's shoulder, "No. I'm not mad, not even a little. You didn't cross any line; you were right." He reached back to scratch at his head as he mumbled awkwardly, "It's...a massive wakeup call and I'm just a little shocked to hear it coming from you, I guess."

The brunette let his hands drop back to his sides, a slow grin forming on his face. He stepped towards the blonde almost shyly, "Really?"

The older twin raised an amused eyebrow and nodded once, a smile of his own making its way onto his features, "Really."

Sora let out a small cry of joy and threw himself at the blonde without any warning, his arms wrapping tightly around him like a vice. "Love you, Rox." He mumbled softly, the smile never leaving his face.

Roxas was far from pleased with the sudden attack-hug his brother had forced upon him and tried in vain to push the younger brunette back. "Uh, yeah, love you too, Sor." He made a small choking sound and spread his arms out wide, "Would you mind letting me go now? I'm finding it a little hard to breathe."

"Hmm? Oh!" The boy sprung away from his brother, laughing sheepishly as he rubbed at the back of his head, "Yeah! I forgot. I better leave all of that stuff to Naminé, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and let out a rather convincing evil cackle.

"S-shut up." Roxas grumbled, elbowing his brother in the stomach for good measure.

"Leave all what to me?"

Oh no... The blonde was almost certain that his cheeks were on fire right about now as he wheeled around to face the girl standing in the doorway, next to her twin sister, to make matters worse. "Naminé! Uh, we were just..."

The redhead beside her grinned and cocked her head to the side, gesturing to the two of them, "Having a bro fest? We know." She pressed a hand to her chest and swished her hair dramatically, "We heard your little declaration of love for one another, don't worry."

Roxas mentally cursed and tried to keep the look of surprise off his face. He didn't want to give anything away. He cleared his throat and muttered hoarsely, "Y-you did?" So much for not giving anything away... If his stuttering hadn't done just that, then he was sure his bright red cheeks had. He cursed inwardly for a second time. "How much did you hear?"

Naminé and Kairi looked over at one another and laughed, "Oh, enough."

"Great. Just...great." The blonde whimpered pitifully and buried his face in his hands, failing to notice the leering, pointed glares Kairi shot at Sora while he wasn't looking.

"Well, _Sora!_ Now that I've managed to stop you in the middle of your oh-so lovely declaration, don't you think we should continue with our _Castle_ marathon?" Kairi suddenly exclaimed as she sidled up to her boyfriend, locking her arms around his waist and tugging him none too discreetly towards the kitchen door. Roxas' head snapped up and he raised an eyebrow, shooting a confused glance at a very embarrassed looking Naminé. "We're only halfway through season two and I'm _dying_ to see what happens. We should just _leave_ these two _alone _for the time being."

Roxas shifted awkwardly. If he didn't know Kairi any better, he might think that she was trying to do some matchmaking. Had Sora said something to her earlier? Or was Naminé behind this? Or Ven? He wanted to scream out of frustration. He couldn't tell what was true and what was false any more.

Sora somehow managed to free himself from his girlfriend's death grip and shot the two blondes a sceptical look. "Can't _Castle_ wait? I thought we finished season two anyway." When Kairi pinched his arm, he squeaked and recoiled. "I was in the middle of an important conversation." He defended, his hands held out in a placating gesture towards the fuming redhead.

"Is that what their calling bro fest's now?" She ground out through gritted teeth as she stepped up close to him, her eyes practically burning holes into the side of his face, "Huh... I guess you learn something new every day."

Sora looked petrified. Roxas tried and failed to stifle a snicker. The brunette promptly shot him a disapproving glare, silencing him in an instant.

Naminé let out a soft chuckle and smiled gently at the younger brunette, "You should probably go, Sora. Don't let us stop you two from spending time together." She focused her gaze on Roxas and blushed, much to his inner delight. "I'll have to see if I can persuade your brother to watch another one of my 'girly' films."

The grin on Sora's face couldn't have possibly gotten any bigger. He folded his arms behind his head and allowed the enraged Kairi to tow him from the room. "Okay, later guys!" His grin turned sly as he met Roxas' gaze, "Play nice!"

The boy froze as Naminé suddenly tilted her head to the side, one of her delicate blonde eyebrows lifting questioningly.

"What?" He spluttered unintelligently, the tips of his ears burning. He looked down at himself, wondering if he had something on his face. He touched his cheek self-consciously. "Is there something on my face?"

"_You_ were staring at _me_." She stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders, her eyebrow still arched. "So don't worry. There was nothing on your face. I was just wondering...why?" She wrinkled her nose in that way he secretly adored and he found it hard not reach out and run his hands through her silky hair. What was wrong with him?

"W-w-why was I staring at you?" Roxas scratched at the back of his head and cleared his throat, wishing his voice didn't shake too much whenever he spoke to her. "I didn't realise I was." He ducked his head and smiled nervously, "Sorry."

Naminé smiled softly at him, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking forwards on the balls of her feet. "Don't apologise." She giggled and her eyes seemed to sparkle, "I think it's quite sweet." She suddenly twirled on her heel and moved back into the living room, leaving a flustered Roxas behind.

"S-sweet?" He screeched in a high-pitched voice as he scrambled after her, his cheeks reddening. She thought he was sweet? Was that a good thing? It was, right?

He was seriously bad at this.

Instead of replying to him, she held up three separate DVD cases, her smile turning devilish. "Now, are you up for watching another film with me? Or are you too chicken?" She waggled her eyebrows and shimmied her hips, which made him want to collapse right there and then at her feet. "What'll it be, Roxas Hikaru?"

He somehow managed to recover long enough to chew out a response, "Using last names, huh?" He grinned challengingly at her, "You must mean business."

"You better believe I do." Naminé laughed as she skipped over to the DVD player, the grin never leaving her face.

Roxas smirked and called out to her, "You are _so_ totally on." He vaulted over the sofa's armrest and settled amongst the pillows, folding his arms over his chest in a determined manner.

"That's what I thought." The girl murmured with an amused expression on her face as she pranced over to the sofa, having popped one of the DVD's into the player. She grabbed the remote from where it sat between them and pressed the play button, sniggering mischievously, "Let's do this!"

They hadn't even managed to get five minutes into the film, when Kairi, closely followed by Sora, came rushing into the room, their eyebrows pinched into twin frowns. "Roxas! Naminé!" Kairi wailed, her hands pressed to her face.

"Aw, c'mon guys." Roxas flopped to the side with a groan, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically, "We were just about to start watching _P.S I Love You_. Whatever happened to 'leaving us two alone'?" He peeked up at the two distressed teens hovering in the doorway with a pout, "Can't it wait?"

Sora, who looked somewhat troubled, shook his head, "Sorry, Rox. But it can't." He held up his phone with a grimace, "Ven just called. Apparently Vanitas got into a fight."

The blonde, now agitated, sat upright and glared at his brother, "So what? He's got into fights before. Bad ones, too." He suddenly perked up, his eyes narrowing, "It wasn't with Riku again, was it?"

"Not quite..." The brunette mumbled, his eyes darting towards Naminé who seemed to be taking in the whole exchange with a certain sense of level-headedness, or she simply wasn't surprised by the news, either.

Naminé sat forwards and discreetly took one of Roxas' hands, causing him to break out into a goofy smile as she spoke directly to his brother, "Who did he get into a fight with?"

Much to Roxas' surprise, Sora looked over at his girlfriend, shifting from foot to foot almost nervously. The redhead sighed and rubbed at her temples. She stepped forwards and looked down at her little sister with a worried expression, "Naminé... He got into a fight with Noel."

Her grip on Roxas' hand suddenly became unbearable, but he dare not tear it from her grasp as he caught sight of her white face. "But...why?" She managed to choke out, "Noel isn't... He's just... Why would Vanitas hurt him?"

"We don't know." Kairi murmured in an apologetic tone. "Ven had to hang up pretty fast. They were still at it."

"What?" Naminé let go of Roxas' hand and shot to her feet, clasping a hand to her chest, "Then I've got to get down there!"

Both Sora and Roxas surged forwards, barring Naminé's way. The blonde glared at the two, but Roxas merely shook his head, holding his arm out to stop any of her further advances. "No way. You're mom told us not to let you out of the house." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Your dad could be out there."

Kairi slapped his hand off her sister's shoulder and squared up to the blonde, her glare even more intense than Naminé's. "Oh, so we're prisoners in our own home now, are we?"

"I-I-I didn't say that." Roxas stammered, automatically backing away from the two teenagers, finding that he was actually scared for his wellbeing.

Kairi's expression softened, but she retained her defensive stance, "You didn't have to." She linked her arm through her sister's determinedly, "I'm with Naminé on this one. We're going, with or without you."

Roxas and Sora shared an exasperated glance before reluctantly nodding in silent agreement. "Okay." The brunette murmured. "But we've got to get back before your mom does, otherwise she'll seriously kill us."

"She's at work till four." Naminé replied automatically, her voice small, "We'll be done well before then." She looked down, her brow knitting into a distraught frown, "But I'm more worried about Noel and Vanitas right now than my mother's rules."

Roxas couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

><p><em>Hold up, before I leave you all... 96 reviews? I'm on the verge of happy tears. Reviews don't make the story, but it's wonderful to receive feedback from my readers. Thank you for your continued support!<em>

The next chapter might take a while. I'm starting sixth form on Wednesday and I'm bricking it. Apparently it's going to be the 'toughest two years of my education'. Fantastic... So, I'll be keeping my head down and getting my work done before the deadlines. Regardless, I promise that I'll try my best to work on the chapter whenever I have any spare time. ^^

So, this is random. But has anybody been watching the Square Enix website lately? Not only is there something going on regarding the TWEWY fandom, but FFXIII, too! Anybody got any opinions on this whole 'Lightning returns' thing? I, for one, am both sceptical and excited. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens!

Bye for now!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	22. Chapter 21

**Review Replies:**

**animeluv3: **Here's your update, thanks for reviewing! ^^

**The Warriors:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry...but no kiss yet. I know when it's happening; I've got it all planned out. But don't worry; you won't have to wait much longer. :3

**Nick:** Aw cool! Your Nobody sounds awesome. :3 Ah, starting high school can be scary, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Best of luck!

**juliee:** Aww, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Here's your update and thanks for reviewing! xoxo

* * *

><p>Wow. This story hit 100 reviews. How...? That's <em>insane! <em>Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!

And we're back to the drama. Yay! xD

I wasn't able to squeeze in any real Roxas/Naminé moments, I'm afraid.

Maybe next time...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>V<span>~**

Ven stared at the brunette standing before him as he finished his explanation. He felt his heart slowly slide into his stomach. Poor Naminé... Now he knew why the two girls weren't in school. And it was only logical that his two cousins would stay home with them, especially since they were so close.

The blonde was so numb with shock that he couldn't even muster a smile at Roxas and Naminé's expense. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel…

"I'm sorry, Ven." The blonde refocused his attention on Noel, struggling to hold back the anger crashing over him in ferocious waves. "I didn't know. I swear, if I had known it would have eventually gotten back to him, I wouldn't have said a thing."

"It's your fault...that he's here...?" He asked hoarsely, wanting to get the details clear in his mind before he started jumping to conclusions.

Noel ran a weary hand over his face and whispered, "Yes... But I didn't mean for it to happen. I really didn't."

The thing was he looked like he really meant it, too. But, on Naminé's behalf, Ven wasn't sure that he had any room in his heart to forgive him for what he had done, not immediately anyway. Ever since she had confided in him all those months ago while at the shopping mall, he had become acutely aware of how painful the last few years of her life must have been, living with a man who literally tortured her until she was on the verge of succumbing to starvation. Noel was supposed to have been a friend who had helped her through these rough times and yet, he seemed to have so easily given her up to the man of her nightmares. The very thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I shouldn't have told Serah." Noel conceded sadly, his head hanging.

No. He shouldn't have. But what could he do about that now? It was way too late to be apologising for something he _shouldn't_ have done.

Ven lunged towards the boy, all rational thoughts fleeing from his mind. He grabbed Noel by his shoulders and shook him harshly, "How could you do this to Naminé? To Kairi? To their mom? Why would you jeopardise their happiness here? How could you be so stupid?"

The brunette staggered back as the blonde pretty much crashed into him and tried to pull the boy's hands from his shoulders, but not even he could dislodge Ven's firm grip. "Hey, calm down. This isn't going to solve anything!" Noel tried again to free himself from the blonde's scrambling grip, but he knew all too well that Ven had anger and momentum on his side. The brunette understandably started to panic a little.

Ven shook his head raggedly and continued to shake the teenager, his face contorted into an angry frown. "No! It won't! But it's your fault that they—"

Suddenly, without any warning, Noel elbowed the blonde in the gut, unable to control his impatience towards the boy. Ven was sent reeling back and fell to the ground beneath him with an audible thump.

Noel stared down at him, clearly horrified at what he had done, while Ven stared straight back at him, sure that he looked as shocked as he felt. Neither of the two said anything until a single, outraged voice cut through the thick silence around them like a jagged knife.

"Ventus!"

Both teenagers' heads whipped around towards the voice and they both noticed with some apprehension that Vanitas was stalking towards them, his expression filled with the promise of a world of pain. And for once, Ven noted with some amusement, it wasn't directed at him. Oh no, instead it was directed at Noel, who was paralysed to the spot, his wide blue eyes watching Vanitas' every move.

It was only then that something in Ven's mind shifted. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to his brother's side, grabbing a hold of one of his muscular arms, "V-Van!" When he felt his brother tense beneath his touch, he held on even tighter, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. It was like his fight with Riku all over again. "Oh God... No, it's okay." Vanitas promptly shook him off with a growl. "Don't—!"

The older boy stopped a mere few feet away from Noel and stared down at him from his slight height advantage, his unusually golden eyes narrowed to slits. "What the hell do you think you're doing, pushing my brother around like that? Do you think you can get away with it, or something?" Vanitas shoved Noel, his anger visibly building with each and every second which ticked by. "What gives you the fucking right to start pushing him around?"

While Noel recoiled from the teenager's enraged advances, Ven took the opportunity to try talking his brother down before he did something he would regret. "Vanitas, just listen to me!" He put himself between the two of them, spreading his arms wide, "We were only arguing. He didn't even push me that hard, honest! I just lost my footing and fell! It was an accident!"

Vanitas roughly pushed the blonde aside and shot him a warning glare, his hands now shaking by his sides. "You're supposed to be bum buddies ever since you guys met a few weeks back. Why were you two even arguing in the first place, huh? What changed?"

Noel, who had been silent throughout the brother's entire exchange, burst out despairingly, "It's my fault! That's why we were fighting! It's my fault he—"

Ven cut him off with a loud yelp, "Noel! Don't!" He shook his head, trying desperately to convey his plea in any way he could, "You'll make him worse! Believe me!"

His older brother wheeled around on him and snapped, "Shut it, Ven." He turned back towards Noel, "What the hell are you even talking about?" He snorted suddenly and threw up his hands, "Heck, like I care. Go on; just give me another reason to knock your lights out."

Ven gasped, "Vanitas! Don't you dare!"

Noel miserably hung his head, his voice becoming barely more than a whisper, "No, Ven. He's right." He lifted his gaze to Vanitas, flinching slightly as he noticed the intensity of the boy's hatred in his eyes, "You should. After what I've done to Naminé..."

Vanitas tensed and so did Ven.

Both of them knew that Vanitas had a soft spot for Naminé; he had ever since he laid eyes on her. It had something to do with how innocent she looked, or so the raven haired teenager had said; he thought it would be 'fun' to corrupt her, but of course he never got the chance what with how quickly she became close with Roxas. Ven knew that without a doubt he would do whatever it took to protect her. But his brother was ferocious by nature and his methods were often frowned upon. Heck, what was he even thinking? They were downright unacceptable.

At this rate, things weren't going to end well for Noel. He was digging himself into a hole even larger than he could ever hope to comprehend.

Never had Ven once ever truly regretted anything in his life, but right now he regretted telling Vanitas about Naminé's father and all that he had done to her. Damn him for needing someone to vent to. Damn him for turning to his own hot-headed brother who had a crush on the very subject of his venting. Damn it all!

"What...have you done?" Vanitas ground out, his lips curling into a feral snarl.

Noel stepped back with wide eyes as he watched the array of emotions bombard Vanitas' face. "Her father...h-he's here. He found them, because of me. It was my entire fault. I was so stupid. I told Serah everything."

Up until now, Ven couldn't really claim that he had ever seen his brother genuinely this angry. Most people might say that his brother was consistently livid about one thing or another, but he knew from experience that Vanitas was merely a little rough around the edges; he would put up this cold, hard front which generally put most people off quite simply because he hated socialising, but nothing more. Right now, however, Vanitas' expression was the epitome of pure and simple rage. He had no doubt that things were about to go terribly wrong.

He glanced around in search of help. If only there were teachers around this side of the school! But then, that's why he had chosen this spot to talk with Noel; it was quiet and secluded, with very few people moving through it. Only a few select students knew about it; Vanitas and himself included. It was like a small grassy courtyard, if anything, but it was the perfect place to go if someone wanted to bunk off some of their lessons. Back in the day when Axel and Demyx used to attend, the two of them would come back here to set fire to things and watch them burn for the sheer hell of it, but nowadays it was a rather popular spot for Seifer and his posse. And of course, his posse just happened to include Xion and Riku.

Just at that moment, like some cruel twist of fate, Seifer chose to walk around the corner, posse in tow, a mother of almighty sneers plastered across his scarred face. Ven mentally cursed their rotten luck. But of course, speak of the Devil and he shall appear. The blonde immediately looked away, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Maybe if the three of them ignored their presence, they wouldn't feel inclined to come over and stir things up even more. But knowing their luck so far, he didn't think they would stay away for long.

Not knowing what quite else to do, Ventus fumbled for his phone and dialled the first number which came to his mind. He placed the device to his ear, his eyes flitting between his own brother and Seifer's gang. Before long, things were going to spiral dangerously out of control and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not alone, at least.

The phone suddenly clicked and Sora's whining voice came through from the other end. _"Ven? Really? Aw man, is it important? I was in the middle of something..."_

The blonde could have collapsed there and then. "Sora! Thank God you picked up!" He breathed in sharply, "You need to bring Roxas and get down to the school as fast as you can. I don't care what you say, it's urgent."

There was a pause before the brunette spoke, _"How urgent?"_

"It's Vanitas." Ven didn't have it in him to say anything else. He knew Sora would get the message anyway.

_"What's happened? What's he done?"_ Sora whispered, sounding as though he were dreading to hear the answer.

"He's gotten into a fight with Noel." Or, he was on the verge of one. But by the time they arrived, he didn't even dare to think how bad things would be. "I'm sorry, Sora, I don't have time to explain. Please, just get here as soon as you can." He promptly hung up on his cousin before he had chance to reply and shoved his phone back into his pocket as he took a step towards his twin who seemed to have all but forgotten his existence as the one sided argument between him and Noel escalated.

"Vanitas, c'mon, stop this. Please!" He pleaded desperately; reaching out to tug on the boy's arm, but Vanitas showed no signs of listening and merely shrugged him off without even glancing in his direction.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about Noel? You told that new girl about Naminé...?" Vanitas' hands reaching towards the brunette's collar and he looked ready to punch the living daylights out of him. Ven was only slightly surprised it hadn't happened yet. Vanitas wasn't the type to hold onto his cool this long. "And now, because of you, that _man_..." His face contorted as if he were in pain. "He..."

Somebody within his gang must have pointed the three of them out to Seifer, because he was now watching them intently, that cruel smirk of his widening to the point where he was full on grinning over at them. At least Xion and Riku had the decency to look unnerved by the display. They, or more specifically Riku, had been on the receiving end of Vanitas' wrath on more than one occasion. Seifer, however, had yet to be presented with such a pleasure.

The blonde snapped back towards his brother and felt his cheeks drain of colour as he watched Vanitas' once golden eyes darken. He leaned in towards Noel's face and hissed with enough venom to frighten even the toughest and bravest of people, "You _son_ of a _bitch_..."

"Don't, Vanitas!" Ven noticed the signs too late and lunged towards his brother just as his fist connected with the side of the brunette's face. "No!"

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>K<span>~**

Kairi, Sora, Roxas and Naminé were hurrying — or sneaking as Sora had decided to call it — down the street which led to their school. Ever since receiving Ven's call, the life seemed to have been drained out of the four. A mere few hours ago they were joking and laughing with each other in their respective pairs, but now they were making their way to the school to stop a fight between Vanitas and Naminé's old friend, Noel, anxious with anticipation.

Kairi had a sneaking suspicion that it was more of a one sided fight, but why Vanitas would go after Noel was a mystery. He wasn't even supposed to be anywhere near the school if what Sora had said was true. So what had made Vanitas return and why was he fighting the brunette? Noel was a nice enough guy and had even helped out during the search for Ven when he'd gone missing a few weeks back. Vanitas had no reason to fight him... None of it made sense.

For all she knew, he was probably doing it to stir things up again. The oldest Hikaru boy had done a lot of stirring not long after Xion's betrayal and got into daily fights with Riku and a few others, which had almost resulted in him being sent away to a boarding school in Traverse Town. They had each tried their hardest to ensure that didn't happen, Ven in particular. Losing his brother would have been too much for him to handle. Vanitas was like the glue which held everyone together — it was crazy but true. Without him, they would have almost certainly fallen apart and descended into misery over those few dreaded months.

He was pretty independent by nature, so it was rare that they would ever have to do anything for him in return, in fact, it was virtually unheard of. He was always the one doing the giving, even though he claimed he couldn't care less and was better off alone. In reality, Vanitas loved to feel needed. It was what completed him in his warped, twisted mind. Being needed by his own brother was nice enough, but it was different to having a whole group of people relying on him — it was quite a big deal in his books and he relished in it.

Beneath all of the bravado, Vanitas was rather insecure, maybe even somewhat vulnerable and that side of him made it easier for Kairi to relate to him as a person. Deep down, she loved Vanitas like a brother — when he wasn't being a complete asshole, of course. He didn't really care much for her, anyway. But Naminé... Naminé he seemed to have developed a soft spot for. She was almost certain that Roxas wouldn't be all too pleased to hear about that, so she'd made sure to keep it to herself. She'd also made sure to tell Sora to keep his mouth shut around his brother just in case he said something that could endanger Naminé and Roxas' ever-nearing relationship.

Speaking of her extremely adorable, simply perfect boyfriend...

He was busy complaining. Again.

"This was a bad idea." The brunette bleated as he trailed along behind her, his arms folded over his chest, a childlike pout seemingly permanently fixed to his face.

Kairi threw him an exasperated glance over her shoulder at him. He had been like this since they'd left and hadn't stopped whining for the past ten minutes. It was beginning to drive her insane. "Sora, stop it." She muttered monotonously, looking hurriedly back at the two blondes walking a little way in front of them, making sure to keep a rather measurable distance between them so that they had plenty of privacy. She'd promised Naminé that she wouldn't interfere in her relationship with Roxas, but she was seriously fed up of watching the two of them continue to act like friends when it was clear to just about everyone else that they were so much more than that.

The redhead's attention was recaptured by her boyfriend as he let out a loud, pitiful whine.

"This was a seriously bad idea." Sora continued, his sharp blue eyes darting left and right as he observed his surroundings with a little too much intensity to be seen as naturally. If she didn't know him any better, she might just think that he was starting to freak out. What a baby.

In an attempt to calm him down, Kairi slowed her pace and fell into step beside him, resting one hand on his arm in what she hoped to be a comforting, yet firm manner. "Sora," She began in a level tone, "You need to stop it and get a grip of yourself...right now."

By now, the brunette was shaking, gnawing at the nail of his thumb anxiously. "What if your mom finds out we left?" He squeaked suddenly, his eyes widening to the size of saucers, "What if your dad's there?" His face paled dramatically and he deadpanned. "What if the principal sees us? I so did not sign up for this. I don't want to get any detentions!"

She seriously didn't believe that her own boyfriend could be so stupid... She put herself in front of him and grabbed his upper arms. "Sora, will you _shut up?_ It's not even in the school grounds, not technically. No teachers really know about the Quad. Besides, they're at lunch and teachers will be busy with the younger students." When she noticed that his eyes were still filled with obvious panic, she softened her voice and smiled gently at him, "The principal won't see us, mom won't find out we left and dad certainly wouldn't be seen dead hanging around a high school."

Sora flushed bright red and reached a hand up to scratch at the side of his head sheepishly. "Heh... Yeah, you're probably right." He conceded with a chuckle, his lips pressing together in a thin line.

Kairi rolled her eyes and dropped her hands back to her sides as the two of them resumed their walk towards the school, "You think?" She sighed dramatically at the sight of his put out expression. "Seriously, you're acting as though we're about to do something illegal. We're going to school for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, except we're not actually wearing uniform so it's easy to tell we bunked." He pointed out matter-of-factly, his nose wrinkling out of slight annoyance.

Sometimes, she could easily forget that Sora did actually have his smarter moments when he wanted to, just not so often. He acted like an all-round goofball at the best of times, but at least he was _her_ goofball now. She smiled at the thought and took his hand in hers, "Oh, Sora... Let's just stop this fight between Van and Noel, figure out what's going on and take it from there, okay?"

Sora was still frowning, much to her surprise. "I still don't get it." He muttered sourly. "Why do we have to get involved?" He tugged on her hand in what she figured to be an agitated gesture, "Why couldn't Roxas and Naminé go on their own?"

Kairi really felt like smacking him in the face with a shovel, and she would, too, if she didn't think she'd feel so bad about it afterwards. So much for having his smarter moments! She took it all back! She jabbed a thumb towards the two blondes walking in front of them, her expression incredulous, "Because she's my sister and he's your brother! Not to mention, Vanitas is your cousin!" She raised her eyebrows at the brunette ambling along beside her, "Aren't you worried about him?"

The brunette's frown deepened and he grumbled childishly, "I don't even like my cousin that much..."

The redhead stared blandly at him and shook her head. "Sora, that's just ridiculous." A sudden grin stole its way across her face, "You're just upset because we didn't get to finish our make-out session, aren't you?"

"I am not!" Sora exclaimed with a blush as he turned away from her, shoving his hands underneath his armpits nervously. He peeked over at her for a moment, only to look away again, visibly working his jaw.

Kairi's grin stretched from ear to ear as she poked at her boyfriend's shoulder, giggling gleefully, "You so _are_! That's what this is all about, isn't it?" She stopped poking him long enough to slap her forehead, "I can't believe I didn't see it before! It's written all over your face!" She wrapped one arm around his waist and laughed, "Aw, c'mon. Don't pout over it, you big baby."

Sora unwound his arms and pulled her closer. Kairi knew it was his way of backing down and yielding to her insistence, so she automatically leaned towards him, her grin never faltering.

They continued along in relative silence, the only sound being the rush of cars passing them along the road and Kairi took the chance to observe her sister and her boyfriend's brother from behind. Their heads were ducked, faces close together, chattering quietly amongst themselves. This pleased her greatly. She could only hope that Naminé was taking advantage of the opportunity she had been given...

"I wonder what they're talking about." She mused aloud, her violet-blue eyes never leaving the two blonde's.

From beside her, Sora shrugged and made a non-committal noise at the back of his throat. "I dunno. Why don't we ask them?" He took in a deep breath and hollered, "Hey guys—"

Before he had chance to finish his sentence, Kairi clapped on of her hands over his mouth, hoping that the two of them didn't turn around and see what was going on. Thankfully, they remained facing forward, clearly deep in conversation. The redhead turned to her companion and hissed, "Are you insane? Do you _want_ to ruin the moment between them? We actually want them to get _together_ y'know."

Sora looked confused. "But you just said—?"

"I was speculating out loud." Kairi muttered, punctuating her sentence with a roll of her eyes. Sometimes her boyfriend was unbelievably oblivious when it came to other's relationships. She was surprised they were even dating.

Luckily, Sora seemed to accept this answer. A smile appeared on his face and he nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, okay!" He dipped his head towards her, his own eyes focused on the two blondes walking ahead of them, "Do you actually think either of them will actually make a move?"

"You talked to Roxas, right?" Kairi asked gently, throwing the brunette a glance.

Her boyfriend nodded again, with just as much enthusiasm as before. "Of course! I said everything you told me to say."

The redhead clucked her tongue appreciatively. "Then yes. One of them will make the move." She paused and pursed her lips together, her expression becoming contemplative. "For Naminé's sake, I hope it's Roxas, what with self-esteem and all that." She turned her gaze towards Sora, her violet-blue eyes shining with amusement. "Plus, a girl loves it when the guy makes the first move."

"Why does the guy always have to make the first move?" Sora asked with a huff, his lips forming his usual characteristic pout. "It doesn't make any sense!"

Kairi giggled at his put out expression and joyfully linked her arm through his. "It's more romantic that way." She let out a soft sigh, recalling the moment when Sora had told her how he felt about her while they'd been at the beach party... That had swiftly become the highlight of her year. "Besides," She continued with a wave of her hand, "It's just how it is."

The brunette wrinkled his nose adorably and muttered sourly, "Well it sucks."

"You made the first move in our relationship." Kairi reminded him, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

Sora's cheeks grew warm as she then moved to kiss the line of his jaw. He cleared his throat and mumbled, "T-true..."

She pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth, her own lips curving into a secretive smile. "And it was pretty romantic."

"I guess..." The brunette croaked, his eyes darting towards her face as she withdrew from him, resting her cheek against the top of his shoulder.

"It's just...nice." She said with a happy sigh, grinning inwardly as she felt the muscles in Sora's arm stiffen. She was probably being very cruel — teasing him like this — but there were times when she simply couldn't resist it. He was so easily wound up and this was just further evident proof of this.

"If you say so..." Sora managed, his voice becoming small and slightly strained.

"I do say so." Kairi giggled, tilting her head back so she could meet his wandering gaze. "And more often than not, I'm right. You know I am."

Sora opened his mouth, most likely to reply to her declaration, when Naminé suddenly called back to them, "Guys, we're here! We should probably stay close, so stop you're flirting and get up here."

Kairi and Sora shared an amused glance before jogging to catch up to the two blondes who were standing a little off to the side of the main school gates, their expressions tense, but given the current situation it wasn't any wonder they were a little jumpy.

Roxas looked over at his brother, his blue eyes dark and serious. "Where d'you think they are? Ven said they were at the school, right?"

"Right." Sora agreed with a curt nod. "But he wasn't very specific with the details. He was in the middle of trying to stop a fight, after all." The brunette glanced towards his girlfriend, who tugged on his sleeve, a slight smile curving across her lips.

She placed her hands on her hips in a show of utmost confidence. "No need to worry, boys. If I know one thing about fights in this school, it's that they'll be out of the way of any teachers." She held up three fingers with an ever growing smile, "That leaves three possible places. For lack of better wording, just follow the shouts."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

After five minutes of searching the outer edges of the school, steering clear of any teachers or fellow students who might seem likely to rat them in, the four of them came to the solid conclusion that the fight had to be taking place in the Quad. It was out of the way and secluded from the rest of the school. Very few people actually knew of its existence and those who did most likely stumbled upon it by chance. It was the perfect place to hold the fight.

Naminé was frightened. Her hands kept shaking by her sides as they made their way towards the back of the school, her mind filled with horrible images and twisted thoughts. She was scared about what they might find. Admittedly, she was more worried about Noel than she was Vanitas, but she hated any kind of conflict and didn't want anybody to get hurt, no matter who they were. She shuddered, an unintentional whimper tumbling past her lips.

Suddenly, she felt somebody's hand slip comfortingly into hers. She looked up sharply, surprised by the sudden contact, only to relax when her gaze landed on the familiar azure eyes belonging to the person she had come to adore and depend on. Roxas smiled down at her, albeit stiffly, and squeezed her hand softly, but she could tell that he was just as worried as she was. The grim set of his lips and the hard glint in his eyes gave it all away.

What she wouldn't do to smooth the crease between his brows and relax his tensed limbs, but she simply didn't know what to say to him. There was nothing she could say in this situation that would make things easier for him or calm him down. There was nothing that could be done until they saw the damage for themselves, but even now it might be too late.

Much to Naminé's dismay, they soon arrived at the Quad before their siblings and were the first to set eyes on the horrific scene before them.

It was like a twisted version of a high-school war zone. There was a thick ring of yelling students surrounding the main event, their fists raised as they taunted and egged the two teenagers on. Xion and Riku were standing detached from the mob, their expressions mirroring their obvious discomfort as they stuck as close to Seifer and his gang as humanely possible. Vanitas meanwhile was swinging his fists at Noel's face, but the brunette was fast; he quickly ducked away, his eyes wide as the other boy's fist skimmed his ear. On the side-lines, nearest to Vanitas, Ven was trying to shove past a gloating Seifer, screaming his brother's name. Vanitas either didn't hear him, or didn't care, as he continued swinging punch after punch at the eluding brunette, his expression growing more and more wild with each second which ticked by.

Sora and Kairi skidded to a halt beside the two blonde's, twin gasps of shock passing their lips as they, too, saw the carnage taking place before them.

Without wasting another second, the four teenagers looked over at one another and immediately charged into the fray of students surrounding Sora's cousin and Naminé's old friend, determined to put an end to the madness before it escalated any further.

Naminé kept a firm hold on Roxas' hand as he tugged her along behind him, barrelling past anybody who so much as stood in his way, his lips turned down into an unpleasant grimace. Her hand was slightly dislodged as somebody bumped into her and Roxas seemed too preoccupied with the person he was arguing with to really notice. All of a sudden, her hand was ripped completely from his as somebody pushed their way between them with an angry grunt. Naminé let out a yelp and wheeled around, groping for Roxas' hand, only to find that she was now standing at the very edge of the fight with goading students flanking her on either side. The boy she had been standing beside was nowhere to be found. She was only vaguely aware of Roxas calling her name, but she was frozen to the spot, unable to reply as she laid eyes on the horrid spectacle before her.

Noel's face was bruised and bloody, as was Vanitas', although the former of the two looked exceedingly worse with his nose twisted to the side at an unnatural angle. The two of them wore twin expressions of anger and despair as they continued to execute a violent waltz; duck, punch, punch, dodge, dodge, punch, and repeat. It was like a cruel never ending cycle without any signs of ever slowing down. Whatever had fuelled Vanitas' rage must have been awful. Naminé had never seen him so distraught.

And as for Noel; he looked helpless. It was such a disconcerting sight that she had trouble believing it really was her old friend standing in the middle of the ring. Noel Kriess, in all of the time she had known him, was never, _ever_ the type to display any kind of weakness, least of all a sign of pure and utter helplessness. He was strong and independent; a true protector of his family and friends. To see him so badly worn down was wrong. It made her gut twist painfully inside of her. She just wanted to reach out and fix the warped image.

Before she had time to comprehend what was going on, Ven had somehow pushed past Seifer and he literally threw himself in between his brother and Noel, who was preparing to dodge yet another of Vanitas' blows. The latter's arm was cocked back, ready to release a devastating hit. The blonde who had now created a human barrier between the two boys threw up his hands and yelled, "Stop this!"

Unfortunately for the two brothers, Vanitas' fist was already in motion, creating a perfect arc which would have resulted in an impactive strike to the side of Noel's jaw had Ven not been standing there.

Naminé knew much too late what was going to happen and there was simply nothing she could do to stop it, except watch on in shock. Her hands instantly flew up to her mouth as she watched the older boy's fist make contact with Ven's face. Too late to make any difference, Vanitas' golden eyes widened with anguish as he watched the blonde's head snap unnaturally to the right. In the next instant, the boy fell to the ground with an audible cry, his jaw already swelled and raw.

The yelling and cheering surrounding the fighting teens abruptly ceased like someone had flipped a switch. Everybody was eerily silent, staring down at the blonde who was lying on the ground in between the two original culprits, clutching at the side of his face.

And all of a sudden, it was like everything was being fast forwarded at an exceptional rate. People were rushing in all different directions in their attempts to escape, while Vanitas was suddenly at his brother's side, one hand reaching towards the swollen bump nestled along the side of his jaw.

Ven took one look at the hand looming ever-near towards his face and rolled onto his knees, his hands covering his face. "No! D-don't touch me!"

Vanitas jerked back as if he had just been slapped, his eyes filled with pain as he watched his brother stagger slowly to his feet. "Ven..."

"Just d-don't, Vanitas." Ven whispered harshly, his blue eyes bright with unshed tears. He began to back away from his brother, before breaking out into a sprint as he noticed people approaching.

Naminé watched Sora out of the corner of her eye as he took off after his cousin, his brow creased with concern. She willed her legs to move so she could go after Ven too, but she remained rooted to the spot, still completely stunned by what she had seen take place between the two brothers.

"You idiot! What did you do?"

Naminé's eyes snapped towards the owner of the voice, only slightly surprised to see Roxas storming towards the boy, his eyes dark and filled with an unconfined rage.

Roxas closed the distance between them both and grabbed Vanitas by the cuff of his shirt, yanking him unceremoniously to his feet. "So starting a fight with Noel wasn't bad enough, huh?" His voice shook with barely contained ferocity, "You had to hit your own brother, too, is that it?"

"You really think I meant to hit him? I would really do that to my own brother!" Vanitas yelled back, his face contorted with pure fury. He tugged at the sleeves of Roxas' shirt as he hissed, "Now remove your hands from me so I can go after my brother or I'll—"

"Or you'll what? You'll hit me too?" The blonde spat, fixing his cousin with a venomous glare which made Naminé shiver, even though she wasn't the one on the receiving end of it. "It's hard to tell with you! Nobody knows when you're going to explode and go off on one!" He shook the teenager roughly. "You hit your own brother! How could you do that to him?"

Vanitas' eyes suddenly became empty and dark, as if all the life had suddenly been drained out of him. He looked as though he may fold in on himself and disappear from existence. Naminé was stunned. He looked so fragile, so...broken...

Kairi quickly assumed the voice of reason, seeing as Ven wasn't around to step in and keep the peace. She stepped in between the two teenagers, her palms flattening against their chests. She looked at each of them sternly, yet calmly, her violet-blue eyes conveying her anger. "Sora's gone after him, so you have no reason to follow him." She murmured softly, keeping her tone level and gentle. "Back down, Roxas." Her voice became sharp as she returned her gaze to Vanitas, "Roxas is right. He was the only one who saw the good in you, Vanitas, and this is how you repay him? It's wrong."

The moment of vulnerability vanished in a second. Vanitas visibly ground his teeth together, his jaw flexing under the strain as he spoke directly to Kairi, his voice low and dangerous, "I did not mean to hit Ventus. I only meant to hit _him_." At the last second, Vanitas jerked his thumb towards Noel, who was sitting on the ground, nursing a bruised arm.

It was as if she had been awoken from a trance. Naminé surged forwards and crouched by Noel's side, shooting daggers at the raven haired teenager over her shoulder, "Why were you even fighting in the first place? You have no reason to go after Noel! What did he ever do to you?"

Vanitas turned his lethal gaze on her, "Maybe you should ask _him_ that, Princess, before you start getting all self-righteous. It _is_ his fault, after all." He threw Roxas one last glare before stalking off in the opposite direction to his twin, shoving past the few remaining bystanders who were foolish enough to stand in his way.

Roxas moved to follow him, but Kairi placed a restraining hand on his arm, "Let him go. Vanitas just needs to be alone right now. He can handle himself. You know that. Give him time and he'll realise what he's done."

"I hope he does!" Naminé snapped as she brushed some of Noel's hair away from his face, wincing as she noticed the blood caking his brow. "He hurt two of my best friends; he has a lot to answer for." She calmed herself down and let her features soften as she smiled gently at Noel. "Are you okay?"

Noel didn't meet her gaze as he smiled weakly in response, dipping his head and focusing his eyes on the ground by their legs. "Yeah. I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me," He reached a hand up and flicked his hair so it rested back in its original place, "It looks worse than it is."

Naminé reached for the hand hovering by his face and took it firmly in her own, tugging on it lightly to gain his attention. When he finally, somewhat begrudgingly met her gaze, she shook her head stubbornly, "Don't tell me not to worry. You're my friend, Noel. You've been there for me when nobody else was. It's my turn to return the—"

He ripped his hand from her grasp, his expression pained. "I'm not a good friend, Nam. Really, I'm not."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, confused. She reached out for him again, but he physically turned himself away from her, his lips set in a thin line. "Don't say that, Noel. Of course you are! I wouldn't have made it through those three years if it weren't for you and Yuna."

When he met her eyes again, she felt as though all of the life had been sucked clean out of her. He looked so empty, so devoid of any emotion and it upset her to see him this way. When he spoke again, his voice was small and faraway, "And if it weren't for me, your dad wouldn't have known where to find you."

She heard someone behind her gasp, but she was too shocked to really register the sound properly.

Naminé felt as though she had just been smacked in the face with a baseball bat. Several emotions rattled through her in rapid succession; confusion, fear, disbelief and finally...betrayal. She was almost certain her emotions were written all over her face as Noel instantly looked away, his expression becoming unreadable. Unable to help herself, she scooted back a few inches, her eyes wide with disbelief as she stared at the cowering brunette. "W-what? What are you talking about, Noel? What do you mean 'if it weren't for you'?"

Before Noel could answer, there was a flash of gold in the corner of her vision as Roxas surged towards the brunette, clearly enraged. He grabbed the teenager by the shoulders and shook him roughly, his blue eyes dark, like the sky before a storm rolled in. "What the heck are you on about? Is that what Vanitas meant when he said that it was 'your' fault? You told her father where she was? You told him where to find her?"

Someone slipped their arms around Naminé's neck in a comforting gesture. She tilted her head back and stared numbly up at her sister, who was wearing the same grim expression as she was. Kairi squeezed her gently and buried her face in the side of her hair as if disengaging herself from the fight currently at hand. Naminé felt as though she were detached from her own body. The one person she trusted above all else had let her down. But surely there must be more to it than meets the eye. There was no way that Noel would give them away like that. Not ever.

It was only then that she decided to tune back in to what was being said.

Noel was talking, his tone dull and dejected. "...wasn't me directly. Have you met the new senior who started at your school a few days ago?" He glanced over at Naminé, although he didn't quite meet her eyes. "Do you remember Serah Farron?" He asked softly, his voice barely more than a whisper at this point.

Of course she did. How could she forget the sweet and innocent Serah Farron? If she remembered rightly, she'd moved to Twilight Town in the months following her parent's split and the two of them had become firm friends in a matter of weeks, despite the year age gap. Noel and Yuna also took a shine to her, so in the end, it was the four of them in their little friendship group at school. However, Naminé made sure that she never found about her father and what he used to do to her. She didn't want to risk what had been a perfectly good friendship. Unfortunately, she had lost all contact with the girl when she had fled Twilight Town in search of her mother and hadn't heard from her since.

Roxas suddenly shook Noel fiercely, his lip curling up ever so slightly with obvious anger. "Don't speak to her! Don't even look at her!" He shook his head out of pure and simple disgust, "After everything—"

Naminé reached a tentative hand towards him and rested it on the blonde's arm, stopping him mid-sentence. When he flinched away from her touch and shot her a glare, she recoiled and looked away, feeling disheartened. Kairi gave her another comforting squeeze before letting go and settling down beside her. She had to admit that she felt a lot better with her sister's unwavering support. "Roxas, it's okay." She managed to murmur, still wounded by his reaction. "L-let him explain, otherwise we won't learn anything at this rate."

The blonde sighed heavily and reluctantly removed his hands from Noel's shoulders. "I'm beginning to understand why Vanitas was so eager to hit you..." He growled quietly as he rose back to his feet, forcefully turning himself away from the brunette as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

She chose to ignore Roxas' comment, choosing instead to focus on her old friend. "Noel...please, what happened? What does this have to do with Serah? When did she even move here?" Naminé begged, hovering her hand just a hairsbreadth away from the boy's arm, strangely frightened to even physically touch him. He seemed to notice her hesitance as his lips quirked up at the corners into a wistful smile and he shuffled away from her, keeping his blue eyes firmly downcast.

"I happened to run into her yesterday. She moved here last weekend, with her fiancé, Snow." Noel breathed, a sudden scowl appearing on his face. If Naminé remembered correctly, Snow was not only Serah's fiancé, but one of her father's old gambling buddies, too. In short, he wasn't the most pleasant of people. "She wanted to start afresh with him after everything that had happened involving your father. Your father...well, he fell into a lot of debt, as you well know. I think Snow was fed up of having to constantly bail him out." He raked a hand through his hair, grimacing when his fingers got caught in a knot. "She first started off by asking loads of questions. She wanted to know about the islands, the school and the people. I happened to mention Kairi and of course she immediately figured it out after that. She said that she had found out about what your father did to you through Snow and had been searching for ways to get in touch with you for ages. So, naturally, when she heard that you were attending the same school as her, she got pretty excited."

While Naminé was pleased to hear that she was in town, she didn't quite get how she was related to her father appearing on the islands. She furrowed her brow and stated quietly, "I still don't understand. You mean to say that Serah told my dad where to find me?" She sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. She adored Serah too much. To be betrayed by her would be one too many stabs to the gut; unbearable.

Noel immediately shook his head and placed a hand on her knee out of habit. He quickly removed his hand, however, when she met his gaze. He cleared his throat and continued, his jaw clenched, "Not necessarily. I mean, c'mon. I don't think she would do that to you."

Roxas snorted and Naminé was quick to shoot him a glare. His eyes narrowed slightly at this, but he didn't otherwise react, choosing to remain silent. The girl turned back to her old friend, confusion marring her features.

Before she could respond, however, Kairi suddenly piped up, her expression just as confused as Naminé's own. "So...what are you saying exactly? If you didn't tell our father where to find us, or this Serah girl either for that matter, then who did? Nobody else around here could possibly have any contact with him."

The brunette stared down at his hands out of shame. "I think she must have let it slip to Snow..." He let out a barely audible sigh. "It is likely that he is still in contact with your dad and tipped him off about your whereabouts."

"That still doesn't explain how he turned up at our door." Kairi pointed out bluntly, her violet-blue eyes hardening. She clearly was not convinced by his story. But then, Naminé couldn't say that she was completely one hundred per cent sold, either. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, but it seemed like a mixture of laughable errors which had lead them up to this point; it was dreadfully unfair.

"That one's easy." Roxas grunted, his eyebrows pulled down into a frown, "This is a small island—everyone pretty much knows everyone. It wouldn't have been that hard to ask for specific directions and make up some bullshit reason for asking."

"That _is_ true..." Kairi murmured in agreement, the suspicion slowly fading from her eyes as she attempted to discreetly observe Noel. "It does seem plausible."

Naminé placed one of her hands over Noel's, willing him to look at her, for him to understand that she wasn't mad at him. "Why did you blame yourself, Noel? If you had come clean, the maybe Vanitas wouldn't have hurt you like this."

The brunette merely shook his head, but didn't attempt to remove his hand from beneath hers, which she decided to take as a good sign. "It's my fault, Naminé and I deserved what I got." This time he did pull away, his eyes bright with shame, "I'm so sorry... There's nothing I can do to change what happened—"

The girl sighed and pounded her fist against the ground, startling him into silence. "No. There isn't." She agreed firmly, "But you can stop blaming yourself and apologising for something you didn't do, right this instant. You supplied a friend with some innocent information, she just happened to be naive enough to then pass it onto Snow. It's happened now—there's nothing we can do, so we need to accept it, grow from it and move on."

Noel stared across at her, his eyes wide with wonder. "You...really aren't mad at me?"

Naminé sighed internally, happy to have finally gotten through to him. He always took things to heart and didn't let things go very easily. But then, that was what made him who he was. She took his hand and smiled warmly, "Noel. You are one of my best friends." She squeezed his fingers comfortingly. "Unless given a proper reason, I will never blame you or get mad at you for something you didn't do."

He dipped his head, the guilt still clear in his expression. "I'm sorry this happened." He whispered quietly, his hand tensing in hers.

Kairi laughed suddenly, startling the two teenagers enough so that they pulled apart, their cheeks colouring slightly. "You seriously need to stop apologising." She pointed out bluntly as she scratched at her nose, still struggling to control her giggles. "Have you developed a guilt complex or something?"

Naminé was appalled. She slapped her sister's arm and scowled. "Kairi!"

The redhead recoiled, obviously offended. "What?" She asked defensively. "Oh come on, you know you were thinking it too. It _would_ make sense, y'know."

She was right… It _would_ make sense. Naminé looked between Noel, Roxas and her sister before bursting out into her own round of giggles, earning several strange looks from those around her. Quite frankly, she didn't care. She didn't care that her father had found her; she didn't care that things might end badly for her. She only cared about the present. She could afford to worry about everything else later.

Or at least, that was the idea. Little did she know but things were about to go from bad to exceedingly worse in ways she could never begin to imagine, all within the space of forty eight hours.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Naminé's laughing fit lasted all of ten minutes throughout which he kept his gaze focused solely on her, watching the series of emotions flitting across her beautiful face, noticing the sparkle in her eyes as she continued to laugh and the curve of her lips whenever she paused long enough to smile. In all honesty, he wasn't really paying attention to what the three of them were saying; his mind mulling over what Sora had spoken to him about in the Takari's kitchen. Sora had pretty much told him to man up and take a chance, but how? And when would be appropriate? What was he even supposed to say? Despite having so many girlfriends, he didn't seem to know the first thing about actually approaching one and professing his genuine feelings. He'd only ever asked girls out because they were popular, or pretty, or because Seifer told him too. But now, when it was his own heart on the line he wasn't sure how to handle it. Perhaps he could take her aside now? No. Now was not a good time, especially since Sora had yet to reappear with Ven.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!"

Roxas could scarcely believe his luck. He looked up at the sound of his brother's cheery voice and felt relief flood through him. Ven was following closely, the left side of his face swollen and bruised, but he still looked as cheerful as ever. One of his cousin's was safe, God knows where Vanitas had run off to, but chances were that he had headed home to play some violent video games. He didn't really care.

Naminé, whose face was still read from laughing, scrambled to her feet and literally threw herself at Ven, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh my goodness! Ven!" She drew back from him sharply, concern creasing her face, "Are you okay?"

Ven nodded and patted her arm reassuringly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He scanned the area, his expression becoming troubled. "Where's Van?"

"He left shortly after you did." Roxas replied curtly, still undeniably pissed at his idiot of a cousin. He didn't think he would ever be able to forgive Vanitas for hitting Ven, accident or not.

"I've got to find him." Ven declared, heading in the same general direction as his brother, looking rather determined.

The older blonde frowned suddenly, confused by his own cousin's strange logic. "What? Why?" Roxas shook his head out of disbelief. "He hit you, Ven, surely you haven't forgotten that?"

The blonde paid his angry tone no mind. "As if this bruise wasn't enough of a reminder." When Roxas placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, Ven slowly met his gaze, "He's my brother, Roxas and he's just as hurt as I am." His eyes visibly hardened, "I don't care what happened. I love him and I'm not about to abandon him. Ever."

Kairi seemed just as disgusted as Roxas. She shook her head, staring at Ven as if he had sprouted an extra head. "You're too good for him."

Ven shrugged offhandedly, his expression becoming cool and nonchalant, "Maybe so. But I'm not about to desert him, not now, not ever." A sudden grin made it's reappearance on his face, "Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

Sora nodded vigorously at this, ignoring his brother's scathing glare. "I agree with Ven on this one. Sorry, Rox." He turned back to his cousin with one of his trademark grins, "C'mon then. Let's go find your annoying counterpart."

Kairi suddenly sprung to her feet and ran after her boyfriend as he began to lead Ven away. "Wait! If you're going then I'm coming too!" She cried, almost running into Sora when he came to a sudden stop, looking as though he were about to argue, but before he could, Kairi continued, placing her hands on her hips stubbornly. "Nuh-uh. Don't even try to argue with me, mister. You won't win. I want to be with you and besides, I don't think I'll be able to sit still not knowing if Vanitas is okay, as strange as that sounds."

Roxas watched his brother intently, wondering how long it would take for him to cave in and agree to his girlfriend's terms. Needless to say, it was only a matter of seconds before he let out a sigh, looking defeated. "...Fine. Come on then. But stay close." He then turned to his brother, his exasperation clearly shown in his body language, "Roxas, will you be okay on your own?"

Roxas had to chuckle. His brother was well and truly whipped. The sad thing was that he knew this one hundred per cent, but did nothing to help himself. "I'll be fine. Just let me know when you'll be coming back to the Takari's."

"Sure thing!" Sora's happy-go-lucky attitude resurfaced as quickly as it had disappeared as he began following after his cousin and girlfriend who were already making their way back towards the school gates.

With that, Roxas turned to Naminé, purposely ignoring Noel completely. He didn't like the brunette anymore, either and he sure as hell wasn't about to trust him with anything as important as helping him look after Naminé. He addressed her softly, forcing himself to appear calm and collected when inside he was still furious. "We should get going too."

Naminé smiled up at Roxas in response and he instantly felt a little lighter inside because of it. "Okay." She turned towards Noel, clearly worried for his wellbeing, "Are you sure you'll be alright getting back to Rikku's yourself?"

Noel scoffed lightly and cuffed her chin with his knuckles which earned him a giggle. "Of course. I'm almost an adult, y'know."

She frowned at this, clearly not approving of his attempt at reassurance. "I know, I know." She sighed and touched his hand briefly, "I'm just worried..."

"I know you are, but you need to relax." He played with her fingers for a moment before letting her go and pushing her away from him, his expression stern. "I'll be okay. Now get going."

Naminé cast him one last uncertain glance before reluctantly trudging away from him, Roxas following suit, refusing to look back at the brunette.

"Roxas!"

And there he had been hoping that he would never have to set eyes on the teenager ever again. That was really a foolish hope to begin with. He waited until Naminé was quite a way ahead of him before stopping abruptly and half turning towards the boy, keeping his expression neutral. "Yeah?"

"You like her, right?" Noel asked, his tone both inquisitive and impassive, as though he couldn't care what his answer was either way.

Roxas didn't really want to respond to that. He had trouble just _imagining_ admitting his feelings to Naminé, let alone telling anybody else about them. That and he just didn't like Noel and didn't feel the need to tell him. "Well..."

"I thought as much." Noel muttered brusquely before the blonde had chance to finish his sentence, his left eye twitching with obvious annoyance. Well it was nice to know that their dislike of each other was mutual. "Just don't hurt her like I did. She's been through enough."

The cheek of this—

"Roxas? Are you coming?"

Roxas cursed loudly under his breath before tilting his head back and calling out to her, "Yeah! Just a sec!" He waited for her reply before turning back to Noel, his eyes filling with annoyance, "I won't hurt her, you can count on _that_."

The brunette's lips twisted but he nodded once, showing his approval. It wasn't like Roxas needed his approval or anything, but he appeared to be getting it regardless. "Good to know." Noel murmured, avoiding the blonde's intense gaze. "Just...make her happy...alright?"

"I will." He murmured as he turned on his heel and made his way after Naminé, leaving the brunette sitting on the ground behind him. If he could help it, he would see to it that Naminé never cried again or ever felt sad. He promised to always make her smile and laugh, whether it was at his expense or someone else's. Even if their relationship only ever stayed in the boundaries of friendship, he would not abandon her for the world. No matter what happened; he would make sure that she was happy.

By the time he caught back up to Naminé again, she was wearing an inquisitive smile, her delicate eyebrows raised expectantly. "Well?" She asked quietly, her eyes conveying her evident curiosity. "What was that about?"

Roxas shrugged, choosing to keep Noel's words to himself, plus he just liked to see her annoyed pout when she didn't get what she wanted. "Oh, nothing." He replied nonchalantly, sneaking several glances at her as he spoke, "We were just clearing something up. You know, just guy stuff."

That seemed to put her off. Her nose wrinkled and she pursed her lips, clearly no longer interested. "Right..." She drawled slowly, shaking her head as if to clear a mental image. She looked up at him and timidly took his hand in hers, "So, we should probably be heading back now, huh?"

He didn't know what to say. This was going to be awkward. He had to say something, anything! Preferably something intelligent or witty. He fumbled for a moment, his cheeks reddening, "I-I guess so."

Oh yes, because that was oh so wonderfully intelligent. He felt so stupid...

"I don't know about you, but I've had enough drama to last me a life time." Naminé suddenly commented with a chuckle, her blue eyes drifting to him every now and again.

It was now or never. He had to say something to her. He needed to tell her how he felt. He needed for her to hear it.

He was holding her hand, which was the first step, right? He could do it, he could do it...

"...Yeah."

He couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>I'm impressed with how quickly I updated. School has been bombarding me with homework over the past couple of days and I'm literally swamped. On a positive note, my Psychology teacher is going to show us how to hypnotise people. Oh yes. I'ma mess with your <em>MINDS.<em> xD

Back to the chapter! Kind of...maybe...quite possibly Vanitas centric? I'm not complaining. xD Hopefully I didn't go O.T.T with all the drama... I was going to have Roxas confess...but nope. This chapter decided to write itself. *headdesk*

I'm working on the next chapter, but yet again it may take a while. Keep your eyes peeled!

Thank you again for all of your kind reviews!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	23. Chapter 22

**Review replies:**

**Nick:** Well, I'm glad you did survive the first two weeks. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>ERMAHGERD. What is this? Is it an update? Oh my gosh. <em>IT IS!<em> And on my little brother's birthday, too! *Le Gasp* Happy Birthday, squirt!

Truth be told, I'm amazed that this chapter is even here. You would not _believe_ the amount of homework I'm receiving each week! I have no social life anymore... Okay, I never even had one to begin with, but that's beside the point. I'm alive and kickin' and I guess that's all that matters. xD

There's some fluff in this chapter, another potential confession (heh) and some interruptions!  
>I've tried out some humour. Let me know how that go— shot/

Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>(3:49 PM) Kairi:<strong> _We're just heading back now. I don't think I can stand another minute of watching Ven and Vanitas' weird bro fest. It's even worse than when we walked in on Sora hugging Roxas. There were even tears._

**3:51 PM. Text sent. Recipient/s: Kairi:** _Guy tears? Ooh...the pain. I feel for you, Kai._

**(3:53 PM) Kairi:** _So you should. The experience has scarred me for life. Now...back to other important matters. Just tell me; has anything happened between you and your future husband-to-be._

**3:54 PM. Text sent. Recipient/s: Kairi:** _I resent that terminology. But in answer to your question...no._

**(3:56 PM) Kairi:** _Seriously? Like nothing at all? You haven't tried telling him how you feel? I know I said I wouldn't get involved but I did have my fingers crossed behind my back so it didn't count, therefore I can freely continue my rant. :3 WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE A MOVE NAMINÉ?! You've said like him and I've been told that he likes you, what's the big hold up? I even told Ven that one of you was planning to make the move. You should have seen his face; he was thrilled! Vanitas was disgusted but that's beside the point._

**3:58 PM. Text sent. Recipient/s: Kairi:** _I'm going to ignore that first part and pretend I didn't read any of it. :) As for why I haven't made a move, I just don't think the timing is right._

**(4:00 PM) Kairi:** _You said that already. But tell me this; when is it the right time?_

**4:14 PM. Text sent. Recipient/s: Kairi: **_I don't know. I just don't know._

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

"Well... Today was interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Roxas couldn't help but grin as he turned his head towards the girl walking slowly alongside him. "It depends how you'd define 'interesting'." He countered, his grin widening with every passing second. While she wasn't looking, he took the chance to take in every little thing about her; from the way her nose crinkled as she spoke, the soft upward curve of her lips and the slight shine in her bright azure eyes, until he was certain that he had each and every detail committed to memory. He simply couldn't imagine his life without her anymore.

Naminé rolled her eyes at him, but soon burst out into a fit of giggles, bumping his shoulder with her own. "I just _knew_ you were going to give me some smart ass response."

He gently responded with a bump of his own as the two of them turned onto Naminé's street. "Well, maybe you shouldn't say such silly things." He claimed her hand and pulled her up against him. "But yes. I guess today was pretty interesting." He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, "You holding up okay after...you know...?"

Naminé didn't look at him, but leaned into him, keeping her eyes downcast. "Yes. I'm doing fine." She murmured, "I'll just be glad to get home." She looked up suddenly, her expression hopeful. "Will you be staying again tonight?"

Roxas couldn't help but smile. He nodded and pressed his cheek against the top of her head. "I'll have to go home and grab a few things first, but sure." He paused for a moment, thinking quietly to himself. "Yeah... My mom's meant to be taking my dad for a check-up this afternoon, anyway, so I won't be missed." He felt his lips twist down slightly as he mentioned his father. His condition was worsening, although none of them wanted to admit it. It was too scary to even think about. "They'll probably end up staying the night."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, ducking her head against her chest as they came to a halt outside her house.

He blinked, confused by her sudden apology and pulled her around so that she was now standing in front of him. "What for?" He asked inquisitively, tilting his head forwards to catch her reluctant gaze.

She glanced up at him for a moment, before immediately looking away, her expression sad, almost self-loathing. "I didn't think about your dad and what's going on with you at the moment." She murmured quietly, reaching a hand up to tangle her fingers in her hair, which he had noticed was a habit she frequently performed whenever she was frustrated or upset. "I was selfish."

Roxas sighed and shook his head, subtly drawing her closer up against him, wanting more than anything to make her smile again, despite the bleak situation. "Hey, don't worry about it. You weren't being selfish at all. I'd rather not talk about my dad anyway." He hoped against hope that she didn't detect the raw pain in his voice. He had to admit; his father's illness was really taking a major toll on him, especially as his condition was beginning to reach its latter stages. The doctors didn't think he would survive another six months. That was a lot to take in, even with the full understanding he now possessed. He scratched at the back of his head with his free hand and continued, "It's kind of depressing."

Without any warning, Naminé wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. And that hug spoke more volumes than words ever could. He hugged her back fiercely, burying his face in her hair.

"Come on," She said finally, her voice quiet and subdued as she leaned back to look him in the eye, "Let's go inside and watch that film. What do you say?"

Here it was. A second chance. He could do it. He just had to. He would never live it down if he didn't. This was it.

"One sec." He finally managed to force out, much to his relief. He only wished that it wasn't so hard to confess to the girl he liked. All he had to do was tell her how he felt, but even that seemed to pose some form of problem for him. "I was wondering if I could... Well, I was wondering if it would be okay if we..." He groaned and scraped a hand over his face. He was ridiculously tongue tied. "Is it okay if I talk to you about something before we go back in?"

"Of course." Naminé replied instantly, gorgeous smile lighting up her face. She stepped back a little to give him some room, but kept her arms wound loosely around his waist, which only added to his slight discomfort.

"Well, it's about you and me..." He began slowly; trying to ignore the fact that he could feel his cheeks heating up the longer Naminé stared up at his face.

"Yes...?" She encouraged gently as she tilted her head to the side and smiled adorably up at him. Why did she have to look at him like that? It gave him the shivers and made his heart beat unbearably fast. How was he ever going to pull this off? If she rejected him, it would literally crush him...

Roxas reached out and took her hands, holding them between them, almost like a barrier. "The thing is—" He broke off and took a deep breath, refusing to break eye contact. "Basically what I'm trying to say is, I really like y—"

"Naminé! Oh my goodness, Naminé!"

And just like that, the moment was shattered. Again.

The two blondes looked up sharply and sprung away from one another guiltily as Mrs Takari came barrelling down the porch steps, her face streaked with recently shed tears. She grabbed a hold of Naminé and looked her over as if checking that she was real before folding her into a bone crushing hug.

Naminé face was a picture of shock. "You're home early..."

"Of course I am! I told you I would be coming home at three this morning! Now, where were you?" Her mother yelled fiercely when she pulled back, her expression torn between anger and relief, "I've been worried sick! I tried calling you and your sister, but when neither of you answered I assumed the worst!" Her anger crumbled away and she pulled her daughter back into her arms. "Didn't I tell you not to leave the house?"

Roxas bowed his head and took a step forwards, attracting the attention of the two females standing in front of him. "Mrs Takari... It's my entire fault." He whispered his voice small and resigned. "It's my fault that Naminé left the house. I didn't mean to cause you any grief."

The young blonde gasped, "Roxas don't—!"

He ignored her and ploughed onwards, keeping his eyes trained on the ground by his feet, his eyebrows pulling into a frown. "I wanted to take Naminé out for some fresh air. She's been cooped up in doors all day and was getting a little stir crazy, especially with all that's been going on." He finally met the young woman's gaze, his expression solemn. "I'm sorry."

Mrs Takari ran an appraising eye over him and nodded curtly, her face now an emotionless mask. "I appreciate that Roxas, really I do, but you couldn't have left a note or something, just to let me know where you were." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed tiredly, "I'm glad that you stayed together and nothing bad happened, but that's not the point." She turned to her daughter, fixing the girl with a disapproved glare. "You betrayed my trust. I thought I brought you up better than that, Naminé. Where is your sister?"

"She went out with Sora." Naminé replied, her eyes trained solely on Roxas. He could see the apology practically swimming in them and something else...something he couldn't quite place. It was something that made his chest ache.

"Roxas," The blonde forced himself to look at Mrs Takari as she spoke again, almost sure that he was grimacing. The young woman looked sympathetic, but spoke in a stern, reprimanding voice, "Text your brother and tell him to get Kairi home, please." She turned back to the girl standing beside her, "Naminé, get inside. We're going to have a chat."

Naminé looked as though she was on the verge of tears as she tried reasoning with her mother, "Mom, I'm sorry." She tried to take the woman's hand, "I didn't mean to—"

Her mother wrenched her hand away. "No. Get inside please."

The blonde pulled her hand away and ducked her head, "Okay..." She moved towards Roxas, her expression crestfallen, "C'mon Roxas..."

Just as he made a move towards her, Mrs Takari held her hand out and halted him. "No, Roxas stays out here." Her tone became sharp and crisp, "Our chat doesn't include him."

"What? But mom—!"

"No buts." She barked, her true anger over the situation shining through. "Go to your room. Right now."

Not wanting to increase the rift already growing between the two young women, he waved a reassuring hand at Naminé, forcing his lips up into what he hoped to be an easy smile. "It's okay, go on Nam."

Naminé's expression was in clear turmoil as she half took a step towards him, her eyes conveying her confusion. He widened his smile and nodded encouragingly.

"Will you be here later?" She asked softly, physically turning her head away from her mother.

He wished, more than anything, that he could say yes, that he could say that he would wait for the rest of his life it that's what it took, but he couldn't. If he promised to stay, he didn't know what sort of trouble she would get into, but most of all he didn't want to anger Mrs Takari any further. What if she told him never to speak to Naminé again? It was extreme, yes and even harder to enforce, but it nagged at him none the less. It would dash any hopes he ever had of being with Naminé on a romantic level before their relationship even properly began.

And so, for the sake of their possible future relationship, Roxas remained silent.

Naminé searched his gaze desperately, a look of understanding crossing her features before she visibly shut herself off from him, averting her eyes and frowning into space. She hovered beside her mother for a moment longer before turning on her heel and fleeing in the direction of the house.

"Thank you, Roxas." Mrs Takari murmured appreciatively as she turned on her heel and followed after her disheartened daughter.

He felt empty. He'd been so close to confessing his feelings and now it were as though their friendship now lay shattered at his feet.

He turned away and left, pausing only to glance up at Naminé's bedroom window, his heart filled with hope.

It was empty.

**~{*}~**

**~Three days later~**

Roxas let himself into the house and dumped his bag at the foot of the stairs with a sigh of relief.

Not long after he arrived home on Tuesday evening after begrudgingly leaving Naminé with her mother, Mrs Takari rang his house phone and told him that her daughters were not allowed out of the house for an indefinite amount of time and that she was also forbidding the two Hikaru twins from seeing her girls. But that wasn't the worst part. She also forbade them from communicating them in any shape or form until she deemed fit.

Unable to see or speak to Naminé for an unknown amount of time... It had hit him pretty hard when he first heard her, but he'd tried not to get mad at the woman; it was perfectly reasonable to want to protect her daughters from their father...but banning all contact with them was simply ridiculous! The very thought of not seeing her literally killed him a little inside. How was he supposed to go even a day without seeing or speaking to her? Of course, he didn't dare express his opinions to the woman; things were bad enough as they were, but he wished that she didn't have to be so strict and unfair.

And so, he and his brother went to school the following day and tried to get on with life as if nothing were wrong.

He didn't normally mind school, in fact he could almost say that he enjoyed it, but the last few days had been downright torturous without Naminé to fill the empty spaces around him. He hadn't quite known what to do with himself during all of the lessons he usually shared with her. In art, he had been particularly listless. With nothing to do but sit there wondering what to do with himself, Roxas soon became bored. Sometimes he would forget that she wasn't there and would say something funny and turn, expecting to see her sitting beside him, laughing at him, only to find that the seat beside him was empty. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the sheet containing the notes to do with their project; Naminé's handwriting was scrawled all over it, reminding him of the situation and of how empty he felt without her. It was somewhat discouraging.

He knew that Sora felt the exact same. Kairi's absence was literally weighing down on him as each day slowly dragged by. It had gotten to the point where Sora had even stopped eating and brushing his hair; he was so distressed. He'd tried to text her multiple times, but wasn't presented with a single reply. Roxas had tried the exact same thing with Naminé, only to receive the same results as his brother. It was infuriating, not hearing from either of them or being able to talk to them; it felt wrong...

But what was bugging him the most, however, was the fact that he still hadn't confessed to her. He had either been much too cowardly or he had been interrupted before he had chance to get the words out and it was utterly frustrating. If there were one thing he could say to her right now, he would tell her how he felt about her.

Roxas rotated his shoulders and rubbed at the muscles at the back of his neck as he slowly meandered into the kitchen. He paused in front of the fridge to read the bright pink post-it note stuck to the silvery surface, its information weighing heavily on his heart.

_"To my babies,_

_I've had to take your father in for an emergency check-up. I don't think we'll be home until Sunday, so feel free to order Chinese or pizza if you don't feel like making yourself something. I've left thirty dollars on the side. Don't waste it._

_Have fun at the party tomorrow night. Don't do anything silly just because I'm not there. And most importantly; look after each other._

_Love, mom xxx_

_P.S: We're out of pop tarts."_

He tore the note off the fridge and crushed it in his fist. Their mother didn't want to admit it, but Sam's condition was getting worse and worse by the day now. He'd tried to convince her to admit him into hospital, but she claimed that he would feel more comfortable at home, in his own environment. While he couldn't argue with that, Roxas didn't know how much longer they'd have left before they lost the man they all knew, loved and respected completely. He didn't want his mother to have to go through the pain of watching her husband slowly forget her.

Each and every day he was gradually slipping away, losing independence and control over his own thoughts and actions. Roxas was frightened to even be in the house alone with his father anymore, what with how frequent his rage episodes were becoming. He would become quite violent, smashing plates and glasses or throwing chairs at the two boys... Roxas and his brother seemed to spend the majority of their time holed up in the bathroom nowadays. It was simply terrifying.

He crossed over to the bin and dumped the scrunched paper ball into it without a second thought. Sora didn't need to know that their father was in hospital again. The less he knew right now, the better. He was fragile enough as it is and it was up to Roxas to protect him.

Anxious and frustrated at his own helplessness, he found that he was suddenly under the attack of a severe case of munchies and began to raid the cupboards in search of the ever elusive pack of pop tarts his mother had claimed were now gone. There was no way in hell that they had eaten them already. No way. His mother was hiding them from him, she just had to be. She reckoned that the two of them would end up getting far from all of the pop tarts they usually ate. _As if._

After literally turning the kitchen upside down in his desperate search, he soon came to the depressing conclusion that his mother had been telling the truth about his beloved pop tarts and settled on making Nutella toasties instead.

He was still pouting as he sliced his recently made toasties into more manageable pieces when Sora suddenly slunk into the kitchen, looking as sullen as ever. His face brightened slightly when he caught sight of the Nutella toasties sitting on the side and he instantly licked his lips out of anticipation. Roxas moved the plate out of the brunette's reached and watched on in vague amusement as his brother's face fell again. "What? Didn't you make me one?"

Roxas dipped his forefinger into the jar of Nutella and shrugged. "Nope. Sorry. I didn't think you'd be hungry."

Sora looked positively horrified that he had even said such a thing and let out a high pitched whine. "Are you kidding me? I'm always hungry!" He slumped over the kitchen table, his expression sulky as he mumbled sourly, "You _know_ this."

The blonde brought his finger to his lips and licked at the hazelnut spread nonchalantly, gazing down at the brunette in a bored manner. "Whatever." He muttered between licks, grabbing his plate with his free hand. "Make one for yourself. Or better yet, order pizza. Mom left some money on the side. She apparently dad on an impromptu trip to Radiant Garden and they won't be back until Sunday."

"I don't want pizza." The brunette complained as he trailed after the blonde as he made the short trek into the living room, completely disregarding the news he had been given. "I want a Nutella toasted sandwich! Why didn't you make me one?"

Roxas turned around and fixed his brother with an incredulous stare, arching one of his slender eyebrows. "What am I?" He demanded, "Your personal slave?"

A cheeky grin stole its way across Sora's lips. "Well..."

The blonde raised one of his toasties up and waved it in the brunette's face, glaring pointedly at him. "Don't answer that, okay?" He muttered exasperatedly. "Just...don't."

The grin on his face slipped away again, turning down into a familiar pout. "You're the worst." The brunette mumbled childishly as he stalked past the blonde and flopped down onto the nearest sofa, his stomach letting out a sudden growl of protest. Roxas pretended not to have heard it and ignored the deadpan expression on his brother's face as he sat down on the couch opposite.

"And you're in a really bad mood." Roxas commented dryly as he took the time to bite into one of his Nutella toasties, watching the brunette out of the corner of his eye.

Sora rolled onto his back and threw his hands up with a groan, "My _own brother_ refuses to make me food and most importantly; I haven't seen Kairi in over _seventy two hours_. What did you expect?"

Roxas nibbled at the crust thoughtfully, wishing that his heart didn't contract so painfully after hearing those words. Was it _really_ seventy two hours since he'd last seen Naminé? That couldn't be right; it felt longer. Knowing how long it had actually been only succeeded in making him feel even worse than he already was. He dropped the sandwich back onto the plate and sighed, "I don't know what's worse; that you've been counting the hours or that I know exactly how you feel." He looked away from Sora's piercing gaze, knowing that his brother was wondering why he had yet to have made a move. How could he answer when he barely knew the answer himself? He closed his eyes and tried to picture her face. It relieved the sense of unbearable loneliness he currently had to deal with. "You think it's easy for me either?"

The brunette was silent for a while; the only sound came from him the squeak of the springs as he shifted his weight on the couch. By the time he started speaking again, Roxas had started nibbling at his toastie, his eyes focused on his twin. "Well...no." Sora muttered. He tossed his brother a glance and smiled sadly, "I know that you miss Naminé just as much as I miss Kairi. It is hard."

Roxas swallowed heavily, hating how tired he suddenly felt. He really did miss her. It had only been three days, but he felt well and truly lost, especially since he had recently come to the realisation of just how deep his feelings for her actually were. "I haven't heard from Naminé at all..." He whispered softly, staring down at his half eaten sandwich glumly. "Have you heard from Kairi...?"

"Nope." Sora replied curtly as he stared angrily up at the ceiling. "I haven't and it's driving me crazy. I don't know how much longer I can take." He rolled onto his side and met Roxas' gaze, his eyes filled with a serious glint, "The thing is, she's not just my girlfriend. She's my best friend, too. To go days without being with her makes me want to tear my own hair out."

The blonde tried to smile, or at least laugh, but he was too tired to really try. He felt so lost without her, but he wasn't surprised that his brother felt a lot worse. He and Kairi were like Siamese twins; they weren't made to be separated, so these past few days must have been pure and simple agony for Sora. Unfortunately for him, Roxas knew exactly what his brother was getting at. He felt the exact same, in some respects. "I know what you mean... I feel the same... Like a piece of me is missing."

"This sucks!" The brunette suddenly declared heatedly, slamming his fist into one of the pillows lying haphazardly alongside his body.

"Agreed." Roxas murmured slowly, watching his brother's every move. Things were looking dismal. He hated seeing his brother so dejected; he was so used to seeing him hyper and happy and he wanted that side to him back. Without the girls to fill the gaps in their lives, there wasn't much for them to do but mope and eat in the company of one another. With that thought, he offered his plate to his brother, "Wanna share my toasties?"

Sora looked over at him, that cheeky grin of his making a sudden reappearance on his face. "You're the best."

Roxas shot him a grin in response. If there was one thing that could be counted upon to cheer Sora up, it was food.

**~{*}~**

It turned out that two toasties between them weren't enough and they ended up ordering a take away as well.

Three pizzas, a plate of chips, four bowls of ice cream and two whole bottles of cola later, both Roxas and Sora were lying on the floor of the living room, clutching at their filled stomachs contentedly.

The latter of the two suddenly threw his arms wide and let out an extremely loud and resounding burp. Roxas tilted his head towards the brunette and wrinkled his nose out of distaste, purposefully shifting away from him. "Seriously? That's just gross."

The brunette looked somewhat chuffed with himself as he rolled into his stomach and propped his chin on his upturned hands. He hovered above his brother and grinned cheekily as he chorused, "We all do it!"

Roxas rolled away from him and scrambled into a sitting position, glaring over at the brunette like he had just contracted a disease, which was quite likely considering how filthy Sora could be on weekends. He gave his brother a once over and shook his head as the brunette let out another burp. "Oh no, not like that, we don't."

Sora shrugged the subtle insult off and launched himself at the blonde, his expression childlike. "Guess what?" He exclaimed, bouncing on his knees excitedly in front of Roxas.

The blonde watched his brother cautiously with a bland expression plastered across his face, careful to keep his socked feet from being crushed by the overzealous brunette. Did he really say that he wanted the hyper and happy Sora back? Well, he'd changed his mind. Sad and depressed Sora was a lot easier to deal with... Why on earth had he let him drink so much pop anyway? "...What?" He asked slowly, fully expecting a somewhat stupid answer.

"I can burp the alphabet!" Sora declared proudly, thumping his chest with his fist, "Wanna hear?"

Thoroughly disturbed by his own brother's idiocy, he scooted as far away from the brunette as humanely possible, but was thankfully saved from having to respond as his phone started blaring from within his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the caller I.D, only to do a confused double take.

He squinted at the screen and scowled. "It says that _'My Personal Sex Slave'_ is calling me." Roxas proclaimed, his narrowed eyes sliding towards Sora. His brother shifted uncomfortably, his previous enthusiasm quickly draining away. "Did you change all of my contacts while I was ordering pizza?"

The brunette blushed and promptly scrambled to his feet, laughing much too loudly for it to be real. "I'm hungry, are you hungry? I think I'll go make some popcorn, want some popcorn—?" He took one look at his brother's irritated face and paled, "Okay, okay, I did it! I changed your contacts!" He started backing away, his expression panicked as Roxas slowly stood and started walking towards him with a predatory grace. Sora threw his hands up in front of his face and squeaked, "Not all of them! Not all of them!"

Roxas backed off a little. The brunette suddenly laughed sheepishly, his blush from earlier reappearing on his face, "Actually...no. I did change all of them." Roxas started advancing again, his fists shaking as his ringtone continued whining. Sora tripped over his own feet in an attempt to escape, practically screeching at the top of his voice, "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

The blonde huffed and folded his arms over his chest, thankful when his phone finally stopped bleating as he stared down at his brother's quivering form. "Sheesh. You're an idiot. I'm not Vanitas, y'know; I won't tear your eyes out _just_ for changing all the contacts in my phone..." He smiled slyly as he watched Sora relax. "But that doesn't mean I won't spike your food with pesticide." The brunette tensed and squeaked, staring up at him with a clearly horrified expression. Roxas laughed lightly and shook his head, unable to stop a grin from stealing across his lips, "I'm joking. Seriously, just go make your popcorn or whatever."

Sora scrambled back to his feet and sprinted the rest of the way into the kitchen, pausing and glancing back only when Roxas' phone resumed ringing once more. "If it's _'My Personal Sex Slave'_ again, you might want to answer that." Sora's eyes seemed to literally _shine_ with mischief, "Trust me on this."

Roxas shot an incredulous look after him as the brunette slipped into the kitchen and glared suspiciously down at his phone. It _was_ _'My Personal Sex Slave'_ calling him again... For all he knew, it could be a paedophile...or it could be Hayner... Against his better judgement, he placed the phone to his ear and accepted the call. "Hello...?" He asked cautiously, scrunching his shoulders with anticipation as he waited for some cringe worthy greeting in response. But when the person at the other end of the line — or, _'My Personal Sex Slave'_ as Sora had renamed them — answered, he was struck with utter disbelief and embarrassment.

"Roxas? Is that you?"

He was stunned into a momentary silence before everything suddenly came crashing down on him like a tidal wave.

"Naminé? I am going to _kill_ him. My brother changed _your_ name to _'My Personal Se—?_" He promptly cut himself off with a groan and pressed a hand over his face, embarrassed that his voice an octave higher than it usually should be. He cleared his throat and forced himself to breathe slow and steady breaths.

"Oh Roxas..." If Naminé heard is muttered rambles, she made no indication that she had, continuing on as if he hadn't said anything, sounding oddly relieved, "I didn't think you'd pick up."

"Naminé... How can you say that?" He was baffled. How could she ever think that? Maybe if Sora hadn't changed his contacts, then he would have picked up on the first ring; he would never intentionally ignore someone, most of all her. He tried to convey his earnest to her down the phone, keeping his voice soft. "Of course I picked up."

It took her a while to respond, but when she did, her voice was small and despondent, "I couldn't be sure, after what happened on Tuesday. I'm so sorry, for all of it... I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She breathed in sharply and mumbled sheepishly, "My mom... Well, she's...unnecessarily overprotective."

Roxas shook his head, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't see him, before remembering to speak again. "I don't care about any of that. I only care about you right now; we haven't spoken in three days after all." He declared boldly, clutching a hand to his chest. "Are you okay? How did you manage to get your phone back?" He paused, a sudden unwanted suspicion rising to the front of his mind. "Where's your mother?"

Naminé laughed. It was a beautiful sound which immediately sent all of his doubts running for cover. She was really talking to him. This was real and not one of his pining fantasies. "Yes to the first question, long story to the second and as for the third; my mom went out half an hour ago to meet with her lawyer." She let out a sudden gasp, sounding somewhat excited, "Oh! Kairi is on the laptop, so tell Sora to get on the webcam!"

And that was the Naminé he knew; always thinking of others. He smiled and relayed the information to his brother with a shout, "Sora! Kairi's on webcam! Their mom went out so you've got a bit of time to talk to her; I'd make the most of it if I were you!"

A rather unmanly shriek sounded from somewhere within the kitchen. "Oh my God!" Sora ran straight through the living room in search of the laptop, screaming as he did. "Oh my God! I am _the_ happiest guy alive! I get to see _Kairi_!"

Roxas stayed silent, just watching his brother dart back into the living room, laptop under one arm, the mother of all grins occupying his face as he continued to squeal with the anticipation of seeing his girlfriend again. The older boy responded with a grin of his own as he left the living room to give the young couple some privacy. He liked to think that he was being pretty considerate. It was a shame Sora couldn't show him the same courtesy. Once he made it to the foot of the stairs, he whispered to the girl at the other end of the phone. "I think you just made him one happy guy."

Naminé started laughing from the other end of the line. "I can hear that! He sounds very happy..." She trailed off, her laughter fading into slight chuckles, "But what about you? How are you doing?"

Roxas sat down on the bottom step, leaning his chin into his upturned hand contentedly. "I'm doing a lot better now." He confessed, his lips curling up at the corners as Naminé started giggling again.

"Oh really?" She hollered teasingly. "Well, that's good to hear." He could literally hear the smile in her voice as she continued to speak in that same soft, gentle tone which sent inexplicable shivers down his spine, "I can't help but wonder... What _has_ put you in such a wonderful mood, hmm?"

At this, his lips widened into a full on grin as he leant back onto his elbows, cradling the phone in the crevice between his shoulder and ear. "Well," He began huskily, his blue eyes closing as he imagined her smiling face staring back at him, "I'm currently talking to the wonderful, amazing, most important person in my life right now. I'd say that I'm entitled to being pretty happy, don't you?"

Naminé hummed I'm agreement, "Yeah, I'd say you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

"Goodnight, Roxas."

"Sweet dreams, Naminé."

Naminé pressed the end call button and fell back amongst her pillows with a contented sigh. She glanced over at the clock sitting on her bedside table and stifled a childish giggle. It was almost two in the morning. Had they really been talking on that long?

Sure, maybe talking to Roxas on the phone wasn't as great as seeing him face to face, holding his hand or running her fingers through his golden hair, but it was a darn sight better than not speaking to him at all.

They had stayed on the phone for hours on end, talking sweet nonsense for the majority of the time, but it was that very nonsense that made her feel like the happiest, luckiest girl alive. What she had even done to deserve such a caring, warm hearted guy was beyond her, but she was extremely grateful to whoever was watching down on her to have had the chance to meet him. Life without him would be no life at all, at least...not now.

She smiled widely up at the whitewashed ceiling above her and reached her hands towards it, feeling as though she could touch the sky — no — the stars if she really wanted to. There was simply no limit to how she was feeling right now. She was over the moon and shooting off into the night sky, her arms thrown wide.

Naminé rolled over onto her stomach and stared down at the phone clasped between her hands. She should probably turn it off and put it back where her mother had 'hidden' it. She didn't want to get into trouble, especially as their mother had promised that if they were good, they might be allowed to go to Axel's party, despite being grounded. Her mom never had been any good with following through with threats for a lengthy amount of time.

Slowly, Naminé clambered to her feet, careful not to accidently step on any of the squeaky floorboards as she crept towards the door, her hands pressed to her chest, the feel of her own heart slamming against her ribcage somewhat exhilarating. Rebelling against her mother wasn't something she wanted to make a habit of, but if she continued to keep her away from Roxas then she would do whatever was necessary to be with him. That, she had decided, was something she would do without hesitation.

Once she was out on the landing, she froze upon seeing the narrow strip of light coming from underneath her sister's door. Was Kairi still talking to Sora? Quietly, undeniably filled with curiosity, she made her way towards her sister's room, still clutching at her phone. She nudged the door open with her foot and peeked inside as a soft giggle suddenly met her ears.

Kairi was lying diagonally across her bed, her feet swinging at the air above her as she tapped away at the laptop in front of her. On the screen, Sora was grinning wildly back at her as he enthusiastically explained something to her, his blue eyes wide and excited.

But of course. It was obvious.

Not wanting to ruin their time together, Naminé backed out onto the landing and closed the door behind her with a soft click. Now she kind of wished that she had stayed on the phone longer with Roxas...

Funnily enough, just as she thought this, her phone vibrated in her hands, startling her immensely. She flipped it over and checked it with shaking hands, her lips turning up into a secret smile as she saw Roxas' name at the top of the screen.

**(1:58 AM) Roxas:** _I miss you already._

She scoffed, but had to admit that reading his text made her heart soar and her pulse race even faster. Why was he so freaking perfect? Surely it was illegal to be this amazing? Roxas never ceased to make her smile and that was what she liked most about him.

**1:59 AM. Text sent. Recipient/s: Roxas:** _It's been five minutes, Roxas._

She rolled her eyes as she clicked the 'send' button before silently making her way back to her room, deciding to keep her phone with her for a little while longer. What could it hurt? It wasn't like her mother was going to look for them in the middle of the night. Besides, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. With that thought in mind, she entered her room and literally dived head first into the covers just as Roxas responded to her text and she couldn't help but laugh.

**(2:02 AM) Roxas: **_Exactly! Five whole minutes! What? You don't miss me too?_

Her cheeks were beginning to hurt. She really ought to stop smiling so much, but he was making it impossible. Heck, he could send her a blank text and she would end up wearing an almighty grin from ear to ear for the rest of the day. Did that make her pathetic?

**2:04 AM. Text sent. Recipient/s: Roxas:** _You know I do~_

Much to her amusement and surprise, a mere few seconds later his response came through.

**(2:04 AM) Roxas:** _Will I be seeing you tomorrow? I hope so… I _need_ to see you._

If it were at all possible, her grin widened even further. He made her feel so happy. She wanted nothing more than to attend that party, just to see him. She couldn't care less about anything else; she just wanted Roxas.

**2:06 AM. Text sent. Recipient/s: Roxas: **_I hope so too. I really want to see you. I don't care about anything else; just you._

**(2:09 AM) Roxas: **_You really want to see me that bad, huh? Well, if that's the case, then I promise you that you'll see me tomorrow._

It had taken him a while to respond, she noticed, but she was glad nonetheless. Would she really get to see him tomorrow? How could he even keep such a promise? Her mother hadn't even said yes to let them go to Axel's party yet! It probably didn't help that she knew what the redhead was like when it came to partying, but that wasn't the point. She just wanted to see Roxas. If he was making that kind of promise to her then he'd better make sure he keeps it. She didn't know if she could take another day without him; it was unthinkable.

**2:10 AM. Text sent. Recipient/s: Roxas:** _What are you planning to do? Mum banned you from seeing me, remember? :(_

**(2:12 AM) Roxas: **_Oh don't worry, you'll find out later! Now, get some sleep. Sweet dreams, Naminé xxx_

She physically shivered. He was seriously something else. She stared at his text for a long time, wondering what he could be planning. She knew what she wanted to happen, but that was just her fantasies talking; there was a low probability of it ever actually happening, unless... No. Naminé shook her head free of her thoughts and tapped out a hasty reply to him.

**2:13 AM. Text sent. Recipient/s: Roxas:** _I'm looking forward to seeing you already. Goodnight, Roxas xxx_

She rolled back to her feet, knowing that it would probably be a good thing if she re-hid her phone, just in case her mother discovered that she had been using it. The last thing she wanted was to be grounded over the weekend, as well. She had people to see and things to do.

This weekend, she was going to put all of her worries behind her and take the plunge. This time, there would be no second thoughts or doubts. She knew how she felt and it was time to act, like Kairi had told her to, damn the principles.

She couldn't wait for him to make the move any longer. This time, it was her turn.

**~{*}~**

When Naminé awoke the next morning, she was in a fantastic mood. The sun was shining through her hastily drawn curtains, bathing her lithe form in a comforting warm glow and filling her with a new sense of self-confidence. She could hear the soft rushing of the waves meeting the shore, the shrill cawing of the seagulls which often circled overhead and the sharp whistle of the wind in the distance. She felt as though all of her senses were hyper sensitive, adding to the feeling of contentment thrumming through her entire being. She felt well and truly alive.

She stretched her hands above her head and smiled, keeping her eyes closed against the bright morning light, wanting to bask in the moment for as long as she could manage...

...And all too soon her bedroom door slammed open, shattering the peaceful moment.

"Naminé! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It's morning!" Kairi sung cheerfully as she bounded over to the bed and literally hurled herself onto her sister's small frame.

Naminé let out a sudden squeak of protest, finding that the air was completely knocked from her lungs. She tried to wrestle the redhead aside, but Kairi was much too excited and refused to be dismissed so easily. Finally giving up on the lost cause of her escape, she blonde slumped back amongst the pillows, cracking one eye open to glare up at her sister.

Ignoring the filthy glare Naminé shot in her direction after being oh-so rudely assaulted, Kairi continued to squeal in a high pitched voice, "And you'll never guess what mom said! You'll never guess! Go on, try to guess!"

The blonde plucked her left arm out from underneath her sister's dead weight and rubbed at her wrist pitifully. "You just told me that I'll never guess. Why then tell me to try and—"

Before the poor girl could finish her sentence, Kairi butted in, her face lighting up with obvious enthusiasm. "Mom's letting us go to Axel's beach party! Isn't that awesome?!" When she was met with a long, blank stare, the redhead rolled her eyes and continued her rambling, shuffling to the edge of the bed, ultimately freeing her sister, "She said that we've been really good and hardly complained over the last three days and that she thinks we've earned ourselves a day out! She says that so long as we all stay together and don't wander off anywhere alone that she doesn't mind us staying overnight either! That means I get a whole night with Sor—"

Naminé held her hands up and shook them wildly in front of the redhead's face. "Whoa. Hold it there girl." She fixed her sister with a stern, scolding look, "I would rather not hear about what you and Sora have planned for this afternoon, okay? That stays between you and him, alright?"

Kairi shrugged it off, beaming widely from ear to ear. "Yeah, I guess that's fair enough..." She trailed off, her smile turning coy and seductive, "But what about you and Roxas? Have you made any...y'know…?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and shimmied closer to the blushing blonde, "_Plans_?"

"None at all." Naminé lied as she pulled herself into a sitting position, twisting a thick strand of hair around her forefinger, purposefully avoiding her sister's penetrating stare. Sure she had plans; she just wasn't prepared to share them with her sister. She wanted it to be a special evening; she didn't want everybody finding out just yet.

The redhead let out a hysterical giggle, her violet tinged eyes sparkling with amusement, "Oh _come on_ Naminé." She threw an arm around the girl's shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before springing away, her expression teasing, "I _know_ you love the guy, so don't bother lying to me."

Naminé choked on air, her mouth opening and closing in a comical fashion as she tried to make sense of her sister's words. "L-love?" She stuttered, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. "Who ever said anything about love?"

Kairi smiled a secret smile. Naminé didn't like it, especially when the redhead chuckled and twirled away, calling over her shoulder in a sing-song voice, "Oh hush. It's obvious. Don't deny it, Naminé."

"Where did that even come from?!" The blonde screeched, on the verge of hyperventilating. 'Love' was a whole other level compared to 'Like'. How was she ever supposed to recover? Now Kairi was just taking things too far. "You're crazy!" She exclaimed.

The redhead let out a loud, hearty laugh. "Maybe I am! Who knows?" She stopped in Naminé's doorway and turned towards her, a stern, reprimanding expression reaching her features, "Now get ready! We've got a long day ahead of us! We might as well get started now!"

Naminé flopped back against the covers with an audible groan.

**~{*}~**

Half an hour later, Naminé somehow hauled herself from the comfort of her bed and miraculously managed to stand upright long enough for a ten minute shower. By the time the blonde padded downstairs, dressed in nothing but a pair of joggers and tank top with her hair still piled on top of her head beneath a fluffy white towel, she discovered that Kairi was already kitted out in her favourite shorts and 'Princess of Heart' t-shirt and was beginning to sort out the crates of drinks they would be taking over to the Play Island that afternoon. She'd thrown her hair up into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck as she worked furiously to organise everything, pausing only to pull out the pencil tucked behind her ear and tick something off on the sheet of paper jammed between her knees.

Naminé stood just outside the kitchen and watched her for a while, fascinated by how efficiently the redhead worked. She'd placed each brand of drink into a separate crate and had even packed a medical kit, several blankets and plenty of black bin bags to collect the rubbish in, should they need them. She seemed to have thought of everything, even though they were only supposed to be supplying drinks. But then, Kairi wasn't the type to leave things to chance; she preferred to be organised and know that something was going to be there than not at all. Naminé couldn't exactly argue with this logic.

With a smile, she skipped into the kitchen and swung herself up onto one of the high stools seated at the breakfast bar.

Kairi glanced up when her sister walked in and flashed a toothy grin in her direction before turning back to one of the crates, her brow furrowing with concentration. "Having trouble waking up?"

"A little." Naminé admitted sheepishly. She had stayed up until two in the morning, after all. She dreaded to think how late Kairi had stayed up in comparison, especially since she had seemed really comfortable while taking to Sora when Naminé had peeked in.

"Here." Kairi suddenly thrust a cup of questionable looking liquid into the blonde's hands, her head still tilted towards the checklist crammed between her knees. "If that doesn't wake you up...then a boot to the face might."

The blonde made a face at her sister behind her back, but took a reluctant sip of the liquid anyway. She instantly spat it back out again, spluttering and coughing and wheezing. It tasted like rotten eggs, sour milk and marmite. In short; she hated it. "Oh...my...God." She squeaked, finding that her throat was suddenly very dry. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to the sink, shoving her mouth underneath the facet and turning the water on full blast in an attempt to erase the rancid taste from her mouth. When she felt as though she didn't want to tear off her own tongue anymore, she flicked the tap off and wiped at her lips with the towel, scowling over at the snickering redhead, "What on _earth_ is in that? It's disgusting!"

Kairi had the dignity to look offended. "Hey! I don't knock your drink preferences, so don't knock mine!" Her tone softened and she immediately turned away again, reaching for the discarded cup with a wry grin, "Besides, it did the trick, didn't it?" She then downed its contents and slammed the cup against the floor with a satisfied sigh, causing the blonde to shiver out of revulsion.

Despite her disgust, Naminé couldn't disagree with that. She did feel a lot livelier than she did an hour ago. But that wasn't the point. She could have _died_.

"Pass me my phone will you?" Kairi hollered as she sat cross legged on the floor in the middle of several items. She held the list dutifully in front of her face, ticking off several more items on her list before piling them away into nearby crates. "I need to call Olette and make sure that she's still bringing her dad's gazebo." She pointed a finger towards the kitchen counter behind her before immersing herself back into her work.

Naminé sighed, but slipped down from the stool and trotted over to the indicated area, searching amongst the mound of crushed paper and pencil shavings for Kairi's phone. Apparently their mom had given them permission to use their phones today, too. Naminé wasn't complaining. She glanced over at her sister's back and wrinkled her nose, "So...when are we taking the drinks over?"

Kairi didn't even look up as she responded, "Axel's picking us up at half twelve. If he's awake that is. If not, we'll have to get mom to drop us off at the beach." She flapped a hand at Naminé and the blonde quickly fished the phone out from underneath a pile of important looking documents and dropped the device into her sister's upturned palm. The redhead typed out a number and placed the mobile to her ear, "I think he's bringing Demyx to help out, too, but I don't really see the point. That guy will find the first bit of dry sand he can and sleep for the rest of the afternoon."

The blonde watched her curiously, her eyebrows drawing into a small frown. "Will anyone else be coming over at that time?"

The redhead seemed to ponder her question for a moment, tilting her head to the side and jamming her phone between her shoulder and ear as it began to ring, "I don't think so... Hayner and Olette might be coming along, too, if they can carry their things down to the boats." She smiled suddenly, meeting Naminé's eyes from the floor, "Roxas and Sora are bringing the sports equipment over at half one, an hour before everybody else is due to arrive."

Naminé's heart fluttered excitedly in her chest, but she quickly fought to get it under control, feigning nonchalance. "Who's bringing what, exactly?"

"Well, Olette is bringing the gazebo and other means of staying dry." Kairi murmured, indicating to a particular section on her checklist with the tip of her pencil. "Axel is supplying the matches as well as obviously buying the drinks for us. Hayner is bringing some lighting fuel to help the wood catch fire quicker. Pence is bringing extra sleeping bags and tents along with Tidus and Wakka." She suddenly rolled her eyes and grinned animatedly, pointing proudly to herself, "Obviously we're supplying the drinks Axel bought for us earlier in the week and Roxas and Sora are bringing the other pieces of equip—Olette! Hey! I didn't think you'd pick up! Yes-yes, I know. I'm sorry; I know it's early... Mhmm, yep, it's about the party—yes! Really? Oh that's great. I can tick that off." Kairi flicked her pencil across the bottom half of the paper in her hand with a laugh, "That's awesome."

Naminé turned away from her sister and headed over to the fridge, careful to step around the crates piled all around the kitchen floor, deciding that she was beginning to feel a little peckish. She pulled out the first bar of chocolate she laid eyes on and settled back down on the stool seated in front of the breakfast bar, listening to her sister as she continued to chatter away to Olette, her voice high pitched and excited. She was still talking about the party, of course, to the point where she was almost hyperventilating. Naminé propped her elbows up on the worktop and blew her fringe out of her eyes, tearing at the chocolates golden wrapping, her thoughts immediately drifting to Roxas and the fact that she would soon be seeing him in a matter of hours.

She could just _imagine_ the smile on his face when they saw each other for the first time in three days and could almost _feel_ his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her in for a hug. She remembered how his hair would always smell of fresh green apples and how his skin felt like soft silk beneath her fingertips. If she sat there and closed her eyes, she was almost certain that she could recall every little one of his features without fail.

Kairi suddenly let out a rather loud laugh down the phone, breaking Naminé out of her daydream. The blonde blushed, deciding to tune back into her sister's conversation, noticing how her smile was wide and friendly as she chattered away to Olette. "Yes. It will be… Oh! Yes, I'll be sure to let them know! Alright, see you then. Bye Olette!"

The redhead ended the call and dropped her phone into her lap, stretching both of her arms above her head just as their mother walked into the kitchen; her glasses perched on the end of her nose. She took one look at the mess before her and lifted one delicate eyebrow, looking between Naminé and Kairi, her expression amused. "Well, it certainly looks busy in here. I barely recognise it."

"Mother!" Kairi squealed, springing gracefully to her feet and throwing herself at the young woman. "Thank you again for letting us go to the party tonight!"

Amelia caught her daughter and squeezed her tight before setting her aside again, her eyes taking in the crates dotting about the floor. She frowned disapprovingly, "Mhmm, I have a feeling I may just regret it, if all of this alcohol is anything to go by."

While Kairi blushed guiltily, Naminé popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth and replied in a relaxed manner, "It's not for us, mom, so you don't need to worry." When Amelia fixed her with a sceptical stare, the blonde smiled genuinely, "Axel needed some place to store it without having to worry about somebody drinking it all. His room-mates are a little crazy when it comes to alcohol. It was logical to choose us, seeing as we're his family and especially since we don't drink..." Under her breath, once her mother had turned away, the blonde added, "...Much..."

Kairi shot her a grateful stare before attempting to clear a relatively safe path for her mother to reach the sink without tripping over anything. "Naminé's right. We won't drink a lot. Maybe one bottle between us." She tensed up, waiting for their mother to explode, "That's okay...right?"

Amelia chuckled and patted the redhead's arm, "That's fine. You are teenagers after all. Even if I tell you not to do it, you still will. At least this way you won't have to go behind my back." At this, she gave the two girls a warning look. They instantly bowed their heads out of shame. "Is there going to be someone who won't be drinking to watch over you all?" The woman continued as she reached the sink.

The older of the two girls tapped her chin, frowning thoughtfully. "Hmm... I think Vanitas said he wasn't going to drink."

Naminé had to clamp her mouth shut, out of the fear of calling her sister's bluff. That was the biggest lie ever. Vanitas, not drinking? Kairi must be crazy if she thought that their mom was going to buy that!

After pausing and mulling it over, Amelia nodded, accepting Kairi's words. "That sounds sensible. I think Vanitas will be able to keep everyone in line, even if he can't be nice about it."

While Kairi laughed in agreement, Naminé sat in silence, feeling as though they were going behind their mother's back again, even though they'd promised not to. However, when she finally met Kairi's gaze across the room, she felt slightly reassured. The redhead looked a little worried, as well, but she had a confident glint in her eyes, reminding her of her pledge.

The party was going to be amazing, regardless.

Tonight, she was finally going to confess to Roxas.

How bad could it be? Right…?

* * *

><p>No real interaction, but I quite liked it! How about you guys? Did you enjoy reading it?<p>

I know what you're all thinking—_still no kiss._ Well, how about this: it will be happening...very...very...very soon-ish. Does that comfort any of you? xD *Insert evil laugh*

I promise good things will happen in the next chapter! See you all soon, thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review! All comments, personal thoughts and suggestions are greatly appreciated and well loved. *Huggles them*

Ciao for now~!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	24. Chapter 23

**Review replies:**

**Nick:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, a big party hosted by Axel! Thanks for reviewing!

**animeluv3:** I thought about it...but no, Naminé's dad doesn't appear in this chapter. Just you wait though... xD I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**KK:** Oh wow... You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that. I'm glad that my fanfic means that much to someone! You're very welcome! ^^ And thank _you_ for reviewing and sharing that with me. It means _so_ so much!

* * *

><p>Hello guys! I have another update for you! It's a long one, because I had so much I needed to cram in. There may be a few things happening which surprise you...hopefully a good surprise.<p>

I'm dedicating this chapter to a **_dear_** friend of mine — _SummonerDagger88._ She's been such a big help with this chapter and I simply couldn't have done it without you, so thank you, for everything!

I won't say anymore — I don't want to ruin anything. So, on that note, I present to you the latest instalment! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Despite the cool autumn drifting across the islands, reminding the world that winter was drawing ever closer, Naminé's forehead was beaded with sweat as she helped Kairi load the last crate into the small rowing boat. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand and leaned forwards on her knees, breathing heavily. "Oh my goodness. I am _so_ glad that's over."

Kairi, who looked just as exhausted as she felt, shot her a weary grin and swayed towards one of the crooked wooden posts. "Tell me about it." She pushed her cherry red fringe back from her flushed face. "I didn't think we'd ever get it done. It's taken us a whole hour!"

Naminé hitched her t-shirt up, exposing her mid-riff to the thankfully refreshing breeze and turned her face towards the sky. "Well, at least it'll be ready for when Axel arrives to row it over." She pointed out with a smile, glancing over at her sister as she let out a sudden huff of annoyance.

The redhead folded her arms over her chest and scowled down at her sandaled feet sulkily. "Yeah right." She grumbled sourly, blowing a strand of hair away from her face irritably, "He'll take forever to turn up."

"What was that about me taking _forever_ to turn up, Kairi? I think I got here pretty fast, by my standards anyway." A sudden sly voice laughed from behind the unsuspecting redhead.

Kairi squealed and leapt away from the pyromaniac who had somehow snuck up on her, immediately latching onto the first thing she came into contact with, which happened to be poor and unfortunate Naminé. The blonde yelped and caught her sister, but leaned back a little too far, causing the two of them to go toppling over the edge of the pier with a matching pair of high pitched screams.

The whole while, Axel stood on the edge of the wooden jetty and laughed, watching the two undignified sisters scramble helplessly around in the shallow water. "Alright down there, girls?" He waggled his eyebrows as he caught sight of their extremely wet clothing, "I didn't think you were meant to take a dip until _after_ you've got your bikinis on."

The two girls shot out of the water like a bullet out of a gun, launching themselves at the chuckling redhead, wearing twin enraged expressions. "Axel!"

**~{*}~**

After fully extracting a sufficient amount of revenge on the pyromaniac, the three young adults finally managed to row over to the Play Island without too much of a complaint, where they found that Hayner and Olette were already waiting.

The two of them had put up the gazebo near the base of the waterfall and set up a collapsible picnic table beneath it, which was where the drinks would be situated for the night.

A thoroughly soaked Axel was the first to exit the boat, storming off towards the picnic table, growling to himself under his breath, while Kairi and Naminé watched on with satisfied smiles. Olette and Hayner warily approached the twins, glancing back at Axel as he walked past without even acknowledging them when they greeted him.

"What happened to him?" Hayner asked, an amused grin appearing on his face, "Why's he all wet?" He did a double take when he saw the two girls sitting in the bottom of the boat, "Heck, why are _you_ two all wet? What's going on?"

"Let's try asking one question at a time, Hayner." Olette chided playfully, her green eyes alight with obvious mirth as she turned towards the two girls, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Although...I would like to know what happened, too. You look as though you all took a bath fully clothed."

"Oh, nothing!" Kairi called in a sing song voice as she, too, exited the boat, tying it up to the nearest post before turning to her sister and offering her a hand. "We just extracted some rightful revenge on dearest Axel over there. Right, Naminé?"

Naminé giggled and accepted her sister's hand, "Right. He started it." She hopped out of the boat and landed with a loud squelch on the pier beside the redhead. "We only retaliated with...extreme prejudice."

Kairi grabbed a handful of her hair and wrung it out, stifling a giggle of her own as a steady stream of water dripped down her wrist. "Of course, our plans of revenge soon turned into a full on water fight..." She shrugged at Hayner and Olette, grinning widely at the two.

"...Hence the reason we're pretty much soaked." Naminé concluded as she wrung her own hair out and tossed it over her shoulder in its usual position. "It was fun, until he threatened to dunk us in alcohol and throw us onto the bonfire later tonight. It stopped being amusing at that point."

"Wow..." Hayner commented, shifting noticeably closer to Olette as he threw Axel a wary glance from where he sat underneath the gazebo in nothing but his swimming trunks. "That...uh...sure escalated quickly. Are you sure he won't burn the _rest_ of us?"

"Nah, he'll be fine. He just needs to…to cool off a little!" Kairi added with an evil laugh. "But enough chat. Let's get this alcohol stored and ready for tonight!" She stooped down and lifted the first crate out of the boat before handing it to Hayner, her tone becoming deep and commanding, "We have a schedule to keep to, after all!"

Naminé backed away from her sister as she started barking orders at the two poor teenagers, wanting to keep well away from her while she went off on one of her rampages. She ended up meandering over to where Axel was sat, still pouting over being sufficiently soaked and turned into a human sponge by the two teenage girls. He shot her a filthy glare as she approached, silently warning her away, but she paid him no mind and plopped herself down onto the bench opposite him. She watched him for a long time, before uttering, "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry if we annoyed you."

Axel's hostile glare lessened somewhat as he regarded the girl with a strange expression. Eventually, his lips split into a smirk and he waved a hand at her, "Ah, whatever Blondie. I'll get you back."

While she resented the nickname, she knew that she couldn't very well speak out against him; she wasn't in any position to. But that didn't mean she was defeated, oh no. She shrugged offhandedly, grinning back at him, "I have no doubt that you will. But we'll be ready."

Much to her amusement, Axel's smirk widened and he leaned forwards slightly, the prospect of a challenge sparking a fire in his eyes. "That sounds like an invitation. Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong."

"Bring it, pyro." Naminé countered, also leaning in, her eyes narrowed.

"Do your worst, Blondie." The redhead barked, rising to his feet, his own eyes narrowed.

Naminé followed suit, her hands landing on her hips in an authoritative manner, "Let's set aside some ground rules." She stated, watching him cautiously the whole while, glancing between the serious glint in his eyes and the triumphant smirk curving across his lips. "No biting, no dirty tricks and most importantly; no holding back."

Axel scoffed, turning his head away from her, his arms folded defiantly over his chest. "Not gonna happen."

"Then let's do this. Let's finish it once and for all. Whoever wins gets bragging rights for a year and the loser has to do whatever the winner asks for a whole fortnight." The blonde declared, thrusting her hand out towards him, her blue eyes all but daring him to take it.

Slowly, obviously suspicious of her motives, he accepted her hand and gripped it firmly. "We're on. Winner takes all." He growled, "Expect to lose."

"Yeah, you wish." She replied curtly, shaking his hand with equal fervour before letting go and twirling away, her mind reeling.

And just like that, she had started World War Three with a crazed, vengeful pyromaniac. She was _so_ going down.

**~{*}~**

"You did what?!"

Naminé winced at the volume of her sister's voice and recoiled, turning her attention back to the tent they were setting up. Not long after they arrived, Pence, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka appeared with the sleeping bags and tents. They'd decided to pitch them beneath the bridge, away from where they were planning to build the fire. It made sense; especially since they would be sheltered from any rain should it occur during the night. It was doubtful, though. Destiny Islands rarely ever saw rain, according to Kairi.

She peeked over the top of the poles she has been scrutinising and met the redhead's incredulous stare with a roll of her eyes. "I know, I know. It was stupid." She hadn't actually meant to get into a bet with Axel; it had just _happened_. Heck, she didn't even really know what they were fighting _for_.

Kairi spluttered and rolled up the manual she had been reading before chucking it at the blonde's head, not even sparing a second to look triumphant when it smacked her right in the face. "Stupid?" She cried, "How about brainless? Ludicrous? Idiotic? Ridiculous—?"

Naminé hurled the manual right back at her and grabbed the nearest pole, slotting it into another. "I get it, Kairi." She sighed and leaned back on her elbows, forcing her expression to become light and carefree, "But what does it matter? It's only Axel. What's the worst he could do?"

Her sister looked as though she were about to start having heart palpitations. Her face went cherry red to match her hair and her eyes almost popped right out of their sockets. Yeah, she was pissed. She threw her hands skyward and screeched, "Do you know how notorious he is when it comes to bets, most of all when he's pissed? Of course you don't. Well, let me spell it out for you; he _never_ loses."

She tried to appear more confident than she felt by drawing herself up to her full height and folding her arms over her chest. "Well, I think it's about time someone broke that streak, don't you?"

"You're crazy." Kairi declared, shaking her head dismissively as she stood, pulling the frame of the tent with her. "You're absolutely out of your darn mind. You should back out."

"There's no way I'm backing out. That would mean I'd lose. Besides, it's just a bit of banter." Naminé defended as she followed her sister's lead, slotting the two pieces of frame together with a click.

Kairi reached for the tarpaulin by her feet and flung it over the frame, gesturing for Naminé to grab the edge. "No. It's war." She threw her sister a pitied stare, "I'm sorry, but you're as good as done for when going up against him."

The blonde deadpanned, her blue eyes darkening, "Gee, thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Anything for you, Nam!" Kairi chorused with a smile before tilting her head back and yelling, "Hayner! Where'd you put that mallet? I need it for the pegs!"

Naminé rolled her eyes and dusted herself down, deciding to hit the refreshment table while she waited for Kairi to finish up with the tents and for everybody else to arrive.

"Hey, Naminé!"

She knew that voice… That was...

The blonde paused mid step and blinked before wheeling around at the sound of _his_ voice and letting out a sharp gasp, a hand flying to her face. And there he was...he and his brother sitting in one of the small rowing boats, gliding in towards the pier.

Roxas.

When he saw her turn towards him, he laughed and waved at her, calling out her name, "Naminé!" He clambered hurriedly out of the boat occupying both he and his brother, a bright, reassuring grin flashing across his face as she took a hesitant step back. He landed in the shallows and he began to pull the boat into the shore, his eyes never leaving hers.

This was... It was real. It had to be.

All thoughts suddenly fled her mind. Her heart started thumping faster, her breath came out in short bursts and her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. It had been three long days since she'd seen him and her feelings for the boy hadn't lessened at all.

She shook off her shock with another quiet gasp and started sprinting towards him as he tied the boat to one of the many posts, as per Sora's request. He barely had time to straighten up and prepare to catch her as Naminé literally barrelled into him, her arms locking tightly around his waist. She let out a cry of relief, clinging to him as if her very life depended on it, which it might as well. She felt truly alive again, as though a piece of her soul had been renewed and restored.

He threw his arms out in an attempt to keep the two of them from falling back into the surf around their ankles and laughed as she buried her face in his chest, her hands clutching at his shirt, showing no signs of letting go any time soon. Slowly, he let his arms encircle her waist and hold her tight, although he remained silent, content within the moment they were sharing.

Three days. Three _whole_ days. How had she even survived? How had she managed it? But none of that was of any importance to her anymore; he was here, he was with her again and nothing else in the world even mattered.

"You're here." She whispered, pulling her face away from his chest to stare up at him, in awe. She reached a hand towards his face, stopping short of his cheek, unable to contain the smile which spread across her face. "You're really here."

"Yeah," He laughed, leaning forward to brush his lips against her upturned forehead, much to her inner delight. "I'm really here."

Her throat tightened slightly as he leaned back again, gazing into her eyes with a strange tenderness she'd never seen him display before. "I've…I've missed you!"

Roxas dipped his head towards her and smiled, "I know. I missed you too."

"SORA!"

The two blondes looked up sharply as a red blur shot past them and dived onto the unsuspecting brunette standing beside the boat, attempting to lug several bags of equipment out onto the jetty. He barely had time to pull a surprised face when the red blur tackled him into the shallow surf, bags and all.

"Ack!" Sora yelped as he spewed salt water from his mouth, cautiously reopening his bright blue eyes, which he had reflexively closed before landing in the water, and stared up at his girlfriend who was hovering above him, the largest grin spread across her lips. He grinned playfully back up at her, his arms circling around her waist, pulling her close. "Kairi! You found me!"

"Yeah." She giggled, burying her face in his now sopping wet shirt, her arms locking tightly around his torso. "I guess I kind of did, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

By half one, almost all of the partygoers had arrived—they were only waiting on a few members from the Organization, Aqua, Terra, Vanitas and Ven. Axel — who was still apparently very annoyed after what had happened between him and the Takari twins — was helping Pence, Wakka and Hope, whom had recently appeared, find somewhere cool for the drinks to stand until the evening. Hayner and Olette had disappeared off somewhere, most likely to have some time on their own before this evening really got into full swing.

Roxas himself was sat on the sand near to the gazebo, his hands splayed out behind him as he stared across at the blonde sitting a little way in front of him, her small pink tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on what she was doing.

He watched Naminé intently as her pencil scratched insistently against the paper, her eyes never leaving the scene before her. She sketched and sketched and sketched, pausing only to readjust her positioning or swipe a strand of hair away from her face. Once or twice she would glance his way, only to look back sharply towards the spectacle going on in the sapphire ocean in front of her, her pale cheeks stained with a vibrant red. True be told, he was sure his own cheeks were the same colour, but he didn't worry about it; there was nobody around to see his blush as everybody else was too busy focusing on the tasks at hand or the war being waged between Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Selphie.

The two girls were sat atop their respective boy's shoulders, squealing and splashing at each other, their laughter ringing out across the island, while the boys wrestled with one another, their arms wound tightly around each other's, their gazes unrelenting. Suddenly, Kairi flicked her leg out, disentangling Selphie's from Tidus' shoulders, sending the girl toppling backwards into the waves...only to she somehow managed to drag the poor boy down with her, partly because she was clutching furiously at his head.

Sora threw his fists skyward and let out a loud whoop, Kairi following suit as the two losers resurfaced, twin scowls perched on their features.

"Cheater!" Selphie declared heatedly, poking at Kairi's foot with her manicured nail. "I demand a rematch! Ain't I right, baby?" She turned towards Tidus, but the boy discreetly turned his head away, whistling for no apparent reason. Selphie bristled and shoved a finger beneath the chortling redhead's nose, "Rematch. Now." She demanded.

"Rematch? What for? So you can lose again? It doesn't look like Tidus wants to play ball." Kairi countered with a triumphant expression, her violet-blue eyes staring the poor girl down.

At this, Sora suddenly howled with laughter and tottered back slightly, causing the redhead to lose her balance and fall off his shoulders. She let out a high pitched shriek and scrabbled at Sora's arms in an attempt to right herself, but the brunette sneakily unhooked her legs and darted away from her, leaving the girl to tumble into the sea in a flurry of squeals and splutters.

"Sora!" Kairi shrieked once she resurfaced beside him, her hair pushed back from her face, "How could you? That was a cheap shot! You're supposed to be my teammate, not a traitor!"

The brunette was too busy cackling to really pay attention to the seething glare he was receiving from his girlfriend, his arm wrapped tightly around his own stomach. "I'm s-s-s-sorry! I can't! You said Tidus doesn't want to play ball." When Kairi continued to stare at him as though she wanted to murder him, Sora wiped a tear from his eye and held his hands out placidly, his laughter subsiding to subdued chuckles, "Play ball...ball...Blitzball!" He started laughing all over again, grabbing at Tidus' shoulders for support. The blonde didn't look very amused and was quick to shrug the brunette off.

Kairi looked from her boyfriend to Selphie, who nodded in unison with her. "Rematch. But this time, let's even the odds…" They both shot twin malicious grins towards the boys before pouncing, splashing water in their faces and trying to dunk them both beneath the surface.

It was all over rather fast, Roxas noticed with some amusement. Selphie was almost immediately captured by Tidus, who trapped her against his chest where she flopped around until she realised that resistance was futile. Kairi went down soon after, Sora scooping her up and tossing the screeching redhead over his shoulder as effortlessly as he would a sack of flour. The two teenagers lugged their precious prizes towards the shore and dumped them in the shallows before racing off, the girls shrieking profanities after them.

The blonde looked up as a shadow fell across him and grinned. Naminé eased herself down into a space beside him, her sketchpad tucked underneath one of her arms. She placed it underneath her bent legs and gestured towards the squabbling teenagers with her pencil. "They're kind of cute, don't you think? They still act like best friends, even though they're in a relationship with one another. It's so relaxed and carefree." She sighed wistfully, wrapping her arms loosely around her knees. "I want to be like that with someone, someday."

Roxas cast a lingering glance in her direction, an easy smile making its way across his face. "I'm sure you will. There's someone out there who cares for you very much, I know it." And he's sitting right next to you. He thought it, but bit down on his tongue to stop himself from speaking it aloud. Not yet. It wasn't time just yet.

Naminé hummed happily, tilting her head back towards the sky, her lips lifting into a shy smile as the sun's rays rippled across her heart-shaped face. "You know…" She began quietly, turning her head in his direction ever so slightly, her eyes still closed, "You and I are kind of like that, aren't we?" Her eyes slowly slid open, a light blush speckling her cheeks, "Carefree and happy; it's nice."

He blinked several times, both surprised but secretly pleased that she saw their friendship that way and stammered quietly, "I-I suppose we are, yeah."

Naminé suddenly turned her head towards the pier as several raised voices filled the air. "It looks like your cousins finally decided to make an appearance. They don't sound too happy."

Roxas sighed and rose to his feet, brushing the sand off his hands. He glanced back down at Naminé who was watching him with a curious expression, her eyes filled with warmth, and fixed her with a lopsided grin. "I'll be right back. I'll go see what they're fighting about this time."

He was already half way across the beach when he heard her call softly, "...I'll be here..."

Roxas didn't have any time to dwell on her words however, as he reached the pier and found that his two cousins appeared to be in the middle of a rather heated argument.

"...don't care what you think, Ventus. You aren't drinking tonight." Vanitas growled, his hand clenching a fistful of his younger brother's shirt. "I promised our mother that I wouldn't let you do anything stupid, you idiot."

Ven glared defiantly back at his twin, holding his chin up high, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Vanitas was all but holding him over the edge of the jetty. "Oh, so because you're the older one, you're allowed to do all of the big boy things, huh?" He shot back, reaching a hand up in an attempt to pry his brother's fingers away from his shirt.

"That's right." Vanitas replied curtly through gritted teeth, his golden eyes smouldering with obvious anger.

At this, the blonde's anger seemed sizzle away, replaced by frustration. "You're so annoying!" He dropped his hand back to his side when it became apparent that Vanitas wasn't letting go. "It's not like I'm gonna wander off anywhere!"

The older boy snarled and shook his twin harshly, his face now a few mere inches away from him. "Do I look as if I care? No." He turned around and pushed his brother away, "So you'll listen to me, or I'll kick your ass."

Ven staggered slightly as he backed away from the edge of the pier, his eyes narrowed dangerously on Vanitas. "Yeah right, you wouldn't dare. You're already in enough trouble with—" His eyes suddenly flickered towards the blonde standing a little way off, his lips automatically turning up into a grin, "Roxas! Hey, I didn't notice you there! I thought you were with Naminé."

Roxas looked silently between the two brothers and sighed inwardly, scraping a hand across his face, "I was, but I heard you two fighting and decided to see what all the fuss was about." He glanced pointedly at Vanitas who raised an eyebrow and looked away, grumbling something under his breath.

The younger blonde looked exasperated. "It's nothing; Vanitas is just being an ass. Go on back to Naminé, it's—"

Vanitas let out a derisive snort, silencing his brother mid-sentence. "Oh yeah, it's fine alright. Aqua and Terra are 'officially dating'. After what happened when they broke up, I don't want this idiot getting drunk and falling head first into the ocean during a depressive meltdown." He looked down at his hand in a bored manner and yawned, "Mother would kill me, not to mention it would be a right pain to drag his sorry ass out again." At this, he glared up through his lashes at his twin, his expression positively evil.

As much as he hated to admit it, Roxas found himself agreeing with Vanitas. That within itself was rather rare. He shifted uncomfortably, preparing himself for the onslaught he was about to receive, "He's right, Ven."

And sure enough, Ven wheeled on him, his expression distressed, "Oh come _on_. Not you too!" He threw his arms wide, "I'm fine! They're my best friends, I'm...I'm happy for them!" He faltered slightly, but continued on, his eyes filled with determination, "Besides, this party is supposed to be fun. You guys are ruining it for me already."

His brother rolled his eyes and snapped, "You know what? _Fine_." He stalked over to the blonde and prodded his chest harshly. "Do whatever the _hell_ you want; get smashed, start moping, sit in a corner and cry about your ex-girlfriend, I. Don't. Care." He stepped away from Ven and began heading along the pier, pausing to call over his shoulder, "But don't expect me to come running after you when you do something idiotic."

"I never wanted your help anyway." Ven declared heatedly, his hands curling into fists by his sides.

"Tch." Vanitas shook his head, scraping a hand through his untameable hair, "Whatever, I'm out of here."

Ven waited until his brother was out of sight before bursting out angrily, "He's _such_ an ass!"

"Yeah, you said that." Roxas commented dryly, falling into step alongside his cousin as he stomped down the length of the pier, grumbling something rather unpleasant under his breath. Roxas held back a chuckle. This was a semi-serious matter, after all.

"I don't get it!" The boy continued passionately, clearly upset, "Sometimes he can be pretty cool and others he's just...infuriating and way too overprotective!" Ven tugged distractedly on one of his gravity defying spikes, his blue eye dark and cloudy, "He gets all up on his high horse and won't come down until he fancies torturing me about something or another." He threw his hands up out of exasperation. "He's so freaking stubborn!"

"Yeah." Roxas laughed, patting his cousin's shoulder in what he hoped to be a consoling manner, "And I know someone else who's pretty stubborn, too." At this, he shot Ven a pointed stare.

The younger boy blushed and ducked his head, murmuring sheepishly, "...I know, I know. You're right. We're both as bad as each other. I get that." He let out a strained breath, his eyes trained on the sand beneath his feet, "But seriously? It wouldn't hurt for him to actually _act_ like my brother for a change. He's not capable of saying or doing anything nice. He's always been like that."

While he was slightly amused by the boy's ramblings, it was beginning to give him a headache. He tightened his grip on Ven's shoulder, forcing the blonde to look at him. "You're _still _ranting. You need to stop it."

Ven waved him off dismissively, his expression becoming forlorn. "Right, right. Sorry..." He glanced around absentmindedly, his expression suddenly becoming sly. "Oh, how's it going with you and Naminé, by the way?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the boy walking along beside him and blinked. That was a rather sudden change. "Really?" He pointed to himself for clarification. "You're going to turn this on _me_ now?"

The blonde grinned back at him, his eyes bright, making him look more and more like himself again. "Damn right I am. I'm invested in your future together!" He thumped his chest with a fist before throwing an arm around his cousin's neck, his tone becoming secretive, "So? Any news? Have either of you confessed yet?"

"Either of us?" He asked, perplexed. Last he checked, he hadn't been entirely certain of Naminé's feelings for him. Did his cousin know something he didn't? No, that couldn't be it. If Naminé liked him, he'd know about it...right?

Ven sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning in closer towards the blonde. "Well yeah." He stated slowly, as if talking to a young toddler. Roxas had the dignity to feel slightly insulted, but wasn't given the chance to speak. "You both like each other, _remember?"_

He thought back to what Naminé had said before he left to come to the aid of his cousins. What if she _did_ like him back? That would be a good thing, right? Well, yes...theoretically it would be a good thing.

"I-I-I don't know." Roxas stammered, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

Ven's expression deadpanned as he reached a hand up to slap the back of Roxas' head. The blonde let out a yelp of protest, but his cousin was already speaking, sounding extremely irritated, "I'm not even going to tell you how much of an idiot you are. You'll probably take it as a compliment." He turned on Roxas, his eyes holding a serious glint to them. "Put it this way; the sooner you confess to her, the better. She won't wait for you forever."

He didn't know what to say. Sure, he knew that Naminé wouldn't wait forever; she would find somebody else eventually, somebody more interesting, but he didn't know if he was...really ready. "I... I know." He finally conceded in a small voice. Oh how the tables had turned. Now Ven was the one chastising him. How much worse could things get?

"Do you?" Ven demanded, his face suddenly appearing in Roxas' line of vision, forcing him to meet his cousin's stare. "Because it looks to me as though you're taking your sweet ass time." He softened his voice, placing a comforting hand on Roxas' shoulder, "You have been since you met her. Don't deny it. You haven't allowed your heart to heal. Naminé can help. So, let her."

Roxas stared at his cousin for a long time, wondering how he'd become such an expert on relationships in his short sixteen years. The only relationship he'd ever been in was with Aqua and they had been friends for quite a few years beforehand. What if he was taking things with Naminé too fast? Or what if he was taking too long? It was hard to tell, but judging by what everybody else was saying, he had already wasted enough time. He bowed his head in submission and whispered, "Yeah... I know..."

"VEN-TUS!" Sora suddenly hollered, his voice high pitched and urgent. "I need you!"

Ven's gaze drifted towards the sea of tents crammed beneath the bridge, where Sora's voice had been coming from before turning back to his cousin, a confident smile gracing his features, "Confess to her, okay? Let her know how she makes you feel, otherwise you'll be stuck as this bumbling idiot for the foreseeable future." Roxas kept his mouth shut, not wanting to mention just how much he sounded like Vanitas when he spoke like that. Sometimes, they were so alike that it was uncanny. And others times you wouldn't even think they were related. Ven sighed tiredly when Sora called out to him again and scratched at the back of his head. "I better go see what Sora wants. Remember—don't let it get the better of you, otherwise it'll be too late."

Roxas watched his cousin sprint towards his brother's voice and wished that it were as easy to express his feelings as Ven had proposed. Maybe — just maybe — he really was over complicating things. Maybe a confession wouldn't be as scary as he was making it out to be. He'd have to take the plunge sooner or later...

Tonight, he decided. He would confess to Naminé tonight.

He glanced over to where he'd last seen the girl sitting, but she was gone. With a sigh, he sat back down on the sand and pulled his knees to his chest. It was going to be a long day, he could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

The party had been in full swing for a while now — music was blaring from the speakers Demyx had provided, there was a large fire going on the beach which was being closely guarded by Axel and the drinks had been passed out among the teenagers, all of whom were pretty much half way onto being off their faces.

She didn't really like it — being one of the only sober people here — but at least she would get to watch people make absolute fools of themselves. While she would normally find it embarrassing to watch some of her best friends totter around in the sand, slurring their words and giggling at the smallest thing, there was something about it that she couldn't help but find amusing. While drinking alcohol until one lost all control of any coherent thought may appeal to those around her, she certainly didn't entertain the notion and found no pleasure from it — she'd gotten drunk once at a party around Noel's and ended up regretting it for weeks. Apparently she ended up making out with at least three guys who were from then on convinced that they were her boyfriend. It had been a nightmare to sort out, especially since one of them had been Noel himself. She was still uncertain whether he had actually gotten over the rejection…

Naminé scooted back suddenly as Selphie and Olette swayed a little too close to her, clutching at a bottle of alcohol each, their expressions giddy. They tripped over their own feet, giggling uncontrollably as they made their way back over to where their counterparts were sitting, leaning back on their elbows, watching the spectacle with obvious amusement. She was only half surprised that the two of them didn't simultaneously combust as they strayed close to the edge of the fire, their drinks sloshing back and forth within their bottles.

Naminé pulled her knees a little closer to her chest, her own bottle of untouched drink hanging between two fingers as she watched on, her eyes flicking this way and that.

She noted with some amusement that Kairi was sitting a little way off alongside Sora, whose arm was draped comfortably around her waist as he spoke in hushed tones to her, his lips very close to the redhead's neck. Next to them sat a very tipsy Olette who had only just sat down beside Hayner. The two seemed more than happy to start trading spit with one another, much to her dismay. Selphie and Tidus were no better, their hands drifting to places which should be deemed illegal. Pence and Wakka, the poor fifth and sixth wheels in their respective friendship trios, were sitting next to one another, looking very uncomfortable in each other's presence.

On the other side of the fire sat the majority of the older teenagers. Demyx had his guitar — no, sitar, she reminded herself — in hand, his fingers strumming gently over the strings as if he was caressing it. He didn't look very drunk on the outside, but when he suddenly let out a very loud burp and broke into a fit of giggles, Naminé deduced that he was well on the way to being smashed. Zexion was sat on his left, surprisingly sipping at a half-finished bottle of beer, his book nowhere to be seen. Whenever Demyx teetered towards him, the slate-haired man would gently right the boy and hold him upright, in case he decided to vomit, his expression light with concern.

Just along from them, Ven was alternating between a deep conversation with Hope and drinking heavily from an unidentifiable bottle clamped firmly between his two hands. The ashen haired boy looked somewhat worried by Ven's behaviour and kept glancing towards where Terra and Aqua were sat, totally wrapped up in one another's presence. If they noticed his discomfort, they didn't show it, leaving Hope to deal with the blonde as he tried to reach for another bottle.

Earlier that afternoon, Naminé had bumped into Ven and learned for herself that Aqua and Terra were officially 'together'. Even though he appeared outwardly happy for the duo, Ven was hurting, but refused to talk with her about it. He had brushed aside her concerns and quickly changed the subject, his enthusiasm a little too forced to be real. She had soon given up on getting through to him, figuring he would end up drowning his sorrows and regretting it thoroughly in the morning.

And finally, her eyes landed on the two young adults seated directly opposite her across the fire. Axel's arm was slung around Roxas' shoulder, his entire body leaning in towards the blonde, suggesting that he was completely out of it, but his sharp green eyes which seemed to see everything gave the impression that he was much more aware of his surroundings than he was willing to let on. Roxas appeared to be listening closely to whatever the redhead had to say, but every so often he would meet her gaze across the fire, a secretive smile reaching his lips. Of course, she would always look away, embarrassed, but there was never anybody there to see her blush, much to her relief.

The only person missing from the group was Vanitas, but before she could slip away in search of him, Axel was on his feet, his bottle thrust towards the sky. "My friends! I believe it is time that we get this party properly started!" He wiggled his hips and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "So who's with me?"

There were several loud hoots chorusing in agreement from around the fire, which made the redhead grin. "Who's up for a round of Flip, Sip or Strip?"

Selphie and Olette were immediately on their feet, screaming to the sky, their arms thrown weakly around one another as they instantly broke out into a round of high pitched giggles before collapsing back onto the sand. Naminé felt herself die a little inside and could see that a number of the others weren't as pleased with the chosen game, either. But nonetheless, Axel sauntered towards the log which seated Kairi and Sora, reaching behind to pull out several shot glasses and another bottle of beer from the cooler.

"Right," He strode back over to where Roxas was sat, his grin turning into a triumphant smirk. "Let's get this started, shall we?" He declared, holding up the items he had retrieved triumphantly.

"Uh uh, hold up!" A voice suddenly piped from the other side of the fire.

Naminé felt her shoulders hunch with relief. Thank goodness for that. All eyes turned towards Kairi who was swaying slightly on her feet, her eyes narrowed on her cousin. "Now...I know that this is just another of your ploys to get us all naked." She shook a hand at him when he opened his mouth to protest. "Stop trying to pretend that you're smashed, because you're clearly not. I know you. So, in light of my cousin's perverted tendencies, I'm proposing a slight twist."

The blonde relaxed slightly, her grip on the bottle in her hands loosening.

Kairi turned to the rest of the group and smiled a little too widely, throwing her arms out in invitation. "Why not add a bit of truth or dare into this?"

A few people murmured quietly in assent, much to Naminé's dismay, before her sister continued jubilantly, "It's easy! We go around in a circle we choose the person we want to victimise and order them complete a dare or tell a truthful fact. If someone thinks that we're lying or we don't complete the dare, we either have to strip or take a shot, depending on what the speaker decides. If we do the dare or tell the truth, then nobody drinks." She giggled suddenly, grabbing at the hand Sora kindly held out for her. "The twist is, we can't choose to strip or take a drink more than twice in a row and if we chicken out of stripping, we take two shots."

Axel clambered back to his feet and pulled Kairi against his chest in a bone-crushing hug, "Aha!" He whipped around, pointing in turn to each person sitting around the fire, his eyes glinting with unsheltered amusement, "I challenge you all! Hold nothing back!"

Naminé groaned, leaning her chin into her upturned palm. This was going to end badly for her, she was sure, especially since Axel seemed to be a little too merry to be considered completely sober.

The redhead bounded back over to his seat beside Roxas, who looked as disgusted as she felt. "Alright!" He tossed a shot glass at each person, his grin downright gleeful. "Let's do this." He bowed at Kairi, who was still standing, "Cousin, take it away!"

"Right." The redhead turned towards her boyfriend, batting her eyelashes at him innocently, "Sora, it looks like you're my first victim. What'll it be? Truth or dare?"

The brunette looked positively terrified and floundered for a moment, his eyes darting all around as he noticed that everybody was staring at him, awaiting his verdict. "T-truth." He finally stammered, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

Everybody's swivelled back towards Kairi who was standing above him like some death dealing persecutor. Her violet-blue eyes glimmered dangerously in the fire light as she spoke in a quiet, venom filled voice, "Is it true you made out with Rikku at that party last summer?"

Simultaneous gasps of shock left the mouths of most of those present. Roxas' eyebrows were raised, his eyes glued to his brother's face, while Naminé stared up at her sister, appalled that she would bring up something that made the brunette feel so obviously uncomfortable. All eyes were trained solely on Sora as they awaited his response.

Naminé hoped for his sake that he said no.

Swallowing heavily, the brunette met his girlfriend's piercing gaze and whispered, "Yes. It's true. I...did make out with Rikku at that party."

Everyone was silent, including Kairi, who continued to hover above him like an avenging angel, the disappointment clear in her gaze. She lowered her head and murmured softly, "I knew it."

Sora shot to his feet and grabbed at her hands. "It was just the once and we were both really drunk!" When she wrenched her hands from his, he added desperately, "We weren't even going out at the time!"

"But you liked me." Kairi muttered bitterly, turning her face away from him.

Naminé wanted to leap to her friend's defence, but it wasn't her place; this was for them to figure out...with a whole audience watching on. It wasn't fair. She met Roxas' gaze across the fire and watched as he shook his head disapprovingly. She smiled sadly back at him, wishing he were sitting next to her so she could hold his hand. This was going to be ugly, especially with her sister involved.

The boy ran his hands through his hair, his expression clearly distressed. "You were still hung up over Riku at the time!" All eyes turned back on Kairi, who stood frozen beside her boyfriend.

The blonde felt her eyebrows furrow. This was news to her. Kairi never told her that she liked Riku.

Sora shook his head, bringing all attention back to him. "I didn't think I stood a chance against him!" He laughed almost hysterically. "I still don't! Why would you choose me over someone like him?"

Kairi placed a gentle hand on the brunette's arms, clearly amazed by his confession. "Oh Sora..." She gripped at his shirt and tugged him against her, "You idiot." She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him fiercely, much to his surprise and eventual delight.

After a while of watching the two suck each other's faces off, Axel cleared his throat nosily, bringing everybody's attention back to him. "Yes, lovely. Well, while they continue...to kiss and make up, let's continue, shall we?" He waved his hands about randomly, "No morbid questions! This is supposed to be fun, got it memorised?"

Roxas promptly elbowed him in the ribs for uttering his annoying catchphrase, but people got the message. Olette stood up next, a little shakily admittedly and pointed a lazy finger at Roxas, a lopsided smile making its way across her face. "You, Roxasssssss." She slurred his name comically and giggled, "Truth or dare."

The blonde seemed to shrink in on himself, even when Axel started nudging him and ruffling his pristine spikes. Naminé watched him curiously, waiting to hear what he had to say. Slowly, with obvious embarrassment, he mumbled, "You might as well tell me to strip or take a shot. I'm not putting myself up for truth or dare."

Everybody — excluding Kairi and Sora, of course — booed and called him out. He waved them away, his jaw setting in a stubborn line. She didn't blame him in the slightest.

Olette looked at him for a long time before fixing him with a feral grin. "Strip. Top off, now. Let us ladies see how ripped you are." At this, she dissolved into a fit of giggles, joined by Selphie, despite the fact that Hayner and Tidus both looked slightly annoyed by their girlfriend's antics.

Reluctantly, Roxas began to tug his sleeveless shirt off and over his head, leaving him in nothing but his trunks, which really left little to the imagination. Naminé instantly felt her face heat up at such a thought. Several people let out loud wolf-whistles into the night as he sat bare chested in front of the fire, much to the delight of the collective female population.

He looked good, she noticed. Sure, she'd seen him take his top off when playing water polo and volley ball earlier in the day, but it was really nothing compared to seeing his softly muscled chest in the flickering firelight. His skin was nowhere near as tanned as Sora's, but at least he looked healthy and rather muscular. She glanced down at her own arms. She looked positively ill with her ghostly pallor skin and and slim limbs.

She allowed her eyes to roam over his body which was now on display, thanks to Olette, and soon found herself staring into his bright cobalt eyes, much to her utter embarrassment. Naminé felt herself fluster for a moment, drowning in his warm gaze, before finally managing to tear herself away. She forced herself to focus on something safe — like Olette making a fool out of herself — but the image of his body and the intense stare of his eyes was forever ingrained into her mind.

"I'm next! I'm next!" Selphie squealed as she sprung to her feet, pushing Tidus' face back as he attempted to tug her back down. "I want to choose…" She spun around in a circle, gazing at each person in turn, her green eyes dark and hooded. The brunette stopped on Naminé, a smile curving across her lips. "Yes… You…"

What…? The blonde glanced around, hoping that she was looking at someone else, but she was sitting all on her own. There was no way that Selphie could be mistaken. And so soon after Roxas' turn, too. She supposed it wasn't all that surprising.

Selphie clapped her hands together excitedly, swaying rather dramatically as she tiptoed towards the girl. "Naminé! Now what'll it be girly? Truth or dare…?"

Naminé swallowed. She knew how people's mind worked, especially Ven and her sister. If she chose truth, they would ask her if she liked Roxas and she would be forced to drink if she lied. If she chose dare, they would ask her to kiss him and she would end up stripping when she refused. Either way, she was going to lose out. But which would be the easier option? Roxas wasn't drunk and neither was she. They would both remember in vivid detail what had happened…

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Dare. I'll go for dare."

Collective whistles of approval filled the air. Naminé was sure that Selphie's grin was triumphant, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get it over with. She peeked through the gaps between her fingers, her stomach coiled with anticipation.

"Hmm…" Selphie tapped her chin, glancing between Roxas and the blonde awaiting her verdict. "I dare you to…" She trailed off, smirking suddenly. "I dare you to kiss Ven."

Everybody breathed in sharply, glancing between Ven and Roxas, waiting for something to kick off.

Ven stared up at Selphie, dumbfounded. "What…? Me? Why?"

"Hold up, say that again?" That was Roxas. He looked pretty mad. Axel placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, but the boy shook it off, his glare intensifying. He met her gaze, his voice almost pleading. "Naminé, you know you don't need to do it if you don't want to."

"I…." The girl glanced over at Ven, whose cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. He looked just like Roxas. Once or twice she had almost confused the two of them. She had technically asked for this. How bad could it be, really? She could always pretend she was kissing Roxas… She stood up slowly, her expression uncertain. "Okay. It's just a quick one, right?"

"Sure!" Selphie beamed, rocking backwards on her heels, dangerously close to tipping back and crushing Tidus. "A kiss is a kiss, after all!"

Roxas was suddenly on his feet, his hands balling into fists by his sides. "No. Wait, c'mon guys—"

Kairi, who had stopped making out with Sora long enough to realise what was going on, suddenly hollered from the sand, "What is it Roxas?" Her smile was sly as she leaned forwards on her elbows, her violet-blue eyes shining with mischief. "Would you rather Naminé kiss you instead?"

And that's when Naminé realised what this was all about. It wasn't about her kissing Ven — not in the slightest. It was about making Roxas jealous and his jealously spoke volumes.

Roxas recoiled, looking as though he had just been slapped. "I-I never said that."

Naminé raised her hands up and walked towards Ven, who was sitting frozen beside Hope, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Look, if it's the same to everyone, I'll just kiss Ven and get it over with, okay?" She winced and looked over at the boy, "No offence Ven."

He shook his head slowly. "None taken…"

Roxas took a step towards her, "But—"

She met his gaze and smiled, kneeling down in front of Ven who had suddenly gone very pale.

She knew everybody would be watching her — especially Roxas — but she tried to force this knowledge aside. Slowly, her stomach knotting uncomfortably, she leaned forwards and watched on as Ven did the same. His hand reached up to cup her cheek, bringing her closer. Their lips touched for the briefest of seconds before Naminé pulled away. She hadn't felt anything — no spark, no rush… Nothing. But she hadn't really been expecting to.

Ven stared up at her, his cheeks pink, but he was wearing the same expression as her — emptiness. She backed up quickly, brushing herself down before retreating to her seat, keeping her eyes focused on the sand beneath her feet. Once she was sitting again, the silence surrounding the ring of people was soon broken.

"Well… That wasn't awkward at all." Axel muttered.

Everyone laughed.

Naminé didn't once look in Roxas' direction.

**~{*}~**

The drinking game continued for another few hours by which point she was beginning to feel somewhat tipsy herself after having been subjected to many embarrassing dares involving Roxas. She chose to strip or drink every time, much to the disappointment of her peers.

Throughout the majority of the game, her mind had been elsewhere. Each and every time she happened to glance up, Roxas was there, already looking at her. It tore her up inside. She didn't know what to do, especially after what had happened between her and Ven.

She liked Roxas — as if that wasn't obvious already — but she was still slaving over the situation of whether or not he liked her back. Each time she would go over these insane scenarios in her head; her confessing to him in crazy placed and situations, only for her fantasy to come to a shuddering halt whenever it came to him responding to her confession. He would stare at her, his eyes wide, unsure of what to say until Naminé shunned all possibilities and she would retreat back into reality.

Living with him as her friend was all she could ever ask for; having him as her boyfriend was more than she could have ever dreamed of. But if their relationship came at the sacrifice of their friendship, she didn't want it.

She didn't think she could handle the thought of knowing he didn't like her back. Perhaps it would be better if he didn't confess to him at all. At least that way she wouldn't have to take precautions with her heart or try to pick up the pieces of their friendship when he realised that she liked him in a way that he didn't like her.

And then there was the issue with if he actually did return her feelings. How would she react? What would she say? Would she cry? She hoped not. She always looked awful when she cried. She would be happy, that much she knew, but what were the chances of him actually liking her? They were next to none.

Olette had passed out beside Selphie when Naminé finally decided to stand up and stretch her legs for a bit. Luckily, everybody was so absorbed with Aqua's dare of flashing to Pence that nobody really noticed her leave... Or so she thought.

She made her way over to the ring of tents clustered beneath the rickety bridge, before passing under it entirely and continuing on, pausing only to glance back when several loud screams met her ears. It would appear that Aqua had gone along with the dare. Terra looked ready to beat the crap out of the person who had instigated the dare, or Axel, who was hiding behind Demyx, using the boy's sitar as a shield much to the blonde's dismay.

She chuckled quietly to herself as she rounded the corner only to come to a halt when she saw Vanitas' slumped form against a nearby wall. His hand was clutching at the neck of a bottle of unfinished beer, several cans of other beverages littering the ground around him. He looked as though he'd passed out.

Naminé immediately hurried over to the boy and knelt down in front of him, checking to see if he was still conscious. When a hand shot out and reached for her neck, she scrambled back, staring into the pair of smouldering gold eyes watching her curiously. "Oh. It's Roxy's girl. Wonderful." His hand fell back to his side with a soft thump.

"I am _not_ Roxy's girl." Naminé declared heatedly, inwardly appreciating the nickname Vanitas had given her. She backed off a little further, choosing to take a seat a little way off, far enough to be out of his capable reach.

Vanitas snorted, a sadistic grin twisting his features, "Of course not." He flipped his hair sarcastically and batted his eyes at her, "That's why you're oh so goo-goo eyed for him whenever he's around."

"I-I-I am not!" The blonde squeaked, her voice an entire octave higher with each syllable she spoke.

"Whatever. Don't get your knickers in a twist... You know it's true anyway." The boy sitting in front of her sighed dramatically and took a swig from the bottle in his right hand. He swiped a hand across his mouth and let out an unattractive burp, much to her disgust. "It's all about little Mister Perfect with you, isn't it? Why do you even bother? He doesn't even have the balls to tell you how he feels."

Naminé stared at him, her eyes wide with confusion. She had no idea what he was even talking about. He might as well have been speaking gibberish. "What...?

"Tch." The boy rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the rock surface behind him, a light smirk tracing his lips, "You really don't know anything, do you? Man, you really are worthless." He shook his head lightly, his golden eyes closing for a moment. "At least I actually have the brains to know what's going on."

At this, her temper started to simmer. She flew to her feet and clenched her hands into fists by her sides, muttering angrily, "What the hell are you talking about? What makes you so amazing?"

Vanitas looked over at her, a bored expression reaching his features as he observed her stance. "At least I would tell you how I felt. He can't even do that." He waved a hand at the air beside his head passively, "He becomes this bumbling idiot and can't get his words out. Pathetic really."

"He's not pathetic!" Naminé yelled, taking an angered step towards him, only to stop when she realised she had no idea what she would do next. Punch him? No, she was almost certain he would stop her before her fist connected. Insult him? He could insult her back ten times as bad. Walk away? He would see it as a victory. No. She would do nothing. Slowly, she sat back down, her shoulders slumping out of defeat.

After a long period of silence, Vanitas spoke in a small, almost sad voice, "I guess you're right." He averted his eyes from her face, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown. "If he's attracted somebody as wonderful as you then I guess he must be worth something. He's not a complete idiot after all."

She stared at him, open mouthed. He just implied that he thought she was amazing. Was he drunk? He must be. He never complimented anybody. He only ever brought them down. "What did you say?" She whispered breathlessly, her eye desperately searching his.

"Confess to him already." He muttered bluntly, his tone flat and impassive. He'd had his slip up and he wasn't about to give anything else away, she could see that now. "It's pitiful with how long the two of you are taking to get together."

"Why are you...?" She whispered, unable to comprehend what was going on in his head.

Vanitas ignored her and continued, keeping his eyes focused on a lone mound of sand by his feet. "If he makes you happy then you should do it, right?" He looked up this time, his voice gruff and angry, "Right?"

Naminé shook her head, staring unabashedly at him with her wide, azure eyes. "Why do you care...?" She asked softly, her gaze never straying from his smooth, pale face.

"Who said I did?" He shot back, his golden eyes filled with a challenge. She quickly backed down with a shake of her head, causing him to smirk victoriously.

"Naminé?" Roxas' cautious voice floated through the air and the two teenagers immediately looked up, noticing the blonde approaching from behind the ring of tents. He was wearing his shirt again, much to her disappointment and he looked wary, as though he had just stumbled upon a pit of vipers and saw no way out. Naminé was quick to flash him with her brightest smile, hoping to evaporate tension in the air around them.

His eyes flickered from her to his cousin, the smouldering suspicion in his eyes mounting even higher. "I thought I you come back here." He looked her over, his gaze filled with concern as he spoke softly, "Everything okay?"

Before she had the chance to open her mouth and respond to his question, Vanitas spoke for her as he rose unsteadily to his feet, still clinging to the half empty bottle in his hand, "Don't get all up on your high horse just because you found me alone with your girl." He raised an eyebrow at his cousin and smirked, "Me and Naminé here were just having a little chat. Nothing to worry about."

Roxas turned eyes on his cousin, his gaze becoming cold and unforgiving, "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Ven?"

Naminé instantly sensed the bad blood which was still floating between the two and cringed back. Roxas clearly still hadn't forgiven Vanitas for what he had done to Ven — and she couldn't exactly blame him. The boy had a rather healthy looking shiner on the left side of his face. It was beginning to turn greenish-yellow in colour, but that didn't detract from the fact that it was very large and looked as though it had caused the boy a great deal of pain. Of course, Ven didn't seem that all bothered by it anymore, but Roxas obviously still held some form of resentment towards the older brother.

Vanitas ran an eye over the blonde looming over him threateningly and snorted. "Tch. Whatever." He tossed Naminé a pointed glance over his shoulder before stalking off towards the fire, leaving the pile of cans where they were.

Once the boy had turned the corner, Roxas turned to Naminé and smiled shyly, offering a hand out to help her to her feet. "Hey. I haven't really seen you much all day."

The blonde looked up at him uncertainly. He…wasn't mad at her? When his smile widened into a grin, she smiled back at him, a light blush appearing on her cheeks as she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her up. She let out a gasp of alarm when he tugged her flush up against his chest, only to let out a sudden giggle when his own plan backfired and he staggered back slightly. Once he had recovered, she turned her face up towards him, her smile becoming secretive, "Yeah, I guess we haven't had much time to ourselves."

"I guess I'll just have to make up for that." His eyes shone with mischief as he turned them around in a half circle and pressed her against the wall Vanitas had been slumped at a few minutes ago, kicking at the cans littered by their feet.

She felt her heart leap in her chest, hammering wildly against her ribcage, threatening to burst, but she kept her breathing steady and her gaze locked on him. "Hmm... I guess you will." She stated playfully, reaching a hand up to tap his nose.

He chuckled and reared his head back out of her reach, a grin reappearing on his face. "Alright, alright." He suddenly became serious again, his voice small, "I'm sorry for not spending much time with you tonight."

Naminé rested a hand against his cheek and forced him to meet her eyes. Once he was looking at her, she smiled softly, "Don't worry about it. We have plenty of time to spend together. I'm glad you had some time with your friends; I'm sure they've missed you."

He dipped his head in silent agreement, his face hovering even closer to hers. "Well, they've had their turn. The rest of this evening is reserved specially for you." He breathed in slightly, his lips pursing, "I actually need to talk to you about something important."

She laughed quietly, letting her hand drop back to her side as she continued to stare up at him. "Do you want to go through to the cove?" When he blinked confusedly down at her, she blushed and looked away, muttering, "Y-you know, just in case someone decides to…um…interrupt us."

"Good idea." He nodded, "Let's go." Roxas stepped away, releasing her from in between his body and the sheer rock face she was pressed up against, only to immediately take her hand and start pulling her towards the small door which opened out into the small bay.

She stumbled after him, momentarily blinded as they stepped into the shadows cast by the large cliff. He gripped her hand tightly, stopping her from toppling over when her foot caught on the slight overhang beneath the doorway. Much to her relief, they soon came out the other side and stepped into the cove bathed in the soft moonlight.

Roxas released her hand and she took the time to glance around, not having visited this side of the Play Island before. They were standing on a ledge which jutted out over the edge of the cliff, an unstable looking wooden bridge leading from one side to the other. Naminé tilted her head back to stare up at the night sky above her, amazed by how clearly she could see the stars twinkling millions and millions of miles away. "It's so beautiful out here…" She murmured wistfully. "In Twilight Town, we never saw the stars. The sun would never set."

"Really?" Roxas asked incredulously, his eyes wide as he turned towards her. "So… You've never seen the stars before?"

Naminé glanced over her shoulder at him and laughed at his shocked expression, shaking her head lightly. "Of course I have." She shuffled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's just…they've never looked this clear before." Shyly, she peeked up at him through her bangs, a tiny smile reaching her lips, "So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's something that I…" Even in the darkness of the night, she could see the blush prominent on his face. "I've wanted to say for quite a while now, but I've never had the courage to actually tell you." He chuckled breathily, claiming one of her hands in his. "I guess it's because I kept doubting myself and in some cases…you."

She blinked, her eyebrows furrowing into a frown as she leaned back to catch the look on his face. "Me?" She asked slowly, "You doubted…me?"

He shook his head sharply and pulled her hand to his chest. Beneath her fingertips, she could feel the rapid beat of his heart and realised just how nervous he really was. "Not you personally, but what your reaction might be." The blonde shrugged sheepishly, his lips twisting into a hopeful smile, "The thing is; I don't think I'm afraid anymore. I'm ready to tell you…how I feel."

At this, Naminé's own heartbeat quickened. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Everybody's been saying it for a while now; I've just been too stubborn to really see it." He stared intensely into her face, a hint of pink still present on his cheeks. "I guess I didn't think I was ready to open my heart to someone again, especially after what happened with Xion." He squinted past her, his nose scrunching up slightly. "I was scared about getting hurt or losing you."

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself. When he reopened them again, she could see the uncertainty swirling in their depths. With her free hand, she deliberately reached a hand up and placed it against his cheek, encouraging him to continue. "It's okay. You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to leave you."

In slow movements, as if still frightened of being rejected, he tilted his head towards her and brought their bodies closer together. She felt herself flinch as his cold fingers brushed against her hip, but relaxed instantly, trusting him completely.

When his face was hovering directly over hers, he stopped, his expression confused and worried. "I-I don't know…"

Naminé knew he was scared — she was too — but it felt so right. Every moment they spent with one another had been leading up to this one point. It would be silly of them to try and avoid it. Their feelings for one another were undeniable. How had they hidden from it for so long? And so, she ran her thumb across his cheek and leaned her head back in invitation. She closed her eyes as he drew closer to her and waited…

His lips brushed tenderly and timidly against hers at first, barely even touching, until the arm around her waist tightened and he deepened the kiss uncertainly. She reached her hand back and wound her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, moving her lips softly against his. He reacted immediately, as though he had just awoken for the first time. The hand which had been clutching hers against his chest moved to encircle her waist as he backed her up against the very door they had just entered through. She tried to hold back a giggle when their feet tangled together, nearly sending the two of them toppling back onto the sand.

It were as though every inch of their bodies were touching; their arms, their chests, their hips…moulding the two of them together as one. Each time either of them moved, it was as though a spark had ignited in her chest, sending another wave of emotion crashing over her. She couldn't get enough of him, but of course, all good things have to come to an end.

When he finally pulled back, it was much too soon. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly and she found that he was already staring at her, his eyes wide and filled with wonder. "Naminé I…"

Never before had she felt like this about someone. Roxas, she realised, was unlike anybody she had ever met before and she was falling hard. Bashfully, Naminé placed a finger to his lips and fixed him with a crooked smile. "It's okay. I know." She laid her head against his chest, still smiling to herself. "I know."

* * *

><p>Muahahaha! I bet I know what most of you are thinking: ABOUT FREAKING TIME! Believe me, I've been waiting for it to happen for the past...four chapters. It's like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. xD<p>

I loved writing this chapter so much. Like...words cannot describe. I'm hoping you wonderful readers enjoyed it too! :3

I can promise you more fluff in the next chapter, plenty of it! A little trouble is appearing on the horizon, however...

Until next time, I bid you all adieu!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	25. Chapter 24

**Review replies:**

**Nick:** I don't mind VenQua, it can be adorable if well written, but I prefer TerQua...that's just my preference, I guess. :3 Thanks for leaving a kick-ass review, as always! They never fail to make me smile. xD

**animeluv3:** Hehe, I'm glad you liked it! And yes, he kinda does...the cutie. xD Thank you for the review!

**Alice:** Ooh don't worry...he'll be appearing soon enough! *insert evil laugh* Aww...thank you so much for your kind words! :3

* * *

><p>Well, here we have it! The follow up chapter to the beach party. There's plenty of fluff for you to sink your teeth into, so I hope you all like it!<p>

It was getting to the point where I didn't think I'd ever finish this, but by some divine intervention, I managed it. xD

I've decided to go back and give my story a bit of a freshening up. The whole "centre" authors note was giving me a headache...ha...

Anyways, enough of my chatter and on with the chapter! (ooh that half-rhymed...)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

When Roxas awoke the next morning, he was only mildly surprised to find Naminé still snuggled up against his chest with one arm thrown in a possessive manner across his waist. Her rosy lips were parted slightly, her eyelids were shuttered against the morning sunlight filtering through the dense tent canvas and she wore this unique innocent expression on her face which made her look a lot younger than she actually was.

He chuckled quietly and reached up to brush her bangs away from her forehead, resting his palm on her cheek, watching her silently as she continued to sleep, oblivious to the world. He propped himself up on his elbow and gently ran his fingertips across her cheekbone and along her jaw, pausing when her lips slowly curled up at the corners. "Good morning..." She mumbled, opening her eyes slowly to look up at him, her hair falling back in front of her face. "What time is it?"

"Early." He admitted with a small grin as he continued to trace the curve of her chin absentmindedly. When her eyes started drooping, he stroked his fingers along her cheek softly, whispering, "You should go back to sleep."

Naminé wrinkled her nose and lifted her head, glancing around the tent before collapsing back against his chest with a heavy sigh. She peeked up at him through her thick, dark eyelashes, her lips pursed guiltily. "How long have you been up? Not too long I hope?"

She looked adorable when she looked at him like that. She wore a guilty expression, her cheeks lightly tinting pink as she worried away on her lower lip, clearly concerned for him. Unable to help himself, Roxas tilted his head forwards and captured her lips in a swift kiss before pulling back and murmuring, "Long enough."

Naminé's lowered her chin bashfully, but she smiled up at him, reaching up and curling her hand around his neck, tugging his face back down to hers. She kissed him slowly and gently, splaying her fingers through his hair, playing with one of the unruly spikes sticking out near to the base of his skull. He returned the kiss with equal fervour, matching his pace with hers, responding to her every movement as though it were his own.

Roxas didn't think he would ever get used to this — kissing her whenever he felt like it. It was one of the strangest, yet most uplifting of feelings he'd ever felt and it was all happening because of last night — to put it short, he was overjoyed. She hadn't rejected him or tried to push him away; in fact she had been the one to instigate the first kiss...and the second one...and the third... She had been so enthusiastic and responsive; he found it hard to believe it was even happening. When he had awoken the next morning, he had all but convinced himself that it had been a fantastic, yet realistic dream...until he discovered Naminé curled up against him, her face tilted towards his.

While they could now quite freely act how they wished to, he didn't know where the two of them stood regarding relationships; it was a step above friendship that much he did know. He didn't know if he should ask her out, or if there were no words which needed to be said between them. But then again, he didn't really care about the labels, as long as he could be with her. He had a slight inkling that she felt the same way.

He let out a surprised grunt when suddenly Naminé grabbed at his belt loops and pulled him down on top of her, intentionally deepening their kiss. He let out a laugh against her lips as he leaned away from the blonde, lifting an accusing eyebrow at her. "It sure looks like you've woken up." The girl's face flushed with embarrassment, but the hungry glint in her eyes told him that she didn't regret what she had done in the slightest. He swallowed heavily, silently cursing himself and his damn hormones. She was making it so difficult to resist her. "W-we should probably start helping everyone with the clearing up." He mumbled shakily as he dipped his head and planted a fleeting kiss on the tip of her nose, smiling when she let out a low whine of protest.

She rolled onto her side and curled up against him, burying her face in his shoulder, mumbling tiredly, "Do we have to?" She glanced up at him, her lips forming a pout as she clamped her arms around his waist. "Can't we just stay in here and pretend we overslept?"

He grinned and leaned his head to the side, watching her with an amused glint in his eyes. "And what should we do instead, hmm?" He cupped her cheek, rubbing smooth circles into her skin. "We can't stay in here forever, so have you got any bright ideas?"

Her lips immediately curved up into a shy smile as she brushed her fingertips against his collarbone, sending violent shivers down his spine. "I have a few…" She replied huskily, her bright blue eyes drifting back to his face.

Roxas didn't even have time to argue as she rolled on top of him, her slender arms winding around his neck, a playful expression appearing on her features. She dipped her head to his, pressing feather-like kisses along his jawline and across his cheekbones until he reached up, holding her face between his hands. "You're incorrigible." He laughed with a shake of his head.

"But you love it." She responded flippantly in a sing-song voice, leaning into his hands, a giddy smile reaching her lips.

He sighed in admission, pressing their foreheads together, his eyes closing automatically. "Yeah...I suppose I do."

Roxas meant to kiss her, but when the tent flap suddenly flew open and Sora walked in, they froze in place.

"Roxas are you awake—?" The brunette came up short, his cerulean eyes landing on the two blondes lying in their rather incriminating position. He let out a strangled noise and his eyes widened, his mouth falling open with obvious shock. "Holy crap." He blurted, his hands flying to his face. "You finally got together."

The girl perched above him let out a short laugh of amusement as she peered over her shoulder, not bothering to move away from the blonde she was all but sprawled across. Roxas in the meantime peeked around Naminé's slender form and squinted as the harsh light temporarily blinded him, settling with frowning disapprovingly in his brother's general direction. "Nice choice of words, Sora. Do you mind?"

Sora looked stunned, he started to back out, his gaze transfixed on the two blondes. "No... Of course not, go back to whatever you were..." He pulled up short, his face contorting with confusion. He held up a hand and scowled. "Hold up. What am I saying? You two need to get up and stop being so lazy!" He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, where the sound of people milling about could be heard. "We're all doing our bit and you two are in here making out."

Roxas let his head flop back against his pillow, his breath whistling past his teeth. He grinned suddenly, calling up to his twin, "You can't exactly talk; isn't that what you're usually doing with Kairi in the Secret Place?"

While Sora spluttered and blushed, Naminé punched the blonde's chest lightly, shooting him a reprimanding glance. He pouted and folded his arms, staring up at the back of her head as she rolled off him and turned towards his brother, her eyes bright with kindness. "We'll be right out Sora, don't worry. We didn't mean to make it seem like you guys have to do all of the work."

He couldn't help but smirk; such a quick change of heart, he noticed. Now he was the one who wanted to remain in the tent, buried in her arms.

The brunette narrowed his eyes at her and stared for a long time before placing his hands on his hips and grinning. "Hmph... Just because you're Kairi's sister, I'll forgive you." He waved at the two of them, his eyes alight with humour. "Don't do anything naughty while I'm gone! See you later!"

Roxas sat up and threw a dirty balled sock at Sora's retreating form. It missed him by a few centimetres, causing the brunette to cackle as he rushed out, his head tossed towards the sky. The older brother scowled, rubbing furiously at his bare arms as he glared at the spot where the boy had been standing moments ago. To say that he was annoyed at his brother for ruining the mood between him and Naminé all in the name of cleaning, no less, would be the biggest understatement of the century. He massaged his temples in an agitated manner, closing his eyes against the onslaught of light barraging his vision.

A small, warm pair of arms suddenly slipped around him from behind, drawing him into a comforting embrace. He felt himself smile, knowing whose body was pressed against his back without even having to open his eyes. He tipped his head towards her, resting it on one of her slender shoulders. She giggled in response, her lips hovering by his ear. "So much for our lazy lay in, huh?" She whispered as she buried her face in his unruly bed hair. "I guess we'll have to get up and actually do something productive today."

With a sigh, Roxas reopened his eyes, reaching his hands up to grasp her wrists. "You can stay here if you want, I don't mind." He pulled her arms away from his chest and reluctantly slipped out of her embrace as he went to hunt for a shirt. "You should probably get some more rest."

Naminé grabbed at his pant leg as he moved away from her and tugged on it, regaining his attention. When he turned back towards her, she was wearing an expression mixed between determination and defiance. "No." She announced haughtily, "Wherever you go, I go too, okay?"

He smiled, dropping back down beside her, catching her face between both of his hands. "I guess that means we'll be spending quite a bit of time together then, hmm?"

She placed her palms on his bare chest, leaning in towards him. "Oh yeah. You can bet on that."

**~{*}~**

When the two blondes finally emerged from their tent, they found that the majority of their friends were already awake and clearing up the debris from the night before.

A little way down the beach, Kairi and Sora were throwing empty bottles into a black bin bag, their heads bent towards each other. Wakka, Pence and Zexion were near the pier, folding the volley ball net and dragging it towards the boats. Even Demyx was doing his bit; he was carrying several tent poles to where Hayner stood, his hand pressed to his brow to shield his eyes from the sun.

Naminé looped her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder, much to his amusement. He glanced down, noticing that she was squinting her eyes against the bright sunlight and promptly fished the pair of sunglasses he'd stolen from Sora out of his shirt pocket. He offered them out to her wordlessly, grinning when she immediately snatched them from his grasp and shoved them over her eyes. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, murmuring against his skin, "Thanks."

He slipped his arm around her waist and drew her closer, pressing his lips against the top of her head, breathing in her unique morning scent of vanilla mixed with the fresh ocean breeze and dull alcohol from the night before. "Where do you want to start?"

She cocked her head back to look at him, although her eyes were shrouded behind the dark lenses of the sunglasses. Her lips curved into an inviting smile and she shrugged. "I don't mind, as long as there's food involved."

Roxas laughed, spreading his fingers against her hip as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "It's always about food with you, isn't it?"

"Not always..." She grumbled intelligibly, elbowing him in the ribs gently. "I'm just hungry. I'd normally be having breakfast at this time. And coffee."

He caught her arm and brought her round in front of him, his face looming close to hers. "How about this then: I'll take you for breakfast at the Black Thalia as soon as we've done our bit." He grinned mischievously; he outright refused to think about how their last trip to the café had gone. He wouldn't allow Xion to get the drop on him this time. "You can have whatever you'd like."

Naminé's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She grinned unabashedly up at him and nodded eagerly, causing the glasses balanced on her nose to slip a bit. She pushed them back up instantly and tore away from him, a musical giggle suddenly leaving her lips. She whipped around to face him, tapping her forefinger against her chin thoughtfully. "You sure know how to please a girl..." Her lips formed a cute, displeased pout, "Have you done this before?"

He rolled his eyes at her distrustful tone and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back into his chest. She let out a surprised gasp, causing his mouth to tug into a smug smirk. He reached a hand up to remove her glasses and then cupped her cheek, all traces of humour vanishing from his face in an instant, "I've had some experience...but all of the other girls are nothing compared to you."

The flaxen haired girl stared up at him for a long time with her bright blue eyes, her cheeks flushing red. He stared right back at, becoming increasingly anxious to hear her reaction. Finally, she tore her gaze away and folded herself into his chest, giggling softly.

Taken aback, Roxas tried to lean away to capture the look on her face, but she clung tight, her shoulders shaking as her laughter increased. "What's so funny?" He asked, bewildered and slightly hurt. "Are you laughing at me?"

"N-no." She chuckled, tipping her head back so she could meet his gaze again, amusement dancing in her eyes. "It's just...both the cutest thing I've ever heard...and the cheesiest."

Roxas scowled and looked away, his own cheeks flooding with colour. "Well excuse me for trying to say something sweet." He mumbled testily, his eyebrows knitting into an annoyed frown.

Naminé caught his chin in her small hand and turned his face towards her, forcing him to look at her. She smiled warmly up at him and pressed a faint kiss against his lips. "It was sweet." She whispered when she drew back, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "I didn't mean to insult you."

Unable to stay mad at her over something so trivial, his frown melted away and he pulled her into a sudden embrace, his fingers tangling themselves in her soft hair. Her hands pressed into the small of his back, her face buried into the crook of his shoulder and he swore that he could almost _feel_ her smiling.

The two pulled away when they heard somebody trudging aimlessly towards them. Roxas' eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he watched a severely dishevelled looking Olette stumble towards them, a hand pressed to her forehead. Her green eyes flitted up and she fixed them both with a tired smile. "Hey there, lovebirds. Can I borrow one of you for a sec...?"

Naminé withdrew herself from his arms, much to Roxas' dismay, and wandered over to Olette's side, offering the poor girl an arm to lean against. "You don't look so good. Do you want me to help you find some water?"

"Yes please." She mumbled quietly, wincing slightly as the sun's rays hit her eyes. "Thank you...Naminé. I could...use some help...getting ready for work, too."

"Sure, I'll do what I can." Naminé smiled, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders and dragging her in the general direction of the waterfall near to the Secret Place. She paused, glancing back at Roxas, her lip caught between her lower teeth. "I'll come and find you later...?" She said it as more of a request than a statement, which made him chuckle. She was too cute.

"It's fine, you go on." He laughed, waving a dismissive hand at her. "I'll start helping Sora out or something." When he caught sight of the unsure expression on his face, he softened his voice and gave her one of his brightest smiles. "It's okay, I'll see you later."

Naminé nodded vigorously and began to lead the swaying Olette onwards towards the freshwater pool, looking back at him every so often.

Disheartened that he no longer had Naminé by his side, he began meandering over to where the gazebo was set up, sheltering a cluster of people all crammed beneath it. Ven was sat on the edge of one bench, hunched over a bucket while Hope patted his back awkwardly, his green eyes glancing around desperately. Selphie was sat on Tidus' lap, her head pressed into the crook of his neck, her face unusually pale. Vanitas was leaning against the table near to his twin, his expression unreadable; his face hidden beneath a massive pair of sunglasses perched on his nose. He looked up when Roxas approached before quickly looking away with a heavy sigh.

Roxas stopped short of the picnic table and let out a loud, sudden laugh upon noticing that Axel was sprawled across the other bench in nothing but his underpants, snoring lightly. His hair was pulled back into a multitude of pigtails held in place by bright pink scrunches, clashing with his bright red locks. They jutted out from his head at all angles, making him look even more ridiculous than usual. Cautiously, the blonde edged towards his friend, shooting Vanitas a dry glance, "Why hasn't anybody woken him yet?"

Vanitas pressed a hand to his forehead, his lips twitching into a grimace. "Believe me." He growled quietly. "We tried. I'm surprised my brother's puking hasn't disturbed him, frankly. Ventus can't even hold his liquor, and he had less than me."

"Shut..." Ven rasped, gasping for air as he slouched forwards, his fingers curling around the bucket in his lap. "Up..."

He reluctantly turned towards his cousin, remembering how many bottles he had seen littered by the blonde's feet last night. The boy's hair was all slicked back against his head, making the light tint of green stand out against his cheeks. Roxas looked away again, pained. Ven wasn't in good shape, but at least Hope was making the effort to look out for him while Vanitas just stood by and watched him suffer. The blonde clenched his hands into fists. He shot Vanitas a glare as the boy stalked off towards the pier and proceeded to hover by his best friend's sleeping form uncertainly.

Slowly, he reached a hand out and poked Axel's shoulder, recoiling quickly. The redhead's snoring hitched slightly, but he didn't wake. Instead, he rolled over onto his side and stuffed his thumb into his mouth with a contented moan. Roxas snickered, his anger towards his cousin forgotten as he watched the sleeping man. He remembered when he, Axel and Xion would all sleep round each other's houses and in the morning, they would always find the redhead sucking merrily away at his thumb, clutching a pillow to his chest. He looked like a child when he slept; his hair was almost always a knotty mess, his face was expressionless and innocent, not to mention he would often mumble something childish in a slurred and incoherent voice.

Undeterred by his lack of reaction and determined to wake his best friend up, Roxas prodded him again. Axel let out a sudden snort, but his emerald eyes remained hidden behind his shuttered lids. The blonde rolled his eyes and crouched down, placing his face beside the redhead's ear...

"AXEL! WAKE UP!" He yelled before scuttling back as the redhead shot up into a seated position, his arms flailing.

In a flurry of limbs, Axel somehow managed to lose his balance and flop onto the sand with a loud, satisfying thump. Roxas immediately burst out laughing, pressing his fist into his mouth in an attempt to stop himself. Hope, Tidus and Selphie all let out identical laughs of amusement and even Ven lifted his head up from his bucket to watch the spectacle, a faint smile appearing on his face.

For a moment, Axel just sat there, sand covering his torso and face before slowly cracking open one of his emerald eyes. He glared wordlessly up at the laughing blonde standing a little way off, his upper lip curling into a scowl. "Was that really necessary?" He growled, unceremoniously shaking the sand out of his pigtails. "I was trying to sleep."

Roxas recovered from his laughter and looked down at his friend disapprovingly. "Well it's morning now, unless you haven't noticed." He pointed out sarcastically.

The redhead grunted, throwing an arm across his face to block the sun's rays. "So? That's irrelevant." He peeked up at the blonde suddenly, his emerald eyes squinting. "As my best friend, surely you've learnt by now that I sleep in until well past twelve on a Sunday?"

"And surely you've learnt by now that I've taken on the _oh-so_ delightful job of being your wakeup call?" Roxas shot back teasingly, nudging the man's head with his foot, a smirk appearing on his face. "Hey, nice pigtails you've got there."

"What?" Axel yelped, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he reached a hand towards his hair.

Wanting to conserve the moment for as long as possible, the blonde waved his hand at him hurriedly, suppressing an amused chuckle. "Never mind. It's nothing. Inside joke."

Axel lowered his hands back to his sides, his nose wrinkling with confusion, apparently willing to let the strange comment drop. He lifted his head suddenly, searching the expanse of beach he could currently see from his position. "Hey...where's Aqua?" He rolled onto his belly and crawled forwards, "She took my lighter off me last night."

Alarmed, Roxas jerked back slightly, blinking rapidly as he watched his best friend squirm around in the sand. "Since when do you smoke?" He growled dangerously. Axel knew how he felt about smoking. There was no way he'd pick up such a filthy habit, right?

Axel snickered at the sight of his expression and patted his ankle happily. "Relax cupcake." He cooed, not noticing the strange glanced Hope shot towards him at the sound of such a feminine nickname. "I don't. But my lighter's pretty awesome; it produces these dudey purple flames." He made a swirling motion with his fingers and shot the blonde a grin. "I love it more than my manga collection."

He didn't believe that for a second. When it came to the choice of spending time with friends or reading his manga, the manga would almost certainly win. Unless it was Larxene asking. Then Larxene won. "Sounds cool." Roxas admitted as he scratched at the back of his head absentmindedly. "Why did she take it off you?"

Axel wriggled out from underneath the picnic table and sat up, speaking in a matter-of-fact tone. "I wanted to prove my theory that Selphie and Olette would simultaneously combust if standing too close to a naked flame." Upon hearing Roxas snort, Axel started tapping his tapered fingers together with a devilish grin. "They drunk so much alcohol last night that I could smell them from the other side of the camp." He shrugged innocently. "I naturally assumed that I could set them on fire pretty easily with a little lighter fluid."

"I resent that!" Selphie hissed from where she sat, her green eyes glaring daggers into the back of the redhead's head. Tidus tried to keep a straight face, but judging by the way his shoulders were shaking and his lips were quivering, he found Axel's idea somewhat amusing.

"I resent your face." The man shot back bluntly before bursting out into a fit of giggles at his own lame joke. He fell back against the sand, snorting and chortling, making his pigtails bob along with him.

"...Aqua hasn't come out of her tent yet." Ven suddenly murmured from where he sat, still slumped over the bucket. Hope held out a bottle of water, which the blonde accepted with a grateful smile. "Neither has Terra."

"Oh?" Axel was sitting upright in an instant, his emerald eyes watching the blonde with an element of amusement. "Ven, dude!" He grinned and tapped his temple. "How's the hangover treating you?"

In response, the blonde suddenly ducked his head and vomited into the bucket clamped between his knees.

Axel and Selphie both wore twin expressions of disgust by this point as Hope rubbed his back soothingly, meeting Roxas' gaze with an awkward smile. The blonde nodded once and looked away, not wanting to see his cousin in such a condition.

His cobalt eyes drifted across the rest of the island — there were only two tents left beneath the bridge, one of which was his and the other he presumed belonged to Aqua and Terra... In the distance, he could see Sora, Kairi and Demyx messing around in the water, the latter of the three trying to get Zexion's attention by doing crazy stunts and splashing water around like a lunatic. The slate-haired man continued reading his book nonchalantly, glancing up to glare at the young man every now and again. Wakka appeared to be trying to teach Pence about Blitzball while Hayner lazed about on the sand, his eyes closed against the sun. Much to his delight, Naminé suddenly came sprinting towards them from beneath the bridge, hauling a rather green-looking Olette behind her.

"Ven! Ven! Ven!" She yelped, waving her arms about like a mad woman. "We need that bucket! Right now!" She skidded to a halt beside the blonde who had just stopped throwing up. Ven let out a moan of protest as she tore the bucket from his grasp and shoved it into Olette's hands. Olette retched once or twice before pulling back and shaking her head dejectedly.

Naminé punched her palm animatedly. "Damn. I thought that might have worked." She reached forwards and patted the girl's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry; you'll get it out of your system eventually." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, crossing to the table where some of the leftover food from last night still sat. She held up an unfinished box of pizza with a smile. "How about you eat loads of food? That might get the ball rolling."

Roxas watched her as she automatically seemed to gravitate closer to where he was standing. While he was secretly pleased by this, he felt his brow furrow with confusion as he listened to her senseless chatter. "Naminé?" He asked tentatively, successfully gaining her attention. She smiled warmly at him and he felt his own lips turn up at the corners. "What are you trying to do?"

Her smile widened into a grin as she moved back to stand beside the miserable looking brunette, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Olette wants to throw up, but she can't...so I'm trying to help!"

Axel's face contorted for a moment as he tried to comprehend her words. "That's a little...weird, girly."

Naminé turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "Says the guy who's wearing his hair in pigtails." She snapped, sticking her hands on her hips and staring down at him accusingly with one eyebrow rising triumphantly.

"What...?" Axel's hands flew to his hair, his mouth falling open. "Oh no!" He wailed, yanking at the pigtails sticking out from the side of his head. "My masculinity!"

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé was floating around on an invisible cloud for the majority of the day — absolutely nothing could bring her down. After what had happened between her and Roxas the night before, she didn't think she'd once stopped smiling. She felt as though a massive weight had been lifted from her chest. From now on, the two of them could be together in the way in which they'd always secretly wanted. Admittedly there was still the matter of Roxas not actually asking her out, but right now she was content with just being with him; an 'official' relationship, as Kairi would call it, could wait. To know that he felt the same way as she did was all she needed for the moment.

Shortly after the incident regarding Axel's 'masculinity', she and Roxas decided to spend some time together before they went back to the main islands and her temporary freedom was revoked. She didn't want the day to end and was prepared to squeeze out every little precious bit of time they had left together.

They changed into their swimwear which had spent the night drying by the fire and met up on the beach, by which point their activities had caught the attention of most of their friends.

Without any warning or regard for those watching them from a distance, Roxas wound his arms around her waist and drew her close to his chest. When he dipped his face to hover by her ear, she felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment — everybody was watching them and it was a little disconcerting. They all looked over at each other, whispering secretively to one another.

She was so preoccupied by those around her that she almost didn't catch the words he whispered in her ear. "Last one to the water pays for ice cream for a week." He whispered it just quiet enough to make her shiver and bite on her lip to stop herself from smiling. Every little thing he did made her heart race and her body shake uncontrollably, but that didn't mean that she wasn't capable of turning it all on _him_, too.

Naminé tilted her head towards him and smiled deviously, leaning in until her lips were a hair's breadth from his before murmuring coyly, "Ready, set..." She kissed him quickly only to immediately wrench herself away from him and break out into a full-on sprint towards the water's edge, leaving Roxas reeling in her wake. "GO!" She yelled over her shoulder, with a gleeful giggle.

"Wha—" He stumbled over his own feet as he tore after her, his eyebrows furrowing into a disapproving frown. "Oh come on! I wasn't ready!"

"Don't be such a sore loser, Roxas!" She cooed, spinning around to laugh at him as he struggled to catch up with her. "It's not attractive!"

Much to her alarm, his expression became sly. "Oh, I'll show you who the sore loser is."

Needless to say, what started off as a simple banter-filled game quickly escalated into a full scale war.

Roxas, not being satisfied with coming second to a cheating girl, promptly grabbed Naminé before she reached the ocean's edge and tossed her over his shoulder like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. She squealed in protest as she was lifted away from the finish line and carried into the water, draped over Roxas' shoulder. She knew what was going to happen before he even had the chance to let go of her, but there was nothing she could do to stop the chain of events from unravelling. She tried to cling to his body, screeching at him, but the boy merely tossed her into the ocean and waded back towards the shore, wearing a smug smirk on his face.

Naminé came up a few seconds later, spluttering and coughing the sea water out of her lungs. She peeled her drenched hair away from her face, glaring daggers after the self-satisfied teenager. She staggered to her feet and ran at him, her arms latching around him from behind as she used her momentum to send him toppling forward into the cool surf.

Revenge was always best served cold, or so she was told.

She sat up, her legs straddling him and then proceeded to dump handfuls of sloppy sand into his hair before he somehow managed to flip her over and pin her arms above her head.

It would never cease to amaze her how quickly their roles had been reversed; he was now straddling her, leaning in towards her face, an eyebrow raised. "And just what were you trying to achieve?" He asked playfully, dipping his face closer to hers, knowing how uncomfortable it made her to be caught in such an incriminating position in front of pretty much everybody she knew.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She shot back heatedly, rotating her wrists irritably in an attempt to get free. "Now would you mind getting off me?" Her cheeks flushed as she moved her head around to get a good look at the people watching them from afar. "This is a little uncomfortable."

"Nah, I like watching you squirm." Roxas grinned, splaying his fingers and linking them with hers.

The action softened her resolve slightly and she even felt her lips twitch into an almost-smile. Times like these, she wanted nothing more than to melt into him and never re-emerge again, but she had to keep up the appearance of being mad. She promptly shook her head and glared up at him, twisting her wrists vehemently. "Let me go! Sheesh, you're such an ass."

The smile never left his face as he pressed their lips together for the briefest snippet of a second. When he pulled back, he stared deeply into her eyes, his expression amused as he stared down at the small 'o' shape her mouth formed. "And you look beautiful when you're mad." He stated kindly, his eyes shining.

Naminé was sure that her cheeks now resembled a pair of bright red tomatoes. She didn't think she'd ever heard him call her something like that before. It made her feel as though she were floating on air. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at him?

"You're cute when you blush like that, too." Roxas commented as he tipped his head to the side, scrutinising her intensely.

And just like that, she was mad at him again, her cheeks puffing out. He was the type to compliment a girl and follow it up with some form of humiliation. Well, she saw it as humiliation; Kairi would call it cute. "I—I— shut up!" She stuttered, thrashing her legs around, trying to dislodge his grip.

"See?" He teased, withdrawing a hand to tap her on the nose, his head cocking to the side. "Adorable."

Naminé turned her face away from him, pouting. She wanted to stay mad at him, but it was damn near impossible. He was too wonderful for words. "You're an idiot." She mumbled dejectedly, her gaze focusing on their interlocked hands, marvelling over how perfectly their fingers seemed to slot together.

The blonde released her and stood up suddenly, holding a hand out towards her. Uncertainly, she took his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He automatically drew her close to him, pressing a cheek against the top of her head as he whispered, "And you're amazing."

"You're not bad yourself." She hummed quietly, burying her face in the crook of his neck, smiling against his collar bone. She had no reason to stay mad at him anymore, not when he kept saying cute things like that. If he kept this up, she didn't know how much longer she would last.

They stood like that in the shallows for a while, not saying anything, their arms wrapped around one another, content to stay silent. They didn't need any words to tell one another how they felt — it was like an unspoken vow between them — everything already made perfect sense.

Naminé opened her mouth to say something, when the silence was broken by a loud grumble coming from both of their stomachs, eerily at the same time. The both pulled back and looked at one another embarrassedly.

"You're hungry, too, huh?" Roxas laughed, reaching a hand up to smooth her soaked hair away from her face. When she nodded, leaning into his hand, her eyes closed, he chuckled. "Want to go and get some breakfast together?"

Naminé's eyes snapped open again, a sudden thought crossing her mind. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Like... As a breakfast date?"

The grin on his face said it all. "Exactly."

**~{*}~**

By the time the two of them stopped messing around, they discovered that everybody else were just about packed and ready to head on back to the main islands. Hope had taken the first boat back with Zexion, Demyx, Hayner and Olette, while Wakka, Pence, Tidus and Selphie piled into the second boat, waving animatedly to the remainder of the teenagers.

Terra and Aqua had emerged from their tent some time ago and had been hovering by a very ill looking Ven since, who was still clutching at the bucket. They said nothing, sitting on either side of him, their arms wrapped around him comfortingly. For the first time in a while, Ven looked genuinely happy to be in their presence, despite his obvious lacking health.

As usual, Vanitas was nowhere to be seen, but Naminé couldn't bear to think about him right now. She was still confused by his words the night before. He'd given off some rather...deluding, impossible impressions and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. So, she had decided to stay away from him until everything blew over — he had been pretty drunk, after all. He was probably just spouting out a load of nonsense just to piss her off; it was something he often did, in all honesty.

Naminé's gaze moved towards the pier where Sora, Kairi and Axel were all helping to load the final few crates into one of the last three remaining boats. Kairi seemed to be in the middle of an interesting debate with Axel, who was laughing and throwing his head back, while Sora stood off to the side, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Naminé was quite surprised that her sister hadn't come soaring over to her, gushing about how she and Roxas were finally 'an item', but she'd remained strangely silent, steering clear of the two blondes and giving them their privacy. It was frightening in some ways.

She didn't know what was going on anymore — things were confusing her left, right and centre. No matter how hard she tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together, she couldn't. She felt strange, as though something bad were about to happen; the bottom of her spine would tingle like it did when she was usually being watched, but when she turned around to look there was no one other than Roxas there and he certainly wasn't the cause for her unsettled manner.

If Roxas had picked up on her twitchy attitude, he didn't comment on it, which only increased her frustration. He continued to act as if nothing was wrong and she didn't know if she should bring up her bad omens; she didn't want to taint the mood between them. She was the happiest she'd ever been, so why couldn't she let everything else go?

She glanced down as felt something other than the ocean brush against her foot and smiled sadly. It was a thalassa shell. If she remembered rightly, Kairi had made Sora a 'lucky charm' out of them and given it to him as a present, shortly after they met. A part of her had always been curious about the mysterious shell and the powers Kairi claimed they possessed. For a while now, she'd wanted to make a charm for Roxas, but often ridded herself of the notion, fearful that he might find it stupid.

Despite this, she knelt down and lifted the illusive shell up, flicking the grainy sand away. It was pretty, she observed. The tips were sky blue in colour, fading out to a soft cream towards the middle. "Funny..." She murmured, stroking the shell's rough edges with her fingertips. "It even reminds me of Roxas; blue, like his eyes."

"Naminé! Are you ready?" Roxas called from where he stood by one of the moored boats, supporting his cousin's weight. When she looked over, he grinned ecstatically and waved. "We're taking the last boat with Ven!"

She looked over at them sharply, almost dropping the shell. "Just a sec!" She replied, waving back. After a long while of debating, Naminé pocketed the shell and raced towards the two boys, smiling widely at them both. She skidded to a halt beside the pier, frowning slightly. "Hey! Where's Aqua and Terra?" She glanced about, curious. "I thought they were staying with Ven?"

"They were." Ven muttered sourly. "Until my brother decided to be a jerk, so they rowed back with him to keep an eye on him just in case he tried to do something stupid." He sighed heavily and looked away, his eye lacking their usual shine.

"Oh..." Naminé murmured, feeling stupid for even asking. She knew that Ven was still hurting; last night had proved that much. He hadn't once put down the bottle. She couldn't help but feel responsible for his pain; if she hasn't encouraged Aqua to break up with him, things might have turned out very differently.

In an attempt to shake off the dull atmosphere, she bounced past the two and leapt into the remaining boat. She grinned teasingly up at the two, stricken by how similar they looked for a moment. "Well come on. What are we waiting for?" Her gaze immediately landed on Roxas and her smile widened. "You promised me breakfast, remember, Roxas?"

Roxas grinned right back before glancing over at his cousin and shrugging innocently. "You heard her." He shot her a funny look, "Can't keep the lady waiting."

"Would you _look_ at that? Naminé has you whipped already..." Ven muttered with a small smile as his look-alike helped him into the boat.

**~{*}~**

After arriving back at the main island in record time and helping to pile the stacks of crates in the bottom of their boat into Terra's car, the two blonde's finally bid farewell to Ven, who was smiling way too much for it to be a coincidence. Of course, Naminé chose to ignore him. He could shoot those cheeky grins in her direction all he wanted; she was not going to cave.

It was nice though, she had to admit, to see that usual glimmer back in his eyes again. If it took her and Roxas getting together to complete his fanguy fantasies and make him happy, then she wasn't going to complain; either way she would end up with Roxas and nothing else really mattered anymore.

She drifted out of her thoughts, glancing up at the boy walking along beside her, his fingers laced with her own. She could still scarcely believe that so much, and yet at the same time so little, had changed overnight. They were a lot more intimate than before, always connected to the other in one way, whether it by lips or hands but apart from that, they still interacted with one another in the same way. He would still tease her, laugh at her when she got mad and hold her tightly, as if afraid of letting her go. She would still reach for his hand when he left her side, crack sarcastic jokes and smile up at him whenever he did something cute. In a way, she was glad. The one thing she had been worried about was her feelings getting in the way of their friendship, when in reality she had nothing to worry about...well, if one morning was anything to go by. For now, she'd come to the conclusion that the two of them should take it relatively slow; the last thing she wanted was for them to rush their relationship and ruin everything before it even began.

On top of her situation with Roxas, she was still suffering from that annoying niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Naminé couldn't determine what it meant or where it had come from, but it unsettled her. It was almost as if something was building up inside her, charging towards something unknown and frightening. She still hadn't told Roxas and she wanted to, so badly...but what if he thought she was being stupid?

"Are you off somewhere nice?"

Naminé blinked several times, refocusing her gaze on Roxas, whose head was tilted adorably in her direction, a light smile gracing his features. "Huh?" She blurted unattractively, her cheeks blooming with colour.

He reached his free hand up to her face and pushed a strand of her damp hair behind her ear gently. "You looked pretty far away." His smile turned into a teasing smirk. "Let me guess... You were thinking again, hmm?"

She forced a smile at his light-hearted humour and nodded, dipping her head. "Yeah, you could say that..."

Roxas slipped a hand beneath her chin and lifted her face towards him, his expression conveying his obvious concern. "Hey. Is everything okay?" He asked quietly, automatically leaning in towards her, his deep cerulean eyes searching her own. "You seem kind of down... Has something happened?"

"No, I just..." She trailed off, noticing the earnest shine in his eyes. Could she really tell him? Of course she could; she could tell him anything. But it was a stupid thing to worry about, surely? She didn't even have any idea what was going on. She just needed to get a grip of herself. With that in mind, she let out a sigh and fixed him with a watery smile. "No. It's nothing. Sorry, I was thinking, that's all."

He looked as unconvinced as she felt, but he released her chin nevertheless. "As long as you're sure...?" He said it as more of question rather than a statement. She couldn't blame him; she was unsure, too.

"Yeah, thank you." She needed to think of a lie, a cover up, anything. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. "I'm feeling pretty hungry, if I'm honest." Naminé admitted bashfully as she squeezed his hand in what she hoped to be a reassuring gesture.

Luckily for her, he seemed to buy her half-baked lie and took it all in his stride. "Ah, same." He lifted a hand and pointed towards the infamous café. "Thankfully, we're almost here."

Naminé couldn't help it; she laughed sourly. "Let's hope no raging ex-girlfriend's appear to interrupt us this time, hmm? Because if she tries to kiss you again, I swear might just hit her." She ground her teeth angrily, remembering how she had left the bathroom, only to find Xion's lips pressed up against Roxas'. Her jealousy had spiked way past overload until she could no longer think straight. Of course, she'd been hurt too, but mostly jealous and she'd tried to drown it out by spending time with Hope. That turned out to be the worst thing she could have done. She still felt guilty about kissing him...

"Oh!" Roxas called joyfully, bumping her shoulder with his in a playful fashion. "I see... Jealous of other girls trying to get a hold of this, are we?"

She tried to shrug it off, but even she could tell that her face was on fire over the sudden scrutiny. "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't." She mumbled, averting her eyes to the path before her. She really should have kept that to herself...

"See what I mean?" Roxas cooed, pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling her closer against him. "They say jealousy isn't an attractive trait, but to me, you're even cuter when you're all green with envy."

Naminé shot him a half-hearted glare and elbowed him roughly in the stomach. He just had to take it a step too far and embarrass her further... "And just for that, you can pay for my seconds."

"I guess I set myself up for that one, huh?" The blonde laughed, retreating to a safe distance as he nursed his stomach with one hand, the other still clutching at hers. She didn't mind. She could be mad at him another time...

Not bothering to respond, Naminé snuggled herself into his side as they walked towards the café's entrance, ignoring his chuckles of amusement. He reached out to open the door for her and let her through with a gentlemanly dip of his head, yet he never once let go of her hand. She giggled at his antics and towed him along behind her like a dog on a leash as she scampered up to the counter, where a bored looking Denzel stood, his eyes fixated on the phone in his hand.

He didn't look up when they approached, but spoke all the same. "I see you brought her back, Roxas? Hopefully it'll be a more successful visit this time." He glanced up for a moment, his grey-blue eyes filled with mirth as he addressed her, clearly ignoring the splutters of protest emanating from the other boy. "It's good to see you again. Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take the usual." Roxas chimed from beside her, his smile sweet and innocent as he turned towards the girl. "And what about you, Naminé?"

Naminé's eyes flickered towards the menu hanging above Denzel's head with feigned interest. She already knew what she was having, but she wanted to see his reaction when she ordered the very food he had 'invented'. "Hmm... I think I'll take the Nutella toasted sandwich, please Denzel."

Denzel's amusement apparently raised a notch. He put his phone away and leaned forwards on his elbows, gesturing to Naminé. "It looks like you've converted someone else, huh, Rox?"

When she turned to look at him, she wasn't surprised to see a mixture of shock and glee present on his features. His lips curved up, his eyes filling with a sudden triumph. She was glad to have made him so happy, but she had a feeling she might just have boosted his ego a little _too_ much... She patted his arm and moved away from him, leaving him to chat with Denzel for a moment as she located a free booth by one of the windows overlooking the rest of the town.

She slid onto the cushioned seat, turning her head towards the window, skimming her gaze across the few people walking through the town at this hour. A young woman in her late thirties was tugging a child around six years old along behind her, her expression exasperated. He would stop at every shop front, his hands pressed eagerly against the glass as he stared up at the sights, his breath fogging up the window. His mother would retrace her steps, reclaim his hand and begin leading him away, only for his attention to be captured by something else.

An elderly man with a receding hairline hobbled along in front of the café, leaning into a walking stick. He paused by the door, peering forward through the darkened glass, his gaze curious. He hovered for a moment longer before continuing on his way, his pace slow.

The creak of leather across from her indicated Roxas' arrival. She felt herself smile as she tossed a glance in his direction. He was staring fondly across at her, his chin resting on his upturned hands, his nose slightly scrunched with concentration.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, she fidgeted, flicking her hair forwards so it fell around her face like a curtain. She peered up at him through her veil of hair before retreating behind it again once she saw that he was still staring across at her, her heart thudding heavily in her chest. "Um...why are you staring at me?" She asked timidly.

"No reason." He sat back, grinning playfully, and his eyes never left hers. "It's just funny to watch you sometimes."

Naminé pulled a face at him and purposefully turned away, averting her gaze back towards the outside world, leaning her chin in to her hand. Almost all of the leaves had fallen from the trees, leaving their naked branches to sway in the chilly breeze, signalling the inevitable lead up to winter. She had to admit, she kind of regretted not bringing a jacket; it was a lot cooler out today than it had been the day before.

After a few moments of being tucked away within her own thoughts, the incessant sound of somebody drumming their fingertips against the table top snapped her out of her daze. She looked accusingly towards the culprit, scrunching her eyebrows into a disapproving frown as Roxas continued his annoying tapping, apparently oblivious to her stare.

She cleared her throat, but he carried on drumming his fingers against the table top, his head bobbing along to some soundless beat. She felt her eye twitch out of annoyance as the sound increased. Without any warning, she shot her hand out and placed on top of his, thankfully halting his fingers movements. He looked up this time, clear amusement dancing in his eyes. "Does that irritate you?" He asked, his voice low and teasing as he flipped his hand over and linked his fingers with hers.

"You know it does." She responded haughtily, forcing down the smile which threatened to spill across her face as he started tracing her palm with his thumb.

"I much prefer holding your hand." He stated boldly, his eyes unblinking as he watched her from across the table, their hands resting atop its surface.

"Well I'm afraid you lovebirds will have to break it off for a sec." A bright, cheerful voice called. "I've got your orders."

The two blondes automatically looked towards the person who had approached their table and broke out into simultaneous smiles. "Olette!" Naminé exclaimed happily, pulling her hand from Roxas automatically as the girl placed down a plate in front of her. "You look a little better."

Olette shrugged and smiled in return as she handed Roxas his own plate, "I feel it. Thanks for helping me out; I owe you one."

Naminé shook her head kindly and reached out to pat the girl's hand. "That's what friends are for, you don't owe me anything." She glanced over at Roxas, feeling his eyes on her...again.

The boy broke away from her and looked up at the girl hovering by their table, as if waiting for something. "Thank you, Olette." He stated politely, yet firmly.

She waved a hand at the two of them and laughed as she tucked her now empty tray underneath her arm. "Sure thing." She turned to leave, but paused, her green eyes shining with obvious curiosity. "I just have one question before I leave..."

Confused, Naminé pursed her lips. "_Okay_...?"

Her eyes seemed to glow even brighter as she bit down on her lip and bounced up and down out of excitement. "Are you two going out now?" She gushed, clutching the tray to her chest as she looked between the two of them.

The two blonde's met each other's gaze, engaging in a silent conversation, blushing softly. Roxas slowly turned towards Olette, reluctant to tear away from Naminé, and lifted his shoulders in a half-shrug. "Well...not exactly."

The brunette suddenly hit at Roxas with her tray, her lips forming a pout. "Well, grow a pair and ask her, _dummy_! You're already acting like a couple." She pulled away, shoving an accusing finger under his nose while Naminé giggled in the background, making no move to contradict the waitress. "She's the girl! She's not going to ask you, silly!"

"Ow! Okay!" Roxas rubbed at the back of his head, where she had hit him, his icy blue eyes narrowed on the tray she now held innocently by her side. "Sheesh, you didn't need to hit me so hard... You've probably knocked out a decent amount of my brain cells."

"Oh it's _fine_; you were already lacking some anyway. No damage done." She declared cheerfully, waving off his concerns. "Okay, now eat up before it gets cold." She scolded, pointing to their toasted sandwiches like a mother telling her children to finish their dinners. All too soon, she turned to the blonde seated opposite Naminé, a sudden playful glare reaching her delicate face. "But remember what I said, Rox_as_. I'm not the only one keeping an eye on the two of you..."

And with that, Olette skipped back towards the kitchen, whistling a happy tune under her breath.

Naminé couldn't help but giggle as she noticed the bewildered and frightened expression on Roxas' face. She reached over his plate and squeezed his hand. "Don't mind her. You don't have to ask me out just yet."

"No..." Roxas mumbled as he stared down at their intertwined hands, squinting slightly. "She's right. I should have asked you ages ago."

"Don't feel pressured." She smiled, withdrawing her hand and placing it on his cheek. "We have time, you know."

His nose wrinkled and he shook his head, still refusing to meet her gaze. "I guess...but that's not the point..."

She leaned forwards and silenced him with a swift kiss, her free hand curling around the collar of his shirt to draw him closer. She felt the tension in his face slowly melt away as he returned the kiss, his lips moving automatically against hers. It was a simple kiss which spoke louder volumes than words ever could and he seemed to accept it; she wasn't expecting him to ask her out and she certainly didn't want to put him in an awkward position. While it might seem stupid to others, she knew that commitment was a big thing for him and took a while to come to terms with. She was fine with that. It was then that she realised that she would wait for him for as long as he needed. It didn't matter how long it took, she would always wait for him.

When they finally pulled away from one another, their breathing was hitched, their faces were flushed and Naminé was almost certain that she could hear their hearts beating in unison. She stared up at him in wonder and he stared right back, a smile forming on his slightly swollen lips. "Thank you for understanding."

She returned the smile shyly. "I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. I promise."

His smile widened into a grin and be leaned in to kiss her again.

**~{*}~**

They ate their breakfast in a companionable silence, the odd giggle or two breaking into their wordless conversation. It was perfect, almost too perfect.

Despite her best efforts to bury the seeds of doubt, Naminé's mind kept returning to that feeling of dread, which had increased in size since earlier that morning. By now, it was enough to make her hands shake. She was thankful to be able to put her knife and fork down, although they pretty much slipped from her grasp and clattered against the empty plate.

Roxas looked up, alarmed by the sudden harsh sound, only for his expression to soften again when their eyes met. He reached across and ran his fingers along her hand comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

She sucked in a deep breath, deciding that now was the perfect time to tell him what she was feeling. She knew that he would listen to her and do all he could to help dispel the atmosphere clouding her heart and right now she needed the comfort. "I've been...having this strange feeling since this morning, like something bad is going to happen." She admitted, peering up at him through her overgrown bangs.

He seemed to get the wrong impression from her words. "Hey, don't say that." He held her hand a little tighter, his expression becoming concerned. "We're together. It's a good thing."

Naminé shook her head, exasperated. "I know and it is, but it's not what's happened between us which is making me feel this way." She gritted her teeth and tilted her head back, staring up at the cracked ceiling above their heads. "I can't explain it." She whispered fearfully. "I can't shake it and its gotten worse."

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked suddenly.

She looked towards him, bewildered. He didn't look disappointed, but genuinely concerned; wanting to do whatever he could to help her feel better. "I think it would be a good thing if I head home, but you don't need to worry about walking me back; I think it'll be nice just to stroll along on my own, if you know what I mean?"

Roxas' eyes filled with understanding and he nodded once. "I know what you mean. It makes perfect sense." His expression suddenly became serious as he gripped her hand. "But if I do let you walk back alone, you've for to promise to call me as soon as you get home, just so I know you're okay."

She felt her lips turn up into a teasing smile. "Just admit it; you're going to miss me between now and then."

He shrugged innocently, lacing his fingers with hers. "Yeah, maybe I will. I won't deny it." He shifted towards the edge of the stall and clambered out before offering Naminé his other hand.

She claimed it without any hesitation and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Thank you." She smiled as she wrapped herself into welcoming his arms. "I promise that I'll call you as soon as I get back." Naminé tilted her head to the side as she stared up at him and his unreadable expression. "You will pick up, _right_?"

He smiled wistfully. "Every time." He sighed and brushed his lips against her upturned forehead. "I wish today didn't have to end."

She clutched at him, balling handfuls of his shirt into her fists. "Me too. But we have tomorrow to look forward to, right?"

"You'll be back at school?" He asked as he jerked back, clearly surprised by the news.

"Of course." Naminé giggled, reaching a hand up to run her fingers through his fluffy hair. "Mom never was any good with following through with punishments." She pursed her lips, the strange feeling in her stomach increasing a notch. "Besides, her court case is tomorrow. We won't have to worry about my dad anymore. She'll be pleading for full custody."

"That's big news." Roxas commented, although he didn't sound too thrilled either. She couldn't blame him; it was still a picky subject for them both, especially ever since they had discovered her father was on the islands. "It went through really quickly, too."

"Not really. Mom's been appealing for custody over me since she left my father a few years back." Naminé mumbled, following after him as he walked towards the café's entrance, his hand still in hers. "The court has decided to reopen the case. There's a big chance she'll win custodial rights this time." She blew a strand of hair away from her face. "My dad isn't exactly reliable."

Roxas' grip on her hand tightened considerably as they walked out onto eerily silent street. "Hmm." He glanced around suspiciously, unconsciously drawing her closer to his chest. "I've got a funny feeling now." His voice was filled with worry as he spoke, "Maybe I should walk you back..."

Not wanting to be mollycoddled, she shook her head vigorously, squeezing his hand in return. "Roxas, I'm almost seventeen. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." She tapped his nose and tried to smile up at him, wishing she believed her own words. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

Much to her surprise, he seemed to buy her watery lie, although his grip on her never wavered. "Alright. Just...be careful, okay?"

She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him deeply, pouring in as much reassurance as she could manage, wanting to soothe him before she left. When Naminé dropped back down to her own height, he sighed happily, causing a bright smile to appear on her face. "I'll call you."

**~{*}~**

Walking home on her own seemed rather disconcerting without Roxas walking along beside her. She missed the feel of his fingers between hers and the magical grin he would often shoot her way when she said something he found funny. She missed his soothing presence and the sound of his footsteps as they walked side by side. Why didn't she take him up on his offer to walk her home? She could have spent more precious time with him.

_Because,_ an inner voice chided, _you wanted time to think._

And it was true; she did want time to think. Not about Roxas, per se, but life in general. Things were about to change very drastically. Her father was most likely going to end up in jail, her mother would become her official guardian and Roxas might actually ask her out... There was simply so much weighing down on her and she had no idea how to cope with it. Kairi always told her to cross each bridge when she came to it, but she couldn't help but skip ahead; she was so eager to find out what was going to happen to her and her family.

Naminé glanced around as she came to a halt at the junction opposite her street. After looking both ways, she crossed the empty road and began making her way towards her house, ready to leap into the shower and rid herself of all of her negative thoughts. _Nothing could go wrong._ She was feeling twitchy, that was all. She just needed to get a grip and calm herself down. Everything was going to be okay...

"Hello again, Naminé. I see you're alone. Finally."

Naminé felt her heart turn to lead and sink into her stomach. Oh how wrong she had been. Everything was _not_ going to be okay and she was about to suffer the consequences for her naivety.

She whipped around to face the person who had addressed her, feeling all of the colour drain from her face as her crystal blue eyes landed on her father's hard face. She was frozen to the spot, fear trickling through every little vein inside her body. Vivid memories of her life before Destiny Islands, back when she was still living with him, flashed through her mind, crippling her deeply. Memories of being beaten and tortured until she passed out crushed down on her, to the point where she could almost _feel_ the sting of each blow he landed on her face. Her heart raced, her fingertips turned to ice and she felt her legs start to shake with fear as she caught sight of the satisfied expression on his face.

He didn't look very well. He seemed to have gotten a lot thinner since she last saw him and his stubble had grown into a full on beard, but it was his eyes which frightened her the most. She'd always known that there wasn't something quite right with her father, but now she could see it quite plainly written across his face; his once sharp blue eyes were deep set ringed with dark circles and filled with an angry deranged glint, his pupils fully dilated. His breathing was ragged and heavy, his tongue flicking past his teeth to wet his lips.

"I think you and I should have a little _chat_." He growled.

She couldn't move, even as he drew closer to her. And the worst part was that her mind could only conjure up one thought; why...? _Why_ didn't she let Roxas walk her home?

* * *

><p>Oh yes. I am the epitome of all evil. Again. I told y'all Naminé's dad would be appearing soon!<p>

I really like this chapter. It feels good to me, even though it was pretty much a fluff fest. It'll be the last for a while, I'm afraid!

I've started with the next chapter and I have about 2,000+ words at the moment and growing.

So until next time, I bid you farewell!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	26. Chapter 25

**Review replies:**

**Nick:** Don't worry, her father won't do anything to her...yet. xD Thanks for reviewing, Nick!

**animeluv3:** Haha, sorry for the cliffie! x3 Thank you for reviewing!

**WildAndRampant:** Wow...you're review made me laugh. OMG ASSASSIN'S CREED CAMEOS! I started playing AC3 the other day... *Dies* It's so awesome. Thanks for your kick ass review!

* * *

><p>Hello there, people of Fanfiction! Sorry for the wait — it took me a lot longer than I was expecting to get this sucker pinned. It took a lot out of me, mostly because its a bit of a dramaticangsty chapter and it took me a while to get into the mood to _actually_ write it.

So yeah, on that note; expect a self-loathing Roxas, a "pitiful" Naminé and her evil father! Yay!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas arrived home from his 'date' with Naminé a lot sooner than he would have liked. His mind was reeling with thoughts and possibilities, but he was quick to lock them away before the seeds of doubt could sow themselves into his mind. Currently, he didn't know where the two of them stood, but he was willing to wait and see how things turned out between them.

He let himself in as usual and padded towards the living room, yawning into the back of his hand. He noticed almost immediately that Sora was slumped on a coach in front of the TV, eating ice cream straight from the tub, his eyes fixated on the screen as a young woman ran into the arms of a young man, sobbing hysterically. The blonde paused in the doorway and watched the TV for a few seconds with a blank expression. As a sappy love song started to play in the background, he cleared his throat and stepped into the room, announcing his presence.

The spoon in Sora's hand slipped out of his grasp and toppled to the floor as the brunette sprung forwards, his cheeks blooming with colour. "R-Roxas! You're back early!" He chuckled guiltily, retrieving his spoon from the floor and tried to shift the attention off himself. "I thought you and Naminé were going on a date?"

Roxas frowned, his amusement from catching his brother in the act of watching an infamous chick flick fading fast as he stalked towards the kitchen, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "We were." He muttered sourly to himself as he began rifling through the cupboards in search of more food to quench his hunger.

Sora soon appeared in the kitchen doorway, hugging the tub of ice cream to his chest. His bright blue eyes followed his brother as he moved over to the sink, carrying a box of cereal. When the blonde said nothing, the brunette leaned forwards and prompted, "What happened?"

The older twin sighed heavily and turned around, shaking the box of cornflakes experimentally. "She wanted to walk home on her own. Don't tell me it was a stupid idea, I already know." He reached into the bag and shovelled a handful of cornflakes into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, before going for another handful, his eyes drifting towards the brunette who was hovering expectantly by the door, waiting for him to elaborate. Roxas sighed, setting the cereal down on the side with a thump. "She said she needed some time to herself, just to straighten things in her head out. She said she would call me when she got home. See? Nothing major."

The younger boy didn't look convinced. He scrutinised his brother for a moment before shaking his head exhaling loudly. "Hmm. If you say so... You're right about one thing though; it was a stupid idea to leave her on her own."

"I know." Roxas growled lowly, walking past his brother to get back into the living room. He glanced across at the wrappers and empty pizza boxes littering the floor and scowled. Hus brother was so untidy, it was a wonder their mother wasn't permanently running around after him with the hoover. "Where's mom and dad?" He called over his shoulder, almost certain that his brother would eventually follow him.

As he suspected, Sora scampered past him and dived onto the couch, now without the tub of vanilla ice cream, quickly pressing the 'off' button on the TV remote, cutting the film off mid scene. He rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. "Mom called and said that dad was going to have to stay at the hospital for a while." Roxas watched Sora's usually bright features darken at this, but chose not to comment as the brunette added, "She'll be coming home later this afternoon." He sat up suddenly, pulling a crumpled take-away menu from his pocket, grinning cheekily. "Should I order Chinese?"

Roxas reached forwards and tore the menu from his grasp, shaking it in his face. "No, Sora. We've had enough junk food for one weekend." He grinned suddenly and continued in a condescending tone, "Why don't you try cooking something for a change? We all know how much mom loves your cooking."

Sora made a face and stuck his tongue out, throwing a nearby cushion at his head, which Roxas promptly dodged. "Ew. No. Why would I want to do that when I can order a perfectly good ready-made meal?" He pointed out as he flopped back against the sofa, his eyes staring idly up at the ceiling. "Besides, we all know I'd probably end up burning the house down if I tried to cook."

The blonde snorted as crossed to the nearby armchair before lowering himself down into it, pausing only to reach back to remove the crust of a pizza Sora must have stuffed down there at one point. "No offence, but people like you shouldn't even be allowed anywhere near a microwave. You blew one up trying to make popcorn, remember?" He held the offending item up between a thumb and forefinger, glaring disdainfully over at his twin, who didn't seem to be paying any attention. So, to gain his attention, Roxas threw the crust directly at his head.

The brunette let out a yelp, rubbing at the spot where it had struck him, a pout forming on his face. He leaned over the side of the sofa to stare down at the thrown pizza crust before directing his gaze back towards his brother. "Rude." He stated bluntly with a light sniff. "You're supposed to encourage me."

"What?" Roxas asked bewilderedly, throwing his arms towards the ceiling. "Encourage your awful cooking skills?" He shot his brother a strange look and shook his head. "No way."

"Um, yes way!" Sora whined as he crawled to the other end of the sofa, propping himself up on one of the arms. He fixed the blonde with his trademark puppy eyes and pouted. "You're my brother!"

Unaffected by the show, Roxas pulled the lever on the side of the arm chair and reclined back, interlinking his fingers over his stomach. "Exactly. Therefore it is my duty to insult you in every way possible."

"Meanie." Sora mumbled dejectedly as he curled up on the sofa, his arms crossed over his torso.

"Loser." The blonde shot back, a smile creeping across his lips.

**~{*}~**

Roxas was beginning to get worried. It had been an hour since he parted ways with Naminé and he was pretty sure that she should have called him by now. He didn't want to be a pain and call her first — for all he knew she could be busy talking to her mother or something — but he wasn't willing to wait much longer, either.

He flipped his phone over in his hands and lifted it up in front of his face so he could observe the screen impatiently. No calls, no texts. He sighed and dropped the phone back onto his belly as he stretched his arms above his head. He'd retreated to his room after greeting his mother not too long ago, had watched TV for half an hour before switching it off and relaxing on his bed while waiting for Naminé's call.

This period of time had given him the chance to mull over some things. For one, he'd been given the chance to think about the actual depth of his feelings for her. He had to admit; they had developed very strongly over the past couple of months and had significantly doubled over the last twenty four hours. He couldn't explain it fully, but he was reluctant to call it love — he had thought that he loved Xion, after all and didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

Another thought which had crossed his mind had been that of the ex-girlfriend herself. He still couldn't believe how much she had changed. He remembered when she used to be this sweet and innocent girl — his best friend, in fact — but that had all changed very drastically. She became snobby, bitchy and looked down on anyone she considered beneath her. She also seemed to take great pleasure in seeing Naminé in deep discomfort. Riku seemed to believe that there was more to her than what meets the eye — a reason for her behaviour per se — but Roxas didn't want to know what he meant by that. He wanted nothing to do with her, or him for that matter.

Thankfully, he hadn't seen Riku since that Monday nor had he conversed with him in any other manner. He didn't know how to handle with the boy's sudden change of heart; he had been much too perplexed by the teenager to even form proper answers. Suddenly, it was apparently alright for them to start talking to each other again...even after everything he had put them all through. It made no sense...unless he was starting to see through the poisonous veil Xion hid herself behind and regretted his past actions? It was hard to imagine, but it wasn't too farfetched. Riku had always displayed a knack of seeing through people.

All too soon, his thoughts did a full circle and returned back to the subject of his affection. Naminé.

Unable to help himself, he checked his phone again, only to be presented with the same blank screen. His eyebrows furrowed. "Seriously... Where is she?" He muttered, his anxiety increasing a notch as his eyes landed on the clock displayed at the top of the phone's screen. It was almost twelve. She should have gotten back by now. So why hadn't she called? He felt another wave of guilt crash over him; he should have walked her home. He shouldn't have given in so easily. Anything could have happened to her, especially with all that had been happening recently. Or maybe she was at home receiving a lecture from her mother for breaking curfew? But even so, she would have called to let him know that she had gotten home safe, right?

As if responding to his question, his phone suddenly lit up and started blasting out his infamous ringtone. Without even bothering to check the caller I.D, he sat up and hurriedly accepted the call, shoving the phone to his ear. "Hello? Naminé?" He asked desperately, his fingernails digging into his palms painfully.

For a moment, there was just static and he swore he felt bile rise to the back of his throat, until a soft, delicate voice met his ears. "Roxas... You picked up. Thank heavens. I was beginning to get worried..."

He sat a little straighter, his eyebrows furrowing into a tight frown. That wasn't Naminé. It was her mother. Now he knew for certain that something was wrong.

He swallowed heavily, trying to force down the nausea in his stomach as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his knees. "Mrs Takari...?" He asked uncertainly, his voice quiet and reserved. "Is everything okay? What's happened?" A sudden, horrible thought flashed across his mind. Fearfully, he whispered, "Where's Naminé?"

"That's why I'm calling." Mrs Takari replied, her voice filled with worry. "She never came home. I thought she might be with you and she just didn't see the need to tell me."

The phone in Roxas' hand slipped from his grip and crashed against the carpeted floor with a loud, resounding thump. His hand remained frozen by his ear as his mind struggled to comprehend what Mrs Takari had been saying.

Faintly, he could hear the woman at the other end of the line calling into the receiver asking him if he was okay, but he was too numb to retrieve his phone and explain things to her. Naminé wasn't at home. What could have happened? He'd left her not much more than an hour ago and her house was only a few blocks away. She wasn't the type to go wondering off without telling anyone — she was too much of a goody two-shoes for that. And that's why she hadn't called, he realised — something had happened to her.

He jerked to his feet, his heart slamming wildly against his ribcage. Then where was she? She would have told him if she planned to go anywhere, right...? She would have called. He knelt down beside his phone and lifted it to his ear again, his breath shaky. "Mrs Takari... S-she's not here." It pained him to have to say those words to her, but it was the truth. What else could he say? He couldn't lie to her, it wouldn't be right.

"No." The young woman whispered, her voice cracking eerily on the syllable. "That can't be. She has to be there..." She cut herself off abruptly before continuing in a higher pitch as she started to panic over the wellbeing of her daughter. "It's okay, you can tell me, I won't be mad. Just please— tell me my Naminé is safe!" By the time she had finished, her voice had raised to a desperate shout, making his heart pang painfully in his chest.

His mind was already working overtime, wishing that he had forced her to let him walk her home — at least he would have known that she got back safe. He promised to protect her, to look after her... He'd failed to even do that. He had let his heart rule his head when he should have been more firm with her. "I'm sorry Mrs Takari." He mumbled dejectedly, overcome with guilt as he grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged on it angrily. "I'm so sorry. It's all my—"

"Don't you dare say it's your fault, young man!" The woman snapped irritably, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head. There's no point in placing the blame. I don't care what happened." She paused and exhaled, sounding as though she had suddenly aged a few hundred years. "I just… We need to find my daughter. Nothing else matters, as long as she's safe."

She was right. What was the point in placing the blame anyway? It wouldn't bring Naminé back. That was something they'd need to handle themselves. With a new wave of determination washing over him, he stood again, his chin lifting confidently. "I'm coming over. I'll bring Sora." He started towards the door, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, checking for his keys.

"Oh God..." Mrs Takari suddenly choked quietly.

Roxas came up short, his hand hovering by the door handle. "What? What is it?"

The woman sounded as though she were on the verge of tears, much to his dismay. "John was in town this morning..." She gasped, although it sounded more like a sob to him. "Oh God, you don't think he kidnapped—?"

"Don't, Mrs Takari. I just can't afford to think like that." This time, he cut her off, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence. He refused to think of the possibility that she had been taken by her own father. He massaged his temples and tried to calm his breathing. Now he was starting to panic and he couldn't afford to — Naminé was counting on him and he couldn't let her down, not this time. He grasped his door handle and pulled, swinging the door towards him. "Sora and I will start looking for her and I promise you— we'll find her."

He hung up, his heart heavy. Mrs Takari had voiced his deepest fears... What if Naminé had been kidnapped?

Without another second to waste, he raced towards the stairs and called out to his brother who was in his own room, the door flung wide open. "Sora! We need to go to Kairi's, right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

When Naminé finally regained consciousness, her arms and legs were like burning lead and she felt strangely dizzy, as though she had just run marathon at a high altitude. She tipped her head back and groaned, feeling slightly nauseous. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes and blinked a few times, allowing her sight to get used to the dim lighting. In an attempt to occupy herself before she started panic, she decided to address the issue of her limbs. She glanced down at herself and discovered that she was tied to a rather uncomfortable wooden chair, tight enough to slow the blood circulation; hence the strange sensation in her arms and legs. She tested her bonds warily, rotating her wrists and ankles, only to stop when the rope binding her to the chair began to grate against her skin. Whoever had tied her down had to be skilled in tying knots; there was no way in hell that her bonds were coming loose in a hurry.

She tried to stifle the terror welling in her chest as she then went on to take in her surroundings. She was in a small circular room, she noted, and the windows were all boarded up, preventing the natural sunlight from filtering through. There was a small door behind her, a little to the right, but she had no idea where it could lead, nor did she care; if it was an exit then that's all that mattered to her. It was also very, very cold if her icy breath and numb fingers were anything to go by. It was almost as though she had been thrown into a storage freezer. She strained her ears, listening for anything that might indicate where she was, but all she could hear was the thrumming of her own heartbeat and the crashing of waves against a cliff...quite far below her, if her calculations were correct.

Curiously, she sniffed the air. The salty smell of the ocean reached her nostrils, as she had expected, as well as something rusty and metallic. She wrinkled her nose. She was somewhere by the ocean, quite high up, surrounded by metal. It couldn't be a prison, surely? But try as she might, she couldn't think of anywhere else she might be.

Naminé was startled out of her thoughts as the sound of the door being opened met her ears. Her head whipped around towards the source of the noise, her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of her father's form slinking towards her from across the room, his steps slow and calculated. He walked around the perimeter of the room, keeping a hand against the metal wall before coming to a stop once he was standing in front of her.

He watched her silently for a while, his shaggy brown hair framing his hooded dark eyes. "I see you're awake. How wonderful." He murmured, his voice like rugged silk as he neared ever closer to her.

She kept her gaze focused on his, refusing to let the fear whirling around inside of her take hold. Her own father, the man who had both nurtured and tortured her in her short sixteen years, had kidnapped her and imprisoned her in this strange place. But for what purpose? What did he plan to do with her? She inhaled slowly and released it again, turning her head away from him, feeling her hands shake, despite the bonds clamping them firmly by her sides. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" John asked incredulously, his voice loud and unnaturally high pitched, making her flinch. "Well, I want my daughter of course."

She bowed her head, her fingers curling into fists. "I'm pretty sure I stopped being your daughter a long time ago." She whispered harshly, listening closely as he shifted from foot to foot. Her eyes darted in his direction as he let out a hysterical laugh. Something was really wrong with him; he seemed as though he were on the verge of hysterics and that frightened her. He was unpredictable and that made her situation all the more worse, but she knew she had to remain calm if she wanted to survive through whatever was about to happen. It was also probably a good idea not to antagonise him. She bit her lip.

All of a sudden, her father was kneeling in front of her, his hand pressed beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him, his alcohol drenched breath fanning her face. "Never, sweet Naminé, never!" He replied heatedly, his eyes like a pair of smoulderingly hot coals in a fireplace. "You always were and always will be my precious little girl."

Unable to help herself, she shivered and tried to avert her gaze. She had seen that look in his eyes before, usually before he hurt her. That cold stare was bringing everything back; the years of mindless torture, the tears, the endless days of hoping it would all end and finally freedom, only to have it snatched away from her... She shut her eyelids against his searching gaze, holding back the tears stinging her eyes. "Then why are you doing this?" She croaked, pressing her lips into a tight line as he leaned in closer.

"Because I've missed you dearly." He replied simply, his lips hovering close to her ear. He pulled away quickly, much to her relief, his hand falling from her chin, his voice becoming cold and cruel, "You should not have left me, sweetheart."

Naminé struggled to contain her fear. She couldn't lose her head. He would only take pleasure from seeing it in her eyes and would revel in her desperate screams for help. She swallowed the lump lodged in her throat and reopened her eyes. "What are you going to do?" She asked, her voice cracking on the last word. It was futile. She couldn't hide the fact that she was frightened; she was even more frightened of the man than she had ever been as a child. Now she was older, she knew that he meant to cause her harm and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She was stuck in room, with nobody but her deranged father for company. The very thought was enough to drive her to insanity.

"I'm going to wait." John hissed, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips, his eyes swivelling towards one of the boarded up windows. "I'll wait until they forget about you and then move to an unknown island where they'll never find us." He wheeled around on her suddenly, his expression dark and menacing. "That way, you'll never be able to escape and you'll be mine forever."

She tried to imagine never seeing her sister, or her mother or Roxas ever again, but the very notion made her heart contract painfully in her chest. Her life without him, without any of them would be meaningless. She didn't think she could do it. Naminé felt a lone tear escape and streak down her cheek, pooling at her chin. "Why...?" She barked hoarsely, shaking her head, her blonde hair whipping at her face. "Why would you do that to Kairi? To mom?"

"Your mother!" John spat angrily, slamming his fist into one of the metal walls, sending eerie echoes vibrating throughout the room. Naminé cowered against the chair she was strapped to, keeping her head bowed against her chest. "I won't lose custody of my own daughter just because my stupid whore of an ex-wife decides to grow a backbone!"

She felt her blood boil with anger at the sound of the insult as she wrestled with her bonds. She tried to hold her tongue, but the words spilled past her lips before she had the chance to stop herself. "Why can't you let it go?" She yelled at him, glaring intensely over her shoulder at him as he began to circle her, cracking his knuckles obnoxiously. "You could have let me leave! You could have carried on with your life!"

All of a sudden, he pulled a chunky object from his coat pocket and surged towards her, his lips curling into a snarl. A little too late, she realised that it was a gun as he pressed the barrel to her temple. Fear for her own life filled her as she noticed the dangerous glint in his menacing, cold eyes. "You stupid little bitch... You don't get it! You're my property!" He roared.

Before she knew what was happening, he pulled his free hand back and released it. In less than a second, his palm connected with the side of her face with a loud crack. Her head snapped to the side with the impact, her mouth falling open out of shock. "You don't get to leave, unless I say so."

She looked back up at him, her left cheek stinging, unable to tend to it. Sapphire blue glared into dull opal. Even though he was still holding the gun up in front of her face, she felt a sense of bravery rear up inside of her. He wouldn't shoot her. Not yet. Not until he had finished with her. "No..." Naminé whispered harshly, ignoring the hot sensation across the left side of her face. She was too disgusted and angry to really care. Despite his claims, he saw her as nothing more than a piece of meat, a piece of property, not his daughter. "I am a human being, a teenager... I'm _your daughter_, as you so rightly pointed out." She clenched her jaw, waiting for another strike as she watched the series of dangerous emotions flit across his face. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

A look of confusion flashed across his face as he let his hands fall limply to his sides, his grip on the gun becoming slack. "Why do you think I'm here?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at her, his lips curling at the corners. "I just want what's rightfully mine."

"You claim to care, but you're here to take me away from the only thing that makes me happy." Naminé mumbled quietly, rotating her wrists desperately, wishing she could free her hands. She needed to distract him or somehow convince him that what he was doing was wrong; maybe he would let her go if he saw that he was only ruining everything for himself, as well as her. By kidnapping her, he'd set himself up for up to twenty years in prison. Did he really want that? Her thoughts did nothing to comfort her. She had the feeling that he didn't really care what happened to him, but she had to try. If she could just escape...

"You mean that boy?" John burst out, disgusted. Her head snapped up, her eyes widening. At the sight of her expression, he laughed triumphantly and whirled away from her. "That's who you meant, isn't it? You naive little girl. He will never love you! You're a pathetic, useless waste of space!" He gestured to her bound form with a horrid sneer. "Why would anybody look at you and think you're something special?"

"No..." She choked, tears blurring her vision. "You're wrong... It's not true. He's nothing like that!"

"Oh really?" John chuckled coldly, crossing his arms across his chest, as if daring her to call his 'bluff'. "And what makes you so sure?"

Xion's cruel words suddenly came rushing back before she could stop them. _"...he was too shallow to even care. That was the only reason he asked me out— I was the popular pretty girl and he was the popular hot guy."_

Doubt niggled at the back of her mind. Maybe Xion and her father were right. She was pathetic, a useless waste of space and he wasn't much better, was he? Why would someone like Roxas ever choose and fall in love someone like her?

_No._ He wasn't like that. He didn't have to kiss her back last night if he didn't like her. He could have pushed her away... They felt the same about one another...right?

"He... I... We're..." She stumbled over her words, several tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. She was too confused. She just wanted it all to stop.

And her father simply stood there and laughed in her face. "You're what? Together?" He snorted derisively and waved a hand at her. "Don't make me laugh. You're nothing more than a child. You don't know what love is."

"Stop..." Naminé whispered, her gaze trained on the floor as the tears continued to fall, finding it hard to even look at him now. She couldn't take the humiliation any longer.

"You're pathetic if you think he'll really come for you." John continued, circling her chair and placing his hands on her shoulders as he dipped his face beside hers. "He's probably relieved that you're gone!" He paused and whispered, "Foolish, _stupid_ little girl."

_"I said stop!"_ She cried, with a toss of her head, successfully dislodging his grip. She couldn't take another word of his filthy poison, sowing the seeds of doubt in her mind. She refused to listen to him, to conform to his twisted image of property and family and love. He was wrong. They all were.

John recoiled from her side and began backing towards the door, snarling angrily, "You're just like your mother. Fiery, strong willed. I broke her, y'know. That's what I intend to do to you, too." His voice was filled with a deadly promise as he continued to speak, "And I'll use that _boy_ to do it."

With that, he turned on his heel and left, slamming the metal door behind him.

"Roxas... Please..." She squeezed her eyes shut, imagining the brightness of his eyes and the curve of his lips when he smiled. Not more than a few hours ago, she had been with him, revelling in his presence and now she was tied to a chair, alone, with no sign of escape. She slumped forwards, straining at her bonds as silent sobs racked her body.

What if he never came for her? What if they were right about him?

"Don't leave me…"

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

The sun was beginning to set over Destiny Islands as Roxas jogged along the shoreline towards where the rest of the search party had congregated to exchange their findings and he was feeling pretty frustrated and disheartened. Obviously, as the girl hadn't been missing for more than twenty four hours, they couldn't count on the police to help, so they'd pretty much taken on the task themselves. They'd been searching for news of Naminé's whereabouts for the past five hours and still no luck. He was beginning to wonder if her father had somehow smuggled her off the islands during the confusion. It wouldn't be all that hard, he reasoned, especially with how there were frequent trains running in and out of the islands' station every few minutes. Of course, Sora had quickly tried to banish this notion, ordering him not to think so negatively, but the thought was still present in the back of his mind all the less, taunting him.

As he neared the group of people, their loud, insistent chatter dulled into silence. A few of them turned to greet him as he came to a halt nearby, while others looked away and whispered amongst themselves. He grimaced, choosing to keep his distance. He knew that people would blame him for what had happened to Naminé — he'd expected it — but the cold, hard states and hushed whispers cut him a lot deeper than he had first thought. He could literally feel their gazes burning holes into the side of his face, silently judging him for his mistake. He was on the verge of going insane. He was almost glad that Kairi wasn't here…

Sora detached himself from where he had been standing with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie and slowly walked over to him, his usual cheery demeanour nowhere in sight. Roxas stared at him hopefully, his heart hammering wildly in his chest, only to have the brunette place a hand on his shoulder and force a smile. "We're doing all we can." He murmured solemnly, his eyes shining dully. "Besides, Ven's group haven't come back yet. They might have some news."

Roxas shrugged off his brother's hand and turned to stare across the shore. Even with Ven yet to return, he had a feeling that nothing good would come of it. Naminé was gone and it was his entire fault. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself for doing something so stupid, so foolish. He promised that nothing bad would ever happen to her again, that he would protect her. He couldn't even walk her home. What kind of protector was that? So, in short, he completely agreed with the reasoning behind people shutting him out like this. If anything, he was grateful for it. He deserved to be punished.

"Look! It's Ven's group!" Someone shouted, gaining everyone's attention as they pointed towards the edge of the beach.

The two twins immediately looked up towards the four young adults heading in their direction. Vanitas was heading the group, followed closely by the three best friends, who looked as though they were trying to negotiate with him. He either didn't hear them or was simply ignoring them as he continued to stalk across the sand towards the search party. Unsurprisingly, he marched right up to Roxas and grabbed him by the collar, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. For a moment, they merely stared at one another; neither speaking, until Vanitas snarled and punched him in the face.

The blonde went reeling back into the sand, his lip swollen and split, blood trickling down his chin and onto his shirt. And he couldn't even bring himself to care. He didn't care that everyone was staring at them, he didn't care that his jaw was throbbing painfully from the hit, he didn't care that Vanitas looked ready to spit profanities at him. He was too numb inside to feel a thing. In fact, a part of him wanted to get back up and have Vanitas punch him again. Maybe the pain would make him feel something other than...this plaguing, empty nothingness.

Before he even knew what was happening, Aqua was by his side, attempting to staunch the bleeding with a handkerchief she had pulled from one of her pockets, her expression filled with concern, while Sora, Ven and Terra all tried to restrain the teenager who was going in for another hit.

"You fucking idiot! This is all your fault!" He yelled, clawing at the seemingly disembodied arm wrapped around his abdomen. "You let her walk home alone! She's missing because of you! You shouldn't have let her out of your bloody sight!" Vanitas, Roxas realised, was furious. His eyes were practically blazing, his jaw was tense and his lips were curved into a horrible, disfiguring sneer. Roxas hadn't seen him this angry since he'd fought with Noel, and it had all stemmed down to Naminé in the end. He wasn't surprised. She seemed to have that effect on people. He hung his head shamefully, finding himself silently agreeing with his cousin's cruel, brutally honest words.

Aqua looped a protective arm around his shoulder and glared up at the boy being restrained, her expression disgusted. "How dare you, Vanitas." She shook her head angrily, unintentionally tightening her hold on the boy in her arms. "How dare you blame your own cousin! It wasn't his fault!"

"Don't patronise me, Aqua." Vanitas snarled, his smouldering golden eyes narrowing to slits as he turned his gaze on the young woman. "It was his bloody fault and he knows it! He claims to care about her and yet he let her walk home alone, even though he knew her father was out there! And now he's got her!" He leaned forwards, his grin entirely feral and sadistic. "Didn't you promise that you would protect her, dearest cousin? Well you did a fucking awful job."

"Hey! Cool it off!" Terra barked, hefting the teenager back from the blonde sprawled in the sand as he attempted to break free of their hold. He turned to the younger twin, whose arms were securing one of his brother's. He looked as though he were about to break down and have a fit of his own, but when he met his best friend's gaze, he somehow managed to hold onto his composure, his lips forming a grim line. "Ven, help me take your brother away from here. He's not helping matters."

Ven glanced towards Roxas then back up at Terra. He seemed to hesitate, a sense of distrust and perhaps even anger present in his gaze, before he conceded with a slow nod. Sora immediately let go of Vanitas' other arm and backed off as the two friends began to haul the snarling Vanitas away from the gathered group of people who were watching on with obvious curiosity. The brunette crossed over to his twin's side, wincing as he observed Aqua wiping away the blood trickling down his chin. "Don't listen to him, Rox. Vanitas is just looking for someone to blame." He declared, reaching forward to clap his brother on the shoulder, his smile weak but comforting nonetheless. "He's angry at the moment, that's all."

It didn't help that Sora sounded like he was just trying to convince himself. But he guessed none of it really mattered... There was still quite a weighty truth behind Vanitas' words; his brother just didn't want to admit it aloud.

"And what if I think he's right?" Roxas muttered bitterly, gently pushing Aqua's hand away, despite her protests. He met Sora's grief-stricken gaze for a brief second, only to quickly look away and down at his bunched fists. He was wracked with guilt and self-loathing, which was something he was familiar with, if those last few months after breaking up with Xion were anything to go by. He hadn't felt this disgusted at himself until now. "If I had walked her home, if I had just gone with her, she wouldn't be missing right now." He gestured to the already purpling bruise on his chin, his eyes cold and devoid of emotion. "I deserve this. It's my fault."

Sora visibly bristled and delivered a quick, sharp slap to the back of the blonde's head, his expression becoming steely. "Stop saying that." He demanded gruffly, stooping down in front of his brother, jabbing a finger against his chest. "You didn't know what was going to happen. There was no way you could have predicted this. It's all a massive comedy of errors. No one here is to blame."

Aqua looked up at the younger brother, clearly not approving of his methods to try and bring Roxas out of his pit of self-loathing but was quick to turn to the blonde with a soft, kind smile. When she spoke, her voice was gentle and unassuming, "Sora's right, Roxas. Nobody's to blame." She tightened her arm around him and ruffled his hair with her free hand comfortingly. "If what I've been told about this man is true, then I have a feeling that it would have happened anyway."

He stared up at her, slightly surprised. It was times like these when he understood what Ven saw in Aqua; she was not only beautiful, but she was one of the kindest, most wonderful people he had ever met and he was truly grateful to have her as his friend.

But that still didn't detract from the fact that he had left Naminé on her own, when he had made a promise to himself to keep her from harm. How pathetic was he if he couldn't even keep her safe?

He felt a frown crease his brow as he ducked his head, refusing to meet either of their gazes. He appreciated the fact that they were trying to cheer him up, but he couldn't forgive himself, no matter what they tried telling him. He felt so empty inside without her. What was he supposed to do without her? How was he supposed to live with himself, knowing it was his fault?

Roxas' lips twitched into a small smile as he shrugged off both Aqua and Sora's hands, feeling utterly defeated inside. "Thanks, both of you." He murmured sincerely. He didn't see it, but the two teenagers shared twin glanced of concern as he ploughed on. "But it doesn't matter what you say. I still made it easier for him to get to her."

Sora instantly grabbed a hold of Roxas' shoulders and shook him roughly, his eyes brimming with angry tears. "Snap out of it! It's not your fault!" His face contorted slightly as he withdrew his hands, shaking his head. "Blaming yourself isn't going to help us find Naminé! Staying positive and continuing with the search will."

"You're wrong, Sora." Roxas muttered coldly. "It is my fault. How can I stop blaming myself? If anything happens to her I don't know how I'll..." He felt his chest tighten and a lump form in his throat at the mere thought. "Oh God... I can't..."

The irony of it was, after Xion, he told himself that he didn't need or want to rely on another human being for the rest of his life, but in the end the final result had been the complete opposite. He ended up relying on a person more than he had ever relied on someone in his entire life; Naminé. He would turn to her when he felt sad, angry or frustrated and she would always manage to turn his entire world around with so few words. He didn't know how to explain it; it were as though she had healed his tattered heart and taught him what it was like to open up to someone again, despite his extreme aversion to the notion. She had shown him what it felt like to truly, unconditionally love someone...

The realisation hit him like a tonne of painful bricks — he loved her. He did and he had all along, right from the very start, when they met in the courtyard in front of school all those months ago. They might not have started out as friends, but what had progressed from that very first day had blossomed into something he simply couldn't ignore or deny any longer. He was in love with Naminé and she might not ever know it.

For a moment, he remained completely still, allowing the true recognition of his feelings to wash over him. He felt both deliriously happy and utterly defeated at the same time. How could he feel so many conflicting emotions all at once?

Sora suddenly leaned forwards and hugged the blonde, much to his surprise, successfully breaking him out of his inner thoughts. "Brother, stop this. We'll find her." He muttered, pausing only to breathe out heavily and swallow the lump forming in his throat. "Just— please, just stop this. I can't stand seeing you like this. It upsets me, too."

Roxas hesitantly lifted his arms and returned the embrace, dropping his head onto Sora's shoulder. He hated himself even more for hurting the once bubbly, carefree, somewhat goofy brunette everyone knew and loved. "I know..." His grip tightened slightly. He didn't want to disappoint anyone anymore, he just wanted to make things right. "I'm sorry."

"Sora? Roxas?"

The two boys looked up simultaneously and broke apart, wearing matching expressions of surprise on their faces as they noticed Mr Fair and Miss Gainsborough rushing across the sand towards them, waving frantically. Roxas glanced over at his brother, who looked just as confused by their arrival as he did as he rose steadily to his feet and approached the nearing teachers. Roxas followed warily, moving to stand beside his twin, trying to extinguish the small spark of hope which had ignited in his chest.

"Mr Fair...? Miss Gainsborough...?" Sora looked between the two of them worriedly, his voice filled with concern, "What's wrong? What are you doing out here?"

Aerith clasped a hand to chest, her emerald eyes shining. "When we heard about Naminé... We just knew." She declared, turning to Zack who nodded once, his lips set in a grim line.

The teacher placed an arm around Aerith's shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. "I thought there was something fishy about the guy," He murmured, his brow creasing. "But Naminé said there was nothing wrong..."

Roxas surged forwards, grabbing onto the man's arm, his heart hammering at a thousand miles per minute. "You've seen Naminé?" He asked desperately, his wide blue eyes searching Zack's earnestly. "Where is she? Is she okay?" When the man didn't immediately speak, the blonde's hands began to shake, his voice cracking as he spoke, "Please!"

Zack shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, before reluctantly dipping his head in submission. When he spoke, his voice was different; it was strangely cold, and detached, "At around half twelve, I was weeding the garden out front when I saw Naminé walk past with a strange man. I called out to her and asked if she was okay, but she said that nothing was wrong. If I had only acted on my instincts, nothing would have happened to her!" The man clenched his hands into fists, but when Aerith placed a comforting hand on his arm, her smile gentle and reassuring, he relaxed a little, returning the smile half-heartedly. "It's just... I still can't get the image out of my head — that man was staring at her like she was his property. I figured I was just imagining things. But when I mentioned it to Aerith when she got home, she knew right away and we came down as soon as we could."

"But where is she?" He whispered. None of this information helped him at all. Impatiently, the young blonde began wringing his hands and kicking at the sand, his restless blue eyes never leaving the young man's face.

The young woman standing by her boyfriend purposefully put herself in front of him and said kindly, "Zack said he saw them heading towards the cliffs, away from the harbour. Does that help at all?"

At this, Aqua stepped forwards, her expression perplexed. "The cliffs...?" She asked uncertainly, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "But we already checked around there." She shrugged her shoulders delicately, obviously uncomfortable under Roxas' scrutinising gaze. "She...she wasn't anywhere to be found. I'm sorry..."

However, before he had chance to respond, he was beaten to it when a curious, quiet voice asked, "Did you happen to check the lighthouse by any chance?"

Roxas froze at the sound of the painfully familiar voice and wheeled around to face the nearing duo, his eyes narrowing into slits. "What the hell are you doing here?" He spat, making a move towards the two teenagers, only to be held back by none other than Sora...who was smiling, albeit nervously.

Acting as though he hadn't heard his protests, Riku flipped his long hair out of his eyes and shrugged. "Sorry, we got caught up." He glanced over at Xion who was standing beside him, her hands clasped neatly behind her back, her face absent of expression. "We came as soon as we could."

Sora continued to keep a firm hold on his brother's arm as he returned the boy's slight smile, nodding thankfully. "Thanks...you two." He scratched at the back of his head with his free hand awkwardly, his voice strained. "I appreciate you coming out here to help."

Almost immediately, Roxas spun on the brunette, dislodging his restraining arm, his lips pulling into a fierce snarl. "Sora!" He hissed non-too quietly, poking the boy's chest heatedly before jabbing a thumb at the two intruders. "What the heck is going on? Why are they here?"

Roxas watched, dismayed, as Sora's ears turned bright pink and he refused to meet his gaze. "I knew you'd freak out if I told you, but I...I ran into Riku a few weeks back and he apologised." He pressed his forefingers together and chuckled nervously, "I, um, I believe him, Roxas." When the blonde opened his mouth to retort, his twin rushed on, stuttering slightly, "I-I know you still don't like either of them, b-but I believe he wants to make amends! I thought this would be a good opportunity..."

"Why would you go behind my back like this?" Roxas asked dejectedly, peering up at his brother through the bangs hanging in front of his face. He couldn't help it — he felt genuinely betrayed. His brother knew — he knew — that Xion and Riku had done nothing but hurt and ridiculed them until they were nothing but specks of dirt on the floor beneath their feet and yet he chose to involve them on the search for Naminé. Another part of him, he realised, was protective of the girl. He knew without a doubt that Xion clearly hated the blonde, so what was her motive for coming here? Riku would follow Xion's lead, as he always did, but he still didn't understand why they even bothered to show up.

"Because you're too proud to let it go!" Sora cried stubbornly, returning the prod to his brother's chest angrily. "And let's be honest — there aren't enough people to look everywhere. We have a better chance of finding her if there are more of us."

"Speaking of," Xion piped, lifting a single slim eyebrow at the two, gesturing pointedly to the rest of the rescue party who were watching the spectacle suspiciously. "Are we actually going to find your girlfriend or are you two going to carry on with your brother's tiff?"

Unable to contain his anger, Roxas surged towards her and snapped, "Shut up!" Of course, Sora was quick to pull him back, his hand clamping firmly around his upper arm. Roxas wanted to yell and scream at his brother, but even he had to admit that they were wasting time, time that they didn't have.

"Don't be rude, I'm trying to help." Xion muttered disdainfully as she turned to Aqua, her eyebrows pulled into a thoughtful frown, "The lighthouse is on the cliff. Did you check there? It would be a great place to hide her, especially since nobody would want to go anywhere near it." She tapped her chin and closed her eyes, as if trying to recall something. "If I remember rightly, it was abandoned two years ago when that strange storm made it unsafe."

It took a moment for him to piece everything together, but soon Roxas figured out exactly what had happened. "Of course..." He whispered, his hands clenching into fists by his sides. Where else would that psychopath take her? Not out of town, not yet. He would wait until nightfall, when there were hardly any people about. So of course, he would have to find somewhere remote enough that it wouldn't be stumbled upon by unsuspecting tourists and yet close enough to the main town so that he could make his quick escape. The lighthouse, as much as he hated to admit, was the perfect place — it was out of the way and on the very edge of town.

He glanced skyward, noting with some worry that it was almost nightfall. Her father would be making his move soon and nobody would be there to stop him. No, they needed to get to him before he moved her.

The cliffs weren't too far away — they were at the other end of the beach. He could make it in time if he left now.

And just like that, his mind was made up.

He elbowed his brother in the stomach and tore out of his grip, taking off towards the other end of the beach.

Sora didn't even have chance to catch his breath and call after him; he was already gone and showed no signs of slowing down any time soon. Zack, Aerith and Aqua all yelled his name, while Riku stood frozen to the spot, a satisfied smile crossing his lips as he watched his former best friend race away.

**~{*}~**

Roxas was running faster than he had ever ran before, his arms pumping back and forth by his sides, his breath slipping past his lips in short, ragged puffs. The sand beneath his feet flew out behind him and made his trail a heck of a lot harder, but he was determined. It wasn't until he could see the cliffs in his field of vision did he allow himself to take a quick break. Unfortunately, he wasn't as alone as he previously might have hoped.

"You left in a bit of a hurry." A condescending voice called. "If you had waited, I could have told you that there's a short cut you could have taken."

He turned towards the source of the voice and scowled. His ex-girlfriend was sitting on one of the large boulders littering the edge of the beach a few feet away, observing him quietly, her expression nonchalant. "Xion." He growled, straightening hurriedly as she leapt to her feet. He backed up. "What are you doing here?"

She waved a lazy hand at him as she walked past him, her short hair bobbing up and down with each step she took. The girl tilted her head to the side and glanced at him over her shoulder, smirking slightly. "Don't look at me like that. I'm coming too." Her smirk vanished and was replaced with a hard grimace. "Don't think you can stop me."

Unable to believe her words, Roxas cautiously followed after her, keeping a safe distance between them both. "Whatever trick you're trying to play...I won't fall for it." He declared heatedly, brushing past her when she stopped to wait for him.

Behind his back, Xion rolled her eyes before falling into step beside him, her hands clasped in front of her placidly. "Contrary to what you might believe, I'm actually trying to help." When Roxas snorted derisively, her head snapped in his direction and she glared. "While I might dislike her, I wouldn't wish this upon anyone." Xion looked away again, her expression becoming distant. "My own father wasn't quite so different, except that mine's dead."

Roxas pulled up short, his eyes widening out of disbelief as Xion once again halted her progress and looked over at him. He shook his head lightly and murmured tentatively, "You're father is dead...?"

"What?" She asked defensively, her voice tinged with annoyance and slight disappointment. "You never asked, so I didn't tell you." A sudden gust of wind blew across the beach, causing the two of them to shiver uncontrollably. Xion tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to stare out to sea. "My father was drinking and driving. He got hit and died in hospital. My mother was never around, so I've been living on my own for a few years. End of story."

For some reason, he felt overwhelmingly guilty and found it increasingly hard to look her in the eyes. All this time she had been alone, with nobody to look after her... No wonder Xion was the way she was nowadays. Something like that could change you drastically.

But it was the way in which she had spoken about her father that horrified him the most. It reminded Roxas of his own. According to his mother, he was apparently still in hospital, where they were preparing to make him as comfortable as they could manage. Apparently the doctors said that he was deteriorating more rapidly than they had suspected and had entered what they called the moderate to advanced stage of the disease. They were becoming more and more unsure of when he might finally lose his independence, estimating that he might not even make it to the end of the year at this rate.

He bowed his head. His own father might not be dead, but he knew how much it hurt to watch the person you once knew vanish before your very eyes. Carefully, he reached a hand out towards her and whispered, "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Xion jerked away from his outstretched hand and bared her teeth at him, her eyes flashing angrily. "Don't do that." She spat, taking several steps away from him and folding her arms protectively over her chest. "Don't pretend you care. I don't want your sympathy!"

Struck by her stubbornness, Roxas crossed his own arms and stuck his chin out defiantly, all pitying thoughts fleeing his mind. "Well I'm sorry, but whether you like it or not, you've got it." He declared, taking a daring step towards her, his eyes narrowed, as if daring her to speak out against him.

Much to his surprise, she dropped her arms and lowered her gaze, a peculiar smile reaching her lips, reminding him of fonder, happier times. He was confused by her defeated reaction and wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she spoke before he had the chance. "Funny." The girl murmured bitterly to herself, "She said the exact same thing."

That threw him off. He blinked once. "Who?" He asked, although he had a pretty good idea who Xion was talking about and the mere thought of her made his heart constrict in his chest. She had opened up to Naminé...? But when? Why?

As he suspected, Xion brushed his question off with a shrug. "It doesn't matter." She continued walking towards the cliffs, hooking her thumbs into the pockets of her jeans nonchalantly, "Let's just save your girlfriend, okay? It's not far now." At this, she glanced over at him and smirked. "Although I still think you could have cut your journey in half if you were just prepared to listen to me for a change."

Roxas' expression turned angry and he clenched his hands into fists. "I've already listened to you enough." He began walking away from her, pausing only to turn back towards her, a mixture of desperation and exhaustion present on his features. "I just want to find Naminé. Nothing else matters."

She sighed heavily and watched on as he broke into a sprint, heading towards the base of the cliffs. Xion clamped her eyes shut and breathed out slowly, allowing all of the anger, frustration, jealousy and pain to pour out of her. She'd known it for a while now — Roxas' true feelings for the girl — but it was only now that she realised that nothing was going to change between them. Even though it pained her to admit it, she had lost him and she couldn't get him back. As his former best friend, the least she could do was drop all of her pretences and do what was _right_ for a change. After all, he deserved to be happy, too.

Riku had tried telling her this — dragging her harboured feelings for ex around behind her would only end up hurting her more than making her feel accomplished — but she never actually believed that his words would ever ring true as much as they did right now. She didn't enjoy hurting him or Naminé, she didn't enjoy acting like a stuck up cow and she certainly didn't enjoy being alone. She wanted more from her life. She wanted to let go and move on.

When Xion reopened her eyes, she felt as though a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders and yet she felt utterly exhausted at the same time. Why did doing the right thing take so much effort?

"Fine, I see how it is." She mumbled dejectedly, watching Roxas' running form wistfully, "You win, Riku. You were right."

By some miracle, as if he had heard her, Roxas turned back, his voice lilted with annoyance, "Well? Are you coming, or what?"

For the first time in what felt like years, Xion smiled.

* * *

><p>Ooh. Drama. Angst-type-stuff. Crappy ending. Isn't that the norm around here though? xD Well, apart from Xion being...not so evil...? What did you guys think?!<p>

On a more serious note: we're nearing the end now. I know I've said that before, but we're practically within the final few chapters now, which is a very weird feeling for me. I never thought in a million years that I'd actually finish this. And to think, I've already got another RokuNami fic waiting in the wings; it's called _Rising of the Sun_. Keep an eye out for it, guys and gals, as it'll be out sometime in the nearby future!

On a random note: it's my 17th birthday on Saturday! Yay! Hehe, random, useless information, but I'm excited. 17 feels like an important milestone...I don't know. Either way, I'm really looking forward to spending it with my dysfunctional family. xD

Comments, feedback and reviews are all greatly appreciated! Anyway, I'll be starting on the next chapter as soon as I have the time. See you soon! :3

**~AusisWinds-13**


	27. Chapter 26

**Review replies:**

**animeluv3:** Oh yes, drama. Lot's of it. That's what this fic is all about, after all! Oooh! Happy Birthday for New Years! Eeeek! Thank you for reviewing! ^^

**Nick:** Misguided Darkness, huh? I'll have to take a look when I have some time~! Haha, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Hmm... I can't help but wonder what's happened to my readers... Is anyone alive? xD<p>

Jokes aside, I'd like to think I got this up in relatively good time! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Despite her efforts, Naminé still hadn't managed to free herself from the chair her father had strapped her too. All that remained of her struggle was the evident pain encasing her wrists and the beads of sweat slipping down the side of her face. Each breath she took was like choking on broken glass; her lungs were practically on fire, burning up the rest of her inner organs with them. She tried to slow her erratic heartbeat, but she was already panicking. God knows what her father had planned for her, but it wasn't good. She had a foreboding feeling that if she didn't escape, she would end up dead or worse. In the end, she would be utterly alone in a cruel, dark world, with nobody looking for her.

Several silent tears slipped down her cheeks, adding to the feeling of sorrow budding in her chest. Above all else, she just wanted to see her family again — her real family. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried desperately to think of every little thing about them and lock it away in the deepest recesses of her mind. If she never escaped, she wanted a piece of them with her, like a shiny memoir she could take out and look at when she felt alone.

Her mother's kind smile, Kairi's excited squeal, Sora's exuberance, Ven's gentle expressions, Hope's awkwardness, Vanitas' rare moments of serenity, Axel's humorous sarcasm, Aqua's warm, friendly gestures, Tidus and Selphie's random make out sessions, Olette and Hayner's cute mannerisms, Wakka and Pence's unlikely friendship, Noel's overprotective streak, Yuna, Rikku and Paine's support...and _Roxas_.

She breathed in sharply, feeling as though her heart was being stabbed with a thousand sharp needles. Out of all of them, she would miss Roxas the most; his smile, his bright eyes, his windswept hair, the way he would seek her hand when they walked along side by side, the way his lips felt against hers, the way he would tease her or defend her, the way he would do anything to make her smile... Their relationship had only just begun but they would never truly get to be together. It tore her apart inside.

Her head snapped up as the sound of hurried footsteps met her ears. She blinked back the tears and listened closely, waiting, hoping for somebody to find her, to save her. When the door to the room she had been imprisoned in opened, she peered over her shoulder, her stomach flip-flipping inside.

Her father slipped into the room, his expression furious. Naminé immediately ducked her head and clamped her lips together to stop the heartbroken sob from slipping past her lips. For a moment, she had allowed herself to think that someone had found her. It was a foolish hope.

She heard John step up beside her and felt the barrel of his wretched gun press against her temple, but she wasn't remotely frightened. She expected her world to end, for her life to flash before her eyes, for the loud, vicious bang to ring through the air and end her misery, but what she didn't expect, however, was for the pressure on her wrists to lessen, until vanishing entirely.

The girl peeked carefully up at her father's enraged face, shrinking in on herself as he reached forwards to untie her legs, too. All too soon, he grabbed a hold of her elbow and yanked her to her feet unkindly, placing the gun back to her temple. "No funny business." He spat, his voice unusually shrill and deranged. "One foot out of line and I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your brain."

Naminé didn't bother holding back the whimper this time as he began tugging her towards the door, not caring whether or not she stumbled or lost her footing. He would roughly right her and continue on, his grip around her upper arm tight and unforgiving. It wasn't until they exited her prison and came out onto the small spiral staircase did she find the courage to speak. "Where...where are you taking me?" She whispered, wincing when he pushed her forwards, forcing her to descend.

"We're leaving." John growled, his voice filled with barely contained anger. "Your stupid boyfriend won't leave it alone." Suddenly, he slammed his fist into the wall beside her head, causing her to yelp and scuttle to the side. He looked over at her and smirked, forcing her onwards.

She glanced over at him fearfully, her blue eyes wide and frightened as she stumbled and tripped down the steep, winding staircase, with nothing but the dim light shining through the boarded up windows to guide her. "Roxas...?" She whispered to herself, clutching a hand to her chest, unable to stop a small smile from spreading across her lips. He was coming for her. He wasn't going to leave her. She wanted to laugh out loud.

John snorted at the hopeful tone of her voice and gave her a healthy shove in the lower back. "He appears to have grown attached to you." He muttered huskily, reaching out to play a with a strand of her hair. She ducked her head out of his reach, causing him to snarl, "God knows why. You're a waste of space."

She glared over at him, finding no room for fear in her heart, even as she stared down the barrel of the gun which could easily end her life. "He'll find me." Just knowing that Roxas was searching for her was enough to fill her with courage. But she wasn't willing to sit around and wait for him to find her; she was going to escape, no matter what. With this in mind, she straightened herself and met his gaze steadily. "I know he will."

"Don't get your hopes up." Her father sneered, reaching forwards to grab her wrists and draw her towards him. She flinched when his alcohol drenched breath hit her face, but she refused to back down, even when he started to bind her wrists together. "We'll be long gone before he even finds this place." He declared as he tightened the knot he had created with a swift jerk.

Naminé's bravado faltered.

**~{*}~**

It didn't take the two of them long to reach the bottom of the staircase, what with John's constant prodding and threatening. In some respects, Naminé found herself wondering if he would actually carry through with half of them, but that didn't mean she was willing to put him to the test — her father's sanity was hanging by a thread and it didn't take a genius to see. She had noticed how he seemed to twitch and mutter seemingly random things to himself, his eyes wide and bloodshot, darting around with obvious paranoia and his hands constantly shook, so much that she could feel the vibrations through the barrel of the gun pressed to her lower back.

John ordered her to open the large, rusty metal door set haphazardly into the wall when they came to a stop beside it and she did so without any hesitation, even though she was met with some resistance. She grunted under the strain, pushing and shoving with all her might until it caved and she went sprawling forwards onto the grass.

Almost immediately she was tugged back to her feet and before she even had chance to take in her surroundings, they were on the move, practically running towards a group of sand dunes to their left. Naminé glanced back at the last second and saw the tall, impressive structure of the old Destiny Islands lighthouse towering above her standing boldly on the edge of the cliffs, daring anyone or anything to oppose it. Now she knew where she had been imprisoned for a brief period of time, her heart sunk in her chest. How could she ever have hoped for someone to find her there? Even if she had called for help, no one would have heard her, nor come near even if they had — it was a well-known fact that the main structure was falling apart from the inside and it wouldn't be long before it collapsed and fell into the sea entirely.

Her father suddenly grabbed her wrists and roughly pushed her to the floor. She received a mouthful of sand courtesy of this action and instantly scrambled back sat up again, spluttering and coughing up the scratchy grains while he crouched down beside her, the gun pressed ever faithfully to her side, reminding her of what was at stake it she made a wrong move. She couldn't help but wonder why they had chosen to stop, especially if he was so intent on the two of them leaving together, until he shoved his battered phone beneath her nose and grunted, "Call him."

Confused, Naminé recoiled from the object and stared at her father like he had grown and extra head. Call him? Call who? Who was she supposed to call? "What...?"

He grabbed a fistful of her t-shirt and pulled her close, pointing towards the lighthouse, his voice lowering to a growl, "Call him and tell him that you're leaving."

Naminé looked over to where he had indicated and let out a strangled gasp, her tongue becoming dry.

Roxas was racing towards the foot of the structure with Xion trailing behind him and he was yelling her name. He sounded desperate and so tired, as though he had aged many years in his search for her. Even from a distance she could tell that he was exhausted from the way he carried himself and the fact that his head kept dipping towards his chest. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but John kept a firm hold on her. Roxas skidded to a halt by its base and wrenched the lighthouse door open before tearing up the stairs, leaving his ex-girlfriend to stand guard, although she didn't look too pleased about this.

Naminé's confusion raised a notch. Why was Xion even there? What was Roxas doing with her? What was going on? Was she helping him look for her? But...Roxas would never forgive her, would he? She didn't understand.

Before she had chance to wonder about these things herself, her father shook her roughly and continued, "Tell him that you're never coming back and you're sorry, but this is how it has to be."

His words impacted heavily on her already frail heart. She stared wistfully across at the lighthouse, wishing she could catch a glimpse of Roxas once more. Her _father_ was preparing to take her away, somewhere far away, most likely to someplace where nobody would ever come looking for her. If there had ever been any doubt about her attempting to escape, there certainly wasn't any now. She needed to escape and not just for Roxas, but her family, too. Kairi... Her mother... She couldn't leave them behind, not after everything that had happened, after they had finally been reunited again. The mere thought of losing them again almost tore her heart in two. In a surge of panic, she freed herself from his grasp and cried, "No! No, I won't do it!"

"Yes, you will, Naminé." He snarled nastily, moving the gun up to press against her temple.

She wanted nothing more than to scream in his face and tear the stupid thing from his grasp. He kept threatening her with this death trap and she was sick of it! She was sick of being the damsel in distress. She was sick of being manipulated. But most of all, she was sick of _him_. Sick of him for being so damn possessive, for believing that he could _own_ a person, for believing that he had some _right_ to her after everything he had done to her in the past. She didn't — no, she couldn't — even consider him her father anymore. He was nothing more than a deranged, estranged man, someone who held no attachment in her heart.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

_"I was scared about getting hurt or losing you."_

_"It's okay. You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to leave you."_

She raised her chin defiantly, staring him down coldly as she muttered, "No. I won't. I made a promise that I'd never leave him."

"Well, it looks like you'll be breaking that promise." He chortled evilly, his paper thin lips curling into a crude, horrible grin, showing off his yellowed teeth and filling his eyes with a cruel glint. "Now call him because if you don't do it..." He paused dramatically for effect and pointed the gun towards the lighthouse, to where Xion was standing. "When he comes back out, I will put a bullet between his eyes. I may even accidentally hit the girl, too. And it will be all your fault Naminé. Can you live with that?"

"No..." She choked, shaking her head disbelievingly. How could anybody be so cruel...? How could anyone be so twisted? Why did he take such pleasure in making her suffer? "You can't!"

"Don't believe me?" John barked, regaining her attention as he pulled the hammer back with an echoing, terrifying click.

She felt bile rise to the back of her throat at the thought of Roxas — or Xion, for the matter — getting hurt because of this man's cruel mind games. She shuddered and grabbed the barrel of the gun and wrenched it down, much to his surprise. "I'll do it." She murmured begrudgingly, clenching her eyes shut. "Just...please, don't hurt them." She opened her eyes and stared across at the lighthouse, watching Xion's slim form from a distance. "...Leave them alone. They're not involved in this."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas tore up the stairs two at a time, yelling Naminé's name at the top of his lungs, pausing at every door to search for signs of life. The frigid air burned his lungs and numbed his fingers, but he was too focused on his task to really notice. Becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of results, the blonde continued upwards, ignoring the way his legs screamed in protest, stopping only when he caught sight of a door to his right, slightly ajar. His natural instincts kicked in and he surged towards it, slamming it open and rushing into the room. As he had suspected, it was empty, except for a small wooden chair in the middle of the semi-dark room, with ropes attached to its arms and legs. Anger rises up inside of him. That monster had tied her down! He had prevented her from escaping and restrained her. What else could he have done to her?

Slowly, Roxas circled the seemingly normal household object, trying to imagine Naminé sitting in it. She had been here, he knew it, he could feel it. He reached out and pressed a hand to its surface. Much to his relief, the wood was still warm, suggesting that she can't have left too long ago.

His gaze lingered on the limp ropes a moment too long and once again, he felt the overwhelming sense of guilt rise up inside of him. It was all his fault — if only he had kept his promise to her, if only he had protected her. How could he have been so stupid?

Maybe Vanitas was right about one thing. Maybe he didn't deserve her. It was true that he should have done more to look after her. She had trusted him completely and not just with her heart, only to have him fail her. He didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself.

In a fit of rage, he lifted his leg and kicked at the chair sitting innocently in the middle of the room, sending it flying only to crash against the wall, smashing into several large pieces on the floor. He leaned forwards on his knees, breathing heavily, wiping hastily at his eyes with the back of his hand. He needed to find her — nothing else mattered.

When he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket he wanted nothing more than to take it out and throw it at the wall, too. He wanted to scream and shout and cry until he could no longer feel a thing...but he couldn't. Naminé was counting on him. He needed to find her.

Warily, he pulled the phone out and checked the caller I.D, surprised when he saw that it was an unknown number. He stared at the screen for a while, wondering if it could be someone from the search party, or even Naminé herself. Slowly, still debating whether or not he should answer, he lifted the device to his ear and pressed the 'accept call' button.

_"Roxas."_

When her angelic voice reached his ears from the other end of the line, he threw a hand out to support himself on the wall in his shock, his eyes widening. "Naminé?" He whispered, clutching desperately at the mobile in his hand, straining to hear her speak. "Oh my God... Naminé. I've been so—"

_"I'm leaving." _She muttered, cutting him off mid-sentence. It was only then that he noticed the odd sense of detachment in her voice. Never had he heard her speak like this — she sounded emotionless, almost like she had lost all of her will to fight.

Roxas' brow furrowed in confusion as he digested her words. For a moment, he could have sworn that he heard her say that she was leaving. But, he must have misheard her, right? "What...? What are you talking about...?" He asked quietly, forcing himself not to shout at her down the phone. He wanted answers, he wanted to know where she was but most of all he wanted to know she was safe.

_"I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."_ She continued with only a slight amount of hesitation, retaining the same flat, lifeless tone as she spoke. _"I'm sorry, but..."_ She paused for a moment and breathed in sharply. _"This is the way it has to be."_

Filled with both rage and despair, the blonde slapped his palm against the wall and growled, "No way. That's not true." He clenched his teeth and ducked his head. The thought of her leaving struck him to the very core, so much that he started to feel ill. "He told you to say that, didn't he?"

_"If I leave...it'll be better for everyone." _She murmured gently, neither denying not confirming his suspicions, but he already knew the truth. He knew Naminé would never say something like that, not by choice anyway. _"This is the right thing to do, for everyone."_

"No, listen to me; I need you, your family needs you and so do your friends." Roxas pleaded. He couldn't accept this. There was no way in hell Naminé — _his_ Naminé — would say something as crazy as this. She would never leave her friends behind, let alone her mother and sister. In a last attempt to get through to her, he cried, "Don't shut us out! We can help you!"

Naminé remained silent for an awfully long time and Roxas feared that she had hung up on him until she finally spoke again, her voice filled with pain, _"...I'm sorry, but it's too late."_

His hand fell away from the wall and he straightened. "No..." He pressed a hand to his forehead, clenching and unclenching his fist agitatedly, his eyes squeezing shut. "This is all my fault..." He whispered regretfully, "I did this."

_"Roxas... No, don't say that..."_ She begged, a hint of anguish present in her tone as she tried to convince him. _"It's not your—"_

He cut her off. "I can't live without you. I can't." Unable to hold back his frustration, he half yelled into the receiver, "Aren't you listening? I-I need you, Naminé." He let out a shuddery breath and added wistfully, "I love—"

_"But I don't need you, Roxas."_ Naminé ground out brusquely, so coldly that she almost had him convinced. This notion sent him reeling, his legs almost collapsing beneath him as she added softly, almost sorrowfully, _"I'm sorry."_

"No." Roxas countered angrily, striding towards the doorway purposefully, shoving the old wooden door aside with a slight slam. He knew that if she had been standing before him, she would have flinched at the harshness of his tone. "Don't say that. That's not true. I don't believe it."

In the background, Roxas overheard her father muttering something to her. He could only pick out a few words of their conversation, but he got the gist. _"Hurry up...the train...rid of him..."_

They really _were_ leaving. And by train. At least he knew where they'd be going; all he had to do was intercept them. But what unnerved him was how her father seemed to know what they had been saying, judging by the smug lilt to his voice.

He was trying to tear Naminé apart, destroy her hope and leave her with nothing, making her more compliant to his wishes. But Roxas wasn't going to let that happen. He needed her to know that he was coming for her, without revealing too much. If her father caught wind of what he knew, goodness knows what he would do to Naminé. "Hang in there." Roxas murmured in a low voice, listening to the sound of her quick, heavy breathing. "I'll find you, I promise."

_"I-I..." _For the first time since he picked up, she sounded uncertain, as though his words had pierced through some invisible armour she had strapped to her heart. She couldn't form a proper sentence, soon trailing off and becoming silent. She let out a shaky sigh but replied evenly, _"I know you will..."_

Static filled his ears for a moment before the line promptly went dead.

Roxas pulled the phone away from his ear and stared down at its blank screen, ignoring the anger building in his chest as he thought of the man who had taken Naminé away. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around the man's neck and squeeze until he drew his last breath. While he knew that both Naminé and his own brother would severely scold him for such thoughts, he couldn't deny that it was constantly running through his head the longer this dragged out. The man was playing a cruel and twisted game of cat and mouse, using Naminé as nothing but an object to sate his lust for revenge.

Roxas' shoulder slumped, but he refused to admit defeat. He'd made a promise to her that he intended to keep. While he felt anger and hatred towards the man keeping her captive, he couldn't afford to give up. Not now. She needed him, no matter what she said.

With that thought in mind, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and fled the room, sprinting awkwardly down the stairs as quickly as his legs would carry him. By the time he reached the bottom, he was out of breath and sweat poured from his forehead, but he didn't stop. He tore past a confused looking Xion and raced towards the sand dunes sitting atop the cliffs, ignoring the biting wind which nipped at his exposed skin.

The raven haired teenager chased after him, her hair flying back from her face as she yelled into the wind, "Where are you going?!"

Without missing a beat, Roxas tipped his head back and replied, "After Naminé! Tell the others that they're heading towards the train station!" Almost as an afterthought, he froze mid stride and turned to her, his expression serious. "Stay here." He growled, his blue eyes flashing in the dimming sunlight. He stared at her for a moment longer, his fingers twitching by his sides as he fought the urge to reach out to her before taking off again, leaving the poor girl in his wake.

Xion stood immobilised by the foot of the lighthouse, stunned into silence as she processed his words. After a moment's hesitation she clenched her fists and shook her head raggedly. She turned towards the shoreline, a look of determination passing across her delicate features. "Like _hell_ I'm staying here."

**~{*}~**

By the time Roxas made it over the sand dunes, his tongue was gritty and dry, his shoes were filled with the abrasive stuff and he was pretty sure his eyes were puffy and streaming with tears of irritation. That was the thing about sand — it got everywhere, even if you were extremely careful and you were only walking across it. Guaranteed you'd end up with half the beach in your shoes and pants. For Roxas, this wouldn't be too far from the truth.

Roxas half hobbled half ran towards the main city, pausing only to shake sand out of his shoes and hair when it became unbearable. Before long, he caught sight of the train station in the distance and almost collapsed out of relief, but it was far from over. Knowing that time was short, he increased his pace, ignoring any passers-by who called out to him and asked him how he was doing. He didn't have time for chitchat — _Naminé_ didn't have time for chitchat. He knew that one of the many trains they could choose to leave the islands would be arriving soon and if he wanted to catch them he needed to be swift.

Roxas was about to storm through the double-doors to the station and truly begin his search for Naminé when his phone started vibrating from within his pocket for the second time that evening. He pulled it out with fumbling hands and immediately accepted the call, pressing it to his ear.

"Naminé?" He asked expectantly, hoping to hear her voice fill his ears from the other end of the line.

There was a slight snort followed by a soft chuckle, much too masculine to be Naminé. "Sorry to disappoint you. It's Ven." Roxas felt his shoulders slump in defeat as he recognised his cousin's usually cheerful voice, but listened closely all the same, despite the loud ruckus he could hear in the background. "Xion came and found us — she called the police and sent them to the train station. They should be there pretty soon. Hang on—" Ven paused and shouted something to someone in the background, only to have them yell straight back. He vaguely recognised Aqua's calming voice and Vanitas' cruel sneer, followed swiftly by a retort from Ven before the blonde returned to his conversation with Roxas. "Sorry about that. Vanitas is...well, being his usual self. Anyway, we're on our way over in Zexion's car. Riku and Xion went ahead with Sora." In a lighter voice, he added gently, "Any luck finding her yet?"

He wasn't particularly shocked to hear that his brother was with Xion and Riku, especially since he had been the one to seek their help in the first place, but he chose not to comment. Right now he couldn't care less whether or not the two of them were involved — he just wanted to find Naminé before it was too late. "No." He replied sullenly, "I'm just about to go into the station now."

"You'll find her, Rox." Ven encouraged, not a single hint of doubt creeping into his voice, which comforted the blonde greatly. "She'll be okay."

Roxas smiled to himself as he stepped up to the double-doors which opened automatically for him. "Thanks, Ven." He murmured, "I'll see you soon."

"You bet!" The boy chirped, before disconnecting the call and leaving him alone with his own thoughts.

The problem was, now he was here he had no idea where to start. He didn't know where Naminé's father could be taking her — there were so many options! Radiant Garden, Traverse Town, Twilight Town, Castle Oblivion or maybe even the slums of Hollow Bastion. He knew one thing for sure — if they managed to escape the islands they would never find her.

After making the decision to start with platform one, with the train leaving to Radiant Garden, he set off, pushing through the crowds of people waiting for their platform to be announced. He made it onto the area of tarmac fairly easily and immediately began hunting around for a flash of flaxen hair or haunting blue eyes, but his attempts eventually proved futile. The same went for the next two platforms he tried — no Naminé and no sign of her father, either. What if they had already left? What if he had mentioned the train station to throw them off, knowing he could hear them? What if they were leaving the islands through another means of transport?

Roxas let out a frustrated grown as the train bound for Traverse Town sidled away from the station, chugging slowly towards the main track. Only when the carriages disappeared from his view was he granted a perfect line of sight to the next platform across. He scanned the faces of people milling about, unaware of his desperation and almost fell flat on his face when he caught sight of a head of bright blonde hair.

Without wasting another second, he ran back the way he came, shoving people out of his way as he struggled towards platform four: the train bound for Castle Oblivion. He kept his eyes trained upon that single golden head of hair, noting with some relief that their train had yet to pull into the station. There was still time. He could still stop them. What could her father do?

He leapt the turnstile which offered access to the platform and sprinted onwards, ignoring the yelps of indignant travellers and the enraged yells of the security department watching over the station. He was almost sure that they would follow after him and order him to stop, but he couldn't afford to do that. Not now. He was so close!

When he was within a good ten meters of the girl and the tall brunette man clinging to her arm, he yelled out her name, wanting to draw as much attention to them as possible. "NAMINÉ!"

Several heads snapped in their direction, including the young girl and older man standing uncomfortably by the tracks. Naminé's eyes widened considerably and her lips parted with shock, while her father's face twisted with rage. He grabbed the girl and shoved her behind him as the sharp whistle announcing the arrival of the train filled the air. He looked over at Roxas and smirked confidently, assuming that he had already won.

Unfortunately for Mr. Takari, he had severely underestimated him.

Roxas began hurrying towards the duo, shouting and yelling for all he was worth, "Stop! Don't let that man get on that train! Let her go! Let Naminé go!" He turned to anyone who would listen, pulling on their sleeves and pointing, "He's kidnapping her! Someone stop him!"

This seemed to raise some doubts from the general public of Destiny Islands. They turned on the offender, their eyes narrowing as the train came to a stop behind them.

Without hesitating, John brought a chunky object out of his pocket and waved it at the offending crowd before shoving it against the side of Naminé's head. "I'll shoot her if you do not allow us to get onto this train!" The man bellowed, sending spittle flying through the air. His eyes were wide and crazed, his tongue snaking out nervously to wet his lips as he surveyed the crowd around them. Roxas felt his blood boil inside him and his heart stop in his chest as his eyes focused on the offending object. Now the stakes had been raised. One squeeze of his finger and Naminé would be... He didn't even want to think about it. His hands shook by his sides. He had to do something, he had to take John's attention off Naminé.

"Don't believe me?" He snarled challengingly, throwing the gun skyward and sending several warning shots into the air. Several people let out screams of terror and dropped to the ground, clutching at their heads while others stampeded for the exit. Roxas, meanwhile, charged at the man, his lips curled into a snarl.

He didn't even get close before the man shot at his feet. The blonde skidded to a halt, his face paling as he noticed just how close the bullet had penetrated the pavement in comparison to his sneakers. This time, John aimed the gun at his head, cackling manically. "Looks like I win! Goodbye, _boy."_

"Roxas!" Someone screamed.

Before anybody had time to comprehend what was happening, Naminé lurched forwards and sent her knee up into her father's crotch before slamming her elbow into his stomach. She then tore out of his now slackened grip and literally bolted towards the blonde, her bound wrists held awkwardly in front of her, her eyes wide with fear and desperation.

John recovered, albeit hunching over slightly, brandishing the gun threateningly. "If I can't have her, _no one can!_" He screeched, his voice loud and horrible, resounding across the entire station.

"Naminé, _no!_" Roxas cried, sprinting towards the girl, throwing his arms wide to catch her.

In the distance, he could see the uniformed police officers charging towards the spectacle, their guns raised parallel with their shoulders, pointing at the blonde's father, just as Ven said they would be, but it was too late.

At the last second, there was a flash of silver followed by a loud, deafening crack which resounded through the air as Naminé collided with him, her small arms looping around his neck. Not a moment later, several more gunshots echoed through the air, followed closely by the sound of a lifeless body thudding against the floor. Screams of the remaining people stranded at the edges of the platform howled through the air, before fading into an eerie silence.

Roxas staggered back with the impact of Naminé crashing into him, his arms fiercely holding her close, one hand shooting up to cradle the back of her head, his eyes squeezed shut. Her body was limp against his, her head resting in the crook of his neck, unmoving, and for a dreadful moment he assumed the worst.

"Naminé..." He whispered frightfully, frozen to the spot as he continued to cradle the motionless girl. He stroked her hair shakily, his finger catching on a tangled knot, trying to hold back the sob which was building up past the lump in his throat. When she remained unresponsive, a sound mixed between a cry and a growl tore past his lips and the girl in his arms flinched, her fingers curling against the nape of his neck. Only then did he feel the rush of her beating heart against his chest and the slight shaking of her shoulders, causing relief to flood through him in waves. "Naminé... Are you alright?" He asked gently, releasing his fingers from her hair and dropping them to her waist, where he began to rub soothing circles into her exposed skin. Her shuddering promptly ceased.

Her head suddenly tilted away from the comfort of his neck, her opal eyes hidden beneath her array of thick lashes. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open and she stared up at him, her lips parting in wonder. She watched him for a while, her eyes darting across the planes of his face before returning to his desperate gaze. A warm smile spread across her lips and she nodded once. "Yes... I'm okay." Her smile slipped as she glanced down at herself, confusion marring her features. "I...wasn't hit."

Roxas' expression morphed into one of uncertainty as he pulled away from her slightly, his brow furrowing. "Then who..."

He glanced around, searching for any signs of an injured person, but all he was met with was the confused, fearful faces of the innocent bystanders still cowering on the floor. The police officers were at the turnstiles now, barking orders at each other, cordoning off the area from other civilians not involved. However, a small speck of ebony leapt over the mechanical gate separating the platform from the rest of the station, causing the police officers to shout with alarm. They tried to stop the person who had broken through their barrier, but they dodged their waving arms, racing towards the platform.

Xion's voice cut through the air, high and shrill, filled with fear. "Riku! Riku!" She dashed past the two blondes clinging to one another and skidded to a halt beside the fallen silver haired teenager, ignoring the curious faces of those around her. She fell to her knees, her arms immediately surrounding him, as if to protect him.

Roxas felt his heart literally stop in his chest._ Riku...?_ Riku had been hit? But...where had he even come from? Why did he choose to take that bullet for Naminé?

He looked down at the girl in his arms whose face was probably a mirror image of his own — shock.

The boy engulfed in Xion's embrace shifted slightly, causing the girl to shriek in an undignified manner. She recovered almost immediately, grabbing one of his arms and peering into his face hidden behind his long locks of hair. "Riku...?" She asked quietly, reaching a hand forwards to brush his hair away.

The boy's hand shot up and caught her wrist, his aquamarine eyes snapping open, filled with obvious irritation. "Ugh... Get off me, Xi." He winced, dropping his hand from her wrist, rotating his shoulder uncertainly. "I'm fine." He indicated to the limp appendage hanging by his side and tried to smirk lightly at her. "The bullet clipped my shoulder. I'm okay."

Xion's cheeks puffed out with indignation as she slammed a fist into his chest agitatedly. Both Roxas and Naminé gasped, moving forwards to restrain her, but Riku shook his head, stopping them in their tracks. The raven haired girl declared heatedly, "Y-you _idiot!_" She hit him again, her eyes becoming watery. "Don't ever do anything like that ever again! I was..." She trailed off, resting her clenched fist against his collar bone, her head bowed. "I thought you were..."

Cautious not to injure his shoulder any further, Riku lifted his good arm up and placed his hand to her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "It's not like you to worry, Xion, so don't start now. I'm okay, really."

Apparently this was all it took for Xion to break down as tears began cascading down her cheeks and she started sobbing quietly, throwing herself against his body, her arms wrapping around his neck. Suddenly, she whispered harshly, her voice adamant, "Don't leave me. Promise me you won't ever leave me."

For a while, Riku remained stiff in her embrace, his eyes widening with shock as he registered the weight behind Xion's words. Slowly, he wrapped his good arm around her and literally placed her onto his lap, his face burying in her hair. "I promise."

A little way off, John lay sprawled across the floor, the gun halfway between him and the young man he had just unintentionally shot. A handful of police officers were knelt down beside his body, searching for any signs of life. Roxas stole a glance at Naminé when she shuddered violently and buried her face in his chest, not wanting to see anymore. He stroked her back comfortingly, murmuring sweet nothing's in her ear as two of the officers rose steadily to their feet and turned towards the teenagers clutching at one another. A woman with flowing pink hair draped over one shoulder and a seemingly permanent scowl pasted across her face walked calmly over to where Xion and Riku were huddled, her hand resting on the gun holstered to her hip.

The girl looked up at the woman, whose face softened upon seeing the expression of sheer fear spreading across Xion's features. The young woman knelt down beside her, gently pulling her away from a grimacing Riku who had a hand pressed to his injured shoulder. "Come on, let us help him." She spoke with a surprisingly soft voice, although it held a sense of authority which was not to be ignored or overlooked. "He needs medical attention."

Sensing the warning hidden in her voice, Xion reluctantly nodded and stepped away, her hand dropping away from Riku's, who unintentionally reached for her fingers. The young woman nodded once and took over Xion's position, asking Riku where he felt the most pain and if he could move his arm.

Naminé, whose wrists were still bound together by the ropes John had used in an attempt to restrain her, slowly removed herself from Roxas' arms as another police officer with short, spiky black hair and serious blue eyes walked over to them, his hands clasped behind his back. "I understand you are the deceased's daughter? The young woman he attempted to kidnap?"

Roxas noticed Naminé flinch when the police officer said the words 'deceased' and 'kidnapped'. She nodded once, avoiding his prying gaze, clasping her hands together nervously. Roxas stepped closer to her, one of his hands winding around her waist and squeezing her comfortingly. She peered up at him through her bangs, clear bewilderment mixed with severe shock shining in her eyes. He tipped his head towards the officer, smiling encouragingly.

Naminé took a step towards the man, who took notice of her bound wrists and held out his hand kindly. She lifted her arms and allowed him to remove the bindings as he spoke, "We'll need to have one of our medics look you over and we have a few questions we need to ask. I'll also need to take a statement from you regarding the incident." When he saw the hesitation in her gaze, he smiled genuinely at her, "It won't take too long, I guarantee it, so if you would please come with me." He paused and gestured to Roxas. "Your boyfriend is welcome to come along. We'll probably need to take a statement from him, too."

"H-he's not..." Naminé broke off suddenly, blushing as she glanced over at Roxas, who was watching her carefully. He raised a questioning eyebrow at this and cocked his head to the side, his gaze holding a thousand questions, but she ignored him, turning back to the officer with a timid smile of her own. She rubbed shyly at her wrists and nodded once, "I'd like that."

At this, both of Roxas' eyebrows flew up into his hairline. He didn't know whether to dance or collapse. Did that mean that Naminé had just called him her boyfriend? What did that mean? Did she just..._ask_ him out in a not so subtle way?

Before he had chance to comment on her ambiguous choice of words, Naminé spoke again, her voice lilted with concern, "Where's my mother? My sister? Have they been told about my..."

The police officer waved away her concerns, "We have notified them. They will meet us at the hospital. You're a lucky case. I was surprised to learn that there was apparently a massive search party out looking for you, young lady." He tipped his head to the side, his smouldering, curious eyes gazing into hers. "You really are lucky to be surrounded by so many people who care about you."

She didn't bother hiding the blush colouring her cheeks as she turned around to face Roxas, taking one of his hands in her own. She didn't smile and her blue eyes were dark and haunted, but at the same time she seemed to shine, her entire body glowing with pride. She squeezed his fingers, her eyes searching his as she whispered, "Yeah. I am."

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

Naminé looked down at the silly paper gown the hospital had forced her to wear. Not only did it drown her curves and end around her ankles, making it somewhat hard to walk in, but it itched something awful and made her feel like she was a lab experiment or something of sorts.

Even with Roxas' warm hand caressing her own, she couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness which enveloped her in a tight vice-like grip. Her own father had tried to have her killed, only to die himself. She didn't know why she felt so twitchy all of a sudden, but she suspected it was down to the fact that she was now officially free — she felt like a bird which had been caged all of its life, only to be told it could now fly wherever it wished to. It was a freedom she wasn't accustomed to. She had spent the majority of her life looking over her shoulder, taking care not to speak out of turn, refusing to give her heart to anything or anyone and now she could do whatever she wanted. It was a strange sensation.

Her mother and sister hadn't yet come in to see her — apparently they had to fill out some forms and speak with the police officers outside before being allowed to see her — so she was alone with Roxas for a while. Of course she didn't mind this in the slightest.

He didn't once ask her about what had happened, or press her for any details, instead he chose to comfort her silently by holding her hand and running his fingers through her hair. She wanted desperately for him to kiss her, but he had politely refused, saying that his current main priority was to make sure she was okay.

Naminé thought the whole thing was very ridiculous, seeing as she wasn't so sure how to explain what had happened — she could scarcely remember.

The doctors told her that she would probably still be suffering from shock and could even develop a form of post traumatic stress disorder — PTSD for short — meaning she may experience flashbacks or nightmares concerning her ordeal, find it hard to fall or stay asleep at night. In extreme cases she may become increasingly frustrated or angry with herself and those around her, find it hard to talk about what had happened, eventually resulting in her cutting off her emotions to 'cope'.

In all honesty, when the kind police officer came to take her statement less than half an hour earlier, she found it hard to exactly recall what had happened. Before long, the young man told her not to worry — they could always retrieve a full statement later — and sent Roxas back in to comfort her. She had asked about Riku before he left, wondering when she would be able to see him to thank him for what he did for her and the man had replied that he would ask one of the nurses about it. She knew that Riku hadn't been seriously injured — he only needed a few stitches — but she was still concerned, not to mention exceedingly grateful for his speedy, selfless actions.

Roxas had offered to go in search of the silver haired teen himself, but she had declined, suggesting they allow Riku to get some rest of his own before confronting him. Needless to say, Roxas hadn't protested in the slightest and nestled down beside her bedside in one of the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs. When she had protested to this and offered him a place beside her on the bed, he had profusely declined, claiming to be perfectly comfortable where he was. There were times when she would almost forget that Roxas was barely seventeen years old.

Naminé smiled gently down at the mass of fluffy spikes resting against her upper thigh, reaching out to run her hands through its silky softness. Not too long after the police officer had left them alone, Roxas had laid his head down and closed his eyes. She didn't blame him — he had been through a lot today and deserved his rest. Besides, it gave her the perfect opportunity to watch him in peace, not having to worry about thinking of something to say or smiling when he looked her way. It was nice just to relax and allow herself some time to collect her emotions.

Roxas suddenly let out a throaty groan as her fingertips brushed against his brow and she quickly withdrew her hand, only to have him moan again, tilting his head towards her. He cracked open one of his opal eyes and stared up at her, a childish pout appearing on his lips. "Why did you stop?"

"Oh, you don't want me to?" Naminé asked teasingly, ruffling his hair with the hand he hadn't claimed and leaning forwards to press a chaste kiss to his upturned lips.

He smirked at her playful attitude and recaptured her lips with his before she had chance to pull away. Startled by the sudden action, she remained frozen against him until one of his hands snaked around her waist. She giggled against his mouth and returned the kiss, losing her own hand within his hair again. His tongue flicked at her closed lips and she was about to open them when the sound of a door being slammed against a wall met their ears.

The two broke away, blushing guiltily as they caught sight of the wide-eyed redhead standing in the doorway. Kairi looked between the two for a moment before bursting into tears and hurling herself at the blonde propped up in bed, carelessly shoving Roxas aside. The blonde let out a yelp of indignation, but it was drowned out by the loud bawls coming from Kairi.

"Naminé! I t-thought I'd lost y-you again!" She wailed into her sister's shoulder, soaking the paper dress so that it clung to her skin. "I was so scared! They wouldn't allow us to c-come search for you!"

Naminé chuckled softly and returned the fierce embrace, meeting Roxas' gaze over her sister's shoulder. He was still blushing, rubbing at the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner, but the gleam in his eyes told her that he did not regret what had just happened between the two of them in the slightest. She was secretly glad — she had been afraid that he would push her away, especially after how she had reacted when the police officer had called him her boyfriend. She hadn't exactly denied it — in fact she pretty much confirmed it. She had expected his reaction to be more severe, but instead he had taken it all in his stride, playing along with it when the man commented on what a cute couple the two of them made. She secretly hoped that he didn't assume that the two of them were now an item. Despite her jumping to conclusions, she still wanted him to at least ask her formally... Or was that asking for too much?

"Don't worry Kairi. I'm fine, see?" The blonde murmured, rubbing the girl's back fondly. "Don't cry... It's okay!"

"You can't say that. I'm the o-older sister!" Kairi complained as she pulled away, hiccuping through her tears.

"You shouldn't have worried so much, you look like a wreck. Besides, Roxas..." Naminé trailed off and smiled a secretive smile across at the boy who had recovered from Kairi's harsh shove. He was watching the two of them silently from where he crouched by the chair he had been sat in moments ago, his expression amused. He met her gaze, his lips lifting up into a cheeky grin. "Roxas found me."

Kairi wheeled around on the aforementioned blonde, her eyes narrowing into slits. "You!" She rasped, her tears finally subsiding. Within less than a second, the grin vanished from Roxas' face and he had the decency to look frightened. Kairi hovered above him like an avenging angel, her hand resting intimidatingly on her hips. "What is with you and attracting all this trouble? You're the reason my sister was kidnapped in the first place..." She frowned and Roxas shrunk in on himself. When Naminé tried to protest, her twin held up a hand as she knelt down in front of the boy, her violet-blue eyes glinting in the fluorescent lighting. "But despite that...you've always been there for her. You fight tooth and nail to keep her safe. Sure, you screw up a heck of a lot, but you make up for those mistakes and because of this..." A smile spread across her lips as she reached forwards to embrace the frightened boy. "I'm willing to forgive you."

Roxas remained frozen in Kairi's arms, his eyes wide. Naminé could literally see the cogs churning in his mind as her sister pulled back and flicked his forehead playfully. "Besides, you're going to be my brother-in-law one day! I can't exactly kill you just yet!"

At this, both Naminé and Roxas let out twin squeaks of embarrassment, their cheeks flooding with colour. "H-hey, Kairi! W-why would you say something like that?" The bedridden blonde exclaimed, her eyes looking anywhere but at the teenager staring right up at her. "I-it's stupid!"

"Oh really?" Kairi asked challengingly, lifting a single eyebrow at her. "I don't think so. And neither does Ven. We've already placed our bets." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, a playful glint appearing in her gaze. "Last I checked we've got around twenty five people wagering that the two of you will get married one day..."

Before either of the two blondes had chance to retort, the door to her room opened once more to reveal Amelia, flanked by at least a dozen people all peering around her like little children. Naminé immediately picked out Ven and Noel, as well as Vanitas, Hope, Aqua, Terra, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Axel, Zexion and Demyx.

She was saddened to learn that neither Xion nor Riku were around and was slightly surprised to see that Sora was nowhere in sight. She sat a little straighter as the horde of people flooded into the room, trying to grab her attention as they all spoke at once, each person sounding either relieved or overjoyed to see her.

"Naminé!"

"She's okay!"

"See? I told you she wasn't shot, Tidus!"

"Hey! I never said she was!"

"I knew it."

Amelia reached out for her daughter's hand, smiling weakly, her once bright eyes lacking their usual lustre. "Are you okay honey?" She asked softly, squeezing her fingers and rubbing her thumb across her knuckles, like she used to before kissing her goodnight when Naminé was a child.

It wasn't until she nodded and tried to smile up at her mother did she realise that she was crying, tears steaming steadily down her cheeks. She immediately threw her arms around the young woman's neck and held her close, inhaling her mother's fresh, minty scent. It was so wonderful to feel her mother's warm arms wrapping around her in a fierce embrace, reminding her that she really wasn't dreaming — everything was real. All of it.

When she felt another set of arms encircle them both, Naminé looked up and smiled at her sister through her tears. Kairi returned the smile and winked, laughing almost hysterically as she hugged them even tighter.

Naminé was so preoccupied with being reunited with her family that she didn't notice a certain brunette slip into the room and tap his brother's arm.

Roxas looked away from the spectacle and turned towards his brother who was hovering uncertainly by his side. The blonde reached out and placed a hand on the brunette's arm, frowning when Sora flinched and clenched his eyes shut.

"Sora...? What's wrong?" He asked, rising steadily to his feet and clapping his other hand to his twin's shoulder, concern radiating off him in waves. "Has something happened?"

It didn't go unnoticed by his brother that the brunette found it exceedingly difficult to look him in the eye. He was chewing on his lower lip almost rabidly and his eyes were ringed with red, suggesting that he had either been crying or was suffering from a lack of sleep. Roxas seriously doubted it was the latter. Sora was well known to stay up until four AM to play his favourite video game and then get up at seven AM the next day in time for school. So when his twin started shifting from foot to foot, not a smile in sight, Roxas knew something bad had happened.

"I need to speak with you." Sora finally whispered, careful not to be overheard by any of the other occupants in the room all swarming around Naminé's bed. "It's urgent."

Roxas felt his heart slide into his stomach. "Sora. What happened? Tell me!"

Finally, Sora's crystal blue eyes glanced up and locked with Roxas'. "It's dad."

**~{*}~**

When Naminé broke away from her family to search for Roxas, she saw him backing away from Sora — who must have appeared some short while ago — shaking his head slowly. He said something to the brunette, who bowed his head and passed a hand wearily over his face.

She felt her brow furrow. What was going on? Was Roxas alright? What had happened?

Her gaze instantly flickered back to Roxas, only to find that he was already looking at her, his eyes swimming with an unspoken apology.

She felt her breath catch in her throat.

The raw emotion displayed on his face made her feel dizzy and frightened at the same time. He continued to stare at her, his lips curling down at the corners into a painful grimace. He took a step towards her, but Sora stopped him. Roxas seemed to realise what he had been doing and suddenly turned on his heel and stalked from the room, leaving Sora to desperately dash after him.

As he stepped through the door and left her alone in a room of chattering people, she felt her heart shatter into a tiny million pieces. She didn't know why she felt this way or why his absence even affected her like that, but she knew that she would never be able to get that image out of her mind.

The expression on his face — an expression that would haunt her for the rest of her life — was one of pure devastation.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! And more drama. Kind of. Does anyone hate me yet? xD<p>

Okay, just one more chapter and an epilogue to go! Oh yes, I wasn't kidding when I said we're near the end. Don't worry, I'll be tying up all the loose ends. Wouldn't want to leave you lovelies on a cliffhanger, now would I?

Oh...did I mention? Reviews are like cookies. You know, the really nice kind that crumble in the mouth with chocolate chips that you dunk in milk? Yummy.

Anyway, before I leave — in case I don't update before the end of December — have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Oh, oh, oh! Actually, I'm not done! Wondering where my beautiful cover came from?** SummonerDagger88**, the _beaut_ that she is, drew it for me! Thank you honey!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	28. Chapter 27

****Review replies:****

****Nick: ****Thanks for leaving a review which makes me smile, as always! You're awesome!

****animeluv3: ****You're welcome honey! I hope you have a lovely birthday! Thank you for reviewing. ^^

* * *

><p>This is my early Christmas present to all you wonderful people! Unfortunately...it's not a happy chapter, but y'know!<p>

I hope you all like it regardless; enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

When he first stepped into the room where his father was being looked after, Roxas was bombarded with the abrasive beeping of machines, the whooshing of the artificial respirator and the loud whispers of his mother speaking quietly with a nurse in the corner. Sora followed in behind him quietly, lingering in the doorway, his eyes downcast.

The two women looked up when he entered and broke away from each other, their expressions worried. His mother moved towards him, opening her mouth to speak but he took no notice of her as he stepped up beside his father's bedside, his brow furrowing. Roxas sat down in a nearby chair and reached a hand towards the man, pausing short of his wrist, unable to bring himself to touch him. The man lying unconscious in the bed with sunken, blue-tinged cheeks, bruise-like lumps surrounding his lidded eyes and chapped lips looked nothing like his dad anymore. He was nothing but the shell of the man he once was and that frightened him.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice cracking as he spoke, his eyes never leaving the man's face. He felt a physical aching pain in his chest the longer he stared, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away. That man was his _father_. That was the man who taught him how to ride a bike, how to climb the tallest trees, how to use a slingshot to get rid of pesky seagulls, how to create beautiful model airplanes out of crusty pieces of driftwood brought in by the tide. He taught him the necessities of life as a child, showed him the beauty of the world he was living in and now, just when he needed him most, he was leaving him. He'd wanted to tell his dad about Naminé, about how he'd fallen for her despite his best intentions, how he needed advice on what to do next. He wanted to tell him everything. His father would know what to do. His father always knew what to do.

His mother came to stand beside him, her hand hovering by his shoulder, her long blonde hair falling around her face like a veil. When she spoke, she sounded uncertain, as though she was afraid of how he might react, "Honey... I'm sorry..."

He flinched away from her outstretched hand, his blue eyes still staring at his father's gaunt face, his voice becoming shrill, "What_ happened_?"

Sonya moved away from her eldest son, hugging her arms against her chest as her gaze strayed to her sleeping husband. Tears prickled in her cornflower blue eyes and she forced herself to look away, her breath hitching in her throat. "He...he was having difficulty breathing lately and had been complaining that he felt particularly fatigued whenever he tried to do something as simple as moving from one room to the next." The woman shut her eyes and bowed her head, her voice lowering to a whisper, "I put it down to the fact that he simply doesn't get out as much as he used to. He gets too confused and as you know he's either confined to the house or the hospital. H-he had collapsed during the afternoon while you were away. I brought him into the hospital, they checked him over and they said that he was beginning to show signs of...of...pneumonia. The doctors said it's common for someone with such rapidly deteriorating health to...d-develop such symptoms. It was... It was inevitable." She stumbled over the word like it was some unspoken taboo.

A comforting hand landed on her arm and she looked up to see Sora standing beside her, his face tilted towards the ground. She reached up and covered his hand with her own, smiling sadly at her son. Her husband, the man she had married and loved dearly was dying. Her son's would lose a father and she would lose her entire world. What were they supposed to do?

Roxas felt as though his whole world was caving in around him. That one word was swimming around in his head, repeating over and over, refusing to let go. "Inevitable..." He muttered icily, curling his fingers into his palms until his nails bit at his tender skin. He twisted around in his chair to glare at his family, spitting out the word disgustedly, "_Inevitable_?!"

Sora hesitantly put himself in front of their mother, his tone imploring, "Roxas... He was dying." He shook his head, breathing in sharply, distraught tears slipping down his cheeks. "It was going to happen one way or another!"

Before he knew what was happening, Roxas was on his feet, the chair clattering to the ground behind him. Straining to see through the mist of tears clouding his vision, the blonde grabbed his brother and shook him, "Don't say that!" He was practically yelling in the brunette's face, but he didn't care. He was angry and hurt and confused. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wanted to punch something until he no longer felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. He wanted to cry until his insides shrivelled up. He wanted to scream until he could no longer make a sound. Struggling to control his conflicting emotions, he hissed coldly, "He's not dead yet! Don't you _dare_ say that!"

"Boys..." Sonya pleaded as she pried Roxas' hands away from Sora's arms. The two of them looked up at her, twin expressions of bewilderment crossing their features. She tried to smile at them, but her lips were wobbling and her eyes were almost overflowing with tears. "Please... Don't fight now."

The two boys backed away from one another, carefully watching their mother as she placed her face in her hands and began to sob, her knees crumpling beneath her. Roxas and Sora each grabbed one of her elbows and guided her to a nearby chair before kneeling down by her side, much like they used to when they were children and she was about to tell them a new fantastic, mind-blowing story. Their father would always come swooping in after work, interrupting their story, but neither of them really minded. They would throw themselves at their father, clinging to his legs like desperate beggars. He would chuckle and pry them away, hugging them each in turn before wrapping his arms around Sonya's waist and pull her in for a sweet, long kiss. Of course, back then the two of them thought this was disgusting, but now they could truly appreciate just how special this gesture really was. How would their mother cope without him? What would she do without him to look after her?

When their mother seemed to regain some form of composure, she sat upright, her face becoming impassive, "He... He's not going to last the night." Almost immediately, her mask faltered and her eyebrows knitted together. "His body can't cope with the strain. He's beginning to shut down."

Roxas forced himself to swallow the lump growing in his throat, rasping quietly, "What does that mean, mom?"

"The doctors think he'll just..." Their mother pressed a shaking hand to her pale face, her eyes not really seeing them. "Pass away in his sleep..."

The news was too much for him. He couldn't believe it. The doctors had given him another few years when they'd first diagnosed him. Another few _years_ and here was his mother was telling him that his father was going to be...gone by morning. That couldn't be right, could it? There was something else to it, surely. This couldn't be the end. It just couldn't.

...But it was...

Roxas staggered to his feet and fumbled for the door, his eyes stinging with angry tears. He pushed past the nurse coming in to check on them, a sob ripping past his lips as he tore down the hallway, not caring who he bumped into. He was vaguely aware of Sora calling after him, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop and think. He needed to keep moving.

Memories of his father flashed across his mind.

The one time when he had come home from work Christmas Eve, dressed as Santa, white beard and all. He and Sora had literally thrown themselves at the man, begging to see what was inside the massive brown sack slung over his shoulder, but their father merely chuckled and patted their heads before leading them into the living room. He then piled the gifts underneath the Christmas tree, telling them to be good boys and get to bed early; otherwise their presents would turn into coal by morning. Their mother had been watching them from the kitchen doorway — just watching them — a smile gracing her lips the entire time.

The following year hadn't been as wonderful.

It was the year Samuel had been diagnosed with the dreadful brain-eating disease. Christmas hadn't been the same — no jolly man dressed in a Santa's outfit, no sack of presents, no absent-minded smiles. It had been a grave time. Neither of them felt like celebrating Christmas. They opened their presents and played with them like each year, but they lacked the real enthusiasm of a child on Christmas Day. Now he thought about it that was the year when both Roxas and his brother stopped believing in Santa.

His father's joking face was replaced with confusion and anger. His mother's gentle smile was replaced with a thin line. Their joy-filled laughter was replaced with a silence as heavy and as thick as a loaded gun. Things could easily change within a matter of seconds, but nobody wanted to voice these thoughts, so they tried to carry on with some kind of normalcy.

But of course, nothing had been the same since then. Pain overtook the happiness and the sense of togetherness they once experienced faded into a clear divide. Their mother devoted herself to looking after her husband, while the two twins did their best to look after each other. Ven and Vanitas softened the blow — their constant support got them through the particularly tough moments, but it didn't change the fact that they were pretty much losing both of their parents.

A part of him was glad — he wouldn't have to see anyone suffer anymore. His father would be free of the confusion and pain trapping him within his own mind; his mother wouldn't have to tread around on eggshells wherever she went, afraid that at any moment she might lose her husband; Sora would no longer be frightened that his own father would lash out at him; Roxas wouldn't have to put on a strong front anymore. For once, he could let it all go.

He felt horrible. How could he be glad that his _own father_ was going to die? How could he feel a sense of relief at the thought of not having to help his father find the bathroom in the morning, or remind him that he no longer drove a car to work each morning? He was a despicable human being.

Roxas dragged a hand across his face, swiping away the tears clinging to his cheeks. How could he ever face anyone ever again? How was he supposed to walk into a room and see his brother's goofy grin or hear his mother's gentle voice without remembering that he had been _relieved_ that his father had died?

He couldn't help it; Naminé's face appeared in his mind. Above all else, what would _she_ think of him? Would she be disgusted with him? Would she push him away? Would she hate him?

Guilt consumed him. Not only was he thinking horrible thoughts about his father, but he had left the girl he loved, probably when she needed him most. She would be waiting for him to return, wondering what had happened, but try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to see her or explain what was going on.

He just wanted to be alone.

It wasn't until he reached a fairly secluded group of chairs lined up against the nearby wall did he collapse and break down, sobbing silently to himself.

He just wanted it all to stop. He just wanted everything to _stop_.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>N<span>~**

When Naminé woke up the next morning, the doctors told her she was free to leave after they conducted a few last minute checks. They eventually discharged her after asking that she return a few weeks later to assess her mental health and to determine whether or not she had developed symptoms of PTSD. She had been told to rest and not take part in anything stressful which might cause her any further distress.

She couldn't help but think; was that all? She had to admit that she was glad to be leaving hospital so soon, but that didn't mean that she wasn't sceptical. Wouldn't they want to keep her in for observation? Surely there was more to it than that.

Nevertheless, at 9AM the next morning, Naminé found herself discharged from Destiny Island's hospital with just one thing on her mind.

She was padding down one of the long, bleach-white hallways, one hand clutching at the curl at the nape of her neck, her thoughts in complete disarray. When she had asked for directions to _his_ room, the nurse had instructed her to go to the first floor and find room 138. She had felt confident at first — it was simple. She just needed to march in there and ask him _why_. No beating around the bush, no stumbling over her words. She just needed to come out and say it.

However, when she came to a halt outside of _his_ room, she felt all of the courage she had built up inside of her evaporate. What if he didn't want to see her? What would she do then? Go home? She just wanted to understand his motives for doing what he did, nothing more.

Hesitantly, Naminé reached a hand up to knock on the door, but paused, her knuckles hovering uncertainly above the wood. She breathed in sharply, scowling lightly. She couldn't do it. Choosing to take the cowardly way out, she drew her arm back and dropped it to her side, ducking her head against her chest and sighing wistfully. She turned on her heel, meaning to leave, when the door suddenly opened.

"Naminé? What are you doing here?"

The teenager froze, slowly turning towards the voice, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

Xion was standing in the doorway, her expression torn between suspicion and shock. When Naminé finally turned to face her, she tipped her head to the side and raised an impatient eyebrow at her. "Is there a reason you're here?" She asked, her voice neutral, yet demanding nevertheless.

The blonde flinched and lifted her tense shoulders. She hadn't expected to run into Xion — in fact, she had been hoping to avoid her. "I-I came to see Riku..." She whispered, sucking in a deep breath and cautiously meeting Xion's gaze, her heart thumping fearfully in her chest. "I wanted to thank him and ask him…why he jumped in front of the…" She glanced away again, finding it hard to complete her sentence or even look at the raven haired girl. "I don't understand why he would choose to do that — to save someone like me."

Xion sighed heavily, causing Naminé to look up out of surprise. The girl was wearing a distrustful scowl, her eyebrows pulled into a frown as she leaned against the doorframe, her arms folding over her chest. "He didn't just do it for you, y'know." She stated coolly, her crystal blue eyes narrowing into slits when the blonde started backing away. "_Whatever_. Just go and ask him yourself. I think he wants to see you anyway."

At first, she wasn't sure how to react. She couldn't tell if Xion was attempting to be helpful or if she was just being plain mean, like she usually was. After seeing her with Roxas at the lighthouse and again at the train station, her opinion of the girl had been pretty much thrown to the wind. If Roxas trusted her enough to help look for her, then surely she could trust Xion, too? Or at least, come to a mutual understanding.

With this in mind, Naminé nodded uncomfortably and slid past the girl standing in the doorway, silently entering the chilly hospital room. Really, she should have thought this through. How was she supposed to deal with an almost friendly Xion and now Riku, who she knew absolutely nothing about? Hell, she'd never even officially met him. What was she supposed to say?

She was about to turn on her heel and flee from the room with fright, when a soft, silky voice met her ears. "You must be Naminé."

She looked up at the sound of her name, biting her lip guiltily as she caught sight of the silver haired teenager sitting up in the hospital bed, wearing a paper gown a lot like the one she had donned not less than half an hour ago. His right arm was in a sling, his shoulder heavily bandaged and sufficiently staunched from where the bullet had buried itself into his flesh. The blonde felt herself wince. That bullet should have hit her, but instead, he had selflessly thrown himself into its path. She didn't understand why he would do such a thing for someone he barely — if at all — knew.

Naminé's gaze steadily trailed back up to his face, only to find that he was already looking at her with his inquisitive aquamarine eyes which seemed to follow her every movement. He quickly stuck out his free hand, shooting her a lopsided grin, "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Riku."

She shuffled closer to the bed and shyly took his hand, finding his grip to be firm and comforting. "It's..._really_ nice to meet you." She murmured quietly, feeling a slight blush creep across her cheeks as he continued to scrutinise her. "I...I came here to..."

"You're wondering why I took that bullet." Riku stated bluntly, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side, lifting an elegant eyebrow expectantly at her.

Naminé immediately dropped his hand like it was scolding hot and nodded once. She gritted her teeth and muttered grimly, "I suppose you could say it crossed my mind."

The young man leaned back amongst the pillows propping him up and let out a tired sigh. "It wasn't intentional. Not at first, anyway, but I guess you can say I did it for Roxas. We were once best friends, y'know." He glanced over at her when she let out a strangled noise of surprise. She knew that the two of them were close, but she didn't know they had been _that_ close. A wistful smile stole across his lips. "But I was jealous of him — I was jealous of what he had, his popularity, his good looks... And so, when Xion came to me for comfort, I saw an opportunity to have a taste of what it was like to be him." He shifted his weight uncomfortably and grimaced, his voice lowering to a quiet whisper, "I admit, I was only using Xion at the time, to get back at Roxas for constantly being in the limelight while I suffered in the shadows, but over time I grew to care for her. It was then that I realised I had been selfish. Roxas wasn't who I wanted to be. I had forsaken our _friendship_ out of an act of jealousy. I wanted nothing more than to apologise to him, but of course, by this point it was too late. He hated me — he hated Xion and he wanted nothing to do with us. I don't blame him. I hated me, too." He threw his head back and laughed bitterly.

Naminé cringed at the sound. He sounded genuinely ashamed of his actions and clearly wanted to repent, but what was telling her any of this supposed to do? She had a feeling Roxas wouldn't listen to her — not when it came to them, anyway. Besides, she hadn't yet seen him since he'd suddenly left her yesterday, so she had no idea where she currently stood in regards to their 'relationship'.

Riku stopped laughing, bringing her attention back to his oddly serene face. Much to her surprise, he smiled warmly at her, flashing we a set of perfect pearly whites. "But then you came into the picture. You've got to believe me when I say that he's the happiest I'd ever seen him in a long time."

Before she had chance to react to the news, Xion, who Naminé hadn't realised was still in the room, suddenly piped up, her voice bitter, "I was jealous, too, especially when he seemed to care for you more than he ever did me. I got angry and lashed out at you." When Naminé turned to her, Xion smiled wryly at her and shrugged, ignoring the accusing glare the blonde shot in her direction and continuing, "At first, I just saw you as a pest standing in my way, but then you started to get close to him and I saw my chances slipping away from me — I was really losing Roxas to you. I tried everything in my power to win him back, but my actions seemed to push him further and further away. It was stupid — I realise that now." Her blue eyes narrowed slightly and she tossed her head, mumbling sourly, "That doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I still don't like it. But I've accepted that I'll never be with Roxas."

Her hostile expression melted away into a half smile as she stepped up to Riku's bedside, her hand seeking his. Naminé felt her jaw become slack. She didn't think she'd ever seen Xion smile, not properly at least. Her smiles had always been laced with malice before, but now she could see true happiness reflected behind the gesture as she added, "Besides, I have Riku now and he makes me feel loved for the first time in a really long while. You have Roxas and you're lucky. Don't be stupid enough to make our mistakes." When Riku prodded her in the side, she rolled her eyes, grunted, "Fine. As much as it pains me to admit, you two are made for each other."

Naminé bowed her head, a slight frown appearing on her face. While hearing Xion say those words both comforted and shocked her, she couldn't help but wonder if they were the truth. "But...he left me." She stated softly, refusing to meet the stares of the two teenagers she used to consider her enemies. Instead, she kept her eyes firmly focused on the ground by her feet. She honestly had no idea what had happened to Roxas to make him leave so suddenly. Why hadn't he said goodbye? "He didn't explain anything; he just...left me."

"That sure sounds like Roxas to me." Xion muttered, folding her arms idly over her chest. "He can be a royal pain in the _ass_ sometimes."

Naminé couldn't help but secretly agree. He was always sending her mixed messages, for as long as she had known him. He would lead her on, make her feel happy and content and suddenly leave once all of her walls had come down. What did this mean? Was he bored of her?

Before she could dwell on the matter any longer, Riku's voice brought her back to the present, "I wouldn't worry about it, Naminé. He has a tendency of doing that sometimes. But don't give up — just give him some time to get his head screwed on right." She glanced up at him in time to see him smirk encouragingly. "He won't let you down when it comes to it."

Naminé felt her heart swell. She barely knew the guy, but she felt as though Riku was somebody she could truly value as a friend. In fact, he was so much like Roxas; she had to catch herself from blurting his name. Instead, she stepped up beside him and offered him her hand in a repeat gesture of their introduction, "I want to thank you, Riku, for everything you've done and for saving me." She smiled, dipping her head gratefully, "Thank you so much."

He waved off her thanks modestly, scratching at the back of his head almost nervously, "It was nothing. Seriously, no problem."

Xion shoved Naminé playfully, her lips lifting into a smirk. "Seriously, get out of here. No more mushy stuff, its making my insides hurt."

She didn't even realise she was smiling until she bid them goodbye and left, undoubtedly feeling lighter after the conversation. She closed the door behind her and paused, her fingertips brushing against her own upturned lips. Who'd have thought it was possible for Xion not to act like a complete heartless bitch?

**~{*}~**

After leaving Riku and Xion's presence with a noticeably lighter heart, she made her way to the entrance where both her mother and sister were waiting, concern written all over their features. When Naminé smiled and hugged them both in turn, they seemed to relax, the tension evaporating from their shoulders. Kairi immediately laced her fingers with her twin's and began tugging her towards the parking lot, demanding to know what had been said. The blonde remained tight-lipped for the most part — she didn't want to tell her sister _every_ little detail — but she freely told her about what Riku had said and how he had told her not to give up on Roxas, despite his frequent bipolar moments.

Kairi had glanced across at her sympathetically and patted her arm, knowing how confused she felt over his sudden departure the previous evening. She had asked Kairi if she knew anything about what might have caused his distress, but her sister was either lying to her when she said that she didn't have a clue, or she was genuinely telling the truth. In all honesty, Naminé didn't know what to think.

The look he had given her before fleeing from the room had torn her heart in two, utterly destroying her, but she hadn't been able to follow him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what horror had occurred for him to look at her that way. Something bad had happened. Something terrible and yet she had no idea what. Why hadn't he tried to explain things to her? If he cared for her as much as he claimed to, then why hadn't he at least assured her before leaving? What was going on?

As soon as the three young women buckled themselves into Amelia's battered old mini, Naminé asked to use her sister's phone. Without hesitation, Kairi had handed it to her, but not before warning her that it was useless — she had tried calling Sora herself, but it had gone straight to voicemail and that in itself was abnormal. Sora _always_ picked up when Kairi called. _Always_.

Nevertheless, Naminé typed in Roxas' number and pressed dial, holding her breath as she placed the phone to her ear, counting the shrill rings. The other end clicked and for a moment, she genuinely believed that he had picked up until the automated voice chimed in. _"Hello. Sorry, but the number you have called is unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone."_

Her heart sunk into her stomach. She frowned and ended the call, handing the phone back to her sister. There was no point in trying again — if he didn't pick up the first time, then there was very little chance he would pick up after the second try. He normally answered his phone, especially if it was her. She reached up and tangled one of her hands into her blonde locks, turning her gaze to stare out of the window.

She felt Kairi place a hand on her knee and glanced over at her long enough to smile sadly. "He didn't pick up. I don't understand what's going on, Kai." Naminé looked down at the sister's hand as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. She couldn't bring herself to look at her out of the fear she might start crying. "He...he's shutting me out. I can feel it. But I don't want him to. What should I do?"

The redhead squeezed her knee and spoke in a quiet, level-headed tone, "Give him until tomorrow." When the blonde met her gaze with a sceptical stare, the older twin rolled her eyes and sighed softly. "If he doesn't call back, go round and see him. Whatever's bugging him won't last forever. Besides," She added kindly, her violet-blue eyes shining with encouragement, "He probably needs you just as much as you need him."

Naminé was silent for a while, debating her sister's words. She was right — maybe he _did_ need her, just like she needed him. But why did he have to be so stubborn about it? Didn't he realise that it was okay to lean on her every now and again? She quietened her thoughts. Whatever the matter, she would help him. She didn't care what it took — she made a promise that she would never leave him and she intended to keep it, and not out of pity either. Slowly, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, she turned to her sister, her eyebrows knitting together as she whispered quietly, "I love him, Kairi." The declaration apparently shocked the redhead, as she snatched her hand away, her eyes becoming wide. Naminé couldn't help it — she laughed out loud, causing their mother to look back at them in her rear-view mirror. "I don't know why, but I do."

Kairi sat back in her seat, looking utterly bewildered. "I don't believe it. After all this time...you've finally realised the truth. Like, _really_ realised it." Her eyes suddenly lit up and she squealed loudly, bouncing around as much as her seatbelt would allow her. "I knew you'd fall for him! I knew it was going to happen!" She grabbed both of Naminé's hands, grinning from ear to ear, "You two are just perfect for each other. You _had_ to fall for one another at some point!"

Naminé giggled, a little too hysterically for her own taste, but Kairi's excitement was beginning to affect her, too. "Well, I'm glad I have your approval, sis!" She hollered over the teenager's squeals of delight, careful to avoid a smack to the face as she continued to wave her arms about like a lunatic.

"My _approval!"_ Kairi hooted, throwing her head towards the roof of the car, her laughter ringing throughout the small vehicle. "You have about half of Destiny Islands' approval!" Suddenly, she smiled slyly and raised an eyebrow, calming down for a moment, "Even mom was in on the bet."

Amelia shrugged sheepishly at Naminé's accusing stare, but didn't look at all remorseful as she spoke, "It was obvious you cared for him." She chuckled warmly, averting her attention back to the road, "Besides, Roxas is a good lad. He just needed someone like you to balance him out."

Naminé felt a small smile ghost her lips at the thought. "Someone like me..." She whispered as she turned her gaze back towards the view outside her window. "Someone like me."

**~{*}~**

Naminé was sat in her room, her sketch pad discarded on her desk, pencils scattered across its surface. She had long since given up trying to draw anything; she was too distracted and she didn't have any inspiration anyway. Instead of drawing, she had sat herself down on her bed, crossing her legs beneath her as she cradled her mother's phone between her palms.

Shortly after her father had kidnapped her, he'd destroyed her phone and thrown it into the sea, so she was stuck with borrowing other people's until her mother decided to buy her a replacement. It didn't really bother her so much. The only person who really text her anymore happened to be Roxas or Ven, but neither of the boys had attempted to contact her since last night's incident. Naminé had tried to listen to her sister's advice and wait for him to call her, but after a while she couldn't help it. She rang him twice before leaving a voicemail, telling him she would be round to see him tomorrow, but she hadn't received a single reply.

Eventually, she gave up and retreated to her room for some alone time. Kairi and her mother seemed to understand and respected her wishes, disturbing her only to bring her food or ask her if she needed anything in particular. While she wasn't too bothered by the sudden mollycoddling, Naminé was beginning to wish they would stop worrying about her — she could handle herself relatively well — but another part of her quite liked the extra special attention. She felt closer to her family than she ever had before, but that didn't stop her from feeling as though something was missing. It didn't take long for her to figure out what that was — Roxas.

The pining ache in her chest wouldn't subside, no matter how much she tried to force him out of her mind and she knew it was because she missed him. Despite what Kairi had told her, she didn't think she would last much longer cooped up at home in her room, unable to see him.

No matter what she tried, she simply couldn't get his expression out of her mind. She wanted so badly to console him, to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Sure, she had been initially hurt and confused by his sudden absence, but she now realised it was not the time to be petty and worry over such small details. She knew that he needed her — he'd probably never admit it, but he did. And she needed him too, so much that it felt like a physical pain to even imagine his smiling face when he wasn't right there beside her.

By the time it was three in the afternoon, Naminé had made the unanimous decision to go and seek him out herself. She couldn't take it any longer. She had a feeling it was probably a bad idea, seeing as he hadn't replied to a single one of her calls and was obviously ignoring her for one reason or another, but she had to see him. She was going stir crazy.

It took her five minutes to get ready. She threw on the first pair of jeans she laid her eyes on and grabbed a t-shirt and hoodie from her dresser before stuffing her mother's phone into her pocket and checking herself in the mirror. After tweaking her hair and applying a small amount of mascara to her eyelashes, she finally left her room for the first time in a few hours. Of course, if she had wanted to sneak out, she should probably have used Roxas' usual means of escaping and entering, but she didn't think of it until she ran into Kairi on the landing.

The redhead, whom had just emerged from the bathroom, took one look at her attire and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" She asked inquisitively, although Naminé was positive she already knew the answer. The slight tilt to her head and curve to her lips told her that Kairi knew _exactly_ what was going on, but she decided to play along.

The blonde immediately shrugged off her question with what she hoped to be a disarming smile. "Oh, nowhere in particular. I just fancied taking a walk." Her smile fell and she felt herself frown, "I'm going stir crazy at the moment. I can't sit around waiting for something to happen."

It wasn't technically a lie — she was going for a walk, a walk which would happen to take her to Roxas' house, and she was definitely going stir crazy — but naturally, call it twin intuition or sheer obviousness, Kairi saw straight through her.

Her violet-blue eyes softened and she smiled broadly at her, "Would you like some company?" She made a face suddenly, her eyebrows knitting together irritably, "I haven't seen Sora since yesterday — it's almost like he's been avoiding me, too, so I'd like some answers."

Naminé felt kind of guilty. She had wanted to go and see Roxas on her own — she had a score to settle with him and a few things she had to confess. He would just have to listen to her, whether he was in a bad mood with her or not. However, if Kairi was there, she might not ever have the guts to actually say what she wanted to. But at the same time, she knew her sister was desperate to see Sora. Who was she to prevent that?

She must have noticed the look on Naminé's face, as before the blonde could speak, Kairi waved a hand, dismissing the idea. "Actually, never mind. I think I should wait to see him tomorrow." Her smile reappeared on her face and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I'll let you and Roxas have today for yourself. But you better give me all the nitty-gritty details when you get back!"

Naminé rolled her eyes and laughed as she moved past her, finding her twin to be much too incorrigible for her own good. "Sure thing, Kai." She tossed the girl a glance over her shoulder, grinning slightly. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Dishing the dirt on the two of you will make me very happy!" Kairi called after her in a song-sing voice.

She shook her head once, descending the stairs quickly as her sister disappeared back into her room, before pausing by the kitchen doorway in search of her mother. Sure enough, Amelia was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping at a cup of coffee and reading a magazine, her expression content. Naminé watched her for a moment, a fond smile spreading across her lips as her mother frowned disapprovingly at whatever she had just been reading and flipped onto the following page, tutting under her breath. It was strange to see her mother so serene especially after everything that had happened. If she didn't know that her father had been shot dead yesterday, she might almost be convinced that it was just another ordinary day for them.

But it wasn't. Her father was dead, shot by the police after he attempted to harm her himself. She still couldn't interpret whether the knowledge scared or relieved her. She had come much too close to death to really view the situation with a clear head, hence the reason why the hospital were so eager to keep a close eye on her. Nobody knew how she might react later on, when the news finally sunk in. Her father was gone. She was free.

She didn't want to shatter her mother's moment of peace, but she had to. Naminé slipped into the room and hugged her mother from behind. "Hey mom." She pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before withdrawing again, chirping quietly, "I'm gonna go out for a walk, is that okay?"

Amelia looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow, much like Kairi had, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. She apparently saw straight through her, too, although it was probably to be expected, Naminé realised. "Oh I see. Off to see Roxas, are we?" She placed her mug down and pursed her lips in mock thought. "I don't see why not. Just be back before it gets dark." She reached up and tugged on Naminé's platinum blonde hair playfully. "Love you, honey."

"Love you too, mom." The young girl giggled happily and planted another kiss on her mother's cheek before twirling away and heading towards the front door, with only one person in her mind.

She was going to get to see Roxas again.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

He couldn't remember how he reacted to the news of his father's death. All he remembered was his mother sobbing down the phone, saying over and over that he wouldn't be coming home. His dad wasn't ever coming home.

One moment, he had been standing in the hallway, clutching the phone to his ear and in the next instant he had thrown it at the wall and was on his knees, clutching at his throbbing head. Whether or not he had been crying, he couldn't decide, but Sora had come running as soon as he heard the commotion. Even now, he could still remember the way his brother's eyes filled with tears as he slumped to the ground beside him, one arm wrapping around Roxas' shoulder.

That had occurred three hours ago. Now, Roxas was now lounging across one of the armchairs in the living room, a hand thrown over his face, not saying anything. He couldn't say anything — there were no words left to say.

Vanitas was sat in front of him, his head tipped back and his eyes closed, not saying a single word to comfort him. He hadn't once moved from his spot since he and Ven mysteriously appeared at around twelve shortly after their parents dropped them off before heading to the hospital to offer moral support for Roxas' mother and he was glad. At least his cousin couldn't be accused of being inconsistent. Had he been in his right mind, he might just have snorted at his own thoughts.

Their two cousins had reacted quite differently to the news. While Ven sat in silent mourning with Sora after offering his condolences to the brunette, one arm thrown around his shoulders as he sobbed, Vanitas closed his eyes and settled himself near to Roxas, not saying a single word to suggest he knew about what had happened or if he cared. Roxas knew he was probably just angry and was taking it out on the world by remaining quiet — it was just how he dealt with things — but as always, his steely attitude strangely comforted him. He didn't try to sugar-coat it or make it into something it wasn't — he accepted the brutal truth and let it go. Roxas only wished that he could be that strong.

From across the room, he could still hear Sora sniffling from where he was sat on the couch, his head buried in a pillow. Ven was beside him, of course, but that hadn't lessened his cries. Roxas himself had long since stopped ran out of tears to cry and no longer felt anything except one thing — emptiness. He felt _empty_. At first he had been devastated, then angry, and then utterly distraught before finally succumbing to the numbing sensation of realising that no matter what he did — no matter how hard he cried — nothing would change the fact that his father was dead.

Sora hadn't yet reached that stage and Roxas didn't think he ever would. He would remain in denial until he finally began to forget and move on. He would eventually become his usual self again — the happy-go-lucky brunette everybody loved — but it would take him time. Roxas wished he could say the same for himself, but he didn't think he would ever fully recover. It was a horrible, mind-numbing thought to imagine a parent dead, but to have it actually happen was simply devastating. He didn't know how he was supposed to accept what had happened and move on from it.

Everybody else had their way of coping — he just wanted to block everything out, shut off all of his emotions, and ignore anything which required him to feel. If he didn't, he felt like he might just break.

_Don't think about it,_ his mind whispered, _just don't think about it._

He repeated this mantra over and over in his head until he was almost convinced, but the sound of the doorbell being rung shattered the spell he had cast on himself and brought him back to reality.

Roxas dropped his arm away from his face, frowning, wondering if he had imagined the sound and his mind was just playing tricks on him. It wouldn't surprise him. Several times now, he had imagined his father walking in through the front door, smiling and laughing like nothing had ever happened. Of course, this was all in his head — his father would never smile or laugh again.

He closed his eyes again and began to drift back into his own thoughts, when the doorbell rang a second time. When Vanitas opened one cold golden eye and nudged his leg, the blonde realised that it hadn't been his imagination. He glanced across at Sora who had lifted his head long enough to see what was going on. From his vantage point, Roxas could see his tear streaked face and his puffy, reddened eyes and felt his heart contract painfully. There was nothing he could do to comfort his own brother — he felt helpless. When Ven started to rise from his seat, probably to answer the door, Roxas quickly stood, much to the surprise of Vanitas who grunted and shifted away from him.

The blonde waved a hand at his youngest cousin as he made a noise of protest and stalked out into the corridor. Whoever it was, they were about to get a piece of his mind... He simply wasn't ready to deal with whatever people had to say.

He flipped the lock and yanked the handle down before swiftly pulling the door open to reveal the one person he did not expect to see standing nervously on his porch. He wanted to slam the door and crawl into the deepest, darkest pit he could find.

Naminé looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise as she took in his dishevelled appearance. Instead of smiling in greeting like he usually would have, he stared down at her, his face remaining impassive. He knew he should have been pleased to see her, but instead he was panicking. She didn't want her to see him like this — he looked like he hasn't slept in weeks even though it had only been one day and his hair was matted against his head, adding to his sorry state. His thoughts were in complete disarray — he couldn't form a single sentence. She couldn't be here. She couldn't stay.

"Roxas..." The girl whispered softly, taking a step towards him, her hand reaching for his arm. He immediately flinched and backed up, his gaze melting away into a glare. He didn't want to hurt her, but if she so much as touched him, he would fall apart, he knew he would and that was the last thing he wanted. Taken aback by his rejection, she let her hand fall to her side, her eyes filled with confusion, "What's wrong...? What happened? Is everything alright?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked coolly, blatantly ignoring her question as he regarded her with his icy stare, wishing with all of his heart that he could pull her into his arms and cry... But he couldn't. He couldn't afford to show weakness. He couldn't afford to let her see the pain he was hiding inside. He didn't need to be comforted or consoled — he just wanted to be left alone.

"You didn't return my calls... I came to see if you were alright." Naminé whispered, diverting her gaze to her feet, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. She looked like a scolded puppy. His hands ached to touch her face, to hold her close, but his arms remained faithfully by his sides, albeit twitching slightly.

"I'm fine." He muttered unconvincingly, his voice cracking on the words. When she looked up at him again, her expression uncertain, he cleared his throat and added loudly, "Just go home."

Naminé's lips formed a stubborn pout and Roxas knew he was in trouble. He knew what she was like when she got like this — she wasn't going down without a fight, a really big, all-out fight. "No. Not until you tell me what's going on." She declared, just as he had suspected, her eyes narrowing dangerously. He stared right back at her, silently imploring with her to just _drop it_, but she mistook his expression for sadness and reached for him again. "You look like you could use someone to talk to."

When her hand connected with the bare skin on his arm, he snapped. He wrenched himself away from her, growling lowly, "Well, I can tell you this much," He stepped towards Naminé, looming over her petite figure almost menacingly, "I don't need _your_ help."

Instead of being hurt like he had expected her to be, she glared furiously at him and cried, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh forget it." He replied tiredly, rubbing at his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. The last thing he wanted to do was to fight with her. Why couldn't she take a hint? Did he really have to spell it out for her? His voice now barely louder than a whisper, he added softly, "It's not like you'd understand."

"You're right!" Naminé shouted, throwing her arms up out of frustration.

He looked up sharply, his cold mask slipping into an expression of surprise as he watched her. He had never seen her so openly angry before, at least, not towards him. Not since that day when Ven went missing and they had both admitted to their darkest secrets. Things had certainly changed between the two of them now, but they were still fighting. How was that possible?

"I don't understand because you won't open up to me, you always keep me in the dark!" She prodded his chest with her forefinger and he felt himself cringe away from her, which only seemed to fuel her fury even further. Her eyes were practically glowing now as she yelled, "I've told you things about myself I wouldn't even tell my own sister! The least you can do is trust me." Almost immediately, her anger faded into desperation, her brow furrowing into a confused, hurt frown. He wanted to smooth away the lines creasing her forehead and apologise, but he remained rooted to the spot, his eyes wide as he continued to watch her. "A relationship is supposed to be based on trust, after all, meaning...we don't hide things from one another..."

He could feel them coming; words he couldn't afford to say. They were bubbling up before he could stop them and before long, all of his anger and frustration and despair boiled over.

"Relationship? Where the hell did you get that from? We're not _together_, Naminé." His hand flew up to his mouth, unable to believe those words had passed his lips. He hadn't meant for that to come out as nastily as it did — his voice low and sneering — but it was too late to take the words back. Judging by the look on her face, he had just stepped over an invisible taboo line.

Her eyes were shining with tears, her mouth hanging open with shock and pure disbelief. When he made a move towards her in an attempt to apologise, it was she who flinched away from him, shaking her head. She started stuttering, her hands possessed by light tremors as she wrapped them around herself, as if she hoped to hold herself together through sheer determination. "I thought... I thought we... You and I..." She dropped her head against her chest and sobbed brokenly, "You don't want me?"

He felt like somebody had just stabbed him in the chest and left him to bleed out on the cold hard floor. He was broken, destroyed beyond recognition. She had just asked if he didn't want her. His heart was screaming from within — yes, Gods above, yes! He wanted— no, he _needed_ her. He'd already lost his father. He didn't want to lose anyone else. But his brain wouldn't compute. Instead of telling her how he really felt, his own mind rebelled against him, twisting his words and darkening his already shrivelled heart. He didn't deserve her; she deserved somebody who could love her unconditionally no matter the circumstances, somebody who wouldn't push her away. "Just go home, Naminé." He whispered miserably, "You deserve better."

He turned on his heel, meaning to slam the door behind him and forget everything, but her timid voice stopped him.

"I made a promise..." When Roxas half turned towards her, she took it as a cue to continue, her voice becoming bolder, "I promised I wouldn't leave you and I intend to keep that." When he didn't say anything, she grabbed his arm and turned him around. His gaze locked with hers and this time he didn't try to pull away. For a moment, he saw Xion standing before him, rain falling around them as she told him she loved him, but it was all a lie. Wasn't it? When he looked at her, he didn't see a lie — he saw honesty, and a promise she couldn't turn her back on. What had he _done_ to her?

She suddenly laced her fingers with his, urging him to look at her. When he did, he swore he felt his heart lurch out of his chest. She was looking up at him with such a tender, loving expression, her smile wary but genuine. "Please don't shut me out." She murmured, her deep marine eyes searching his desperately.

Roxas closed his eyes. If he allowed himself to feel, he would break. He would break and there would be no going back. He couldn't let her see him like this. She couldn't see how broken he already was. He gently pried her hands away and put his back to her, curling his fingers into his palms, "Please go, Naminé. I want you to leave. I can't deal with this right now."

"I can't leave you." Naminé replied stubbornly, her voice filled with concern. When her hand hovered by his arm, close enough so he could feel the warmth of her skin, he shuddered. "I can't leave you like—"

"Go home." He whispered, his voice thick and raw with emotion. He turned towards her, keeping his eyes downcast, afraid that if he looked at her he would see nothing but disappointment there. He was running away. He was running away from her because it was the only thing he knew how to do.

"No, I—"

"Please Naminé." He begged, raising his voice above her own, essentially cutting her off, "I know you mean well, but... Just leave me alone."

She backed onto to porch and he followed her, his hand grabbing the door, mostly to support himself. At any given moment, he swore his legs would give out beneath him. He moved to close it, but she held her arm out to stop him and he paused, waiting for her to speak.

"Roxas... You need to know..." Naminé leaned in towards his face, so he closed his eyes again, unable to turn away from her. "I won't give up on you. I made a promise and I'm keeping it."

She finally stepped far enough away from him that he could close the door, but not before he heard her whisper something which made his heart stop.

"...I love you."

When he reopened his eyes again, she was long gone and he couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope welling up inside his chest. She loved him. She actually loved him.

...But was that enough?

He didn't get the chance to answer his own question as a dark, angry voice muttered from somewhere behind him, "I don't care what she said; you're going to end up losing her if you continue to screw around like that."

Roxas' shoulders slumped as he turned around to face his cynical cousin, fixing him with a half-hearted glare. "Leave me alone, Vanitas."

The angry glow to Vanitas' eyes seemed to brighten and his voice lowered to a snarl, "Your dad died. _So what_?" He threw his arms up like it was no big deal, ignoring the fact that Roxas visibly flinched and hugged his arms around himself. Instead of stopping, he pushed himself away from the banister he had been leaning against and marched right up to the blonde, prodding him jerkily in the chest, "That doesn't give you the excuse to act like this, or to say that to _her_!"

"Leave me alone..." He protested weakly, sidestepping the secondary swipe Vanitas sent in his direction, stabs of pain crashing over him in waves. He'd already lost his father. He didn't want to think that he was about to lose her too. It was too much to bear, but he couldn't let her in while he was like this. He just couldn't.

Oblivious to the blonde's inner turmoil, the older teenager balled his hands into fists, his voice rising to an enraged shout, "She wanted to help, but you pushed her away because you're selfish and fucking stupid." He shook his head out of obvious disgust and snorted, "After that stunt, I'll be very surprised if she forgives you this time around."

Something inside of Roxas snapped. When he lifted his head again, he no longer felt pained. He met Vanitas' gaze with a steady, meaningful glare, his deep blue eyes narrowing slightly. He took a brave step towards the boy, his voice low, "Vanitas. My dad just died. I don't need your constant criticisms and I sure as hell don't want your opinions on my love life." He sucked in a deep breath and added coldly, "If you expect me to choose her over my own father after all that's just happened, then you're seriously screwed in the head."

Without anything else to say to him, Roxas stalked past his cousin and began making his way to his room. He was barely halfway up the stairs when Vanitas called after him, his tone dangerous, "You're going to regret not choosing her, I promise you that."

And despite everything, Roxas knew he was right.

* * *

><p>Well, here it is guys: we have just one chapter left. I changed my mind. I decided to split this chapter in two as it was getting a little lengthy. Besides, I've got a lot of loose ends to tie up, so bear with me. It'll be up very soon!<p>

Thank you all for reviewing/reading the last chapter, it means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoyed this somewhat depressing chapter...

Merry Christmas, my lovelies! :)

**~AusisWinds-13**


	29. Chapter 28

**Review replies:**

**animeluv3:** Unfortunately, no Vani comforting Nami, but who knows? Maybe I'll write a Vanitas/Naminé story in the future? x3 Thank you for the review!

**nobody:** Your review rendered me speechless, seriously. I cannot thank you enough for your kind words! You are awesome!

**Abi S:** I'm so glad you like it! I'm sorry that you cried, but at the same time I'm amazed that I was able to elicit that kind of response! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

><p>And here we go with another chapter! I desperately want to get this finished for New Years, so I worked tooth and nail to get this chapter up. This means it won't be perfect, and it's slightly short, but I quite like it as the last official chapter. It feels right to me.<p>

I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>R<span>~**

Roxas silently tweaked the slick black tie trying to slowly strangle him and stared blankly at his image in the mirror hanging above his bed. The stranger looked nothing like him — he was wearing an expensive tailored suit with smart cufflinks, a crisp white shirt underneath and a pair of uncomfortable Italian loafers that rubbed at his toes. His hair was its usual messy self, but a lot longer, his bangs hanging into his eyes, hiding the horrid bags circling the once vibrant blue irises. It made him wonder when he'd last had a haircut.

His face was pale and gaunt, his cheeks slightly sunken from how little he had eaten over the past week and a half, revealing his sharp cheekbones which looked much too gruesome to be healthy. His lips were just as pale and pursed, set in a slim, unyielding line. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled — genuinely smiled. He'd probably been with _her_, before he'd sent her away and destroyed everything the two of them had worked towards — a relationship.

He brusquely shied away from the painful thought and focused on redoing his tie for at least the seventh time in the past five minutes. His father had been excellent at doing ties, or so he recalled. He would always get the knot just perfect, settling it just beneath the collar, not too tight that it would strangle you, but not too loose so that it looked scruffy. Roxas wished his father was with him now, to fix his tie and joke about how long his hair had gotten or how skinny he was getting.

It was true, he realised. If he lifted his stiff shirt, he could probably count his ribs as clearly as he could count the amount of t-shirts he owned. His arms and wrists were particularly thinner than usual, which hadn't gone unnoticed by his visiting family members. Vanitas had made a crude joke that he might just 'break' him if he shoved him too hard. Of course, he only said that because he was still pissed at him for hurting _her_ and Roxas couldn't really blame him. He was pissed with himself.

"Are you ready, brother?"

He flinched, blinking out of his reverie. When Roxas turned to face Sora, he felt like he was ageing a thousand years. His brother looked as smart and as uncomfortable as he did, but a lot less pale. His cheeks were flushed with colour and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, a tell-tale sign that he had been crying. Again.

Ever since their father had died, he had spent every night in Roxas' room, without fail. Most of the time he would just sleep with his back facing the blonde, breathing heavily and uneven, while other times he would cry and sniffle, rocking back and forth until Roxas was forced to calm him down. He guessed it hadn't really hit either of them just how much they would miss their dad, or just how much his death would affect them when he eventually passed away.

Their mother was the worst. She didn't even speak anymore. She would walk around in a daze, her eyes misted over with unshed tears. Sometimes she would talk to herself, or just cry in her room until she fell asleep. There was nothing they could do to console their mother, so they decided to give her space to let her grieve.

Luckily, the other half of the Hikaru family decided to move in with them for a few weeks to look after them until they were relatively back on their feet. Of course, everyone was grieving in their own way, but it felt right to band together under one roof, supporting each other to the bitter end. Vanitas and Ven softened the blow as they quite often did, but not even their presence could numb the stinging, heart-wrenching pain which had left an irreplaceable hole in their lives.

Roxas sighed quietly and nodded once, reaching out to pat Sora's arm as he brushed past. "Yeah. Let's go."

The brunette trailed after him like a lost puppy, his head hanging, crumpling the front of his shirt. Every now and again, soft sniffles could be heard escaping from his parted lips, but Roxas ignored them. Today wasn't the day where they would finally have to let go of the past — and their father with it. He decided he would let Sora grieve while he still could.

He didn't know how long it would take for them all to settle back into a sense of normalcy as a family, but he knew his father wouldn't want them to waste their lives wallowing away in self-pity. Back in the days before that dreadful disease took over his life, Samuel Hikaru had been full of exuberance and general love for life. He was an enthusiast in his own right — he loved any kind of water sports and often encouraged them to take part in Blitzball tournaments and the odd surfing championships when they arose. It didn't stop there. For the most part, he enjoyed the beauty of nature and relished any memories he could create with the simplest of activities — whether it be a walk across the beach which ended up in wading into the surf fully clothed, splashing each other until the sun set and the water grew cold or if it was a simple weekend trip up in Radiant Garden during the blistering heat of summer, when they would often spend their times lounging by the fountains, eating sea salt ice cream until their stomachs felt ready to burst. His father was able to make the most boring of activities memorable — that was just a part of who he was as a person.

To have that exuberance — that _desire_ for life — to be taken away from them would take a lot of adjusting to. They would need to learn how to cope as a three piece unit as well as preserve the memory of a man who unforgettable and timeless.

The sensation of somebody tapping him on his arm broke him out of his thoughts for a second time. When Sora's voice floated through the fog surrounding his mind, Roxas glanced over at his twin and listened intently to what he had to say.

"Do you think Naminé will be at the...funeral?" He asked softly, his eyes still cast towards the floor, his face showing no trace of that smile Roxas often branded as cheesy and much too cheerful.

He had to hold back a jolt of surprise. Hearing her name hurt him a lot more than he had been anticipating. He had to grit his teeth to stop himself from letting out a quiet whimper. He didn't expect her to show. Not after what had happened between them a week and a half prior. Whatever she decided to do was fine by him —he didn't want to expect anything of her, only to be bitterly disappointed. With a light grunt, he responded to Sora in a sour, self-pitying voice, "After what I said to her, I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't show."

"Why did you say those things, Roxas?" The brunette asked, sounding just as confused as he felt. He couldn't help but recognise what a significant question that was. Why had he said all of those things to her anyway? Sora bumped him with his elbow suddenly, his voice timid as he spoke, "You already told me that you love—"

"Please." Roxas cut him off immediately. He didn't need to be reminded. He knew how he felt about her and he now knew how she felt about him — or at least, how she _used_ to feel about him. He didn't know if the same rules applied after all that had happened between them. He knew that he would always love Naminé, but he couldn't — no, he _wouldn't_ — speak for her. He didn't have the right to. His brow furrowing into a sad frown, he murmured in a gentler voice, "Don't. Not today, Sora. I can't... I just can't deal with more than one emotion at a time."

He noticed how his brother visibly deflated and bowed his head out of shame as he whispered solemnly, "I'm sorry..."

Roxas lightly swung his arm around Sora's shoulder, squeezing him comfortingly. "Don't worry." The two of them came to a halt at the top of the stairs. Once they descended, they would enter a world of sincere condolences and half heart-felt hugs of apology. It was sickening. He could feel his twin's hesitance and tried his best to fix him with a grim smile, "Let's just...let's just get this over with, yeah?"

Sora gritted his teeth and nodded, pushing ahead of his brother as they walked single-file down the stairs. Just as they were about to reach the bottom, the brunette swivelled round to face him, a frown etched across his features. In a low voice, he mumbled, "I...I think you should apologise to Naminé when everything's done."

The blonde felt sullen. While he knew Sora's words to be true, a part of him was severely dreading ever having to face her again. He had no idea what to say, how to say it or even if she would listen to him in the first place. It would all require for him to take a leap of faith. He didn't know if he had it in him, but he did know that Naminé deserved as much. With a heavy sigh, he dipped his head in submission, "I know..." Quickly, he added, "And I will. I don't think she'll forgive me though — she shouldn't — Vanitas was right about that much." He shook his head shamefully, the memory of his last conversation with his older cousin leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

The younger twin immediately punched Roxas in the gut rather roughly, causing him to stumble on the stairs. When he shot Sora an accusing glare, the brunette merely glared right back at him, "No." He declared haughtily, his nose sticking comically up in the air, "Vanitas might know a lot of things, but he's wrong. I know she'll forgive you." His expression softened and he patted his brother's arm, a little too roughly for the blonde's taste. "And not because she's nice like that — because she'll understand. Sure, she'll be annoyed at you for a while, but she won't stay mad for long." A grin finally made its way onto Sora's face — the really goofy kind — which in turn made him smile. Still grinning, the brunette concluded sincerely, "You both mean too much to each other."

The smile faded from Roxas' face. While all of that might be true, he couldn't help but feel doubtful. In a bid to change the subject, he brought up the one person he knew Sora could talk about until he could no longer breathe — his girlfriend, and sister to Naminé. "Did you finally call Kairi?" He asked, genuinely curious. He knew that his brother had been worried about getting in contact with the redhead again, especially since he knew what Kairi was like when he didn't call back. He wondered if he had even told her about the funeral...

Judging by the low groan which left Sora's lips, Roxas concluded that he had indeed called Kairi and the result hadn't been overly pretty. The brunette dragged a hand across his face, frowning slightly, "Yeah... She was angry at me. I expected as much." He wrinkled his nose, his eyes becoming sad as he let loose another sigh, "But after I told her what had happened, she seemed to understand why I hadn't called her." He shifted guiltily, rubbing self-consciously at his arms, "Although…she said that she just wished I'd spoken to her about it sooner. Maybe she could have helped."

Roxas opened his mouth to reply, but a sharp shove from behind cut him off. Unable to halt the momentum which had taken hold, the blonde tipped forwards and barrelled into his brother who somehow caught him before they went collapsing to the floor with twin grunts of surprise. Almost immediately, Roxas scuttled away from his brother and shot to his feet, brushing off the imaginary lint covering his expensive suit as he turned to glare up at the culprit, who didn't look the least bit sorry for his actions.

Vanitas was wearing a suit identical to their own, but his tie hung loose and his shirt was hanging open by three buttons. He watched the two twins with his golden eyes, but he wasn't smirking like he usually was. Instead, he wore a vacant almost lifeless expression as he shrugged and strutted down the remaining stairs, "Oops. Guess I must have tripped." At this, he shot Roxas a rather deadly glare before moving into the kitchen where the rest of their family were waiting.

"What the hell was that about?" Sora barked, clearly unruffled by the sudden attack as he staggered to his feet, rubbing at his bruised bottom angrily. He raised an eyebrow and stared after his cousin, pouting to himself.

Roxas tossed his head and muttered coldly, "It's not even worth mentioning." He looked towards the kitchen and closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, he could see the concern on his brother's face as he stepped up beside him. He folded his arms over his chest, "We should get going. Mum's gonna need us."

The effect of his words was immediate. The pout disappeared and the colour drained from Sora's face, leaving him as white as a sheet. He nodded curtly and reluctantly began to drag himself towards the kitchen, not waiting to see if Roxas would follow him.

The blonde sighed and tipped his head back to stare up at the whitewashed ceiling above him, wondering for the umpteenth time whether or not Naminé really would show up. He could always hope…right?

**~N~**

Naminé played with the skirts of her black dress as she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, staring aimlessly at her reflection while Kairi fixed her hair so it hung loosely around her shoulders. Under normal circumstances, they would be chatting and laughing, but today they couldn't even utter a word to one another.

Finally, a few days ago, Sora had gotten in contact with Kairi and told her everything.

The night Naminé's father had been shot, Samuel Hikaru — whom she never had the chance to officially meet — had been admitted to hospital. He was soon diagnosed with severe pneumonia which wasn't uncommon to appear in patients with Alzheimer's and he wasn't expected to last the night.

He didn't.

Had she realised what had happened before she had decided to go round to see him, perhaps things wouldn't have ended the way they had. Maybe she wouldn't have yelled at him and gotten so upset. Now she thought about it, it was no wonder he had reacted so _coldly_ towards her. No wonder he had pushed her away like that. But then again, it was also his fault for making the decision to act like that around her. She had told him time and time again that she was someone he could rely on, but instead he had chosen to ignore this and basically claim that he didn't need anyone but himself. While she felt awful for what had happened, she was also distraught by how he was choosing to handle his father's death.

The funeral was today and they would indeed be attending, but Naminé was apprehensive. She knew that Roxas would need her support and that he would need to understand that she was _there_ for him, but she was afraid to face him. What if he had meant what he said when he didn't want her? Wouldn't showing up to his father's funeral just annoy him or upset him more than necessary?

"You're muttering." Kairi stated softly as she finally pulled her hands away from her hair. She stood off to the side, one hand resting on her hip as she met Naminé's gaze in the mirror, her expression sympathetic. "Are you okay?"

As always, she could count on her sister to see through her facade. Slowly, Naminé turned around to face her sister, trying her hardest not to frown. She clasped her hands in front of her to stop them from shaking and dropped her gaze to the carpet beneath her feet. "No." She admitted quietly with a short shake of her head. "No, I don't think I am." She sneaked a look up at her sister's now impassive face, biting her lip uncertainly, "I mean, what if he meant what he said?"

"No way." Kairi barked, immediately discarding the thought, her lips set in a stern line, "You and I both know that Roxas is just as crazy about you as you are about him. He's really hurt at the moment." She smiled warmly, reaching out to place a hand on her twin's arm, "Just show him that you're there for him and he'll come round."

Naminé clutched at her arms, smiling sadly as she murmured, "I just want to be with him. That's all I care about."

The redhead sighed noisily and jostled her sister's shoulders, "Then _be_ with him. I know he's been a douche and I know he's really hurt you, too, but I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're with him." This time, Naminé finally met her searching gaze and saw the wistful smile Kairi was wearing, and despite her pain she felt herself smile in return. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, the redhead continued on enthusiastically, "You have to remember that we all have our moments. We're human and we sure as hell make a lot of mistakes. This is one of them. You can either pout over it or learn from it."

The blonde raised a displeased eyebrow at her and folded her arms over her chest, "You know I don't pout." Her irritated expression faded quickly and she glanced out of the window to her right, "I just want to make things right between us."

"You will. I _know_ it." Kairi declared confidently, clapping her hands exuberantly. She claimed one of her sister's arms with her own and began dragging her towards the door, "Just talk to him after the service, offer your condolences and go from there. Now come on, we have to be at the church in fifteen minutes."

That's right. It was Mr. Hikaru's funeral. She was attending the funeral of a man she did not know, but had wanted so desperately to meet. She wished she knew more about him.

Unable to help herself, Naminé blurted, "Did you know their dad?"

As she had suspected, Kairi ground to a sudden halt, her arm falling back to her side. With her back still facing the blonde, she whispered, "Yes. I did. I knew him quite well." She lifted her head and stepped towards Naminé's dresser, trailing her fingertips across its pristine surface. When she spoke again, her voice was filled with nostalgia, "He was...he was a really wonderful man — even after the disease set in. He was kind, considerate and a fun guy to be around. He knew how to have a laugh and he always made a point of saying that he felt content with how he'd lived his life." She turned her gaze to the ceiling, her purple-blue eyes glazed over, "Now I think about it, Sora's picked up a lot of his dad's characteristics." At this, she smiled and looked over at Naminé. "If you had met him, I know you would have liked him, too."

She didn't know what to say. Instead, she nodded meekly and dipped her head against her chest. He sounded like a wonderful man, just like Kairi had described.

A hand suddenly grabbed one of hers and tugged on it listlessly. "Come on, Nam." Kairi murmured in a subdued voice, "I'm sure they're already there."

She didn't need to ask who 'they' were, as she already knew. So with a nod, the two of them left the room and descended the stairs to meet their solemn looking mother who was standing in the hallway, waiting silently for them to arrive. Naminé released a sigh she didn't realise she had been holding as she took in her mother's appearance.

Amelia looked as tired as they felt, but offered them a smile all the same as they came into view. She shifted her hold on her small clutch bag and tipped her head to the side, "Are you two ready?"

Kairi suddenly reached out and grabbed one of Naminé's free hands, nodding curtly. Naminé looked over at her sister and squeezed her hand comfortingly as they filed out behind their mother who had retrieved her car keys from the hook on the wall and was already exiting the building, her head bowed against the autumn wind blowing across the islands. After locking the front door, the three of them made their way towards the Mini parked in the driveway and climbed in, shutting the doors behind them with several deafening thuds.

For a moment, they merely sat there in silence, staring up at their darkened house through the car window. Amelia suddenly cleared her throat and reached up to set her seatbelt in place. Kairi followed suit, releasing her sister's hand to do so.

"Naminé, honey, put on your belt." Amelia murmured tightly, her earthy green eyes flitting up to meet her daughter's gaze in the rear-view mirror. The blonde complied numbly and her mother started up the engine, backing out onto the main road, her jaw clenched.

Naminé leaned against the door and stared out the window as the world rushed by, focusing her thoughts entirely on Roxas. Whether he liked it or not, she wasn't going to give up on him. He might have said some horrible things which hurt her, but she didn't see that as a reason to stop loving him. She didn't see it as a reason to give up all hope and never speak to him again. If she did, what did that make her? A quitter? A failure? No. She wasn't going to back off just because of a few mean words. She'd put up with it enough from him in the past, so she wasn't easily put off. She knew that if things were the other way around — or at least she hoped — he would do the same for her.

He just needed someone to show him that he _wasn't_ alone.

She was so lost within her own thoughts that she didn't notice that the car had drawn to a stop outside of a pretty looking church by the cliffs.

Naminé blinked slowly and refocused her eyes, tilting her face back to stare up at the winding spire which seemed to reach for the sky way above their heads. A beautiful stained glass window was stamped into the side of the grey stoned building, showing an image of an angel hovering in the clouds above the earth, a book of some kind resting in one of its hands, light shining all around it's ethereal figure.

The sound of Kairi clambering out of the car broke her out of her reverie. She swiftly turned towards her twin who offered her a tiny smile. Naminé couldn't bring herself to return it as she hurriedly unbuckled her own seat belt and climbed out also, holding down the hem of her dress as the wind picked at it with its teasing fingers. It was cold for autumn, she noted. She wouldn't be surprised if they saw snow before the end of the month. She could have laughed at herself for thinking something so random. Everything felt so surreal.

She looked over towards the church's entrance and easily picked out several familiar faces amongst the crowds of people surrounding the metal gates; Ven and Vanitas, Axel, Hope, Aqua and Terra, Hayner, Pence and Olette, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka... Adults were there too, standing a little off to the side, chatting quietly amongst themselves. However, no matter where she looked, she couldn't find Roxas.

She meant to ask her sister if she had seen him, but Kairi suddenly threw herself at a figure nearing their car. Sora caught her easily and buried his face in her hair, holding her firmly within the circle of his arms. Kairi was talking fast, clearly already crying as she stroked Sora's hair with shaking hands, holding him tightly against her. Judging by the way his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, Sora was also in tears.

She felt her stomach twist horribly as she watched the two of them desperately cling to one another, both trying to reassure the other. Tears welled in her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away. For a reason she couldn't quite interpret, she didn't feel like it was her place to cry.

When a hand landed on her shoulder, she flinched and held back a squeak of surprise. She pressed a hand to her chest and took several deep breaths to calm herself before looking up to see who had approached her. She was shocked, to say the least, to see Axel standing beside her, his green eyes distant. "He's not here, you know." He muttered gruffly. "He thinks he's alone."

Naminé clenched her hands into fists and sighed heavily, "But he's not alone. When is he going to see that?"

A faint smile reached his lips as he shrugged, his eyes finally darting towards her. "Oh, well you know Roxas." He chuckled coldly and looked away again. "He's always been a bit of a stubborn one like that."

It didn't take her long to realise what he was hinting at. He knew what Roxas was like; he knew that while Roxas felt like he had to face everything on his own, he wouldn't want to, at least not for a very long time. He would need her eventually. And so, with a sense of growing determination, she turned to the lanky redhead, "Where is he Axel?"

This time the smile which graced his lips was genuine and slightly smug. "How did I know you were going to ask that?"

**~{*}~**

After finally working Roxas' destination out of a rather cryptic Axel, Naminé set off to find Roxas. He had pointed her towards a large hill behind the church which overlooked both the graveyard and the sea, saying that it was the one place he knew Roxas would go.

And so, while everybody else filed into the graveyard, Naminé began hiking up the hill behind the church in search of the elusive blonde. Now more than ever, she desperately wanted to see him, and not just to comfort him, but to apologise for snapping at him and to show him that he didn't have to be alone, that he could rely on her. Of course, she wouldn't mind if he apologised to her as well, after saying what he had, but she wasn't the type to push things.

Had she known the real reason behind his strange detachment almost more than a week and a half ago, she would have been more understanding and wouldn't have left him so quickly. She now realised that he had been calling out for someone, hoping somebody would take the time to break down his walls, but he hadn't made it easy and so she had left after being insulted and pushed away. But she wasn't going to leave him this time. This time she would stand by his side, forever if that's what it would take.

Before too long, she made it to the top of the hill, panting slightly from the climb. But she didn't give herself a moment to rest. Standing a little way off, with a terribly blank expression on his face, was Roxas. He looked even worse than last time; his hair was now fully covering his eyes, his skin was stretched across his once tanned cheeks and his body looked dreadfully thinner than his usual muscular self. He didn't even look like the Roxas she used to know; it were as though a stranger had suddenly inhabited his body, taking place of the boy she had come to cherish.

The cool wind suddenly gusted across the top of the hill, ruining her carefully placed hair and tossing her skirts around, but she didn't care about any of it. She was totally fixated on the boy standing at the edge of the grassy verge as she moved closer to where he was standing.

Naminé stepped up beside the silent blonde who had yet to acknowledge her presence and peered curiously over the side of the hill, noting that Roxas had a perfect view of the ceremony being held in the yard below from where he was standing. There was already a large hole in the ground right near the edge of the graveyard, waiting to be filled. That was where his father was to be buried. She didn't know whether to cry or scream.

Grief washed through her as she sneaked a glance at the boy standing a few feet away. He wore an expression as cold and as unforgiving as the wind which whipped about him, his icy blue eyes focused on the spectacle taking place before him, totally still. Despite his rigid appearance, she knew he was hurting; the odd twitch of his clenched fists or the slight wobble of his lower lip told her this much and yet she felt as though she couldn't come near him.

He was closed off from her; completely unreachable. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to try.

Slowly, so as not to startle him, she inched closer to his side and let her hands swing innocently by her thighs. When their skin brushed and he did not flinch away from her, Naminé deliberately raised her hand and sought his. Her fingertips met his knuckles and she immediately searched for his curled fingers. Carefully, she pulled his hand towards her and held it between both of her own, warming his unnaturally cool skin. "I'm so sorry about your father, Roxas." She murmured softly, choosing not to take notice of the fact that he remained impassive by her presence. "I didn't think. I should have known something bad had happened." Gently, she began to pry his curled fingers away from his palm, straightening each of them out and smoothing them. When his unfurled fist lay flat on top of hers, she closed her eyes and pulled his hand up to rest against her cheek, before whispering quietly, "I shouldn't have pushed you like I did. I'm so sorry."

Roxas' hand started shaking. Or more appropriately, his entire body became engulfed in terrible tremors and his breathing grew heavy and laboured. He suddenly tore his eyes away from his father's funeral and settled his gaze upon her. Unshed tears swam in his eyes and his eyebrows were furrowed into a distraught, grief-stricken frown as he grabbed both of her hands and held them to his chest. Unable to help himself, he burst out, "Naminé... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" Clearly upset, his voice cracked as he continued to speak, his tone desperate, "I was scared, I was stupid...so stupid! My dad... He meant everything to me, I couldn't handle it. I didn't know what to do. I-I just thought if I pushed you away I'd be—"

"Roxas, shh." Naminé murmured kindly, cutting him off mid-sentence, untangling her hands from his and reaching up to run her thumb across his cheek, "Shh, it's okay. You don't need to apologise. I know why you pushed me away. I understand. It's hard; I know it is." She offered him a half-smile, stepping closer to him so that their bodies were almost pressed together. She tilted her head back to look at him, wanting only to comfort him, "It's okay to hurt sometimes. You don't have to hide it away from me."

Roxas shook his head woodenly, his frown melting, only to be replaced by a shameful expression as he replied hoarsely, "I shouldn't... I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I am so sorry…" His pain-filled eyes sought hers again, "I needed you, I still do, b-but I'm _a-afraid_."

She felt herself recoil, her expression becoming incredulous as she finally noticed how his face was crippled with self-loathing and despair. "You're still afraid that I might _leave_? That I might become _fed up_ with you? That I don't _want_ you anymore?" With each question she asked, his head dipped lower and lower until it was resting on his collarbone. Unable to handle his pained expressions, she tucked a finger beneath his chin and lifted his head, forcing him to look at her. She smiled fondly and chuckled lightly, "Oh Roxas... I thought I told you? I'm never, ever giving up on you."

Despite her reassurance, Naminé could still see the sense of doubt swirling in his cobalt blue eyes. Hesitantly, he brought his hand up to cup her face, his fingertips brushing her cheekbone. "Can you ever forgive me for hurting you like that…?" He asked solemnly, the slight furrowing of his brows and the way he now avoided meeting her gaze making it clear that he fully expected rejection.

She didn't have to answer his question with words; she didn't want to. And so, without any warning, she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, placing her hands on his chest to balance herself.

Almost instantly, Naminé had a feeling that kissing him was a bad idea. What had she been thinking anyway? He was attending the funeral of his father! He was grieving! What if he didn't want to kiss her?

She was sincerely considering pulling away from the warm familiarity of his lips, when he began to show signs of responding. At first Roxas remained stiff and unyielding, shocked by her bold actions, until he slowly began to melt underneath her touch, his mouth moving tentatively against hers. Unable to hide her enthusiasm, she glided her hands up to rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

She poured everything she had to offer into the kiss; sadness, happiness, pain, comfort, hope, joy, relief, sorrow, forgiveness, the promise that she would always be with him and...love. Inside her own mind, the thought sounded rather corny, even to herself, but it was exactly how she felt. He was hurting and he was in pain, but she loved him and she wanted to help him heal. She could only hope that he understood what the kiss meant and that he knew what she was trying to convey to him through it.

His hands finally dropped to encircle her waist, crushing her fiercely against him but she didn't mind. All she cared about was offering him all of the support and love he needed. This was for him. She needed him to know that no matter what happened between the two of them, she would always be there for him.

Her arms somehow ended up winding themselves around his neck, her fingers tangling into the hair at the nape of his neck as he nipped gently at her lower lip, his nose clumsily bumping against hers in the process. Not able to stop herself, she drew back a little, giggling.

And that's when she saw it.

While she could still clearly see the pain reflected in his gaze, the old sparkle of amusement was back in his previously dead eyes, his lips were curved ever so slightly up at the corners and his cheeks were healthily flushed. He closed his eyelids and pressed his forehead to hers, his breathing slow and steady. "Thank you, Naminé."

Only then did she feel the warm, wet tears splatter against her cheeks as he cried silently. She smiled sadly and reaffirmed her hold on him, one hand smoothing his hair comfortingly. She had been afraid that he might not ever open up to her, so she was glad that he had finally taken down all of his walls and allowed her to comfort him — she was glad that he trusted her enough to do so.

She held him against her until his father's casket was lowered into the ground and the ceremony was over. Even then, they continued to remain pressed together, warding off the cold which whipped around them. Nobody came in search of them, nor did they call out for them. They were alone, even as the sun began to set over the beautiful ocean in front of them.

After what felt like a lifetime to her, his tears subsided and Roxas withdrew from her embrace, turning towards the sea, his smile becoming wistful. "I want to ask you something, Naminé."

For a moment, she wasn't sure if she had heard him right, but when he tilted his head in her direction, she stepped up beside him and cautiously took his hand in her own. "You can ask me anything." She declared shyly, squeezing his hand for comfort.

He continued to gaze out at the ocean, his blue eyes reflecting the soft orange hues of the setting sun and bathing the rest of him in an ethereal golden glow. As she quite often did, Naminé found herself comparing him to an angel — but not just any angel. He was injured, ruined beyond repair and every bit as beautiful as she always thought him to be. While they had been through literal hell together and suffered as a result, she realised that she wouldn't change her relationship with him for the world. Despite their ups and downs, she had never felt more alive.

When he spoke this time, she heard the words so clearly as if they were being spoken directly into her mind. "What do we do now? It's all over. Your dad won't ever be coming to hurt you again and my dad won't have to suffer anymore. So, what do we do next?" His voice was soft and doubtful, as though he were a young child asking his mother where his baby teeth would go when they fell out. She felt herself smile.

Choosing her words carefully, so not to break the serene spell which had settled over them, Naminé replied quietly, "Well, I guess we try to move on." She toyed with his fingers uncertainly, but judging by the way his head was turned towards her, she knew he was taking in every word as though she were something of great importance, "As long as we don't forget those we're leaving behind and as long as we have each other, I know we'll be okay."

Roxas didn't say anything for a long while. She almost wondered if he was going to say anything in return, when he suddenly turned to her and asked sincerely, "You'll stay with me?"

Her reply was simple. There was no doubt in her mind. Even if he had asked her this question on that very first day when they had only just met, her answer would have been the same. As strange and as bewildering as that sounded, she knew it was true.

She turned her body so that she was facing him too, and smiled brilliantly. "Always."

* * *

><p>I have a wonderful friend of mine to thank; SummonerDagger88. Not only has she created a beautiful cover for this story and offered me support through some rough patches, but she's illustrated the scene between Roxas and Naminé. It is absolutely stunning! Check her profile on Deviantart and take a look!<p>

Anyway, back to the chapter. The epilogue will be either up tomorrow night or on New Years day!

I really hope you liked this (short) chapter, thank you _**all**_ for your wonderful reviews. I love each and every one of them. x3

See you real soon!

**~AusisWinds-13**


	30. Epilogue

I hope you enjoy the conclusion to my first multi-chaptered fic, _Forgiveness and Love_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ ::EPILOGUE:: ~<strong>

Winter descended upon Destiny Islands fairly quickly. The bright, sunny autumn afternoons spent out on the beach basking in the sun's rays were replaced with dark, snowy days spent indoors away from the cold harshness that came with the sudden season change. Despite the shorter, colder days, a sense of excitement began to thrum throughout the inhabitants of the islands. Christmas had come and gone, leaving the New Year right around the corner — less than an half an hour away to be precise — and people were definitely ready for a fresh start.

The Hikaru household was hosting its annual New Year's Eve celebratory party and as always, the house was packed with people. Most of the parents had convened in the kitchen, where they sipped at a variety of different alcoholic beverages and reminisced about all of the wonderful things which had happened in the past year. Meanwhile, the teenagers had practically stolen the living room, dancing wildly to randomly shuffled songs from Kairi's iPod while singing along off-key at the top of their lungs.

Roxas was standing near to the abandoned Christmas tree his mother had yet to take down, watching on with some amusement as the array of teenagers and young adults partied it out in the middle of the room, sipping at cans of soft drinks, chatting loudly to one another or rocking it out to Frosty the Snowman which was blaring from the speakers propped up around the room.

He spotted Xion and Riku, whom everybody had recently reconciled with, singing somewhat merrily as loud as their voice boxes would allow, accompanied by Selphie, Olette, a rather awkward looking Hope and Axel, who seemed quite overjoyed to be flanked by the two young girls. Larxene watched on from the side-lines with a rather dangerous glint in her eyes as she chatted distractedly with Marluxia and downed the remainder of an unbranded beer straight from the bottle.

Zexion was trying to coax Demyx away from the music system he was busy tinkering around with, notably without much success. Nearby, Aqua and Terra were standing with Noel, Yuna and Paine, talking loudly over the music while Ven and Rikku danced rather closely to one another, their bodies brushing intimately. Most surprisingly of all, even Vanitas seemed to be taking part in the festivities. He was in the middle of a rather intense looking card game with Tidus, Wakka, Hayner and Pence and judging by the smug expression on his face, he was winning, as usual.

Finally, his gaze drifted to the middle of the room where Sora and Kairi were standing, their arms locked around one another, their foreheads pressed together as they swayed back and forth in time with the music. Every now and again, they would smile at each other and kiss quickly, but other than that they made no attempt to converse with anyone else. As they quite often were, they seemed to be content within their own little bubble, not paying attention to anyone or anything around them.

As he glanced around the room for a second time, he couldn't help but wonder where Naminé was.

Not too long ago, he could remember how his life had been completely turned upside down thanks to a strong-hearted, intriguing girl he had met by chance when her sister had asked him to escort her to the class they shared. From that moment onwards, his life had never been the same and he was pretty sure he could say the same for her. They had both changed each other's lives in ways they couldn't even hope to begin to explain.

A whole month had passed since his father had died and he had finally accepted that he could turn to her for comfort. If he really thought about it, quite a fair bit had happened since then. For a start, he finally asked her out and they officially became a couple. Of course, as soon as their siblings found out, there wasn't a moment's peace when they were around, but they didn't care as long as they were both together. Even though they were now an 'official couple', very little changed between them and they soon realised that this was because they had been acting like a couple long before they had gotten together.

Admittedly, they did more couple-like things together, such as holding hands, sharing the odd kiss and going out on dates, but they also made it a part of their relationship to do things that they found enjoyable or fun; Roxas took her to Disney World for two days during the beginning of December, Naminé paid for tickets to the opening of a new art gallery in Radiant Garden, Sora and Kairi joined them at the cinema for a massive Harry Potter marathon and they were now making plans to go skydiving in the new year. So far, their relationship had very few differences between their friendship, but they didn't judge it on how they acted around one another and instead chose to focus on the time they got to spend together.

Naminé was happy. He could see it in her eyes when she smiled, in her voice when she talked and he could sense it whenever she walked into a room. Other people noticed it too. For once, Kairi didn't seem to be worrying over her sister anymore. And for once, Sora wasn't worrying over Kairi.

Ven, of course, wasn't just happy; he was overjoyed. Whenever he saw the two of them together, a creepy grin would make its way onto his face and he would discreetly disappear from sight. Whenever he had the chance, he would always rub it in Roxas' face, whether it was by text, note or email. The words 'I told you so' were seriously beginning to get on his nerves, but for some strange reason, Naminé found it _cute_. Roxas still had trouble understanding how she could ever find somebody as annoying and infuriating as _Ven_ cute.

"Just five minutes to go!" Selphie suddenly squealed, having broken ranks with Olette long enough to glance at her phone and realise the time. "Five minutes till midnight!"

Five minutes? Had he really been daydreaming for that long? Roxas sighed and reached for the can of lemonade sitting on the windowsill behind him, only to grab at air. With a frown, he turned towards the window and noticed with some disappointment that his lemonade was gone. He let out a huff and turned back towards the party, only to come face to face with a grinning Naminé.

As always, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a bright red strapless dress which billowed out from the waist, just brushing the tops of her knees and her hair was curled, hanging around her face in large ringlets. Her eyes were as wide and as blue as ever, filled with mischief and obvious adoration. In one hand, she held his missing can of lemonade — which was now quite obviously empty — and in the other… His eyes travelled up to the hand suspended above his head and he found himself unable to hold back the chuckle which slipped past his lips.

Roxas lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at her, glancing between her face and the white berried plant. "Mistletoe? Really?" His expression turned playful as he reached out and snaked an arm around her waist, drawing her close to his chest, smirking when she let out a squeak of surprise. "I think you missed Christmas by…oh, almost seven days."

Her grin softened as she dropped the empty can onto the floor and reached her hand up to place it against his cheek. "Maybe so." She wrinkled her nose as she laughed, "But I just love Christmas, don't you?"

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

Roxas' lips curved up into a pleasing smile. The countdown was starting and he was going to start the New Year with the girl he could quite possibly imagine spending the rest of his life with. He'd never felt as happy as he felt right now.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

"You know what this means, right?" He asked quietly, his voice husky. She shook her head, biting her lip to hold back the smile which threatened to spill across her face. "This means that I'll just have to kiss you."

"Four! Three! Two! One! _Happy New Year_!"

Without another word of warning, he dipped his head to hers and kissed her sweetly. She responded automatically, her free hand gliding across his chest to curl around his neck, gently holding him in place. Before too long, they parted again, their lips a mere inches apart as Roxas whispered, "I love you, Naminé. Happy New Year."

As few as those words were, they conveyed more than anybody else would ever be able to comprehend, for they didn't just love one another the way a boyfriend and girlfriend loved each other — they had been to hell and back, staying strong throughout it all, even though the average person would have shattered under the pressure. They had brutally fought, pushed each other away, avoided one another and thrown insults around like there was nothing to it, but at the end of the day, they had always come out on top. Despite their faults, despite their pasts and despite the forces pulling them apart, they had fallen together, learned to forgive the people who had hurt them and eventually grown to love one another unconditionally.

And as always, her reply was simple.

"I love you too, Roxas."

* * *

><p>So, here we are. A full 30 chapters later and Roxas and Naminé are officially a couple and are about to start a whole new year together. I'm extremely happy with this ending and I really hope that you — as my readers — are happy too.<strong><br>**

It's been one hell of a ride for me. Not only have I completed my first ever multi-chaptered fic, but I've met some wonderful people who I now consider friends for life.

I have so many people I wish to thank. Hopefully I can cover you all:

_SummonerDagger88, AnimeFan202, peachielover98, kirbyisawesome, RoxyXNami-NejiXTen, TheAnnoyingVoice, wr4, Anais von Karenina, Kunoichi21, IenSchemer, Versivalia, Taygon55, hinata3487, Meandor711, Squishy Moogle, Complicated021, Marcy The Puppy, riml, 4ever, purplekirbycookies, LoveLife45, Jazz101, Marionette of Ancient Relics, WildAndRampant, Sapphire Intensity, Olivias-Imagination, dragonhero45, NamiWitch, Terra 9724, athgeass, Heyyyy101, xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Olivia, animeluv3, Someone, Random Fandom, Caleb, Nick, Abi S, juliee, KK, Alice, nobody, and many many Guests!_

I also want to thank everyone who has either favourited, followed or even read this fic. It means the world to me. Each and every one of you are wonderful!

I hope you all have a Happy New Year, I'll see you around!

**~AusisWinds-13**


End file.
